


Кувыркаясь вместе

by Icy_mint, Kotokoshka, Lana_red, Milena_Econ, PrettyPenny, vera_nic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Body Shots, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pretend Relationship, Singing in the Shower, Slow Build, Stress Baking, UST, WIP, and a LOT of second hand embarrassment thoughout, especially for Eddie, ice ice baby, more silly tropes than i can name, mostly cw-verse, not actually a crackfic, the bachelorette party to end all bachelorette parties, whip cream fights
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 154,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_mint/pseuds/Icy_mint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: Когда Барри и Лен внезапно обнаруживают, что случайно стали соседями, им приходится привыкать к новой жизни, проходя через недоразумения и удивительно большое количество точек соприкосновения.





	1. Грандиозное совпадение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumbling Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119645) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> КОПИРОВАНИЕ ТЕКСТА НА ДРУГИЕ РЕСУРСЫ ЗАПРЕЩЕНО ПЕРЕВОДЧИКАМИ!
> 
> Хиханьки-хаханьки, как говорит сама Рэдхэд.  
> Соседи!AU, которое постепенно превращается в Фейковые отношения!AU с шутками, глупостями и очень смутным представлением о сюжете.
> 
> Отдельная благодарность бете vera_nic, без поддержки которой я бы никогда не взялась за этот перевод.
> 
> Основной переводчик: Kotokoshka.  
> Имена членов команды переводчиков указаны в шапках глав.

  
Барри ненавидел стоматологов. И именно из-за этой своей неприязни он пропустил вчерашний прием, что характеризовало его как совершенно безалаберного пациента. Это должен был быть его первый визит в эту стоматологическую клинику. Переехав в новую квартиру, Барри старался перенести все свои дела куда-нибудь поближе. Впрочем, предыдущего стоматолога он все равно терпеть не мог. Новая клиника оказалась очень даже неплохой, потому что ему позволили передвинуть дату приема без всяких заморочек. Обычно Барри опаздывал или пропускал назначенные встречи из-за дел Флэша, как и случилось накануне (он сам себя так успокаивал, ведь причина была вовсе не в ненависти к врачам, конечно, нет!). Поэтому сегодня Барри уже без четверти десять был на месте, твердо вознамерившись не прогуливать прием второй раз подряд.  
  
Покачивая ногой из стороны в сторону, Барри в одиночестве сидел в холле, изнывая от скуки и нетерпения. Ожидание — самая гадская штука в мире. Особенно если ты знаешь, что непременно получишь в конце лечения лекцию, как было в далеком детстве, когда врач обнаружил у Барри во рту пугающее количество дырок. Всему виной была выпечка Айрис, но кого это волновало...  
  
Резко звякнул звонок над дверью, возвещая о прибытии еще одного пациента. Барри воодушевился — не помешает немного отвлечься, наблюдая за людьми или, может, даже за разговором…  
  
 _Стоп, что?.._  
  
В светлый просторный холл стоматологической клиники вошел Леонард Снарт.  
  
Они уставились друг на друга, и Снарт от удивления замешкался в дверях. Барри выпучил глаза, его ноги даже перестали дрожать. Снарт, все еще косясь на Барри, медленно подошел к стойке регистрации, встав вполоборота, так, чтобы видеть и администратора, и Барри.  
  
— Запись на Леонарда Смита, — сказал он, отвлекаясь от изучения ошеломленного лица Барри и переводя взгляд на администратора.  
  
— Прекрасно, мистер Смит, присаживайтесь, гигиенист примет вас с минуты на минуту.  
  
 _Смит_. Классика жанра. Барри все еще таращился на Снарта и сидел так прямо, будто шпалу проглотил. Этот прохиндей серьезно пришел сюда только на прием к стоматологу? Это выглядело донельзя абсурдно, особенно когда Снарт обворожительно улыбнулся девушке за стойкой и спокойно сел  _рядом с Барри._  
  
— Что ты задумал? — прошипел он себе под нос, отодвигаясь на безопасное расстояние, удостоверившись, что их колени не соприкасаются.  
  
Снарт взял с низкого столика какой-то журнал и лениво перелистал страницы, намеренно не глядя на Барри, который кипел от праведного гнева.  
  
— Кажется, ты меня преследуешь, Красный.  
  
— Преследую  _тебя_? То есть ты сюда не  _за мной_  притащился?  
  
Эта мысль показалась ему какой-то криповой. Снарт знал, где Барри теперь будет лечить зубы, да еще и про перенос приема выяснил! Уровень сталкинга «Эобард Тоун».  
  
— Мистер Аллен?  
  
Барри мотнул головой и увидел своего нового гигиениста, появившегося откуда-то сзади.  
  
— Это я.  
  
— Прошу вас, пройдемте.  
  
Врачом оказалась приятная женщина азиатской внешности. Ее теплая улыбка помогла Барри немного успокоиться. Быстро поднявшись со стула, он зашагал по коридору, напоследок бросив подозрительный взгляд на Снарта, который язвительно ухмыльнулся в ответ, всем своим видом показывая, насколько смешной была ситуация.  
  
Да ни хрена подобного.  
  
Сидя в стоматологическом кресле, широко разинув рот, в котором врач ковырялся какими-то пыточного вида железками, Барри размышлял, каковы же шансы, что он и Снарт выбрали одного и того же стоматолога случайно. Исходя из числа жителей Централ Сити, приблизительного количества частных стоматологических клиник, плюс еще нужно добавить в уравнение качество работы врача, его можно высчитать путем изучения отзывов и рейтинга, а еще фактор геогра…  
  
— Вам больно, мистер Аллен?  
  
— А-а. Ы-ы… — попытался ответить Барри, но его рот был занят длинными острыми железными инструментами, так что он мог лишь кое-как качнуть головой. Стоматологи почему-то всегда задают вопросы, натыкав в рот пациенту кучу железяк и зеркал.  
  
После этого Барри пришлось отложить составление уравнения, потому что он был занят ответами на вопросы, и все шло хорошо, пока он снова не услышал голос Снарта. Тот сидел в соседней комнате, отделенной перегородкой.  
  
Окей, ладно, в этой клинике стоматологические кабинеты были отделены перегородками, чтобы врачи могли беспрепятственно перемещаться от пациента к ассистентам и наоборот. Если прислушаться, Барри мог разобрать слова:  
  
— Я вижу, что с последнего снимка прошел год, мистер Смит? Если да, то сегодня сделаем повторный.  
  
Это действительно был совершенно обычный плановый визит к стоматологу? И блядь, врач Барри уставился на него с таким видом, будто бы чего-то ждал.  
  
— Простите, вы не могли бы повторить? — спросил он, когда пальцы врача перестали ощупывать его десны.  
  
— Я спросила, регулярно ли вы чистите зубы нитью?  
  
Барри поморщился.  
  
— М-м-м… не то чтобы регулярно…  
  
Она пытала его вопросами, пока он не сознался, что не пользовался зубной нитью уже несколько недель. Какой смысл, если он чистит зубы два раза в день?  
  
— А у меня есть кариес? — Барри все еще нервничал из-за этого, потому как не знал, распространяется ли его регенерация на зубы. Черт, неужели ему могло так повезти?  
  
— Я вижу, что все в порядке. Врач при осмотре даст вам знать, если потребуется лечение.  
  
После этого гигиенист приступила к чистке. От не очень приятных ощущений Барри морщился, но терпел. Гигиенист в соседнем кабинете задавала Снарту те же самые вопросы. О да, конечно, Снарт ежедневно пользуется зубной нитью. Барри мог поклясться, что это наглая ложь.  
  
Обработав теперь белоснежные зубы Барри фторидом, врач посмотрела его последние снимки, которые он переслал в клинику ранее, а потом объявила, что он может быть свободен.  
  
— То, что у вас сейчас все в порядке, вовсе не означает, что вам позволительно пренебрегать гигиеной. В вашей карте написано, что в детстве вы часто лечили кариес — наверное, ели много сладкого. Последнюю пломбу вам ставили два года назад, так что постарайтесь поберечься, пользуйтесь хорошей щеткой и зубной нитью, особенно вокруг моляров.  
  
Барри кивнул, немного расстроившись, но все же держа хвост пистолетом. Отлично, кариеса нет!  
  
Он ждал своего гигиениста, чтобы записаться на следующий прием и заполнить необходимые бумаги, когда услышал, что стоматолог в соседней комнате снова начал разговор со Снартом.  
  
— Мистер Смит, похоже, ваша полость рта чиста как никогда, немного камней вдоль задних моляров, но с ними мы справимся. Вы надеваете на ночь ретейнер?  
  
Снарт носит  _ретейнер_?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Прекрасно. Не хочется, чтобы такое идеальное выравнивание сдвинулось, особенно после такой объемной работы. Как у вас с чувствительностью к температурам или…  
  
Врач Барри прервала его попытку подслушать чужую беседу и предложила выбрать несколько дат для следующего визита. Барри ткнул пальцем в самое первое число и сбежал из клиники так быстро, как только мог. Слушать, как Леонард Снарт говорит о зубной нити и ретейнерах, казалось чем-то из области фантастики.  
  
Барри нужен новый стоматолог. Срочно.  
  


***

  
  
Проблемы на этом не закончились.  
  
Через три дня после проклятого похода к стоматологу — Барри не стал рассказывать о случившемся Циско и Кейтлин и уж тем более Джо, скорее даже потому, что не знал, как вообще о таком говорить — эта хрень случилась снова. Не в зубоврачебной клинике, нет, Барри туда больше никогда не вернется. Он снова нарвался на Снарта, и на этот раз в банке.  
  
Барри как раз сменил филиал и пришел в отделение, чтобы взять новую чековую книжку — последний чек он отдал за аренду квартиры. Теперь жилье было в его полном распоряжении на целый год, и Барри был чертовски счастлив съехать от Джо, потому что в последнее время более остро нуждался в личном пространстве. Конечно, снимать квартиру было намного дороже, чем делить дом с Джо, но совместная жизнь с отцом больше не была привычно уютной и удобной, превратившись в череду неловкостей.  
  
Леонарда Снарта, стоящего перед ним в очереди, Барри Аллен расценил как дурное предзнаменование, связанное с переездом. Да не просто Снарта, а Снарта  _в костюме_.  
  
— Клянусь богом, Снарт, если ты собираешься ограбить этот банк, я…  
  
—  _Успокойся_ , Барри, — прошипел тот в ответ так же тихо. — Можешь не верить, но даже преступникам нужны банковские счета. Я здесь по делу.  
  
— Дело? Ты изучаешь обстановку? — в этом был резон, это отделение было самым большим и удобным, да еще и находилось не в центре.  
  
Снарт бросил на него взгляд, недвусмысленно показывающий степень дебильности Барри.  
  
— У меня есть некоторые инвестиции. У тебя они тоже обязательно будут, когда ты вырастешь.  
  
Барри мгновенное ощетинился.  
  
— Инвестиции? Ты называешь так…  
  
— Следующий!  
  
Предупреждающе посмотрев на Барри, Снарт шагнул вперед.  
  
— Леонард Пчински, у меня назначено.  
  
Пчински? Серьезно?  
  
— Рад вас видеть, мистер Пчински. Надеюсь, ваши дела идут хорошо?  
  
Снарт снова улыбнулся администратору — на этот раз загорелому мужчине с низким сочным голосом. Будто у него припасены обворожительные улыбки для всех администраторов мира! Мужчина за стойкой тоже заулыбался, но Барри был уверен, что взгляд, которым он скользнул по фигуре Снарта, был более чем просто дружелюбен.  
  
К изумлению Барри, Снарт не пожелал тут же заморозить нахального парня, а наоборот, облокотился о стойку и бархатным голосом ответил:  
  
— Мои дела идут отлично… — Его глаза скользнули по именному бейджику. —  _Рэймонд_. Но могут стать еще лучше.  
  
В улыбке администратора промелькнула искра озорства, и Барри чуть было не уронил челюсть. Леонард Снарт прямо перед его носом флиртовал с мужчиной? Это точно какая-то уловка для грядущего ограбления. Администратор — цель или что?  
  
— Мы сделаем все, чтобы ваши дела стали еще лучше.  
  
Так, ладно, это уже граничит с непрофессионализмом.  
  
— Мистер Колфилд будет через минуту. Может, хотите кофе или чай?  
  
Слава богу. По крайней мере, этот придурочный администратор Рэймонд вспомнил про свои прямые обязанности. Снарт вздохнул и отказался от напитков — видимо, предпочел подождать в стороне. Рэймонд проводил его взглядом и кивнул Барри.  
  
Он с трудом отвел взгляд от Снарта и двинулся в сторону стойки, на ходу пытаясь понять, что он только что увидел. Что этот администратор нашел в Снарте? Конечно, в костюме он выглядел… неплохо. Пиджак и брюки явно были выбраны со вкусом, подчеркивая все нужные места; глубокий темно-серый цвет ткани и голубой галстук сочетались с цветом его глаз, но вся эта непривычно джентльменская мишура не умаляла того, что Снарт был преступником! Вряд ли этот приторно-слащавый администратор это знал, но факт оставался фактом.  
  
По крайней мере, он не видел Снарта в кожаной куртке.  
  
— Здравствуйте, хм… Я Барри Аллен. В этой форме сказано, что ее можно заполнить на вашем сайте?  
  
Администратор — то есть Рэймонд — попросил у него документы, причем адресованным Снарту заигрыванием или хотя бы дружелюбием тут и не пахло. Да что он знал вообще? Барри прилично выглядит, и он не чокнутый вор, который при первой же возможности обчистит это заведение.  
  
Барри скосил глаза и встретился взглядом с ухмыляющимся Снартом. Блядь.  
  
— Кажется, все в порядке, мистер Аллен. Что-нибудь еще?  
  
К Снарту подошел пожилой мужчина в явно дорогом белом костюме и увел его в свой офис.  
  
— Чт… О, нет, это все, спасибо. — Барри глянул на Рэймонда, который вдруг хитро улыбнулся.  
  
— Он симпатичный, правда? Вы знакомы?  
  
— С ним? Вы про С… Пчински? Симпатичный? Ха, я не обратил внимания. В смысле да, я знаю его немного. Мы работали вместе однажды, ну почти вместе… — пробормотал Барри. Рэймонд наградил его понимающим взглядом, словно сделал одному ему понятные выводы.  
  
Щеки Барри будто огнем обожгло.  
  
— Вы счастливчик, вам повезло с ним…  _работать_. Приятного дня, мистер Аллен.  
  
Барри быстро сбежал из банка, будучи в полной уверенности, что его уши покраснели от стыда. Он так спешил, что даже забыл поправить администратора, решившего, что у них со Снартом-Пчински были какие-то отношения.  
  


***

  
  
Долгожданные выходные вернули Барри на грешную землю. Он привычно бежал по знакомым улицам Централ Сити, внимательно глядя по сторонам, чтобы не пропустить мелкие преступления, и слушал Кейтлин и Циско, которые по гарнитуре сообщали ему о звонках в 911 и сигналах бедствия.  
  
— Угнанный бронированный грузовик покинул выставку в Консерватории Рэтэуэев. Блин, они что, владеют доброй половиной Централ Сити? — раздался в его ухе возмущенный голос Рамона.  
  
— Не сейчас, Циско, — раздраженно ответил Барри.  
  
— В этом грузовике — скрипка Страдивари, одна из десяти самых дорогих в мире. Она  _очень_ дорогая, Барри, — отреагировала Кейтлин.  
  
— Мы говорим про миллионы, чувак, — добавил Циско.  
  
— Так, какой самый короткий путь?  
  
Выслушав краткие инструкции, Барри умчался по указанному адресу, вспыхнув рядом с грузовиком через несколько секунд, и…  
  
— Снарт?!  
  
Барри аж слегка занесло при торможении. Снарт — а именно Лиза Снарт — стояла на крыше угнанного бронированного грузовика, у которого были изуродованы задние двери. Машину окружали три внедорожника без опознавательных знаков и с распахнутыми дверями. Леонард Снарт предсказуемо обнаружился внутри грузовика, возле покрытого льдом замка, разделяющего его и сейф со скрипкой. Мик Рори, судя по всему, обеспечивал безопасность — Барри насчитал восемь связанных охранников, а потом заметил кучу оружия, сваленного на капот одного из внедорожников. Рори с искаженным от ярости лицом кружил вокруг несчастных охранников, наставив на них свою тепловую пушку. Барри очень удачно остановился в пятнадцати футах от Хитвейва, так, что мог видеть покореженные двери грузовика и Снарта внутри.  
  
— О, Флэш! Как мило с твоей стороны посетить наше маленькое шоу!  
  
Барри взглянул на Лизу, а потом перевел взгляд на Рори.  
  
— Глайдер. Хитвейв.  
  
Мик хмыкнул и крепче сжал пушку. Интересно, он вообще в курсе, что его так называют?  
  
— Флэш, мы же вроде договорились насчет подобных случаев? — Снарт, который Леонард, подал голос из глубины грузовика. Он даже не подумал обернуться.  
  
— Я думал, мы договорились — я не позволю тебе красть все, что вздумается.  
  
Снарт рассмеялся и вытащил футляр со скрипкой, отступая вглубь грузовика.  
  
— Так давай, останови нас! Трое против одного, пацан, ты так уверен в успехе? — Снарт внимательно оглядел грузовик, а Барри и Мик не отрывали от него напряженных взглядов. — Если попробуешь упечь нас в тюрьму, даже не думай, что мы сдержим это чертов уговор, Скарлет.  
  
Недолго думая, Барри рванул вперед, сначала кидаясь к Хитвейву и оттаскивая его на безопасное расстояние от связанных охранников. Они были целы и невредимы, но Барри не доверял ни одному из Негодяев. В отдалении слышалась сирена, но первоочередной задачей Барри была безопасность несчастных охранников. Он умчался обратно и отвязал веревку, едва успев увернуться от золотого залпа Лизы. Охранники выпутались из веревок и бросились в ту сторону, где надсадно завывала сирена, а Барри снова нырнул вбок, умудрившись едва не попасть под огонь Рори. Блядь, ему никогда не нравилось быть жертвой.  
  
Следом Барри бросился к Лизе, по пути пригибаясь так, чтобы не попасть под ледяные выстрелы криопушки. Барри следил за передвижениями сестры Снарта — она спрыгнула с крыши грузовика, одновременно направляя пушку на хаотично движущегося Барри, удачно увернувшегося от очередного залпа, и…  _дерьмо_! Взрыв от выстрела Мика отшвырнул его в сторону и хорошенько припечатал об асфальт.  
  
— Готов поддать жару, Флэш? — завопил Рори, целясь в Барри. Он понял, что это был всего лишь отвлекающий маневр, слишком поздно, когда боковым зрением заметил Лизу и Снарта, быстро прячущих футляр со скрипкой в одну из машин. Полиция приближалась, так что Барри забил на наставленное на него тепловое оружие, выругался себе под нос и за долю секунды скрутил Рори, потом сразу бросаясь к Снартам.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе украсть скрипку, Холод!  
  
— И это говорит мне ребенок, который даже не способен следить за чистотой зубов! Тут взрослые игры, Флэш, а не детский сад.  
  
Как он —  _что, блядь_? — посмел при всех говорить о том, что Барри пренебрегает гигиеной?  
  
— Зато я не ношу ретейнер! — ляпнул Барри, даже не успев как следует подумать. Лиза изумленно уставилась на брата, и Барри ловко воспользовался секундным замешательством, побежал вперед и…  
  
Поскользнулся. Снарт выстрелил в землю прямо в ту же секунду, когда Барри сорвался с места, а потом прочертил потоком жидкого льда арку над его головой. Барри поскользнулся второй раз и, в этот раз не удержав равновесие, приземлился на лед, по инерции продолжая на огромной скорости скользить вперед, прямо на арку, напоминающую лыжный трамплин. Его протащило над головой Снарта и со всего размаху швырнуло обратно на ледяной наст.  
  
Тело сразу заныло от удара. В голове зазвенело, а во рту появился привкус крови. Барри с трудом открыл глаза и посмотрел на свои ноги — лодыжка была вывернута.  _Блядь_.  
  
— Валим! Копы на подходе! — раздался голос Снарта. Барри застонал, пытаясь перевернуться и хотя бы встать на четвереньки, превозмогая боль. Его вывихнутая лодыжка горела и пульсировала.  
  
— В другой раз тебе повезет больше, пацан! — услышал Барри чей-то голос в отдалении, и сразу после этого Снарты и Рори скрылись из виду. Барри в сердцах сплюнул на землю. Самое время, чтобы тоже свалить.  
  


***

  
  
Чтобы оклематься, Барри понадобились целые сутки. Синяки зажили за несколько часов, а вот с ногой пришлось поберечься до вечера следующего дня. Ему пришлось рассказать про поход к стоматологу Циско и Кейтлин, потому что их весьма заинтересовало, почему это Флэш и Холод обмениваются шутками о своих стоматологических привычках. Когда Барри закончил рассказ, его друзья почему-то выглядели не в меру радостными.  
  
— Слава богу, чувак! Мы уж было подумали, что ты втихаря целовался со Снартом или что-то вроде...  
  
Барри аж водой подавился.  
  
— Целовался со... Ты в своем уме?! Зачем мне целоваться с Капитаном Холодом? С  _Леонардом Снартом_?!  
  
— Да не знаю я! У него такие голубые глаза и эта опасная штука!  
  
— Ты уверен, что не хотел бы сам встречаться с ним? — Голос Барри снова стал противно визгливым, он даже порадовался, что сидит на льду.  
  
— Ну, во-первых, я не кручу со злодеями. Во-вторых, Леонард Снарт точно не был бы первым на очереди...  
  
— Окей, Циско! — прервала его сбивчивые объяснения Кейтлин. — Он хочет сказать, Барри, что мы понимаем, если тебя тянет к Леонарду Снарту. Ты признался нам в своей бисексуальности, а потом попросил его помочь с перевозкой металюдей... Мы сначала не могли понять, почему ты пошел к нему, поэтому решили, что ты...  
  
— Я что?..  
  
— Влюбился, чувак! — закончил Циско. — В этом гораздо больше смысла, чем в твоем желании попросить его о помощи  _потому что_.  
  
— Я попросил его помочь, потому что больше не было вариантов!  
  
— В любом случае мы рады, что у тебя не грядет никаких опасных встреч. И что с тобой все хорошо. Твоя лодыжка завтра будет в норме.  
  
Барри кивнул, радуясь, что тема закрыта. Почему окружающие упрямо продолжают думать, что между ним и Холодом что-то есть? Даже его друзья! Про Рэймонда он ничего им не сказал.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно, состояние  _знать не знаю, где этот чертов Снарт_  не могло длиться вечно.  
  
Барри любил ходить за продуктами поздно вечером, почти перед самым закрытием магазина, стараясь следовать этому правилу. Его жутко бесило заходить за едой перед работой, потому что, несмотря на отсутствующую потребность во сне, он любил вздремнуть подольше. Просто затраченная за день энергия с лихвой компенсировалась едой.  
  
Поздний шопинг нравился Барри своей тишиной и неспешностью. Приходя в почти пустой магазин, можно было медленно прогуливаться вдоль стеллажей, набивая свою корзинку углеводами и белками. Теперь Барри устраивал такие походы два-три раза в неделю, потому что после того, как Барри переехал, Джо больше не мог возить его по магазинам, и Барри приходилось самому таскать тяжеленные сумки.  
  
Вечером в субботу Барри пришел в магазин чуть раньше обычного. Народу в магазине было предостаточно, все суетились, спешили быстрее пробить покупки и покинуть забитое под завязку помещение. Район, который выбрал Барри, именно этим его и привлек — эклектичными и прогрессивными людьми, живущими по соседству. Ощущения от пригорода, в котором он провел почти все свое детство, с возрастом начали слегка душить, а здесь темп был совершенно иным, сочетая в себе образ жизни молодых и пожилых, одиноких холостяков и больших семей, богатых и бедных. Темп жизни Барри стал едва ли не выше его собственной скорости.  
  
Размышляя о своем новом месте жительства, Барри покинул овощной отдел и отправился за свежей клубникой, попутно лавируя между тележками. По дороге он приметил спелое авокадо и потянулся вперед, но тут в его поле зрения возникла еще одна рука, намеревавшаяся стянуть плод.  
  
Барри благодушно улыбнулся, собираясь уступить авокадо, но…  
  
—  _Снарт?!_  
  
— Барри? — На этот раз Снарт почему-то выглядел растерянным. — И ты опять скажешь, что не преследуешь меня?  
  
—  _Я_? Ты… — Барри воровато огляделся и понизил голос до шепота. — Ты меня сегодня чуть не убил, как ебучего оленя. Так какого хера я должен преследовать тебя? У меня закончился рабочий день.  
  
Снарт безразлично пожал плечами и цапнул авокадо.  
  
— Эй, это мое!  
  
— Ты слишком долго тупишь, — ухмыльнулся Снарт, а Барри посмотрел на него со всей свирепостью, на которую был способен, но этот говнюк только повернулся спиной.  
  
— И куда ты собираешься?  
  
— За покупками. Не знаю, зачем ты за мной ходишь, пацан, но разбираться в этом не хочу. У меня есть дела поважнее.  
  
Барри уставился на широкую спину Снарта разинув рот, а потом опомнился и бросился следом.  
  
— Я не хожу за тобой! Что ты несешь!  
  
— Нет, ходишь, — насмешливо констатировал Снарт, выгибая бровь.  
  
— В смысле вообще, а не сейчас. Я тоже  _пришел за покупками_ , если ты не заметил. — Барри выразительно тряхнул забитой корзинкой.  
  
Снарт с сомнением заглянул внутрь.  
  
— Тебе серьезно нужно столько замороженной пиццы?  
  
— А ты серьезно критикуешь мой выбор еды? — У Барри глаза полезли на лоб.  
  
Снарт бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, в котором едва заметно чувствовалось поддразнивание, а потом зашагал вперед по проходу между полками. Барри остался стоять на месте, не собираясь дальше преследовать Снарта, а потом пошел в противоположную сторону. Но они все равно пересекались, курсируя по магазину, хоть Барри и старался держаться подальше. Сначала стоматолог, потом банк, теперь вот... Нужно обязательно подумать насчет уравнения. Наверное, вероятность их встречи будет точно близка к 0,005 процента, если только Снарт не имеет к этим столкновениям никакого прямого отношения.  
  
Барри укрепился в своих подозрениях, потому что, как только закончил рассчитываться на кассе, увидел Снарта, складывающего покупки в пакет. Какое поразительное совпадение, черт побери!  
  
Барри сощурился и быстрым шагом догнал Снарта, уже успевшего выйти за дверь.  
  
— В какую бы игру ты ни играл, кончай с этим, серьезно.  
  
Снарт неприязненно покосился в его сторону.  
  
— У тебя паранойя, Красный. У меня заняты руки и нет криопушки, разуй глаза.  
  
Ну... в этом была доля истины. Они оба держали пакеты с покупками, а Снарт был одет в обычные джинсы и пуловер, и все вместе уж никак не тянуло на внешний вид суперзлодея. Он считается суперзлодеем? Барри не был точно уверен, где проходит грань.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты задумал? Мы слишком много раз сталкивались, чтобы это было простым совпадением.  
  
Барри настолько увлекся разговором, что не обратил внимания, куда они оба идут, и очухался только тогда, когда они остановились перед пешеходным переходом на дороге, ведущей в сторону его дома. Снарт молчал и смотрел вперед, поджав губы. Он взглянул на Барри, лишь когда они оказались на другой стороне дороги.  
  
— Ну да, не совпадение… но что-то подозрительное. Я не преследую тебя, ты — меня, но мы опять столкнулись, — произнес Снарт.  
  
— Ну и что это тогда?  
  
— Возможно, не просто мелкие совпадения… а скорее неудачное стечение обстоятельств.  
  
Барри остановился на углу и посмотрел на Снарта.  
  
— Слушай, если это грандиозное «совпадение», то… ладно, так и быть. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты провожал меня домой, так что иди своей дорогой.  
  
Снарт окинул его долгим загадочным взглядом, словно знал что-то, недоступное пониманию Барри.  
  
— Мне в ту же сторону.  
  
Барри стоически перенес ледяной взгляд и выдавил:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он был почти уверен, ну как — почти... наполовину, что Снарт не собирается выяснять его место жительства, ведь есть намного более простые способы. Поэтому Барри кивнул своим мыслям и продолжил путь.  
  
Они шли в ногу, поворачивая на одних и тех же улицах. Когда они почти подошли к дому Барри, неловкое молчание стало еще более напряженным. Он не мог дождаться момента, когда окажется в квартире и забудет про этот странный день и еще более странный вечер. Его соглашение со Снартом, касающееся заключения и его собственной личности, не распространялось на зубных врачей, банки и магазины; Барри и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь они столкнутся вне их супергеройских и суперзлодейских личин, разве что не будут искать друг друга для чего-то конкретного, например транспортировки металюдей.  
  
Через десять минут ходьбы, показавшихся Барри вечностью, они дошли до четырехэтажного дома. Он замер у входа и с облегчением выдохнул.  
  
— Ну, это было… неловко, но… — Барри осекся, заметив, как Снарт перехватил пакеты одной рукой, другой доставая ключи. — Эм-м, что ты делаешь?  
  
Снарт повернулся к нему спиной и отпер дверь, позволяя Барри пройти первым. Тот на автопилоте вошел внутрь, ноги шевелились сами по себе, мозг не успевал за мыслями и не мог трезво оценивать происходящее.  
  
— Я начал подозревать после банка, и сегодня мои подозрения укрепились. — Снарт обошел застывшего Барри и начал подниматься по лестнице. Реальность происходящего обретала все более четкие грани, но Барри упрямо отказывался капитулировать. — Но я действительно сомневался, что мы можем жить так близко друг к другу. А потом ты пошел в этом направлении.  
  
Они прошли второй этаж, ошарашенный Барри молча продолжал следить за Снартом. Ковры заглушали звук их шагов, а пол слегка поскрипывал. Барри лихорадочно уцепился за эту мысль и сосредоточился на этом поскрипывании.  
  
— Я решил подождать, пока мы не дойдем до дома, — продолжал рассуждать Снарт, а они тем временем добрались до следующего этажа. Барри тащился за ним, с трудом заставив себя перестать изучать ковер, и уставился на плечи Снарта. Его сердце стучало все быстрее. — А потом вспомнил, что в начале месяца кто-то переехал в квартиру 4С. И если ты не заметил, то мы сейчас как раз на четвертом этаже.  
  
Квартира 4С — его квартира. Снарт знал номер его квартиры. Снарт жил в его доме.  
  
— Этого быть не может. — Голос Барри едва не сорвался на визг. Они продолжали идти по коридору, таща свои пакеты. Снарт остановился возле двери, что находилась справа от квартиры Барри, и сгрузил покупки на пол. А потом достал ключи и отпер замок.  
  
Дверь. Справа. От его квартиры.  
  
— Не заметил? Кажется, мы…  _соседи._


	2. Холодное сердце и маленький пожар

Спустя неделю после встречи на пожарной лестнице Мик попросил Лена присмотреть за Эйден.  
  
Разумных оснований отказываться у него не было. Во-первых, Лен сидел с ней много раз, когда няня Эйден была занята. Во-вторых, Мик прекрасно знал, что сегодня Лен свободен, иначе спрашивать бы не стал. Ну и в третьих, он не мог просто так взять и признаться, что живет рядом с Флэшем. Так что Лен хоть и с сомнением, но согласился забрать дочь Мика на целый день, пока тот занят.  
  
В субботу Лен специально встал пораньше, чтобы успеть разобраться со всеми делами прежде, чем ехать за Эйден. Поэтому в семь утра он отправился в душ, по ставшему привычным стечению обстоятельств одновременно с Барри, стоял под горячими струями воды и наслаждался приятным голосом за стенкой — эту песню Лен не знал, то ли какая-то попса, то ли очередной Бродвейский шлягер. Его так и подмывало громко спросить, как она называлась, но не хотелось прерывать веселье. А потом вдруг раздался глухой звук, словно кто-то прислонился к стенке душа, и пульс Лена подскочил. Он почувствовал себя гребаной собакой Павлова, но не смог отказать себе в порции наслаждения.  
  
Позволив себе поддаться моменту и неприличным мыслям о Барри в душе, Лен значительно подпортил свое расписание на день. Ему пришлось в темпе вальса пробежаться по магазину, отложив на потом покупку более объемных вещей, например, муки, чтобы вовремя успеть к Мику и забрать Эйден.  
  
Эйден было три с половиной года, и этот клубок радости и восторгов был полной противоположностью ее отца. Непонятно, откуда в ней столько жизнелюбия, вряд ли от кого-то из родителей. Она была ужасно смешливая и постоянно щупала «папину бороду», из-за чего Мик все время чесал щеки, вызывая у дочери неподдельный восторг. Единственное, что напрягало, это то, что Эйден иногда бывала не в меру шумной и беспокойной. А еще Мик переживал по поводу того, что дочь не проявляла никакого интереса к огню. Хотя, Лен и Лиза тайком поощряли ее незаинтересованность.  
  
Когда Лен наконец добрался до Мика, Эйден уже была готова и наряжена в гольфы и розовое платье. Лен улыбнулся — Лиза пыталась переодеть девочку в зеленое и синее, но в розовом Эйден выглядела как маленькая принцесса. В одной руке она держала игрушечный грузовик, а в другой — диск.  
  
Кто-то еще пользуется дисками? Кажется, пора объяснить Мику, что на дворе двадцать первый век.  
  
— Ты готова, детка? — Лен опустился на колени перед Эйден.  
  
— Дядя Ленни, а мы послушаем песню Эльзы?  
  
Теперь Лен понял, что это за диск.  
  
— Конечно, милая.  
  
— Хэй. — Мик наконец оторвался от телефона. Он с кем-то трепался, шатаясь по дому туда-сюда, собирая вещи Эйден в пакет. — Все в норме?  
  
— Вроде того. Ты сегодня встретишься с Роско?  
  
Мик хмыкнул, что означало согласие.  
  
— Передай ему привет. Наверное, после того как у них с Лизой все пошло наперекосяк, он считает меня больным на голову.  
  
— Потому что ты реально больной, Снарт.  
  
Лен фыркнул и кивнул в подтверждение его слов. Тем не менее!  
  
Мик подхватил Эйден на руки и чмокнул в щеку. Девочка захихикала и, черт — Лен поймал себя на мысли, что никогда бы не подумал, что она дочь Мика. Но они делали тест на отцовство, так что…  
  
— Будь осторожен. Мне тебя к полуночи ждать?  
  
— Ага, постараюсь.  
  
Наконец они вышли из дома. Лен устроил Эйден в автокресле и покатил по дороге, вполуха слушая ее болтовню о принцессе Эльзе и о том, какая она красивая. Он собирался покопаться в этом направлении, теперь зная, что можно подарить дочке Мика на день рождения. Когда они застряли в пробке, Лену пришлось засунуть в магнитолу диск, потому что Эйден махала руками и очень настаивала. На диске не было никакой этикетки, видимо, Мик скачал музыку из Интернета. Судя по песням, это были саундтреки к мультфильмам.  
  
Каково же было удивление Лена, когда он узнал одну из песен. Он с надеждой посмотрел на дисплей, но название «Трек 5» ни о чем не говорило.  
  
— Эйден, милая, что это за песня?  
  
— Это песня Эльзы!  
  
Не особо помогло. Но когда начался припев и зажигательное _«Let it go! Let it goooo!»_ , Лен тут же понял, где слышал эти слова.  
  
Почему Барри пел песни из детских мультфильмов?  
  
Припарковавшись, Лен достал телефон, загуглил фразу и расхохотался. Эта песня из чего-то, под названием «Холодное сердце» дико его развеселила. Он вгляделся в строчки текста — _«Холод всегда мне был по душе»_. Ему нужно напечатать это на футболке или еще где-нибудь, а потом вручить Барри.  
  


***

  
  
Барри направлялся к офису Picture News, чтобы забрать Айрис на ранний обед. Она заканчивала статью для воскресного выпуска, и он собирался отвлечь девушку из журналистики с помощью ее любимого ресторана. Несясь вниз по лестнице, Барри не мог думать ни о чем, кроме еды.  
  
Но внезапно он наткнулся на Лена. Лена с… ребенком?  
  
У Барри чуть не случился сердечный приступ.  
  
Леонард Снарт, Капитан Холод, поднимался по лестнице, неся на руках маленькую девочку. Маленькую девочку с русыми волосами, в розовом платье и с розовым рюкзачком — еще одна сумка с Дашей-путешественницей болталась на плече Лена.  
  
Они замерли, уставившись друг на друга. Барри стоял на лестничной площадке между вторым и третьим этажом. Одной рукой он держался за перила, а ногой опирался на ступеньку чуть ниже. Лен поднял глаза и аккуратно придержал улыбающуюся девочку, беспрестанно вертящую головой.  
  
— У тебя есть _дочь_?! — Как только мозг снова включился, Барри едва не поперхнулся словами.  
  
— Чт... нет, это не моя дочь!  
  
— Что?! Ты похитил ребенка?! — воскликнул Барри.  
  
— Она дочь Мика, я просто временная няня.  
  
— Она — что? — дочь _Хитвейва_? Кто-то родил ребенка _от Хитвейва_?! — Барри был настолько шокирован, что почти кричал.  
  
Девочка в руках Лена перестала улыбаться, захныкала и… разревелась.  
  
— Твою мать…  
  
— Следи за языком, Скарлет!  
  
Маленькая девочка продолжала рыдать, по ее покрасневшим щекам катились слезы размером с горошины. Так, подождите, Лен действительно только что отчитал его за ругань? Барри подумал, что внезапно оказался в другом измерении. Он сделал шаг вниз, не зная, что делать. Ему лучше свалить или… или что? Он понятия не имел, как поступить.  
  
Лен шептал что-то плачущей девочке, говоря ей про «громкого дядю», который «очень нехороший, но обижать ее не хотел». Видя, как Лен утешает ребенка, Барри почувствовал себя последним ослом.  
  
— Я могу что-нибудь… эм… — Барри еще не доводилось возиться с детьми, только с теми, кто приходил на школьную экскурсию или научные выставки, ну и пару раз он видел кузенов Айрис.  
  
Лен бросил на него недовольный взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на девочку. Барри шокировало то, как быстро сменились выражения на его лице.  
  
— Эйден, солнышко. — Голос Снарта был непривычно мягким и бархатным. — Ты не будешь плакать, если этот дядя споет тебе твою любимую песню? Он всегда громко говорит, потому что очень любит петь.  
  
Плач превратился в тихие всхлипывания. Девочка настороженно глянула на Лена, а потом смущенно — на Барри. Он совершенно растерялся.  
  
— Пой то, что ты голосил сегодня утром. «Let it Go».  
  
— Ты _слышал_ … — Уши Барри предательски покраснели, но он резко захлопнул рот, прежде чем снова ляпнуть что-нибудь невпопад. Снарт ухмылялся так, что Барри захотелось умереть от унижения. Сколько песен в его исполнении слышал Лен? И что еще он мог услышать?! Ведь сегодня утром в душе он… мог ли Лен?..  
  
— «Let it Go»? — послышался звонкий голос, и сердце Барри почти растаяло. Пожалуй, он побеспокоится о неловкости момента чуть позже.  
  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
— Ага, прямо как снежная буря.  
  
Ну, ладно, Лен казался странным. Это был каламбур в исполнении Капитана Холода? Или какая-то шутка из «Холодного сердца», или… да все равно. Барри глубоко вдохнул и попытался дружелюбно улыбнуться, «к черту все» для него было обычным подходом к жизни.  
  
— _Этой ночью снег на горе сияет белизной_ , — начал Барри, делая голос чуть ниже и тише, потому что стоял очень близко к слушателям. Девочка на руках Лена просияла, услышав знакомые слова. Барри улыбнулся еще шире и продолжил петь. Он ужасно смущался, но девочка так заразительно улыбалась и хлопала в ладоши, а потом, когда Барри дошел до припева, и вовсе начала петь вместе с ним, очаровательно путаясь в словах.  
  
Они дошли до середины песни, и девочка начала вырываться из рук Лена, указывая на Барри с криком «туда!».  
  
— Я так не думаю, маленькая негодница, — прервал ее Лен, нежно улыбаясь, что в сочетании с его внешностью смотрелось странновато, но почему-то органично. — Думаю, Барри пора идти.  
  
— О, точно. Айрис! Рад был повидаться с тобой и…  
  
— Эйден. Эйден, это Барри. Хочешь пожать ему руку?  
  
— Ты будешь петь еще?  
  
— Не сейчас, мне нужно идти. В другой раз, хорошо?  
  
— Ну-у-у! Песню снеговика!  
  
Лен — Лен! — выглядел таким смущенным, что Барри не смог удержаться от доброй ухмылки.  
  
— Ладно, в другой раз я обязательно спою тебе _«Хочешь слепить снеговика»_. — Барри немного напел мелодию, и Эйден снова захлопала в ладоши.  
  
— Пока!  
  
— Пока, Бар-ри! — Она замахала ладошкой.  
  
— Увидимся, пацан. — Лен смерил Барри нечитаемым взглядом, и он решил оставить размышления об этом на потом. Вместо этого Барри еще раз улыбнувшись Эйден, торопливо сбежал вниз по ступенькам.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что у Хитвейва такой милый ребенок.  
  


***

  
  
Встреча на лестнице вышибла Барри почву из-под ног. Обед с Айрис получился прекрасным, хотя ему было не по себе вот так вот спокойно врать, глядя Айрис прямо в глаза, рассказывая, пришлось ли ему по вкусу новое жилье. Барри действительно все нравилось, и он мог бы сказать правду, но он так и не упомянул о своем соседе, ни в беседе с Айрис, ни с кем-то еще. Подобрать правильные слова было действительно сложно, конечно, вряд ли это что-то могло изменить, но все же. Тем более они с Леном договорились держать все в тайне.  
  
И у Мика Рори был ребенок. Только после обеда до Барри наконец дошли последствия этой новости. Как, черт возьми, он должен бороться с Рори, зная, что тот отец маленькой девочки? И как он должен относиться к Негодяям с детьми — они же все преступники! А где вообще мать малышки Эйден?  
  
Барри решил в лоб спросить об этом Лена, чтобы успокоить собственную совесть, но к вечеру планы изменились.  
  
Объявился новый метачеловек, способный вращаться на сверхскоростях, Циско назвал его «Волчок» (конечно, не верх креатива, но это было лучше чем идея Кейтлин назвать парня «Турбиной»). У этого метачеловека были какие-то маленькие взрывающиеся волчки, которые мешали Барри бежать с прежней скоростью, и Барри даже не успел хорошенько поразмыслить насчет всей этой странной у-Хитвейва-есть-ребенок ситуации, как сам Рори внезапно появился откуда-то сбоку, на ходу вскидывая огнемет. Флэша буквально раздирало противоречиями — то ли самому нанести удар, при этом зацепив еще и Рори, или остановить этого крутящегося психа, не дав ему обчистить лабораторию. Полицейские указывали вверх, где Волчок крутился с такой бешеной скоростью, что уворачивался от пуль (несколько выстрелов срикошетили и чуть не попали в Хитвейва). Барри едва успел прикрывать копов, прежде чем Волчок и Рори исчезли, прихватив краденное.  
  
Твою мать.  
  
Домой Барри вернулся после полуночи, обсудив случившееся с Циско и Кейтлин, ни словом не обмолвившись о маленькой Эйден, решив пока оставить ситуацию как есть. Барри чувствовал себя плохо, раздраженно и ужасно хотел есть. Он засунул в рот гигантский бутерброд и проглотил его практически не жуя, а потом отправился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя пот и пыль от взрывов. Не успев насладиться горячей водой, Барри услышал… это.  
  
— Да вы _издеваетесь_.  
  
Звук пожарной сигнализации прорвался сквозь шум льющейся воды. Барри обессиленно застонал и прислонился спиной к стенке душевой кабинки. Да что ж это такое сегодня! Это день никогда не закончится.  
  
Барри выключил воду и сразу услышал, как добросовестные соседи ходят по коридору и стучат двери, дабы убедиться, что в доме никого не осталось. Стук добрался и до его квартиры.  
  
Барри вздохнул и вылез из душевой, натягивая штаны и одновременно вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.  
  
— Да, я здесь, со мной все в порядке! — он повысил голос, чтобы перекричать завывающую сирену. Распахнув дверь, он обнаружил в коридоре пожилую женщину.  
  
— Простите, мэм, я сейчас найду какую-нибудь обувь.  
  
— Молодой человек, если в доме пожар, то нужно спешить!  
  
Барри почему-то был уверен, что это ложная тревога. Это ведь почти всегда ложная тревога, так ведь?  
  
— Я знаю, мэм, спасибо, — уверенно произнес Барри. Он сунул ноги в первые попавшиеся кроссовки, и под пристальным взглядом соседки схватил со столика ключи. Выйдя в коридор, он заметил, что дверь в квартиру Лена по-прежнему заперта.  
  
— А вы случайно не заходили туда?  
  
— Конечно! — Женщина подхватила Барри под руку и потянула его к лестнице. — Он ужасно рассердился. Они все уже вышли на улицу.  
  
— Они?  
  
— Да, Леонард, его партнер и маленькая девочка. В мои молодые годы не было мужчин, вместе воспитывающих ребенка. Времена меняются, и это прекрасно.  
  
Барри подавился воздухом и запнулся на ровном месте. Она правда говорила о Мике и Лене как о… паре? Подождите — они пара? Так, стоп, эта мысль была уже лишней для его мозга. Но это точно объясняло, почему Лен присматривал за Эйден, и Лен гей, так что может, Рори тоже, и…  
  
Холодный ночной воздух коснулся кожи Барри, заставив его задрожать и покрыться мурашками. Выйдя из дома, он приблизился к небольшой группе людей, все еще шагая рука об руку с соседкой, чьего имени он так и не спросил, вполуха слушая ее разглагольствования о семидесятых. Только оказавшись снаружи, Барри вспомнил, что он все еще без футболки, отчего сразу окоченел, хотя тело почти высохло и волосы тоже. У Барри на шее осталось полотенце, но оно было крошечным, да еще и влажным, так что не могло помочь защититься от холода.  
  
— Ох, дорогой, ты весь дрожишь! У тебя ледяные руки! — Женщина сжала его ладонь, обеспокоенно разглядывая его лицо.  
  
Барри попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но у него зуб на зуб не попадал.  
  
— В-все х-хорошо, у меня х-хорошая цирк-куляция и…  
  
Вдруг он заметил Мика Рори, и… в голове щелкнуло. Мика Рори, стоявшего чуть в стороне в полном облачении Хитвейва, и, блядь, кто еще мог устроить пожар в квартире в субботу вечером.  
  
Барри забыл про холод. Вместо этого он только разозлился.  
  


***

  
  
— Я говорю тебе, забирай Эйден и уходи, пока не приехали пожарные. Ты в огнеупорной одежде, копы все еще шляются здесь, а моя пушка осталась наверху. Я не хочу потасовок, и еще меньше хочу дать повод обыскать мою квартиру, поэтому мы и вышли первыми. Так что тебе лучше уйти.  
  
Они стояли чуть в стороне в тени аллеи, подальше от остальных вполне безобидных соседей, гурьбой высыпавших из дома.  
  
— Я ничего не делал, Лен, и не собираюсь ломать челюсти пожарным.  
  
— Мик. — Лен хотел как можно быстрее завязать с этим дерьмом. Из-за шума Эйден проснулась и расплакалась, и попытки Мика утешить дочь ни к чему не привели. На улице было довольно прохладно, типичный сентябрьский вечер, но на Эйден была всего лишь пижама с черепашками ниндзя.  
  
— Ладно, но я ухожу не потому, что хочу врезать этим…  
  
— Просто иди.  
  
Мик забрал Эйден и протянул руку, в которую Лен сунул ключи от машины.  
  
— У тебя меньше двух минут, живее.  
  
— Почему этот парень на меня вылупился?  
  
Лен раздраженно закатил глаза и обернулся посмотреть, кто там… блин. Это был Барри. Вот дерьмо. Учитывая недавнее ограбление, было понятно, почему Барри так смотрит в их сторону.  
  
— Я ему врежу.  
  
— Нет! — Лен зло уставился на Рори. — Никаких разборок, забирай Эйден и отправляйся домой.  
  
— Но…  
  
— У меня соглашение с пацаном. Он мой сосед. Если он подозревает тебя в поджоге, я сам с этим разберусь. — Барри точно подозревал Мика. Если Рори к нему полезет, ничем хорошим это не закончится. — Девяносто секунд, Мик, убирайся.  
  
Полицейские сирены стали громче. Мик фыркнул, а Эйден снова заплакала, прижимаясь к его плечу, и из-за этого Рори словно сдулся и успокоился. Лен наблюдал за Миком, пока тот шел по аллее к парковке, а потом заметил, что он не единственный, кто смотрит. Барри сверлил спину Рори злым и всезнающим взглядом.  
  
Теперь, когда его подельник был в безопасности, у Лена было несколько секунд, чтобы как следует разглядеть Барри. Пацан оказался еще большим идиотом, чем думал Снарт. Он забыл надеть футболку, его волосы были мокрыми, кое-где виднелась пена, а рядом с ним суетилась Долорес Томпсон из квартиры 4F. Черт, как тот, кто обладает суперскоростью, мог не успеть надеть футболку, когда сработала сигнализация? Хотя, в глубине души Лен почти не испытывал жалости к Барри, потому что разыгравшееся при нем представление здорово обновило его «душевые» фантазии, снабдив их новыми подробностями. Оказалось, что у Барри вдоль спины довольно симпатичный узор из родинок, который…  
  
Барри обернулся и встретился взглядом с Леном. Оглушительно гудящие пожарные машины подъехали к дому, а группа жителей спешно отошла в сторону. Лен не пошевелился, потому как знал — никакого пожара нет, просто сигнализация сработала из-за пушки Мика. К счастью, это случилось в коридоре, так что концы в воду, никто даже не подумает проверить квартиру Лена.  
  
Лен посмотрел на опустевшую аллею и двинулся в сторону Барри и Долорес.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Барри.  
  
— Л-Леонард.  
  
Лена позабавило то, как стучащий зубами Барри попытался вложить в имя Снарта всю свою злость. Он улыбнулся стоящей рядом соседке.  
  
— Миссис Томпсон, рад вас видеть.  
  
— Леонард, душа моя! — Женщина стиснула его ладонь, счастливо улыбаясь. — Этот молодой человек _умрет от холода_! Ты не мог бы одолжить ему что-нибудь теплое?  
  
— Интересный выбор слов, миссис Томпсон, но почему нет? — Лен сказал это нарочито медленно, низким голосом, и это возымело должный эффект: Барри сразу вскинулся.  
  
— Я в п-порядке, мне н-не нужно твое п-пальто, Х-холод.  
  
Но Лен уже снял свою верхнюю одежду — черное шерстяное пальто. Он протянул его Барри, но тот даже не подумал взять его.  
  
— Н-нормально все, — пробурчал он. Лен ухмыльнулся и — боже, благослови его удачу! — накинул пальто Барри на плечи, заворачивая его как в кокон.  
  
— Нам придется тут торчать еще какое-то время, а я не хочу, чтобы ты простудился, — бросил Лен, продолжая держать пальто за воротник и стоя близко. Слишком близко.  
  
— Молодец. — Долорес похлопала его по руке. — А где твой милый мужчина и маленькая девочка? Не думаю, что ему придется по душе то, что ты флиртуешь с Барри, но если будет нужно, я смогу все объяснить.  
  
— Да, Лен, куда делся Мик и его дочь? — Голос Барри звучало немного хрипло, но он больше не стучал зубами, а его губы перестали быть синими от холода. Лен заставил себя отвести взгляд от его четко очерченных губ, вместо этого сосредоточившись на его глазах. Барри все еще кипятился как чайник.  
  
— Мой друг забрал свою дочь домой, — обратился он к Долорес, надеясь, что Барри это немного успокоит. — И в последний раз, миссис Томпсон, Мик и я просто друзья.  
  
Он взглянул на Барри, собираясь наградить его самодовольным взглядом, но парень в ответ смешно выпучил глаза, будто не верил словам Лена. Снарт изумленно поднял брови.  
  
— Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы с Миком…  
  
— Я не знаю… В смысле, ты присматриваешь за его ребенком, вы работаете вместе и… ну, то есть, все может быть!  
  
Барри покраснел до корней волос. Был ли тому причиной холод, Лен не мог утверждать точно. Он уже давно не видел тех, кто краснеет от смущения. Блядь, это не должно выглядеть так красиво.  
  
— Не ревнуй без повода, Скарлет, — ухмыльнулся он.  
  
— Я не ревну… _ты сошел с ума_? — прошипел Барри.  
  
— Ты в моем пальто.  
  
— Ты сам его на меня нацепил!  
  
На самом деле Барри явно не собирался снимать надетое пальто, только глубже засунул руки внутрь. Лен на это лишь снова нахмурил брови. Барри выглядел так, будто набирал воздуха в легкие для нового протеста, но Лен уже заранее придумал остроумный ответ («По-моему, леди слишком уж бурно протестует» (цитата из «Гамлета» - прим.переводчика), но их пререкания прервала Долорес.  
  
— Мальчики, я не хочу быть причиной семейной ссоры…  
  
Лен начало потряхивать от возмущения.  
  
— Последнее время вы…  
  
— Миссис Томпсон, вы не могли бы дать нам минутку?  
  
Женщина бросила на Барри обиженный взгляд, будто взаправду считала его разлучником пары Лена и Мика. Было бы смешно, если бы она знала, скольких парней Лен приводил домой, ни один из которых не был Миком. Но Долорес только фыркнула и ушла к остальным жильцам, отвечавшим на вопросы пожарных.  
  
— Барри?  
  
— Это Рори включил пожарную тревогу?  
  
— Ты прямо настоящий детектив, — саркастически заметил Лен.  
  
— _Твою мать_ , я знал это! Этот чертовски длинный день, и Мик с этим идиотским Волчком, потом эта фигня…  
  
— Не вали все на меня. Если хочешь обсудить это с Миком, пожалуйста, но тебе придется объяснять, откуда Флэш знает, что сигнализация сработала из моей квартиры. Или ты собираешься разбираться с ним в качестве Барри Аллена, неуклюжего криминалиста?  
  
Постойте, Циско назвал Диллана «Волчок»? Лен думал, что у парня фантазия работает лучше.  
  
— Неуклюжего?!  
  
Лен посмотрел в сторону Барри и попытался подавить смешок.  
  
— А разве нет?  
  
Барри буквально кипел от возмущения, это забавляло.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что он не собирался спалить дом.  
  
— Если бы он попробовал это сделать, я бы его пришил сам. Все обошлось, остынь. Сейчас вернемся в дом.  
  
Барри помолчал немного и кивнул.  
  
Разговор закончился сам по себе, но Лен в целом был не против. Пока они топтались на улице, он обдумывал то, что успел узнать о Флэше, и теперь у него были вопросы. Но прежде чем он сумел воспользоваться возможностью получить ответы, Барри его опередил.  
  
— Я могу спросить… дочь Рори… а где ее мать? В смысле, они еще вместе или?..  
  
Лен уставился на Барри. Они стояли на расстоянии всего двух футов, что позволяло ему беззастенчиво пялиться на пацана, упакованного в его собственное пальто. И как Барри собирался использовать эту информацию?  
  
— Ее нет, — подумав, честно сказал Лен. Кажется, с Флэшем можно было обсуждать вопросы воспитания Эйден.  
  
— Она…  
  
— Она жива.  
  
— А можно спросить почему… почему Рори один воспитывает дочь? Он как бы не совсем…  
  
— Год назад мать Эйден оставила ее Мику на выходные и больше не вернулась. Я выследил ее и узнал, что она застряла в наркопритоне. Больше к Эйден мы ее не подпускали.  
  
— М-да, оказывается, Рори действительно прогрессирует… — Барри удивленно присвистнул. — И ты помогаешь ему?  
  
— Иногда я, иногда Лиза, бывает еще кто-то… Мик заботится о ней, к твоему сведению.  
  
Барри явно с большим трудом переваривал новую информацию. Прежде чем он успел задать еще какие-нибудь вопросы, пожарные разрешили жильцам вернуться в квартиры. Лен развернулся и проследовал за толпой. Барри шел за ним по пятам, и когда они дошли до своего этажа, нарочито громко откашлялся, привлекая внимание. Лен оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что Барри держит его пальто и смотрит уж очень вызывающе.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, — сказал Лен, забирая свою одежду.  
  
— Спасибо. — Это прозвучало так, будто Барри хотел его стукнуть.  
  
— Может, в другой раз ты выручишь меня. — Лен едва удержался от желания подмигнуть, вместо этого коротко кивнул, и вошел в свою квартиру.


	3. Грандиозное совпадение

Его соседом был… Его соседом был Капитан Холод.  
  
Мысль казалась просто убийственной.  
  
Остаток вечера Барри провел чисто механически, кое-как пытаясь переварить и осмыслить информацию. Как это вообще могло случиться? Какая ужасная часть вселенной или временной линии решила поселить его прямо рядом со злейшим врагом? На целый год, не меньше!  
  
А Снарт, криминальный гений с крадеными ценностями на целый миллион долларов? Почему он живет в таком доме? Потратил все деньги на парки и водку? На кожаные куртки? Мотоциклы?  
  
Блядь, а он ведь должен был узнать мотоцикл на стоянке, ведь он ходил мимо столько раз! Чем мотоциклы вообще друг от друга отличаются? Для Барри они все были на одно лицо.  
  
Вечер неумолимо клонился к ночи, а он так и не смог надумать что-нибудь полезное.  
  
Стоит ли рассказать Кейтлин и Циско? Джо точно захочет узнать месторасположение квартиры закоренелого преступника Снарта, как и полиция. Но это точно нарушит их хрупкое примирение, не говоря уже о том, что информация о Снарте стерта из архивов, поэтому обвинить его в чем-либо было практически невозможно.  
  
Барри решил ничего не рассказывать друзьям — это ничего не изменит, они будут только понапрасну беспокоиться. И еще, не стоит позволять себе думать об этом слишком много.  
  


***

  
  
Это было очень неудобное и неподходящее развитие событий. Для Лена наличие соседа — Флэша означало появление ряда трудностей. В первую очередь ему стоит найти новое жилье, и как можно скорее. Грядущий переезд немного расстраивал Лена, ему нравился этот район, но это была необходимость. Может, стоит перекантоваться в каком-нибудь убежище? Он понятия не имел, что собирается делать Барри Аллен, но сомневался, что тот свалит из квартиры на долгое время, испугавшись внезапного соседства. Это просто не имело смысла.  
  
Но если честно, Лен был заинтригован. Каковы были шансы, что они окажутся так близко? Что привело Барри именно в этот дом, в соседнюю квартиру? Да не только квартира, и все остальное казалось Лену весьма любопытным. Соседство позволяло им пересекаться чаще, но с предыдущими соседями Лен практически не виделся, хотя жил в том районе целый год. У них с Барри оказались поразительно похожие расписания.  
  
Устроившись на диване и буквально заставив себя расслабиться, Лен начал рассматривать открывшиеся возможности. Он жил через стенку от Флэша. Черт, у них даже пожарная лестница общая! Это означает, что Лен может узнать о Барри Аллене _чуть больше_ — о его друзьях, слабостях, графике, привычках, в общем, обо всем, что поможет ему взять верх в их маленьких играх. Конечно, эта штука работала и в обратную сторону — у Лена было множество секретов, которые он Аллену доверять не собирался, но он мог бы использовать это в своих интересах, если хорошенько все обдумать.  
  
Вечер Лен провел в размышлениях. Им определенно нужно перемирие, но отличающееся от их нынешней договоренности. Некие правила, регулирующие… да, он мог бы все продумать в этом направлении. Но в то же время Лену стоит сделать одно из своих убежищ более пригодным для жизни.  
  


***

  
  
Барри целых две недели успешно избегал встреч со Снартом. Он был очень осторожен, даже больше, чем это было необходимо. Он изменил своим привычкам, теперь закупаясь едой исключительно по утрам перед работой. Один раз, увидев Снарта на противоположной стороне улицы возле магазина, Барри развернулся и быстро пошел в другом направлении. По счетам он теперь предпочитал платить исключительно онлайн.  
  
Но даже получая удовольствие от своих новых привычек, Барри понимал, что удача рано или поздно от него отвернется.  
  
Рано утром он вошел в кофейню недалеко от дома, собираясь взбодриться перед рабочим днем. Это был не Джиттерс, и Барри почувствовал легкий укол совести, но заведение находилось намного ближе к дому, и он где-то слышал, что там делают удивительно вкусный американо.  
  
Он играл в какую-то дурацкую игру в телефоне, даже не пытаясь сконцентрироваться — если раньше эти глупости вроде «три в ряд» доводили его до безумия, то теперь он мог разделаться с игрушкой за секунды.  
  
— Я смотрю, что после всего этого ты и не подумал собрать чемодан, — раздалось откуда-то сбоку.  
  
Барри поднял глаза от экрана телефона.  
  
— Снарт.  
  
— Барри.  
  
Почему Снарт всегда называл его по имени? Это заставляло Барри чувствовать нервозность и посылало волну дрожи по позвоночнику каждый раз, когда Снарт произносил его имя низким грудным голосом.  
  
— Следующий, пожалуйста.  
  
Барри зыркнул на Снарта и, отвернувшись, улыбнулся бариста, заказывая американо. Стоило ему достать бумажник, как Снарт шагнул вперед, становясь слишком близко. Его рука коснулась ладони Барри.  
  
— Я заплачу.  
  
Наверное, именно так проваливаются в ад. Барри бестолково моргнул, а Снарт добавил, обращаясь к бариста:  
  
— Еще ванильный латте, с миндальным молоком.  
  
— Миндальное молоко? Правда? — Барри в растерянности смотрел, как Снарт расплачивается, забыв о том, что нужно вроде бы протестовать.  
  
Снарт пожал плечами и непринужденно улыбнулся бариста.  
  
— И что тут такого? У меня непереносимость лактозы.  
  
Барри нахмурился. Да, это логично, но…  
  
— Не думал, что ты предпочитаешь латте со сладким сиропом.  
  
Пока они ждали свой заказ, Снарт бессовестно разглядывал Барри.  
  
— Учитывая твои проблемы с кариесом, я бы поостерегся шутить на эту тему.  
  
Барри склонил голову к плечу, упрямо сжав зубы.  
  
— Ты решил меня воспитывать?  
  
— А чего бы нет? Люблю, когда ты бесишься.  
  
— Ты поэтому решил купить мне кофе? Чтобы позлить?  
  
Удивительно, но Снарт только ухмыльнулся и взял свой стакан с латте.  
  
— Нет, пацан. Это взятка. Нам нужно _кое-что_ обсудить.  
  
Конечно, взятка. Это было намного лучше, чем Снарт, покупающий ему кофе без причины, но Барри почему-то остро ощутил разочарование. Чтобы не выглядеть дураком, он отхлебнул кофе, и черт, вкус соответствовал ожиданиям.  
  
Настроение немного улучшилось, и даже Снарт, внимательно наблюдающий за ним, уже не раздражал настолько.  
  
— Хорошо… давай поговорим.  
  
Это была неплохая мысль; намного проще будет договориться со Снартом и обсудить некоторые элементарные вещи вроде похода в магазин и прочих. Усаживаясь за стол, выбранный Снартом, Барри задумался, сможет ли он выбить себе именно эту кофейню, потому что кофе здесь был просто чудесный.  
  
— Ну так... — произнес Снарт, после чего вдруг замолчал.  
  
Барри тоже сидел тихо, но пауза начала затягиваться, казалось, Снарт был совершенно не расположен откровенничать. Барри поерзал на стуле, чувствуя себя неловко и странно. Он сидел напротив Капитана Холода со стаканом кофе, за окном светило утреннее солнце. На Снарте была кожаная куртка, а Барри оделся в свою привычную одежду, которую носил на работу — рубашка с воротничком, а сверху свитер.  
  
— Ну так, — с такой же интонацией произнес Барри, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать.  
  
— Думаю, нам стоит установить несколько правил, если нам так и придется жить бок о бок, — наконец начал говорить Снарт. — Например, не делиться информацией с полицией… и Негодяями.  
  
— Я никому не говорил, — тут же сообщил Барри.  
  
— Я тоже. Помимо этого, я предлагаю не использовать факт нашего соседства при столкновениях или наших любимых играх в догонялки. Бизнес есть бизнес, а это… личное.  
  
— Личное?  
  
— У тебя есть слово получше, Скарлет?  
  
Барри снова поерзал и сделал вид, что внезапно захотел кофе, прикладываясь к стакану. Нет, другое слово он подобрать не мог, но это «личное» звучало как-то неуместно.  
  
Барри судорожно вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, оставим соседство подальше от того, что мы… делаем. А ты больше не будешь подкалывать меня насчет кариеса и зубной нити, идет?  
  
Это определенно было странно, видеть, как Леонард Снарт откидывается на стуле, пьет кофе и довольно улыбается.  
  
— Ну, разве что, когда ты не в костюме, вот как сейчас.  
  
— Да ладно, ты вообще носишь ретейнер.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что твои неуклюжие попытки острить работают лишь в том случае, если человек и правда обижается на всю эту чушь?  
  
Барри едва удержался от желания презрительно закатить глаза и вместо этого скрестил руки на груди, откинувшись на спинку стула так же, как Снарт.  
  
— Хорошо. Значит, бизнес — отдельно, и это... тоже отдельно. Но я хочу пересекаться с тобой как можно реже. Не воруй мои авокадо, и больше никаких случайных встреч в этой кофейне. — Он ловко закинул удочку насчет вкуснющего кофе, пожалуйста, пусть Снарту не особо здесь понравилось.  
  
— Ты все еще злишься из-за авокадо? Оно было очень спелым, я сделал отличный гуакамоле. — Блядь, это было странно. Весь этот чертов разговор был странным. — Ну и что ты предлагаешь, пацан? Составим таблицу, впишем в нее наши графики, чтобы больше не встречаться?  
  
— Именно!  
  
Так, отлично, Снарт был в теме.  
  
— Это идиотизм.  
  
Проехали.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Потому. — Снарт вдруг перегнулся через стол, и Барри напрягся всем телом, держа оборону. — Я не только не верю, что ты способен придерживаться графика, но и сомневаюсь, что тебе нужно посвящать меня в свои привычки настолько, чтобы я знал о твоих перемещениях семь дней в неделю.  
  
Барри побледнел.  
  
— Нет, не нужно. Тогда, у меня другое предложение. Давай сделаем список мест, в которые мы оба ходим, магазины, кафе, банки и все остальное.  
  
— Ты не получишь эту кофейню, Красный. — Снарт просто смеялся над ним.  
  
Черт побери.  
  
— Почему ты зовешь меня «Красный» или «Скарлет»? — обиженно пробормотал Барри. — Это вообще не в кассу. — Он был без костюма, и, к тому же, они договорились держать работу отдельно, а…  
  
— А ты продолжаешь называть меня «Снарт».  
  
— Ну а как еще?  
  
— Лен.  
  
Глаза Барри едва не вылезли из орбит.  
  
— Лен? Я должен называть тебя «Лен»?  
  
Снарт выглядел более раздраженным, чем можно было представить.  
  
— Почему нет? Это просто имя, я же не на ужин тебя приглашаю.  
  
— Как насчет «Леонарда»?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя Бартоломью?  
  
Барри поморщился. В десятку, блин.  
  
— Ладно… Лен. На этом все? Я на работу опоздаю.  
  
Снарт — то есть, Лен, — кивнул.  
  
— Увидимся, _Барри_.  
  


***

  
  
В целом Лен был доволен тем, как складывалась их ежедневная рутина после этого разговора. Барри перестал приставать к нему в овощном отделе, а Лен, в свою очередь, перестал доставать пацана зубной гигиеной. Если они сталкивались на лестнице — за последнее время это случилось всего раз, но все же, — то просто вежливо кивали друг другу.  
  
Все было именно так, как планировал Лен. Он стал понимать гораздо больше в расписании и привычках Флэша, и также в его скорости. То, что Барри чаще всего пользовался пожарной лестницей, чтобы незамеченным уходить и возвращаться домой, от внимания Лена тоже не укрылось. Это вполне могло быть причиной, почему пацан выбрал именно эту квартиру.  
  
Теперь Снарт мог знать, в какие именно дни Флэш работает чаще всего (точнее, по ночам в выходные), и в какое время пацан торчит в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, занимаясь… ну, чем там занимается команда Флэша.  
  
А еще соседство дало Лену больше представления о Барри Аллене, как об обычном человеке. Помимо того, что ему случайно удалось выяснить о его продуктовых пристрастиях — пацан питался как типичный холостяк, — Лен узнал, что Барри не приводит домой друзей, кроме Айрис Уэст и Циско. Ну, может, в то время, как Лена самого не было дома, кто-то к Аллену все же приходил, но единственный раз, когда он слышал не только Барри, но и еще кого-то, был именно тогда, когда Лен узнал его друзей.  
  
Лен также выяснил, что у Барри прекрасный голос. Не то чтобы он не догадывался, но теперь таланты пацана были как на ладони. Очень часто, принимая утренний душ, Лен мог слышать голос за стенкой. Их ванные комнаты соединялись непосредственно через стену, которые в доме были не очень-то толстыми. Так что если по воле случая одни принимали душ одновременно, голос Барри доносился из каждой трубы или отверстия в ванной. В основном Барри исполнял песни из сериалов, и Лен, в конце концов, даже начал получать от этого музыкального сопровождения удовольствие, и даже жалел, что они с Барри условились не использовать их частную жизнь в качестве оружия при стычках Флэша и Капитана Холода. Лену до чертиков хотелось подколоть Барри его восторженным исполнением Grease Lightning из мюзикла «Бриолин».  
  
И каждый раз, оказываясь в такой странной ситуации, Лен мог услышать глухие звуки, доносившиеся из соседней ванной после того, как музыка заканчивалась, а вода все еще продолжала шуметь. Он мог лишь предположить, что еще включали в себя водные процедуры Барри. Вообще-то, это его не касалось, но если подумать, то указывало, что Барри — нормальный здоровый молодой человек. Размышляя над этим, Лен делал то же самое, представляя, чем мог заниматься Барри за стенкой. Сочетание чистого сильного голоса, кожаного костюма и симпатичного лица, да еще и образ Барри в душе, для либидо Лена отнюдь не являлось сдерживающим фактором — совсем наоборот.  
  


***

  
  
После заключения нового соглашения Барри умудрился ни разу не встретиться со Снартом в течение долгого времени, что его очень радовало. Несколько недель Барри не появлялся дома, занимаясь делами Флэша, мотаясь в Стар Сити, ну и принимая участие в подготовке свадьбы Айрис и Эдди. Это казалось интересным, пока Айрис не предложила Барри стать ее «другом невесты» — «подружкой невесты» он быть точно не мог, — что показалось ему чистым безумием, потому что Айрис запрягла его помогать с вещами, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал.  
  
Барри был рад за Айрис и Эдди и за их состоявшуюся помолвку, теперь он мог смело двигаться от своей влюбленности к чему-то более настоящему и реальному. Она была счастлива, пусть и с другим, а это было все, что Барри хотел для Айрис.  
На деле планирование свадьбы оказалось жутко скучным занятием. Но судьба благоволила Барри, потому что в пятницу вечером, когда он должен был изучать виды бумаги и шрифтов для приглашений, ему пришлось срочно отлучиться по делам Флэша. Он никогда еще не был настолько благодарен преступникам Централ Сити. Айрис, хоть и понимающе отнеслась к его внезапному побегу, взяла с Барри обещание, что когда она сузит список шрифтов, он выберет лучший. Барри охотно согласился и тут же исчез, по пути отвечая на звонок Циско.  
  
И вот же блядь.  
  
— Бомба?! Насколько мощная?! Кто-нибудь…  
  
— Пострадавших нет, Барри! — в коммуникаторе послышался успокаивающий голос Кейтлин. Циско только что закончил объяснять, что в Айрон Хайтс пробита восточная стена и внешние ограждения, причем, стена тюрьмы взорвана не только снаружи, но и внутри.  
  
— Слава богу. — Барри сразу подумал об отце, но с ним все было в порядке, как сказала Кейтлин, а там была рыба покрупнее — кто взорвал эту чертову тюремную стену и ограждение, умудрившись одновременно быть с двух сторон, и скольким преступникам удалось сбежать.  
  
Остаток вечера Барри провел за «уборкой» — выискивал сбежавших заключенных и возвращал их обратно, пока военные пытались подавить бунт, вспыхнувший в одном из тюремных блоков. Сам Барри старался держаться подальше от военных (главным образом не желая сталкиваться с Эйлингом), но полиция все равно потребовала внимания. Капитан Сингх не постеснялся вызвать Флэша, как только узнал, что он бегает где-то поблизости. Несколько часов прошли как в тумане, Барри носился по одной и той же траектории от Джо, у которого получал инструкции и местоположение, бежал туда, где прятались сбежавшие преступники, хватал их и возвращал обратно в тюрьму прежде, чем они успевали добраться до Централ Сити.  
  
Свою работу Барри выполнил на отлично, но двоих преступников так и не смогли поймать — Джеймс Джесси и Аксель Уокер. Кто же еще. Никто из них не был замечен в отсеке, где взорвалась бомба. Естественно, вся эта заварушка была лишь отвлекающим маневром, пока они сами сбежали какими-то другими путями эвакуации. Оставался лишь один вопрос, когда и как они успели заложить эту чертову бомбу.  
  
Прежде чем вернуться домой, Барри воспользовался моментом и навестил отца, тайком проникнув в его камеру. Это слегка взбодрило, но оставаться долго Барри было нельзя, поэтому он сбежал через несколько минут, клятвенно пообещав отцу, что вернется в ближайшее время.  
  
Наконец измученный Барри побежал в сторону дома. Он влетел в Централ Сити уже на грани энергетического истощения, ускорившись из последних сил, мечтая как можно быстрее пролезть в окно и обессиленно свалиться на кровать, позабыв о мире часов эдак на пять или даже шесть. Вспыхнув по пожарной лестнице на свой этаж, Барри вдруг краем глаза заметил, что на железной площадке он не один.  
  
— Холод.  
  
Снарт стоял, прислонившись к ограждениям со своей стороны лестницы. На нем были легкие пижамные штаны и футболка с воротником на пуговицах, которая вроде бы называлась хенли. Стояла теплая ночь, но не настолько, чтобы выходить на улицу в таком виде, вызвавшем у Барри резонный вопрос — как Снарту не холодно? Да и что вообще он делает снаружи. С пожарной лестницы вряд ли можно было разглядеть хоть что-то, кроме темного переулка — Барри именно поэтому выбрал эту квартиру, он мог беспрепятственно уходить из дома и возвращаться, не рискуя быть замеченным.  
  
— Флэш. Ты поздно. Спасал город?  
  
В переулке было темно, но слабого света фонаря, стоявшего неподалеку, было достаточно, чтобы Барри мог разглядеть лицо Снарта, казавшегося настороженным и серьезным. Он вряд ли ждал появления Барри, но выглядел каким-то напряженным. Барри прислонился спиной к ограждению напротив Лена и снял капюшон.  
  
— Что-то вроде того. — Он позволил себе улыбнуться. Ночь была тяжелой, но в конечном итоге все закончилось хорошо.  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто бежал с самых Гавайев.  
  
— Ты вряд ли хочешь знать причину.  
  
Кто знает, может, Снарту и впрямь было бы интересно, история сегодняшнего дня казалась неплохой, но Барри слишком устал, чтобы устраивать монологи. Сейчас он даже стоял с трудом, а карабканье на свой этаж забрало последние силы, поэтому он решил перевести разговор в другое русло.  
  
— Почему ты не спишь?  
  
— Бессонница. Проблемы со сном — неизменные спутники людей после сорока. Так что наслаждайся молодостью.  
  
Лену сорок?  
  
— Ты не выглядишь на свой возраст.  
  
— Это комплимент?  
  
— Это… констатация факта. — Барри почему-то вспомнил про администратора по имени Рэймонд. — Теперь я знаю, почему ты зовешь меня «пацан». Я раньше думал, что ты просто мудак.  
  
— Мне сорок два, — хмыкнул Лен. — Через пару месяцев сорок три…  
  
— Можно спросить? — выпалил Барри, не успев как следует подумать.  
  
Лен недоуменно наклонил голову и нахмурился.  
  
— Почему-то я уверен, что мне не очень понравится вопрос.  
  
— Нет, нет, просто… в банке, когда мы снова встретились, ты… действительно приходил по делам? Или мне пора готовиться к предотвращению очередного ограбления?  
  
Снарт фыркнул.  
  
— По делам. Я предпочитаю движущиеся мишени — банк слишком очевидное место, да еще и находится рядом с полицейским участком.  
  
— Но с твоей криопушкой…  
  
— Ты поощряешь меня на ограбление, Барри? — Голубые глаза Снарта задержались на лице Барри, заставляя его смутиться и позорно покраснеть.  
  
— Что? Нет! Я просто подумал, что ты… ну, не знаю, решил расширить горизонты.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто мне лучше обчистить банк, чем инвестировать в него же.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что все твои _«инвестиции»_ — ворованные?  
  
— Ты переживаешь за состояние моих счетов?  
  
— Я просто… черт. Если ты ничего такого не планировал, то зачем флиртовал с администратором?  
  
Барри не собирался спрашивать, просто он чертовски устал и толком не понимал, что несет. Он мог бы забрать свои слова назад, правда, но хрен там. Ему просто нужно лечь спать.  
  
— Я… что? — Голос Лена прозвучал недоверчиво, но потом Снарт рассмеялся. — Скажи, что это шутка. Ты подумал, что я клеил этого парня, чтобы обокрасть его место работы? Барри, это называется «попытка назначить свидание». Тебе чаще нужно выходить из своей ракушки.  
  
Барри еще больше покраснел и свирепо уставился на Снарта. Черт, он должен выкрутиться. Этот засранец ничего не докажет, ничего!  
  
— Я… так, стоп. Ты гей? — Блин, его собственный рот решил разобраться с более насущными проблемами, чем защита его социальной жизни.  
  
Снарт наклонился чуть ближе.  
  
— Это проблема?  
  
— Нет, нет, я просто не привык думать о своих врагах… в таком ключе. — Ему определенно надо заткнуться и срочно идти спать. Но Снарт вопросительно выгнул брови, и Барри ничего не оставалось, как сконфуженно продолжить. — Я вот, например… бисексуал. Это так, для справки.  
  
О, боже. Снарт удивленно распахнул глаза. Барри срочно нужно научиться держать язык за зубами. Не то чтобы он никогда не говорил с людьми на такие темы, просто сейчас он чувствовал необходимость ответить откровенностью на откровенность.  
  
— Считай меня лицемером, но я действительно удивлен. Боже мой, Алый Бегун, теперь я начинаю понимать, почему ты выбрал для костюма красную кожу.  
  
Пунцовый от стыда Барри мысленно взмолился, чтобы в темноте Снарт не разглядел его лицо.  
  
— Нет, черт! Это все Циско, и это не кожа, а сверхпрочный триполимер, который…  
  
— Хочешь сказать, Циско к тебе неровно дышит?  
  
— Не выворачивай слова наизнанку, Лен.  
  
— Ты думал, я собирался ограбить банк, потому что я клеил администратора.  
  
Барри тяжело вздохнул и потер все еще алевшие щеки.  
  
— Это был очень странный разговор. Я иду спать.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Барри.  
  
Он замер, перелезая через подоконник, одной ногой касаясь пола своей квартиры.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Лен.


	4. Во всем виноват торт

После ложной пожарной тревоги Барри не видел Лена всю неделю, ни разу не столкнулся с ним ни в кафе, ни в бакалейном магазине. Все это время Барри пытался убедить себя, что это хорошо.  
  
И в четверг вечером Барри тоже особо не парился (до поры до времени), пытаясь решить, какую замороженную пиццу выбрать на ужин. Но от мыслей о еде его отвлек стук в дверь. Стук. Странно, что не звонок, наверное, это кто-то из соседей, наверное, миссис Томпсон…  
  
Барри захлопнул морозилку и пошел к двери. И лучше бы он ее не открывал…  
  
— Лен?  
  
— Добрый вечер, Барри. У тебя не найдется немного муки?  
  
— Муки?  
  
— Муки. М-у-к-а. Такая белая пудра, которая используется в кулинарии.  
  
Барри непонимающе моргнул. Зачем Лену нужна мука? Снарт страдальчески закатил глаза и отпихнул его в сторону, проходя в квартиру.  
  
— Эй, что ты де… — Барри очнулся и быстро последовал за Леном, который принялся открывать кухонные шкафчики. Его шкафчики на его кухне.  
  
— Здесь тарелки…  
  
— Зачем ты поставил сюда тарелки?  
  
— Потому что… послушай, все для выпечки в нижнем шкафу, — указал Барри. Лен присел на корточки, открыл дверцу и заглянул внутрь. Чуть слышно вздохнув, он молча перебирал пакеты, пока не нашел то, что ищет.  
  
— Спасибо, — коротко бросил он, поднявшись на ноги и придерживая увесистый закрытый пакет с мукой. Не глядя на Барри, он зашагал обратно к двери.  
  
— Что… Эй, ты не можешь просто забрать муку! — Барри кинулся за Снартом, остановившимся возле своей квартиры, чтобы достать ключи.  
  
— Почему нет? Я же вор. К тому же, это было слишком просто, ты же сам видишь.  
  
Барри уставился на ключи в руке Лена.  
  
— Ты запер дверь? Тебя же не было всего минуту.  
  
— Первое правило — всегда закрывай за собой двери.  
  
Барри не прихватил свои ключи, так что, просто пожав плечами, он вошел вслед за Леном в его квартиру.  
  
Снарт подозрительно оглянулся на него.  
  
— И что ты делаешь?  
  
— Охраняю свою муку. Бери сколько нужно и верни обратно.  
  
— Теперь это моя мука, пацан, ты ее даже открыть не успел.  
  
— И что? Это разве значит, что я купил ее просто так? Может, она новая! — Лену вовсе не нужно знать, что пакет стоит там с самого переезда. Это все равно его мука!  
  
Снарт скептически покосился на Барри и направился в кухню, позволив ему следовать за собой. Вообще это было вполне справедливо, как рассудил Барри — они же соседи, и если Лен имеет право заявиться в его квартиру и похитить муку, то эта фигня должна работать в обе стороны.  
  
Барри с любопытством огляделся, когда они прошли в гостиную, и остановился в одном шаге от Лена.  
  
— Так что ты собираешься делать?  
  
— Торт.  
  
Торт? Леонард Снарт умеет печь и собирается делать… торт?  
  
— Ты умеешь печь?  
  
— Да. У Лизы сегодня день рождения, она приедет через час. Я отстаю от расписания. Если бы не это, то я успел бы сходить в магазин за мукой.  
  
О, кажется, Лен совсем не рад. Барри чуть не захихикал. Капитан Холод не любит отставать от графика.  
  
— Это… так мило. Готовить для сестры, — искренне заметил Барри. Это и в самом деле было здорово. Барри никогда не пек тортов для Айрис.  
  
— Хм, — раздалось в ответ. Лен поставил муку на кухонную столешницу и закатал рукава. Глаза Барри против воли скользнули по чернильным рисункам на коже предплечий, начинавшихся от кисти и скрывавшихся под рукавами свитера. Он вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание увидеть больше, но это казалось слишком уж личным, так что Барри предпочел сосредоточиться на выпечке.  
  
— Что за торт?  
  
— «Черный лес». Ее любимый.  
  
— О-о, это тот, который с вареньем?  
  
— С вишней. Со взбитыми сливками и глазурью.  
  
— У тебя же аллергия на лактозу.  
  
— Я использую кокосовые сливки.  
  
Лен методично смешивал ингредиенты с мукой, предварительно взвесив порции на кухонных весах. Этот процесс выглядел каким-то успокаивающим, совсем противоположным тому, как обычно готовил Барри — его попытки больше напоминали бессмысленное перемешивание продуктов в надежде получить в итоге что-то съедобное. Барри занимался кулинарией исключительно из-за Айрис, которая подсадила его на сладкое, но ему больше импонировало сбегать в магазин, чем стоять у плиты. Готовка еды отчасти напоминала Барри химию, но он больше любил взрывоопасные ингредиенты, чем съедобные.  
  
Наблюдать за Леном в повседневной жизни, таким собранным и сосредоточенным, оказалось довольно волнительно. Он не отрывался от своего дела, машинально отвечая на вопросы Барри.  
  
Барри еще какое-то время помялся, а потом несмело спросил, припоминая — Айрис всегда говорила ему, что делать, когда они готовили вместе:  
  
— Я могу помочь?  
  
Лен резко поднял голову и прищурился.  
  
— Ты сказал, что отстаешь от расписания… Я могу… что-то сделать?  
  
Его долгий напряженный взгляд заставил Барри изрядно понервничать. Но Лен все же кивнул и указал на шкафчик.  
  
— Достань взбитые сливки из холодильника. Миска вон там, венчик в ящике рядом.  
  
Барри покорно приблизился к шкафчику, доставая необходимые вещи, потом взял холодные сливки, перелил часть в миску и вооружился венчиком. Нужно взбивать, так ведь? И эта белая вода будет сгущаться?  
  
Он начал медленно взбивать сливки, поглядывая в сторону Лена, который поочередно перемешивал в глубокой миске жидкие и сухие ингредиенты. Черт, Барри нужно было сосредоточиться и собраться, а не пялиться на ловкие движения длинных пальцев Лена. И секундой позже провидение наказало его за бессовестное разглядывание — от быстрого взбивания сливки брызнули в разные стороны, окатив Барри, холодильник и руку Лена.  
  
— Вот дерьмо! Прости!  
  
— Барри…  
  
— Я все уберу, всего одну… — Барри пулей метнулся к раковине, схватил тряпку и в мгновение ока убрал устроенный беспорядок, смущенно замерев с протянутой рукой, глядя на белесые следы на рукаве Лена. — _Секунду_. Черт, прости. — Он нерешительно отступил. — Я увлекся.  
  
— Твоя рубашка…  
  
Барри посмотрел вниз на тонкие белые полоски, расчертившие ткань.  
  
— Забудь, все нормально.  
  
Лен выглядел не слишком довольным, но от комментариев воздержался. Вместо этого он снова повернулся к своей миске и вылил тесто в три одинаковые формы для выпечки. Когда Барри уже убедил себя в том что Лен сейчас его выставит, тот сказал:  
  
— Фартук в кладовке. Добавь сахарную пудру, когда сливки загустеют.  
  
Сам от себя не ожидая, Барри почувствовал облегчение — ему разрешили остаться. И да, сахарная пудра, он знал, что чего-то не хватает. Барри огляделся в поисках кладовой и увидел небольшую дверь в глубине кухни, где нашел огромное количество разных баночек и коробочек, фартук висел тут же. Завязав пояс за спиной, он взглянул вниз и увидел на переднике… Эльзу. Она держала в руках мороженое, а вдоль подола фартука шла надпись «Холод всегда мне был по душе».  
  
— Серьезно, Лен? Фартук с Эльзой? Это смешно даже для тебя, — фыркнул Барри, выливая остатки жидких сливок в миску.  
  
Лен, закончивший расставлять формы в духовке, посмотрел на него с ухмылкой.  
  
— Говори, что хочешь, но тебе он идет, Красный.  
  
— Где ты его взял? — Барри начал снова перемешивать сливки, но на этот раз с нормальной скоростью.  
  
— Это подарок. Лиза ценит мое чувство юмора.  
  
— Ну да, кто-то же должен.  
  
Лен рассмеялся, и Барри почувствовал, что и сам улыбается. Взяв пакетик с сахарной пудрой, Лен высыпал часть в миску.  
  
— Ты не будешь отмерять порцию?  
  
— Ты не отмерил крем, так что сделаем все по-старинке.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Продегустируем.  
  
— Я не против, — хихикнул Барри.  
  
Перемешивать сливки, стоя рядом с Леном, оказалось до странного умиротворяющим занятием. Снарт взял еще одну миску и тоже стал мешать. Видимо, им потребуется больше сливок.  
  
— Стой, — прервал его Снарт через пару минут. — Давай попробуем.  
  
Он достал две ложки, и они как по команде сунули в рот по порции крема.  
  
— Больше? — спросил Лен.  
  
— Мне кажется, что нормально.  
  
Лен сунул Барри под нос свою ложку, но тот отступил, отворачиваясь.  
  
— Эй, так не пойдет!  
  
— Барри, мы не в школе, и никаких глистов у меня нет.  
  
_Да ну блин_ — недолго думая, Барри махнул ложкой в сторону Снарта, снова разбрызгивая сливки.  
  
Повисло молчание. Барри во все глаза таращился на взбитые сливки на кончике носа Лена. Расплывшись в широкой улыбке, он не стал сдерживать рвущихся наружу дурацких восторгов. Ему было абсолютно пофиг, даже если Лен был в бешенстве, до того _нелепо_ и растерянно он выглядел.  
  
И тогда Лен, медленно и методично поднял ложку и в точно таком же неспешном темпе и с совершенно нейтральным выражением лица выплеснул содержимое прямо на голову Барри.  
  
Теперь засмеялись они оба — Лен глубоко и звучно, а Барри загоготал, хватаясь за живот.  
  
И началось.  
  
Барри схватил ложку и отправил в сторону Снарта еще один залп, но тот увернулся и цапнул свою миску, а вторую кинул прямо в Барри, который на спидфорсе, что было по факту жульничеством, успел ее перехватить.  
  
— Ну держись! — крикнул Барри, целясь в Лена теперь уже венчиком, но промазал и снова раскрасил сливками холодильник.  
  
— Неплохая попытка!  
  
Лен в ответ тоже махнул венчиком, заляпывая потолок, а потом и щеки и подбородок Барри. Он расхохотался и бросился к Лену, впечатывая ложку ему в подбородок. Снарт ухмыльнулся, пихая миску куда-то на стол, и схватил Барри за запястья, успев забрать ложку, которую тут же сунул в рот.  
  
— Определенно нужно больше сахара.  
  
— Я думал, что достаточно, — заулыбался Барри.  
  
— Попробуй сам. — Лен пальцем стер с его щеки белые потеки, Барри не успел как следует подумать, чуть повернул голову и втянул палец Лена в рот, обвивая его языком и…  
  
— Ленни, что здесь происходит?  
  
Вот блядь.  
  
Шокированная Лиза Снарт стояла в дверях, с трудом удерживая шесть банок пива.  
  
Барри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять — он держит в руках миску со сливками, причем на нем дурацкий фартук Снарта, волосы все во взбитых сливках, как и одежда, _а во рту он держит указательный палец Лена_ , который, опустить бы этот факт, блин, прижат к его нёбу и _блядь, блядь, бля-я-ядь!_  
  
Барри в мгновение превратился в спелый помидор, выпустил изо рта — _о боже!_ — палец и врезался спиной в холодильник, держа миску перед собой словно щит.  
  
— Лиза! Ты рано.  
  
— Кажется, я помешала, Ленни? Кто это?  
  
_Да блядь._  
  
— Мой сосед.  
  
— Ой ли? Ты хочешь сказать «твой парень»?  
  
Барри, собиравшийся перестать краснеть, заалел еще сильнее. Что? Почему Лиза решила, что… блядь, конечно, Лиза только это и могла подумать.  
  
— Хм…  
  
— Лиза…  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я с ума сошла? Почему ты не сказал мне? Серьезно, вы _готовите_ вместе. Ты никогда не пускал меня на кухню, когда готовил. Ох, какой у вас тут бардак…  
  
— Мы не… в смысле, я не… — начал Барри, поскольку Лен не собирался ничего объяснять сестре. Лиза повернулась и кокетливо взглянула на Барри.  
  
— А ты симпатичный. Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Барри, — полузадушенно ответил он.  
  
Лиза кивнула и посмотрела на брата.  
  
— Он _очень милый_. Скажи, что он на самом деле старше, чем выглядит.  
  
— Ему двадцать пять.  
  
Лен знает его возраст?  
  
— Слава богу. Почему ты не сказал, что пригласил его на мой день рождения? Честно, Лен, надо предупреждать. Я и не знала, что у тебя кто-то есть.  
  
Барри уставился на Лена, ответившего ему взглядом, в котором в равной степени читались вопрос и вызов. Блядь, дерьмо, дерьмо!  
  
— Я рада, не волнуйся. Ты слишком долго был один, — сказала Лиза, не замечая их переглядок. Она протанцевала мимо стола и открыла холодильник, сгружая туда пиво.  
  
— Я правда его сосед, живу в соседней квартире, — стараясь звучать как можно более убедительно, сказал Барри, отставляя миску в сторону. Им срочно нужно разобраться и избавиться от всех недоразумений.  
  
Лиза оглянулась на брата и удивленно приподняла брови, не обращая на блеяние Барри никакого внимания.  
  
— Ты встречаешься с соседом? Это что-то новенькое, Ленни.  
  
— Ну… — начал Лен, и Барри с облегчением вздохнул. — Ты же меня знаешь. Трудно не влюбиться в такого симпатягу.  
  
_ЧТО?!_  
  
Лен подошел к Барри и приобнял его за талию. Тот весь напрягся и едва ли не дрожал, но Снарт и не думал отступать, _а поцеловал его в щеку_ , прямо в белесый след от сливок. Барри почувствовал, как его желудок сжимается, когда Лен коснулся языком его кожи, собирая крем. Он разрывался между сию секунду кровавым убийством Снарта и желанием хлопнуться в обморок. Правда, Лен тут же отстранился, но держать руку на талии Барри не перестал.  
  
— Он так мило выглядит в твоем фартуке, — улыбнувшись, заметила Лиза, приближаясь к ним и протягивая руку остолбеневшему Барри. — Приятно познакомиться, Барри. Я Лиза.  
  
— Э-м-м-м, да, я знаю. В смысле, Лен рассказывал о тебе. Мы ведь встречаемся, а пары это и делают, ну, то есть, разговаривают. В общем, э-э-э, я тоже рад наконец-то познакомиться.  
  
Рука Лена на мгновение сжала его рубашку, будто он хотел сказать что-то, но Барри не смог уловить посыл — _это была благодарность за поддержку лжи? Или досада, потому что у Барри плохо получалось врать?_ — а потом прикосновение исчезло, но перед этим Лен нарочито провел ладонью по его спине.  
  
— Теперь, когда вы познакомились, вы не возражаете, чтобы я продолжил готовить?  
  
Барри ушел в гостиную, бросив фартук на спинку стула. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, потому что понятия не имел, что тут происходит и почему, и с чего это ему приходится подыгрывать всяким небылицам. Лен оставил его наедине с Лизой, которая точно была мастером лжи. Барри покосился в ее сторону, и его ладони сразу же противно вспотели. Он отпил пиво, которое каким-то невероятным образом оказалось в руке.  
  
Твою мать, он с головой увяз в этом дерьме.  
  
— Итак, Барри, как давно вы с Ленни вместе?  
  
— М-м, два месяца. — Блин, это слишком долго. Два месяца назад Барри встретил Лена у стоматолога. Что он несет? — В смысле, мы официально не были парой, просто встречались… — Да, встречались. Именно это слово означает натыкаться друг на друга в разных местах, воровать авокадо, уворачиваться от залпа криопушки, а потом еще чертова пожарная сигнализация подлила масла в огонь. Да, именно _встречались_.  
  
— Вы встречались, будучи соседями?  
  
— Э-м-м-м… я просто то и дело натыкался на этого симпатичного незнакомца как только переехал — в банке, в кофейне за углом, у стоматолога… Один раз он просто купил мне кофе, что и привело… к продолжению. — Барри почувствовал что краснеет и сразу присосался к пиву, так удачно оказавшимся в его руке.  
  
Он мог слышать, как Лен что-то делает на кухне, которая находилась достаточно близко, чтобы тот мог узнать, о чем говорят Барри и Лиза. Если он поймет, что дело дрянь, и у Барри ничего не выходит, то вмешается…, но Снарт этого не сделал. Лиза смотрела на Барри так, будто бы обладала рентгеновским зрением, и от ее внимательных глаз точно не может ускользнуть ни одна деталь. Запоздало Барри понял, что один неверный шаг может раскрыть его личность. Так вот, почему Лен пошел на это… чтобы помочь ему?  
  
— А ты, Лиза, встречаешься с кем-нибудь? — с надеждой спросил Барри. Ему очень хотелось сменить тему.  
  
— О, нет, сейчас нет. Ни одной свободной минуты! Хотя, мне нравится один милый ученый.  
  
— Ученый? — голос Барри прозвучал жалко даже для его собственных ушей. Лиза говорила о _Циско_?  
  
— Ммм, мне по душе умные мальчики. Кстати, Барри, чем ты занимаешься?  
  
Дерьмо! Вот что он должен сказать? Лен хотел, чтобы его сестра узнала, что тот, с кем он встречается, работает в полиции? Она будет подозревать еще больше, если прознает?  
  
Голос Лена из кухни уберег Барри от необдуманного ответа.  
  
— Он значок, Лиз.  
  
От удивления Лиза приоткрыла рот и вытаращила глаза. Придя в себя, она моргнула и крикнула в сторону кухни — ее голос все равно слегка дрожал:  
  
— Ты встречаешься с _копом_ , Лен? — Тон Лизы больше не был мягким и протяжным. Барри снова глотнул пива, от ужаса почти теряя рассудок. Все плохо, черт.  
  
— Он криминалист, а не коп, — сухо отрезал появившийся в дверях Снарт в дурацком цветом фартуке.  
  
— А ты… — Лиза мотнула головой в сторону Барри, но потом опять уставилась на брата. — А он?..  
  
— Он знает, сестренка, — ответил Лен, прислоняясь к стене.  
  
Боже, можно выдохнуть. Барри облегченно улыбнулся. Ему не нужно было притворяться, что он какой-то тупоголовый наивный придурок, который встречается с Капитаном Холодом. Расхрабрившись, он открыл было рот, чтобы поддержать новую порцию лжи, но Лиза уже перехватила нить разговора:  
  
— Лен рассказал тебе о своем… образе жизни? Он упоминал о _своей тяге к… холод_ у?  
  
Барри рассмеялся.  
  
— Отличный способ объяснить. Да, я знаю о том, что он… Капитан Холод. — Так, стоп, об этом стоило подумать заранее. У Лизы вытянулось лицо, она уставилась на Барри, не моргая.  
  
— Я просто… Как правило, Ленни так не поступает… — медленно произнесла она, переводя взгляд с Барри на Лена. — Так между вами все действительно серьезно?  
  
— Лиза, — предупреждающе вставил Лен. — Давай, в первую твою встречу с моим парнем не будем устраивать ему допрос с пристрастием.  
  
— Это то, что все сестры делают, Ленни. За то, что ты познакомил нас _в мой день рождения_ , сегодня я имею право требовать все, что захочу, любые вопросы.  
  
Лен закатил глаза и молча ушел обратно на кухню. Барри проводил его тоскливым взглядом и терпеливо начал отвечать на вопросы Лизы — он рассказал о своей работе в департаменте, где и выяснил, что Лен это и есть Капитан Холод. Он немного приукрасил, сказав, что услышал голос Капитана Холода на видео, которого теперь, естественно, уже не существует. На том ролике Снарт впервые столкнулся с Флэшем, и Барри не мог не узнать его голос. И он принял это как часть Лена, потому что тот много для него значил.  
  
И в конце монолога Барри со смущением признался, что сдался Лену с потрохами в тот день, когда отдал тот ему свое пальто во время пожарной тревоги.  
  
Все выглядело ужасным и нелепым фарсом и было настолько смешным, что Барри едва удерживался от смешков, но его улыбку Лиза восприняла как радость оттого, что они с Леном вместе. Да, он и его бойфренд, Капитан Холод, чей злодейский образ жизни милый скромный судмедэксперт Барри Аллен смог принять, потому что Холод обещал не трогать мирных граждан, да и плюс к этому, Лен его просто обожал. Просто идеальная картина. Как он вообще в это вляпался, вашу мать? Но Лиза проглотила его рассказ, тщательно прожевала, а потом даже взяла Барри за руку.  
  
— Я рада, что у него есть ты. Лен слишком долго был одинок.  
  
Так, стоп, ему нельзя расстраиваться из-за печальной судьбы Капитана Холода, какого черта?  
  
Он попытался улыбнуться.  
  
— Я тоже рад, Лиза. Я рад, что он есть у меня.  
  
Лиза ласково улыбнулась в ответ, и Барри почувствовал себя полным мудаком, но потом их окликнул Лен, так что разговор, слава богу, пришлось свернуть.  
В любом случае за все свои страдания и глупую ложь Барри получил вкусный ужин и кусок невероятного торта. Правда муку он так и не забрал обратно.  
  


***

  
  
Лиза покинула квартиру брата, все еще находясь в легком шоке от увиденного. Вот так сюрприз на день рождения — с каких пор ее брат встречается с _Флэшем_?! Серьезно, они думают, что она настолько глупа и не в состоянии сложить два и два? Она видела половину его лица из-под маски и знала достаточно, чтобы собрать все воедино, только услышав, как Барри произносит «Капитан Холод».  
  
Когда Лиза вошла на кухню, эти двое выглядели так забавно, словно по уши влюбленные придурки, которые сами этого не понимают. Неудивительно, что они пытались выдать это за простое соседство, а если это тоже правда, то веселее вдвойне! Несомненно, это поможет им сблизиться. История про кофейню отчетливо пахла враньем, но они и правда могли встречаться часто, если живут рядом, разве нет? Но потом Лиза вдруг вспомнила, как Флэш и Капитан Холод обменялись взаимными подколками про зубные ретейнеры и гигиену, так что рассказ Барри мог отчасти быть правдой. Их отношения вполне могли начаться именно так.  
  
Всю дорогу до дома Лиза нервно прикусывала губу. Лен и Флэш, который еще и работает копом — разве мог ее брат быть настолько неудачником в амурных делах?  
  
Или нет… На этот раз Лен нашел себе парня, который в курсе его темных делишек, его холодного альтер-эго, и, несмотря на работу в полиции и супергеройство, Барри смотрит на Лена так, будто держит на веревочке чертову луну. Этот донельзя милый взгляд многое объяснял.  
  
Интересно, как долго она сможет притворяться, что ничего не знает? Эта мысль вызвала игривую улыбку. Что ж, настало время повеселиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Лен врет насчет фартука, он сам его купил и очень им гордится. У Эйден точно такой же (прим.автора)


	5. Краски сгущаются

Лен вполне успешно пережил ужин, и, кажется, у Лизы не возникло никаких подозрений относительно Барри. Когда спидстер помогал Лену с уборкой посуды, Лиза как раз собралась домой, так что им пришлось оставить мокрые намыленные тарелки и выйти в прихожую, попрощаться с ней и еще раз поздравить с днем рождения. Как только Лиза оказалась на безопасном расстоянии за плотно закрытой дверью, Барри повернулся к Лену.  
  
— Ну и какого черта _это_ было? — спросил он, усиленно сдерживая возмущение. Идеальное поведение мистера Идеального Бойфренда, блин.  
  
— Я тебя прикрывал, Флэш.  
  
Барри поймал усмешку Снарта и раздраженно закатил глаза, отвернулся и прошлепал на кухню. Лен проводил его удивленным взглядом и последовал за ним. Барри что, собирается мыть посуду?  
  
— Делая вид, что мы встречаемся? — Барри решил выместить всю свою агрессию на металлической форме для запекания, полируя ее губкой до блеска. Лен комментировать происходящее не собирался, равно как и выражать недовольство.  
  
— Лиза умна. Она точно знает, что я не позволю посторонним людям находиться на моей кухне, да еще и принимать участие в готовке. К тому же, она застала нас в весьма недвусмысленном положении.  
  
Барри опять покраснел, а Лен ухмыльнулся, глядя на его алые щеки, а потом потянулся к вымытой кастрюле, которую собирался протереть полотенцем.  
  
— Послушай, пацан, если бы у Лизы были подозрения, то она сразу начала бы копать. Я повернул ситуацию в нашу пользу и спас твою задницу. Так что ты теперь мне должен. — Лен подчеркнуто пристально вгляделся в лицо Барри, у которого от такого поворота событий отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Должен _тебе_?! Ты заставил меня подыгрывать твоему вранью, а я мою посуду у тебя дома! Это ты должен мне спасибо сказать!  
  
— Я накормил тебя ужином и дал два куска торта, — ловко парировал Лен. Наверное, стоит поблагодарить Барри за помощь, когда тот закончит протирать последние тарелки…, но это точно будет выглядеть как капитуляция.  
  
— Так, ладно. Будем считать, что мы квиты. — Барри выдернул пробку из раковины, позволяя воде утечь в слив, а Лен торжественно поставил последнюю вытертую тарелку в сушилку. Не обращая внимание на его довольное лицо, Барри повернулся к двери. Нет, так дело не пойдет.  
  
— Не так быстро, Скарлет.  
  
— Да что еще?  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, еще ничего не закончилось.  
  
Барри растерянно оглянулся на пустую раковину.  
  
— Но посуда…  
  
Барри определенно нужно поумнеть.  
  
— Мы же как бы встречаемся. — Лен умудрился не закатить глаза, если только совсем чуть-чуть, не удержавшись от ноток снисхождения в голосе.  
  
— Скажи Лизе, что мы расстались! — с вызовом произнес Барри, упирая кулаки в бедра. Но Лен, несмотря на его показную уверенность, не собирался отступать — у него был ужин и десерт, чтобы все как следует обдумать, и теперь он был полностью уверен в своем плане.  
  
— Конечно. То есть Лиза должна будет спокойно воспринять то, что после того как она встретила в моей квартире мальчика-копа, с которым я встречаюсь, который, к тому же, в курсе моей преступной жизни и _весь чертов вечер_ говорил, что любит меня настолько, чтобы закрыть на все это глаза, мы с этим парнем решили внезапно расстаться?  
  
— Скажи, что я не смог смириться с твоим отвратительным криминальным образом жизни.  
  
— Ты пропустил часть, где ты весь вечер распинался, что принял меня таким? И ты точно уверен, что невинный судмедэксперт Барри Аллен выдержит гнев моей сестры? — Лен успел и об этом подумать, резкий внезапный разрыв может спровоцировать Лизу на гнев. Помимо этого, ее ужасная привычка совать нос в дела Лена может развалить весь этот карточный домик к чертовой матери.  
  
— Тогда не знаю… скажи, что ты мне изменил.  
  
Лен окинул Барри недоверчивым взглядом.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что мне жить надоело, пацан?  
  
— Единственный человек, которого боится Капитан Холод — его сестра? — Барри гнусно захихикал.  
  
— Есть причины, поверь, — невозмутимо ответил Лен.  
  
Барри вздохнул так, будто из него разом выпустили весь воздух.  
  
— И что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Притворись, что мы встречаемся.  
  
— Да я уже это делаю! — Барри раздраженно всплеснул руками, а Лен нахмурился.  
  
— Всего месяц, пацан. Потом я скажу Лизе, что все пошло наперекосяк — мы можем пару недель поизображать ругань и мелкие ссоры, тогда расставание будет казаться естественным. Это поможет сохранить _твою_ личность в тайне, а я сохраню свой зад в целости.  
  
Удивительно, но, казалось, Барри всерьез рассматривает это предложение, на его лице появилось сосредоточенное выражение. Он скрестил руки и мрачно поджал губы.  
  
— Месяц? И никто не узнает? Никто, если ты не хочешь, чтобы это дошло до Джо… — Барри вдруг вытаращил глаза. — Нет, стой, я могу остаться без работы, если кто-то узнает, да и это вообще тянет на уголовку… Черт, ты будешь мне должен, Лен!  
  
Должен ему? Блядь, ни за что. Это Лен делает ему одолжение, а не наоборот.  
  
— Мы защищаем тебя, а не меня. Ты думаешь, это легко? Мои Негодяи могут все только усложнить.  
  
Лен не стал говорить, что молодой привлекательный парень, слизывающий с его пальца взбитые сливки, не самое ужасное, что случалось с ним за последнее время. Все же не стоит давить на Барри слишком сильно.  
  
Барри опасно прищурился.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «Негодяями, которые все усложнят»?  
  
Так, этого говорить точно не стоило.  
  
— Не испытывай удачу. — В голосе Лена прозвучали металлические нотки. Несмотря на фейковые отношения и соседство, он не собирался сдавать Флэшу своих Негодяев. К счастью, Барри не стал заморачиваться, только покачал головой и фыркнул.  
  
— Все, Лен. — Барри потер шею, словно подбирая слова. — Один месяц. А потом мы расстаемся, и Лиза больше не станет лезть в мою жизнь.  
  
— Идет. — Наверное, Лен ответил слишком быстро, но это действительно был хороший сценарий. Месяца хватит, чтобы сделать их отношения реалистичными и не очень далекими от того, что ожидает Лиза, привыкшая к полосатой жизни брата. Внимательно смотря на Барри, Лен старался обдумать все риски.  
  
— Нам нужно придерживаться текущей истории, — добавил Барри.  
  
Лен склонил голову к плечу. Это имело смысл.  
  
— Я запишу то, что ты наговорил за столом, а ты дай знать, что будешь говорить ей о нас.  
  
— Идет. Тебе придется с нами пообедать хотя бы раз, сходить выпить или снова посидеть у меня, если Лиза будет настаивать.  
  
К его облегчению Барри кивнул.  
  
— Ладно. Просто дай мне знать, — бросил он и направился в прихожую.  
  
Лен наконец-то смог вздохнуть. Он повернул ключ, закрывая дверь.  
  
Решение пустить Барри в квартиру было опрометчивым, не говоря уже о том, что так надолго и в таком… качестве. Это все фартук виноват. Лен только вчера получил его по почте — он заказал два, один для Эйден, — и сразу повесил в шкаф, ухмыляясь и представляя Барри в этом фартуке, распевающим ту дурацкую песню. Конечно, стоило Барри застыть столбом рядом с Леном, когда тот начал готовить, эта чертова мысль пришла ему в голову, а потом еще и возможность появилась…  
  
Он никогда в жизни не думал, каково это — ощущать влажный горячий рот Барри своим пальцем. Боже, чертов рот оказался греховно горячим. Наверное, это станет проблемой, но теперь его душевые фантазии точно будут включать в себя ощущения от влажных губ. Благодаря этой мысленной заметке, воображаемый Барри будет чуть более детализированным, и в ближайшее время Лен точно опробует свою новую фантазию на практике.  
  
Но сейчас были проблемы и поважнее, например, Лен собирался выжить и не потерять рассудок за следующий месяц, касаясь Барри даже просто случайно, приобнимая за талию или плечи. И теперь он мог флиртовать с пацаном чуть более откровенно, чем раньше.  
  
Лен очень близко подошел к черте, и это со всех сторон было просто ужасной идеей.  
  
Неожиданно Лен испытал чувство вины — слабое, почти неощутимое, где-то в районе ребер, чуть выше пупка. Он был уверен — Барри намерено флиртует в ответ, _палец в его рту был тому доказательством_. Но это вовсе не означало, что пацан получает удовольствие от происходящего. На самом деле, Барри вряд ли хотел вляпываться в такую запутанную ситуацию, которая подвергала опасности его личность, даже если по большей части это была его вина и делалось все для его же блага.  
  
В любом случае, если отодвинуть в сторону увлеченность и чувство вины, Лен все равно сделает то, что планирует, пусть и возможность подпустить Флэша настолько близко к себе и своим делам на целый месяц казалась полной лажей. Но Лен справится со всеми сложностями, он же славится своим контролем, а в итоге Флэш останется ему должен. Этого будет вполне достаточно.  
  


***

  
  
Оказавшись в безопасности в своей квартире, Барри наконец-то дал волю безумию, которое он так усиленно сдерживал, не желая показывать Снарту своих истинных эмоций. Он яркой вспышкой замелькал по комнате, наматывая круги, пока под ногами не начал дымиться ковер, а потом обессиленно свалился на диван, уставившись в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
Он встречается с Леонардом Снартом. Делает вид, что встречается. Притворяется. Не встречается на самом деле, но его уже поцеловали в щеку. А Барри облизывал его палец — _боже_. Он со стоном зарылся лицом в подушку, чтобы скрыть румянец, хотя и был в комнате один. Как это вообще случилось? Как палец Лена оказался у него во рту? Еще раз, сколько ему лет? Сорок два? Черт, лучше бы это тоже было враньем. Снарт не выглядел на свой возраст, разве что на тридцать с хвостиком. Ха, теперь Барри сможет поддразнивать Лена, если тот будет флиртовать с администраторами. Он даже сможет изобразить ревнивого бойфренда, если они пойдут куда-то с Лизой, и какой-нибудь слащавый парень… так, ему нужно срочно перестать думать.  
  
Из горла вырвался хриплый истеричны смешок, ободравший гортань, и Барри сильнее прижал к лицу подушку. Вдруг он задохнется, очухается на следующий день и поймет, что все это был лишь страшный сон.  
  


***

  
  
Естественно, это был не сон, но следующие несколько дней были настолько насыщенными, что Барри думать забыл о случившемся.  
  
О недавно сбежавших жуликах ничего не было слышно, но Барри особо не переживал на этот счет, потому как был занят Погодным волшебником. Мардон снова вернулся мутить воду в участке, собираясь мстить Джо, но на этот раз Барри был гораздо лучше подготовлен и смог одолеть его без всяких травм. Тюрьма для металюдей не была подходящим вариантом после всего того, что произошло, а Барри, Кейтлин и Циско больше были не способны сдерживать металюдей. Из-за этого Барри пришлось бороться с Мардоном с помощью полиции, но утащить его в тюрьму С.Т.А.Р. Лабс Барри не мог. Им удалось скрутить его и отправить куда подальше, Мардон успел ограничиться лишь незначительным градом и льдом — никто не пострадал, ни в кого не попала молния (за исключением Барри, но он не особо переживал) — но ему все равно было нужно какое-то долгосрочное решение относительно изоляции металюдей. То, что кто-нибудь серьезно пострадает во время очередной стычки, было только вопросом времени.  
  
Но пока что время было на их стороне.  
  
Несколько дней спустя, когда Барри почти удалось подавить в себе все мысли о «Сливочном фиаско»™, он услышал громкий стук в дверь. Может, на этот раз пожаловала миссис Томпсон, но… да, естественно, это был Лен.  
  
— Теперь ты пришел украсть мой сахар?  
  
— Обед, суббота, с Лизой. Ты свободен?  
  
Точно, он же согласился сходить с ними на обед. Вот дерьмо.  
  
Растерянно моргнув, Барри задумался, в голове перебирая планы на уик-энд.  
  
— Эм, да, могу, у меня выходной. Так что я вполне могу пообедать с моими злейшими врагами. — Барри широко улыбнулся, главным образом оттого, что Снарт выглядел раздосадованным. — Я тут подумал, может, мне действительно стоит меньше с ней пересекаться, так легче будет сохранять мое прикрытие… Нам же нужно притвориться, что у нас есть проблемы, поэтому я могу в последнюю минуту…  
  
— Ты довольно удачно соврал в прошлый раз, пацан, так что все должно быть постепенно. Когда мы разговаривали по телефону, Лиза три раза назвала тебя «хорошеньким».  
  
Лена перекосило так, будто он съел половину лимона. Барри недоуменно заморгал, не зная, как нужно реагировать на то, что _Лиза Снарт_ считает его «хорошеньким».  
  
— Окей, значит, за обедом мне нужно быть не таким милым?  
  
— Я дам тебе знать, как себя вести. Нужно будет встретиться заранее, чтобы разобраться в нашей истории.  
  
Какая прелесть, еще больше душевного времяпрепровождения с его злейшим врагом и, по совместительству, его прикрытием. Количество свободного времени в выходной стремилось к нулевой отметке. А Барри еще нужно было встретиться с Айрис, посмотреть образцы тканей для свадебного постельного белья, что тоже было охренеть как мило.  
  
— Хорошо, скажи когда и где.  
  
— Лиза еще ничего не решила, ее очередь выбирать. Я тебя подвезу — будет лучше, если мы приедем вместе.  
  
Барри вскинулся, мгновенно забывая про постельное белье.  
  
— На твоем мотоцикле?  
  
— Я думал о своей машине, но если ты хочешь…  
  
— Машина пойдет. — Нет, его голос звучал вовсе не пискляво.  
  
Лен фыркнул, но от комментариев воздержался.  
  
— Еще одно, Скарлет. Твой телефон. Чтобы сохранить видимость, нужно обменяться номерами.  
  
— Я… ох. Ты разве не используешь одноразовые телефоны или что-то в этом роде?  
  
Лен снисходительно посмотрел на Барри.  
  
— Перестань так много смотреть телевизор. Я не злой гений, у меня есть обычный личный телефон, а одноразовый я использую только для работы.  
  
— Значит, ты дашь мне номер своего телефона.  
  
— Ты уже заставляешь меня пожалеть о моем решении.  
  
— Ладно, наверное, мне стоит пообещать, что я не буду отслеживать твои передвижения, — рассмеялся Барри.  
  
Лен опасно сощурил глаза.  
  
— Ты прав, это изначально была плохая…  
  
— Нет, подожди! Все нормально, давай. Я обещаю не использовать твой номер для всяких гнусных целей… ну или высокоморальных. Я живу рядом, если бы мне было нужно, я и так бы мог за тобой следить.  
  
Лен с сомнением покосился в его сторону, но все же продиктовал номер, который через несколько секунд появился в телефоне Барри под именем «Лен». Он в ответ отправил ему дозвон, и Лен сразу же развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Увидимся в субботу.  
  
Барри почему-то захотелось помахать ему, но Лен уже открыл дверь в свою квартиру, поэтому он просто ответил:  
  
— Да, увидимся. — И щелкнул замком.  
  


***

  
  
Сообщение, которое Барри получил от Лена в пятницу, гласило, что они встретятся в пятнадцать минут первого, а ланч с Лизой будет в час. Сорок пять минут на то, чтобы обсудить их историю? Это же ерунда.  
  
Несмотря на свои сомнения, Барри ответил согласием.  
  
В субботу Лен постучал в дверь ровно в двенадцать пятнадцать (Барри проверил по часам). Ему следовало знать, насколько Лен пунктуален.  
  
— Лен.  
  
— Барри.  
  
Они в замешательстве переглянулись.  
  
— Можно войти?  
  
— Ох, да.  
  
Барри пропустил Лена в квартиру, слегка удивленный тем, что тот не стал бесцеремонно вламываться, как в прошлый раз, а вежливо спросил.  
  
Он провел Лена в гостиную, стараясь не слишком явно выражать недовольство тем, как Снарт озирается по сторонам.  
  
— У тебя чище, чем я думал, — констатировал Лен. Барри воздел глаза к потолку и плюхнулся на диван. Лен уселся на противоположный край, будто они были незнакомы, и это было чертовски странно, совсем недавно они же пекли вместе торт. Такое поведение было очень в стиле Снарта, ведь территория была чужой, в буквальном смысле.  
  
— Ну… — Барри почувствовал острую необходимость начать разговор первым. — Давай начнем обсуждать нашу честную и искреннюю историю.  
  
— Ты записал то, что наплел Лизе?  
  
Барри метнулся к своему письменному столу.  
  
— Вот. — Вернувшись, он протянул Лену лист бумаги. Барри стоял так близко к нему, что машинально начал разглядывать его. Лен был одет в черную рубашку на пуговицах, куртку, которую Барри никогда не видел, и в темные джинсы. Он выглядел обычно, но в то же время очень круто, Барри даже почувствовал отголоски зависти, потому что он сам так классно вряд ли когда-нибудь будет смотреться.  
  
Пока он следил, как Лен читает список, его нога начала подрагивать, а кончик большого пальца правой руки почему-то оказался во рту.  
  
— Нервничаешь? — спросил Лен, не отрывая взгляда от листка.  
  
— Что… ой. — Он перестал дергать ногой. — Скорее беспокоюсь. Мне стоит знать что-то еще?  
  
Лен закончил читать, бросил листок на журнальный столик, но вопрос Барри все равно проигнорировал.  
  
— Хорошая ложь, по большей части основана на реальных ситуациях.  
  
— Это единственное, что я мог придумать, под таким-то давлением.  
  
— Каким было наше первое свидание?  
  
— Серьезно? Я… Эмм. Думаю, ужин и кино?  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся, и этот странный теплый и низкий звук заставил Барри напрячься.  
  
— Допустим, я пригласил тебя выпить и поиграть в бильярд.  
  
— Я ужасен в бильярде, давай лучше в боули…  
  
— Бильярд.  
  
Барри с трудом подавил желание высунуть язык.  
  
— Твоя сестра правда спросит про наше первое свидание?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда почему мы…  
  
— Потому что твой списочек очень милый.  
  
Барри потер покрасневшие щеки.  
  
— Клянусь богом, я тебе тресну на сверхскорости…  
  
— Это будет домашним насилием.  
  
Барри с несчастным стоном свалился на диванные подушки.  
  
— Я пытаюсь быть серьезным.  
  
— Я знаю, не стоит тебя дразнить. — Голос Лена звучал без капли раскаяния. — На первом свидании мы играли в бильярд. Это может пригодиться. Лизу больше заботит моя работа и то, сколько я рассказал тебе о Холоде, чем все остальное.  
  
Ладно, с этим Барри мог справиться. Они еще несколько минут поговорили, обсудив мелкие детали, а потом Лен бросил взгляд на часы и сказал, что пора выходить. Барри молча проследовал за ним на парковку, где их ждал Порше Понтиак 1984 года, блестяще черный, в отличном состоянии. Барри чуть не расхохотался.  
  
— Так вот, куда ты тратишь все деньги? На поддержание этой старой тачки?  
  
Лен фыркнул и завел двигатель.  
  
— Необходимо иметь чувство стиля, пацан. Это здорово украшает жизнь.  
  
Барри только покачал головой. Машина покатила по дороге, он безразлично смотрел на мелькающие за стеклом дома, а Лен после минутной тишины спросил, есть ли у Барри водительские права. Он сконфуженно буркнул «нет», что, судя по лицу Лена, тоже было мило.  
  
— Они мне без надобности. Джо пытался меня научить, но это была полнейшая катастрофа, да я не особо и хотел. Мне всегда нравилось ездить на автобусе.  
  
— Тебе всегда нравилось опаздывать.  
  
Барри поморщился. Почему Лен его все время подкалывает? О, потому что…  
  
— С чего ты взял?  
  
Он посмотрел на Лена, который впервые с того момента, как они сели в машину, бросил взгляд на Барри, потому как большую часть времени неотрывно следил за дорогой и движением.  
  
— Потому что когда я узнал твое имя, сразу сделал себе мысленную заметку разузнать побольше. Я искал информацию в сети, следил за тобой дома и на работе в участке, за твоими друзьями в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс…  
  
— Ты _следил_ за мной?!  
  
— Я тебя _изучал_!  
  
— Невелика разница!  
  
— Это продолжалось, пока я не узнал все твои слабые места, — отрезал Снарт.  
  
— Блин, это еще хуже, ты ведь понимаешь? — язвительно огрызнулся Барри, стараясь не повышать голос.  
  
— Что ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я не использовал полученную информацию в личных целях?  
  
Барри зло уставился на Снарта.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты готов встретиться за ланчем с «бойфрендом-говнюком», потому что я уже вжился в роль.  
  
— Чтобы «вжиться в роль» тебе по-настоящему нужно _быть_ моим парнем, — парировал Лен, резко выкручивая руль и заезжая на парковку перед рестораном.  
  
Необходимость вылезти из машины спасла Барри от судорожного обдумывания ответа. Они вошли в ресторан, и Лен, завидев Лизу, автоматически положил руку Барри на талию, словно стараясь держаться как можно более непринужденно.  
  
— Привет, сестренка, — улыбнулся Лен, и Барри поспешил сделать то же самое.  
  
— Ленни, Барри. — Лиза кивнула. — Наш столик почти готов. Кто-нибудь из вас бывал здесь раньше?  
  
— Я, — сказал Барри. Как-то раз он обедал здесь с Айрис, редакция ее газеты была на квартал ниже по улице.  
  
Официант пригласил их за столик. Пока они шли, Лиза интересовалась меню ресторана, а Барри был рад идти чуть позади, на безопасном расстоянии, пытаясь вспомнить всю ложь, что они придумали. Но все его мысли мгновенно вылетели в окно, стоило Лену небрежным жестом снять куртку и повесить ее на спинку стула, а потом — боже — засучить рукава рубашки. Эти руки, эти цветные татуировки… Барри сглотнул и отвернулся, чтобы стянуть свою куртку и ни под каким видом не смотреть на руки Лена. Ему стоило спросить про татуировки раньше, когда они обсуждали их фейковые отношения.  
  
Официант подошел к их столику, чтобы принять заказ напитков, и вроде бы все шло хорошо, пока…  
  
— Мне воды со льдом.  
  
Барри не удержался и хмыкнул, Лиза наградила его снисходительным взглядом.  
  
— Ты что, всегда так заказываешь напитки?  
  
— Только те, которые того стоят, дорогой, — ухмыльнулся Лен, явно наслаждаясь собой. Барри сдержанно улыбнулся, все еще злясь про себя из-за его преследований, о которых он так не вовремя узнал. Затем Лен осторожно, почти ювелирно, перевел разговор на Лизу, что было вполне безопасно. Они чинно беседовали до того момента, пока к столику не вернулся официант. Лен отвлекся от разговора и приветливо улыбнулся ему. Молодой человек, обслуживающий их столик, на вид был одного возраста с Барри, с милыми ямочками на щеках и ровным мягким голосом. Барри его возненавидел с первой секунды. Как только он ушел в сторону кухни, Барри повернулся к Лену.  
  
— Тебе нужно флиртовать с любым работником сферы продаж или услуг?  
  
— Это не считается флиртом. — Лен с сомнением посмотрел на Барри, будто тот прямо сейчас начнет драку. Да, черт возьми, он начнет драку! Он уже думал об этом, а теперь появилась отличная возможность спросить.  
  
— Ты улыбаешься каждому мало-мальски симпатичному парню, от секретарей до администраторов. Каждому. Это уже что-то вроде навязчивой идеи.  
  
— Не _каждому_ привлекательному…  
  
— Стоматологический кабинет, бариста в кофейне на перекрестке, и я уже ничего не говорю про Реймонда из банка!  
  
— Ты запомнил его _имя_?  
  
— Он смотрел на тебя так, будто ты кусок мяса.  
  
— Мы тогда даже не встречались!  
  
Их перепалка была прервана высоким звонким смехом.  
  
— Ох, мальчики! Вы двое это что-то. — Лиза захихикала и покачала головой, будто кто-то из них удачно пошутил.  
  
— Мы… — Барри с несчастным видом на Лена, окончательно запутавшись в словах, а потом снова на Лизу. — Мы можем спорить целый день.  
  
Они же должны делать вид, что у них терки. Никаких милостей. Барри устал уже изображать радушие перед этими чертовыми Снартами.  
  
— Ленни просто не может жить, не тыча в самые больные места. Не волнуйся, Барри, просто ты ему нравишься. Лен любит, когда на него обращают внимание.  
  
Барри нахмурился и искоса посмотрел на Лена.  
  
— Это я знаю.  
  
Надо отдать должное, Снарт хмыкнул и спорить не стал.  
  
— Ты не можешь обвинять меня всерьез.  
  
Лиза опять заулыбалась — полная, блядь, катастрофа по всем фронтам. Они даже поспорить нормально не смогли. Стало еще хуже, когда Лиза сказала:  
  
— Ты ревнуешь, Барри! Это здорово, значит, тебе далеко не все равно.  
  
Барри нервно сглотнул, пытаясь дышать размеренно, и сделал глоток воды из высокого стакана. Черт, он не собирался играть в ревнивого бойфренда и портить их план. Как теперь выбраться из этого болота?  
  
— Эм… Лен просто более… вежливый, чем я. У меня всегда было плохо с флиртом. — Боковым зрением Барри заметил, как дико таращится на него Снарт, но со своего конька все равно не слез, продолжая смотреть прямо на Лизу. Его вдруг посетило неожиданное вдохновение. — И не только я двинут, ты представляешь, Лен _следил_ за мной еще до того, как мы начали встречаться. В буквальном смысле следил! — Барри загадочно понизил голос, наклоняясь ближе к Лизе и демонстративно не реагируя на то, как Лен пытается судорожными гримасами что-то ему сказать.  
  
— Ой, меня это даже не удивляет. Учитывая твою работу, Ленни хотел убедиться, что тебе можно доверять. Он очень осторожен, ты же знаешь. А еще он заботливый и жуткий собственник, но такова его природа, ты уже должен был привыкнуть.  
  
Барри моргнул. Заботливый, да еще и собственник. Вот так новость.  
  
Но он не успел переварить новую порцию информации, потому что услышал знакомый голос.  
  
— Барри?  
  
Он запаниковал, чуть ли не подпрыгнув на месте, и поднял голову. _Айрис_. Она стояла рядом со стойкой администратора, но их столик был недалеко, в прямой видимости, и _дерьмо, блядь, блядь, блядь!_  
  
Она двинулась прямо к ним.  
  
Барри в ужасе уставился на Лена, насторожившаяся Лиза переводила взгляд с него на брата, а сам Лен опасно сузил глаза.  
  
И затем…  
  
— Привет, Айрис, — слабым голосом сказал Барри. _Дерьмо, блядь, блядь, блядь…_  
  
— Привет… я просто зашла забрать свой заказ на ланч. — Айрис улыбнулась Лену и Лизе, а Барри почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит. — Кто это?  
  
Он открыл рот, и вырвавшиеся оттуда слова даже его самого напугали.  
  
— Айрис, это… мой парень Лен и его сестра Лиза. — Барри даже не запнулся. Ему вообще не стоило этого говорить, ведь Айрис его лучшая подруга, она прекрасно знала, что он сейчас ни с кем не встречается, и она была очень и очень умна.  
  
Айрис смотрела на Лена, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления, а потом она два раза моргнула, видимо, обо всем догадавшись. Взгляд Барри заметался между ними, Айрис точно его узнала, а Лен вспомнил ее…  
  
— «Лен», то есть «Леонард»? Как Леонард _Сна…_  
  
— Окей, Айрис! Давай поговорим об этом позже, когда ты будешь свободна, скажем, после работы? — прервал ее Барри, и Айрис недоверчиво посмотрела в его сторону. На ее лице отражалось неприкрытое удивление, а потом она взглянула на Лена, который умудрялся выглядеть холодно и бесстрастно, вот только на Айрис смотреть стеснялся. Наконец Айрис взглянула на Лизу, которую явно забавляло ее лицо. Лиза явно наслаждалась происходящим, Барри знал этот взгляд — не обычное веселье, а злое, с фирменной ухмылкой сестры Лена. Черт, ему нужно _сделать все_ , чтобы Лиза и Айрис не заговорили друг с другом.  
  
— Барри…  
  
— Айрис, прости, что не сказал, что встречаюсь с Леонардом Снартом, обещаю, позже я все объясню, просто давай не здесь и не сейчас, ладно?  
  
Айрис медленно выдохнула, а выражение ее лица стало слишком спокойным и даже каким-то жестким. Потом она поправила сумку на плече, а в ее теплом взгляде читались боль и злость.  
  
Блядь, Барри себя ненавидел.  
  
— Да, поговорим позже. — Она повернулась к Лену, и Барри поморщился. — Было приятно познакомиться… Леонард.  
  
— И мне, мисс Уэст.  
  
Айрис приподняла брови и кивнула. Барри чуть не ударился головой об стол — может, ему стоит попробовать утопиться в стакане с водой? — но сумел сдержаться.  
  
— Лиза.  
  
— Айрис.  
  
Когда Айрис ушла, Барри не успел определить, смерть от чего будет быстрее, от ножа или вилки, потому что официант принес их заказ.  
  
— Ну и что это было… — нарушила неловкое молчание Лиза.  
  
— Она меня убьет.  
  
— Откуда ты ее знаешь?  
  
Барри уставился в тарелку.  
  
— Она… мой лучший друг. Айрис журналист, ее отец и жених оба работают в полиции вместе со мной, и я… — его лицо вытянулось. Он пообещал себе когда-нибудь перестать громоздить горы вранья. — Конечно, я не мог сказать ей про меня и Лена. В смысле… — блядь, ему ведь нужно договорить? — Я _хотел_ , правда, хотел, чтобы она встретила Лена и увидела в нем то, что вижу я. Я собирался рассказать, но сейчас…  
  
— У тебя будет возможность.  
  
Барри посмотрел на Лена, который накрыл своей ладонью его руку, что должно было быть вроде как успокаивающим жестом. Он кивнул, забыв все придуманные ( _настоящие_ ) аргументы.  
  
— Надеюсь.  
  
После этого они закончили обед, Барри был немного мрачным и расстроенным, но если у Лизы и были какие-то подозрения, появившиеся после встречи с Айрис, к концу ланча они исчезли. Она купилась на переживания Барри из-за того, что Айрис узнала «правду». Всю оставшуюся часть обеда Лиза давала ему советы что и как сказать, решив, что Барри и Айрис похожи на них с Леном — он даже разубеждать ее не стал, — и Барри нуждается в помощи, потому что неспособен нормально общаться с сестрой. Это было так мило, что Барри, перед тем, как сесть в машину Лена, искренне поблагодарил Золотого Глайдера за дельные советы.


	6. Раскошеливайся или удваивай ставку

Домой они ехали в гробовой тишине. Барри дулся весь путь вверх по лестнице и с совершенно каменным лицом протиснулся в квартиру Лена вслед за ним. Тот, никак не прокомментировав варварское вторжение, пропустил Барри в прихожую. Когда дверь наконец-то закрылась и отрезала их от внешнего мира, дурное настроение Барри трансформировалось в возмущенный вопль.  
  
— Моим условием для подставных свиданий, _единственным условием_ , было то, что никто ничего не узнает!  
  
— Я в курсе, Красный.  
  
— Айрис узнала!  
  
— Мне тоже это не нравится.  
  
— Этого _не должно было случиться_ , Лен!  
  
— Из всех ресторанов города твоя сестра выбрала именно…  
  
— Она _не моя сестра_.  
  
— Да все равно. Ты правда думаешь, что _я_ виноват?  
  
— Что, если она скажет Джо?!  
  
— Займись этим вопросом, — отрезал Лен. Для Айрис Уэст будет лучше держать рот на замке и ничего не рассказывать отцу.  
  
— Займись, блин. Он убьет меня и _наверняка_ следом прикончит тебя.  
  
Лен раздраженно выдохнул.  
  
— Тогда убедись, что она ничего не скажет. Что ты от меня хочешь, Барри?  
  
— Эти поддельные отношения просто катастрофа. Я скажу Айрис правду, и…  
  
Он вытащил мобильный, но Лен в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство Барри, и схватил его за запястье.  
  
— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? Ты собираешься объяснить ей, что ты не встречаешься с отъявленным преступником, а живешь рядом с ним, причем согласился делать вид, что вы вместе — врешь, чтобы успокоить его ничуть не менее криминальную сестренку?  
  
— Но это правда!  
  
— Это даже звучит безумно.  
  
— Это и есть безумие! Все это бред, мне и без того хватает сумасшедших проблем… я могу путешествовать во времени, и это еще…  
  
— Погоди, погоди… что?  
  
Барри истерично захихикал.  
  
— И почему у меня такая жизнь?  
  
— Ты можешь путешествовать во времени. — Им крайне необходимо в будущем вернуться к этой части беседы.  
  
— Я могу двигаться так быстро, что прохожу сквозь стены. И я все еще вру Айрис.  
  
Лен не смог сдержать непривычное почтение в голосе.  
  
— Пацан, ты бы мог совершать _прекрасные_ кражи.  
  
Путешествия во времени. Он как-то может убедить Барри рассказать больше? Через стены, как он вообще…  
  
Барри покраснел, и до Лена вдруг дошло — они стоят слишком близко, а его собственная рука все еще сжимает тонкое запястье Барри. Лен с трудом сглотнул, восстанавливая самообладание, разжал пальцы и отступил.  
  
— Хорошо, что я на стороне добра, правда?  
  
— Хорошо для города, плохо для бизнеса.  
  
— Если бы я был вором, это было бы очень плохо для _твоего_ бизнеса, Лен.  
  
Снарт исподлобья взглянул на Барри и пробормотал «справедливо».  
  
_И почему Барри обязательно должен был быть его соперником? На стороне Лена он мог бы…_  
  
Барри вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Я не могу и дальше обманывать Айрис, Лен. Я и так слишком много ей врал. Она мой лучший друг.  
  
Так, ладно. Лен был рад вернуться к изначальному предмету разговора.  
  
— Тогда тебе лучше надеяться, что она ничего не скажет отцу.  
  
— Я прослежу, — кивнул Барри. — Она не позволит Джо меня прибить, я… друг невесты, я нужен ей на свадьбе.  
  
До этого момента суровое лицо Лена вдруг озарилось усмешкой.  
  
— Ты подружка невесты? Значит, у меня будет шанс увидеть тебя в платье?  
  
Барри воздел глаза к потолку, но почему-то усмехнулся.  
  
— Ага, мечтай.  
  
— Ну, я бы не стал жаловаться.  
  
Лен ехидно улыбнулся и поиграл бровями.  
  
— Берегись, а то я скажу Лизе, что ты ужасный бойфренд, — улыбаясь, пригрозил Барри.  
  
— Ты уже пытался, помнишь? Она не умеет жалеть и ей приходится терпеть меня всю жизнь. Наверное сейчас она даже рада, что еще кому-то приходится иметь со мной дело.  
  


***

  
  
Только оказавшись дома, Барри понял, что вместо того, чтобы наорать на Лена, он тупо поддался на его провокации, не говоря уже о том, что вывалил ему слишком много информации о Флэше. Опять. Он схватил свою верную спутницу-подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом, несчастно шмыгая носом. Эта подушка хотя бы была его подругой.  
  
Собрав себя по кусочкам, Барри переоделся и с тяжелым сердцем пошел в редакцию к Айрис. Почему-то сейчас, несмотря на всю скуку и тягомотину, он отчаянно хотел, чтобы грядущий разговор крутился вокруг свадьбы и ткани для салфеток.  
  
К тому времени, как Барри дошел до редакции, Айрис закончила свою работу и сейчас казалась ледышкой. Арсенал ее мрачных взглядов и сердитого молчания мог соперничать с эмоциональным диапазоном Джо. Выключив компьютер, она собралась и вышла на улицу, сердито и быстро шагая. Барри ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней до Джиттерс, надеясь, что Айрис выберет столик в кофейне, который не пронизан неловкими воспоминаниями о них двоих.  
  
Как только он опустился на стул рядом с Айрис, держа в руках стакан, она наградила его таким взглядом, что его кофе буквально заледенел.  
  
— Айрис, послушай… Это не то, что ты думаешь, я хотел все рассказать, но это такое безумие, я просто не мог найти слов. У нас с Леном сделка, и я… — Глаза Айрис подозрительно сощурились. — О… Давай, я начну с самого начала?  
  
— Не знаю, может, тебе лучше начать с того, почему тебе опять взбрело в голову меня обманывать?  
  
— Послушай, мне очень жаль, правда, Айрис. Но я _на самом деле_ не встречаюсь с Леном.  
  
Айрис никакого удивления не выказала, лишь повела бровью, но Барри хорошо ее знал, поэтому спокойно воспринял то, что когда волна показного равнодушия прошла, обеспокоенная Айрис перегнулась через стол.  
  
— Барри, он тебя шантажирует? Это первое, что пришло мне в голову, когда я увидела вас. Если у Снарта что-то есть на тебя, и он может навредить тебе, то только скажи, я помогу. Мы все поможем. Тебе не нужно притворяться, что Снарт твой бойфренд, тебе такое прикрытие…  
  
— Нет! Нет, Айрис, ты ошибаешься. Лен не может мне ничем навредить… Мы как бы это… то есть, _вместе_ не вместе, но в этом смысле вместе.  
  
— Я тебя не понимаю, Барри.  
  
Он вздохнул и запустил пальцы во взлохмаченные волосы.  
  
— Я знаю. Так, ладно. Мы с Леном соседи.  
  
— Ты живешь рядом с… Капитаном Холодом?  
  
— Да. Он живет через стенку, в соседней квартире. Это выяснилось не так давно, и мы решили ничего не делать, все равно договора аренды уже заключены. — _У Лена ведь был такой договор?_ — Сначала мы пытались игнорировать этот факт, и все шло нормально, но потом его сестра застала нас в неловком положении, и мы…  
  
— В каком это таком положении?  
  
Барри испуганно вздрогнул и тут же покраснел.  
  
— Это… это стыдно.  
  
Айрис все равно ждала пояснений.  
  
— Скажем, я помогал ему испечь торт. И, возможно, мы немного повздорили и начали кидаться едой, ну, в смысле, кремом. Ну и я, наверное, слизал сливки с его пальца…  
  
— Барри! Ты только что сказал, что вы не встречаетесь!  
  
— Мы и не встречаемся!  
  
— Тогда зачем ты ему облизывал пальцы?  
  
— Когда ты это говоришь, звучит еще хуже, — простонал Барри.  
  
— Да куда уже хуже.  
  
_Айрис никогда не узнает про проклятый фартук с Эльзой._  
  
— Одно привело к другому, и… так случилось. Лиза все неправильно поняла, решила, что мы вместе, нам ничего не оставалось кроме как подыграть ей.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Чтобы личность Флэша не раскрыли. Мы не хотим, чтобы она подозревала. Так что да, мы не вместе, но из-за Лизы вынуждены притворяться как минимум месяц. Потом мы сделаем вид, что расстались.  
  
Барри поспешил закончить свои скомканные объяснения, чтобы Айрис не запуталась. Но она все равно смотрела на него скептически и качала головой.  
  
— Барри, ты понимаешь, что встречаться с Капитаном Холодом для того, чтобы его сестра не узнала, что ты Флэш — это самое слабое оправдание и самая сумасшедшая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала. Ты можешь представить себе такой заголовок? Никто и никогда в это не поверит.  
  
— Что… что ты хочешь сказать? Никто не поверит в это… но это правда!  
  
— Ты уверен, что Холод не манипулирует тобой ради личной выгоды? Вдруг он использует эти фальшивые отношения как уловку? Может, даже они спланировали все это вместе с сестрой?  
  
— Нет, поверь мне. Лен был так же удивлен, как и я, когда появилась Лиза. Он не ожидал, что мы окажемся соседями, это был шок для нас обоих. — Лицо Айрис выражало крайнюю степень сомнения, все своим видом она напоминала Барри, как легко запудрить ему мозги, поэтому он собрался с силами, чтобы убедить ее в обратном. — Лен не такой плохой, как кажется, я честно говорю, он не такой, как ты думаешь. Он печет торты, сидит с детьми, покупает свежее фермерское мясо в супермаркете, не говоря уже о его пристрастии к зубной нити. Его обожают все бариста, и он, кажется, даже умеет готовить гуакамоле. Не смотри на меня так, Айрис, знаю, все это звучит безумно, но Лен на самом деле в реальной жизни не такой уж придурок, ты не поверишь — у него старомодная машина, которую он держит в идеальном состоянии, он думает, что от этого кажется крутым! Поэтому пожалуйста. Айрис, поверь мне, все это притворство, и он не пытается плести интриги.  
  
— Барри, ты себя слышишь? Звучит так, будто ты один используешь эти идиотские липовые отношения, чтобы соблазнить Капитана Холода, а не наоборот.  
  
— Что? Я? Ты… это просто… Айрис, _а ты_ себя слышишь? Это безумие!  
  
— Это звучит так: ты говоришь мне, о, какой он славный, как он печет торты, и как тебе нравится его машина. Барри, никто в здравом уме не будет изображать отношения, особенно по таким дурацким причинам! Ты уверен, что отношения поддельные?  
  
— Конечно, я уверен! Мы злейшие враги!  
  
— Злейшие враги, которые дерутся сливками?  
  
Барри обреченно застонал и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
— Значит, ты не собираешься дать мне все уладить? Как было до фальшивых отношений.  
  
— У меня все больше причин думать, что они ни разу не фальшивые. — Айрис наклонилась к нему, не позволяя разорвать зрительный контакт.  
  
— Что мне сказать, чтобы ты поверила?  
  
— Да ничего. Пока я не увижу доказательств обратного, для меня ты и Леонард — пара. И я хочу с ним встретиться.  
  
Барри выпрямился, с надеждой вглядываясь в лицо Айрис, чтобы увидеть там хотя бы намек на шутку. Не тут-то было.  
  
— Нет! Я не хочу, чтобы вся эта неразбериха с Леном вмешивалась в мою личную жизнь.  
  
— Наверное, не стоит упоминать, что эта неразбериха с Леном теперь и есть твоя личная жизнь. Мы лучшие друзья, Барри, и меньшее, что я могу сделать, это познакомиться с твоим парнем.  
  
— Липовым парнем.  
  
— Я же сказала, что не верю. И даже если так, я все равно хочу убедиться, что этот парень хотя бы вполовину такой надежный, как ты говоришь, ведь он все еще Капитан Холод. Я не забыла, как он предал тебя во время транспортировки металюдей.  
  
Барри поморщился, откидывая мысли о предательстве Лена подальше.  
  
— Хорошо, если тебе будет легче, приходи и встреться с ним.  
  
— О, нет, мы пойдем на двойное свидание.  
  
От ужаса у Барри засосало под ложечкой.  
  
— Двойное свидание — ни за что! Айрис, Эдди ни за что не будет таким доброжелательным, как ты! Ты не можешь рассказать ни ему, ни отцу. Я обещал Лену, что в полиции никто не узнает.  
  
— А мне ты обещал, что не будешь больше врать. Не говоря уже о том, что я не собираюсь лгать Эдди. Я не скажу папе, но если это будет продолжаться, тебе самому придется это сделать.  
  
Барри вздохнул. Айрис всегда была упрямой, так что у него хватило ума не спорить с ней.  
  
— Ладно, двойное свидание. Но Эдди должен пообещать, что не будет использовать информацию против Лена и не попытается арестовать его.  
  
Айрис наградила его долгим взглядом, будто хотела просканировать его мысли.  
  
— Конечно, Барр. Мы не будем влезать в ваши отношения.  
  


***

  
  
На самом деле Лен не ожидал, что сегодня еще раз увидит Барри, поэтому внезапный стук в дверь оказался тем еще сюрпризом. Лен взял пульт и выключил телевизор, по которому он краем глаза смотрел «Кошмары на кухне». Он вообще не разбирался в тв-шоу, одна половина сериалов казалась ему вычурной и нереалистичной, сериалы про копов он сразу выключал, а это была добрая половина того, что показывали днем, не говоря уже о том, что почти все научно-фантастические сериалы Лен видел, а комедии кажутся смешными, только если твоя собственная жизнь не похожа на цирк.  
  
Естественно, за дверью обнаружился Барри.  
  
— Скарлет. Я так понимаю, твой разговор с мисс Уэст прошел по плану?  
  
Лен едва успел договорить, как его благодушное настроение расколотилось вдребезги о беспокойный взгляд Барри.  
  
— Можно войти?  
  
Лен многострадально вздохнул и шагнул в сторону. Он решил подыграть и сделать вид, что его ни капли не волнует присутствие Барри в его квартире, пацану вовсе не нужно знать, насколько Лен наслаждается его компанией.  
  
— В общем… В общем Айрис считает, что мы на самом деле встречаемся.  
  
— Я думал, что ты скажешь ей правду. — Лен дошел до кухни и прислонился к косяку, для пущей важности скрестив руки на груди. Правда, он тут же понял, что в свитере и пижамных штанах не производит должного сурового впечатления.  
  
— Сказал, но она не верит мне.  
  
Лен удивленно поднял брови. Барри облокотился на стойку напротив него и побелевшими пальцами вцепился в столешницу. Учитывая все обстоятельства, эта поза была довольно-таки открытой, даже уязвимой, но Барри, очевидно, не замечал, насколько безопасно он себя чувствует рядом с Леном. Кухня в квартире Снарта была узкой, но длинной, так что между ними оставалось едва ли два фута.  
  
— Ну, в смысле, она мне верит. Но считает, что я не стал бы делать вид, что мы вместе, если бы только не хотел реально встречаться с тобой, так что она убеждена, что ты мой ненастоящий-настоящий парень, и теперь хочет с тобой поговорить.  
  
Лен зажмурился, его мозг молниеносно переключился на размышления, вместо того чтобы молча созерцать длинное поджарое тело перед ним. Даже если это правда, Барри все равно не захотел бы с ним встречаться. Не то чтобы это сработает, но помечтать-то можно.  
  
— Это слишком… замысловато, — наконец сказал Лен, видя, что Барри ждет реакции.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Она сказала детективу Уэсту?  
  
— Нет, нет, но она… скажет Эдди Тоуну. Эдди ее жених.  
  
Лен почувствовал, что начинает заводиться, и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Послушай, пацан…  
  
— Лен, подожди! Я все понимаю. Но Эдди можно доверять, и Айрис не хочет обманывать своего жениха, а я не могу ее об этом просить. Но она не скажет ему, что это все подстава, лишь то, что мы соседи и встречаемся.  
  
Лен посмотрел на Барри, с трудом подавляя желание стукнуть несчастную столешницу, и, медленно выдохнув, уставился в потолок.  
  
— То есть теперь у сотрудника, даже нет, детектива, из департамента полиции есть мой домашний адрес?  
  
Барри съежился и тихонько кивнул:  
  
— Ну… что-то вроде.  
  
Оттолкнувшись от косяка, Лен шагнул вперед, его уже начинало трясти от ярости.  
  
— Пацан, я собираюсь свалить отсюда, так что если ты…  
  
— Нет! Постой! Да ладно тебе, Эдди нормальный! Мы же оба знаем, что ты можешь в любую секунду раскрыть мою личность Лизе или Негодяям, это разве хуже?  
  
— Он коп.  
  
— А я работаю на копов! Серьезно, Эдди ничего не сделает, Лен, я обещаю. Он действительно отличный парень.  
  
Лен прищурился.  
  
— А у тебя нет случайно никаких чувств к Тоуну, а, Барри?  
  
Барри чуть не подавился.  
  
— Нет, боже, нет, Лен! Он — ох… нет. Он не в моем вкусе.  
  
Лен снова прижался к стене, чувствуя себя чуть лучше, видимо, сказалась убежденная вера Барри в Тоуна. Тем не менее, это мог быть не вотум его доверия, а его безграничный идиотизм. Ему просто повезло, что он супергерой, да еще и такой симпатичный.  
  
— Ладно, значит, мой липовый-настоящий-какую-бы-хрень-твои-друзья-не-думали-парень не сохнет по жениху своей сестры.  
  
— Последний раз говорю, она мне не сестра.  
  
— Почему тебя это напрягает?  
  
Барри поерзал под пристальным взглядом Лена и отвернулся.  
  
— Мы были подростками, я попал в семью Джо когда мне было двенадцать, после того, как отца посадили в тюрьму. Нам все время говорили, что мы брат и сестра, но я никогда ничего такого не чувствовал, это казалось… странным. Мы же некровные родственники.  
  
— Многие считают друг друга братьями и сестрами, даже если они вообще не родственники, — пожал плечами Лен. — Вот Лиза — моя сводная сестра, и моя мать была темнокожей, но это не отменяет нашего с ней родства, так и ты можешь считать Айрис сестрой, почему нет.  
  
— Лиза твоя сводная сестра? — удивился Барри. — Я не знал.  
  
— Ммм, у нас фамилия отца, своих матерей мы почти не помним — я видел только старые фото, а мать Лизы заглядывала к нам, но очень редко. Отец оформил опеку над нами обоими.  
  
Лен задумался, почему вот так просто рассказал Барри правду, разве что это пригодится для новой порции вранья. Это не было стратегически важной информацией, но Лен все равно не хотел, чтобы Флэш знал о его личной жизни слишком много. Барри в ответ просто кивнул, и на его лице не отразилось ничего подозрительного, так что Лен рассудил, что не зря поделился своей историей.  
  
— Оказывается, у нас есть кое-то общее. Моя мама умерла, когда я был маленьким, ну ты знаешь.  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Это Харрисон Уэллс — на самом деле его имя Эобард, и он из будущего, но мы все знали его как Уэллса. Это он ее убил.  
  
Кулаки Лена разжались. Он с трудом мог переварить сказанное и сначала не хотел ничего говорить, но язык его подвел:  
  
— Я думал, твой отец…  
  
— Нет, его посадили, но он невиновен. Уэллс, то есть Эобард, вернулся в прошлое, чтобы убить меня, но вместо этого убил ее. Он тоже спидстер.  
  
Харрисон Уэллс — спидстер, путешествующий во времени? Путешествия во времени. Серьезно. Лен решил, что прежде чем задавать вопросы, ему нужно выпить чего-нибудь крепкого. Но, помимо этого, его интересовала еще одна часть рассказа Барри, не менее странная.  
  
— После того как твоего невиновного отца посадили за решетку, ты продолжал доверять системе правосудия, да еще и настолько, что решил стать копом?  
  
Барри с видимым облегчением рассмеялся, и Лен понял, какого труда стоили ему эти воспоминания. Барри тяжело рассказывать о том, что произошло, или он не привык говорить о таких вещах с Леном? Или все вместе? Да неважно, сейчас Барри расслабился и больше не выглядел таким скованным.  
  
— Я хотел все исправить или даже изменить. В глубине души я думал, что мои познания в криминалистике помогут мне вытащить отца. Но… этого не случится, не сейчас так точно. Но я рос, видя обе стороны системы. Джо хороший полицейский, несмотря на то, что был одним из тех, кто считал моего отца виновным. Эдди тоже отличный коп, как и капитан Сингх — в департаменте много хороших людей.  
  
У Лена что-то неприятно колыхнулось в желудке. Джо Уэст — один из тех, кто упек за решетку отца Барри, а потом воспитал его сына? Кем его теперь считать, святым или монстром?  
  
— Мой отец в этот список не входил. Хороших копов, я имею в виду. Угадай, почему мое мнение отличается от большинства?  
  
— Точно. Джо говорил о чем-то таком, после того, как я помешал твоему ограблению... алмаз, помнишь? Он сказал… — Барри нахмурился, а Лен прикинул, что мог наплести ему Джо Уэст. В то время, когда отца Лена посадили, Уэст уже работал в полиции, пусть и был еще зеленым. Что бы он ни знал о семье Снарта, Лену вдруг стало любопытно. Но недостаточно, чтобы обсуждать это с Барри.  
  
\- Все это в прошлом.  
  
Барри поджал губы и отошел от стола.  
  
— Послушай, мне правда жаль, что Эдди обо всем узнал. И если я ошибаюсь насчет него, и Джо с Сингхом посадят тебя в тюрьму или еще что, я вытащу тебя.  
  
Лен был настолько шокирован, что совершенно не мог контролировать выражение лица, задворками сознания понимая, что выглядит глупо. То есть Флэш прямо сейчас предложил ему воспользоваться картой «скидка-на-побег-из-тюрьмы»? Не то чтобы у Лена была такая нужда, но тем не менее.  
  
Видимо, Барри принял выражение его лица за смущение, поэтому побледнел и поторопился объяснить:  
  
— Я способен на это, ты же знаешь. Я достаточно быстр и раньше уже бывал в Айрон Хайтс. И способность проходить сквозь стены поможет, так что…  
  
— Да, но ты это серьезно? — Родной отец Барри все еще в тюрьме, но он почему-то предложил помочь с теоретическим побегом именно Снарту.  
  
— Естественно. Ну так что, договорились?  
  
Лен смотрел на него не столько с недоумением, сколько с изумлением. Все это ни на йоту не облегчало ситуацию, но, все же, немного снимало напряжение перед грядущей встречей с друзьями Барри. Пацан и правда переживает насчет этого.  
  
— Ладно, Скарлет. Давай встретимся с мисс Уэст и ее парнем.  
  
От улыбки, что расцвела на лице Барри, желудок Лена совершил головокружительный кульбит.  
  
— Спасибо. Обещаю, это не будет ужасно.  
  
Лен безумно захотел поцеловать Барри. Ну, может быть, не безумно, а вполне объяснимо, потому что когда он так улыбался — словно вспышка в тысячу ватт яркого солнечного света — кто угодно мог воспылать таким желанием. Лен не поцеловал его, они же не встречались по-настоящему, пусть Айрис и думала иначе, но эта мысль застряла у него в голове. Она сопровождалась удивлением, как он мог так основательно облажаться.  
  


***

  
  
Пока Барри добирался до боулинга, его ладони потели почти не переставая. Почему Айрис выбрала именно боулинг, оставалось неясным, но они уже пересекались здесь, когда Барри был с Линдой. Разница была в том, что тогда Барри нервничал чуть ли не вполовину меньше.  
  
После обеда с Лизой и Леном и разговора с Айрис прошло всего пять дней. В понедельник на работе Эдди очень странно смотрел на Барри, но ничего не сказал, да он почти с ним и не разговаривал, но Барри знал — Эдди уже в курсе.  
Или думал, что знает, потому что Эдди на самом деле не был в курсе, ведь Айрис наверняка сказала ему, что Барри и Лен действительно встречаются, поскольку она отказывалась верить в обратное.  
  
Теперь Барри снова шел на поддельно-реальное свидание с Леном. Тот на удивление положительно отнесся к двойному свиданию, даже после того дурацкого обеда. Когда в четверг Барри появился на пороге его квартиры и спросил, свободен ли Лен в пятницу, тот легко согласился и даже предложил снова поехать вместе. Именно поэтому Барри сейчас оказался в его машине, пытаясь унять волнение и страх.  
  
— У тебя такое лицо, будто тебя насильно тащат на удаление зуба, Скарлет. Я думал, что ты любишь боулинг.  
  
Как только машина останавливалась на светофорах, Лен косился на Барри, который долго терпел, но больше не смог хранить молчание и коротко вздохнул.  
  
— Люблю. Но я не знаю, что будет, как отреагирует Айрис, я немного волнуюсь, как она будет… я не знаю. Поцапается с тобой, или еще что… — про Эдди, который точно не будет радушным, Барри благоразумно решил не говорить.  
  
— Она точно не может быть хуже Лизы, — фыркнул Лен. — Я уверен, что справлюсь с этим.  
  
Барри поморщился. Лиза и Айрис в одной комнате — вот, чего точно допустить нельзя. Одного ланча уже с лихвой достаточно.  
  
— Я знаю. Это всего лишь боулинг. Последний раз я был на двойном свидании в ресторане, клянусь, это был самый странный вечер в моей жизни.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Рэй Палмер арендовал ресторан, а Айрис и Эдди были на грани расставания, и я был как пятое колесо, потому что думал только о том, как противостоять Эобарду.  
  
Удивительно, но Снарт рассмеялся.  
  
— Пятое колесо? Только не говори мне, что ты не смог никого закадрить.  
  
— Веришь или нет, до этих липовых отношений мне не очень-то везло в личной жизни.  
  
— Не верю ни единому слову. Такому красавчику, как ты?  
  
Барри смущенно взглянул в сторону Лена, чувствуя, как в груди разливается что-то теплое. Лен его поддразнивает? Снарт в ответ тоже посмотрел на Барри и игриво приподнял бровь — не очень понятно, было ли это намеком или просто шуткой.  
  
— Ты смеешься надо мной?  
  
— Что? Нет, пацан. Это называется комплимент.  
  
— О. — Желудок Барри стянуло спазмом. — До того, как стать Флэшем, я был долговязым и неуклюжим.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся, и Барри ждал, что он сейчас скажет что-то вроде «полностью согласен», но вместо этого услышал: «а потом?».  
  
Слишком много нужно было объяснить, про его влюбленность в Айрис, которая в итоге закончилась ничем, короткие отношения с Линдой, но они уже въехали на парковку, так что Барри решил не начинать.  
  
— Я был менее удачлив, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Лен только проронил «ха» и вышел из машины.  
  
Затем они вошли внутрь, и все началось именно так, как представлял Барри.  
  
Эдди выглядел серьезным и отстраненным. На нем была рубашка, расстегнутая на две пуговицы, с галстуком поверх, и Барри облегченно выдохнул — он опасался, что Эдди может прийти в форме лишь потому, что здесь будет Лен. Он кивнул Барри и протянул руку Лену.  
  
— Снарт.  
  
— Тоун.  
  
Барри и Айрис переглянулись. Он постарался не захихикать, когда Айрис закатила глаза.  
  
— Мисс Уэст, приятно видеть вас снова.  
  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Айрис.  
  
Лен улыбнулся своей фирменной полуулыбкой и кивнул.  
  
— Айрис. Тогда зови меня Лен.  
  
— Так, давайте возьмем обувь, сыграем пару игр, а потом выпьем, — предложила Айрис гораздо более воодушевленно, чем ожидал Барри. Тут точно был какой-то подвох, и ему нужно срочно разобраться какой.  
  
— Чудесно.  
  
Лен только что сказал «чудесно»?  
  
Они взяли тряпичные ботинки и нашли свободную дорожку. Эдди продолжал хмуриться и держал спину непривычно прямо, на Барри стараясь лишний раз не смотреть, что было просто… чудесно. Сначала разговор не клеился — Эдди понятия не имел, как вести светские беседы с Леном, и его вежливые расспросы Айрис о ее работе в Picture News не продлились слишком долго. Барри ушел к кассам и заказал картошку, после чего включился в игру и, сделав несколько блестящих страйков, победно посмотрел на Лена.  
  
— Я же говорил, что разделаю тебя, — сказал Барри, уступая дорожку Айрис, которая пыталась сделать сплит, что для нее было почти вызовом.  
  
— Что-то такое помню.  
  
— И?..  
  
— Злорадствуешь, Барри? Это неприлично, ты же герой. Просто пойдем в бильярд, и я покажу, кто тут главный.  
  
— М-м, нет, я пас. У нас уже была выдуманная партия, так что фиг.  
  
— Барр…  
  
— Ты просто боишься проиграть Капитану Холоду, — подмигнул Лен. Вот серьезно, подмигнул. У Барри от возмущения челюсть отвисла.  
  
— Эй, Барри…  
  
— Не боюсь я ничего! Но ты прав, я не хочу проигрывать. Мне нужно сохранить остатки достоинства после того, как ты увел эту чертову скрипку — да, не думай, что я забыл!  
  
— Поэтому партия в боулинг — способ поддержать твою репутацию?  
  
— Барри!  
  
Они оба заморгали.  
  
— Эдди? — осторожно спросил Барри.  
  
— Я целую минуту тебя зову. Твоя очередь.  
  
Барри похлопал глазами и выбрался из удобного кресла возле Лена.  
  
— О, точно, я просто… ладно, иду.  
  
Он двинулся к дорожке, чувствуя, как горит лицо, и бросил шар, который позорно скатился в желоб. Айрис на заднем плане засмеялась.  
  
— Нужно чаще ходить в боулинг вместе, Лен. Не так просто оторвать Барри от игры.  
  
— Смейся-смейся, — пробормотал Барри, хватая следующий шар, чтобы возместить неудачный бросок.  
  
— Тебе бы дорожку чуть пошире, тогда ты точно бы сбил все кегли, Барри. У тебя репутация человека, который обожает все исправлять, так что мы тебя не осуждаем. — Лен самодовольно ухмыльнулся, а Айрис снова рассмеялась. Закатив глаза, Барри отвернулся от них и опять промазал.  
  
— Вот она, поза торжествующего героя, — не удержался Лен, и Барри сел рядом с ним.  
  
— Твоя очередь. Давай посмотрим, как ты справишься.  
  
— По-прежнему предлагаю бильярд.  
  
Барри не мог не заметить в походке Лена некую развязность, с которой он дошел до дорожки, взял шар и встал в стойку для броска. Он излучал хищную грацию, его движения были уверенным и быстрыми, сила и опасность чувствовались в каждом его шаге. Это было очень горя…  
  
— Знаешь, когда Айрис сказала, с кем ты встречаешься, я действительно думал, что это шутка.  
  
Барри заморгал и сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы посмотрел на Эдди, сидящего напротив него. Тот вдруг взглянул на Айрис, которая бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Барри нерешительно попробовал ответить:  
  
— Эм, да, э-м-м… спасибо, что воспринял это нормально, Эдди… Знаю, это кажется…  
  
— Безумием?  
  
— Да, я в курсе. — Барри поморщился. — Но он не…  
  
— Айрис то же самое мне сказала.  
  
Барри посмотрел на Лена, губы сами по себе растянулись в улыбке, когда он увидел, как тот схватил третий шар, чтобы попробовать еще раз и превратить его неудачный бросок во что-то более приличное. Его улыбка стала еще шире, когда Лен, почувствовав на себе взгляд, обернулся и ухмыльнулся в ответ, кивая на яркий красно-желтый шар, который он собирался бросить.  
  
— Я бы точно не поверил, если бы не увидел все своими глазами. — Голос Эдди вернул Барри в реальность.  
  
— Увидел что?  
  
— Вас. Флиртующих весь вечер. Ты будто забываешь обо всем остальном мире, когда он рядом. Как это вообще…  
  
Эдди умолк, потому что Лен вернулся к своему месту, и Барри почувствовал, как рука Лена собственнически легла ему на плечо. Он запоздало вспомнил, как Лен намекал на то, что Барри питает к Эдди какие-то чувства…  
  
Ну, здорово, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
— Твоя очередь, Тоун.  
  
— Иду.  
  
Барри заметил, каким взглядом Эдди смотрит на Лена, и от этого внутри все опустилось. Но Тоун встал, а Айрис, захлопав в ладоши, широко улыбнулась.  
  
— Ведь все не так плохо, лучше чем с Линдой, да?  
  
— Линда? — переспросил Лен.  
  
Барри застонал и откинул голову прямо на руку Снарта.  
  
— Айрис, ты серьезно?  
  
— Прости! Я просто хотела сказать, что мы хорошо проводим время.  
  
Барри снова сел прямо, слишком хорошо чувствуя холодные пальцы Лена, обхватывающие его бицепс, и заметил, что теперь Айрис ждала реакции Лена.  
  
— Мне тоже весело, Айрис, — заверил Снарт.  
  
— И мне! — вмешался Барри, это было крайне необходимо.  
  
— Отлично, я третья!  
  
Она встала, чтобы поздравить Эдди с удачным броском и поцеловала его в щеку, после чего заняла его место на дорожке. Они снова оказались втроем. Последовало неловкое молчание, такие моменты Барри всегда ощущал особенно тягостными, словно время издевалось над ним.  
  
Взгляд Эдди скользнул между ними, зацепился за руку Снарта, лежащую на плече Барри — им необходимо будет обсудить с Леном его собственнические замашки. Эдди явно заметил, насколько близко они сидят. Действительно близко. Лен практически прижался к нему. И это вовсе не казалось неудобным, наоборот, но Барри все время забывал — им все еще нужно убедить Айрис, что они не встречаются по-настоящему. Видимо, Лен тоже забыл. Или все дело в том, что Эдди здесь, и он не знает правду? Хотя причин лгать Эдди вообще-то не было. Ну, или были, но разве вероятность того, что Эдди захочет засадить Лена в тюрьму будет меньше, если они взаправду будут встречаться? Может, это было справедливо, врать и Лизе, и друзьям Барри из полиции? Или может…  
  
— О чем вы говорили, когда я ушел? — спокойно и нарочито прохладно спросил Лен.  
  
— Кто, мы? — Эдди моргнул. — Мне просто было интересно, как вы двое, ну, _сошлись_.  
  
Вместо того чтобы снова погладить бицепс Барри, пальцы Лена замерли. Барри открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но его снова окликнула Айрис, и он с радостью вернулся к игре, оставив Лена самого разбираться с Эдди. Интересно, Лен использует ту же самую историю, которая досталась Лизе? Но это не сработает, ведь Эдди знает, что Барри Флэш, так что… Барри кивнул сам себе, пусть Лен сам решает, что сочинять.  
  
Когда он вернулся обратно, Айрис хлопала в ладоши, Лен самодовольно улыбался, а Эдди насторожено хмурил брови. О, нет.  
  
— Барри. — Айрис с трудом выровняла дыхание. — Почему ты ничего не рассказал про пожарную сигнализацию? И про соседку?  
  
— Пожарную… что? Зачем ты рассказал, Лен?  
  
— Не все тебе играть в героя, Скарлет. У меня тоже есть чем гордиться.  
  
— Но это даже не…  
  
— Зато я видел тебя полуголым.  
  
Щеки Барри опять окрасились красным. Да, точно, именно так и произошло. Единственное, что пришло ему в голову, это бросить «твоя очередь», не обращая внимания на непринужденную ухмылку Лена.  
  
Затем он уселся в кресло, совершенно сбитый с толку происходящим. Он старался выглядеть не слишком удивленным тем, что заигрывания Лена продолжаются весь вечер. И хоть и запоздало, Барри понял, что это был флирт. Улыбки Лена чертовски напоминали те, которые доставались бариста и администратору. Барри решил для себя, что стоит наслаждаться вечером, а не переживать о том, что подумают Айрис и Эдди.  
  
После двух игр — причем вторую выиграла Айрис, что очень не понравилось Барри, так как Лен радовался за нее до неприличия громко, — даже Эдди немного расслабился и начал улыбаться, затем все же предложив встретиться как-нибудь в другой раз, и Барри был только за. Айрис позволила им сорваться с крючка, но взяла с них слово, что в ближайшее время они придут на ужин, на что Лен с радостью согласился, причем от их имени.  
  
Все равно, выпивши или нет, по дороге домой Барри чувствовал странную опустошенность. Он предположил, что всему виной ложь, длившаяся целый вечер, но по факту Барри так и не смог припомнить, чего именно они наплели, и врали ли вообще.  
  
— Не скажу, что это было так уж ужасно. — Лен нарушил тишину в салоне машины. — Тоун ни разу не вытащил оружие.  
  
— А ты что, ждал этого? — фыркнул Барри.  
  
— Он коп, Барри.  
  
— Дай ему шанс, Эдди хороший парень. Если Айрис скажет ему не делать глупостей, он не станет.  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Кажется, в ближайшее время мне не придется воспользоваться твоей картой скидка-на-побег-из-тюрьмы.  
  
— Ты так это называешь? — рассмеялся Барри. — Ладно, Лен. Просто помни — именно ты согласился прийти к ним на ужин. Ты, а не я.  
  
Лен промычал что-то, но больше ничего не сказал, и остаток пути они провели в комфортной тишине. Когда они поднялись на свой этаж, Барри собирался подойти к своей двери, но инстинктивно поплелся за Леном прямо до его квартиры, а потом быстро очухался и шмыгнул назад.  
  
— Так э-э-э… доброй ночи?  
  
Если бы они были парой — настоящей парой, — этот момент идеально бы подходил для поцелуя. Но они не были реальной парой, поэтому Лен лишь улыбнулся, и от этой мягкой улыбки в груди у Барри потеплело.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — проронил Лен и скрылся за дверью своей квартиры.  
  
Барри попытался не думать об этом.


	7. Знай своего врага

Проснувшись на следующее утро после свидания, Лен почувствовал острую необходимость что-нибудь испечь. Он решил сделать пирожные «Красный бархат». Для этой цели как раз пригодилась мука, украденная у Барри, и заодно Лен потратил остатки соды для выпечки. Но ощущение присутствия Барри, который прижимался к нему, терзало и мучило. Барри, чья кожа была теплее его собственной, который так удобно устроился в его объятиях, касаясь худым плечом, который пах как летняя гроза и легкий морской бриз одновременно, который…  
  
Лен швырнул тесто в мусорное ведро. Если он закончит приготовление пирожных, то в конечном итоге обязательно захочет отнести их Барри.  
  
Лиза позвонила ему примерно в полдень, но Лен отвечать не стал. Это был уже второй проигнорированный звонок — первый случился несколько дней назад, когда он пытался не слишком сильно переживать из-за предстоящего двойного свидания с Айрис Уэст и Эдди Тоуном. Сейчас он решил не брать трубку, Лиза знала его слишком хорошо и по голосу бы поняла, что случилось что-то неладное. Ведь он с головой застрял во всем этом и был уверен — все, что он хотел вчера ночью — это поцеловать Барри. И это… реально становилось проблемой.  
  
Лен вздохнул и обрисовал в голове план. Он знал, что нужно делать.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя два дня после свидания Барри вернулся домой с работы и почти сразу же услышал стук в дверь.  
  
— Лен! — Барри без колебаний махнул рукой и ушел обратно на кухню, вытаскивать из упаковки замороженную пиццу.  
  
— Фу. Тебе стоит научиться готовить пиццу самому.  
  
— Ты сноб. — Барри присел, чтобы проверить нагрев духовки, а Лен облокотился об стол рядом. — Я бы предложил тебе кусочек, но, видимо, это оскорбит твои  
чувства.  
  
— Я… мы должны обсудить нашу _ситуацию_.  
  
Позабыв о пицце, Барри моргнул и взглянул на Лена, который сложил руки на груди и уставился куда-то в пустоту прямо перед собой. Поза Снарта должна была выглядеть угрожающей, но сейчас она показалась Барри какой-то безобидной. На Лене снова был свитер, из-за которого Барри почему-то расстроился — он по-прежнему хотел взглянуть на татуировки, которые скрывала ткань.  
  
— Ты о том, что Айрис и Эдди все знают? — Барри налил себе стакан воды. — Будешь? — опомнившись, спросил он. Лен сощурился и кивнул, добавив «о, конечно», после чего Барри взял второй стакан.  
  
— Лед? — На это предложение Лен тоже согласился. Барри открыл морозилку, бросил несколько кубиков в воду и передал Лену стакан. Тот принял его с задумчивым выражением лица. Было довольно забавно наблюдать за Снартом вне его родной стихии, состоящей из поддразниваний и издевок.  
  
— Ладно, давай поговорим на диване.  
  
Лен молча последовал за ним, и Барри сцапал свою любимую подушку до того, как Снарт сел.  
  
— И что случилось?  
  
Лен сделал глоток и зачем-то огляделся.  
  
— Подставка есть?  
  
— Ты такой взрослый, — рассмеялся Барри. — У меня нет подставок под стаканы.  
  
— Ты как бы тоже взрослый. — Лен нахмурился.  
  
— Ха-ха! Отлично, ты признаешь, что я не ребенок. — Барри радостно вскинул кулак в воздух, бессовестно смеясь над тем, как нелепо отвисла челюсть Лена.  
  
— Поверить не могу, Красный, ты меня сделал.  
  
— И как тебе вкус поражения, Ледышка? — ухмыльнулся Барри. То, как настойчиво Снарт называл его прозвищем, относящимся к Флэшу, могло послужить отличным поводом, чтобы большую часть вечера потратить на перебрасывание придуманными прозвищами.  
  
Но Лен только улыбнулся, поигрывая бровями.  
  
— Неплохо, но берегись мести — как говорится, это блюдо стоит подавать…  
  
— Не цитируй «Стар Трек», Лен, я больше это слушать не могу. Мне хватает каждодневного общения с Циско.  
  
Лен улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, а Барри улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Хорошо, я просто предупредил.  
  
— Угу. Так, ладно, ты о чем хотел поговорить? Явно же не о поп-культуре.  
  
Он не мог не заметить, как помрачнело лицо Лена.  
  
— О нашем расставании.  
  
Грудь Барри неприятно стянуло, а его желудок сжался.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? Но ведь Эдди думает, что мы правда встречаемся, Айрис даже строила планы на совместный ужин. Если мы все испортим, она будет вне себя и точно заявится сюда разбираться…  
  
— Вот именно! И как далеко это зайдет?  
  
Барри замолк, потому что внезапно понял — Лен прав.  
  
Их изначальным планом было встречаться всего месяц, чтобы убедить Лизу, прошло уже три недели, а теперь Айрис и Эдди думают, что они по-настоящему встречаются. Ведь Эдди сам подошел к Барри и сказал, что они с Леном — отличная пара, и он _рад_ за них. И это было совсем неплохо, если не считать того, что это все ложь.  
  
— Я… Хорошо. — Барри посмотрел на свои руки. Краем глаза он видел Лена, опершегося локтями о колени. — Думаю, нам стоит убедить Лизу, что мы ссоримся, верно? Потому что она до сих пор считает нас самой милой парой, не говоря уже о двойных свиданиях с моими родственниками.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Лен. — Притворимся, что скандалим. Только это не должно быть связано с Флэшем. Или с изменой друг другу.  
  
— И это не должно быть сиюминутной размолвкой, — добавил Барри. — Мы хотели, чтобы все считали, что мы ссоримся или не можем решить какие-то проблемы. Ты можешь сказать Лизе, что мы поругались?  
  
— Конечно. Из-за чего?  
  
Барри понятия не имел, из-за чего они могли поссориться. Каким бы сумасшедшим вариантом это ни казалось, единственным поводом могла быть слежка, но Лиза точно воспримет это как знак, что Лен привязался к Барри.  
  
— Твои снобистские вкусовые пристрастия?  
  
По крайней мере, за свою попытку Барри получил усмешку.  
  
— Как насчет твоих предосудительных стоматологических привычек?  
  
— Я только вчера использовал зубную нить!  
  
— Это нужно делать каждый день, Барри.  
  
— Ладно, может, тебя бесит моя работа? Или ты поцапался с Эдди?  
  
— Это может подойти. — Лен медленно кивнул. — И я зол, потому что ты встал на его сторону.  
  
— Потому что ты слишком ревнив.  
  
— Я не слишком ревнив, я просто думаю, что…  
  
Лежащий на кофейном столике телефон Барри гулко завибрировал.  
  
— Это Циско.  
  
Лен кивнул, снова откидываясь на спинку стула, при этом совершенно не выглядя недовольным внезапным перерывом в разговоре. Барри потянулся к смартфону и ответил на звонок.  
  
— Хэй, чувак, что слу…  
  
— Хэй, кто-то вломился в музей естественных наук, на записях камер видеонаблюдения Волчок…  
  
— Снова Волчок? Едва рассвело, музей же еще не открыт?!  
  
— Закрылся час назад, но мне кажется, что у него не было необходимости ждать.  
  
— Понял, уже бегу.  
  
Он посмотрел на Лена, но тот только поощряюще махнул рукой, так что Барри мог умчаться без проблем. А вообще, это было довольно неплохо, встречаться с тем, кому не приходится врать о таких вещах.  
  


***

  
  
Когда мелькнувшая в воздухе ярко-красная полоска, в которую превратился Барри Аллен, исчезла за дверью, раздраженный донельзя Лен откинулся на спинку стула. На самом деле он вовсе не хотел заканчивать это веселье со свиданиями, но об этом пришлось заговорить ради сохранения собственного здравомыслия и адекватности. В один из таких дней Лен точно не выдержит и ненароком поцелует Барри. Он хотел этого всего несколько минут назад, перед тем как позволить ему убежать из дома. И самоконтроль Лена вовсе не был таким железобетонным, он понимал, что рано или поздно наделает глупостей.  
  
_Биип. Биип. Бииииип._  
  
Что за…  
  
Лен инстинктивно поднялся на ноги и только потом узнал звук таймера духовки и вспомнил, что он все еще в квартире Барри. Один. Перед тем как сбежать, пацан даже не подумал закрыть дверь и выключить духовку (и он еще Мика пожароопасным считает?), да еще и оставил в своей же квартире заклятого врага, чтобы тот… что бы он не планировал сделать. Оказалось, что не так уж и много планировал.  
  
Лен достал из духовки горячую пиццу, разрезал ее на кусочки и, на мгновение задумавшись, взял один себе и оглядел кухню. Вопреки убеждению Барри, Лен вовсе не был таким уж гурманом, ему просто было весело заставлять Барри немного попотеть. Жуя пиццу, Лен поочередно обследовал ванную, кладовку и спальню. Было заманчиво, весьма заманчиво пробираться через в беспорядке раскиданную одежду, книги и листы бумаги, чтобы как следует изучить комнату. Лен старался контролировать свои желания, потому что они, скорее, относились к личным, чем к профессиональным, и последнее, что ему было нужно — еще больше застрять в этой чертовой шараде. И это, конечно, не имело ничего общего с жалобами Барри о преследовании.  
  
В гостиной Лен заметил фотографии — на одной из них Барри был запечатлен с Айрис, на другой — оба Уэста, Эдди и Барри, кажется, во время какого-то семейного обеда. Поставив рамку обратно, Лен оглянулся на диван, где в углу лежала подушка, которую Барри забрал себе, когда они садились. Пожав плечами, Лен уселся на диван, положил подушку на колени и включил телевизор. Естественно, у Барри был Нетфликс, и Лен рассудил, что просмотр истории не будет считаться сталкингом. В основном это была научная фантастика, документальные фильмы — инопланетяне, Барри, серьезно? — а его список рекомендованного был сплошь забит мюзиклами. Ну конечно.  
  
Стараясь не улыбаться, Лен допил воду из стакана Барри, все еще стоявшего на журнальном столике, обнял _как-ни-странно-очень-удобную_ -подушку и включил одну из документалок — «Отражение Йети». Она была дурацкой и просто отвратительной, но Лену было смешно, ведь нечто такое же было и в Барри — загадки неизведанного.  
  
Пацан все не возвращался, так что Лен решил не ждать и ушел к себе. Захлопнув перед уходом дверь, он услышал щелчок закрывшегося замка. Кому-то же нужно приглядывать за жизнью пацана, если он не в состоянии сделать это сам.  
  


***

  
  
Стук в дверь выдернул Лена из глубокого сна. Он все равно спал чутко, но настойчивый стук грозил перебудить весь чертов коридор. Со злым рычанием Лен вылез из постели и подкрался к дверям с криопушкой в руках, готовый в любую секунду заморозить того, кто решил, что долбиться в его дверь в два гребаных часа ночи — хорошая идея.  
  
Перед тем как открыть дверь, Лен заглянул в глазок и…  
  
— Да ты издеваешься! — прорычал он, рывком распахивая дверь. Барри в полном облачении Флэша едва держался рукой за косяк, и как только дверь открылась, полетел носом вперед, благо Лен успел поймать его свободной рукой.  
  
— Барри?  
  
— Нннгхх. — Барри отпрянул от груди Лена и схватился за голову, пытаясь сориентироваться.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — злое рычание в голосе Лена исчезло, сменившись ноткой беспокойства, которую он нечасто слышал от самого себя.  
  
Его рука все еще была на плече Барри, словно Лен боялся, что пацан в любую секунду исчезнет.  
  
— Ееееда-а-ааа, — простонал Барри, и Лен с облегчением рассмеялся. Пацан не пострадал, а всего лишь проголодался. Снарт оставил криопушку на столике в прихожей, закинул руку обессиленного Барри себе на плечо и толкнул ногой дверь, чтобы та захлопнулась. Он помог пацану, затянутому в ярко-красный костюмом, добраться до дивана, и не мог не заметить мягкость костюма под своими пальцами, гладкого как кожа. Лен попытался осторожно опустить Барри на диван, но тот ужом выскользнул из его рук, растекся по подушкам и стянул с головы капюшон.  
  
— Я такой голодный.  
  
— Ха. — Лен старался не улыбаться. Бывали в его жизни и худшие причины для столь раннего пробуждения. Он побрел на кухню, отчасти жалея, что выбросил тесто для пирожных, достал хлеб, нехитрую закуску и начал нарезать бутерброды, складывая их в небольшую стопку.  
  
— Ты расскажешь мне, почему ты оказался у моей двери, а не на своей кухне?  
  
Краем уха Лен услышал протяжный стон со стороны дивана.  
  
— Моя дверь заперта. Зачем ты ее закрыл? Я не взял ключи.  
  
_Не взял свои… ну какой же идиот._  
  
— Всегда закрывай дверь, пацан.  
  
— Нннггх, я пройду сквозь нее, как только появятся силы.  
  
Лен задумался об этом, о перемещении сквозь стены, и ему все еще было любопытно поспрашивать Барри про путешествия во времени, но сейчас он просто спросил:  
  
— Почему ты не поел перед тем как вернуться?  
  
— А я знал, что моя дверь будет закрыта?  
  
Лен вернулся в гостиную со стаканом воды и полной тарелкой бутербродов и встал неподалеку, наблюдая, как еда исчезает в считаные секунды. Это было отвратительно в самом очаровательном смысле. Серьезно, куда он ее прячет? А Барри с довольным вздохом сел, поглаживая живот и улыбаясь. Теперь, когда Лен мог разглядеть его лицо в тускло освещенном помещении, свет был включен только в кухне, истощение и усталость Барри казались очевидными. Пацан едва мог держать глаза открытыми, волосы от капюшона примялись.  
  
— Я могу проспать вечность, — пробормотал Барри, закрывая глаза, будто собираясь вырубиться прямо сейчас. Лен было улыбнулся, но… — Но мне еще с тобой надо разобраться.  
  
— Да? Не жалуйся на еду, когда появляешься посреди ночи, никто не будет тебе накрывать стол.  
  
Барри приоткрыл один глаз, всматриваясь в его лицо. Лен все еще стоял на месте, а Барри выглядел так, словно у него не осталось сил встать с дивана.  
  
— Кто, черт возьми, такой Роско Диллон?  
  
Лен окаменел.  
  
— Какого черта я должен…  
  
Барри нашел в себе силы махнуть рукой в сторону Лена.  
  
— Список его подельников включает Лизу и Мика. Ну и тебя тоже, пока ты не уничтожил все записи.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
— И что тут такого, Барри? Я думал, что мы не вмешиваем Флэша и Холода в наши дела.  
  
Лен взял тарелку и пошел на кухню, а голос Барри последовал за ним.  
  
— И что такого. — Лен услышал душераздирающий зевок. — Это... — Второй зевок. — Это Волчок, метачеловек, который достал оборудование и создал бомбу,  
способную разнести полгорода. — С дивана донеслось шорканье. — Он пытался с ее помощью похитить губернатора и заставить отменить все его предыдущие судимости, но я успел его остановить.  
  
В конце фразы Барри снова зевнул, а Лен замер, сжимая в руках тарелку. _Что наделал Роско?!_ Слава богу, Лиза больше не встречается с этим мудаком. Только что он хотел в Меркури Лабс, когда нанял Мика?  
  
Лен спешно вернулся в гостиную, где Барри снова развалился на диване, свесив ноги.  
  
— Где Диллон сейчас? — поинтересовался Лен.  
  
— Угадай, — буркнул Барри, не открывая глаз. — Он со своими силами немало бед наделает. Циско сконструирует что-нибудь для его заключения, но сначала его нужно поймать. Как минимум забрать бомбу…  
  
Лен кивнул, но Барри этого не увидел. Снарт знал, на что теперь способен Роско его вращательными штуками, и очень не хотел оказаться препятствием на его пути, но для Барри такого рода проблемы были в порядке вещей и он вполне способен с ними справиться.  
  
— И зачем тебе нужен я, Красный? Ты же сам прекрасно разберешься.  
  
Вздохнув, Барри поерзал на месте, открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Лена.  
  
— Да ладно, Лен, ты действительно позволишь ему взорвать Централ Сити?  
  
Лен нахмурился. Он знал, Диллон был достаточно шизанутым и донельзя самовлюбленным, чтобы устроить такое, так что дело было именно в этом, а вовсе не в помощи Флэшу. По крайней мере, не забесплатно.  
  
— Ладно, пацан, я расскажу тебе о Диллоне. Но мне нужна кое-какая информация взамен.  
  
Барри выдохнул и снова закрыл слипающиеся глаза.  
  
— Ммм… Конечно.  
  
Лен принял решение.  
  
— Утром. Мы поговорим о Диллоне утром, к этому времени я решу, какого рода информация мне нужна.  
  
То, как обессиленно промычал Барри в ответ, было красноречивым свидетельством его усталости и неспособности соображать. Даже «ммм, да» было сказано с усилием.  
  
— Я найду тебе пижаму.  
  
— Д-давай.  
  
Лен развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и ушел в спальню, чтобы найти футболку, пижамные штаны и запасное одеяло. Возвращаясь обратно, он вдруг подумал, что Барри, должно быть, уже уснул прямо на диване. Но когда он дошел до двери, то с облегчением увидел, как Барри снимает костюм, расстегивая верх и сбрасывая сапоги. Лен спокойно стоял за его спиной, но как только Барри начал избавляться от штанов, кашлянул, привлекая его внимание и делая шаг вперед. Он не собирался добавлять _вуайеризм_ в список своих вредных привычек.  
  
— Я принес пижаму.  
  
Полусонный Барри улыбнулся, покачиваясь и глядя на Лена полузакрытыми глазами.  
  
— Спасибо, Лен.  
  
Снарт положил одежду к нему на колени и повернулся, собираясь уйти, но Барри проворно ухватил его за запястье. Сердце Лена пропустило удар и понеслось вскачь, он обернулся и наткнулся на затуманенный взгляд Барри.  
  
— Когда-н-нибудь ты… расскажешь мне о своих татуировках.  
  
Лен почувствовал, как в его груди рождается смешок, черт, слишком нежный смешок.  
  
— Как скажешь, Барри.  
  
Довольный Барри разжал пальцы, и Лен оставил его одного, позволяя пацану переодеться в пижаму. Через час безуспешных попыток заснуть, Лен выбрался из кровати и прошлепал на кухню выпить стакан воды. Его взгляд поневоле упал на Барри, растянувшегося на его диване. Он так и не надел пижаму, лежал в одних трусах, засунув одну руку под подушку, наполовину свешиваясь головой с дивана. Одеяло почти свалилось на пол, спина Барри была обнажена, а одна нога торчала из-под одеяла. Он выглядел нелепо, и, скорее всего, он замерз. Лен улыбнулся, поднял одеяло и осторожно накрыл Барри.  
  
Он не смог удержаться и нежно погладил его волосы, но тут же отдернул руку. Какого черта он делает? В любой другой момент времени он бы убил за возможность подобраться к Флэшу настолько близко, за получение свободного доступа в его квартиру, за шанс видеть его таким истощенным, чтобы в любой момент навредить супергерою Централ Сити.  
  
Но сейчас, смотря на распростертую на его диване фигуру, на приоткрытые, даже на вид мягкие и нежные губы, он не видел Алого бегуна. Он видел Барри Аллена.  
  
Внезапно Лен понял, что даже если он и порвет с Барри Алленом, он все равно уже в полной заднице.  
  


***

  
  
Утром Барри разбудил запах кофе. Барри заморгал и потер слезящиеся глаза, усаживаясь на постели… нет, на диване. Он уснул на диване? В нос пробрался запах жареного бекона, его желудок заурчал и…  
  
— Где я?  
  
Барри огляделся. Он что, был в квартире…  
  
— Проснулся, Скарлет?  
  
Он сконцентрировался на голосе Лена, все еще не вставая с дивана. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи начали потихоньку всплывать в его голове — стычка с Волчком, поиск информации о нем в базах данных преступников вместе с Циско, попытки поймать Волчка, когда тот собирался похитить губернатора, и отобрать у него детонатор и бомбу. Он не смог поймать Диллона и…  
  
Его желудок булькнул и больно сжался.  
  
— Боже. Еда.  
  
Барри услышал смех Лена, доносящийся из кухни.  
  
— Почти готово, Барри.  
  
Он застонал и свалился обратно на диван. Барри едва помнил как добрался до Лена, он был так измучен ночными приключениями, Джо пришлось остаться помогать копам, а Барри велел Циско и Кейтлин, чтобы в случае чего, они вызывали его, и что костюм он заберет домой.  
  
В испуге Барри снова сел и огляделся — костюм валялся на полу. Он даже не помнил, как разделся. Барри с сомнением посмотрел вниз и…  
  
— Почему я голый?!  
  
Вообще-то, он был в трусах, но от этого суть не особо менялась.  
  
Лен вошел в гостиную, неся большую кружку кофе и тарелку с едой. Барри сразу позабыл о том, что на нем было надето, за исключением…  
  
— Ты не помнишь? Ты начал раздеваться в моей гостиной.  
  
— Я не мог!.. Или мог?  
  
— Ты даже с дивана встать не сумел, — фыркнул Лен. — Одежда на столе, оденься.  
  
Барри съежился от смущения, но перед ним стояла тарелка, полная еды, и на данный момент завтрак был в приоритете. Он на суперскорости проглотил все, что принес Лен — тот ушел на кухню, слава богу, но быстро вернулся с…  
  
— Еще еда?  
  
— Еще еда, Барри.  
  
Лен с ухмылкой поставил перед ним вторую тарелку. Барри неуверенно улыбнулся ему в ответ и взялся за еду, но на этот раз в более разумном темпе. Одеяло Барри обернул вокруг талии, защищая свое достоинство (хотя, в этом и смысла-то не было, если он вчера раскидал одежду по всей гостиной Лена). Барри ел достаточно медленно, поэтому отлично распробовал вкус бекона и картофельных оладий. Когда он закончил, его волчий аппетит смущал его так же сильно, как собственная нагота.  
  
— В общем… я много ем.  
  
— Я понял. Еще?  
  
— Эм-м-м…  
  
— Есть блинчики.  
  
— Охспасибобоже.  
  
Лен улыбнулся и — вау, он выглядел совсем по-другому, когда улыбался. Это была не едкая ухмылка, а широкая и яркая улыбка, без всякого подвоха. Но Лен отвернулся прежде, чем Барри успел запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти, поэтому он отпил кофе из принесенной ему кружки, уголки его губ не слушались и предательски ползли вверх. Затем Барри взял с кофейного столика футболку и надел, потому что в квартире Лена температура была довольно низкой.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он в сторону кухни. — За все.  
  
— Ты не оставил мне выбора, пацан. Прервал мой чудный сон, потребовал еды… Хотя я и заслужил это, потому что захлопнул твою дверь, будем считать, что я делаю тебе одолжение.  
  
Наконец-то в памяти Барри все встало на свои места. Он, падающий в объятия Снарта, тарелка бутербродов… Может ли что-то быть более унизительным? Его злейший враг не должен о нем заботиться.  
  
Также он вспомнил что-то еще, смутно, но…  
  
— Я уже спрашивал тебя о Волчке?  
  
Лен вернулся, неся тарелку со стопкой блинов и сиропом, рот Барри сразу же наполнился слюной.  
  
— Да. Мы договорились обсудить это утром. Мне нужна информация взамен.  
  
Учитывая их историю, Барри был весьма удивлен, что Лен не собирается его шантажировать едой и сном на его диване, но было грех жаловаться. По крайней мере, Лен согласился поделиться информацией.  
  
— Какого рода информация?  
  
— Путешествия во времени. Фазировка (перемещение сквозь предметы. — прим. пер.). Металюди.  
  
Вилка с кусочком блинчика замерла на полпути ко рту Барри. Лен стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и ему пришлось опять с силой заставлять себя отвести глаза от этих чертовых татуировок — затейливые узоры из образов и слов, символов и оттенков серого оплетали его руки, доходя до краев рукавов футболки и на плечах под ней — и Барри поднял глаза, глядя прямо в лицо Снарту, выражение которого было абсолютно непроницаемым.  
  
— Что за каменное лицо, Лен? — Барри сжевал кусочек блинчика и увидел, как Лен пытается скрыть ухмылку, но, очевидно, не смог и просто наклонил голову, поводя плечом.  
  
— У тебя есть любопытные тайны, в которых ты невзначай упоминал.  
  
Барри вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно. Ты спрашиваешь меня о моих способностях и обо всем остальном, но если так, то я хочу знать больше о Негодяях — информации о Волчке мне нужно не очень много.  
  
Глаза Лена предостерегающе сузились, но он кивнул.  
  
— Тогда я возьму себе кофе.  
  
Они сидели на диване рядом и перекидывались вопросами. Барри медленно доедал блины, а Лен цедил кофе. Барри объяснил, как работает фазировка, рассказал про свои способности перемещения во времени и возможностях бежать и создавать червоточины, и даже рассказал Капитану Холоду больше о Харрисоне Уэллсе, благодаря его наводящим вопросам. В свою очередь, Барри узнал, что Роско Диллон — бывший Лизы, и они встречались до того, как взрыв ускорителя дал ему метасилы, дав ему возможность не только крутиться с бешеной скоростью как человек-торнадо, но и сделал Роско гораздо умнее. Еще Барри узнал, кто из местных преступников относился к Негодяям, а кто нет, и Барри втайне порадовался, что Лен не считает Волчка членом своей команды, потому что тогда бы все это было немного неловко. Его очень удивило то, что Шона Баэз и Рой Биволо согласились быть среди Негодяев, а у Кайла Нимбуса (человек-туман. — прим. пер.) были другие соображения на этот счет.  
  
Кайла Барри совсем не жалел — он был наемником, и идея его совместной работы с человеком, сидящим на диване рядом, казалась не очень хорошей. Человеком, который накормил его блинами, разрешил переночевать у себя дома, который знал, насколько Барри понравился приготовленный им кофе.  
  
— Как ты вообще отделяешь Негодяев от простых преступников, с которыми ты работаешь, если ты раньше работал с Диллоном? Хитвейв был его напарником совсем недавно.  
  
— У нас есть кодекс, своего рода правила. — Лен пожал плечами. — Не убивать невинных людей, это я периодически проверяю, мы держимся вместе. Лиза считает, что одно из правил — это наличие имени, придуманного Циско. По ее словам, нужно быть очень крутым, чтобы попасть под «радар С.Т.А.Р. Лабс» или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Барри фыркнул, пряча нос в чашке с кофе.  
  
— Мы называем себя командой Флэша.  
  
— Это хуже, чем я думал.  
  
— И это говорит парень, который называет свою группу проходимцев и преступников Негодяями.  
  
— Вообще-то, это ты придумал. Я просто решил, что это мило.  
  
Барри поморщился, припоминая тот злосчастный вечер. Лен поднялся с дивана и с наслаждением потянулся.  
  
— Еще вопросы?  
  
Барри встряхнулся. Он наблюдал за складками футболки Лена, за тем, как они подтянулись, когда Снарт поднялся с дивана и потянулся, открывая его взгляду полоску кожи на животе.  
  
— Эм… вроде нет. А у тебя?  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
Барри тоже встал и последовал за Леном на кухню.  
  
— Думаю, что я должен… дерьмо, сколько времени?  
  
Он опоздал, сильно опоздал на работу. Барри мгновенно вылетел из квартиры Лена, даже не попрощавшись, и молнией пронесся сквозь дверь своей, за секунды переоделся и рванул на работу.  
  


***

  
  
Лену позвонили в субботу безбожно рано утром. Телефон гремел под ухом на тумбочке, Лен сгреб трубку и застонал, увидев имя звонившего.  
  
— Семь _утра_ , Лиза. Что тебе надо?  
  
— Что ты выберешь, рогалик или маффин?  
  
— Я… — Лен разом проснулся, подскочил, отрывая голову от подушки. — Нет, ты сюда не заявишься.  
  
— Значит, рогалик.  
  
— Лиза, нет.  
  
— Ты меня избегаешь. Мне это надоело, у нас семейный день. Я везу вас в бассейн — Шона согласилась поехать и присмотреть за Эйден, даже Мик согласился вместо завтрака перед работой.  
  
Лен _ненавидел_ бассейны, и Лиза это знала.  
  
— Я не плаваю в бассейне, и у нас не будет _семейного_ дня, Лиза. Я занят.  
  
— И чем же?  
  
Лен провел ладонью по лицу. Ему нужно придумать хорошую ложь, чтобы Лиза поверила. Его сегодняшнее расписание было совершенно свободно, кроме возни с мотоциклом.  
  
— Я с Барри. Мы вчера поссорились. — Нужно было сказать ей, что у них проблемы, иначе это будет длиться вечно и… и это не должно произойти. — Утром мы решали все вопросы.  
  
— О-о-о, утренний примирительный секс?  
  
Об этом он мог только мечтать.  
  
— Просто оставь нас сегодня в покое, ладно?  
  
— Он сейчас с тобой, да? Передай ему привет. Надеюсь, его устроит рогалик, потому что маффины я взяла только для Шоны и Эй…  
  
— Лиза, клянусь богом…  
  
— Да ладно, Ленни! Я помогу тебе с Барри, он может пойти с нами в бассейн! И если вы ссоритесь, я не дам тебе все испортить. Я буду через минуту, надень что-нибудь, только припаркуюсь.  
  
Лиза повесила трубку, и Лен выругался. Сестра почти вошла в здание. Нужно срочно звонить Барри.


	8. Плохие решения перед завтраком

Барри спал в тепле и уюте, наверное, это был самый глубокий и спокойный сон за последнее время, учитывая, что предыдущую ночь он провел, гоняясь за Роско по всему городу, пока ближе к полуночи с помощью оборудования Циско не загнал Диллона в угол. Барри заковал Волчка в наручники во многом благодаря советам Лена, что помогло сыграть на завышенном эго Роско и поймать его в ловушку. Не то чтобы Барри собирался рассказывать Циско и Кейтлин про происхождение этого гениального хода, ведь технология Рамона сработала просто отлично, Роско увезли в полицейский участок, и в целом это была удачная ночь для всех. После такого плодотворного вечера Барри решил, что он, как никто, заслужил крепкий здоровый сон, но его спокойствие было прервано пронзительным звоном возле уха, и…  
  
— Д-да? — промямлил Барри, на автопилоте принимая вызов и в полусне прижимая трубку плечом.  
  
— Барри, иди сюда, сейчас же.  
  
Лен. Барри посмотрел на часы — семь пятнадцать утра, _суббота_.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел? Я еще сплю.  
  
— Я сказал Лизе, что провел ночь и утро с тобой, чтобы она оставила меня в покое, и если ты сейчас не придешь…  
  
— _Черт подери!_  
  
Барри молниеносно выскочил из постели и подлетел к двери Снарта, которая оказалась закрыта (да ладно, Лен!). С нижнего этажа донесся голос Лизы (она говорила по телефону?), так что Барри ничего не оставалось, кроме как, переместиться через чертову дверь, тут же прямиком натыкаясь на Лена, который из кухни направлялся в прихожую.  
  
— Как ты, черт возьми…  
  
— Фазировка. Это Лизу я слышал внизу? Она говорила по телефону. — Барри выместил всю злость на своем мобильном, швырнув его на стол. Он чувствовал, что волосы на затылке спросонья стоят дыбом, а тело не слушается, хотя перемещение через двери его слегка встряхнуло.  
  
Барри посмотрел на Лена, одетого в… пижаму. Лен носил _пижаму_. На нем была пара штанов, теплых и мягких на вид, плюс белая футболка, рукава которой открывали вид на забитые татуировками руки, и весь внешний вид Лена в целом вызывал у Барри желание не только пообниматься. В памяти вдруг всколыхнулось воспоминание — запястье Лена в его руке, его одежда, похожая на эту, но затем Барри поймал раздраженный взгляд Лена и понял, что он уже на пределе.  
  
— Когда твой парень остается ночевать, ты всегда утром выглядишь так, будто кто-то помочился в твой завтрак?  
  
— Только когда моя сестра решает испортить мое утро. — Лен смерил Барри взглядом сверху донизу, и Барри вдруг почувствовал, что на нем только футболка С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и боксеры-брифы.  
  
— Проехали. Что дальше?  
  
— Я избегал ее, так что Лиза решила попробовать отравить мой день возмездием. Хорошо, что ей хватило ума позвонить, когда она въехала на парковку. — Лен осекся, потому что из-за двери донеслись шаги и приглушенный голос Лизы.  
  
— Барри, снимай футболку, это с головой тебя выдаст.  
  
Он посмотрел вниз и — _блядь_. Он разделся за секунду.  
  
— Куда мне?..  
  
— Моя комната…  
  
Барри мелькнул молнией в спальню Лена, зашвырнул туда футболку и, не успев как следует оглядеться, вернулся обратно — _стоп, нет, срань господня!_ — теперь он стоял на кухне полуголый, в одном белье. Первой мыслью Барри было найти что-нибудь из одежды Лена, но тут на его запястье сомкнулись чужие пальцы.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Не бей меня за это.  
  
Они услышали звук поворачивающегося ключа.  
  
Лен крутанул их обоих и прижал Барри к холодильнику, жадно целуя. От соприкосновения с прохладной дверцей Барри нервно выдохнул, а потом… _боже, блядь, язык_. Он не стал думать, просто обвил плечи Лена руками и поцеловал его в ответ, стискивая в кулаке ткань его футболки. Снарт сжал талию Барри и скользнул ладонями по голой спине. Боже, насколько же Лен был хорош, его руки были такими сильными и твердыми, движения головокружительно уверенными, а умелый язык толкнулся в рот Барри, скользя вдоль его собственного, вызывая задушенные стоны, рождающиеся где-то в груди. У них было всего несколько секунд на поцелуй, но распаленный Барри выгнул спину, отчаянно желая большего.  
  
Входная дверь распахнулась.  
  
Сердцебиение Барри ускорилось еще больше — намного больше — и он откинул голову назад, разрывая поцелуй. Лен медленно отстранился, сжав Барри за бедра, но даже когда вошедшая Лиза начала говорить, не разорвал тактильного контакта.  
  
— И вам доброе утро. Боже, Ленни, ты же знал, что я приду!  
  
Барри смотрел на Лизу, замершую в дверях, и чувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска. Он попытался убрать руки, но Лен не отошел на достаточное расстояние, так что Барри был вынужден оставить руки на месте, и предплечья Лена были безопасной ( _приглашающей_ ) территорией.  
  
— А ты знала, что я хочу провести утро за примирением с Барри.  
  
Примирение. Это занятие мозг Барри определил как бесполезное. Разве они не должны были изображать размолвки? Притворяться, чтобы провести больше времени вместе казалось контрпродуктивным их плану. Целоваться так жадно тоже _безусловно_ было контрпродуктивным… всему.  
  
— Лен, почему я не… — начал Барри, почти готовый дистанцироваться от Лена и более чем готовый как можно быстрее вернуться в свою квартиру и орать в свою любимую подушку о том, как хорошо целуется Капитан Холод.  
  
Лиза отвлеклась на очередной возглас в телефоне.  
  
— Шона, мне пора. Увидимся в двенадцать? Да, пока.  
  
— Блядь, Лиза, последний раз, я провожу свое утро с Барри, а не…  
  
— Но мы хотя бы можем позавтракать? — Она делано надулась. Барри это не понравилось, но Лен не отпускал его бедра, так что ему пришлось сдаться. — Ты голоден, Барри? Я принесла рогалики из Кроссроадс.  
  
Желудок тут же заурчал, стоило Барри почувствовать запах еды, которую Лиза принесла в сумке. Сестра Лена посмотрела на него с улыбкой.  
  
— Ты голоден, милашка?  
  
— Я… эм-м-м… черт побери. — Барри покраснел, а Лен, коротко взглянувший на него, старался не выглядеть слишком самодовольным, ведь они якобы только что занимались сексом.  
  
— Мне нужно найти футболку, — бросил он, и Лен тут же разжал руки, отпуская его и позволяя уйти. Пока Барри шел до спальни, то слышал, что разговор Снартов продолжается, Лен уверенно наступал на раскаивающуюся Лизу, а потом Барри перестал прислушиваться и закрыл за собой дверь. Он прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза — последние несколько минут его окончательно доконали.  
  
Лен поцеловал его. И он поцеловал Лена в ответ. И да, блядь, Барри этим наслаждался, потому что Лен действительно чертовски хорошо целовался, его длинные пальцы так отвлекающе, но в то же время приятно сжимали его талию и бедра и были такими прохладными, а еще его _руки_ … они всегда были такими сильными? Не говоря уже про его торс, который так приятно прижимался к чувствительному телу Барри и… о, черт.  
  
_С каких это пор его привлекает Капитан Холод?!_  
  
Но… о, нет. Черт. Он… воу, Лен и правда очень хорошо целовался. Барри попытался сфокусироваться именно на этой детали. Лен действительно выглядел сексуально, особенно в костюме… _особенно_ в пижаме. Администратор Реймонд точно будет ревновать. Барри едва истерично не рассмеялся этой мысли. Лен слишком сексуален.  
  
Как это случилось? Этот _голос_. Эти _пальцы_. Ему действительно хотелось, чтобы эти пальцы…  
  
Барри опустил голову на руки и едва сдержал рвущийся наружу обессиленный стон. Он сильно, _очень сильно_ облажался. Как он собирается скрывать это от Лена? Он и так погряз в этом после той ночи, уснув на его диване, завтракая в его квартире, да еще и бросив чертов костюм Флэша прямо на пол, а потом еще и вернулся за ним (и как же офигительно выглядел Лен, поддразнивая его, ухмыляясь и отпуская ехидные комментарии о фактуре триполимера, и о боже, Барри взаправду с ним флиртовал, так ведь?!). Черт, ему не стоит думать обо всем этом, пока он стоит за дверью в спальне Снарта...  
  
И только в этот момент Барри понял, что прямо сейчас он находится в спальне своего злейшего врага. В любых других обстоятельствах это было бы замечательно — он бы стал искать подсказки к грядущим планам Снарта, ну и удостоверился бы, есть ли у него коллекция парок (ладно, Барри и так это сделал, но в шкафу парка была всего одна, кроме нескольких других курток), в общем, попытался бы обнаружить столько информации, сколько смог. Но сейчас, находясь здесь против воли, со стоящей за дверью Лизой, ждущей, пока он выйдет отсюда уже одетым в собственную одежду, он не мог больше тратить времени на поиски шмоток. Взгляд Барри наткнулся на белую футболку и пару красных клетчатых пижамных штанов — он даже представить не мог, что Лен такое носит, к тому же, одежда была слишком большого размера, но это лучше, чем ничего. Он засунул футболку С.Т.А.Р. Лабс под кровать, которая, как он случайно заметил, была размера кинг-сайз. И эта информация ему сейчас точно не нужна.  
  
Барри вздохнул и отправился завтракать с тем, кого он отчаянно пытался не представлять нагибающим его над какой-нибудь ближайшей поверхностью.  
  


***

  
  
Целовать Барри оказалось одновременно самым лучшим и наихудшим решением. Потому что поцелуй выполнил свою прямую цель проучить Лизу, ведь она это заслужила, испортив своим появлением поддельный примирительный секс с утра, но ужасным было то, что это оказалось чертовски хорошо и... превратилось в проблему. Лен пытался справиться с флиртом и с этой необычной ситуацией безо всяких глупостей, но потом, ощущая худого обнаженного Барри в своих объятиях, отвечающего на поцелуй с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, чем ожидал Лен, — он вообще не думал, что Барри отреагирует, а уж тем более так рьяно и с таким пылом, — он был уверен, что совершает серьезную ошибку. Все, что ему хотелось, это выпнуть Лизу за порог и продолжить то, на чем они остановились, за исключением того, что как только сестра уйдет, у Барри больше не будет причин оставаться и продолжать «общение» с Леном без зрителей.  
  
Лен поморщился и попробовал запихнуть эту мысль подальше, решительно собираясь не дуться над кофеваркой, игнорируя насмешки сестры, которая крутилась рядом, мурлыча себе под нос.  
  
— Разве ты не должна была прийти с Миком и Эйден?  
  
— И Шоной, она скоро придет.  
  
Лен кивнул — Шона время от времени сидела с Эйден, но сейчас это случалось чаще обычного, потому что Мик пытался найти постоянную работу, чтобы обеспечить более стабильную жизнь для малышки.  
  
— А потом вы идете в бассейн?  
  
— И ты тоже идешь.  
  
— Последний гребаный раз, Лиза, я не…  
  
— Я купила тебе плавки…  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу бассейны. Что ты творишь?  
  
— Я? Я просто хотела увидеть тебя, Ленни, после того как ты три раза меня отшил за последний месяц, а потом продолжал игнорировать мои звонки.  
  
Ну с этим Лен не мог не согласиться. Хотя нет, мог, он ведь собирался…  
  
— Это кофе так пахнет? — Барри вошел на кухню, глуповато улыбаясь, а желудок Лена сделал странное, но приятное маленькое сальто. Барри выглядел очаровательно. На нем была одежда Лена, которая на его худом теле болталась мешком, его волосы были растрепаны, но он так улыбался и…  
  
У Лена была серьезная проблема. Проблема по имени Барри Аллен.  
  
— Конечно, куколка, — ответила за брата Лиза. Лен вдруг понял, что пялится на Барри неприлично долго, поэтому быстро отвел взгляд, а Лиза достала кружку из шкафа. Лен забрал ее, налил кофе и, не упустив в такую соблазнительную возможность, поцеловал Барри в щеку, протягивая кружку. К его удовольствию, Барри тепло и застенчиво улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что из-за спины Лена Лиза не видела его лица.  
  
— Слава богу, — пробормотал Барри, сделав внушительный глоток. — Ты меня рано разбудил, так что мне нужно как минимум две чашки.  
  
Лен снисходительно улыбнулся, понимая, что обречен.  
  
— Сделаю тебе еще.  
  
— Вы двое милые просто до тошноты. — Лиза налила себе кофе, поглядывая на смущающегося Барри, который уставился себе под ноги. — Поделись-ка со мной своей удачей, Ленни, мне тоже нужна добыча в виде заучки-ученого.  
  
Лен закатил глаза хотя его выражение мог видеть только Барри, а потом последовал за сестрой, чтобы помочь ей приготовить завтрак.  
  
Спустя две минуты в квартиру вошел Мик, держащий на руках Эйден. Черт, Барри стоило предупредить об этом.  
  
— Снарт, — бросил Мик. Лен до сих пор не мог понять разницу, между «Снартом» и «Леном», в зависимости от настроения, в котором пребывал его друг. Мик был противоречивым в том, что касалось имен. — А это кто?  
  
— Мик, познакомься с Барри. Он мой парень. Барри, это мой хороший друг, Мик Рори.  
  
Повисла пауза, Лен мог физически ощутить, как напрягся Барри, а потом…  
  
— Разве это не тот пацан, который таращился на меня, когда я был здесь последний раз?  
  
Барри и Лен одновременно посмотрели на Мика, и пацан заморгал по-совиному, будто пытаясь вспомнить.  
  
— Ты тот из-за кого сработала пожарная тревога!  
  
Лену пришлось сдержать едкий смешок.  
  
— Именно тот пацан, Мик. И я рад, что не дал тебе с ним разобраться. Вообще-то, я должен сказать тебе спасибо, я дал ему свое пальто и сыграл героя, так что ты помог мне со свиданием.  
  
— Как мило.  
  
Лиза закатила глаза.  
  
— Мик, милый, ты должен быть на моей стороне! Мы оба злимся на Ленни за то, что он нас избегал.  
  
Так она еще и Мика _завербовала_ , чтобы испортить Лену день?  
  
— Я просто пришел за бесплатными рогаликами, — пожал плечами Мик и наконец вошел в гостиную, где Лен и Барри едва успели сесть на диван, а Эйден тут же заверещала. От резкого звука Лен поморщился, а Барри подпрыгнул, в то время как Лиза и Мик удивленно уставились на девочку, которая кинулась к Барри и…  
  
— Пинь-цесса Эль-за!  
  
Лен расхохотался, и взрыв его веселого смеха трансформировался в глубокий грудной звук — устоять перед выражением лица Барри «олень под фарами автомобиля» было просто невозможно. Эйден подбежала к креслу и требовательно воскликнула «вверх!», прежде чем кто-то успел ее остановить. Лен продолжал веселиться, а Лиза и Мик недоуменно посмотрели друг на друга. Но Барри подхватил малышку на руки и усадил себе на колени, сразу забывая про всех находящихся в комнате Негодяев.  
  
— Кажется, я обещал тебе песню, да?  
  
— Да, да-да! Пой еще!  
  
— Let it go или про снеговика?  
  
Эйден распахнула глаза, задумываясь о выборе песни, Лен улыбнулся ей, а потом глянул в сторону все еще мало что понимающего Мика.  
  
— Мы недавно встретили Барри на лестнице. Он знает все песни из ее любимого _замороженного_ мультика.  
  
— Ааа… — отозвался Мик, присаживаясь на край дивана и во все глаза глядя на счастливую дочь, которая решила, что «снеговик», что бы это ни значило, нужная в данный момент песня. Барри прочистил горло и запел. Брови Лизы при первых звуках его голоса взметнулись вверх, но Лен лишь ухмыльнулся, потому как вокальные способности Барри были ему уже хорошо известны, тем более пацан не переставал устраивать показательные выступления, даже когда узнал, что Лен его слышит.  
  
Они так и сидели, слушая пение Барри, который смотрел только на Эйден. Когда песня начала подходить к концу, девочка захлопала в ладоши, повторяя «Еще! Еще!».  
  
— Эйден, дорогая, — мягко сказала Лиза. — Не забывай говорить «пожалуйста».  
  
Девочка прерывисто вздохнула, глядя на Барри с таким благоговением, что Лен едва ли не растаял.  
  
— Еще? Пожалуйста.  
  
Барри рассмеялся и оглянулся на остальных, на несколько секунд ловя взгляд Лена, заставив того затаить дыхание. Барри Аллен был таким довольным и открытым, сидя в гостиной Снарта во время завтрака вместе с его врагами и Эйден, резво подпрыгивающей на его коленях... Какая-то глубоко скрытая часть Лена хотела этого, _хотела_ …  
  
— Мне лучше вернуться на работу, раз Эйден отвлеклась. — Мик вытер пальцы салфеткой и залпом допил остатки кофе, потом обошел стол и чмокнул Эйден в лоб, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство Барри. Лен подумал, что для спидстера такое должно было показаться странным и непривычным. Конечно, Лен на такие повороты не рассчитывал, но ему не стоит сейчас к этому возвращаться — ведь «идти вперед труднее, чем назад», и все в таком духе.  
  
Проводив Мика, Лен вернулся обратно в гостиную, где Эйден по-прежнему сидела на коленях Барри, радостно изображала гудок и катала игрушечную машинку по столу. Барри и Лиза о чем-то негромко переговаривались, Лен прислушался и…  
  
— Поплавать в бассейне?  
  
— Мы сегодня едем на семейный заплыв. Я просто подумала, что ты захочешь к нам присоединиться.  
  
О, нет. Лиза ухмыльнулась, бросила короткий взгляд на брата и прищурилась.  
  
— Я люблю плавать! — Барри взглянул на Лена, чье лицо было совершенно не читаемым. — В смысле, я не уверен, что могу… у меня есть планы, эм…  
  
— Ах, ерунда! — Лиза с акульей хваткой набросилась на Барри, и Лен понял, что погиб. Он не должен был оставлять их одних даже на секунду! — Знаю, что вы с Леном планировали совсем другой вид горизонтальной активности на сегодня. — Барри сдавленно зашипел, и у Лена было несколько секунд, чтобы оценить, насколько пацан волнуется. — Но я обещаю, в бассейне будет весело! Ленни просто обожает плавать…  
  
— Да я ненавижу плавать, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — прорычал Лен, хватая кружку Барри и решительно отправляясь на кухню налить ему еще кофе.  
  
— Хм, я думаю, что буду только мешать. В смысле, это же семейный день, а я…  
  
Да, Лен жутко злился. Лиза продолжала лить мед Барри в уши, убеждая его, что все пройдет отлично, и все будут только ему рады, да и няня Эйден в любом случае будет с ними…  
  
— О, у нее есть няня?  
  
Лен вздохнул, наливая кофе и признавая поражение. Баэз, которая появится здесь с минуты на…  
  
_Тук-тук-тук._  
  
…Минуту.  
  
Пройти сквозь здание за секунду никогда не было проблемой для Пик-а-бу. Лен дошел до двери прежде, чем Барри и Лиза поднялись со своих мест, и напрягся, глядя на появившуюся Шону. Может ли она узнать Барри?  
  
— Баэз.  
  
— Снарт.  
  
Шона прошла мимо Лена, а он сунул нос в кружку с кофе, предназначавшуюся Барри. Фу, без сахара. Лен и Шона всегда соперничали, решая, кто из них любимая няня Эйден, но если они в ближайшее время ничего не сделают, Барри Аллен с легкостью узурпирует эту должность.  
  
— Тетя Бу-у!  
  
Вот дерьмо! Лен поспешил в гостиную, готовый увидеть испуганного Барри или Шону, но вместо этого он увидел, что…  
  
— Ух ты, кто этот красавчик? — Шона косо посмотрела на Барри и хищно оскалилась.  
  
— Мой парень, — неожиданно для себя прорычал Лен.  
  
Шона вздрогнула, ее пытливый взгляд метнулся между Барри и Леном, особенно останавливаясь на пижаме, которую нацепил пацан.  
  
— Ааа… ха-ха! Все ясно. Чудненько, Снарт!  
  
— Тетя Бу-у! Вверх!  
  
Шона взяла себя в руки, быстро обогнула стол и подхватила Эйден. Лиза продолжала твердить неуемному ребенку про вежливость, а Барри потрясенно уставился на Лена. Тот передал ему кружку и слегка сжал его плечо.  
  
— С нами не соскучишься, _дорогой_.  
  


***

  
  
Так или иначе, Барри до сих пор не был полностью уверен, как его план выспаться превратился в поход в бассейн с Капитаном Холодом, Золотым Глайдером, дочерью Хитвейва и Пик-а-Бу. В противовес всем возможным и невозможным причинам он был здесь — вышел из машины вслед за Леном, когда они доехали до ближайшего бассейна, где и собирались провести семейный день. Перед этим Барри вернулся к себе, упаковал плавки, смену белья, полотенце и все остальное, что могло понадобиться, а потом позволил Лизе потащить его за собой. Сестра Лена поехала на другой машине вместе с Эйден и Шоной, так что у Барри и Лена было достаточно времени для светской беседы по дороге. Как выяснилось, до того, как Барри переехал, Лен уже жил в этом районе почти год и ему нравилось играть и смотреть хоккей, и болел он за Keystone Combines (хоккейная команда, упоминающаяся в комиксах «Флэш», за них также болеет Уолли Уэст — прим. пер.). Барри заметил, что он сам больше футбольный фанат, и этот факт Лен счел весьма забавным.  
  
— Не думаю, что с тобой можно играть честно, пацан.  
  
— Я… Эй, мне нравился футбол еще до молнии!  
  
Лен усмехнулся еще загадочней.  
  
— Ты так это называешь? Я знаю, что тебе за двадцать, но ты не должен считать себя хипстером из-за своих способностей.  
  
У Барри от удивления отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Ты знаешь слово хипстер?  
  
Лен зыркнул в его сторону.  
  
— Я преступник, а не мертвец.  
  
Да. Точно. _Пока еще._  
  
Затем они вошли в здание, догнав Лизу и Шону, и Барри только тогда понял, насколько легко рассмешить Лена. Он думал, что тот обычно невозмутимый или мрачно ухмыляющийся, но в реальной жизни оказалось, что он все время над кем-нибудь подшучивает или издевательски смеется над Барри. Еще более удивительным была привычка Капитана Холода (мрачно) шутить и превращать любое событие в фарс, но то, что его юмор такой простой и дружеский, все равно было полной неожиданностью.  
  
Барри все еще пребывал в замешательстве, когда они вошли в раздевалку, чтобы отвлечься, он начал убирать вещи в шкафчик, но ситуация стала еще хуже, когда он понял — вот же блядь, Лен _раздевается_.  
  
— Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
Как только Лен стянул рубашку, обнажая татуировки, Барри ретировался из раздевалки. Он очутился возле писсуаров — для побега это было плохой идеей, а для похода в бассейн очень даже ничего. Но после того как он вымыл руки, ему пришлось последовать за Леном в душ, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы не на него. И Барри пытался, _правда пытался_ , но Лен шагнул к соседнему крану. И это было просто невозможно, его глаза постоянно возвращались к Снарту, к воде, ручейками стекающей по его сильному телу, мускулам, _татуировкам_ …  
  
— Нравится то, что ты видишь, а, Барри?  
  
Барри медленно поднял взгляд, встречаясь взглядом с Леном. Волнение было слишком очевидным, прежде чем Барри смог выдавить утвердительный ответ, его горло неприятно сжалось и запершило.  
  
— Твои татуировки — это что-то.  
  
Действительно — сейчас Барри мог разглядеть весь рисунок. У Лена были набиты рукава на обеих руках от запястий до плеч, дизайн соединялся один с другим бесконечное множество раз, в него вплетались мелкие элементы, в том числе пистолет, ворон, лицо женщины и еще много чего. Также у Лена на левой стороне груди был череп с какой-то надписью прямо над сердцем, и карточная колода на правом боку с пиковым валетом сверху.  
  
Лен посмотрел вниз на свою грудь.  
  
— Наверное, стоило рассказать о них раньше.  
  
Барри смущенно заморгал, и они оба отвернулись друг от друга, подставляя лица под струи воды.  
  
— Для прикрытия? Да, стоило. Лиза ведь думает, что я уже их видел.  
  
— Ты, конечно же, не стал ждать нашей первой брачной ночи, да, Барри?  
  
— Ага, особенно если так себя ведешь.  
  
Когда они возвращались в раздевалку, Лен обогнал Барри, и тот заметил, что на спине Снарта татуировку, изображающую фигуристку. Он вытянул шею и уставился на рисунок. Лен вдруг остановился, и Барри чуть не влетел в него.  
  
— Девушки надолго застрянут. Пойдем в джакузи.  
  
Барри сглотнул комок в горле и кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на тело Снарта. Вместо этого он проследовал за ним в горячую джакузи, устроился в воде и наконец-то расслабился. Было довольно рано, так что здесь они с Леном были вдвоем, только несколько семей плавали в бассейне. Снарт уселся на край джакузи и опустил ноги в воду по икры.  
  
— Да ну, Лен, не говори, что это недостаточно _cool_ для тебя. — Он ухмыльнулся, и Лен дернул бровью, но потом иронично улыбнулся.  
  
— Я не против тепла, только предпочитаю _холод_.  
  
— Так только ты можешь.  
  
Они расслабленно лежали в джакузи несколько минут. Барри потянулся и откинулся на белую керамическую спинку, раскинув руки в стороны.  
  
— Тут правда хорошо. Мне нужно делать это почаще. Вся эта беготня… — Его мышцы начали расслабляться от тепла и удобства, Барри прикрыл глаза, растекся по ванной и издал довольный нечленораздельный звук.  
  
Лен то ли кашлянул, то ли поперхнулся.  
  
— Кажется, девушки вышли из раздевалки. Мне уже жарко, пойдем.  
  
Барри обиженно моргнул, с неохотой выбираясь из теплой воды и направляясь вслед за Леном, который отвернулся слишком резко.  
  
— Дя-дя Ленни! — Эйден словно крошечная молния подлетела к Лену, а Шона вслед быстро отчитала ее за бег. Обиженная девчушка повернулась к Лену в поисках поддержки, но Снарт покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, Эйден, не бегай, слушай Шону.  
  
— В ее возрасте я всегда носился, — с улыбкой сказал Барри. — Начал бегать раньше, чем ходить.  
  
Лен посмотрел на него так, будто хотел сказать что-то, несомненно гнусно пошутить, но встряла Шона, которая позвала их к детскому бассейну, поиграть с Эйден. Лиза тут же окликнула Барри, предложив проверить глубину во взрослом бассейне. Он пожал плечами и последовал за ней, краем глаза заметив, как хмуро Лен покосился на сестру, а потом развернулся и пошел за радостно подпрыгивающей Эйден.  
  
Если честно, Барри был немного разочарован, потому что детский бассейн выглядел как большой корабль пиратов, и было бы весело увидеть Лена, изображающего короля пиратов или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Что случилось, Лиза? — спросил Барри, сползая в бассейн за ней, вздрагивая от резкой смены температур.  
  
— О, ничего особенного. Я просто хочу узнать тебя получше, без Лена за спиной.  
  
Ага. Часть Барри уже напрочь забыла, что Лиза не знает, что он Флэш, что они встречались намного больше чем два раза. Вода вокруг пошла рябью, когда Лиза проплыла рядом с Барри с присущей ей грацией, и он отправил мысленный комплимент Циско за выбор ее псевдонима.  
  
— Трудновато общаться, мы же плаваем, — заметил он, соблазняясь мыслью о том, чтобы нырнуть под воду и точно ничего не испортить своим враньем. Ему не довелось проверить свою скорость в воде, но ему вдруг стало любопытно, но сейчас, находясь в семейном бассейне, он не мог сделать что-то веселое и слишком выдающее его способности, особенно в присутствии Негодяев. Возможно, стоит попросить Циско и Кейтлин установить в лаборатории что-то для подобного тестирования.  
  
— Не труднее чем всегда. — Лиза перевернулась на спину, и Барри последовал ее примеру и поплыл ближе, стараясь держать не слишком быстрый темп, двигаясь неторопливо и не слишком взволнованно.  
  
— Ленни сказал, что вы поссорились.  
  
Лиза приняла вертикальное положение, руками пригладив влажные волосы, убранные в растрепанный хвост. Барри вспомнил разговор о поддельном расставании — будто это было миллион лет назад.  
  
— Да, так и есть. Он нагрубил Эдди, моему другу, жениху Айрис.  
  
— И что он сказал?  
  
— Мы все вместе ходили на свидание…  
  
Лиза бултыхнулась в воде, захлебываясь, но потом быстро пришла в себя и выровнялась в воде как Барри, с отвращением отцепляя прилипшие мокрые пряди от лица.  
  
— Ты только что сказал, что Ленни пошел на двойное свидание с детективом?  
  
— Я… — Лен что, не упоминал об этом? — Барри взглянул на детский бассейн, где смеющийся Лен как раз поймал Эйден, с веселым визгом съехавшую с пластиковой желтой горки. Он с усилием отвел взгляд, снова глядя на Лизу. — В общем, так случилось. Мы ходили в боулинг.  
  
Лиза вдруг расхохоталась.  
  
— Боулинг?! Пожалуйста, очень тебя прошу, скажи, что есть фотографии в качестве доказательств!  
  
— В другой раз, — ухмыльнулся Барри.  
  
— Я запомню, милашка, учти.  
  
Черт возьми, так трудно делать вид, что он ссорится с Леном и собирается с ним расстаться, когда Барри был приглашен на семейный заплыв и сейчас смеялся с его сестрой. Он поерзал в воде и поплыл вперед, за несколько махов доплывая до мелководья, чтобы встать и все как следует обдумать.  
  
— Это оказалось весело, свидание то есть, но Лен и Эдди не очень поладили. Я догадывался, что так и будет, но Лена занесло, он ревновал почти весь вечер.  
  
Лиза распустила хвостик и потрясла влажными волосами.  
  
— Хм, я не удивлена. Ты действительно ему очень нравишься, Барри, и не похоже, что ты не ревновал Лена к… как там звали того администратора?  
  
Барри почувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска. На самом деле он не ревновал к Реймонду, он просто… _обиделся_.  
  
— Я тогда просто сглупил.  
  
Лиза скептически посмотрела на Барри и… точно. Он сглупил. Но это же хорошо, так ведь? Может, Лиза подумает, что Барри не так хорош для Лена, потому он просто тупой придурок?  
  
— Лену просто нужна уверенность, вот и все, Барри. Ему нужно знать, что он нравится тебе, даже когда он вне игры и не такой обходительный и вежливый, как ты себе рисуешь.  
  
Лиза произнесла это так, будто даже для нее это было загадкой, и Барри едва не вздрогнул. Он точно до конца своих дней будет жалеть, что назвал Лена _обходительным_. Он был уверен, что теперь Лен будет ловить момент, чтобы напомнить Барри его слова. На самом деле, Лен ведь и правда весьма вежливый, или что-то в этом духе… со всеми этими татуировками, которые Барри был совсем не прочь рассмотреть поближе, желательно во время второго раунда на кухне, чем бы случившееся утром ни называлось… или может, в его комнате, или в душе, когда вода стекает по его груди вниз, или…  
  
Барри собрался с мыслями прежде, чем они окончательно вырвались из-под контроля.  
  
— Да. Хм, я буду иметь это в виду. — _Попробую убедить Лена, ага_. — Если у тебя есть что-то конкретное насчет уверенности…  
  
— Я думала, ты никогда не спросишь. — Лиза улыбнулась слишком широко, и Барри понял, что все это было подстроено и распланировано с самого начала. Он спросил себя, в какой момент он угодил в эту ловушку. Наверное, когда вошел утром в квартиру Лена.  
  
— Я… эм-м-м…  
  
— Лену точно понадобится твоя помощь в воде.  
  
— Так он же прямо сейчас в бассейне, — смущенно заметил Барри, кивнул туда, где Шона плескалась с Эйден, а Лен достал водяной пистолет, чтобы побрызгать на смеющуюся девочку.  
  
— Да, в детском бассейне. Но он не переступал порог этого.  
  
Барри моргнул.  
  
— Какое это имеет отношение к попытке дать Лену уверенность в наших отношениях? Он мне нравится даже не таким _крутым_. В смысле, милым.  
  
Лиза бросила на Барри нежный взгляд.  
  
— С Леном невозможно не каламбурить, да? Потому что у тебя может получиться научить его тому, что я пыталась сделать несколько лет. Он категорически отказывается учиться…  
  
— Не хочет учиться... чему?..  
  
— Плавать.  
  
— Лен не умеет плавать?  
  
— Я никогда не видела, чтобы он плавал хотя бы по-собачьи.  
  
— Это просто… это же опасно для жизни! Ему нужно хотя бы основы знать! Мы живем в городе рядом с широкой рекой и большой бухтой! У нас даже пирс есть! Поверить не могу, что он не мог… не хотел научиться плавать.  
  
Когда Барри решительно вылез из бассейна и отправился поговорить с Леном, Лиза выглядела как невинный ангел и Чеширский Кот одновременно.


	9. Случайность и мороженое

Лен выглядел удивленным, завидев марширующего прямо к, несомненно, чудесному пиратскому кораблю Барри.  
  
— Не похоже, что ты жаждешь поиграть в «морских монстров и пиратов», Барри, — нахмурившись, заметил он. Лен находился на нижней палубе корабля возле лестницы, так что он смотрел на Барри в упор. На мгновение Барри отклонился от своего намеченного курса, представив, на что была бы похожа эта игра, да еще и заметил игрушечный кораблик в руке Лена, но быстро сориентировался.  
  
— Можем позже поиграть. Прямо сейчас мы будем учиться.  
  
— Учиться? Чему мы… — Лен осекся и посмотрел ему за спину. Барри обернулся и увидел улыбающуюся Лизу, которая замахала рукой, направляясь в их сторону. — Что Лиза тебе сказала?  
  
Барри сжал зубы.  
  
— Ты знаешь, насколько _опасно_ не уметь плавать? Ты в курсе, сколько водных объектов вокруг и внутри Централ Сити? А с твоим образом жизни твоя задница точно окажется в реке, это лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Лен бросил на него яростный взгляд, но Барри был не намерен отступать. Он все свое детство учился плавать, не говоря уже о летних лагерях, в которых он отдыхал, когда был еще совсем ребенком. Он всегда считал, что плавание — это необходимый навык, мало ли что.  
  
— Я не намерен это обсужда…  
  
— Пой-мала! — Эйден с разбегу запрыгнула Лену на спину, громко хихикая и прижимаясь к нему как морская обезьянка, если такие только существовали. Быстро взяв себя в руки, Лен нацепил на лицо пиратскую ухмылку и завел руки за спину, намереваясь пощекотать дочку Мика.  
  
— Вот уж нет, маленький морской монстрик!  
  
Эйден захохотала, брыкаясь, когда Лен попытался снять ее со спины. Он замер, с улыбкой глядя на нее через плечо.  
  
— Хочешь повеселиться, Эйден?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Видишь его? Барри самый ужасный пират из всех пиратов. У него самый быстрый корабль в море, и он всегда убегает от морских чудовищ. Но угадай что? Прямо сейчас он стоит на одном месте в воде.  
  
— Ой, Лен, даже не думай…  
  
Но было слишком поздно. Эйден соскользнула со спины Лена и с гиканьем шлепнулась на пол в нескольких шагах от корабля, а потом с оглушительным всплеском прыгнула в воду и двинулась в сторону Барри. Вода едва доходила ему до колен, а Эйден была почти по талии, и он сдался, присаживаясь и криво улыбаясь Лену, притворяясь, что сбегает от морского монстра по имени Эйден. Как выяснилось, правила игры были до смешного простыми — Эйден просто решала, кого схватить. Он был спасен от милого монстрика несколько минут спустя, когда Лиза отвлекла девочку набором игрушечных русалок, который принесла с собой.  
  
Лиза присела в воду и многозначительно посмотрела на Барри. Точно. Он стиснул зубы. Урок плавания.  
  
Лен, глядя на Барри, удивительно тепло улыбался, но как только он храбро поднялся на ноги с суровым выражением на лице, Лен неуловимо быстро помрачнел. Барри решительно приблизился к нему и протянул руку.  
  
— Мы идем плавать.  
  
Лен зыркнул на протянутую ладонь и отошел на безопасное мелководье.  
  
— Не идем.  
  
— Идем. Это распоряжение Лизы.  
  
Лен страдальчески закатил глаза.  
  
— Ни за что.  
  
— Я тебя научу.  
  
— Меня не нужно _учить_ …  
  
— Нужно, если ты этого не умеешь.  
  
— Я ненавижу плавать.  
  
— Ты вообще пробовал?  
  
— Из принципа ненавижу.  
  
— Ты даже не умеешь просто барахтаться в воде? Ты же понимаешь, что вода сама держит?  
  
— Я отставал по физике.  
  
Барри обессиленно застонал.  
  
— Ты мой парень, я пытаюсь сделать для тебя что-то хорошее, чтобы убедиться, что ты не утонешь. Мы можем стоять тут сколько захочешь, но ты все равно пойдешь со мной в бассейн.  
  
Лен презрительно уставился на Барри, и в течение нескольких минут они играли в молчаливые гляделки. Снарт сдался первым, закрыл глаза и качнул головой.  
  
— Стоя. На мелководье. _И все._  
  
Барри отвернулся прежде, чем Лен успел заметить его торжествующую улыбку, быстро дошел до большого бассейна с прохладной водой и залез внутрь, тут же покрываясь мурашками.  
  
— Думаю, тебе понравится — вода просто ледяная.  
  
Лен забрался рядом с ним — холодная волна лизнула талию Барри, — и, казалось, даже не поморщился от холода.  
  
— Температура нормальная, но меня не особо прельщает перспектива погружения.  
  
— Чтобы плавать, тебе необязательно погружаться в воду целиком, особенно для того, чтобы научиться просто держаться на воде. — Барри повернулся к Лену и увидел, что тот выглядит смущенным, хмурым и почти обиженным.  
  
— Лен, все _в порядке_. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя нырять или делать то, что тебе не по душе. Смотри. — Он подобрался ближе, взял Лена за руку и потянул за собой глубже, пока прохладная вода не коснулась его груди. — Теперь я собираюсь плыть на месте, идет? Если тебе неудобно, ты можешь подняться, но, пожалуйста, смотри на мои ноги.  
  
— Не надо говорить со мной как с ребенком.  
  
— А _тебе_ не надо стыдиться того, что ты не умеешь плавать.  
  
— Я вовсе не стыжусь.  
  
Барри закатил глаза, но спорить не стал. Вместо этого он раскинул руки и начал мелко перебирать ногами, чуть отплыв в сторону от Лена.  
  
— Видишь? Ничего сложного.  
  
— Я и не говорю, что это сложно — я вполне способен это сделать. Просто не хочу.  
  
Барри плеснул в Лена водой, тот бросил на него недовольный взгляд, а затем опустился в воду, повторяя его движения и глядя на Барри, даже когда они начали двигаться вместе. Урок длился несколько минут, Лен старательно копировал движения Барри, который поощрял его попытки, а изредка они касались друг друга ногами, когда Барри случайно подплывал слишком быстро.  
  
— Похоже, что у тебя хорошо получается. Как насчет урока плавания вперед?  
  
— Нет, не стоит.  
  
_И это он назвал Барри упрямым?_  
  
— Ты то же самое сказал про умение держаться на воде. Давай сюда. — Барри проплыл вперед, позволяя Лену добраться до бортика бассейна. — Тут будет проще, мелко, ты сможешь встать, если нужно, но можешь держаться за бортик и перебирать ногами.  
  
Барри проиллюстрировал свои слова, скользя по воде, пока хватало сил, а затем остановился и торжествующе вскинул руки над головой.  
  
— Та-да!  
  
— Не вижу ничего интересного.  
  
Барри с несчастным видом вздохнул, доплыл до Лена и остановился — в этом месте вода доходила ему почти до груди.  
  
— Что если я подержу тебя?  
  
— Подержу?  
  
Барри взял Лена за руки.  
  
— Вот так. Я поплыву под тобой, а ты позволишь мне просто тянуть тебя, а сам будешь отталкиваться. Тебе нужно, чтобы тело находилось в горизонтальном положении.  
  
Лен выгнул бровь.  
  
— Думаю, если я буду лежать на тебе, окружающие предложат нам снять номер.  
  
— Я… это не то, что я… Лен! — Барри покраснел, а Снарт ухмыльнулся, довольный собой. Барри все еще держал его за руки. — Ты все-таки попробуешь или будешь продолжать отнекиваться?  
  
Фраза стерла наглую ухмылку с лица Лена.  
  
— Хорошо, Барри. Таскай меня как на буксире, если тебе так приспичило.  
  
И Барри это сделал. Это оказалось намного труднее, чем он думал. Тащить Лена, не мешаясь, пытаясь двигать их обоих в воде ногами, удерживая Лена на себе… потому что это был не просто контакт кожи к коже, как Барри сначала представлял, после первой же попытки перепутавшись со Снартом ногами. Наконец они остановились — Барри был по шею в воде.  
  
— Может, это и не сработает.  
  
— Говорил же тебе, Красный. — Лен все еще держался на воде, но выглядел расслабленным и не особо напрягался. Будто ему все еще казалось, что он просто потакает прихоти Барри.  
  
— Давай вернемся к попыткам удержаться на воде, а потом я покажу тебе, как превратить это в движение вперед.  
  
— Ну ты и упрямец, — вздохнул Лен.  
  
Барри кивнул, и они снова погрузились в воду. В этот раз Лен подхватил движения намного быстрее.  
  
— Правильно, теперь все, что нужно сделать — сменить угол положения тела. Нет, это назад, нужно вперед. Вот, теперь ты снова стоишь.  
  
— Похоже, что двигаться вперед легче из положения стоя.  
  
— Нет, поверь мне. Давай, просто позволь… — Барри перебрался ближе к Лену, держась на воде, и ухватился за его плечо. — Теперь смотри, как двигаются мои ноги сзади.  
  
Он старался не обращать внимания, что верхняя часть его тела наклоняется к Лену все ближе. Они уже успели поцеловаться утром, поэтому такой близкий контакт не должен был стать проблемой.  
  
— Похоже, это не очень удобно. Зачем тебе опускать лицо в воду?  
  
— Вовсе не обязательно плыть лицом в воду. Вот, просто двигай своим телом. — Он нагнулся, чтобы показать, и Лен повторил его движения. Рука Барри сползла с его плеча, плюхаясь в воду, ноги разъехались, и Барри шлепнулся в воду лицом вниз, подняв тучу брызг. Не понимая, что происходит, Барри пошарил сведенными руками, пытаясь ухватиться за предплечья Лена, но вместо этого слепо скользнул по его плавкам спереди. Затем он вернулся в нормальное положение, все еще отплевываясь, неприятная судорога в руках прошла, и только потом он понял, что по-прежнему сжимает…  
  
Барри отдернул руку со скоростью света и, позорно покраснев, чуть не шлепнулся обратно в воду.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, о боже, дерьмо, прости меня, блядь…  
  
Он только что трогал Лена за… его… вау, это было… это было так…  
  
— Барри. — Лен смеялся, господи, он действительно смеялся над ним, над Барри. — Остынь. Ты поскользнулся. Забыли.  
  
— Я… я просто… то есть я не должен был… я трогал твой…  
  
— Мы же встречаемся, забыл? Маленькая случайность, ты схватил меня за член, не такая уж большая проблема. — Маленькая? О нет, это была не _маленькая_ случайность. Это была… Это была _большая_ проблема, определенно. Очень большая.  
  
Пытаясь взять себя в руки, Барри провел ладонями по лицу, вытирая мелкие капли, мешающие обзору.  
  
— Да. Да. Я просто… — Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Лизы и Шоны. — Прости.  
  
Он мог побиться об заклад, что Лен все еще смеется над ним.  
  
— Проехали. Это значит, что с уроками плавания на сегодня все, и я могу быть свободен?  
  
Барри отрывисто кивнул и принялся выбираться из бассейна. Он был таким большим. Он был расслабленным, вода — холодной, но… все равно большим. Барри стало интересно, насколько большим он становится, когда встает. Он даже обрадовался, что вода в бассейне была холодной. Нет, хрен там, ему все равно пришлось несколько раз проплыть туда-сюда перед тем, как вылезти. Сегодняшний день пошел прахом. Теперь Барри знал, каково это — целовать Лена. Знал, как ощущаются руки Лена на коже, когда их тела прижимаются друг к другу, знал, как выглядит его торс, все эти татуировки, мышцы и вода, тонкими струйками сбегающая вниз… Барри поплыл быстрее. Не помогало. Теперь он никогда не забудет про его член, расслабленный или нет, Барри мог себе его представить и экстраполировать образ из своих фантазий.  
  
Барри понял, что он очень сильно возбужден. Раньше он как-то не обращал на это внимания. И до сих пор, даже после утреннего поцелуя, не осознавал, как сильно завелся. Да, завелся.  
  
В итоге Барри забил на затею с плаванием, вылез из бассейна, когда его тело более-менее остыло, и пошел к девушкам, которые играл с Эйден. Как только он подошел, Лиза сказала, что устала от купания. Лен сидел рядом с Шоной и шепотом переговаривался с ней, несомненно, об очередном бесчестном деле, но сейчас у Барри не было сил даже на голословные обвинения. Затем они собрались, и Лен предложил всем взять по мороженому, к вящей радости Эйден.  
  
— Мороже-е-е-еное?  
  
Лиза улыбнулась и взяла Эйден за руку.  
  
— Только если ты будешь хорошей девочкой и не заплачешь, когда я буду расчесывать твои волосы.  
  
Они ушли в дамскую раздевалку. Эйден сразу начала громко жаловаться на расческу и… блядь. Барри придется пойти за Леном в их раздевалку, что фактически означает, то он увидит его. Член. _Член_. _ЧЛЕН._ Пенис, в конце концов — господи боже, от истерики в своей собственной голове Барри превращался в поехавшего крышей психа.  
  
Барри поспешил схватить полотенце и почти сбежал в душевую кабинку со шторкой, умудряясь не смотреть в сторону Лена, даже не обернувшись, когда тот проходил мимо его кабинки. Барри выкрутил кран с холодной водой и постарался вернуть ускользнувшее самообладание. Но времени на это не было. Ему срочно нужен диван и подушка, чтобы сполна насладиться истерикой в стенах своей квартиры. Ему нужно оказаться в собственном душе, а не в общественном, чтобы вставить в себя как минимум три пальца и…  
  
Сейчас не время.  
  
Барри очень хотел _его_ увидеть.  
  
Ему нужно взять себя в руки. _Взять_ не… боже. Когда он успел запасть на Лена так, что перестал напоминать нормальное человеческое существо?  
  
Барри засунул голову под ледяные струи и стоял так, пока затылок не начал неметь. Вечно прятаться в душе было невозможно, поэтому он выключил воду, подхватил плавки и, держа их в одной руке, другой замотал полотенце вокруг талии. Обратно к своему шкафчику Барри шел высоко подняв голову, собираясь вытереться и переодеться, а не глазеть по сторонам. Его сердце было чистым, а мысли так и вовсе кристальными. Пока он не увидел Лена. Задницу Лена, прикрытую лишь тонкой тканью черного белья. И его мысли перестали быть кристально чистыми. Задница Лена выглядела так хорошо, что Барри не мог не представить, каким будет его член, когда они…  
  
Где-то в глубине сознания Барри задумался, можно ли сдохнуть от перевозбуждения и унижения одновременно. Такое чувство, что эти месяцы воздержания поднялись на ебучее восстание внутри него. _Поднялись_. О боже. Дерьмо. Успокойся, Аллен. Остынь. Соберись. _Охладись_.  
  
Боже, блядь, черт подери.  
  
Он прошел мимо Лена и открыл свой шкафчик, прячась за дверцей — Лен, кстати, выглядел спокойным. Затем Барри довольно быстро оделся, чтобы лишний раз не смотреть в его сторону, но скорость не использовал, хотя это показалось ему заманчивым. Прямо сейчас все было заманчивым.  
  
— Идешь за мороженым, Барри?  
  
Уф, да, он может это сделать. Разговор. Нормальный, обычный разговор. Ага.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Опустившись на скамейку, Барри натянул носки.  
  
— В порядке, я в порядке. Все совершенно нормально.  
  
Лен вопросительно изогнул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Барри пару мгновений боролся с собой, не выдержал и стыдливо покраснел.  
  


***

  
  
Лен был безумно рад наконец покинуть бассейн. Он всегда ненавидел общественные бассейны, а особенно плавание. Ему не нравилось окунаться в воду, и он так не научился ничему, кроме как барахтанию в воде в попытках не утонуть. Лен был не особым любителем людных мест, заполненных орущими детьми — именно поэтому они отправились в бассейн рано утром, пока там было мало народу.  
  
И он _не мог не_ обратить внимание на то, как полуголый Барри Аллен откровенно его разглядывает, прежде чем сбежать в душ. Его взгляды были _слишком_ красноречивыми, но блин. Если бы Лен был уверен в интересе Барри, наверняка он бы смог послать подальше добродетель и добавить щепотку секса в то, что _происходило_ между ними в последнее время. А потом у Барри хватило наглости откинуться на спину в гидромассажной ванне и почти бесстыдно застонать, вытянув длинную гладкую шею и закрыв глаза. Блядь, у Лена встал только лишь от одного взгляда на томного и расслабленного Барри, не подозревающего о своем непристойном очаровании.  
  
После этого Лен был больше чем просто разозлен из-за махинаций Лизы и несомненно планировал ей отомстить, но теперь все складывалось так, что ему хотелось ее еще и поблагодарить. Барри действительно оправдывал свое прозвище «Скарлет». Лен был почти уверен, что ни один человек в мире так не краснеет, но они просто не видели пацана, после того как тот случайно схватил его за член. Это бы не было такой уж большой проблемой — кроме той части, что теперь Лен мог представить ощущения руки Барри на себе, здравствуйте, блядь, — но Барри и правда было невероятно стыдно. Это было весело, Лену очень хотелось подразнить его, но даже этого не понадобилось. Нужно было лишь просто в упор смотреть на Барри, который от взгляда Лена залился краской. Лен был уверен, что будь у него суперсила, это определенно была бы возможность заставлять Барри краснеть. И это было бы неплохо.  
  
Но плохо было другое: когда Лен заметил, что Барри, стоящий с ним рядом, прикрыт лишь полотенцем. Лен натянул футболку, стараясь не пялиться, но не увидеть выставленные напоказ обнаженные части тела не заметить было нельзя. Боже, он был… спасибо, блядь, что пацан оделся быстро.  
  
Затем они вышли в фойе, где встретились с девушками, и Лен снова смог нормально дышать. Шона держала уставшую от долгого плавания Эйден, и Лен немедля забрал ее. Шона в ответ высунула язык, прямо как взрослый человек, и Лен закатил глаза.  
  
— Будь по-твоему.  
  
Лиза и Шона шли рядом с ним и Барри, обсуждая занятия Шоны, и как они проходят. Шона пыталась задавать Барри вопросы о школе, на которые он покорно отвечал, а потом пристала к нему с расспросами про работу в полиции, но Лен обнял Барри за талию и посмотрел на девушку через плечо. Было прохладно, поэтому Барри был в куртке, но Лен не возражал, держа руку поверх.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь быть _дружелюбной_ , Снарт.  
  
— Ты слишком дружелюбная, Баэз.  
  
— То, что у твоего парня симпатичная задница, вовсе не означает, что я к нему подкатываю, Холодовласка.  
  
Лен фыркнул, Эйден оживилась, а Барри преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Златовласка?  
  
— Она знает Златовласку? — Барри оглянулся на Лена, но Лиза ответила первой.  
  
— О, она знает _все_ истории, которые имеют отношение к золоту и краже.  
  
— Подождите, он знает, чем вы двое занимаетесь? — Шона бросила на Барри подозрительный взгляд, который очень не понравился Лену.  
  
— Знает. Это не проблема.  
  
— С именами и…  
  
— Он _знает_ , Шона.  
  
— Даже про…  
  
— Все.  
  
— Ладно. Боже, Холод.  
  
— Правишь железной рукой, Лен? — хихикнул Барри, и Лен не сдержался — опустил руку ниже и ущипнул его за задницу, что естественно увидела Шона.  
  
— Эй!..  
  
— Мороже-е-е-еное!  
  
Шона вздрогнула и опустила на землю извивающуюся как волчок Эйден, заметившую большой ослепительно яркий конус из вафли на ларьке с мороженым, стоящим неподалеку. Лену нравилось это место, потому что оно было стильным. Не говоря уже о тридцати двух вкусах и нескольких его любимых безлактозных видов. Барри и Лен двинулись к окошку для заказов вслед за девушками. Лен снова положил руку ему на талию — он точно испытывал свою удачу на прочность, раз все еще не получил локтем вбок.  
  
— Это место ужасное, — заявил Барри, глядя на логотип.  
  
Лен не сдержался и фыркнул.  
  
— С некоторыми о вкусах не спорят.  
  
— У меня хороший вкус!  
  
— И это говорит парень, который смотрит документалки про Снежного человека.  
  
— Подожди, как ты узнал про… неважно. Ты еще и мои подписки на _Нетфликс_ сталкеришь?!  
  
Лен нахмурился.  
  
— Ты забыл, что оставил меня _одного_ в своей квартире? Я понятия не имел, чем себя занять.  
  
— Я… я должен был вернуться и обнаружить, что ты утащил все мои продукты для выпечки?  
  
Рядом кто-то кашлянул, и Лен понял, что подошла их очередь. Он убрал руку с талии Барри и не мог не заметить, что Барри обиженно надул губы.  
  
— Они все равно не использовались, так что я мог их позаимствовать. — Лен повернулся к девушке за стойкой, улыбнулся, пытаясь казаться более дружелюбным чем обычно. — Один ванильно-кокосовый рожок с радужной посыпкой, пожалуйста. — Он оглянулся на Барри. — Ты что будешь?  
  
— Радужная… посыпка? — Барри так на него вылупился, что Лену ужасно захотелось закатить глаза, но он, сдержавшись, лишь слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Просто закажи рожок, пацан.  
  
Двойная порция сливочного мороженого с печеньем. Ничего удивительного. Они забрали заказ и вернулись к девушкам, после чего устроились за столом для пикника в небольшом парке, наблюдая, как Шона качает Эйден на качелях. Для мороженого было холодновато, но Лену было в самый раз.  
  
— Барри, у тебя есть планы на Хэллоуин? Не хочешь пойти вместе со мной и Эйден на «сладость или гадость»?  
  
Лен напрягся, глядя на сестру через стол. Лиза прекрасно знала, что у Лена на Хэллоуин были свои дела.  
  
— Эм… у меня ночное дежурство вообще-то. Обычно на Хэллоуин у нас аврал, прорва вызовов. В основном подростки хулиганят, но некоторые психи иногда тоже выбираются из своих нор. Никогда не знаешь, как пройдет эта ночь.  
  
Лиза сочувственно улыбнулась, похвалив Барри за его заботу о городе.  
  
— Думаю, и в эту ночь у тебя будет много работы и _беготни_ туда-сюда.  
  
— Да, точно. На самом деле, это не так уж плохо, если бы не работа, я бы остался дома смотреть документалку про Йети — и это не сумасшедшая гипотеза, Лен, ты знаешь, сколько научных подтверждений и наблюдений…  
  
Барри продолжал говорить, но Лен его не слушал. Он в упор смотрел на смеющуюся сестру, которая подначивала Барри, споря с его утверждениями. Беготни туда-сюда. Беготни. Почему она именно так…  
  
— Барри, осторожно, ты куртку заляпаешь!  
  
— Оу! — Чтобы спасти одежду от неминуемой гибели от растаявшего мороженого, потекшего вдоль рожка на пальцы, Барри размашисто лизнул костяшки и вафлю вверх к мороженому и…  
  
Вау. У Барри был длинный язык. Лен точно попадет в ад. Но он просто не мог отвести взгляд. Барри _действительно_ нужно есть мороженое именно так, бесстыдно облизывая? Они были на детской площадке, такое поведение было неприличным…  
  
— Что я могу сказать, все ваши маленькие размолвки благополучно разрешились. Несмотря на то что мне жаль, что я не дала вам устроить примирительный утренний секс, можно не трахаться передо мной глазами хотя бы пару минут?  
  
— Что?.. — Барри вскинулся, испуганно глядя на Лизу, ненароком размазав мороженое по щеке — Лену тут же захотелось ее облизать. Он откусил приличный кусок своей порции мороженого, но это оказалось совершенно не эффективно.  
  
Лиза оглядела их двоих и покачала головой.  
  
— Никогда больше не буду есть мороженое вместе с вами.  
  


***

  
  
Остаток дня для Лена и Барри прошел относительно спокойно. Они возвращались домой в усталой тишине, только Барри время от времени замечал, что весело провел время. Лен же вымотался и старался много не думать о прошедшем дне, о том, что теперь будет, раз Флэш в курсе о его неумении плавать, или о том, что Шона теперь знает не только о его профессиональной, но и личной жизни. Односложные ответы Лена кажется задели Барри — весь путь он бросал на Лена осторожные взволнованные взгляды, и, когда они дошли до дверей своих квартир, не выдержал и коснулся его руки.  
  
— Лен?  
  
Лен посмотрел на его руку и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
  
— Да, Скарлет?  
  
— Все нормально? То, что я к вам прицепился сегодня. Я просто не знал, что делать, когда ты позвал меня к себе, а потом Лиза…  
  
Ах да, утро. Как же давно это было.  
  
— Все хорошо, Барри. Я сам виноват, что втянул тебя в это, пытаясь лгать Лизе. Надо лучше продумывать все, что касается моей сестры. Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, — Барри обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Было весело.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— О, забыл совсем. Встреча с Эдди и Айрис в среду или в четверг? Она еще точно не сказала, мы с Эдди работаем по сменам.  
  
— Просто дай знать. После Хэллоуина я буду свободен.  
  
— А чем ты будешь…  
  
— Не беспокойся насчет этого.  
  
— Лен, — прошипел Барри, подходя ближе к Лену — тот даже выпрямился.  
  
— Я же сказал, не беспокойся.  
  
— Клянусь, Холод, если я поймаю тебя…  
  
— И что ты сделаешь? Арестуешь меня? Для Лизы это будет просто прекрасно — Флэш подбросит меня до участка, в котором работаешь ты. Фиг там, даже твой дружок Эдди меня не арестует.  
  
— И как я должен тебе верить? — с разочарованным стоном спросил Барри.  
  
К собственному стыду, этот стон в ушах Лена прозвучал совсем в другом контексте, и ему следовало действительно сконцентрироваться на этом аргументе. Но Барри сам разрешил ситуацию — покачал головой и сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Боже, хорошо. Просто не будь дураком, не делай ничего, что заставит меня прибегнуть к помощи полиции, ладно?  
  
— Я не _идиот_ , — нахмурился Лен.  
  
— Хорошо. Мне вовсе не хочется встречаться с парнем, который сидит в тюрьме. У меня еще свадьба Айрис, Джо жалуется мне из-за этой свадьбы Эдди с Айрис, будто бы я не ее «подружка», оба Трюкача все еще на свободе, и ты все еще не сказал мне, какого хрена делал Марк Мардон во время его последнего ограбления…  
  
— И вряд ли скажу.  
  
— Ну, конечно. Мне уже достаточно, не порти мне Хэллоуин.  
  
— Это просто небольшое развлечение. — Лен вздохнул. — Я не собираюсь замораживать половину Централ Сити.  
  
— Ладно. — Барри выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то еще.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Эм… Это немного странно, но… спасибо? И будь осторожен. Я не зря сказал про психов, которые вылезают из нор во время Хэллоуина.  
  
Лен не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
  
— Идет. И ты будь осторожен, Барри.


	10. Глава 10. Неминуемая взрывная правда

Лиза безразлично перебирала костюмы в магазине. Это был появившийся откуда ни возьмись временный магазинчик с костюмами на Хэллоуин, Лиза до последнего ждала его открытия, но прийти смогла лишь рано утром тридцать первого октября. Во всем была виновата работа и долгая беседа со скупщиком на предмет продажи некоторых старых краденых украшений, которые Лиза носить не хотела, не говоря уже о присмотре за Эйден и желанием приглядывать за братом и его дурацкими отношениями с Флэшем, невзирая на то, хочет Лен ее вмешательства или нет.  
  
Лиза с сомнением выудила замусоленный костюм Белоснежки. Ей нужно одеться так, чтобы порадовать Эйден, но не слишком сексуально. Она вообще не планировала наряжаться, но Шона была в шоке, когда услышала об этом, поэтому теперь это было не во власти Лизы, и ей придется надеть что-то идиотское, вместо того, чтобы выбрать то, что нравится ей самой. Сдаваясь, Лиза положила платье на стойку. Костюма принцессы из Холодного Сердца она не нашла — хотя Эйден собиралась быть Эльзой, — но, по крайней мере, Белоснежка это еще одна из Диснеевских принцесс.  
  
Лиза повернулась и двинулась вперед по проходу, навстречу ей вдруг вышла девушка, завернувшая в секцию неэротических женских костюмов. Они обе остановились и уставились друг на друга.  
  
— Лиза.  
  
Девушка удивленно моргнула.  
  
— Айрис Уэст.  
  
Хм. Вышло неловко. Но Лиза умела играть и подстраиваться под ситуацию, да и грех было не сделать пакость, раз уж так вышло.  
  
— Как я рада видеть тебя, Айрис.  
  
Лиза улыбнулась во все тридцать два зуба. К ее удовольствию, Айрис ответила тем же, улыбаясь столь же фальшиво, словно была готова играть в эту игру вместе.  
  
— Лиза. Подбираешь костюм?  
  
Айрис сложила руки на груди, и Лиза быстро сообразила, что эта девушка совсем не такая простая, как ее дружок Барри Аллен. Лиза была рада узнать это — пареньку явно была нужна няня.  
  
— В последнюю минуту, знаю. — Она страдальчески вздохнула, — но ты знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
Айрис шагнула дальше по проходу.  
  
— Идешь на вечеринку? — спросила она, взглянув на костюм медсестры и наморщив нос.  
  
— Нет. Собирать сладости с дочерью друга.  
  
— Как мило. А я иду одна на корпоратив.  
  
Айрис насмешливо закатила глаза и улыбнулась Лизе так, будто фраза была шуткой и… ох, точно — отец Айрис, ее жених и лучший друг сегодня работали.  
  
— Тогда не буду задерживать. — Лиза двинулась вперед, а потом сделала вид, что вспомнила о чем-то, будто бы она не собиралась продолжать разговор. — И да, Айрис, можно сказать? Я очень рада, что Барри и мой брат ходили вместе с тобой и твоим парнем на свидание. Вы были в боулинге?  
  
Айрис, перебирающая костюмы пиратов, замерла и посмотрела на Лизу с улыбкой, больше похожей на настоящую, гораздо менее прохладную.  
  
— Да, совсем недавно, и это было весело! Знаешь, я бы никогда не подумала, но эти двое так подходят друг к другу!  
  
Когда Айрис заговорила о Барри и Лене, то закусила губу, и взгляд Лизы зацепился за это движение. Непростая Айрис или нет, врать она не умела точно так же, как и ее дружок Барри, что Лиза расценила как последствия воспитания хорошим полицейским, а не плохим. Теперь нужно выяснить, что именно скрывает мисс Уэст.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться, у них такой разный образ жизни — _маленькое хобби_ Ленни и его взаимоотношения с правоохранительными органами, и профессия Барри. Такая удивительная пара!  
  
— Да… Мне все же пора, извини… — Айрис дошла по проходу до костюмов ведьм. Лиза улыбнулась, понимая, что девушка на грани провала, какова бы ни была причина.  
  
— Ты тоже извини, я не хотела тебя беспокоить. О, но ты можешь сделать мне одолжение? Передать Барри от меня кое-что?  
  
Айрис посмотрела на Лизу с заметным подозрением, но Лиза продолжала обезоруживающе улыбаться.  
  
— Если он _столкнется_ с Ленни сегодня вечером, пусть сильно не злится, ладно?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы смущаться или закатывать глаза, или отчитывать Лизу за вредные привычки ее брата, Айрис шагнула ближе, опасно сощурив глаза. Любой человек бы напрягся или испугался, но не Лиза.  
  
— Столкнется с Леном? Почему и как Барри, криминалист, должен _сталкиваться_ с Капитаном Холодом?  
  
Ах. Да, Айрис намного умнее Лена и Барри, быстро догадалась, только лишь по одной крошечной игре слов.  
  
— Ну, он же коп…  
  
— Значит, ты все _знаешь_?! — зашипела Айрис, до шепота понизив голос. Она выглядела гораздо более шокированной, чем ожидала Лиза. Но, по крайней мере, это дало ей подтверждение того, что Айрис в курсе альтер-эго ее лучшего друга. Она отказалась от задуманных уловок и ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Дорогая, ты думаешь, что я такая бестолковая? Я все поняла про маленький секрет Барри все давным-давно. Это проблема?  
  
На лице Айрис отразился забавный переход от одной эмоции к другой — сначала злость, потом удивление, а дальше Айрис едва не лопнула от смеха. Она на самом деле смеялась, с трудом пытаясь говорить между хихиканьем.  
  
— Ох, нет. О боже, это слишком! _Ты знаешь_. Ты уже все знаешь. И они не знают, что ты знаешь, да?  
  
Айрис притихла и смогла посмотреть на Лизу, которая в замешательстве покачала головой, а после чего снова разразилась смехом, схватившись за ближайшую полку. Лиза явно что-то упускала, потому что это не было настолько смешно, тем более, если представить, что вечеринка будет окончена, едва Айрис расскажет Барри о том, что Лиза в курсе.  
  
— Ох, Лиза, ты даже не представляешь, на что способны эти два идиота. Как давно ты знаешь?  
  
— Ну… с моего дня рождения, когда Ленни познакомил меня с Барри, представил его как своего бойфренда.  
  
— _О боже_ , — прошептала Айрис. — Какие же они глупые, какие глупые! — простонала она между вдохами.  
  
— Я чего-то недопонимаю?  
  
Лизе тоже хотелось смеяться, но она уже начинала раздражаться, так всегда случалось, когда она не понимала шуток.  
  
— Ох, — Айрис покачала головой, утирая слезы и хихикая. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть время выпить кофе. Это слишком весело, чтобы не вдаваться в подробности.  
  
***  
  
— Ты _издеваешься_?!  
  
— Это сто процентов правда, — Айрис усмехнулась прямо в свою чашку с кофе.  
  
— Вот _идиоты_!  
  
— А я что говорю!  
  
— Почему они просто не рассказали мне правду?  
  
— Хороший вопрос.  
  
— Выглядит так, будто они искали предлог сделать вид, что они встречаются, чтобы полапать друг друга!  
  
— Да! _Именно это_ я сказала Барри, когда он рассказал мне про все это! Кому, черт побери, нужны поддельные отношения? В этом даже смысла нет! Если только мы не в дурацком кино.  
  
— Они казались такими влюбленными, когда я пришла, Айрис… Лен улыбался, Барри флиртовал с ним…  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, Барри действительно слизывал сливки с пальца Лена, когда ты пришла?  
  
— О, это было отвратительно, я чуть было не отвернулась и _не ушла_. Я думала, что они собираются трахаться прямо на кухонном полу.  
  
Айрис захихикала.  
  
— Как они так долго прикидываются?  
  
Лиза не могла не спросить. Это должно было быть правдой, должно и все. Они выглядели так очаровательно, целуясь и обнимаясь на кухне Лена в то утро и…  
  
— В тот день, когда мы ходили в бассейн, я застала Барри в трусах у Лена в квартире. Как он мог оказаться там в одном белье, если это подстава?  
  
— Барри был в трусах дома у Лена? — Айрис от удивления выпучила глаза.  
  
— Да, буквально на прошлой неделе! Я пригласила его на семейный заплыв в бассейн.  
  
— Ох, вау. В смысле, он бы точно сбежал, если бы мог.  
  
Точно, суперспособности, Лиза совсем забыла.  
  
— Хмм, окей. Но если они не спят друг с другом, то должны это сделать. Ты бы видела этот секс глазами…  
  
— Я видела! — Айрис потрясла головой. — Они _ужасно_ себя вели в боулинге.  
  
— Боулинг? Дорогая, я была с ними в бассейне, не говоря уже о том, что ходила вместе с ними есть мороженое, и клянусь, я никогда больше не могу спокойно смотреть на радужную посыпку.  
  
Айрис скривилась от этих слов.  
  
— Ладно, ты победила. Послушай, очевидно же, что Барри и Лен обожают друг друга, но если ты уже все знаешь, то нет никакого смысла в их притворных отношениях! Я уже пыталась называть их настоящими, но они все отрицают, как мне кажется.  
  
Лиза нахмурилась и покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, это не сработает. Если они узнают, что я знаю, то для них и правда не будет никакого смысла оставаться вместе. А они однозначно должны быть парой — они оба полные идиоты в любви. Они не должны узнать, что я в курсе, иначе они расстанутся.  
  
— Но почему? Мы же обе понимаем, что они любят друг друга.  
  
— Но я думаю, что они не разобрались со всеми этими Негодяйским и Флэш делами, Айрис. Если у них не будет причин держаться вместе, кто сказал, что они не попытаются порвать друг с другом? Барри — обычный госслужащий и Флэш, а отношения с моим братом сделают его жизнь только сложнее, — Лиза договорила и нахмурилась, потому что произнесенные ею слова были правдой. Отчасти она ждала, что Айрис проглотит это и передумает насчет мальчиков, которым стоит продолжить отношения. Но Айрис ничего не сказала, только покачала головой, чем весьма порадовала Лизу.  
  
— Пока не началась эта заварушка, я уже давно не видела Барри таким счастливым. Он снова поет, смеется, успевает на работу, гуляет и хорошо проводит время. Лен, не знаю, почему, хорошо ему подходит. И…  
  
— И?  
  
— И Барри действительно нужно двигаться дальше, к тому, кто сможет задержаться в его жизни на долгое время. И кажется, он его нашел, думаю, он много вложил в эти отношения с Леном, настоящие они или нет. Сомневаюсь, что он так легко сможет их потерять. Но ты права, если Лен попытается с ним порвать, вряд ли у Барри хватит веры в себя, чтобы бороться, не сейчас так точно. Он просто подумает, что это не сработает. Я о том, что он, кажется, не сказал ни моему отцу, ни друзьям из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс., поэтому может решить, что это лучший момент чтобы все развалить и сбежать, если Лен разорвет их отношения до того, как все остальные узнают о них.  
  
Лиза уставилась на Айрис, и та уставилась на нее в ответ.  
  
— Айрис… ты думаешь о том же, что и я?  
  
Айрис медленно кивнула, и ее лицо озарилось улыбкой.  
  
— Я думаю, что могу убедить Барри рассказать моему отцу о его отношениях с Леном. У меня есть отличный способ!  
  
— А я смогу затащить Барри в жизнь моего брата как можно глубже, сделаю так, чтобы Лену стало трудно его отпустить. Никаких шансов для разрыва.  
  
Айрис усмехнулась.  
  
— Ладно. У меня есть кое-какие идеи на этот счет.  
  
Лиза откинулась в кресле, потягивая кофе.  
  
— У меня тоже.  
  
Каким-то безумным образом Лиза теперь была в сговоре, призванном помочь свести ее брата с его же бойфрендом, которые _уже_ были вместе и были влюблены. По крайней мере, она может сказать Барри, что он сделал жизнь Лена и ее собственную намного интереснее.  
  
***  
  
В ночь на Хэллоуин творился полнейший хаос. Вопреки сказанному Лизе, у Барри был выходной, но отдых не касался Флэша. Наконец-то снова объявились Трикстеры. Ну, естественно, — зло подумал Барри про себя, несясь в место, куда его направил Циско, через весь город, туда, где заметили бомбы в виде устрашающих фонарей из тыквы, на этот раз это оказался чертов _детский_ праздник. У этих гадов напрочь отсутствовало сострадание. Пока никто не пострадал, Барри успел обнаружить все бомбы и сообщить их местоположение в полицейский участок, так что Флэш был занят беготней, в то время как Трикстеры проворачивали настоящее дело, чем бы оно не являлось — они не сообщили ничего об этом, только вели жуткий отсчет.  
  
В перерывах между поисками бомб Барри успевал принимать сигналы о помощи, останавливал и предотвращал мелкие преступления, которые ему попадались, вроде хулиганов, ворующих конфеты у детей, и бегал до полного изнеможения. Он вполне мог остановиться возле дома какой-нибудь пожилой леди, к которому подошли дети, просящие «сладость или гадость», и на скорости стащить несколько конфет у сбитой с толку женщины и умчаться прочь, кое-как поддерживая свой несчастный метаболизм, но он не стал этого делать.  
  
Прошло меньше половины ночи, а Барри уже вымотался. Но не успев передохнуть, он услышал в гарнитуре голос Кейтлин, которая отправляла его к очередной бомбе, предположительно спрятанной в Центральной Арт-галерее и готовой вот-вот взорвать коллекцию картин и бесценных артефактов.  
  
В галерее должны были провести вечер, посвященный Хэллоуину, рассказывающий о том, как изменялись традиции этого праздника на протяжении веков, но в последний момент его отменили, потому что в здании обнаружили проблему; заледеневшие трубы прорвало, и водой затопило ближайшие улицы, мерзлый наст покрыл здание и блок питания, но никто не пострадал.  
  
Именно поэтому Барри кинулся в пункт назначения, разгоняя скорость, пока он не почувствовал ее внутри, спидфорс забурлил, когда он проходил сквозь дверь и взлетел вверх по лестнице, в помещение со специальной коллекцией и…  
  
— _Лен?!_  
  
— _Флэш?!_  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — глаза Барри быстро обследовали комнату в поисках бомбы, но тут его взгляд зацепился за статуэтку, которую Лен держал в руках.  
  
Лен — нет, сейчас он был Капитаном Холодом, ведь на нем были все его фирменные прибамбасы, — вскинул криопушку и с сомнением посмотрел на Барри. На Флэша.  
  
— Ну а как ты думаешь, пацан? А _ты_ что тут делаешь?  
  
Барри щелкнул кнопкой коммуникатора, выключая связь, чтобы Циско и Кейтлин их не услышали.  
  
— Я не собираюсь… Послушай, у нас нет времени. В этом здании бомба…  
  
— Есть тут кто?! Помогите!  
  
Барри услышал истошный крик, доносящийся из коридора, и ошалело помотал головой, мечась между чужим голосом, просящим помощи, и Леном.  
  
— Охранник, — Снарт чуть повел левым плечом. — Его ноги застряли во льду, но я его не трогал.  
  
— Черт, Лен, где-то здесь бомба! Не ты можешь просто обездвижить людей — у нас таймер! Время уходит!  
  
Барри мелькнул вперед, а потом вниз, в холл, к кричащему охраннику.  
  
— Пожалуйста, помогите, это Капитан Холод…  
  
— Знаю, просто погодите одну секунду, где-то здесь бомба, и мне нужно вытащить вас отсюда…  
  
— БОМБА?!  
  
Так, кажется, не следовало этого говорить, пока ноги этого парня скованы льдом.  
  
— Просто успокойтесь, сэр, хорошо?  
  
Костюм Барри был устойчив к трению, так что просто так взять и растопить лед при помощи скорости он не мог. Вместо этого он схватил дубинку охранника и использовал скорость, чтобы откалывать куски льда до тех пор, пока мужчина не смог выбраться. Потребовалось около семи секунд.  
  
— Нужно выбраться отсюда сейчас же и вызвать…  
  
— Он забрал мой телефон, рацию…  
  
— Ладно, просто уходите!  
  
Мужчина тут же кинулся прочь из здания, а у Барри действительно неумолимо заканчивалось время. Он был чертовски зол на Лена и готов был все ему высказать — как только утащит его на безопасное место. Барри бросился назад, туда, где оставил Снарта — в галерею на втором этаже, Кейтлин и Циско продолжали орать в гарнитуру, несмотря на то, что микрофон Барри был все еще выключен.  
  
— У тебя десять секунд прежде чем бомба взорвется! — раздался в его ухе голос Кейтлин, когда Барри мелькнул в галерею.  
  
— Хэй, Скарлет, кажется я нашел твою бомбу. — Лен стоял одной ногой на подоконнике, а второй все еще на полу галереи, сжимая в руке статуэтку, но смотрел он на тыкву-бомбу, катящуюся в его сторону и выглядящую как какая-то хорошо продуманная штуковина, появляющаяся из гроба. Стоит ей попасть в толпу, она, без сомнения, взорвется. Вот только теперь она не собиралась никому вредить. Кроме Лена.  
  
Барри не стал раздумывать — он рванулся вперед и схватил бомбу. Времени на обезвреживание не осталось, поэтому он кинулся к окну, выволок бомбу на ближайшую парковку, где одиноко стояли автомобиль и мотоцикл. Оставив ее рядом с байком, он вернулся в галерею и быстро оттащил Лена от окна. Как только Лен начал подниматься, бомба оглушительно громко взорвалась.  
  
Они оба повалились на пол, слегка помятые и обожженные, но Барри чувствовал себя нормально, за исключением пары синяков на груди — от взрыва его швырнуло животом о пол. Через несколько секунд он охнул и перевернулся, пусть в ушах до сих пор звенело.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Жить буду, — голос Лена звучал хрипло, но в остальном он выглядел хорошо, лежа на спине, со съехавшими набок очками, криопушка валялась в нескольких футах от него. Барри поднялся на ноги, подошел к нему и протянул руку, помогая ему встать.  
  
— Думаю, этот раунд за тобой, пацан, — Лен сжал его пальцы и кое-как вернул тело в вертикальное положение.  
  
— Понять не могу, почему ты отказался от «сладостей или гадостей» с Эйден и пошел на ограбление.  
  
— Это не просто ограбление, Барри, это договор с частным клиентом, сулящий легкую ночь и маленькую веселую погоню. Думал, что ты занят всей это Хэлоуинской суматохой, на которую ты беспрестанно жаловался.  
  
Барри расправил плечи.  
  
— Ты не поверишь. Почему ты не взял с собой Лизу или Мика?  
  
Лен отряхнул себя, хмуро глядя на подпаленную парку.  
  
— Лиза с Эйден, а Мик их охраняет. Шона в любом случае не стала бы этого делать, у нее свидание с бойфрендом. Она не пропустит свой любимый праздник даже ради легкой наживы.  
  
— Значит, только ты, тот, у кого нет личной жизни, — фыркнул Барри.  
  
Лен бросил на него возмущенный взгляд.  
  
— А еще здесь ты, в Хэллоуинскую ночь преследуешь людей, вместо того, чтобы веселиться дома.  
  
Барри с улыбкой признал правоту Снарта.  
  
— Я спасаю людей, Лен. И да, кажется, я победил сегодня. — Он посмотрел в сторону статуэтки, валяющейся на полу, убедившись, что Лен не успел ее подобрать.  
  
— Это просто сводит на нет твой прокол со Страдивари месяц назад, — Лен подобрал с пола криопушку, убрал ее в кобуру и наградил статуэтку жадным взглядом, но не сделал в ее сторону и шага.  
  
— Эй, я думал, что счет за скрипку был обнулен боулингом!  
  
— Это не считается, Красный. Тебе нужно позволить мне отвести тебя в бар, поиграть в бильярд.  
  
Барри рассмеялся, надеясь, что этого никогда не произойдет.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, если ты будешь учить меня играть в бильярд, это будет похоже на то, что было в бассейне.  
  
В ответ Лен нахмурился, направляясь к окну.  
  
— И это будет справедливо.  
  
— Все справедливо в любви и на войне.  
  
Лен вдруг остановился, обернулся и удивленно изогнул бровь, глядя на Барри.  
  
— Ну и? И что же это, Скарлет?  
  
Барри подскочил, сердце заполошно забилось, а в горле образовался неприятный тугой комок. Он был не в состоянии остановить самого себя от бесстыдного разглядывания лица Лена, глаза неконтролируемо скользнули на губы на долю секунды. Если бы только Лен никогда его не целовал…  
  
— Тупик.  
  
В сощуренных глазах Лена явственно читалось удивление, но губы изогнулись в усмешке. Барри приказал себе перестать так откровенно пялиться на губы Лена.  
  
— Дипломатичный ответ. Ты прямо как взрослый.  
  
— И зубы чищу ежедневно.  
  
Лен рассмеялся.  
  
— Ладно, пацан, как скажешь. Но тупик это или нет. — Он выглянул в окно. — Ты должен доставить меня домой.  
  
— У тебя разве нет машины?  
  
Лен махнул рукой в сторону окна.  
  
— Я на мотоцикле. На который ты бросил бомбу, забыл? Около минуты назад. Ты же вроде не такой тормознутый, пацан.  
  
— Я… дерьмо. Я не буду за него платить.  
  
Лен снова рассмеялся.  
  
— Только попробуй.  
  
— Богом клянусь, как только я поймаю Трикстеров, я… — Барри вздохнул. Ему очень хотелось снять маску и почесать лицо. Какая длинная ночь и как еще далеко до утра. — Мне нужно вернуться в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, Трикстеры по-прежнему на свободе, нужно подумать, как их схватить. — Кейтлин и Циско перестали трещать ему в ухо, что означало отсутствие бомб, по крайней мере, на данный момент. — Я не могу просто отнести тебя домой.  
  
— Давай, пацан! Сколько времени это займет, двенадцать секунд?  
  
— Вообще-то, шесть, — хмыкнул Барри.  
  
Голос Лена явно намекал на попытку уговорить.  
  
— Это же по пути.  
  
Барри закатил глаза, но поддался на уговоры Лена. В конце концов, он позволил ему переночевать на своем диване и кормил завтраком.  
  
— Хорошо, но только в этот раз.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Барри окунулся в спидфорс. Вокруг все ускорилось, он подхватил Лена на руки, как жених невесту, и побежал обратно домой, взлетел вверх по пожарной лестнице и поставил нетвердо стоящего на ногах Лена на пол. Тот покачнулся, хватаясь за перила, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении.  
  
— Довольно удобно, пацан.  
  
— Больше ни слова об этом, — Барри уже было отвернулся, собираясь уйти, но остановился. — Ой, точно, забыл, встреча в четверг. С Айрис и Эдди. Он только в этот день свободен.  
  
— Да, Барри, я не забыл о нашем свидании. Я буду готов.  
  
— Хорошо, — Барри просиял. Ему действительно нужно было идти, несмотря на то, что внутри что-то настойчиво тянуло, будто просило остаться, поцеловать Лена на прощание, прежде чем исчезнуть во вспышке.  
  
— Я, хм, я… увидимся позже.  
  
— Увидимся, Скарлет.  
  
***  
  
Барри добрался до лаборатории за три секунды и сразу услышал Кейтлин — о существовании такого пронзительного и разъяренного голоса доктора Сноу он давно успел забыть.  
  
— БАРТОЛОМЬЮ АЛЛЕН!  
  
Барри вздрогнул и прикрыл ладонями уши.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты нас обманул!  
  
— Я не… — ой нет, стоп, он же именно это и сделал. Но как же они… блядь, _гарнитура_. Они слышали весь разговор? Барри посмотрел на свою грудь и увидел треснувший от взрыва коммуникатор, который, наверное, транслировал в лабораторию весь его диалог с Леном.  
  
— Кажется, это ты _сто лет назад_ сказал, что не спишь Капитаном Холодом, Барри!  
  
— Все те подколы, зубная нить, ретейнер… Чувак, мы подозревали, что что-то случилось, вы со Снартом так облизывались друг на друга…  
  
— Да не облизывались мы! — вскинулся Барри, отчаянно пытаясь опровергнуть сказанное, наполовину потому, что это было вранье, и друзья все неправильно поняли, наполовину потому, что это было чистой, мать ее, правдой, он ведь и правда «лизался» с Капитаном Холодом за несколько дней до этого и правда хотел, чтобы…  
  
— Не ври, Барри.  
  
Кейтлин притихла, но не ненадолго. Теперь она выглядела не возмущенной, а обиженной.  
  
— Нет! Я и Лен не…  
  
— Мы же только что слышали!  
  
— Ты называешь Капитана Холода «Лен». Чувак, это же…  
  
— Это недоразумение!  
  
Кейтлин вздохнула, прошла вперед и приподнялась на носочки, чтобы выглядеть более пугающе для ее маленького роста, и заглянула ему в лицо.  
  
— Барри Аллен, это ведь ты только что «привез» Леонарда Снарта домой?  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— А разве не ты только что договорился с Капитаном Холодом о двойном свидании _с Айрис и Эдди_?  
  
— Да, но это не совсем…  
  
— И разве место, где вы это обсуждали, не твоя квартира?  
  
— Ну да, но…  
  
— Если только ты привез его к себе домой не для того, чтобы заняться…  
  
— _Пресвятоедерьмо_ -пожалуйста-не-заканчивай-предложение.  
  
— Барри, мы видели по джи-пи-эс, сигнал вел до твоей квартиры. Не нужно скрывать от нас правду. Если ты и Холод хотите танцевать горизонтальные танцы.  
  
— Циско! Не… я доставил его в _его_ квартиру!  
  
У Циско отвисла челюсть, а дар речи бесследно пропал. До Барри не сразу дошло, что он только что сказал.  
  
— Ты к нему переехал?! — выпалила Кейтлин. — Так вот, почему ты съехал от Джо?!  
  
— Нет! — отчаянно застонал Барри, хватаясь обеими руками за волосы. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! — Слушайте… мы с Леном _соседи_.  
  
— Ооо, это значит… чувак, ты серьезно? Ты живешь рядом с Капитаном Холодом?!  
  
— Да! И именно поэтому…  
  
— Так ты спишь со своим соседом? — казалось, что Кейтлин намного больше шокировал этот факт, нежели то, что Барри живет рядом с Капитаном Холодом. И Барри чуть не кивнул, на какую-то секунду испытав облегчение от того, что она узнала об этом, прежде чем…  
  
— Нет! Нет, Кейтлин, все не так! Мы просто соседи, но это странная и сложная ситуация, потому все это…  
  
— Просто скажи правду, ты встречаешься с Леонардом Снартом?  
  
— Я… Да, я встречаюсь с ним, но это не совсем _обычные_ отношения, потому что мы…  
  
— Мы поняли, Барри. Ты Флэш, он Капитан Холод. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. После всей этой затяжной неразберихи с Айрис нам хочется для тебя самого лучшего.  
  
— Я… Кейтлин. Лен правда делает меня счастливым, — практически взмолился Барри, протягивая руку, чтобы приобнять Кейтлин за плечо. По ее нервному кивку он понял, что опять ляпнул _не то._  
  
— Я хотел сказать что…  
  
— Чувак, ты думал, что мы разозлимся? Ты же в курсе, что нам можно доверить все что угодно? — Циско шагнул ближе. — В смысле, я знаю, что Холод пугает и все такое…  
  
Барри рассмеялся.  
  
— Пугает? Серьезно? Нет, ни капли. Клянусь, он больше похож на нелепого отмороженного плюшевого медведя-переростка. Он печет торты и смотрит «Холодное сердце» с дочкой Мика…  
  
— Мика Рори? — Кейтлин в ужасе отскочила. Блядь, точно, похищение.  
  
— Эм, да. Но послушай, Мик вовсе не такой ужасный, у него просто проблемы, как мне кажется. Он пытается быть хорошим отцом и ищет стабильную работу. Его дочку зовут Эйден, ей три года, иногда Лен с ней сидит, она очень милая. Я пою ей песни.  
  
Кейтлин не могла и слова вымолвить, в то время как Циско очнулся и нашел что сказать.  
  
— Что. За. Херня? Чувак, у Хитвейва есть ребенок? У Хитвейва, Тепловой волны? Как бы это… Тепловой удар? Перегрев? Тепленькая волна?  
  
— Циско, ты серьезно? Ты пытаешься придумать прозвище для Эйден? — Барри не удержался от смешка и даже расслабился, представляя дочку Мика, распевающую песни из Холодного сердца и носящую прозвище Тепленькая волна, которое ей вообще не подходило. — Чувак, ты хотя бы подожди, пока с ней не встретишься!  
  
— Встречусь… так, стоп, когда это я собираюсь _встретиться_ с ребенком Хитвейва?!  
  
— Не знаю, чувак, но ты будешь удивлен тому, как можно проводить время с Негодяями. Я провел с Лизой, Шоной Баэз и остальными целый день. И… о, совсем забыл! Циско, думаю, что у тебя точно есть шансы с Лизой…  
  
— Правда?!  
  
— Барри! Не надо его поощрять!  
  
— Эй, если он встречается со злодеем Снартом, то почему я не…  
  
_Вот блядь._ Барри совсем забыл, что они до сих пор не знают.  
  
— Ребята, подождите, я вовсе _не…_  
  
— Это другое! — Кейтлин перевела свой грозный взгляд с Циско на Барри. — Лиза, Рори и Пик-а-бу. Барри, ты хоть понимаешь, что проводишь время с преступниками?  
  
— Я провожу время с _Негодяями_ , Кейтлин, это и правда другое. Они больше не причиняют вреда людям, большую часть времени они ведут себя как кучка глупых детей, правда. И я не перестану с ними бороться, мы с Леном пришли к соглашению, что в отношениях Флэша и Капитана Холода ничего не изменится. Вы сегодня видели — я остановил кражу, которую он хотел совершить. — Барри сказал это уж слишком гордо, надув грудь колесом, потому что был чертовски доволен тем, как ему удалось справиться с этим, и все прошло намного лучше, чем с проклятой скрипкой.  
  
— Как ты можешь с ним драться, если теперь о нем заботишься?  
  
— Я, эм… — а ведь он _действительно_ заботится о Лене. — Я думаю, что речь идет о доверии…  
  
Громкий сигнал, прозвучавший из компьютерного терминала, заставил их подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, тем самым напоминая, где они и чем до этого занимались. Циско подскочил к компьютеру первым.  
  
— У нас есть информация о следующей бомбе, Барр, — полицейская линия говорит, что она возле отеля, где проводится маскарад, на Пятидесятой и Брайтбэнк.  
  
Барри сорвался с места и исчез в мгновение ока.


	11. Медленная встряска

После ухода из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс Бари провел остаток ночи, пытаясь поймать Трикстеров. Погоня подошла к своему логическому концу в четыре утра, когда Барри наконец смог их схватить, но он по-глупому попался в ловушку из гигантской бомбы-фонаря, что и было финалом всего организованного Трикстерами действа.  
  
Жизнь Барри висела на волоске, и он едва успел фазироваться сквозь стены бомбы и спастись, пока та не взорвалась с ним внутри. Сил почти не оставалось, потому что Барри был измучен и голоден, а внутри тесного корпуса бомбы было слишком мало места для разгона, необходимого для фазировки сквозь что-то, большего по толщине, чем дверь. Ограниченное узкое пространство позволяло только завибрировать всем телом и больше ничего. Кейтлин и Циско давали ему указания через гарнитуру, заставляя его сфокусироваться. Барри закрыл глаза и подумал о Лене, об их предстоящем свидании с Айрис и Эдди, и о том, как ему выдержать все это и попытаться под каким-то благовидным предлогом избавиться от них. В конце концов, ему удалось преодолеть стену с помощью вибрации. После того как Трикстеры были переданы в руки полиции, Барри решил, что ему срочно необходим сон, а с предположениями Кейтлин и Циско по поводу его отношений с Леном можно разобраться и утром. То же самое касалось и его собственных чувств, потому что просто увлечение — это одно, а думать о Лене, чтобы провибрировать сквозь стену — совсем другое.  
  
Он собирался подумать об этом утром.  
  
Барри кое-как доплелся до дома и еле-еле успел добраться до кровати, прежде чем вырубиться. Ему нужен был _отпуск_. К сожалению, перерыва не предвиделось: Барри спозаранку вызвали в участок — срочно требовалось провести анализ улик, которые успели наскрести после бомб Трикстеров. В С.Т.А.Р. Лабс этим уже активно занимались, но полиции требовался Барри, хотя капитан Сингх и успел связаться с Циско. Самое забавное, что работать Барри закончил поздно, спасибо накопившимся из-за Хэллоуинского хаоса делам, а все потому, что даже Флэшу не под силу предотвратить абсолютно все преступления, тем более, если он занят сумасшедшими бомбардировщиками.  
  
К вечеру Барри буквально оплакивал свою удачу. Предполагалось, что сегодня у него наконец-то будет выходной! Он планировал заняться стиркой, потому что прачечная в его обычные выходные не работала, а Барри ненавидел ходить стирать в воскресенье вечером, ведь в это же время в прачечной собирались чуть ли не все жильцы дома, а его бесило сидеть без дела и ждать, пока освободится стиральная машина.  
  
Он добрался до прачечной и обреченно застонал, когда увидел, что все машинки заняты, а потом решил, что грязное белье может и подождать. Наверное, стоит сделать уборку, — подумал Барри, разглядывая кучи бумажек, валяющихся то тут, то там, и гору тарелок в раковине. Если применить скорость, то справиться с задачей можно было бы за несколько секунд, но Барри даже этого не хотелось делать. Вместо этого он решил, что ему нужны продукты, по крайней мере, поход в магазин избавит его от необходимости смотреть на бардак. Барри задумался, почему он перестал ходить за продуктами вечером, а почти всегда забегал в магазин утром перед работой, что вообще-то было не очень удобно.  
  
Пройдя четыре ряда стеллажей и сравнив две коробки с хлопьями между собой, Барри нашел ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
— Возьми обе, Барри, ты же все равно через день их съешь. — Глубокий голос Лена прозвучал так сардонически, что Барри не нашел в себе сил даже обернуться, только застонал и с несчастным видом уставился в пол.  
  
— Ну конечно.  
  
— Не ожидал тебя сегодня здесь увидеть, — заметил Лен. Барри поднял голову и взглянул на него. Снарт держал в руках корзину, полную разных продуктов и мяса, а с краю торчал пакет с мукой — он что, извел все запасы, украденные у Барри? — и коробка миндального молока.  
  
— Я забил на прачечную и решил сделать кое-что, запланированное на неделю, — пробормотал Барри, опуская обе коробки хлопьев в корзину.  
  
— Ты никогда не ходишь в магазин по воскресеньям.  
  
Они вместе завернули в следующий проход. Барри мысленно рассуждал, если Лен знает, что он не шопится по воскресеньям, это лучше или хуже, чем признаться Лену в том, что Барри не ходит в магазин в выходные из-за того, что в это время в магазин приходит Лен.  
  
— Просто и так слишком много дел, все нормально, — пояснил он, задерживаясь возле стеллажа, чтобы Лен выбрал кофе, после чего они двинулись дальше. Вслух Лен не критиковал его выбор продуктов, но всякий раз, когда Барри что-то опускал в свою корзину, выразительно поднимал брови и косился в его сторону, пока тот не вздыхал и возвращал обратно на полку большущий пакет фруктовых пастилок.  
  
— Лен, ты серьезно?  
  
— Я ничего не говорил.  
  
— Да и не нужно было.  
  
Когда они дошли до отдела с полуфабрикатами, Барри не дулся, нет, точно не дулся, а потом чуть не прыснул от смеха, когда Лен потянулся за замороженной пиццей.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Просто… Разве не ты издевался над моей пиццей в прошлый раз? — Барри бросил сразу пять пицц в корзину, и Лен фыркнул.  
  
— Я тогда тоже съел кусочек.  
  
— Да? Я даже не заметил, потому что не ел ее. Я вырубился у тебя на диване, а потом ломанулся переодеваться домой. Когда я вернулся с работы, есть ее было уже нельзя, поэтому я просто ее выкинул.  
  
Лен промолчал. Барри удивленно взглянул на него и получил в ответ странный взгляд, который он понять не смог. Вроде бы он был похож на смущенный, но не совсем.  
  
— Лен?  
  
— Не обращай внимания, пацан. — Лен покачал головой. — Она все же не пропала зря.  
  
Барри кивнул, наблюдая за Леном. Тот был в куртке, как и Барри, на улице стоял ноябрь, но теплая одежда была в самый раз, а эта куртка была знакомой. Барри вдруг понял, насколько часто он последнее время видит Лена, его одежда уже стала знакомой, он весь стал каким-то привычным. Барри действительно стоит потратить немного времени на то, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах к Лену, потому что он слишком часто на него пялится, из-за чего еще больше запутывается, а странные чувства все сильнее гложут его изнутри.  
  
Они прошли вдоль нескольких проходов, и Барри смог собраться с силами и запихнуть мысли подальше, концентрируясь на настоящем. Лен как раз приблизился к отделу с бакалеей.  
  
— Ни за что. — Барри уперся ладонью в тележку Лена. — Ты сейчас застрянешь тут на неделю.  
  
Лен оскорбленно взглянул на него.  
  
— Не на неделю. Скорее, на восемьдесят секунд.  
  
— Давай не будем.  
  
Барри должен был рассмеяться, но холодный взгляд, которым наградил его Лен, был далек от дружелюбного. Когда они добрались до отдела с «натуральными» продуктами, Лен потянул Барри за собой и взял ведерко кокосового мороженого — Барри не удержался и захихикал, и продолжал смеяться, пока они не дошли до отдела с выпечкой и Лен в буквальном смысле не выбил у Барри из рук коробку с печеньем.  
  
— Нет, пацан, не ешь это дерьмо.  
  
— Оно что, менее здоровое, чем шоколадное мороженое с орехами пекан, которое ты взял?  
  
Барри нахмурился и потянулся к Лену, чтобы забрать свое печенье.  
  
— Нет, я о том, что оно на вкус как дерьмо — химия и еще всякая дрянь.  
  
— О, ради любви к… ты собираешься спасти меня от печенья, потому что оно оскорбляет твои изысканные чувства к выпечке? Спасаешь меня от меня же?  
  
Лен наморщил лоб, будто бы пересматривал свою позицию, выпрямился и нацепил на лицо неприязненное выражение.  
  
— Ты прав — ешь любую хрень, которую тебе хочется.  
  
Барри догнал Лена на полпути к выходу из секции.  
  
— Да ладно тебе! Тебе необязательно быть сволочью из-за того, что я люблю печенье! — Печенье, которого в его корзине не было, потому что Лен сделал из этого гигантскую проблему. Но тот только бросил на Барри ледяной взгляд, и словно удовлетворенный их перепалкой, направился к кассе.  
  
Пока Барри пытался понять, что он делает не так, Лен первым нарушил напряженное прохладное молчание между ними, параллельно выкладывая продукты из корзины на ленту.  
  
— В четверг с Эдди и Айрис… просто посиделки с выпивкой? Или ужин?  
  
— Я… не знаю точно. Спрошу.  
  
— Сообщи мне, — кивнул Лен.  
  
Он убрал корзинку вниз, после того как выгрузил все покупки, чтобы Барри смог разложить свои. Барри выложил продукты и заметил, что Лен смотрит на него, наклонив голову к плечу. Барри собирался хранить молчание, потому что обиделся на холодный прием, но когда Лен подхватил пакет с авокадо, принадлежащий Барри, и переложил на свою сторону разделителя, не смог сдержаться.  
  
— Что ты…  
  
— Ты продолжаешь ныть, что я украл твой авокадо.  
  
— И поэтому ты украл _еще_?  
  
Взгляд Лена красноречиво показывал, что Барри идиот.  
  
— Нет, Барри, я куплю их тебе, чтобы ты перестал жаловаться.  
  
Барри моргнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Что?.. Нет, Лен, не хочу задолжать тебе, даже авокадо.  
  
Он потянулся, чтобы забрать пакет, но Лен ухмыльнулся и перехватил его запястье.  
  
— Я стараюсь быть _хорошим_ , понимаешь? Но если тебя это не устраивает, то можешь попрощаться со своими авокадо.  
  
— Ты не можешь…  
  
— Я уже.  
  
Девушка за кассой кинула на них странный взгляд. Лен выпустил его запястье, Барри почесал затылок и отвернулся от Снарта и девушки.  
  
— С вас 142 доллара 17 центов, сэр. Как будете рассчитываться?  
  
Лен улыбнулся девушке точно так же, как совсем недавно улыбался Барри, и достал кредитку. Вместо того, чтобы устраивать сцену ревности, Барри страдальчески закатил глаза в ответ на демонстративное поведение Лена.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты второй раз стащил мое авокадо.  
  
Лен пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
  
— Сделаю тебе гуакамоле, и мы будем в расчете.  
  
— Ловлю на слове!  
  
Лен выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но девушка за кассой прервала их беседу.  
  
— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но… вы пара? — Уши девушки пылали красным, когда она задавала вопрос. — В смысле… простите за предположение, я знаю, что это не… — Она ткнула пальцем в значок, приколотый к лацкану ее формы. Барри заметил радугу. — Эм, наша компания поддерживает ЛГБТ-молодежь и собирает пожертвования в службу поддержки, которая помогает подросткам, попавшим в трудную жизненную ситуацию, а каждый пожертвованный доллар дает вам шанс выиграть спа-вечер на двоих.  
  
— И как я могу сделать пожертвование? - спросил Лен.  
  
— О… эмм, вы можете сделать его вместе с оплатой. Думаю, нужно было сказать чуть раньше, но также можно осуществить это через клиентскую службу…  
  
Оглянувшись, Лен решительно кивнул.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
— Отлично, огромное вам спасибо, мистер Пчински.  
  
Она прочла имя на карте, и Барри закусил губу. Незаконная кредитка? Кажется, стоит спросить Лена об этом. Лен похоже этого не заметил и как ни в чем не бывало повернулся к Барри.  
  
— Увидимся через минуту.  
  
— Конечно, — Барри махнул ему, а девушка за кассой начала сканировать его покупки. Наблюдая за ней, Барри задумался, как быстро он смог бы двигаться, если бы работал кассиром, но, наверное, он бы попросту сломал кассовый аппарат. — Добавьте, пожалуйста, к моему чеку десять долларов на пожертвования.  
  
Девушка просияла. У нее были синие пряди в волосах, пирсинг на лице и обворожительная широкая улыбка.  
  
— Спасибо! Я помогаю в группах службы поддержки, и эти ребята — замечательные люди. Вот почему я спросила, пара ли вы. Вообще-то… мы с моей девушкой тоже периодически сражаемся, я имею в виду авокадо.  
  
Барри улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, у нас с Леном все… сложно.  
  
Он взглянул на спину Лена, стоящего возле стенда с информацией для покупателей. То, что он пожертвовал деньги, конечно, имело смысл, но этот поступок удивил Барри, особенно то, что Лен вообще может заниматься благотворительностью. Или… благотворительностью с чужими деньгами. Ему точно стоит с ним это обсудить.  
  
— Ну, я надеюсь, что вы с этим разберетесь, — добавила девушка, и Барри вдруг понял, что он таращится на спину Лена слишком долго, поэтому он спохватился и повернулся к кассе, чтобы рассчитаться за покупки. На данный момент существовало только два возможных способа разобраться с тем очевидным фактом, что Барри начал сохнуть по Лену.  
  
— Я тоже надеюсь.  
  


***

  
  
Лен не был уверен, как именно ему стоит действовать. Положение, в котором он оказался, было самым неудобным из существующих. Он любил делать все по плану, знать наверняка, как именно будут развиваться события каждую секунду, или, по крайней мере, с каждым предпринятым шагом. Если что-то шло не по плану, Лен всегда был готов импровизировать, но он все равно анализировал структуру и информацию, над которой следовало работать.  
  
В ситуации с Барри критически важной информации не хватало, и Лену это не нравилось. Данные. Ему нужно больше _сведений_ о Барри. То, как Барри о нем заботится, было настолько очевидным, что Лену пришлось принять это как данность. Пацан был добрым и внимательным, и в том, что он заботился о своем соседе, враг он ему или нет, не было ничего удивительного. Именно это и зацепило Лена в тот день в бассейне, если не раньше. То, что между ними была химия, Лену казалось кристально ясным — ни один из их разговоров он не мог оставить без флирта, без зудящего желания коснуться открытой кожи Барри, а за его худую шею и угловатые острые скулы взгляд Лена цеплялся частенько, особенно, всю последнюю неделю. Казалось, Барри испытывает те же чувства, и Лен не мог переубедить себя и предположить, что Барри совершенно в нем не заинтересован.  
  
Напротив, недостающая информация касалась того, на что же, черт возьми, способен Барри Аллен в текущей ситуации? Несмотря на их влечение, Лен был всего на тридцать процентов уверен, что он сможет соблазнить Барри, если попробует, потому что пацан мог решить, что кувыркаться в постели с врагом — это против его супергеройского достоинства, и может проявить незаурядную силу воли. А если все-таки они и переспят, что тогда? Позволить всему этому стать больше, чем притворством — или больше чем просто сексом, если он сможет убедить Барри, — было явно вне обсуждения. Потому что недостающие данные, касающиеся этого, были как на ладони: не было никакого способа сделать так, чтобы это стало реальностью.  
  
И вовсе не важно, что у Лена в груди заныло, когда Барри напомнил ему, что он провел ночь в квартире Лена, на его диване. В ответ на это Лен только пригладил ладонью волосы, потому что не знал, как ответить, а его внутренности совершили вообще что-то непонятное и крайне неуместное, когда он попытался убедить Барри не покупать дерьмовые печенья с заменителями, чуть не предложив ему испечь по-настоящему вкусное печенье, которое будет таять во рту. И абсолютно не важно, что Лен на секунду представил картину: он кормит Барри домашней выпечкой и смотрит, как он стонет, смакуя каждый кусочек, а губы касаются пальцев Лена и втягивают их в рот. Остаток похода по магазину Лен потратил на попытки выбросить из головы эту картину, а после случайно оказался втянут во флирт над этим проклятым авокадо.  
  
Ничего из этого не имело значения, потому что Лен был чертовски точно уверен, что Барри «Флэш» Аллен не был серьезен, соглашаясь на свидания со своим заклятым врагом, как и рассказывая своим друзьям и семье, ставя все на кон, рискуя своей работой и репутацией ради Лена. И Лен, конечно, не собирался отказываться от своего преступного образа жизни.  
  
Так что, это был тупик. Все было справедливо в любви и на войне, это правда. Вопрос в том, что делать, если ты начинаешь чувствовать и то, и другое…  
  
— Идем?  
  
Лен, стоявший снаружи в ожидании Барри, едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, смутился и отвел глаза.  
  
— Конечно, моя машина здесь.  
  
— Ты за рулем?  
  
Барри последовал за ним.  
  
— Мне не очень хотелось нести на себе десять килограммов муки и все остальное.  
  
— Этот пакет муки слишком гигантский.  
  
— Твой килограммовый уже закончился.  
  
— Ты часто печешь?  
  
Лен почувствовал, что его брови дернулись, и мысленно порадовался, что на улице стемнело. Барри настоял на том, чтобы они прошли мимо отдела с готовой выпечкой и нашел в себе смелость спросить про выпечку Лена? Хорошо, что Лен взял пакет со скидочного стенда в самый последний момент.  
  
— Можно и так сказать.  
  
Они убрали покупки в багажник, и всю дорогу до дома Барри казался беспокойным. Когда они добрались до парадной, он помялся еще какое-то время и, очевидно, все-таки нашел в себе силы заговорить, только когда они дошли до лестницы.  
  
— Когда ты закончишь с продуктами, ты… не хочешь зайти? Или лучше я зайду к тебе, а то у меня такой бардак.  
  
Руки Лена были заняты мукой, ему пришлось переложить кое-что, чтобы он смог обернуться и через плечо посмотреть на пацана, замершего в двух шагах позади.  
  
— И зачем? Я уже отвез тебя домой, чем справедливо расплатился за вчерашнее.  
  
По крайней мере, он мог сделать вид, что у него действительно были весомые основания ждать Барри возле магазина. Он скучал по тем временам, когда ему не приходилось притворяться в том, что он не жаждал проводить с пацаном больше времени.  
  
Барри фыркнул.  
  
— Расплатился за почти украденный артефакт…  
  
— А мой мотоцикл…  
  
— Да, да, я знаю. — Они добрались до своего этажа. — Я хотел поговорить кое о чем… о нашем предстоящем свидании, ну… кое о чем, связанным с… нами.  
  
Лен был рад, что он стоит в шаге от Барри, потому что тот не увидел его поджатых губ.  
  
— С _нами_ , Барри?  
  
— Слушай, ты хочешь, встретиться или нет?  
  
Кого он вообще обманывает? Лен опустил муку на пол и отпер дверь.  
  
— Увидимся в десять.  
  


***

  
  
Лен устроился на диване Барри с пивом в руке — он принес с собой две бутылки, — и задел подушку, лежащую посередине. Барри, непонятно, по какой причине, уставился на нее, и только потом посмотрел на своего гостя.  
  
— Итак.  
  
— Итак? Мы сейчас будем вальсировать вокруг этой темы? Или что?  
  
— Ты использовал фальшивое имя для кредитной карты…  
  
— Ты _действительно_ для этого привел меня сюда?  
  
Лен сделал глоток и повернулся к Барри, изогнув брови.  
  
— Ты не должен жертвовать в благотворительные фонды краденые деньги, в смысле, мне кажется, что в этом случае цель не оправдывает средства.  
  
Лен фыркнул.  
  
— Можешь звать меня Робин Гуд.  
  
— Я… — Барри размял шею, после чего отпил пиво. — Просто скажи, что ты не стащил чью-то личность.  
  
— Доверяй мне хоть немного.  
  
Барри вздохнул, прижавшись спиной к подушке, тем самым заставив Лена повернуться, чтобы держать его в поле зрения. Для удобства Лен закинул руку на спинку дивана и подумал, почему они никогда не садятся за стол, но потом он заметил груду документов, каких-то мелочей, посуды и даже одежды, которую Барри методично складывал прямо на стол.  
  
— Я думал, ты помешан на чистоте.  
  
— Да? О… иногда. Например, в том, что касается моей работы. Мое жизненное пространство это… пожалуй, единственное место, где я могу расслабиться, ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
Лен неопределенно хмыкнул и сделал глоток.  
  
— Я… мы… слушай, Лен. — Казалось, Барри силой заставляет себя говорить. — Мы договорились притворяться, что встречаемся, месяц, после чего расстанемся. Месяц уже закончился, а мы… Мне просто начинает казаться, что…  
  
…Это никогда не закончится, — мысленно закончил Лен. Он убрал руку со спинки дивана и сел ровнее, зная, к чему идет разговор. Лен сжал зубы с такой силой, что мог бы раскусить пулю, пытаясь заглушить все чувства, бурлившие внутри.  
  
— Хорошо, ясно. Значит, ты со мной расстаешься?  
  
— Чт… нет! В смысле, не прямо сейчас. У нас свидание через несколько дней, да и Лиза видела нас вместе в бассейне совсем недавно.  
  
Лен не мог не ухмыльнуться такому прекрасному отвлекающему фактору.  
  
— Значит, она видела, как ты барахтаешься после неудавшейся попытки научить меня плавать?  
  
Верный своим привычкам Барри покраснел до корней волос, и Лен с чувством выполненного долга едко улыбнулся.  
  
— Точно. Но… но сейчас неподходящее время. Я о том, что если учитывать все, что было, это было весело, но…  
  
— Но это не может продолжаться вечно, пацан, я понимаю.  
  
Лен вздохнул и вытянул ноги. Он хотел получить и получил. Данные собраны. Но он позволил себе на короткое время развлечься мыслью, а что если их липовые отношения продолжились бы и развились до того, что им пришлось бы изображать помолвку, по иронии судьбы выбирать вместе кольца, соревнуясь друг с другом в том, как далеко зайдет этот фарс. Лен сосредоточился и, выбросив из головы мысли и взяв себя в руки, потянулся к пиву, вливая в себя намного больше, чем позволяли приличия, но только это могло помочь ему расслабиться.  
  
— Ты хочешь вернуть свою жизнь, а я — свою.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Время расстаться все равно бы наступило, еще до того, как кто-то из моих Негодяев слишком много узнал о тебе, или твои друзья догадались о том, что происходит. Не считая Айрис, конечно.  
  
— Верно.  
  
Голос Барри звучал странно, и Лен зацепился за этот факт.  
  
— Нам стоит изобразить ссоры, причем достаточно реалистичные, чтобы Лиза поверила.  
  
— Мы разве раньше не пробовали? И в результате нам пришлось идти в бассейн, и ты знаешь, к чему это привело.  
  
— Вот почему это должно выглядеть как можно более реалистично, Красный.  
  
— Ммм, черт, ладно. Если это касается тебя, то… как насчет ограбления? Ведь я криминалист, поэтому мне пришлось задержаться, чтобы поработать над доказательствами твоего маленького трюка с замерзшими трубами, призванного закрыть музей прошлой ночью, и это испортило мой постирочный день. Свести все воедино было несложно, даже если бы я не видел тебя там прошлой ночью, то все равно легко сделал бы вывод, учитывая доказательства.  
  
Лен думал об этом. В этом не было никаких реальный недостатков, правдоподобная и реалистичная причина для ссоры.  
  
— Я могу сказать, что у меня испортилось настроение, потому что Флэш сорвал мои планы, и это усугубило ситуацию. Поэтому я скажу ей, что мы поссорились из-за этого сегодня. Будем нагнетать всю неделю? Сделаем обед в четверг неловким, потому что будем злиться друг на друга.  
  
— А, да, да, я согласен. Я вспомню самый свой ужасный ужин… та ужасная ночь-пятое колесо, помнишь? Да, это должно сработать.  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Если все пойдет хорошо, то к концу недели мы сможем расстаться.  
  
Барри вроде бы успокоился, и Лен подумал, что тот очень быстро принял факт их расставания. Но это уже было неважно; они это сделали. План был четким — Лен без труда мог убедить Лизу, а Барри знал, как качественно изобразить все за ужином. Никто не будет переживать об их разрыве.  
  
— Ммм… думаю, стоит за это выпить?  
  
Барри поднял свое пиво и улыбнулся. Лен чокнулся своей бутылкой о почти полную бутылку Барри.  
  
— Ура.  
  
Наверное, Лену стоило уйти, допить пиво и свалить к чертовой матери после фактического, но еще не совсем настоящего разрыва, потому что он был совершенно ошеломлен собственными чувствами и хотел как можно быстрее оказаться дома, чтобы как следует подумать и разложить все по полочкам. Но Барри просто вздохнул и щелкнул пультом от телевизора.  
  
— Как насчет документалки?  
  
Лен поколебался несколько секунд, а затем потянулся и выпрямил ноги, снова закидывая руку на спинку дивана. Если Барри не выгоняет его из дома, то Лен может позволить себе остаться еще на часок.  
  
— Включай Бурдена, он довольно забавный. (ведущий телепрограмм на канале о путешествиях)  
  


***

  
  
Проводив Лена до двери, Барри свалился на диван и уткнулся носом в свою любимую подушку. Она пахла Леном, и это ни черта не помогало сосредоточиться. Барри вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, вспоминая их встречу. Все совсем не шло по плану. Стоило спросить Лена об… этом. О том, чтобы это стало чем-то большим, чем-то… реальным. Но Лен уцепился за шанс разорвать отношения, явно радуясь перспективе выставить Барри из собственной жизни. Это потому что Барри слишком большая проблема? Может, это касается Флэша и Холода? Или сердце Лена слишком замерзшее, чтобы впустить Барри, чем бы это ни казалось.  
  
Ему правда не хотелось об этом думать, но он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Подушка под головой напоминала ему о Лене. Пустая бутылка из-под пива, стоящая на кофейном столике, напоминала ему о Лене. Бардак в квартире напоминал ему о… том, что у Барри была проблема.  
  
Смогут ли они с Леном быть друзьями? А сейчас они друзья? Или просто… соседи? Враги? Они должны же кем-то быть друг другу, да? «Это сложно» — самое подходящее описание на данный момент.  
  
Ведь Лен не бросился за дверь, как только их разговор закончился. Наверное, Барри слишком сильно цепляется за этот факт. Лен остался посмотреть «Неизвестные части» вместе с Барри, стащил пиво, которое тот не успел допить, смеялся, когда Барри заткнул его, схватив пакет с чипсами. Все закончилось тем, что Барри пододвинулся к Лену ближе, распластался по дивану, невольно устроившись близко к руке Лена, лежащей на спинке, и вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы добрались до его шеи, а большой палец погладил короткие волосы на затылке. Барри ничего не сказал, как и Лен, но атмосфера между ними накалилась, Барри совершенно потерялся, перестав вглядываться в экран телевизора только лишь от одной точки соприкосновения с Леном.  
  
Это продолжалось долго, пока не закончился эпизод, а после этого Лен встал и потянулся, так небрежно, что желудок Барри сжался от избытка эмоций, к которым он совершенно был не готов.  
  
Это что-то значило, правда?  
  
Он снова вздохнул, подсунул подушку под грудь так, чтобы обнять ее, снова вспомнил ощущение пальцев Лена на своей шее и с трудом сглотнул. Нужно подрочить, решил Барри. Он был уверен, что будет думать об этих пальцах, об усмешке Лена, о его голосе, татуировках и — господи — о _Члене_. Он собирался кончить и вместе с этим выкинуть из головы все эти мысли, тогда чувство подавленности пройдет, и у него появится энергия навести порядок дома.  
  
И правда — кончив, Барри понял — ему точно не стоит так много времени тратить на мысли о Лене. Думать о Лене и заглушать звук его имени подушкой, которая пахла Леном, и одновременно пытаться заставить себя меньше вспоминать его, было совершенно бесполезно. Потому что из-за этого Барри начинал желать Лена здесь, рядом, а не за соседней дверью. Но он не мог фантазировать о ком-то другом, слишком опутанный этим, ладно, не _этим_ , а Леном.  
  
У него точно была проблема.  
  
Приведя себя в порядок и подготовившись ко сну, Барри мысленно подсчитал, когда у него последний раз был секс. Это было… как-то неловко. Может, ему просто нужен кто-то настоящий, чтобы отвлечься от того, кто ему точно не подходит. Но он не мог ни с кем встречаться, пока находится в отношениях с Леном. Ну вроде бы встречается. В любом случае друзья Барри уже знали, что он встречается с Леном, так что это казалось плохой идеей, не говоря уже о том, что сама мысль почему-то отозвалась неприятным привкусом на языке.  
  
Но ему нужно что-то большее, что-то другое или… ему просто нужно потрахаться хотя бы. Или кое-что получше.  
  
Прежде чем лечь спать, Барри погуглил в сети секс-игрушки, скрепя сердце вытерпев свое собственное осуждение. Он нашел веб-сайт, показавшийся ему неплохим, с большим выбором, неприметной упаковкой для доставки и (именно это Барри и твердил себе, нажимая кнопку «сделать заказ») если это поможет, то определенно покупка стоит своей цены. И если игрушка цветом случайно напомнит ему глаза Лена, то… в любом случае никто никогда не увидит эту чертову штуку.  
  


***

  
  
— Ссора?  
  
Лиза откинулась на спинку стула в ожидании деталей. Теперь она знала, что Ленни и его красавчик все еще вместе, но это значит, что они пытаются действовать по своему маленькому плану, чего быть не должно.  
  
— Да, Лиза, ссора. У пар они иногда бывают.  
  
Она зажмурилась, забыв, что брат не может ее видеть.  
  
— Очередная перепалка, Ленни? Поскольку прямо сейчас я пытаюсь открывать перспективы, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
В трубке раздался тяжелый вздох, и Лиза чуть не закатила глаза. Поддельное беспокойство об их с Барри ссоре делало чудеса с ее уровнем стресса.  
  
— Нет, сестренка, не перепалка, просто… обстоятельства бывают для Барри слишком жесткими. Он работал над взломом музея на Хэллоуин и сложил вместе два и два. Он разрывался между работой и желанием ткнуть в меня пальцем и желанием этого не делать.  
  
Сколько же в Лене дерьма. Лиза улыбнулась и попыталась скрыть смех в голосе.  
  
— О-о-о, это очень плохо. И что же он выбрал?  
  
— Свою работу.  
  
Конечно, красавчик выбрал работу, он же сорвал маленькую глупую вылазку Лена, в конце концов.  
  
— Так в чем вопрос? Не похоже, что тебя поймали, так что он все правильно сделал.  
  
Лиза оглядела комнату, размяла шею и уставилась на собственные пальцы, нетерпеливо барабанившие по столу. Кажется, ей нужно снять лак с ногтей, маникюр требовал коррекции. Может, Айрис составит ей компанию… Шона никогда этого не делала, так что Лизе были нужны подруги.  
  
— И после всего того, что он наговорил, я вышел из себя. Сначала Флэш сорвал мое ограбление…  
  
О, точно, ей же нужно слушать притворные жалобы Лена на ссору с его очень настоящим парнем.  
  
— Ленни, я уверена, что Барри знает, каким говнюком ты можешь быть, и это не первая ваша ссора. Но я спасу тебя от тебя же — я поговорю с Барри.  
  
— Нет!  
  
Лиза прикрыла ладонью динамик, чтобы Лен не услышал ее смех.  
  
— Нет, Лиз, я сам разберусь со всем этим.  
  
Ах, они пытаются не дать ей влезть! Умные мальчики.  
  
— Ничего страшного, дорогой, но если ты уверен, тогда я просто заеду к тебе. Привезу свечи, шоколад… или вы, мальчики, предпочитаете взбитые сливки?.. А потом я помогу прибраться в квартире…  
  
— Да не нужна мне помощь с трахом!  
  
Очевидно, что нужна. Хотя не суть.  
  
У Лизы от сдерживаемого смеха заныл живот.  
  
— Ну, я просто подумала, что примирительный секс после нашей поездки в бассейн сработал неплохо? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
Последовала долгая пауза, которую всегда было трудно расшифровать, если дело касалось Лена. Лиза продолжала барабанить ногтями по столу. Когда она почти закипела от злости, Лен снова заговорил:  
  
— Я просто не знаю, как эти обстоятельства отразятся на нас с Барри.  
  
Лиза выпрямилась. Голос Лена казался слишком честным, чтобы быть притворством. Ее собственный голос тоже был искренним, когда она ответила:  
  
— Лен… вы _идеально_ подходите друг другу.  
  
— Слишком много сложностей…  
  
— Вы с ними разберетесь. И ты не одинок, у тебя есть я, Барри, его подруга Айрис и кто там еще. Скажи, он действительно тебе нравится, да? Он много значит для тебя?  
  
— Да, Лиз, он… он начинает много значить. Вот, что меня беспокоит.  
  
Лиза не волновалась насчет брата до этого, лишь слегка беспокоилась, потому что из-за сложившейся ситуации все могло пойти наперекосяк, в любом случае.  
  
Но каким-то образом Флэш и Капитан Холод еще не перегрызли друг другу глотки, несмотря на то, чем занимался ее брат и несмотря на деятельность Негодяев, и вне костюмов Барри и Лен были самой прекрасной парой, Лиза не видела более счастливых влюбленных.  
  
Ей не доводилось видеть Лена таким влюбленным — передавая Барри чашку с кофе, он смотрел на него и улыбался так, будто ничего вокруг не имеет значения.  
  
— Это что-то значит, Лен. Твои чувства что-то значат. Просто… доверься своему сердцу, хорошо? Я зайду к тебе завтра, как получу доставку — ты закончишь с разведкой к трем, да?  
  
— Конечно, сестренка. Увидимся.  
  
Лиза сбросила звонок брата и набрала номер Айрис Уэст.


	12. Растущие неурядицы и решение проблем

— Быстрее, Барри!  
  
— Я пытаюсь!  
  
— Этого мало!  
  
Барри остановился, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание, и зло бросил:  
  
— Не так-то просто проходить сквозь кирпичи и застывший строительный раствор, Кейтлин!  
  
Они работали над тренировкой фазировки последние несколько дней, когда у Барри появлялось свободное время. Кейтлин и Циско были обеспокоены тем, что случилось на Хэллоуин, когда Барри застрял в бомбе-ловушке.  
  
— А что, если в следующий раз ты не сможешь вибрировать достаточно быстро? А если ты будешь не один или застрянешь с кем-то еще, и тебе придется фазировать и его тоже?  
  
Барри знал, что друзья правы, правда, он упорно пытался работать над своими силами, не думая о Лене, и это действительно было очень сложно. Они сосредоточились на фазировании без разбега, из положения стоя, в основном отрабатывая усиление вибрации.  
  
— Мы можем заняться чем-нибудь другим?  
  
— Нет, чувак. — Циско откинулся на спинку стула и задрал ноги, рассеянно гоняя во рту чупа-чупс. — Но мы, наверное, начали со слишком сложных вещей. Ты уже можешь фазироваться через небольшие объекты, например, через наручники, но, может, стоит попробовать что-то менее толстое, чем стена из нескольких слоев кирпича… как насчет стекла или двери?  
  
Барри устало вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Тренировки, тренировки и еще раз тренировки.  
  
— Я знаю, Кейт. Поработаю еще дома. Кстати, мне пора — у меня еще домашние дела и кое-что по работе, надо закончить до завтра.  
  
— Конечно, Барр. — Циско махнул рукой. — А, да, как там мини-Хитвейв?  
  
Барри недоуменно заморгал, забыв, что Кейтлин и Циско _знают_. Они не упоминали об этом всю неделю, и Барри забыл о своем признании до этого момента, замотавшись с делами и мелкими преступлениями, оставшимися после Хэллоуина.  
  
— Э-э-э… Эйден? Я ее не видел, только на фотках в Фейсбуке Шоны. — Барри задумался, стоит ли воспользоваться возможностью и внести ясность о нем и Лене, но поскольку они пока собирались расставаться, он решил не говорить лишнего.  
  
— У тебя Пик-а-бу в друзьях на Фейсбуке? — потрясенно воскликнула Кейтлин.  
  
— О… Эм-м-м… Она меня сама добавила. Ни у Лена, ни у Лизы нет страниц в Фейсбуке, только у Шоны. Она выложила несколько фото с Хэллоуина.  
  
Циско выбрался из кресла.  
  
— Можно нам посмотреть? Я обязан знать, как выглядит мини-Хитвейв.  
  
Барри мелькнул вспышкой, чтобы переодеться и взять телефон. Затем он пролистал ленту и открыл альбом с фотографиями Эйден, выложенными у Шоны на странице. Он ничего не смог поделать со своей самодовольной улыбкой, когда увидел, как отвисли челюсти Циско и Кейтлин — Сноу подошла ближе, потому что любопытство все же взяло верх.  
  
— Мини-Хитвейв точно неподходящее прозвище.  
  
— Она не может быть дочерью Мика Рори.  
  
— Слово скаута, может. Мне пора бежать, работа зовет. Увидимся позже.  
  


***

  
  
Это было в среду, и Барри правда занимался уборкой дома, после того как закончил работать с файлами. И ему действительно нужно было отнести вещи в прачечную. Это было необходимо в основном потому, что чистой одежды уже почти не осталось, а завтрашний день будет занят обедом — планы определенно включают не только напитки, — с Айрис и Эдди.  
  
Заслышав голос Лизы, доносившийся из-за соседней двери, Барри захотелось сбежать вниз в подвал, чтобы скрыться от махинаций, которые могла устроить сестричка Лена. Они с Леном все еще должны были ссориться — усугублять проблемы, — и Барри совершенно не хотел быть пойманным кем-то из Снартов.  
  
Именно поэтому он был не слишком удивлен, когда открыл дверь, кое-как придерживая переполненную корзину для белья, и обнаружил там Лизу, которая уже подняла руку, собираясь постучать. Лена нигде видно не было.  
  
— Лиза.  
  
Барри даже не потрудился изобразить удивление.  
  
— Барри, дорогой! Ты идешь стирать?  
  
— Я… да. — Он заметил в руках у Лизы пластиковый контейнер с брауни и шагнул в сторону, впуская ее в квартиру. — Ммм, у меня небольшой беспорядок.  
  
По крайней мере, он успел прибраться перед стиркой.  
  
— Ничего, я просто принесла извинительные брауни.  
  
— Я, эм… что?  
  
Лиза внимательно огляделась, совершенно не стесняясь собственной наглости.  
  
— Брауни в качестве извинения. Мой брат придурок, но он испек их для тебя, потому что может передать свои чувства с помощью шоколада — у него, наверное, не было соды, поэтому он не испек капкейки. Он отвлекся на тебя в бакалейном отделе.  
  
— Я… о, точно. Думаю, это моя вина. Просто не хотел, чтобы он тратил десятилетие на выбор между двумя пакетиками шоколадной стружки или чего еще. Ты в курсе, что он знает цены почти на все товары? Никогда не видел таких медлительных покупателей.  
  
Барри закинул корзину в гостиную и вернулся к Лизе, усаживаясь за стол и почесывая затылок.  
  
— Ммм, поверь мне, я знаю. Дело даже не в деньгах, просто Лен считает, что как потребитель он обязан совершить самую выгодную сделку.  
  
— Я знаю! Клянусь, он бы стал торговаться, если бы ему разрешили.  
  
Лиза звонко рассмеялась.  
  
— Я уверена, что он смог бы. — Она протянула Барри тарелку с брауни.  
— Позаботишься о брауни?  
  
Барри предпочел бы сказать «нет», чтобы еще больше подчеркнуть то, что у них с Леном были проблемы, но его желудок заурчал — и Барри постарался скрыть стыд, протягивая руку за пирожным.  
  
— Лен знает, что ты здесь?  
  
— Конечно, нет! — Лиза тряхнула волосами. — Он думает, что я взяла их для себя. Ленни слишком горд, чтобы прийти и сказать, что он испек их для тебя. Вместо этого, он сидит на кухне и таращится в стену, разделяющую ваши квартиры.  
  
Барри спросил себя, сколько правды в словах Лизы, и от этой мысли его желудок совершил кульбит. Барри потянулся взять еще чуть-чуть брауни. Он почти застонал, прикрывая глаза и ощущая во рту головокружительный привкус.  
  
— О боже, — пробормотал он. Вкус был настолько богатым, мягким, шоколадным, не слишком сладким, достаточно хрустящим сверху, идеально пропеченный и нежный внутри. — Это точно рай.  
  
Лиза улыбнулась и поставила контейнер на стойку.  
  
— Он очень гордится своим рецептом, он работал над ним много лет. Я стащила контейнер до того, как Лен добавил сверху помадку, так что ты попробуй с глазурью.  
  
Барри боялся, что если он попробует глазурь, то может статься так, что он сам добровольно предложит Лену свое тело в обмен на постоянную поставку брауни, настолько чертовски вкусными они были. И вау, ему не нужна эта картинка, спасибо, мозг.  
  
Барри откусил большой кусок.  
  
— Я должен его об этом спросить.  
  
— Спроси.  
  
Повисло молчание. Барри глазел на контейнер с брауни, а Лиза продолжала сидеть рядом.  
  
— Послушай, Барри, я знаю, ты злишься на моего брата, но есть кое-что, что он никогда не скажет тебе сам, но ты должен знать.  
  
Взгляд Барри метнулся от контейнера к Лизе и обратно. Он совсем не этого ожидал, а уж тем более от Золотого Глайдера.  
  
— И что это?  
  
— Ленни заключил сделку с Флэшем.  
  
Барри едва не подавился воздухом, сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех. Вместо этого, его брови взлетели вверх, пока он пытался (неудачно) сохранить серьезное выражение лица.  
  
— Да?..  
  
— Звучит глупо, знаю. Лен и Алый Спидстер сталкивались нос к носу много раз, думаю, что ты видел по ТВ.  
  
Барри кивнул, не совсем понимая, к чему ведет Лиза. Она же не знала его личность, но у Барри не было ни единой догадки, почему Лиза считала, что криминалисту стоит переживать об этом. Или ему стоит переживать как парню Лена?  
  
— Ну, раз ты был на месте преступления, ты догадался, или Лен сам говорил, что Флэш сорвал его планы сегодня ночью. Ленни нужно выглядеть устрашающе перед его Негодяями, ему нужно делать вид, что он всерьез бьет Флэша или пытается его убить, потому что никто из них не знает подробностей сделки. Лен знает личность Флэша, но никому не сказал, даже мне.  
  
Сказав это, Лиза надулась.  
  
Барри не мог определиться, то ли ему расслабиться, то ли напрячься сильнее.  
  
— Вот таков вот Лен. Ему действительно хочется видеть, как Красная Вспышка помогает жителям Централ Сити, поэтому он больше не борется с ним по-настоящему, не пытается навредить ему с того момента, как понял, что Флэш делает хорошие дела. Это говорит о взаимном уважении.  
  
Барри стиснул ладони, чтобы они не начали дрожать и вибрировать.  
  
— Я… не знал этого. Зачем ты все это рассказываешь?  
  
— Потому что я знаю — ты злишься, что Лен вломился в музей, тем самым поставив тебя в трудное положение на работе, и хоть ты и сказал, что понимаешь, что Лен — это Капитан Холод, и ты это принял. Уверена, это горькая пилюля и ее трудно проглотить. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что даже если Лен вор и любит покрасоваться, он не такой уж плохой парень — даже Флэш не слишком заморачивается по поводу его.  
  
— Я никогда не считал его плохим парнем. — Барри встал и выпрямился, из-за скептического взгляда Лизы чувствуя необходимость внести ясность. — В смысле, я знаю… во-первых… он похищал и ранил людей, и он… он пытался убить Флэша. Я понятия не имел, что и думать. Но сейчас я узнал его ближе, намного ближе, и я полностью доверяю Лену. Я не зациклен на его делах, я просто… зачем ему вообще что-то красть? Он умный и смелый, ему не нужно воровать, чтобы заработать на жизнь, он делает это ради веселья! Он может быть… — Барри посмотрел вниз, неожиданно чувствуя, как кольнуло сердце, — гораздо лучше.  
  
Лиза затихла, наверное, удивилась такой откровенности, а Барри точно был ошеломлен и, не зная, что делать, уставился на свои руки. Он не был уверен, куда все это приведет, но точно знал, что это правда. Барри доверял Лену, и то, что он сказал Кейтлин и Циско тоже было правдой — он заботился о нем, а Лен делал его счастливым. Но Лен не собирался отказываться от своей Негодяйской сущности, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время.  
  
— Лен любит то, чем занимается, ты знаешь. Это делает его счастливым… Вот, что он действительно любит, Барри — погоню.  
  
Он не знал, как на это отреагировать, поэтому просто закусил губу. Было что-то еще.  
  
— И я… иногда думаю, что он даже заботится обо мне. Если я не просто… приятное развлечение. Просто веселая игра.  
  
Барри взглянул на Лизу, и она взяла его за руку.  
  
— Барри, _поверь мне_ , Лен заботится о тебе. Очень. Больше, чем о ком-либо. Пожалуйста, поверь хотя бы чуть-чуть. Если Флэш может…  
  
Он кивнул, затаив дыхание.  
  
— Ты права. Если Флэш может, то и я могу.  
  
Барри почувствовал, что часть его напряжения исчезла, как и нервозность и тяжесть на душе, и ему стало легче. Лиза понятия не имела о подтексте высказанного им утверждения, но улыбнулась и обняла Барри, а он обхватил ее руками в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
— Запомни, Эдди, — Айрис улыбнулась и поправила ему галстук. — Не психуй, когда я начну ломать комедию, ладно?  
  
Он отвел ее руки и сам поправил галстук.  
  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты собираешься ломать комедию, детка.  
  
Айрис закатила глаза и, нанеся на губы помаду, причмокнула.  
  
— Потому что Барри рано или поздно признается, просто нужно его слегка подтолкнуть. — Она улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале. — Так что позволь говорить мне.  
  
Эдди вздохнули и кивнул.  
  
— Тогда нам лучше поторопиться, а то опоздаем.  
  


***

  
  
Лен пришел к нему в четверг, и к тому моменту Барри еще не определился, стоит ли рассказывать ему о визите Лизы. Когда раздался стук в дверь, Барри все еще продолжал заниматься самокопанием и спорить с самим собой.  
  
Когда он открыл дверь, ему захотелось тут же ее захлопнуть. Но он этого не сделал. Просто очень захотел. Почему Лену нужно выглядеть так…  
  
— Ты смотришься… хм. Ты смотришься.  
  
Лен повел бровью и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Язык заплетается, пацан?  
  
— Хороший костюм.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Зараза.  
  
Это вызвало приступ смеха у Лена, чей костюм так плотно облегал изгибы тела, которые слишком привлекали взгляд Барри. Блядь, Лена хотелось _съесть_.  
  
— Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь, но тебе стоит подогнать костюм по фигуре. Или просто позволь мне привести тебя к моему портному.  
  
Барри нахмурился и вышел в коридор, поворачиваясь, чтобы запереть за собой дверь.  
  
— Я не _настолько_ худой.  
  
И почему люди всегда называют его тощим?  
  
— Ты стройный, это неплохо. Любой мужчина выглядит привлекательным, если его одеть в костюм, подогнанный портным. Если это заставит тебя почувствовать себя лучше, я могу добавить комментарий, насколько хорошо ты в нем смотришься, и насколько еще лучше без него.  
  
Барри был рад, что он идет впереди Лена, спускающегося по лестнице, потому что тот не мог видеть, как Барри пытается справиться с собой и изобразить на лице что-то нейтральное, вместо того чтобы… что бы там не было написано у него на лице, потому что он пытался выкинуть из головы изображение обнаженного себя, обнаженного Лена, обнаженного себя, которого хвалит обнаженный Лен…  
  
— Не уверен, что это поможет с нашей фейковой ночной ссорой, мой дорогой почти-бывший-бойфренд, — напомнил он сам себе.  
  
Повисла пауза, а потом у него за спиной раздался смешок.  
  
— Может, именно это и происходит, когда мы ссоримся — я распускаю руки, а ты отправляешь меня спать на диван.  
  
Барри почти что воочию мог это увидеть.  
  
— Уверен, что в этом случае о соседских ночевках на диване и речи не идет. Ты просто спишь в своей постели.  
  
— Нет. Ты бессердечный. Ты завладел моей спальней, а меня запер.  
  
— Ха-ха, нет, подожди-ка! — Они вышли друг за другом на прохладную улицу. — Я хакнул твой Нетфликс, и теперь у тебя на повторе будут только фильмы о пришельцах, пока ты не извинишься.  
  
Лен открыл дверь машины.  
  
— Барри, несомненно, это очень жестоко.  
  
Барри засмеялся и устроился на сиденье, чувствуя, что желудок стянуло. Что они делали? Это же было не настоящее свидание, но почему-то все ощущалось именно так.  
  
Он дождался, пока сядет Лен.  
  
— Что-то мы плохо ссоримся.  
  
— Никто не должен знать, пацан, что я могу устроить настоящую ссору, если из-за тебя мы опоздаем.  
  
Барри чуть не улыбнулся, но вместо этого насторожился.  
  
— Кстати о «никто не должен знать»…о наших ссорах, я имею в виду, Лиза говорила что-нибудь?  
  
— Я сказал, что мы поругались на этой неделе. Она заезжала вчера, и я постарался на славу.  
  
— Ага, тебе стоит записаться на курсы актерского мастерства, ДиКаприо.  
  
Лен зыркнул в его сторону — он выглядел так, будто безуспешно пытался не улыбнуться.  
  
— Ты только что скаламбурил мое имя?  
  
— Я… боже, я даже не собирался… Это все ты виноват.  
  
Лен засмеялся, и от этого звука у Барри потеплело в груди. Он так облажался. Это было гораздо больше, чем желание увидеть Лена голым и лежащим сверху. Боже, он упустил стадию отрицания.  
  
— Так почему мне стоит начать работать над актерским мастерством? Я думал, что у нас есть план.  
  
— Да, насчет этого… Лиза вломилась ко мне домой вчера.  
  
— Она _ЧТО_ … — Лен ударил по педали тормоза, чтобы не врезаться в кого-нибудь на перекрестке, а потом быстро рукой ощупал грудь Барри, проверяя, не передавило ли его ремнем безопасности. Грудь поднималась и опускалась от быстрого дыхания, а сердце Барри колотилось очень быстро — тогда Лен убрал руку и проехал перекресток.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Все нормально.  
  
— Моя сестра заявилась к тебе домой?  
  
— Да, наверное, сразу после того как она вышла от тебя. Она принесла мне брауни.  
  
Лен выругался себе под нос, очевидно, костеря сестру. Барри пожал плечами.  
  
— Брауни были вкусными. Удивительно вкусными, я пытался их оставить на потом, а не съесть все сразу…  
  
— Ешь столько, сколько захочешь, Барри, я испеку тебе еще. Проблема не в брауни. Что сказала Лиза?  
  
Барри скривился.  
  
— Барри…  
  
Он знал, что это была плохая идея.  
  
— Она… ладно, вообще-то, она рассказала мне про Флэша. — Лен удивленно посмотрел на Барри, подняв брови. — Знаю, я почти засмеялся. Но серьезно, она, эм-м, сказала, что у Капитана Холода договор с Флэшем, и ты… ну, что ты и он взаимодействуете вполне успешно, и если городской герой мирится с тем, какой ты, то и я смогу найти в своем сердце возможность простить тебя.  
  
— Она правда так сказала?  
  
— Не такими словами, но… да. Она попросила меня поверить тебе хоть чуть-чуть. И да, я отвратительный лжец, и возможно сам себе вырыл яму, рассказывая о том, как сильно я тебе доверяю, но я сказал именно так, убеждая ее, что я очень бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал воровать и использовал свои таланты во благо.  
  
Выражение лица Лена не изменилось, он все так же пристально продолжал следить за дорогой.  
  
— Лен?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я изменился, Барри?  
  
В груди у Барри дрогнуло. По какой-то причине это совсем не было похоже на притворную ссору.  
  
— Просто не хочу в один далеко не прекрасный день увидеть тебя за решеткой, Лен. И не хочу быть тем, кто тебя туда отправит.  
  


***

  
  
— Вы оба потрясающе выглядите сегодня!  
  
В красном платье Айрис Уэст выглядела прекрасно, Лен подумал, что она напрашивается на комплимент, и улыбнулся, а Айрис приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Барри в щеку.  
  
Улыбка Барри была натянутой, но Лен знал, что она не притворная. Оставшаяся часть поездки была напряженной и тихой, поэтому играть весь вечер будет несложно. Это, по-видимому, было необходимо после махинаций Лизы.  
Барри почти что был на грани.  
  
— Спасибо. Кое-кто не понимал, что мне нужно больше время на сборы, из-за чего мы почти опоздали.  
  
— Как ты можешь всегда опаздывать? Это выше моего понимания, пацан.  
  
Айрис перевела взгляд с Барри на Лена, и Лен расценил это как победу, но тут Айрис рассмеялась.  
  
— Это потрясающе, правда? Эдди сегодня пилил меня из-за того же, но я просто хотела подобрать оттенок помады, подходящий к его галстуку. Думаю, что Барри просто хотел выглядеть красиво рядом с тобой, Лен.  
  
— Недостаточно красиво, судя по всему, потому что Лен считает, что мне нужно перешить костюм.  
  
— Я сказал, что…  
  
— Что я слишком тощий?  
  
— Наш столик готов, ребята, — прервал их Тоун, и они прошли к столику в тихом углу. Лен не мог сказать, была ли эта боевая готовность вызвана больной темой, или это был просто способ искусственно поднять напряжение. Наверное, оба, зная Барри. Лен принял эту информацию к сведению и тут же мысленно отругал себя за то, что он с ее помощью пытается успокоить Барри, вместо того, чтобы использовать против Флэша. Граница была слишком размытой.  
  
Они без проблем сели за стол, но напряжение все еще витало в воздухе. Лен напомнил себе, что это хорошо.  
  
— Лен, здесь в меню есть запеченная в сливках рыба.  
  
Лен взял свою папку.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что у меня непереносимость лактозы, Барри.  
  
Он нарочито нахмурился.  
  
— А ты знаешь, что у меня аллергия на чушь, но мне все равно пришлось остановить тебя на Хэллоуин.  
  
— А это не значит, что ты полностью невиновен, Красный, или ты забыл про бомбу, которую бросил на мой мотоцикл?  
  
Тоун поперхнулся напитком.  
  
— Ты _что_?  
  
— Эй, в свою защиту скажу, что я спасал Лена от неминуемой гибели. Хэллоуин был не очень хорошей ночью, и кто-то должен был сделать ее еще хуже.  
  
Лену вдруг стало интересно, сколько в этой фразе лжи. Барри улыбался, когда они собирались расстаться, но после разговора в машине, понять было трудно.  
  
— О-о, я помню, как ты злился, когда рассказал мне про Трикстеров. — Айрис наклонилась к ним, и Лен задумался, что конкретно случилось в ту ночь. — Я думаю, что у тебя закончилось терпение, спасибо им.  
  
— Спасибо еще кое-чему.  
  
Айрис прищурилась и перевела взгляд с Барри на Лена, который тут же убедительно нахмурился (что было нетрудно сделать), а потом снова покосилась на Барри. Тоун поерзал на стуле и заказал вино и еду, когда подошла официантка.  
  
— Я понимаю, Барри, самые близкие люди заставляют нас волноваться больше всего. Ты мог бы попробовать объяснить Лену, что ты переживаешь за него, вместо того, чтобы устраивать ему холодный душ.  
  
— Чт… Я не…  
  
— Я знаю тебя, Барри. — Айрис посмотрела на Лена и моргнула. — Он всегда такой, закрывается от людей, когда волнуется. Он перенял это от отца.  
  
Очевидно, в доме Уэстов было не все так гладко, как Лен предполагал, если уж Барри волнуется из-за него. Для Лена это было новостью.  
  
— Я не… В смысле да, но…— Барри вздохнул. — Ты не можешь просто дать мне посердиться?  
  
Айрис с улыбкой качнула головой.  
  
— Не будь глупым, Барри, не стоит так цепляться за гнев только потому, что ты не знаешь, как говорить об этом. Но если говорить о злости… я готова прибить папу.  
  
Айрис тяжело вздохнула и наклонилась ближе к Барри. Лен был уверен, что в данный момент их попытка поругаться подошла к концу, поведение Айрис полностью изменилось, будто бы его перепалка с Барри закончилась. Барри был способен собраться и сохранить нужное напряжение?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что он сказал про меня и Эдди? Он пошутил про развод. Мы даже еще не женаты, а он уже считает дни до того, как мы соберемся разводиться!  
  
Лен вздрогнул и заметил, что Барри сделал то же самое.  
  
— Он все еще не поддерживает вас? Я думал, что теперь…  
  
— Конечно, он ведет себя нормально, но я знаю, что он все это ненавидит. Он продолжает на это намекать, можешь даже мне не говорить, что он иногда жалуется тебе на меня и Эдди, он думает, что я не знаю.  
  
Смущенный Барри поерзал на сидении. Лен даже не удивился. Насколько он был осведомлен, Джо Уэст был тем еще козлом. Наверное, для полицейского это хорошая черта, но Лен никогда не был фанатом копов.  
  
— Видишь? Я знала! И ты знаешь, почему он жалуется тебе, Барри…  
  
— Айрис…  
  
— Он просто не хочет, чтобы это случилось!  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что… он должен будет смириться, в конце концов. Вы с Эдди собираетесь пожениться.  
  
— Я знаю, Барри, я тебя не виню.  
  
Лен задумался, чего же ему в этом разговоре не хватает, потому что между строк явно было что-то, чего он не мог распознать. Угрюмый Тоун выпил большой бокал вина сразу как его принесли. Айрис продолжала говорить:  
  
— Я просто… я просто хочу, чтобы он смирился с этим, понимаешь? Эдди был его напарником, я врала папе о начале наших отношений, обо всем. Но только кажется, он не может понять, что я выхожу замуж, когда придет время свадьбы, ничего не сможет его от этого отвлечь. Я… переживаю из-за этого, Барр.  
  
Барри быстро посмотрел на Лена, и Лен тут же понял, что означает этот взгляд. Барри не хотел ссориться. Не хотел больше играть. Он беспокоился о сестре, и Лен уважал его право. Если случалось так, что Лиза была в отчаянии, неважно, как смешно это звучало, он знал, что сделает все, чтобы ей стало лучше.  
  
Лен повернулся к Айрис.  
  
— Мы можем что-нибудь сделать?  
  
— О. — Айрис выглядела удивленной. — Нет, хм, я не думаю. Разве что просто послушать мою болтовню об этом? — Она закусила губу. — И насчет свадьбы тоже. Так много всего нужно сделать, и моему другу невесты пора бы активизироваться.  
  
Барри выглядел так глупо, что Лен не удержался и фыркнул.  
  
— Теперь я не сомневаюсь. Тебе нужно утрясти детали уже сейчас, да? Кажется, Барри говорил, что вы назначили дату свадьбы на Новый год?  
  
Барри бросил на Лена красноречивый недоуменный взгляд, будто бы удивился тому, что Лен вспомнил об этом. У них было достаточно вежливых светских бесед — на лестнице, еженедельные столкновения в Кроссроадс, не говоря уже о походе в продуктовый магазин — и Лен привык запоминать и усваивать информацию о Флэше еще до того, как они сблизились с Барри.  
  
— Да, именно в новогоднюю ночь.  
  
Она улыбнулась Тоуну, тот расслаблено взял ее за руку, и Лен почти что улыбнулся им. Такая любовь встречалась не часто. Айрис по-прежнему разглагольствовала о свадьбе, когда им наконец принесли ужин.  
  
— Место проведения, цветы, священник, платье — все уже готово. Но ты не поверишь, с нашим заказанным тортом полный швах!  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Мы хотели заказать его в местной пекарне, но она закрылась! Мы хотели чизкейк, но теперь уже вообще ничего не знаем, сможем ли найти другую пекарню вовремя — в это напряженное время года.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто заказать торт где-нибудь в другом месте? — спросил Барри, и Лен не сдержался и раздраженно закатил глаза.  
  
— Свадебные торты особенные, Барри, ты не можешь просто взять и заказать любой.  
  
— Спасибо! — воскликнула Айрис, размахивая вилкой. — Эдди тоже говорил, что мы можем купить обычный торт.  
  
— Тоун, я скажу это только один раз — _нет_.  
  
Айрис рассмеялась, а Тоун воздел глаза к потолку, но улыбался, а это Лен принять смог.  
  
— Ты пробовала обзвонить пекарни в соседних городах?  
  
— Да, но в них не делают чизкейки, а другой торт Эдди не хочет! Я ненавижу ваниль, а Эдди не любит шоколадные торты. Мы не можем выбрать Красный бархат, потому что это любимый торт Барри, и это будет слишком странно. Я предлагала торт с пряностями, но мама Эдди говорит, что такой торт не подходит для свадьбы, поэтому мы совершенно не знаем, что делать.  
  
— А ты не думала о разных видах тортов для разных слоев?  
  
— Разных видах?  
  
— Многие так делают, это уже классика. Можно сделать ванильный, шоколадный, с пряностями любой, как ты хочешь.  
  
Какое-то время они обсуждали такие вещи, как пряности или шоколад, различные типы глазури для разных коржей, будет ли масляный крем и менее сладким чем помадка и проще будет сделать или купить соевое или безлактозное молоко, или даже без глютена, пока Барри и Эдди сонно потягивали свои напитки. Наконец Айрис отвлеклась и ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Детка, проблема решена!  
  
Она схватила Эдди за руку, выдергивая его из полудремы. Видимо, свадебные торты волновали не всех.  
  
— Чт… о, точно, торт. Эм, звучит прекрасно!  
  
— Да! Спасибо тебе огромное, Лен! Мы бы точно не придумали, что делать, если бы не ты!  
  
Лен улыбнулся и удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
— Всегда рад поговорить о свадьбах.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Абсолютная. Люблю свадьбы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, объясни своему парню, что свадьбы — это весело. Клянусь, его даже не интересуют такие вещи,как меню!  
  
Барри решил вмешаться, потому что ему явно требовалось защитить себя.  
  
— Это просто _еда_. Мне нравится все — как я могу что-то выбрать, если хочу съесть все, что попадается в поле зрения.  
  
Лен снова закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты зря спрашиваешь парня, который живет на замороженной пицце и выбирает в меню авокадо.  
  
Барри возмущенно уставился на него.  
  
— Ты не забыл, что должен мне гуакамоле?  
  
— Оно охлаждается в холодильнике дома. Прямо сейчас, — хмыкнул Лен, снова поворачиваясь к Айрис. — Надеюсь, ты уже разобралась с поставщиками?  
  
— О, да, месяц назад, но…  
  
Они разговаривали на протяжении всего обеда, и Лен с удивлением отметил, что с Айрис было невероятно легко ладить. Разговор свернул в другое русло, в более удобное, чем Лен представлял изначально. Когда принесли счет, Лен заплатил за всех.  
  
— Считай это подарком на помолвку, тогда мы были незнакомы.  
  
Краем глаза он заметил, что Барри приосанился, когда он произнес это, и даже Тоун (Эдди, наверное, ему стоит научиться называть его по имени) поблагодарил его и улыбнулся. Барри подыграл, целуя Лена в щеку так, чтобы Айрис и Эдди увидели, и Лен не смог скрыть теплую улыбку.  
  
Они вышли из ресторана вместе, Лен держал Барри за талию и не убирал руку, пока они не дошли до машины. Видимо, они не смогут расстаться на этой неделе после всего случившегося.  
  


***

  
  
Дорога домой оказалась более приятной, чем путь до ресторана, спокойной и тихой.  
  
— Слушай… — после многозначительного молчания пробормотал Барри. — Я действительно сожалею о твоем мотоцикле.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Барри. О, или ты _Барр_? Айрис называет тебя _Барр_?  
  
Барри скривился.  
  
— _Барри_ , пожалуйста. Айрис, Джо и… Циско. Они называют меня Барр. От тебя это будет звучать слишком странно.  
  
— Значит, это разрешается только семье. — Лен улыбнулся. — Только Лиза зовет меня Ленни.  
  
Барри выразительно рассмеялся.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Представил, как я буду звать тебя Ленни. Это за гранью моего понимания.  
  
— Да, — фыркнул Лен. — Лучше не надо.  
  
— Хорошо. Барри и Лен. Никаких _Барр_ и _Ленни_. — Барри демонстративно поежился. — Буква «И» останется в моем имени, а в твоем нет.  
  
— И эти две никогда не встретятся, — кивнул Лен.  
  
— Эй, я должен спросить… откуда ты так много знаешь о свадьбах?  
  
— Я не так уж много знаю, чуть больше тебя с Тоуном. Такое чувство, что вы двое были в коме.  
  
— Это нечестно, и ты вообще знаешь больше, чем остальные, разве что не больше невесты, Лен.  
  
— Спасибо ТВ-шоу.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Реалити-шоу. Жанр такой. Показывают по Нетфликс.  
  
— Ты… не может быть. Ты смотришь реалити-шоу?  
  
— Фантастика и драмы становятся скучными, когда ты преступник — ты хоть представляешь, как смешно смотреть на это, когда ты самолично прошел через все то дерьмо, которое они пытаются изображать? Реалити-шоу, по крайней мере, забавные.  
  
Лен совсем не пытался защищаться.  
  
— Я должен увидеть твою историю Нетфликс. Немедленно.  
  
Лен фыркнул.  
  
— У меня в холодильнике есть гуакамоле. Я думал, мы сможем отпраздновать наш разрыв.  
  
В груди неприятно заныло, когда Лен произносил эту фразу, но он же знал, эти отношения были обречены, ведь они были обманом, так что он мог пригласить Барри зайти ненадолго, чтобы «отпраздновать». Праздновать по сути было нечего, но Лен себе в этом не признавался.  
  
— Отпраздновать? Это глупо, но я ненавижу, когда авокадо тратится впустую.  
  
Барри склонил голову набок, улыбаясь Лену со своего пассажирского сиденья, и Лен с трудом подавил желание повернуться и поцеловать его. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на парковке машины.  
  
— Хорошо, приходи.  
  


***

  
  
— Это шоу травмирует мою психику.  
  
— Я же говорил, что тебе понравится.  
  
— Почему… почему оно вообще существует?  
  
Лен шлепнул Барри по колену.  
  
— Просто наслаждайся, Скарлет.  
  
От простого касания желудок Барри рванулся к горлу, но когда Лен наклонился, чтобы взять свой стакан, Барри был спасен от позорного ерзания, потому что рука исчезла с его колена.  
  
— Эти женщины безумны. А это только второй эпизод! Тут все серии такие?  
  
— Шоу называется «Всем ни с места, я невеста!» — конечно, все такие. И скажу тебе, это только начало.  
  
— Но… как?  
  
Лен рассмеялся, и Барри застонал от отчаяния.  
  
Он понимал, что Лен имеет в виду, потому что он объяснил все, пока они поднимались по лестнице — будучи невестой, Айрис может устроить такую драму, что все проблемы с выбором шрифтов для приглашений и тканей для скатертей покажутся цветочками. Барри ему не верил, но теперь убедился.  
  
— И тебе нравится это смотреть?  
  
— Пацан, это же потрясающе. Просто попытайся смотреть на все это с высоты своих моральных позиций и помни, что у этих людей есть презумпция невиновности. Просто наслаждайся сумасшествием.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты должен подкупить меня гуакамоле, или я не переживу следующий эпизод.  
  
— Сейчас.  
  
Лен встал с дивана, Барри потянулся и осуждающе покачал головой, глядя на эскапады девушки и матери ее жениха. Слава богу, Айрис не просила его делать… многое из того, что показывали в реалити-шоу.  
  
— Эй, Лен.  
  
— Ау?  
  
Лен вернулся в комнату с миской чипсов и долгожданным соусом из авокадо.  
  
— У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи насчет того, как планировать девичник? Время идет, а я только успел выбрать дату и составить список приглашенных.  
  
Лен демонстративно фыркнул.  
  
— Просто не устраивай того, что обычно делают на мальчишнике. Что-то мне подсказывает, что Айрис не оценит стриптизерш и Вегас.  
  
Барри задумался об этом на секунду и…  
  
— Знаешь, если Айрис, Кейтлин и, не дай бог, Фелисити, соберутся вместе, стриптизерши и Вегас станет просто верхом приличия.  
  
— Тогда решай сам, пацан. Спроси девушек, чего они хотят.  
  
Барри вздохнул и взял первую порцию чипсов с гуакамоле, не особо думая и настраиваясь на происходящее на экране, но…  
  
— _Мммфф_!  
  
Он заметил, что сидящий рядом Лен довольно усмехнулся.  
  
— Я же говорил, что это вкусно.  
  
— Как у тебя получается такой вкус? Это что-то вроде… воу, ладно, я не хочу даже знать, как, просто продолжай!  
  
Барри еще раз окунул чипс в потрясающе вкусный соус. Это было намного больше, чем просто авокадо, с солью, чесноком, небольшим количеством лайма и, кажется, маринованным халапеньо. Глаза Барри закатились от восторга. Как долго он не ел ничего настолько домашнего?  
  
Он схватил еще один чипс, зачерпнул соус и поудобнее устроился в кресле, смакуя прекрасный вкус.  
  
— Я могу поставлять тебе авокадо на постоянной основе для изготовления этого?  
  
— Я намного больше удовольствия получаю, если их краду.  
  
— Ладно, буду притворяться, что жалуюсь. Как ты посмел стащить мои авокадо?! Это гнусно. И совершенно по-злодейски.  
  
Он усмехнулся. Лен отзеркалил его усмешку и легонько толкнул его в бок.  
  
Ухмылка Барри стала шире.  
  
— Нет, я серьезно. Кражи авокадо — очень серьезная проблема в нашем городе. Я слышал, что магазины, продающие овощи, лоббируют изменения в Конгресс, чтобы защитить свои авокадо от таких, как ты.  
  
— Барри Аллен, ты самый смешной человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.  
  
Барри взял большущий чипс, понимая, что бессовестно флиртует, но остановиться он не мог совершенно. Он едва не произнес вслух _«но ты все равно меня любишь»_ , и только полный рот еды спас его от самого себя.  
  
— Полагаю, это значит, что ты готов принять участие в будущих телемарафонах?  
  
— Если отличная еда — это цена, которую мне заплатят за просмотр этой чуши, то твоя взяла.  
  
Лен хмыкнул и взял чипсы, затем откинулся на спинку дивана и вытянул руки вдоль спинки. Это было похоже на то, как они смотрели документалки у Барри дома, рука Лена была подозрительно близко к его плечу, но он не мог заставить себя сдвинуться хотя бы на дюйм. Вместо этого, прикончив чипсы и неприлично вкусный соус, Барри наклонился вперед, чтобы поставить пустую миску на журнальный столик, и откинулся обратно на диван, теперь примостившись у Лена под боком. Нетфликс автоматически запустил следующий эпизод, и Лен не стал комментировать то, как внезапно Барри прижался к нему. Барри почувствовал, как напряжено его тело, словно он ожидал какой-то реакции от Лена.  
  
Спустя секунду, рука Лена обняла его за плечи, напряженный молчаливый _«мы не говорим об этом»_ момент закончился, и Барри расслабился. Как же он вляпался.  
  
— А знаешь, шоу не такое уж и плохое, даже если эти женщины и ненормальные.  
  
Барри сидел к Лену слишком близко, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть ему в лицо, но его усмешку он услышал:  
  
— _Все_ не так уж плохо, Скарлет.


	13. Шаг назад

Лен проснулся с затекшей, неприятно ноющей шеей и спутанными мыслями. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы вернуться в реальный мир, несмотря на неловкость его позы. Лену было тепло, и нечто твердое очень приятно прижималось к боку, рядом что-то мерно шумело, и он…  
  
Он заснул на диване вместе с Барри.  
  
Ну, это… эм… э-эм.  
  
Он потер глаза и сощурился, оглядывая комнату. Слабый свет за окном говорил, что была еще только середина ночи, Нетфликс работал на автовоспроизведении — звук был убавлен почти до минимума, — а рука Лена все еще покоилась на плече Барри. Прижимающегося к нему Барри, который, негромко похрапывая, лежал почти что на самом Лене, при этом голова Лена была склонена к голове Барри. Именно из-за этой неудобной позы он и проснулся. И теперь его сердцебиение стало немного громче и быстрее, чем хотелось бы.  
  
Наверное, ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Но сейчас был не самый лучший момент разбираться с этим.  
  
Ему точно не заснуть снова в таком положении, но еще меньше Лену хотелось будить Барри и отправлять его домой. Не говоря уже о том, как трудно было заставить себя шевелиться. Волосы Барри так приятно пахли…  
  
Ладно, это _определенно_ выходило из-под контроля. И ему точно стоит больше переживать по этому поводу.  
  
Потратив еще минут десять на выбор между комфортом от невольно украденных объятий и необходимостью встать, Лен _медленно_ , мучительно медленно, стараясь не потревожить Барри, подвинулся так, чтобы парень принял нормальное лежачее положение, а потом перенес вес тела на подушку, которая грозилась вот-вот упасть. Затем Лен осторожно прокрался по квартире, взял одеяло, под которым Барри спал здесь в последний раз, и накрыл пацана. Он помедлил, снова запустив пальцы в растрепанные волосы Барри — его сон был гораздо более глубоким, чем в тот раз, — а по пути в спальню выключил телевизор.  
  


***

  
  
Барри проснулся утром со смутными воспоминаниями о том, как он уснул на диване Лена, скорее даже на самом Лене, и о том, как он вынырнул из сна посреди ночи один и стянул джинсы с футболкой, потому что ему было ужасно жарко, как в аду, а Лен и так все это видел и раньше. После этого Барри снова вырубился и проспал еще несколько часов.  
  
Барри лежал на животе, а его ноги запутались в одеяле. Услышав шум на кухне, он заинтересованно приподнялся и подпер голову кулаком.  
  
— Д-брое утро.  
  
Его голос звучал сонно даже для его собственных ушей.  
  
— Доброе утро, Барри.  
  
Естественно, Лен уже с утра был полон достоинства. Барри прикинул в уме, должен ли он испытывать неловкость из-за того, что его вырубило прямо на Лене. Наверное, должен.  
  
— Ты в курсе… — начал он, усаживаясь на диване и тратя целую минуту на то, чтобы как следует потянуться. Лен пришел из кухни и облокотился о стену, соединяющую гостиную со столовой. — Это твой косяк.  
  
Лучшая защита — нападение, как известно. Барри улегся обратно на диванные подушки и заметил пристальный взгляд Лена.  
  
Повисла пауза.  
  
— Лен?  
  
— Кофе?  
  
Снарт резко отвернулся, и Барри встал, чтобы последовать за ним.  
  
— Боже, да, пожалуйста.  
  
— Так, о чем ты говорил?  
  
— Это ты виноват, что я уснул на диване. Заставил меня смотреть это идиотское шоу, пока мои мозги окончательно не превратились в кашу.  
  
Барри прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы скрыть зевок, и почесал встрепанный затылок. Открыв глаза, он заметил, что Лен встал столбом и даже не сделал попытку налить кофе.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Ты одеваться собираешься? Хотя бы во что-нибудь?  
  
О. Барри оглядел себя и понял, что он все еще в одном белье. Затем несколько пунктов в его мозгу соединились между собой и…  
  
— Я тебя смущаю? — слова вырвались изо рта прежде, чем мозг успел сработать достаточно быстро, чтобы не дать свершиться непоправимому. Барри даже не улыбнулся, только наклонился немного вперед. Любой, кто был медленнее Барри, не смог бы заметить, как постепенно расширились зрачки Лена, когда он произнес эту фразу. И Барри ни в коей мере не сожалел о том, что сказал, хотя стоило бы.  
  
— Вовсе нет, Барри.  
  
Лен протянул ему кружку с кофе — Барри сглотнул, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись. На Лене были джинсы и серая футболка, в которых Барри его видел редко, футболка вплотную обтягивала его тело, открывая руки и…  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Сев на место, Барри отпил кофе. Теперь ему придется сидеть в белье или же сдаться перед скрытым вызовом.  
  
« _Прелесть_ , — сказал он сам себе. — _Так держать, Аллен_ ».  
  
Барри сжал губы, потому что его внутренний монолог осуждал его же и даже не…  
  
— Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Часы вон там, Скарлет.  
  
— Вот дерьмо! Я опоздал! Как, черт возьми, я мог проспать девять…  
  
Он подскочил, на ходу пихнув кружку с кофе в руки Лена, запоздало вспомнил об одежде, брошенной на пол в гостиной, сгреб ее в охапку и наконец рванул на работу.  
  


***

  
  
В воскресение в два часа пополудни Барри окончательно исчерпал все возможные варианты. Он патрулировал город, целый час доставая Циско просьбами найти дела для Флэша, узнал, что Джо встречается со старым другом из колледжа, Айрис проводит время с Линдой, а потом не выдержал и наконец решил закончить со стиркой.  
  
Ему просто… было… некуда себя девать. Даже его квартира была убрана. Он мог бы пойти подоставать Лена, но тот наверняка был занят в выходные… чем-нибудь. Наверное, своими Негодяйскими делишками. Барри стоило бы последить за ним в такие дни, но это наверняка будет против их перемирия.  
  
Ладно, мысль о слежке за Леном и правда была неудобной. Но Лен весьма помог ему с Волчком, так что, может, была возможность, что он…  
  
Барри вздохнул и поднял первую порцию грязного белья, бросая его в корзину. Просить Лена измениться явно было не тем, что могло бы его устроить. Ведь в Лене было столько хорошего, но Барри не мог заставить его отказаться от личины преступника, и он, наверное…  
  
— Аргх!  
  
— Лен!  
  
— Смотри куда идешь, пацан!  
  
Они столкнулись в коридоре, и корзина для белья зацепилась за рукав Лена, выходящего из своей квартиры — чашка с кофе из Кроссроадс (несомненно, еще один ванильный латте с миндальным молоком), которую Снарт держал в руках, накренилась и опрокинулась. Барри швырнул корзину и рванулся вперед на суперскорости, но тут же замер — корзина с бельем шлепнулась на пол позади него, — что он собирался делать? Содрать с Лена рубашку прямо в коридоре? Не то чтобы этот образ не был привлекательным, но…  
  
— Прости… Вот черт… Я шел в прачечную, я тебя не видел.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Лен отвернулся, и Барри пошел за ним в его квартиру, глядя, как тот стягивает с себя куртку и направляется к спальне.  
  
— Мне жаль… Моя очередь покупать кофе, так что, может, это зачтется мне дважды?  
  
Иногда у них случалась своего рода игра, когда они сталкивались в Кроссроадс — кто первым купит кофе для другого. Бариста уже начал вести счет, пока они не начали чередоваться, чтобы все было честно.  
  
— Тебе в выходной нечем заняться, кроме как торчать в прачечной? — крикнул Лен из своей комнаты, и Барри заглянул туда из-за угла. Это была отличная идея, потому что Лен как раз снял рубашку. Эти татуировки, боже, как же он скучал по ним…  
  
— Барри?  
  
— А?  
  
Лен хмыкнул и двинулся к шкафу за чистой рубашкой. На мгновение он пропал из поля зрения Барри, но потом вернулся и замер в дверях, по-прежнему _полуголый_.  
  
— _Отвлекся_?  
  
— Это месть за утро?  
  
Фразы совершенно не поддавались контролю, и Барри крайне необходимо было взять их под контроль, потому что это было бы фактической капитуляцией. У него будут серьезные проблемы, если Лен поймет, что Барри его оценивает. И это стоит прекратить. Сию же секунду.  
  
— А что, сработало?  
  
Черт, Лен делал это специально. Самовлюбленный подонок. Он просто поднял руки над головой, чтобы надеть рубашку, и Барри захотелось приложить его головой об стену. Но он не отводил взгляд, потому что раз уж Лен решил быть козлом, то Барри выжмет из этого момента все.  
  
— Буду все отрицать, — заявил Барри, когда Лен с улыбкой потянулся к своим вещам.  
  
— Ты для этого слишком предсказуем, пацан.  
  
— А ты придурок.  
  
— Ты и так это знал.  
  
Лен схватил ключи со стойки и посмотрел на Барри, изогнув бровь. Барри вздохнул.  
  
— Тебя невозможно обыграть.  
  
— Неа. А теперь проваливай из моей квартиры, мне нужно быть прямо сейчас в кое-каком месте.  
  
— Место, где тебе нужно быть, вещи, которые тебе нужно украсть, хаос, который ты должен устроить?  
  
Лен бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, но спорить не стал, просто взял куртку. Барри ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти вслед за ним в коридор. Туда, где его ждала корзина с грязным бельем и стирка. Да, точно, стирка.  
  
— Тьфу. Ненавижу прачечные. Мне придется раз семь загружать, не меньше.  
  
— Это печально, даже для тебя.  
  
Барри уставился на спину Снарта, который запирал дверь, и страдальчески закатил глаза.  
  
— Ненавижу стиральные машины в прачечной, они такие медленные, а я даже уйти не могу, после того как у меня джинсы утащили.  
  
— Почему тебе просто не купить свою собственную? Она бы влезла в кладовку, по опыту говорю.  
  
Барри, нагнувшийся, чтобы подобрать с пола корзину, вдруг замер на полпути и посмотрел на Лена. Повисла пауза, они уставились друг другу в глаза, и Барри надеясь на удачу, втянул воздух, чтобы спросить…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я _даже_ еще ничего не спросил!  
  
— Нет, ты не можешь воспользоваться моей стиральной машиной.  
  
— Лен, да ладно тебе…  
  
— Ты меня не слышишь?  
  
— У тебя сердце есть вообще?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да ладно… пожалуйста, Лен, друг, приятель, лучший бойфренд в мире, прекрасный…  
  
— Ответ все еще…  
  
—…Партнер, красивый и самый обаятельный…  
  
— Ты можешь просто…  
  
— …Человек, которого я знаю, луна моей жизни, секс-машина…  
  
— Это уже смешно.  
  
— ...Неподражаемый и креативный, и… послушай, нет, серьезно, я могу продолжать, Лен, просто позволь постирать мои шмотки у тебя.  
  
По крайней мере, Лен выглядел так, словно не знал, рассмеяться ему или разозлиться.  
  
— И насколько сильно ты ненавидишь прачечные?  
  
— Очень сильно.  
  
— А что я получу с этого?  
  
Барри сглотнул.  
  
— Эм… а что ты хочешь?  
  
— Я дам знать, когда вернусь. Не занимайся стиркой, пока я не вернусь домой.  
  
— Ладно. Круто. Круто, круто, круто! Окей.  
  
— Ты бредишь.  
  
— Увидимся позже.  
  
По крайней мере, он может отложить стирку на несколько часов.  
  


***

  
  
Барри был в квартире Лена и занимался стиркой, сам же Лен пытался не скрежетать зубами слишком громко и не трясти ногой слишком заметно. Он сидел за столом в полнейшем раздрае и читал книгу — одну и ту же страницу снова и снова — а рядом стоял стакан, наполненный виски. У него был прохладный напиток и симпатичный парень в квартире. По всем законам Лен должен был быть _счастлив_. Чуть раньше они провернули небольшое дельце с Мардоном, который хотел помочь с подарком на день рождения Шоны, и они вошли и вышли куда нужно без всяких проблем, без сигнала тревоги или Флэша. По всем законам, Лен должен был праздновать. Должен был принять предложение Мардона выпить по стаканчику, вместо того чтобы возвращаться в свою квартиру и нянчиться с Барри, задумавшего устроить постирушки.  
  
По всем законам Лен должен был чем-нибудь себя занять, но он таращился на страницу книги, стараясь не выглядеть чрезмерно взволнованным из-за спидстера, складывающего вещи в кладовке, мурлыкающего себе под нос и изредка напевающего строчки песен из топ-40, которые застряли у него в голове. Одну песню Лен вспомнил, потому что Барри пел ее в душе целую неделю — эту привычку он не бросил, даже когда узнал, что Лен все слышит.  
  
Серьезно, по всем законам Лен мог делать все, но вместо этого он собрал всю силу воли в кулак, чтобы не броситься в кладовку, не вытащить оттуда Барри и не швырнуть его на кровать. Все что угодно, только не представлять, как он бы сжал его руки и впился в губы так, что пацан даже не понял, что случилось. Все, лишь бы не представлять, каким шумным может быть Барри, когда он…  
  
Во всем был виноват Барри. Если у Лена встал, когда он всего лишь сидел на своей кухне, пытаясь читать, то это определенно была вина Барри.  
  
С этой мыслью Лен прикончил виски.  
  
— Разве такой человек, как ты, не может двигаться быстрее? — крикнул он в сторону кладовки, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя. Барри же сказал, что он ненавидит стирку.  
  
— Не давай мне повод, чтобы обшарить твою кладовку!  
  
Лен фыркнул — можно подумать, он держит в своей кладовке что-то подозрительное, кроме пушки и костюма, особенно учитывая факт соседства с Барри. Парок у Лена было несколько, но они хранились в убежище. Здесь же была только одна.  
  
— Удачи с этим.  
  
Лен попытался сосредоточиться на книге, но через полсекунды Барри материализовался на соседнем стуле с порывом ветра, от которого страницы книги перелистнулись, и Лен потерял место, где читал. Он нахмурился, преимущественно для устрашения, потому что Барри улыбался.  
  
— Три загрузки уже сделаны!  
  
Лен вздохнул и отлистал страницы назад.  
  
— Ты мне _должен_ , — напомнил он.  
  
— _Точно_.  
  
Он слишком легко согласился. Им нужно оставаться в рамках их «личной» жизни, а не в костюмах — Лен был в этом уверен. Но проблема в том, что Лен понятия не имел, чего он хочет. Кроме того, что его так и подмывало попросить поцелуй. Или минет. Учитывая все обстоятельства, вторая идея была ужасной, но Лен медленно сходил с ума.  
  
— Когда-то нам придется об этом поговорить, Барри.  
  
— О моем… моем прачечном долге?  
  
Лен бросил на Барри нечитаемый плоский взгляд и заметил, что лицо пацана пытается справиться с наплывом эмоций — удивление, смущение, огорчение, нервозность. Затем Барри, очевидно, попытался изобразить что-то нейтральное и открытое, но провалился с треском.  
  
— О. Хм. Да…  
  
Лен промолчал. Барри почесал затылок и отвел глаза.  
  
— Я думаю, правда стоит поговорить. Это становится…  
  
Лен чуть не треснул сам себя. На самом деле он не был готов обсуждать это прямо сейчас — не когда у него не было ни единой нормальной идеи, лишь призрачная надежда получить из всего этого парочку обоюдных оргазмов. Ему действительно стоило попросить этот проклятый минет и ухмыльнуться. Шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят, судя по тому, как Барри на него смотрел до этого. Может, Лен еще мог спасти ситуацию…  
  
— Хотя… можно ведь не только говорить об этом...  
  
Он наклонился к Барри, меняя интонацию голоса на низкую и глубокую, наблюдая за реакцией — за тем, как у Барри расширились глаза, как его кадык дернулся, когда он сглотнул. Определенно, нужно просить минет. В худшем случае он его не получит. А в лучшем случае…  
  
— Что… ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Ох, голос Барри был таким хриплым. Это было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Это на самом деле может произойти. И точно стоило того, чтобы пропустить пьянку, остаться дома и заняться стиркой. Это может…  
  
— Ну, поскольку мы оба так легко отвлекаемся…  
  
Барри рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты правда к этому ведешь? Постой, это _«давай отвлекаться вместе»_ или _«я напоминаю тебе, как охуительно выгляжу без рубашки»_? Потому что первое может сработать, а над вторым стоит поработать.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я недостаточно привлекательный?  
  
Лен посмотрел на Барри, сомневаясь, поддастся ли тот ему, если Лен скажет, что хочет его выебать на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в квартире.  
  
— Я имел в виду, что над твоими репликами стоит поработать.  
  
— Да? А что бы сказал ты?  
  
Он замолк, раздумывая, и Лен пришлось бороться с желанием ухмыльнуться.  
  
— Ладно, если ты пытаешься меня соблазнить…  
  
Лен небрежно кивнул, чуть жестче, чем нужно. Он не собирался отступать теперь, но какого черта Барри решил, что может критиковать его реплики?  
  
Барри продолжил чуть более уверенно:  
  
— Хорошо, понятно… Тогда нужно делать это немного сексуальнее… Не так пошло… Положи руку на мое бедро, скажи что-то вроде «я так долго думал об этом, Барри».  
  
Его голос опустился ниже, а мимика была такой нелепой, что Лен чуть не расхохотался.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что я это скажу?  
  
— Да ладно, это было просто для примера!  
  
— Нет, пацан, это был чудовищный пример. Но ладно — попробую твои нелепые реплики. — Лен снова наклонился вперед и положил руку Барри на бедро. Барри подавил смешок со странным гулким звуком. — _Потому что я так долго думал об этом, Барри._  
  
— О, черт.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Он потянул Барри к себе — удивительно, но тот поддался, и следующее, что Лен осознал — они стояли рядом, прижимались друг к другу и… _целовались_. Наконец-то. Да, воу, он целовал Барри. Это ощущалось четко, неожиданно и прекрасно, словно он ждал этого целую вечность. И он правда ждал, ждал недели, почти месяцы, думал об этом каждый день с того момента, когда они поцеловались на кухне в то утро. И теперь, без всяких жалоб и принуждения, Барри был в его объятиях, нетерпеливо притирался ближе, руками поглаживая бицепсы Лена, его рот был таким горячим и вау… да, вот так. Лен запустил пальцы в волосы Барри, потому что они были такими чертовски мягкими, Барри застонал в поцелуй, и Лен понял, что он может просто умереть прежде, чем они доберутся до спальни.  
  
Он едва успел скользнуть языком в его теплый податливый рот, как у Барри зазвонил телефон. Лен был готов убить звонящего прямо сейчас. Барри резко отстранился, его щеки порозовели, а в потемневших глазах плескалась досада.  
  
— Я должен…  
  
Лен кивнул, и Барри вытащил мобильный из кармана, покосился на имя на экране, выждав паузу перед тем, как ответить.  
  
— Хэй, Циско, я немного занят, так что… Эй, успокойся, что случилось?  
  
Лен опустил голову Барри на плечо и вздохнул, все еще обнимая его за талию. План провалился. Ему даже не нужно было слышать остальную часть разговора, он уже чувствовал звенящие яйца.  
  
— В тюрьме? Прямо сейчас? — Лен немного оживился. Айрон Хайтс? Поза Барри изменилась — теперь он стал напряженным, немного тревожным, будто готовился бежать. — Скоро буду.  
  
Он сбросил вызов.  
  
— Мне нужно…  
  
— Я знаю. Иди и будь героем.  
  
Барри с заметным облегчением улыбнулся. Ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы исчезнуть из объятий Лена. Что…  
  
О черт. Что он делает? Лену вдруг стало холодно и одиноко в своей квартире, и он встал, чтобы налить себе еще виски, пытаясь понять, какого черта теперь делать после того, как они с Барри едва не кувыркнулись вместе в постель. Потому что если бы он перестал врать самому себе, он бы знал, что это лишь вопрос времени, но после этого… он не был так уверен.  
  


***

  
  
Лиза и Лен встретились на следующий день за обедом. Барри так и не показался прошлой ночью, и кто-то снова сбежал из Айрон Хайтс, это было во всех новостях. Кто-то погиб — какой-то старый чокнутый мужик по имени Джесси — и Роско сбежал, видимо с каким-то парнем по имени Аксель Уолкер, и, как бы не неприятно было это признавать, вместе со Льюисом Снартом, их отцом. Все мысли о прогрессе в отношениях с Барри исчезли из головы, как только Лен увидел новости. Теперь он мог думать только о побеге Льюиса. Информации было пока мало, но им с Лизой требовалось обсудить план действий.  
  
— Я в порядке, Ленни. — Она с силой всадила вилку в еду. — Его побег ничего не значит.  
  
Лен поджал губы.  
  
— В последний раз он был на свободе почти десять лет назад.  
  
— Почти десять лет, и у нас есть Негодяи, крутые пушки, и полгорода знает твое имя. — Лиза наклонилась ближе и искренне добавила. — И мы есть друг у друга.  
  
— Мы всегда были друг у друга.  
  
— Я знаю. И именно поэтому все будет в порядке.  
  


***

  
  
После этого Лиза заглянула к нему в квартиру, потому что они оба хотели провести чуть больше времени вместе, хотя и не желали в этом признаваться. Лен остановился возле дома у почтовых ящиков, чтобы достать письма. Как раз рядом стоял почтальон, собиравшийся опустить уведомление в почтовый ящик Барри.  
  
— Барри Аллен, 4С?  
  
Почтальон посмотрел на Лена.  
  
— Это вы?  
  
Лен даже думать не стал.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Почтальон пожал плечами и дал ему ручку и бумагу. Лен изобразил нечто, очень похожее на подпись Барри, и взял протянутый пакет с самой обезоруживающей улыбкой, после чего поспешил вверх по лестнице.  
  
— Вы оба становитесь такими семейными, — в голосе Лизы послышалась улыбка, первая настоящая за день. Лен бы мог продолжать играть дальше, лишь бы сестра улыбалась.  
  
— Наверное поэтому он теперь стирает в моей квартире.  
  
— Да? — удивленно спросила Лиза. — Ты прикалываешься?  
  
— Нисколько.  
  
Лен вошел в квартиру и бросил пакет на тумбочку у входа, Лиза вошла следом.  
  
— Ух ты! А вы не такие старые, зашоренные и скучные, как я думала!  
  
— Почему это?  
  
Лиза уставилась на закрытый пакет, дьявольски ухмыляясь.  
  
— Потому что _я знаю_ , с какого сайта твоему дражайшему Барри пришла посылка.  
  


***

  
  
Ночь у Барри вышла адской, он был напряжен и буквально завязан в узел. Метафорический узел из неотложных мелких дел, хотя прямое значение слова сейчас подошло бы намного лучше. Видимо, Трикстеры были особенно искусны в побегах из Айрон Хайтс, учитывая, что это был уже третий раз, когда они сбежали, вместе или по отдельности. На этот раз им помогал Роско Диллон, без которого их план не сработал бы вообще. Но что-то явно пошло не так, потому что Джеймса Джесси, который должен был сбежать, убил мужчина по имени Льюис Снарт — на записи с камер остались пугающие кадры, и Барри вздрогнул, вспоминая о них. Льюис утащил за собой озверевшего Акселя Уолкера, а Роско, казалось, был рад отдать ему бразды правления.  
  
У Барри было несколько не очень удобных вопросов. Адресованных его парню. Который точно был его парнем. В каком-то мутном, невозможном смысле, из-за того, чем они занимались прошлой ночью. Прямо перед тем, как Барри сбежал, чтобы остановить отца его парня, сбежавшего из тюрьмы. А затем навестил своего отца и сказал ему, что кое с кем встречается, потому что последнее, чего он хотел — чтобы отец услышал об этом от кого-то, тем более, учитывая обстоятельства, рано или поздно каждый узнает о том, что он встречается с Леном. Так что да, он рассказал отцу. Только без упоминания имен. Барри точно не помнил, что сказал, когда перекинулся с отцом парой слов перед его возвращением в камеру, но это было что-то вроде: _«Не хочу, чтобы ты узнал от кого-то еще, поэтому скажу: я кое с кем встречаюсь. Это парень, который может оказывать дурное влияние. Я скоро тебя навещу и расскажу больше. И это не так плохо, как кажется»._  
  
Наверное, не стоило заводить этот разговор, будучи во флэш-костюме. Или вообще не стоило. Но Барри был все еще под кайфом от поцелуя и еще не знал, что сбежал именно отец Лена, поэтому разговор с отцом казался хорошей идеей на тот момент.  
  
Жизнь Барри сейчас представляла собой полнейший бардак. Даже подушка на диване его осуждала. Подушка, которой он пытался задушить сам себя. Он только что вернулся домой — Барри весь день провел на месте преступления и не смог улизнуть с работы. У кого-то украли довольно дорогой набор драгоценностей из частной коллекции, сигнализация не сработала, поэтому владелец только через день обнаружил пропажу. Предварительный анализ показал, что система безопасности была заморожена во время ограбления, спасибо временной задержке в записях этой самой системы, и да, Барри прекрасно понимал, кто за этим стоит, ведь Лен усиленно скрывал, чем же он занимался позавчера.  
  
Лен. Его _парень_. Который украл драгоценности. Который совершил преступления, над доказательствами которых работал Барри. Чей отец сбежал из тюрьмы и убил человека. По крайней мере, Барри точно знал, что Лен к этому непричастен. Потому что в это самое время они с Леном целовались. Лен, который целовался так, будто знал, как именно нужно Барри распалить и завести.  
  
Барри поорал в многострадальную подушку, зарывшись в нее лицом.  
Они реально были бойфрендами? Трудно было сказать. Может, фальшивые отношения не могут превратиться в реальные. Возможно, им нужно сначала расстаться, а потом начать нормально встречаться…  
  
И как это будет? Настоящее первое свидание? Но что они скажут остальным? О, боже, а если у них будут дети, и они спросят, как начались отношения их родителей, и они скажут, что все было ложью…  
  
Барри истерично рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом в подушку, прижимая ее ближе к себе. Он не видел в этом никакого смысла.  
  
Дав себе еще несколько минут поваляться в полном замешательстве от собственных мыслей, Барри со вздохом поднялся с дивана. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти и забрать выстиранные вещи из квартиры Лена, он только оттягивал неизбежную неловкость, потому что ему нужна была одежда, помимо той, что у него осталась.  
  
Барри постучал в дверь его квартиры и попытался успокоить нервы. Он был Флэшем. Он мог поговорить со своим парнем о чем угодно, например, о том, что его отец сбежал из тюрьмы. Почему было легче устраивать стычки с Капитаном Холодом в полном облачении, чем разговаривать с Леном за чашкой кофе?  
Дверь открыла Лиза. Барри должен был это предвидеть, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
— Лиза!  
  
— Барри, проходи.  
  
Она улыбнулась и отошла в сторону, Барри неуклюже протиснулся в дверной проем. Он был слишком напряжен, даже хотел свернуть свой план. Преодолев приступ паники, Барри направился к Лену, который стоял, прислонившись к холодильнику. Снарты любили тусоваться на кухне. Они с Леном оба были напряжены, Лен даже более очевидно, но он никак не прокомментировал зашкаливающую нервозность Барри.  
  
— Привет, ребята, — наверное, не стоит говорить об этом при Лизе, решил Барри. Слишком много беспорядка. — Я… эмм… оставил здесь вещи, чтобы постирать. Или я не вовремя.  
  
Пожалуйста, пускай будет не вовремя.  
  
— Все в порядке, милый.  
  
Лиза оперлась об кухонную дверь, и Барри неловко замер, пойманный в ловушку, потому что поза Лена не выражала никакого желания приветственного поцелуя или объятий. Подождите, блядь, он не злится за то, что Барри прошлой ночью остался здесь?  
  
— Вообще-то тут есть еще кое-что твое.  
  
— Да?  
  
Барри сглотнул, когда Лиза ничего не ответила, только улыбнулась, и Барри посмотрел на Лена, ожидая помощи. Тот кивнул на коробку, стоящую на столике.  
  
— Пришло сегодня по почте. Тебя не было, поэтому я расписался за тебя.  
  
Выражение лица Лена было трудно прочесть. Он не казался разозленным, а был скорее… спокойным. Барри был уверен, что что-то упускает, но это ведь просто обычная коробка.  
  
Лиза постучала по крышке, и он подошел ближе.  
  
— Так здорово, что lovedreamer.com используют такую _невзрачную_ упаковку, правда?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы покраснеть, Барри побледнел как простыня.  
  
Ой. Нет. О нет.  
  
— Я... э-э-э…  
  
— Ленни сказал, что ничего не знал. Надеюсь, это не намек на то, что он тебя не удовлетворяет?  
  
О боже. Барри чуть не подавился, потом покраснел, ярко покраснел, не решаясь посмотреть на Лизу, которая ухмылялась, на Лена, избегавшего его взгляда, и на коробку, что выдала его.  
  
— Чт… оу, нет… эм… нет, Лен крут, — это вовсе не прозвучало вдохновляюще. — Удивителен, я бы сказал, потрясающ… о. — Барри понятия не имел, какой Лен любовник, но мог представить, должен представить, вдруг внезапно представил, о господи. — И очень изобретателен. Он знает, что делает. Особенно _руками_ , а его язык в самом деле…  
  
— Боже, дорогой, я вовсе не хочу это знать! — Лиза заметно поежилась. — Тем более в таких подробностях.  
  
Барри очень захотел, чтобы пол под ногами поглотил его. Этот момент идеально подходил для тренировки вертикальной фазировки. Ему было почти обидно, что Лиза не знала, что он Флэш, было бы проще избежать этого разговора.  
  
— Верно, — проскрипел он. Больше никто ничего не сказал. От Лена не было никакого толку, он выглядел так, будто едва сдерживает смех, издевательски выгнув бровь.  
  
И Барри ляпнул единственное, что пришло ему в голову:  
  
— Я думал, что это будет сюрприз. Для Лена.  
  
Лиза кивнула, забыв про недавние откровения Барри, и снова развеселилась.  
  
— Я так и поняла. Ну и раз уж посылка здесь, почему бы мне не оставить вас, мальчики, делать то… что вы собираетесь делать. Лену будет неплохо взбодриться.  
  
Лиза подмигнула им, провальсировала мимо Барри, прошла мимо Лена и захлопнула за собой дверь. Барри просто уткнулся лбом в ближайший шкаф, умирая от унижения. Наверное, это еще хуже, чем спрашивать про отца Лена.  
  
Лен подошел ближе и встал рядом с Барри, но тот не смог поднять голову и посмотреть на него.  
  
— Тебе нечего стесняться, малыш. Ты же человек. Ну, или метачеловек.  
  
Барри покачал головой, но взгляда не поднял. Что он может увидеть на лице Лена — насмешку? Жалость? Смущение? Возбуждение? Боже, да все, что угодно.  
  
Барри погрузился в пучину жалости к себе и слегка отвлекся, вздыхая. Но когда он услышал резкий звук ножниц и шелест картона…  
  
— Лен! Не надо, не открывай!  
  
Было слишком поздно. Щеки Барри вспыхнули ярче, чем когда-либо в жизни.  
  
Безобидная картонная коробка уступила место другой, более вычурной, довольно открыто демонстрирующей свое содержимое. Лен разглядывал внутренности коробки, и там, в ней, прямо на столе Лена, лежал серебристо-синий вибратор внушительных размеров. Еще каких _внушительных_. Он выглядел намного больше, чем на сайте.  
  
— Я этого не ожидал, — голос Лена прозвучал хрипло.  
  
Барри схватил коробку, захлопнул ее и молниеносно рванул к окну, подальше от Лена, и прижал посылку к груди.  
  
— Зачем ты ее открыл?!  
  
— Потому что мне было интересно!  
  
— Интересны мои секс-игрушки? Это не твое дело!  
  
— Ты только что сказал Лизе, что это сюрприз для меня — а если она спросит?  
  
Это было жалкое оправдание, ведь Лиза ясно дала понять, что подробности ее не интересуют, но даже если так…  
  
— Ты не должен ей говорить!  
  
— Я и думал, что это вибратор, пацан, остынь. Мне все равно, какие секс-игрушки ты покупаешь.  
  
— Открывать чужую почту — преступление!  
  
— И это самая твоя большая проблема сейчас, Скарлет?  
  
— Сейчас я тебя ненавижу, — простонал Барри, задирая голову и глядя в потолок. Он хотел вернуться к себе, к дивану и подушке, спрятаться от всего мира.  
  
Лен усмехнулся, немного расслабившись.  
  
— Барри, перестань смущаться, я думаю, что хороший бойфренд как раз должен предложить помощь с этим.  
  
Щеки Барри снова залило краской.  
  
— Я… Боже, как мне теперь избавиться от это картинки в моей голове? Это несправедливо, Лен. — Лен распахнул глаза, и Барри запоздало понял, что это должно было прозвучать как шутка. — Но у нас есть другие темы для разговора. И это не мои свежевыстиранные вещи.  
  
— Давай не будем. Эта тема намного интереснее.  
  
— Лен, твой отец вчера ночью сбежал из тюрьмы, и мне нужна кое-какая информация.


	14. Два шага в сторону

Запоздало до Барри дошло, что предложение можно было закончить намного лучше, если бы в этот момент он не держал в руках коробку с голубым дилдо.  
  
— Прости?  
  
Да. Определенно было бы лучше без этой проклятой коробки, в которую Барри вцепился как в щит, потому что расслабленная поза Лена изменилась, и он казался разъяренным.  
  
— Твой отец, тюрьма, убийство одного из Трикстеров, он забрал Роско Диллона — я надеялся, что ты ответишь на некоторые мои вопросы.  
  
— Я видел новости и знаю, что произошло.  
  
— Лен, я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю. — Барри поставил коробку обратно и попытался сделать серьезное лицо. — Я просто хочу знать, можешь ли ты помочь мне их найти.  
  
— И зачем это мне?  
  
Ну да. Конечно. Почему Лен хочет, чтобы его отец вернулся в тюрьму? Барри мог только надеяться только на то, что Лен не попросит его присоединиться к Негодяям.  
  
— Он убил человека, Лен.  
  
— Это не моя проблема.  
  
— Ты можешь просто…  
  
— Нет.  
  
Барри отступил на шаг назад, провел ладонью по волосам и уставился взглядом в дверцу шкафа.  
  
— Я боюсь, что он будет убивать ни в чем не повинных людей. Его послужной список огромный даже без факта работы с Роско и Уолкером — не говоря уже о том, что это настоящая пороховая бочка, ведь Льюис убил отца Уолкера.  
  
— У нас договор, Барри. Я не лезу в твои флэш-дела, а ты держишься подальше от дел Негодяев. Я не собираюсь помогать тебе арестовывать преступников.  
  
Барри хотел было заметить, что с поимкой Волчка Лен спокойно помог, но семья — совсем другое дело. Припомнив этот факт, Барри вместо этого кивнул.  
  
— Ладно. Я уважаю твое решение. — Он прикусил губу. Хотелось спросить, что будет делать Лен, если встретится с отцом. Теперь превалировала личная точка зрения, переключатель сменил положение, но Барри сомневался, что после Флэш-допроса Лен будет открыт и готов к диалогу.  
  
— Думаю, мне стоит забрать свои выстиранные вещи.  
  
— Не стесняйся, можешь закончить стирку, я видел, что еще что-то осталось.  
  
Брови Барри удивленно взлетели.  
  
— Чт… ну ладно. Конечно. Спасибо.  
  
Лен кивнул, и Барри понял, что это было своего рода перемирие, Лен дал ему знать, что он по-прежнему ему рад. Барри удалось улыбнуться, когда он складывал одежду и переключал загрузку, несмотря на напряжение. Он нервничал из-за Льюиса Снарта, и пока его не найдут, Барри не может позволить себе расслабиться. Через несколько минут он услышал звук телевизора, увидел Лена, сидящего на диване с планшетом, а телевизор бормотал на заднем плане. Барри подошел к нему и сел, по пути успев стянуть чипсы из кухонного шкафа, и настроился на просмотр «Идиотов заграницей», которых включил Лен.  
  
Барри зависал у Лена, пока его белье не постиралось. Они так и не поговорили, просто смотрели вместе телевизор. Лен продолжал читать, но у Барри все равно было ощущение, что Лен наслаждается его присутствием. И Барри понятия не имел, где они сейчас и что между ними, болезненное напоминание о том, как сложны их жизни, не давало ему думать о Лене и постели, между ними все еще чувствовалась неловкость, но это было отчасти приятно.  
  
Находиться в подвешенном состоянии не так уж и плохо.  
  


***

  
  
Барри снова увиделся с Леном только через несколько дней. Снарта почти все время не было дома, а дела Флэша заняли все свободное время Барри, помимо всего остального в его жизни: семьи, друзей, обычной работы и свадьбы. Он встретился с Айрис выпить кофе и старательно изображал поддержку — просмотр «Всем ни с места, я невеста» открыл перед ним кое-какие перспективы — и позволил Айрис вдоволь пожаловаться на то, каким непонимающим был ее отец. После к Барри пришел потусоваться Циско, который с таким лицом указал пальцем на дверь квартиры Лена, что Барри не удержался от смешка.  
  
Циско распахнул глаза и произнес:  
  
— Правда, чувак, вон там? Прямо там?  
  
Барри пришлось кивнуть. Было почти обидно, что Лена в тот вечер снова не было дома, потому что от вида Снарта в домашней обстановке у Циско точно бы взорвался мозг. Барри еще помнил это чувство.  
  
Но он был уверен, что рано или поздно они с Леном снова столкнутся, и логично предположить, что это случится в Кроссроадс. Барри стоял в очереди, надеясь все же не опоздать на работу, когда почувствовал, как чужие руки скользят по его талии. Он даже не удивился, потому что успел к этому привыкнуть.  
  
— Доброе утро, красавчик.  
  
Барри наклонил голову, чтобы взглянуть на Лена.  
  
— _Дорогой_ , — ухмыльнулся Лен. Так он называл Барри только на публике, в кафе, банке или магазине, когда они натыкались друг на друга.  
  
— Тебе стоит придумать мне милое прозвище для таких дней.  
  
Лен сжал его талию, запустив руки под куртку. Его короткие волосы были в снегу.  
  
— Я должен называть тебя «малыш»?  
  
Барри засмеялся и пихнул Лена в бок.  
  
— Только если ты хочешь увидеть, как я плачу от смеха.  
  
— Вам как обычно, ребята?  
  
Лен кивнул Ширли, одной из их любимых бариста, и тут Барри влез перед ним.  
  
— Моя очередь платить, _дорогой_.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что это звучит лучше, когда говорю я.  
  
— А ты знаешь, что ты говоришь как старик?  
  
Лен ущипнул его за зад.  
  
— Я пытаюсь заплатить! — пискнул Барри. Снарт пожал плечами и с раскаянием улыбнулся.  
  
— А я и не мешаю.  
  
Барри снова повернулся к Ширли, которая сдавленно хихикала.  
  
— Когда я появляюсь в его поле зрения, он становится просто невыносим.  
  
— Я тут ни при чем, — подмигнула Ширли. Барри задался вопросом, когда это Лен успел перетянуть бариста на свою сторону. И это определенно было несправедливо.  
  
— Умница.  
  
Лен добавил несколько купюр в специальную чашку для чаевых, Барри раздраженно одернул его и утащил подальше от Ширли, махнувшую им на прощание рукой. К тому времени, как они отошли от кассы к стойке для кофе навынос, их заказ уже был готов.  
  
Когда они вышли из кофейни, Лен по-прежнему держал Барри за талию. Барри спрятал улыбку за стаканом кофе, позволяя себе насладиться на секунду этим моментом. Это было приятно. И легко. Они всегда так делали, когда сталкивались в кофейне на протяжении последних нескольких недель, старались играть как можно лучше, потому что было весело. Сначала они искали слабые места друг друга, но затем это стало чем-то привычным.  
  
Но сейчас Барри почти мог почувствовать, что у него есть возможность наклониться и поцеловать Лена перед тем, как унестись на работу, правда, Лен сразу убрал руку с его талии, как только они отошли от кофейни.  
  
Барри нахмурился, а легкий ноябрьский холодок почему-то быстро заставил его основательно продрогнуть.  
  
— Знаешь, а ты был прав.  
  
— Насчет чего?  
  
Лен отпил немного кофе. Вокруг них закружились снежинки.  
  
— О том, что мы должны об этом поговорить.  
  
Барри махнул рукой между ними, удивившись тому, что Лен вздохнул, осмотрелся и повернул голову в его сторону, прислушиваясь.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что есть только один способ покончить с этим, Барри.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду исход со счастливым концом?  
  
Барри нахмурился и отхлебнул кофе.  
  
— А потом мы выкинем все это из головы?  
  
Барри поскользнулся — на льду, точно, на льду — и чуть не упал, дернувшись и едва успев схватить Лена за плечо, а кофе он не уронил только из-за суперскорости.  
  
— Чт… ну, раз ты так говоришь, то… стой, и как ты думаешь, чем это закончится?  
  
Барри убрал руку и спрятался за стаканом кофе, сделав глоток, который обжег ему горло. Между ними даже не было расстояния. Он так привык находиться в непосредственной близости от Лена, с несуществующим расстоянием, но теперь Барри снова занервничал. Лен действительно считает, что секс — _что?_ — развеет чувства между ними? В любом случае Барри был уверен, что после этого будет только больше думать о Лене.  
  
— Приходи сегодня вечером, и мы сможем это обсудить.  
  
— Сегодня я ужинаю у Джо.  
  
— Тогда завтра.  
  
Барри кивнул. Его почти что подташнивало от предвкушения. Он собирался пойти к Лену, чтобы наконец расстаться, или _отвлечься_ еще раз? Боже, если его мозг распознает это как новый эвфемизм, то Барри реально свихнулся. Ну, надеялся, что свихнулся. Если все пройдет хорошо, у него получится и он наконец облажается по-настоящему, но если нет…  
  
— Завтра.  
  
Он никогда еще не целовал Лена перед тем, как убежать, в груди что-то приятно ухнуло. Был целый миллион причин, почему Лен мог расценить это как плохую идею, но Барри мог надеяться.  
  


***

  
  
Обед с Джо прошел неплохо, если не считать того, что живот Барри крутило от нервного напряжения. Он знал, что Джо может что-то заметить, потому что он всегда знал, что происходит с его приемным сыном. В основном Барри умудрялся уйти от вопросов, и его болтовня отвлекала Джо от серьезных вопросов. Было хорошо наверстать упущенное, и он действительно скучал по Джо, потому что больше не жил с ним рядом, хотя они часто виделись в участке, не говоря уже о сложных делах Флэша.  
  
Но когда Барри начал мыть посуду, разговор свернул на Айрис и Эдди. Он все больше и больше расстраивался, слушая жалобы Джо, насколько сложной и запутанной становится их свадьба. Хотя, по сравнению с «Всем ни с места…», она вообще была ерундой.  
  
— Это не просто свадьба, Барри, и ты это знаешь.  
  
Джо скрестил руки на груди и облокотился о стол рядом, отвечая на комментарий Барри о том, как легко было заниматься планированием свадьбы все это время.  
  
— Перестань, Джо, они действительно счастливы вместе. Если ты скажешь Айрис и Эдди, что поддерживаешь их, а не просто терпишь, для них это будет очень много значить.  
  
— Но я не поддерживаю, а правда терплю.  
  
— Они собираются пожениться.  
  
— И это я не поддерживаю тоже.  
  
— Почему нет? Айрис счастлива.  
  
— На данный момент.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что есть _кое-кто_ , с кем Айрис должна связать свою жизнь, Барри.  
  
— Что… нет, Джо. Только не это, — Барри практически застонал, вытирая мокрые руки о кухонное полотенце. — Айрис счастлива с Эдди, и я покончил с этим, потратил восемь месяцев! Я переехал, перестал ходить в Джиттерс и наконец перестал постоянно думать о ней.  
  
Ох, а ведь так и было. Конечно, он думал об Айрис, но не в романтическом ключе. Он не думал о ней так с того момента как…  
  
— Но Эдди ей не подходит.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Иногда люди могут тебя удивить своим истинным лицом.  
  
— Я знаю своих детей, Барри. Он не подходит Айрис.  
  
Барри насторожился.  
  
— Твоя поддержка для нее важна. Эдди отличная пара для Айрис — он очень любит ее, Джо, все это видят. И Айрис может тебя удивить. Она счастлива, и нет никаких причин думать, что Эдди не делает или не сделает ее счастливой в будущем.  
  
Барри активно жестикулировал, пытаясь донести свою точку зрения до Джо.  
  
— Они не совместимы, Барри.  
  
— Они очень даже совместимы, Джо. Очень!  
  
Барри в сердцах шлепнул ладонью по столу. Его горячность удивила Джо, настороженно вскинувшего брови.  
  
— Перестань, Барри, ты же знаешь, я не могу поддерживать отношения моих детей с теми, кто не делает моих детей счастливыми.  
  
— Тогда ты точно не поддержишь того, с кем я встречаюсь.  
  
Его сердце заполошно забилось о грудную клетку. О. О нет. О нет, о нет, нет, нет, нет. Что он сделал? Какого черта натворил?  
  
— С кем ты… ты встречаешься с кем-то, Барри? И как долго?  
  
— Месяцы. Я встречаюсь с ним несколько месяцев.  
  
Ему нужно заткнуться. Слова должны перестать вырываться из его рта.  
  
Брови Джо дернулись.  
  
— _С ним_? Месяцы? Так ты думаешь, что я не поддержку тебя, потому что это мужчина? Ты же знаешь, что это не проблема, Барр. Я знал, что с тобой что-то происходит. Почему ты не сказал мне?  
  
— Дело не в этом. Я не говорил тебе, потому что тот, с кем я встречаюсь — это Леонард Снарт.  
  


***

  
  
Лен не ожидал, что поздно вечером, ближе к полуночи, в его дверь постучат. Сначала он удивился, а потом напрягся, будучи совсем неготовым сейчас разговаривать с Барри, но это, наверное, было даже к лучшему. Может, он просто резко сорвет пластырь и скажет то, что должен, даже если толком и не успел обдумать свои слова.  
  
— Барри. — Пацан выглядел как черт. — Чем обязан?  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Лен впустил Барри в квартиру и пристально наблюдал, как он достает из холодильника пиво, что было в новинку, потому что пацан всегда пил воду.  
  
— Надеюсь, будет хоть какой-то эффект, — пробормотал Барри, после чего залпом опустошил бутылку.  
  
— Все в порядке, Скарлет?  
  
— М-м-м.  
  
Лен не отводил взгляд — горло Барри сжалось, замерло, когда пиво закончилось, а потом он с отрыжкой бросил пустую бутылку на стол. Барри будто бы было плевать на свой внешний вид, он просто прошлепал в гостиную Лена и свалился на диван, задрав ноги и закрыв лицо подушкой.  
  
— Ты начинаешь меня беспокоить, пацан.  
  
— Ябжался, — раздался приглушенный звук из-под подушки.  
  
— Что?  
  
Барри поднял лицо от подушки и отчетливо повторил:  
  
— Я облажался, — а потом снова спрятался за подушкой. Лен вздохнул и закатил глаза, пусть даже Барри этого не видел, после чего поднял его ноги, сел на диван и водрузил длинные конечности пацана себе на колени.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Барри засунул подушку куда-то за голову и, вздохнув, сел и наклонился вперед, все еще держа ноги на коленях Лена. Теперь они сидели перпендикулярно друг другу.  
  
— Ты меня убьешь.  
  
Лен подозрительно уставился на него.  
  
— Что ты сделал?  
  
— Какие у тебя планы на День благодарения?  
  
Лен моргнул. День благодарения через две недели, а он собирался расстаться с Барри к концу этой недели, или в день, когда это будет удобно. Он много думал и решил, что это единственный способ для них спасти собственное здравомыслие и выбраться из этого безумия.  
  
— У тебя какие-то планы для нас на День благодарения?  
  
— И тебе правда нужно прийти. Правда. Это очень важно. Как жизнь или смерть.  
  
— Не драматизируй.  
  
— И не собирался.  
  
— Какие, к чертовой матери, планы, Барри?  
  
— Я рассказал Джо о нас.  
  
Лен почувствовал, как тисками сдавило грудь, а его челюсть глупо отвисла.  
  
— Ты рассказал Джо Уэсту о нас?!  
  
Он вскочил с дивана, ноги Барри бесцеремонно шлепнулись на сиденье, но вместо того, чтобы встать и возмутиться в ответ, Барри принял сидячее положение, обхватил голову руками и со стоном потянул себя за волосы.  
  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, я знаю… и я знаю, что ты злишься, это было глупо, и мне не стоило этого делать, но он вел себя как мудак по отношению к Эдди и Айрис, и я должен был сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы вбить ему в голову то, что как бы логично, они счастливая пара, и Джо должен отказаться от мысли, что мы с Айрис можем быть вместе.  
  
Лен глубоко вздохнул, медленно и успокаивающе дыша, пока Барри разглагольствует, мысленно считая секунды на выдохах, чтобы не взорваться. Но потом он забыл, как дышать, потому что…  
  
— Ты и Айрис? Разве она не твоя как бы… вот, почему тебе так не понравилось, когда я назвал ее твоей сестрой?  
  
— Она не моя сестра…  
  
Барри поднял голову.  
  
— Итак, у тебя к ней что-то есть…  
  
— Я привык… весь смысл переезда в новую квартиру был в том, чтобы покончить с этим! — Барри вскочил на ноги, размахивая руками и явно начиная паниковать. — Я отказался от своей любимой кофейни, от жизни с Джо и всего того, что мы с Айрис привыкли делать вместе, чтобы двигаться дальше после того, как она обручилась с Эдди, и я рад за них! И за себя тоже рад! Счастлив как никогда, потому что я могу по-настоящему провести время с ней и не желая быть с ней как парень! Я наконец-то покончил со своими чувствами, а Джо пытается дальше тянуть эту хрень, потому что уверен, что я сохну по ней, а это вовсе не так!  
  
От крика грудь Барри тяжело вздымалась. Лен сначала опешил, а потом подумал, как долго Барри держал все это в себе, о том, насколько сильно ему хотелось высказаться. Лен был ошеломлен оттого, каким напряженным выглядел Барри, почти больным.  
  
— Ты действительно уверен, что забыл ее?  
  
Похоже, Барри задумался над этим на целую минуту, после чего прижал пальцы к вискам, немного успокаиваясь.  
  
— Это было трудно. Мы лучшие друзья, я друг невесты на ее свадьбе. Мы очень близки. И со временем становится все лучше, и я думаю, что могу сказать, что я _люблю_ ее, но _не влюблен_. Я не хочу с ней встречаться. Я больше не думаю о ней, больше нет. И это у меня впервые… так что да, я уверен.  
  
— Наверное, теперь тебя бесит это... Она ведь думает, что мы встречаемся.  
  
Интересный поворот. Лен был явно неправ в том, кто должен ревновать в паре Эдди и Айрис.  
  
Барри скривился.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что она знает, что я встречаюсь с тобой.  
  
Лен чувствовал напряжение ситуации. Не в первый раз у Барри размывались границы — черт, и у него самого тоже, и поцелуй той ночью вовсе не помогал. Но Барри прямо говорил, что они встречаются, что это не фейк — и это что-то изменило. Фальшивые отношения было не жалко потерять, а вот настоящие…  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что пути назад нет, Барри? Вся твоя семья думает, что мы вместе. И после этого… расстаться будет труднее. Если мы этого захотим.  
  
— Это то, что…  
  
Барри посмотрел на Лена, вздохнул и отвел взгляд, закинув руки за голову.  
  
— Твои дружки из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс тоже узнают об этом. Ты готов?  
  
— Воу, они уже все знают.  
  
— Айрис Уэст, Эдди Тоун, Джо Уэст, а теперь еще Циско Рамон и Кейтлин Сноу. И когда же они успели?  
  
— На Хэллоуин. Моя поврежденная гарнитура снова включилась из-за взрыва, а я этого не знал. Они слышали, что на балконе мы обсуждали свидание, и пришли к выводу, что я им вру, и мы встречаемся. Мне пришлось уточнить, что я притащил тебя к себе не для секса, а ты на самом деле живешь по соседству.  
  
— И ты не сказал, что мы на самом деле не встречались?  
  
Не встречались. Прошедшее время. Это были… самые странные отношения, которые когда-либо были у Лена. Он снова сел, почва уходила у него из-под ног.  
  
— Я… я не успел.  
  
Барри покраснел. Барри на самом деле был его парнем. Как он раньше этого не понял? А Барри понимал это? Наверное, иначе он не говорил бы всем подряд об их отношениях с Леном.  
  
— Вижу. Так значит, все люди в твоей жизни… и почти все в моей… думают, что мы были вместе на протяжении нескольких месяцев.  
  
Лен локтями оперся о собственные колени, внимательно изучая виноватое выражение лица Барри.  
  
— Отчасти? — Он поморщился. — Я говорил, что нам стоит это обсудить.  
  
— Это было до того, как ты рассказал о том, что _все_ в курсе наших отношений. Это все меняет.  
  
— Мне жаль, — он обошел кофейный столик, опустился на диван рядом с Леном и заглянул ему в глаза. Лен перестал дышать. Барри выглядел таким уязвимым.  
  
— Ты как раз хотел покончить с этим, да? Я все испортил. Я пойму, если…  
  
— Я не расстаюсь с тобой сейчас, Барри. Не собираюсь доставить Джо Уэсту еще больше удовольствия.  
  
Появившееся облегчение на лице Барри было проблемой. Все это было проблемой. И еще…  
  
— Просто чтобы быть честным… ты забыл Айрис? Потому что я не хочу дать ее отцу повод радоваться мысли, что ты просто меня используешь, чтобы выкинуть ее из головы.  
  
Лен решил, что факт того, что Джо Уэст хотел, чтобы его «дети» встречались, был пиздецом на пару уровней выше.  
  
— Я забыл ее, Лен. — Барри был так серьезен, двинулся вперед, и их колени соприкоснулись. — Мне стало легче дружить с ней и Эдди, когда мы с тобой начали… все это. Когда Эдди увидел нас вместе, он проще стал относиться к моей дружбе с Айрис.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я помог Тоуну расслабиться, — он ухмыльнулся, стараясь сделать тон голоса чуть более непринужденным. Барри хмыкнул, заметно успокаиваясь.  
  
— Ты такой смешной.  
  
Лен вздохнул, тоже позволяя себе расслабиться.  
  
— Знаешь, где бы мы ни были сейчас, мы должны правильно подать это Уэсту. В отличие от Лизы или твоих друзей, он непременно будет искать щели в броне, вместо того чтобы спорить с фактом наших отношений.  
  
Барри немного притих.  
  
— Да, это… да.  
  
Лен кивнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, в уме обдумывая и просчитывая возможности.  
  
— Что именно ты ему сказал?  
  
— Эм… во-первых, я сказал, что встречаюсь с тобой. Что это длится уже несколько месяцев. Он вроде как вспылил после этого — ну... после того как перестал смеяться, потому что думал, что я пошутил. — Барри нахмурился и покачал головой. — Но после этого, и после его криков, мне пришлось защищать твой моральный облик и рассказывать о том, что мы вместе… я немного наврал ему. Не стал говорить, что мы соседи.  
  
Лен с облегчением кивнул. Уэст не знал, где он живет.  
  
— А подробности? Это важно, он же детектив.  
  
— Наверное, я рассказал ему немного сокращенный вариант правды. В основном она была связана с тем, что я пересекался с тобой вне костюмов в кафе, где мы действительно разговаривали, и я сказал ему, что ты пригласил меня поиграть в бильярд, и я не хотел отказываться от этого вызова, но ситуация накалилась и я понял, что ты мне нравишься, нравится твое чувство юмора и…  
  
— Барри… ты правда сказал своему приемному отцу, что я соблазнил тебя бильярдом и каламбурами на первом свидании?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, Барри покраснел, глухо застонал, поморщился и уронил голову на руки.  
  
— Что я делаю со своей жизнью?  
  
— Ты?  
  
Такими темпами о нем может сложиться довольно впечатляющая репутация. Не то чтобы он жаловался, но если после всего этого они с Барри не расстанутся, он не будет против того, чтобы поддельный секс стал реальностью.  
  
— Слушай, я не думаю, что Джо поверит в _«он дал мне свое пальто во время пожарной тревоги, и я влюбился в то, каким он был милым»_ историю, в которую поверил Эдди. Он знает о тебе намного больше, и о том, что я чувствовал после того, как ты предал нас на Феррис Эйр, и должен быть уверен, что я не так легко смирился с этим. Он наверняка что-то заподозрит, если я скажу что-то, намекающее на то, что ты живешь здесь. Поэтому я выбрал маршрут «безумной страсти», сказал, что поступал опрометчиво, пытаясь побороть свои чувства к Айрис, и следующее, что я понял, это то, что влюбился в тебя по-настоящему.  
  
Барри все еще был красным до корней волос, но смог умоляюще взглянуть на Лена, который закашлялся, пытаясь заглушить бешено бьющееся в груди сердце.  
  
— Сойдет, — наконец проговорил он. — Это почти то же самое, что я рассказал Лизе. Но Тоун будет знать, что это ерунда, потому что ты рассказывал ему другое, ты должен заставить его лгать. И Айрис тоже.  
  
Глаза Барри расширились, как блюдца.  
  
— Ты согласен с этим?  
  
Лен поерзал на диване и придал лицу строгое выражение.  
  
— Я не согласен с тем, что Уэст что-то обо мне знает, Барри. Но я приду на День благодарения, если придется. До тех пор, пока он не попытается меня застрелить или арестовать.  
  
— Не волнуйся, он пообещал этого не делать.  
  
Лен скептически выгнул бровь.  
  
— Я абсолютно серьезен, он обещал. Он злится на то, что я встречаюсь с преступником, но я ему сказал, если ты не придешь на День благодарения, то я тоже не приду. Это будет или в День благодарения или в Рождество, потому что если он не пригласит тебя, то я проведу Рождество с тобой и Лизой. Наверное, я выглядел серьезным, потому что он согласился. Но я не блефовал, поэтому, я думаю, это и сработало.  
  
— Барри… — он правда не знал, что сказать, кроме того, что они не празднуют Рождество. Лен старался не выглядеть слишком удивленным, но не получалось. Барри вообще понимал, как много весомости он придает их «отношениям»?  
  
— Лен, слушай, я…  
  
— Будешь мне должен.  
  
Барри на мгновение задержал дыхание, затем облегченно обмяк и усмехнулся.  
  
— Да. Точно. Серьезно, я знаю, что делаю. Просто назови мне свою цену.  
  
— Я точно застрелюсь.  
  
Барри кашлянул, снова покраснев.  
  
— Говоря о вещах, из-за которых ты можешь застрелиться…  
  
Было что-то еще?  
  
— И что это?  
  
— Я просто… эм… следовал этому дурацкому «безумно страстному» маршруту, когда пытался убедить Джо, что ты не просто лучший в мире парень… мне действительно пришлось внушить ему это… и я как бы подразумевал, что мы _неможемоторватьсядруготдруга._  
  
— Повтори еще раз?  
  
Лен расслышал все с первого раза, но ему хотелось, чтобы Барри сказал это снова, и увидеть, как он пытается выкрутиться.  
  
— Мы не… можем… оторваться друг от друга. Я хотел, чтобы Джо было неудобно, и объяснить ему, что иногда люди просто подходят друг другу.  
  
Теплое приятное чувство поселилось у Лена сначала в желудке, а потом распространилось по телу.  
  
— Ты говоришь, что у меня теперь есть бесплатная лицензия, чтобы провести День благодарения, вызывающе флиртуя с тобой, трогая тебя, специально действуя на нервы Джо Уэста, выводя его из себя, и все ради того, чтобы поддержать человека, которого ты когда-то любил, и ее жениха?  
  
Барри не произнес ни слова, просто поморщился, глядя на Лена, а потом улыбнулся, пожав плечами так, как только ему удавалось. Лен начал понимать, что нет, его жизнь не была такой нелепой до появления Барри, и пацан точно использовал весь свой безумный арсенал.  
  
— Если от этого тебе станет лучше, то я могу поймать все пули.  
  
Лен фыркнул. Конечно, он мог.  
  
— Рад, что мы все уладили.  
  
На целую минуту они погрузились в молчание.  
  
— Хорошо. Ита-а-а-ак… думаю, мне пора домой, уже почти полночь.  
  
По щекам Барри пополз легкий румянец, и Лену очень захотелось наклониться и… слизать его.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться, — он наклонился вперед, помня, как хорошо это сработало в прошлый раз, опустил руку Барри на бедро. Пацан нервно сглотнул.  
  
— Я… аргх, ты серьезно? Сначала ты хотел порвать со мной, а теперь… хочешь заняться сексом?  
  
Лен дернул плечом, внимательно глядя на Барри.  
  
— Пересмотрел свое положение.  
  
— Хорошо, это… заманчиво, лестно, но… — Барри снова сглотнул, когда рука Лена чуть сместилась. — Правда жестоко.  
  
Лен убрал руку и откинулся на спинку дивана, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Учитывая, что ты только что попросил меня провести День благодарения, лапая тебя, и я не понимаю, почему не могу потренироваться?  
  
— Стандарты, Лен. У меня они должны быть. Это как-то странно - переспать с тобой, после того, как ты вдруг решил, что не бросишь меня, потому что тебе так удобнее.  
  
— Речь не об удобстве, Барри.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело, Лен? — Барри намеренно подался вперед. И Лену гораздо больше нравилось гладить его бедра, чем разговаривать об этом. — Я ведь знаю, ты заботишься обо мне...  
  
И в этом весь вопрос, не так ли?  
  
— Я скорее наслаждаюсь тем, что имеет свойство заканчиваться.  
  
— То есть ты думаешь, что это нам аукнется? И через сколько дней это произойдет?  
  
Это было достаточно приблизительное упрощение. К удивлению Лена, Барри не выглядел сердитым из-за того, что Лен не стал спорить, он скорее… забавлялся. Слегка стушевался, но… улыбнулся.  
  
— Значит, ты снижаешь ставки, потому что ты пессимист?  
  
— Я с оптимизмом смотрю на то, каким хорошим будет секс.  
  
Барри рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
— Видимо, у тебя есть время до Дня благодарения, чтобы меня соблазнить, если после него ты планируешь со мной расстаться. Дай мне хотя бы неделю после Дня благодарения, иначе Джо скажет мне «а я же говорил!».  
  
— То есть, если мы заключим соглашение, то я попытаюсь тебя соблазнить, а ты — завоевать мое ледяное сердце? — он сказал это сардонически, но почти весело. Это был новый вид игры. Ставки были головокружительными, но и раньше Лена это никогда не останавливало.  
  
— Думаю, да. Должен сказать, что ты будешь проводить много ночей один.  
  
О, это будет весело.  
  
— И на этом… Барри, ты кое-что здесь забыл.  
  
— Да? Что ты… о, боже.  
  
Лицо Барри от бледно-красного стало ярко алым, и Лен ухмыльнулся. Он ждал, что Барри стыдливо постучится в его дверь, но происходящее было гораздо лучше.  
  
— Я… ты… это… — он схватил лежащую рядом подушку и зарылся в нее лицом в полузадушенным «почему-у-у-у-у-у?».  
  
Лен захихикал и даже не потрудился это скрыть. Барри поднял голову от подушки, будто бы защищаясь ею, но потом покачал головой и снова спрятал лицо.  
  
— Знаешь что? Можешь оставить его. От него больше проблем, чем он стоит.  
  
Лен засмеялся еще сильнее, но пытался сдерживаться, чтобы ответить:  
  
— Не говори так, ты его даже не попробовал — он вполне может стоить того. Кажется, он достаточно большой. Но если ты хочешь проверить его в моей комнате, то…  
  
Барри бросил в него подушкой.  
  
— Уже полночь, мне утром на работу. А еще мне катастрофически не хватает достоинства продолжить этот разговор.  
  
Все еще с красным лицом Барри поплелся к двери, и Лен умудрился швырнуть в него подушку аккурат прямо ему в задницу, когда тот выходил из гостиной. Они не занялись сексом, но это было почти то же самое. И Барри все равно оставил дилдо, так что у Лена появилось время, чтобы придумать, как он будет дразнить Барри, когда он в следующий раз снова придет забрать вибратор.


	15. Стирая грани равнодушия

— Есть новости?  
  
— Мик сказал, что он засел в Кейстоуне и сидит тише воды ниже травы. Ни следа Роско, но, думаю, парнишка Уолкер с ним, — ответил Лен. Он вышел с Лизой за продуктами, будучи слишком нервным, чтобы сидеть в четырех стенах. Лиза позвонила с предложением встретиться, как раз когда он собирался сходить за продуктами для выпечки.  
  
— Это уже что-то. Он не пытался с тобой связаться?  
  
— Он не настолько тупой. Он в курсе, что на него идет охота, а я на шаг впереди.  
  
— Хм, а мне нравится думать, что это _я_ на шаг впереди.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Лен осмотрелся в ожидании посредника. Он опаздывал уже на сто восемьдесят две секунды, но Лен привык к недостатку пунктуальности в этих краях. Он попивал свой латте, криопушка была пристегнута к бедру. Не то чтобы Лиза нуждалась в его помощи, просто иногда стоило напоминать людям о себе.  
  
— Почему бы нам не назвать это просто ничьей, сестренка? — заметил он, кивнув на подъехавшую машину. Он подождал, пока Лиза уладит дела, и уселся на пассажирское сиденье.— Мы еще куда-то едем?  
  
— На сегодня всё. — Она улыбнулась и включила радио. — У тебя есть планы?  
  
— Ничего определенного, планирую представление в скором времени. Есть небольшая архитектурная фирма, в которую я хочу вломиться через пару недель. — Он сделал паузу. — Барри зайдет попозже, он свободен после работы.  
  
— И как у вас дела?  
  
Лен очень осторожно подбирал слова:  
  
— Все серьезней, чем я ожидал.  
  
— М-м-м?  
  
— Это должна была быть просто интрижка, ты меня знаешь.  
  
— Если всё серьезно, то, может, это не так уж и плохо?  
  
Он скривился:  
  
— Это сложно, Лиз. Его… _работа_.  
  
— Я думала, вы уже обсудили это, мальчики.  
  
— Я собираюсь провести День благодарения с его семьей.  
  
Лиза хранила молчание, и Лену пришлось напомнить о себе через минуту:  
  
— Лиза?  
  
— Лен… я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда я сую нос в твои дела, но я всё равно скажу. Не облажайся ради самого себя. Если этот мальчишка ведет тебя на ужин со своей семьей, к Джо Уэсту, он многое готов поставить на кон ради тебя.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— И ты тоже заботишься о нем.  
  
Он вздохнул:  
  
— Я знаю, Лиз.  
  
— Отлично. Поэтому не забирай у себя шанс быть счастливым. Ты заслуживаешь этого, братишка.  
  
— Всё не так просто.  
  
— Его семья…  
  
— Дело не только в Джо Уэсте. Наша семья тоже, Лиз.  
  
Она сжала губы:  
  
— Всегда будет что-то…  
  
— Это _большое_ что-то.  
  
— Ну, пока наш дорогой папочка не высовывается, не будь задницей и не отталкивай Барри. Ты заслуживаешь счастья, но и он достоин самого лучшего.  
  


***

  
  
Барри был на фермерском рынке с Айрис, но его мысли каждые пять минут возвращались к Лену, к их разговору с Леном, руке Лена на его ноге… Сообщению от Лена тем утром с прикрепленной картинкой коробки (с дилдо в ней), которую Барри оставил у него дома (снова) со словами _«в любое время»_ и подмигивающим смайликом. Барри не знал, смеяться ему или обижаться, и остановился на _«Ты всегда можешь его просто вернуть, вместо того чтобы держать в заложниках»_. Лен на это ничего не ответил.  
  
— Барри, ты вообще слушаешь?  
  
— Что… эм, да? — Он уклонился от пожилой пары и снова повернулся к Айрис. — Ты говорила о… торте?  
  
Она вздохнула и осуждающе посмотрела на него.  
  
— Да что с тобой происходит сегодня? Ты как будто не здесь. Только не говори мне, что это связано с Флэшем, — я вчера вечером ходила выпить с Кейтлин и знаю, что у тебя была очень тихая неделя после того побега из Айрон Хайтс.  
  
Барри вздохнул:  
  
— Ты ведь не говорила со своим папой со вчерашней ночи?  
  
— С папой? Что-то случилось?  
  
— Возмо-о-о-о-о-ожно, я сказал ему о нас с Леном.  
  
— Ты _что_? — Айрис резко обернулась. — Барри, да это же чудесно!  
  
— Чудесно?  
  
— Урр-а-а-а-а! — Она обхватила его руками, практически запрыгнув на него. — Просто поверить не могу!  
  
— Я… тоже?  
  
Айрис отступила, а на ее лице сияла улыбка, яркая, как тысяча солнц.  
  
— Наконец-то вы, парни, вышли на новый уровень. И что сказал папа?  
  
— Да, кстати об этом…  
  
Барри рассказал ей обо всем, пока они прогуливались. Сначала о реакции ее отца ( _«Ну, конечно же, он был в бешенстве, Барри, он просто беспокоится о тебе. Пусть просто увидит вас с Леном вместе, он сразу всё поймет»_ ), а потом об их разговоре с Леном позже и о том, как он хотел закончить всё это ( _«О, Барри!»_ ), а потом ему пришлось похвастаться и рассказать о поцелуях с Леном ( _«Почему я об этом узнаю только сейчас?»_ ), а потом быстро объяснить их затруднения с сексом ( _«Вы что, серьезно сами себя лишили секса?»_ ), к концу рассказа Айрис просто беспрестанно хохотала, и Барри решил, что никогда не расскажет ей про дилдо.  
  
— Ну… я думаю, что у меня многое крутилось в голове этим утром.  
  
— Знаешь, Барри, конец света не наступит, если ты с ним переспишь.  
  
Пока Барри размышлял над этой ситуацией, изо всех сил стараясь не зацикливаться, они взяли немного горячего шоколада и заняли столик в небольшом уголке для посиделок на фермерском рынке, который был крытым, отапливаемым и уютным. Он определенно слишком много думал о Лене, когда был в душе сегодня утром.  
  
— Просто… если он собирается бросить меня, я не хочу чувствовать себя использованным.  
  
— Я совершенно уверена, что этот парень не собирается на самом деле отшить тебя, Барр.  
  
— Он выглядел достаточно серьезным.  
  
— О, до или после того, как положил твои ноги себе на колени, и до или после того, как бросил подушку тебе в задницу, пока ты бежал на выход?  
  
— Думаю, я просто не знаю, нужно ли ему что-то… кроме секса.  
  
Барри знал, что Лен хотел секса. Картинка в его телефоне была тому доказательством. Рука на его бедре была доказательством. То, как он усмехался, когда Барри смотрел на него полуголого и не мог оторвать глаз, было доказательством. Боже, ему действительно надо было успокоиться.  
  
— А чего же хочешь ты, Барри?  
  
— Я не знаю…  
  
— Перестань думать и просто скажи первое, что приходит на ум. ЧЕГО. ТЫ. ХОЧЕШЬ.  
  
Он уронил голову на сложенные руки.  
  
— _Яхчусстьнаегочлн._  
  
— Что-что?  
  
Барри говорил со столом, просто потому, что ему надо было это сказать хоть кому-то.  
  
— Я хочу сесть на его член. Ну или отсосать ему. Или и то и другое. Или позволить ему завалить меня на обеденный стол в его столовой и…  
  
— Ох, окей, вот тут можешь остановиться. Серьезно, Барри? Фу! Ты мог бы просто сказать, что хочешь переспать с ним.  
  
Он посмотрел на Айрис, увидел ее сморщенный нос и покачал головой.  
  
— Не могу бороться с этим. Я думал о его члене целый месяц, Айрис. Думаю, он выиграет в нашем споре. У меня недостаточно силы воли.  
  
— Целый месяц?  
  
— Он такой большой, Айрис. Такой _большой_!  
  
— Барри! Я не хочу так много знать.  
  
— Ты сама спросила! И, поверь мне, ты бы не жаловалась, если бы видела его.  
  
— Как ты его видел, если вы даже не спали вместе?  
  
— Помнишь, мы ходили в бассейн? И я вроде как случайно, совершенно случайно полапал его. Но он великолепен, Айрис, и я просто хочу…  
  
— Окей, достаточно для моих ушей. Это просто член, Барри.  
  
— Это не просто член, Айрис. _ЧЛЕН_.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что говоришь как сумасшедший?  
  
Барри уронил лицо обратно на руки и продолжил оплакивать свое существование.  
  


***

  
  
Барри был нелеп и смешон, и Айрис действительно оказывала ему большую услугу, выслушивая оду члену Капитана Холода. Так что самое меньшее, что она заслужила, это заполучить небольшой компромат. Снять на видео Барри, лежащего лицом в стол, жалующегося на то, как ему хочется заняться сексом и как до одури хочется быть оттраханым Леном, казалось справедливым.  
  
И отправить видео Лизе тоже было справедливо.  
  
_И, кстати, он рассказал моему папе, что они встречаются. Миссия выполнена!_  
  
Лиза ответила практически мгновенно.  
  
_Идеально! С Ленни дела тоже идут куда быстрее, чем я могла ожидать._  
  
Далее шли смайлики: поцелуйчик, звездочка и девушка, кокетливо поправляющая волосы.  
  
_Ммм… ты что-то слышала о том, что он пытался порвать с Б прошлой ночью?_  
  
_Господи боже Я его убью ОН НЕ УПОМИНАЛ ОБ ЭТОМ_  
  
Айрис засмеялась, и Барри поднял голову.  
  
— Мои страдания выглядят смешно?  
  
— Безумно смешно.  
  
Айрис улыбнулась. Ей пришло еще одно сообщение:  
  
_Он дома и снимает стресс выпечкой, потому что боится признаться. Семейная драма. Просто задержи Барри, а я выполню свою часть плана. У меня появилась блестящая идея._  
  
Далее следовало с десяток сердечек и поцелуйчиков.  
  
_Он тут надолго. Вообще-то он разразился целой одой о великолепном члене твоего брата и о том, что он хочет с ним сделать._  
  
_Слишком много информации!!!!!_  
  
_Да не говори._  
  
— Давай вернемся к тебе домой, кинем всё, что тут набрали, — _пока она не сошла с ума._  
  
— Еще раз спасибо, что подбросила. Я попытаю удачи и попробую соблазнить Лена ужином собственного приготовления.  
  
— Ты собираешься готовить? Вы посмотрите на него! Мистер Романтика.  
  
Барри улыбнулся в чашку с горячим шоколадом, а Айрис уже писала Лизе, планируя их следующую встречу, пока они не поехали обратно к Барри. Девушки превращались в действительно хороших подруг, потому как Айрис предпочитала не зацикливаться на истории с организованной преступностью и Золотым Глайдером. Они начали проводить вместе ночи кино, просматривая старые фильмы ужасов, а Лиза настояла на маникюре.  
  
Пока они добрались обратно к дому Барри, Айрис уже запланировала посиделки за кофе.  
  
— Знаешь, а у тебя вообще-то чисто.  
  
Войдя, она усмехнулась.  
  
— Знаю! Я теперь стираю всё у Лена, и разница хорошо заметна.  
  
Айрис почувствовала как ее бровь изумленно поднимается:  
  
— Ты же ненавидишь стирку!  
  
— Вот поэтому он разрешил мне стирать у него. У Лена своя машинка.  
  
По какой-то причине на мгновение лицо Барри приобрело странное выражение, и он покраснел.  
  
— Что? — улыбнулась она.  
  
— Ничего. Просто… ничего.  
  
— Ну, я знаю, что у вас не было секса на стиральной машине.  
  
— Нет, определенно нет.  
  
Барри выглядел виноватым.  
  
— Ну же, Барр. Что такое?  
  
Он уже открыл рот, но тут раздался стук в дверь. Айрис практически завизжала от восторга.  
  
— Это он?  
  
Барри был уже на полпути к двери, слегка на нервах, судя по выражению лица.  
  
— Или Миссис Томсон. Иногда она заглядывает и интересуется, не хочу ли я посмотреть с ней Jeopardy (телевизионная викторина — прим.пер.).  
  
Это была не какая-то старушка. Это определенно был Лен.  
  
— Мне показалось, я слышал, как ты вернулся, пацан.  
  
— Я же несерьезно писал о том, что ты можешь занести его обратно! — голос Барри звучал пискляво, и это было о-о-о-очень интересно.  
  
— Никогда и ни за что, пока ты сам не придешь и не попросишь отдать тебе его.  
  
— Отдать тебе что? — спросила Айрис, и Лен только заметил ее, стоящую у Барри на кухне.  
  
— Мисс… Айрис, здравствуй.  
  
— Привет, Лен. — Она улыбнулась и подошла поближе. — Так что Барри должен забрать у тебя?  
  
С минуту Барри и Лен общались без слов. Пара нервных взмахов рук от Барри и растущее удивление от Лена.  
  
— Ничего. Совершенно ничего, просто…  
  
— Выпечку.  
  
Айрис не поверила своим ушам:  
  
— Выпечку?  
  
— Мм… Я экспериментировал с парой рецептов. Не хотите зайти и попробовать, что вышло?  
  


***

  
  
Барри почти умер, пока они шли с Айрис в квартиру Лена. Она бы заколебала, если бы узнала о дилдо, которое точно уже начинало разрушать его жизнь. Возможно, когда-нибудь появятся курсы, где будут рассказывать об опасности покупок секс-игрушек онлайн, и его жизнь станет согревающей душу историей для мальчиков и девочек. Хуже могло быть, только если бы он использовал чертову штуку.  
  
Но потом он вошел на кухню Лена и увидел угощения, расставленные по всем столешницам, и все смущающие мысли вылетели в окно. Айрис была в таком же раю, потому что ее одержимость брауни была в сто раз сильнее его собственной. Лен был только рад смотреть, как они пробовали всего по кусочку, и наслаждался их похвалой. Вообще-то, было много похвалы. Барри пытался не стонать от удовольствия, хотя бы потому, что Айрис была рядом. Он уже даже не притворялся, что у него есть честь и достоинство, когда дело доходило до Лена.  
  
— Мгм. Это что, передник с Эльзой? — спросила Айрис, доедая кекс Красный бархат. Барри поглядывал на тот противень, но пока не добрался до него. Он был уверен, что просто не сможет сдержать стон удовольствия, если попробует хотя бы один из кексов, и это будет весьма неловко.  
  
— Это подарок, — тут же ответил Лен, глядя на передник, который висел на дверце шкафчика, весь в потеках шоколада и пятнах муки. Барри почти забыл о нем.  
  
— О да, хорошие были времена. С этого передника всё и началось. Ну, с передника и крема.  
  
— О, ты о Сливочном Фиаско™?  
  
Айрис подошла поближе, чтобы рассмотреть _артефакт_.  
  
— Что-что? — Лен посмотрел на них. — _ТМ_?  
  
— Я… я вроде как дал имя нашей битве сливками? И подумал, что ей надо присвоить вербальную торговую марку?  
  
— Вербальную… ты дал ей имя?  
  
Барри боролся с желанием покраснеть и подобрался поближе к Красному бархату.  
  
— Это не так странно, как может показаться.  
  
— Ты всем нашим стычкам даешь имена?  
  
— Я не настолько креативный. Я могу попросить Циско, если хочешь. Уверен, у него найдется парочка идей.  
  
— А ты часто печешь, Лен? — спросила Айрис, спасая Барри от испепеляющего взгляда Лена.  
  
— От случая к случаю.  
  
— Это ложь, он постоянно что-то печет. Он опустошил всю мою тумбочку с продуктами для выпечки. Не думай, что я не заметил, Лен.  
  
— И твоя постиранная одежда до сих пор в моей сушке.  
  
— Туше.  
  
Лен с намеком поднял бровь, и Барри вздохнул:  
  
— Иду.  
  
Он проскользнул в прачечную и начал складывать вещи. Он мог бы это сделать на суперскорости, но услышал, как двое на кухне говорят о готовке и выпечке. Он пасс, спасибо большое. К тому времени как Барри вынес корзину со свежим бельем, Айрис с визгом обнимала Лена, отчего Барри пришел в полнейшее изумление. Впрочем, как и Лен, судя по его выражению лица. Барри вспомнил, что за всё время, пока они встречаются, он никогда не видел, чтобы Лен обнимал кого-либо, кроме, может быть, Эйден. Достаточно сказать, что он вообще редко к кому-либо прикасался.  
  
— Барр, угадай что!  
  
Айрис с широкой улыбкой на лице наконец-то оторвалась от изумленного Лена.  
  
— Ну… Лен поделился с тобой секретным рецептом своих брауни?  
  
— Лучше! Он испечет торт на мою свадьбу!  
  
Она буквально подпрыгнула и захлопала в ладоши от восторга.  
  
— Он… в самом деле?  
  
Барри посмотрел на Лена. Впервые на его памяти мужчина выглядел застенчивым.  
  
— Почему нет? Если ей нравится, как я готовлю, то я не против.  
  
Барри покивал, угукнул и постарался не вникать в происходящее. Лен предложил приготовить свадебный торт его лучшей подруге. Со всеми одолжениями, которые все накапливались и накапливались, он скоро будет должен слишком много. Возможно, он мог предложить Лену минет, чтобы сравнять счет. А возможно, потребуется парочка минетов. Возможно, они могли бы сойтись на этом, услуга за оральные ласки. Возможно… возможно, ему следует перестать думать о минете, пока Айрис стоит в двух шагах и рассуждает о муке для торта. Вместо того чтобы присоединиться к разговору, он умыкнул кекс и пошел в зал, чтобы включить Нетфликс.  
  
Уже не впервые Барри задумался, во что же превращается его жизнь.  
  


***

  
  
— Так, эм... значит, свадебный торт? — спросил он, когда Лен зашел к нему вечером, приняв приглашение на ужин.  
  
— Почему нет? — Лен поставил две бутылки вина на столешницу, красное и белое. — Не знал, что будет на ужин, поэтому перестраховался, — пояснил он, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Барри.  
  
— С каких это пор ты пьешь вино?  
  
— С каких это пор ты готовишь?  
  
— А, вот так значит? Я способен на большее, чем замороженная пицца, знаешь ли, — ответил Барри. Он приготовил ребрышки, тушенные в духовке на медленном огне по фирменному рецепту Джо.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
— Небольшой совет, парень: если ты пытаешься залезть мне в штаны, то оскорбление моих кулинарных талантов не совсем играет тебе на руку, — он нахмурился, пока Лен открывал его кухонные шкафчики, а потом добрался до посудного. — Что ты ищешь? — Он открыл посудный шкафчик.  
  
— Что, ты и цветы принес? Я думал, что это я сегодня ответственный за романтику.  
  
В ответ Барри получил весьма выразительный взгляд от Лена.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Как ты дожил до двадцати пяти?  
  
— Ну что? — неожиданно для самого себя, он почти засмеялся.  
  
Лен покачал головой и достал вазу, поставив ее рядом с бутылками.  
  
— Это не для цветов, Барри. Это графин.  
  
— Я сосредоточусь на готовке, — ответил он, пытаясь сохранить лицо, отвернувшись к духовке. Лен усмехнулся.  
  
С каких это пор у него есть графин?  
  
Ужин прошел гладко. Они впервые сели за стол, а не расположились на диване с включенным Нетфликсом. Это больше походило на свидание, чем все их предыдущие фактические свидания. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что они осознавали, что это свидание. Или разговор об этом. Или не разговор об этом, а то, как они искали темы для разговоров — будто впервые, попивая красное вино, которое, Барри вынужден был признать, было чудесным.  
  
— Это как-то странно, да? — спросил Барри в конце вечера, жалея, что алкоголь не влияет на него, а только подчеркивает вкус блюд.  
  
— Несомненно. Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я имею в виду… мы были уже на куче свиданий. Но это ощущается…  
  
— Как неловкое первое свидание?  
  
Барри улыбнулся.  
  
— Я мог бы сделать комплимент твоей рубашке или что-то типа того?  
  
Что было неплохой идеей, учитывая ее глубокий голубой цвет, оттеняющий глаза Лена. Лен фыркнул в ответ.  
  
— Даже не начинай, или я выдам парочку своих стандартных пикап-фразочек.  
  
— О, ну давай. После твоей фразы про «отвлекающий маневр» на прошлой неделе я хочу услышать остальные.  
  
Лен откинулся назад и сделал глоток вина, покончив с едой.  
  
— Не представляю, как это должно сработать, если мы уже знакомы.  
  
— Так ты используешь фразочки исключительно для того, чтобы добиться первого свидания? Ты же используешь каламбуры? Конечно же, ты используешь каламбуры.  
  
— Я точно упустил шанс использовать фразу _«Ты, наверное, чертовски устал, потому что мчался через мои мысли весь день»._  
  
— О нет. — Барри не мог сдержать смеха. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не говорил эти слова ни одной живой душе.  
  
— Думаю, на тебе бы сработало как ни на ком другом.  
  
— Да это ни на ком бы не сработало. Я очень надеюсь, что, если бы я сидел в баре, ты не подкатывал бы ко мне с этими словами.  
  
— О, такие фразы не срабатывают как приветствия, поверь мне.  
  
— Поверить тебе… погоди, ты что действительно проверял это на практике?  
  
Лен не ответил, и Барри взорвался смехом:  
  
— Я бы дорого заплатил, чтобы увидеть это. И как часто это не срабатывало?  
  
— Вообще-то, мне обламывался секс достаточно часто.  
  
— Да? Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так часто флиртуешь с сотрудниками розничной торговли. По-другому ты свидание не получишь.  
  
— Ну, я получил тебя, не так ли?  
  
— Еще нет. Мы же говорим о том, чтобы дойти до постели со мной.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
Барри фыркнул со смешком.  
  
— А кто-то сильно самоуверенный. Но, спасибо тебе, боже, у нас никогда не было первого свидания. Эта история с бильярдом… тебе никогда не соблазнить меня своими фразочками.  
  
Лен вздохнул.  
  
— Знаешь, в последний раз мы закончили на столе, весьма похожем на этот.  
  
Барри перестал смеяться, а кровь прилила к паху от горячих воспоминаний. Потом он вспомнил собственный план и снова улыбнулся, подавшись вперед.  
  
— Это был отличный поцелуй. Но я не думаю, что стоит целовать того, кто не собирается быть моим бойфрендом. Не знаю, как ты, но я бы не хотел приобрести подобную репутацию.  
  
Лен удивленно наклонил голову и чуть поиграл вином в бокале.  
  
— А я думаю, дело именно в этом.  
  
— Очень жаль на самом деле. Потому что я давно уже так не целовался и хотел бы иметь побольше такой практики, и я уверен, ты был бы не против попрактиковаться со мной.  
  
Он послал Лену мимолетную улыбку и принялся собирать посуду, не стесняясь вторгаться в личное пространство мужчины, чтобы забрать его тарелку.  
  
— Разве это не я должен был соблазнять тебя, Барри?  
  
Лен последовал за ним на кухню.  
  
— О, даже не знаю. — Он постарался не измениться в голосе. — Я подумал, что если завести тебя в нужной мере, то ты осознаешь, что только твой цинизм мешает тебе осознать, что ты хочешь встречаться со мной.  
  
— Ммм. — Лен подступил к нему и опустил посуду в раковину, положил ладони Барри на предплечья, провел пальцами до запястий, нежно и успокаивающе, согревая спину и задевая своим дыханием шею Барри. Он задрожал, и напускное спокойствие вылетело в окно. — Кажется, это усложняет жизнь только тебе, Барри.  
  
Его губы были на расстоянии выдоха от волос Барри, и он очень старался не выпустить ни одного задушенного стона, потому что он почти чувствовал, как Лен целует его шею, а этого просто не могло быть.  
  
— Это было… — О, нет. Лен определенно целовал его шею, посасывал ее, вообще-то. Нежно. Соблазняюще, как настоящий преступник. Действительно ловкий преступник с очень мягкими губами. И небольшой намек, мягкое прикосновение зубами, заставило Барри прикрыть глаза и издать едва слышный стон. Черт, черт, черт, отставить план, бежать, миссия закончена, отступать, сосредоточиться. — Ох… Эм… Ты что, шутишь?  
  
Лен выдохнул смешок прямо у его шеи и нет… да, боже, очень даже да… НЕТ!  
  
Барри вырвался из объятий (стоит признать, это были они) Лена, отступил в сторону и потер шею, осознавая, что он покраснел и у него определенно встал.  
  
— Так нечестно.  
  
— Ты думал, я буду играть честно?  
  
— А, вот так значит? Ну ладно-ладно. В эту игру могут играть двое. Еще посмотрим, кто кого.  
  
— Ммм… Я в это поверю, когда я заляпаю свою одежду, думая о тебе.  
  
— О, так и будет.  
  
— Ага-ага.  
  
— В следующий раз мы пойдем на настоящее свидание, и оно будет не в доме.  
  
— В кино?  
  
Барри посмотрел на него с подозрением и все еще слегка красный от возбуждения.  
  
— Ты не будешь совращать меня в кинотеатре.  
  
— Хочешь поспорить?  
  
— Нет. Ты просто ужасен.  
  
Они подтрунивали друг над другом, пока Барри приводил кухню в порядок, каждый раз осторожно обходя Лена. После они съели принесенный Леном десерт. Барри даже не было стыдно за звуки, которые он издавал, пока ел его и ухмылялся уголком губ, глядя на слегка смущенного Лена. После он выпроводил Лена пораньше, потому что если бы они обосновались на диване смотреть телевизор, то как раз телевизор они бы и не посмотрели.  
  
— Иди побудь злодеем, что ли.  
  
Лен рассмеялся:  
  
— Можно я запишу на диктофон?  
  
— Лучше бы наше следующее свидание не было связано с кражей или чем-то подобным, Лен.  
  
— Даже и не надейся!  
  
— Ага-ага.  
  
Барри не поверил ему ни на секунду, но всё равно улыбнулся. А после того как Лен ушел, осматривая свое опустевшее жилье, он задумался — соблазнял ли он Лена или сам себе копал яму поглубже.


	16. Теплая волна

— Эй, чувак. Наверно, мы сначала посмотрим первый фильм, потом перекусим, потому что ты точно проголодаешься к одиннадцати. Потом посидим до двух, пока не случится какое-нибудь чрезвычайное происшествие и… сколько времени ты тратишь на спасение города?  
  
В ответ на то, как ловко Циско распланировал его день, Барри рассмеялся, поднимаясь по ступенькам в свою квартиру вместе с Рамоном, который плелся сзади с кучей фильмов и пакетом закусок на плече. Было раннее воскресное утро, один из тех редких дней, когда у Барри не было планов встретиться с Джо или Айрис, и он вдруг почувствовал, как много времени прошло с тех пор, как они с Циско вот так вот просто тусовались вместе.  
  
Они поднялись наверх, Циско огляделся, прежде чем снова двинуться за Барри и наконец ткнул пальцем в соседнюю дверь и поднял брови.  
  
— Эм… Эм-м-м?  
  
— Заходи, — рассмеялся Барри, таща Циско в свою квартиру. — Да, это квартира Лена.  
  
— О боже, чувак. Ты когда-нибудь пытался разыграть его?  
  
— Разыграть моего парня?  
  
— В смысле раньше. Ну, масло на дверную ручку, например?  
  
— Тьфу, не подкидывай ему идеи. У Лена есть чувство юмора, он на самом деле может выкинуть что-то подобное.  
  
— У Капитана Холода есть чувство юмора?  
  
— Оно ужасное. Тебе стоит как-нибудь послушать его шутки. Или нет, лучше не надо, ты их запомнишь и где-нибудь точно используешь.  
  
— Эй, я понял, все в порядке.  
  
Барри вопросительно поднял брови, но решил промолчать, просто позволил Циско включить первый фильм. Причина, по которой они решили устроить марафон именно _Назад в будущее_ , была для Барри загадкой, но он не собирался жаловаться — лучше провести время со своим другом, чем целый день бегать по городу, останавливая преступления, успевая перехватить кофе или пиво после работы или после спасения города.  
  
Циско попал точно в цель — желудок Барри начал ворчать сразу после первого фильма.  
  
— Есть еще протеиновые батончики? У меня закончились.  
  
Барри поднялся с дивана, чтобы слегка размяться и принести еще еды.  
  
— Я позаботился об этом — целая коробка с новым вкусом.  
  
Барри сморщил нос. Циско проводил эксперименты с высококалорийными смесями, но все они не принесли нормального результата.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я не против чего-нибудь простого — ваниль, шоколад…  
  
— Они с арахисовым маслом и кокосом.  
  
— Хм, надеюсь, это лучше, чем та неудачная клубничная попытка.  
  
— Чувак, она не была такой уж плохой!  
  
Барри фыркнул. Первый кусочек оказался вполне пристойным. А вот остальные тридцать батончиков вряд ли будут такими же. Он распаковал в кладовой коробку, пока Циско рылся в шкафах на кухне.  
  
— Я принес чили, но… чувак, где все твои тарелки?  
  
— В каком это смысле? — удивленно переспросил Барри, возвращаясь на кухню и распахивая дверцу шкафа с посудой.  
  
— Тут? Они _должны_ быть здесь.  
  
— Были здесь…  
  
Барри заморгал, наклонив голову к плечу и пытаясь вспомнить. Точно, были.  
  
— Ну да, я же помогал тебе переезжать. Разбирал твою кухню, старательно и с любовью, помнишь? Системность это целая наука.  
  
— Ага. Вроде бы я их переставил.  
  
Циско начал открывать другие шкафы. Чашки стояли там, где должны были стоять тарелки. Графин — на полке выше. И…  
  
— Что вся эта еда здесь делает? Я думал, ты убрал все вниз.  
  
Барри снова моргнул, непонимающе таращась на продукты для выпечки. Он помнил, что еще пару дней назад доставал из нужного шкафа сахар. Когда все эти ингредиенты переставились из-под стола? И… подождите. Его кастрюли и сковородки теперь стояли на месте бакалеи. Он это точно знал, потому что пользовался ими когда готовил с Леном. Но когда…  
  
— Вот _подлец_.  
  
— Барр…  
  
Но Барри уже шел к двери, не обращая внимание на Циско, который тут же подскочил, когда Барри дошел до двери Лена и решительно постучал.  
  


***

  
  
Стук дверь выдернул Лена из легкой дремы. Он едва успел поспать прошлой ночью, половину из которой он на кой-то черт проторчал в своей парке на пожарной лестнице, а другую половину пытался убедить свое тело, что он хочет спать, но безрезультатно. В тот день ему нужно было следить за Эйден, а для этого требовалось немало сил. Поэтому, когда Лен наконец смог добраться до дивана, расположившись на нем как можно комфортнее и наконец закрыв глаза, _последнее_ , что ему было нужно — это чтобы кто-то стучал в дверь.  
  
Он был уверен, что это Мик, который привез свою дочь пораньше. Но чего Лен не ожидал, так это увидеть через глазок нетерпеливого и раздраженного Барри. Из-за его плеча высовывался встревоженный Циско Рамон. Лен нахмурился и распахнул дверь, не скрывая своего недовольства.  
  
— Барри, какого черта ты…  
  
— Ты невероятен!  
  
Барри протиснулся мимо него, направляясь на кухню. Лен взглянул на Циско, глаза которого были размером с блюдца, а лицо выражало то ли извинения, то ли животный ужас. Лен взглядом показал ему проходить и отступил, чтобы впустить, и после того, как глаза парня расширились еще больше, он наконец вошел внутрь.  
  
Барри шумно распахивал по очереди все шкафы на кухне.  
  
— О, да, Барри, будь так добр, входи и прерви мой день своим необъяснимым поведением прямо на моей кухне. Если ты пришел из-за того, что я стащил у тебя какао, ты слопал три четверти пирожных, в которые оно…  
  
— Ха! — неистово вскричал Барри, видимо довольный тем, на что указывал пальцем. Лен посмотрел на Циско, ожидая объяснений, но парень едва пришел в себя, поэтому только лишь помотал головой. Будто бы думал, что его пристрелят за то, что он переступил порог квартиры Лена. Отлично.  
  
— «Ха» что, Барри?  
  
У Лена было слишком мало кофе для всего этого.  
  
— Ты переставил вещи в моих шкафах!  
  
Циско застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях, будто это была его вина. И Лен подумал, что это вполне может быть, учитывая…  
  
— Барри, я сделал это несколько недель назад.  
  
— Я… ты… _недель_?!  
  
Весь воинственный пыл Барри как ветром сдуло. Он повернулся к Лену и покачал головой.  
  
— Ты не заметил, Барри? — Лен ухмыльнулся, потому что как можно было этого не заметить? Он зашел на кухню и начал закрывать шкафы, предварительно засучив рукава. — Сначала я переставил все для выпечки, даже два раза, прежде чем решил поставить их туда же, где храню сам, хоть я и держу все в кладовке. — В квартире Барри было трудновато это сделать, его кладовка была просто до неприличия забита едой. — Потом я передвинул чашки, потому что если ты хочешь пить, то имеет смысл хранить их возле раковины.  
  
Барри растерянно кивнул, и Лену стало почти неудобно.  
  
— Потом я стал переставлять остальное. Думаешь, у тебя был графин?  
  
Неудивительно, что Барри принял его за вазу.  
  
— Я… Ты… Постой, ты принес посуду ко мне домой?  
  
Лен фыркнул.  
  
— И ты хочешь сказать, что тебе что-то из этого понадобилось до того, как Циско залез в твои шкафы, а ты даже не знал, что я в них побывал?  
  
— Не могу в это поверить, Лен.  
  
— Теперь это официально мое дело, Барри.  
  
— Это так странно, — прошептал Циско, наконец снова обретя способность говорить.  
  
Барри вздохнул, опустил руки, признавая поражение, но потом вцепился в волосы пальцами. Лену нравилось, когда его прическа выглядела такой растрепанной.  
  
— Ладно. Я до сих пор не понимаю, когда ты успел найти время реорганизовать мои шкафы — клянусь, если я узнаю, что ты переставил что-то в моей ванной, я… но пока мы от тебя отстанем. У нас с Циско киномарафон.  
  
— Мило. Какие фильмы?  
  
— Назад в будущее, — рискнул высказаться Циско, все еще осматривая кухню, засунув руки в карманы.  
  
— Мне кажется, что для людей, которые фактически занимаются перемещением во времени, это будет скучно, нет?  
  
Ох, точно, это Барри зацепило.  
  
— Ни в коем случае! Парадоксы в фильме? Они законны. Ты понимаешь, с каким количеством парадоксов нам приходилось сталкиваться с того момента, как Барри начал баловаться с таймлайном…  
  
— Это не я начал…  
  
— Даже его костюм — это парадокс! И я все жду, когда он изобретет Гидеон, как он будет управлять этим…  
  
— Циско, ладно…  
  
— Гидеон?  
  
Циско восторженно посмотрел на Барри.  
  
— Ты не рассказал ему про искусственный интеллект, который ты придумаешь в будущем? С моей помощью, конечно…  
  
Барри поскреб затылок.  
  
— Слушай, мы стараемся держать Флэша и Холода подальше от всего этого…  
  
Лену было любопытно до неприличия, он уже задумался о том, что сможет задать Барри больше вопросов, но тут он услышал стук в дверь.  
  
— Это Мик, он привел Эйден, — сказал Лен, делая шаг в сторону двери.  
  
— _Теплую волну_?  
  
— Что?  
  
Циско придумал имя для Эйден?  
  
— Вот дерьмо, Мик не знает, что я Флэш, — прошипел Барри, встревожено глядя на Циско, с которым Мик точно уже встречался. Мик, конечно, гением не был, но он точно что-то заподозрит, если близкие друзья Барри окажутся теми, кого они похищали, не говоря уже о том, что Циско сейчас вообще находится в квартире Лена.  
  
— Спрячетесь? — предложил Лен, зная, что Мик будет здесь через минуту.  
  
— Заглянем позже? — идея Барри была лучше, чем прятки. Мелькнула красная вспышка с желтой молнией, и они с Циско исчезли. Прошли сквозь стену квартиры Барри.  
  
Ладно… Это было что-то новенькое.  
  
— Привет, Мик.  
  


***

  
  
— _Чувак_!  
  
— Воу, это было близко.  
  
— Ты так повысил навык фазировки! Мы только что прошли сквозь стену! Через сплошную твердую стену!  
  
Барри восторженно засмеялся.  
  
— Эм, да? Тогда нужно продолжать это делать ежедневно. Практиковаться больше.  
  
— _Именно_!  
  
Барри усмехнулся и приземлился на диван, совсем не удивляясь тому, что Циско принялся забрасывать его вопросами о квартире Лена, почему там пахло печеньем, часто ли он присматривал за Эйден, почему Барри запросто вломился к Снарту и возмущался, и правда ли он серьезно не знал, что Лен устроил у него перестановку. Барри пришлось отвечать на все, но он не особо возражал, даже порадовался поводу поговорить о Лене, учитывая, что Айрис ловко уворачивалась от его назойливых звонков после Инцидента «Слишком Много Информации»™. (Ему действительно не следовало маркировать все подряд).  
  
Когда они посмотрели вторую часть фильма Назад в будущее, раздался стук в дверь. Барри мелькнул к выходу, на ходу приглаживая волосы.  
  
— Эй! — широко улыбнулся он, распахивая дверь.  
  
— Привет. — Улыбка Лена была мягкой, как и всегда, когда Эйден была рядом. — Ты просил зайти, а Эйден соскучилась по своему любимому певцу.  
  
Эйден держалась за штанину Лена и вертела в руках черепашку-ниндзя. Барри так широко заулыбался, что заныли щеки, и наклонился ниже.  
  
— Дя-дя Барри, — она улыбнулась. — Угадай что?  
  
Барри точно не знал, когда получил статус дяди. Он только два раза виделся с Эйден после дня в бассейне — когда Мик привозил ее или забирал, и он сталкивался с ними в коридоре или в квартире Лена, куда Барри забегал, чтобы стянуть еды.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, разводя руки. Лен закрыл за собой дверь, а Эйден влетела в квартиру. Барри услышал, как к ним подошел Циско.  
  
— На этой не-деле день рождения тети Бу-у!  
  
— Тети Шоны?  
  
— Да, да! Я дам ей подарок!  
  
— Ты?  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся, глядя на Лена, который улыбался уже не скрываясь, но встревать не стал.  
  
— И что же ты ей подаришь?  
  
— С…сте…  
  
Эйден беспомощно подняла глаза на Лена.  
  
— Стетоскоп.  
  
— Сте-скоп!  
  
— Стетоскоп?  
  
— Баэз учится в медицинском, Барри.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Вернулась в колледж на полный день в январе.  
  
— Мило, — вмешался Циско, и Барри поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Циско, познакомься с Эйден. Эйден, это мой друг Циско.  
  
Когда Эйден поздоровалась, Циско восторженно заверещал. Барри рассмеялся, а Лен хмыкнул.  
  
Барри знал, как проведет день, потому что с киномарафоном было точно покончено.  
  


***

  
  
Лен знал, что он застрял в этом слишком глубоко. Он знал это еще задолго до того, как решил привести Эйден к Барри и позволить Циско с ней познакомиться. Знал еще до того, как увидел улыбку Барри, когда он поднял Эйден и начал петь ей песни, намного раньше, чем Лен проснулся тем утром. Лен знал, что проиграет это чертово пари с того момента, как Барри его предложил. Знал, что хотел от Барри намного больше, чем их взаимный флирт, намного больше, чем сам мог признать.  
  
И это никак не помогало, когда он смотрел весь день на них с Эйден. Когда они с Барри впервые столкнулись на лестнице, Лен подумал, что Барри с детьми как полудохлая рыба, выброшенная на берег. Но на самом деле Барри всего лишь понадобилось время, и он вел себя с Эйден абсолютно естественно, пел песни, играл с ней, давая Лену время без спешки приготовить поздний обед в квартире Барри.  
  
_«Дядя Барри»_ был для Лена сущей смертью, он это точно знал. Зная, что это не остановит его от падения, Лен согласился на приглашение Барри, по крайней мере, на расстрел он шел с открытыми глазами.  
  
Циско был вовсе не так плох, видимо раньше он много времени проводил с детьми, и как только он справился со своим «что за хрень я играю с ребенком Хитвейва пока Капитан Холод готовит ужин» замешательством — и это точно было замешательство, — он принялся рассказывать Эйден многочисленные истории о черепашках-ниндзя. Лен был рад, что он принес ей мешок игрушек вместе с несколькими фигурками.  
  
Когда с ужином было покончено, Циско уехал, после того, как Эйден посвятила его в почетные черепашки-ниндзя, и если бы Лиза это услышала, у нее с Леном состоялся бы интересный разговор. Эйден расстроилась из-за ухода Циско, даже немного поплакала, из-за чего Лен решил, что ее дневной сон был слишком коротким. Он накормил ее, а потом отнес на диван в кучу одеял, включив ей ее любимый фильм про персонифицированные чувства в головах людей. Красный парень всегда вызывал у Лена смех, потому что напоминал ему Мика.  
  
Спустя какое-то время робкий стук в дверь ознаменовал приход Барри, и Лен пропустил его в кухню.  
  
— Ты вернулся так скоро?  
  
— Да, я… просто хотел удостовериться, что все в порядке — сегодня днем, когда мы с Циско вломились к тебе.  
  
Барри уже дожевывал украденный кусочек пасты, стащенный из кастрюльки на плите Лена.  
  
— Циско нужна новая работа, а Мик будет искать новую няню в январе.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и покачал головой. Лен заметил, что его плечи слегка расслабились.  
  
— Удачи с этим.  
  
— Он казался не таким уж взволнованным, когда ушел.  
  
— Циско? Да, это же был первый раз, когда Циско тебя увидел после Феррис Эйр.  
  
Лен кивнул, припоминая, но стараясь не зацикливаться на этих воспоминаниях.  
  
Он бы с большим удовольствием это сделал, зная то, что знает сейчас — теперь это был не самый приятный момент в его жизни.  
  
— Эм… он тоже с ней поладил. С Эйден.  
  
— О, я ей нравлюсь только потому, что я пою ее любимые песни.  
  
Лен наклонил голову к плечу, дергая губами и пытаясь скрыть улыбку. В его груди потеплело.  
  
— Полагаю, ты не против того, что немного испортил твои планы на день.  
  
— Чт… о, нет, все хорошо. Мы с Циско можем когда угодно посмотреть кино, а он все равно хотел познакомиться с Эйден.  
  
— Он хотел?  
  
— А, да. Я показал Циско и Кейтлин фото со страницы Шоны в Фейсбуке.  
  
— Страница Шоны… в Фейсбуке.  
  
— Да, мы с ней зафрендились. — Барри достал телефон, открыл на нем приложение Фейсбук и дал мобильный Лену. — Видишь? У нее много красивых фото Эйден. Целый альбом. — Что… Это же просто фото!  
  
— Они отслеживаются. Что вообще Шона делает в соцсетях.  
  
Лен старался держать голос на нормальном уровне тона. Эйден в соседней комнате, судя по звукам, смотрела кино, но Лен злился.  
  
— Никто не может выйти тебя и Негодяев. Я уверен, что полиция не знает о Шоне, и фото Эйден точно никак не связаны с Миком.  
  
Лен нахмурился и пролистал аккаунт Барри, ища своих друзей.  
  
— И кто еще у тебя здесь?  
  
— Только Шона. В смысле, тебя и Лизы в Фейсбуке нет, а я как-то не подумал начать искать остальных Негодяев.  
  
Барри рассмеялся, будто бы это было смешно, но Лен даже не улыбнулся. Вверху страницы была красная кнопка, Лен ткнул на нее, и на весь экран выскочило напоминание.  
  
— Ты за моим Фейсбуком еще не следил?  
  
— Неа.  
  
Это было напоминание о планах на сегодняшний вечер.  
  
— Барри…  
  
Он почувствовал, как стоящий рядом с ним Барри напрягся — от него буквально повеяло напряжением, а голос стал холоднее.  
  
— Лен?  
  
— Почему ты не сказал, что сегодня вечером идешь на день рождения Шоны?  
  
— Эм-м-м… я хочу принять приглашение. Я забыл, что вечеринка сегодня, а ты идешь?  
  
Он поймал взгляд Лена, стоя с ним плечом к плечу.  
  
— Ты не пойдешь.  
  
— Что за… Черта с два!  
  
Барри выхватил телефон, и Лен увидел, что он открыл подробности сообщения. Он тут же выхватил телефон обратно.  
  
— Ты не пойдешь.  
  
Он собрался нажать «отклонить», но Барри улучил мгновение и быстро, что было неудивительно, забрал телефон обратно. Лен уставился на него.  
  
— Давай еще поспорим, я пойду!  
  
Барри больше не улыбался. Лен выпрямил спину и начал наступать на него, до минимума сокращая расстояние между ними.  
  
— «Большой сбор» означает собрание Негодяев и преступников, Барри, и это нарушает наш с тобой договор — ты весь вечер будешь собирать информацию о моих операциях.  
  
— О-о-о-о, так ты думаешь, что я собираюсь шпионить?! Да ладно, мы же пойдем как пара, думаю, ты сможешь сам за мной следить.  
  
Барри подмигнул, но это все это было сложным, потому что Лен вовсе не шутил.  
  
— Ладно, раз тебя пригласили как моего парня, а я не иду, то ты тоже отменяешь все планы на вечер.  
  
— Если ты не пойдешь, мне будет гораздо проще узнать всякие тайны, так ведь?  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся, блестя глазами, но это был один из немногих раз, когда Лен на это не повелся и был почти на грани.  
  
— Не надо.  
  
Его голос был ледяным, но Барри даже это не смутило.  
  
— Серьезно? Ты не пойдешь? Да ладно, это же будет весело!  
  
— Серьезно. Ты понимаешь, что…  
  
Раздался стук в дверь. Лен раздраженно выдохнул, еще секунду смотря на Барри прямо в дюймах от его лица, но потом отвернулся к двери.  
  
— Мик.  
  
— Кто нассал тебе в завтрак, дружище?  
  
Лен не стал скрывать свою злобу, Мик слишком хорошо его знал. Он просто оглянулся на Барри, Мик рассмеялся, а Барри почесал затылок, и напряжение, сковывающее его тело еще минуту назад, пропало.  
  
— Папа! — радостно захлопала сидящая на диване Эйден.  
  
— Привет, малышка.  
  
Мик улыбнулся довольной дочке, указывавшей пальчиком на экран.  
  
— …Воломка!  
  
— Снова Головоломка? — покачал головой Мик. — Ты ее испортишь.  
  
Лен рассеянно пожал плечами, Мик перевел взгляд с него на Барри, тоже дернул плечом и подошел к холодильнику взять пиво.  
  
— Чего вы опять воюете?  
  
Барри выпучил глаза, демонстративно глядя на Лена, но он только глаза закатил.  
  
— Барри хочет пойти на вечеринку Шоны.  
  
— А ты нет?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Это же должно быть очевидно.  
  
— Почему нет? Я пойду.  
  
— А как же Эйден?  
  
— Всего на час, Эйден тоже пойдет.  
  
— Разве вечеринка не в баре? — в замешательстве спросил Барри, но Мик только пожал плечами.  
  
— Что думаешь?  
  
Лен выгнул бровь, не удивляясь растущей неуверенности Барри. Это было хорошо, может быть, Барри смог понять, какие разные люди крутятся вокруг Лена, и что он, Барри, в этот круг совсем не вписывается.  
  
— Лиза знает, что ты не пойдешь?  
  
— Знает.  
  
Лен скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Вот почему она договорилась встретиться со мной здесь, чтобы выпить до того, как поехать?  
  
Лен почувствовал, что у него дергается глаз, а Барри разразился смехом.  
  
— Когда?  
  
Мик посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Сейчас, Ленни.  
  
Каждый раз в такие моменты Лен начинал жалеть, что он настолько сильно любит свою сестру. Она будто бы решила отплатить ему за это, разрушив его жизнь.  
  
— Я положу этому конец.  
  
Он схватил телефон со стола и нажал кнопку быстрого набора. Барри и Мик переглянулись за его спиной, явно думая, что Лен этого не заметит. Но на кухне было слишком много отражающих поверхностей. Звонок перекинулся на голосовую почту. В дверь постучали. В голове Лена что-то неприятно запульсировало. Он точно сегодня ночью кого-нибудь пристукнет.  
  
— Привет! — Лиза заглянула в дверь. — О, тут уже маленькая вечеринка! Барри, я так рада, что ты с нами! Я стучалась к тебе.  
  
Конечно, она стучалась к Барри, она пытается разрушить жизнь Лена, в конце концов.  
  
— Лиза.  
  
— О-о-о, Ленни, ты сегодня решил морозиться? — Лизу ухмыльнулся, но в ее взгляде читался урок. Она положила на стол увитый ленточками подарок и поставила рядом бутылку водки. — Мы на машине, да?  
  
— Я могу сесть за руль, — сказал Мик. — Я выпил только это. — Он потряс пивом.  
  
— Ты сядешь за руль и повезешь только Лизу, потому что мы с Барри не едем.  
  
— Те-тя Лиззи!  
  
— Малышка Эйден! — Лиза, полностью игнорируя Лена, широко заулыбалась и с показной жизнерадостностью прошагала в гостиную, оставив Лена кипятиться в одиночестве. Использовать Эйден в качестве буфера было нечестно, но Лиза всегда играла грязно.  
  
— Барри, мы никуда не пойдем.  
  
— Кажется, это не в твоей компетенции, дорогой.  
  
Глаза Барри опасно сверкнули. Список тех, кто будет убит сегодня ночью руками Лена рос с каждой минутой. Лиза, Барри, кто знает, кто будет следующим?  
  
Лиза заглянула на кухню, держа на руках Эйден, все еще завернутую в одеяло.  
  
— Почему никто еще не наливает?  
  
— Давай я.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся и шагнул к кухонным шкафам, собираясь достать оттуда бог знает что.  
  
— Ты придешь на вечеринку Шоны, да, Барри?  
  
— Мы не…  
  
— С удовольствием. В бассейне Шона была такой милой, так что, думаю, будет мне рада.  
  
— Ну конечно, — сказал Мик таким тоном, будто бы все было решено.  
  
— Ленни? — улыбнулась Лиза, словно победа была за ней.  
  
— Лиза, я не думаю, что брать Барри с нами — хорошая идея, — прорычал Лен, щурясь на сестру. Она должна понимать, почему это плохая идея, видеть все десять причин как минимум.  
  
— Почему ты такой сердитый, Ленни? — притворно надулась Лиза, глумясь над ним, явно слишком радуясь происходящему. Она позволила Эйден выкрутиться из ее рук и спуститься на пол. Девочка схватила рисунок, чтобы показать его отцу, а Лиза взяла стакан из рук Барри.  
  
— Ты забыла о том, что мой парень работает в полиции?  
  
Конечно, Лен не мог сказать ей истинных причин, но она и сама должна была все понимать.  
  
— Хм?  
  
Мик оторвался от созерцания каракуль Эйден. Барри напрягся. Лен использовал преимущество.  
  
— Пацан обычный значок, Мик.  
  
— Да неужели? — Мик смерил взглядом Барри и Лена, и Лен откинулся назад, с усмешкой потягивая напиток, который дал ему Барри. А потом он сделал еще глоток, потому что вкус был на удивление приятным.  
  
— Я просто криминалист.  
  
Барри переминался с ноги на ноги, то и дело прикладываясь к своему стакану, хотя, как Лен знал, это ему совсем не могло помочь. Может, Барри делал такие вкусные напитки, потому что сам он не мог напиться, и ему оставалось только наслаждаться вкусом.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты с ним встречаешься?  
  
Мик указал на Лена, и тот выразительно фыркнул.  
  
— Спасибо за вотум доверия. Рад узнать о твоих приоритетах.  
  
— А, я знаю, что у Лена есть срок, но это не проблема. Мой отец тоже в тюрьме.  
  
Это… Барри решил подмазаться? Лен резко повернулся к нему, недоумевая, ведь он же собирался оградить свои родственные отношения с семьей Уэстов от Негодяев. Это было ошибкой, учитывая что…  
  
— Видишь, Ленни, никаких проблем. — Улыбка Лизы сегодня светилась как солнце. Она поставила пустой стакан на стойку. — Шона обожает Барри, Барри обожает тебя, и ты сам сказал, что Барри мы можем доверять. Или не можем, Ленни?  
  
Он еще не знал, как и когда, но точно понимал, что за это сестре точно отомстит.  
  
— Конечно, — слова сами вырвались из него. Его челюсть ныла от напряжения, ладонь сжалась в кулак, но ситуация была патовой — трое на одного, и он никак не мог позволить Барри пойти в бар к Негодяям без него.  
  
— Итак, решено, мы идем. — улыбнулась Лиза и склонила голову к плечу, Лен узнал этот жеста, сестра переняла его от него.  
  
— Это будет весело, — добавил Лен без особого веселья в голосе, залпом опустошив свой стакан.


	17. Знаменитые последние слова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик: vera-nic

Прыгнув на переднее сиденье, Лиза тут же принялась наслаждаться забавным видом своего брата и Барри, зажатых сзади по обе стороны от автомобильного кресла Эйден. Ленни что-то недовольно протянул, и Лиза исподтишка сфотографировала их и отправила снимок Айрис, подписав его _«Ворчун в веселой повозке»._  
  
Они с Айрис должны были встретиться завтра за ланчем, причем Лиза с каждым разом все больше убеждалась в том, что отношения Лена и Барри — лучшее, что могло случиться не только с ее братом, но и с ней самой. У нее появилась подруга, _настоящая_ подруга, и ее жизнь стала такой интересной и полной событий, какой не была уже долгое время. Конечно, не стоило забывать об угрозе, нависшей над ней и братом, но сейчас Лиза как никогда была уверена в том, что все будет хорошо. В конце концов, на их стороне — супергерой, а у их отца — ее бывший и какой-то мелкий гопник.  
  
— Мальчики, у вас там все хорошо? — обернулась она.  
  
— Чудненько.  
  
— Замечательно.  
  
Усмехнувшись, она довольно откинулась на спинку сиденья. Вечер обещал быть отличным. Все шло как надо, даже более чем. Ленни должен понять, что Барри хорошо уживается не только с ней, с Эйден и слабостями Лена, но и со всем прочим в его жизни. Рано или поздно им придется как-то утрясти отношения Флэша и Капитана Холода, и с небольшой помощью они могли бы двинуться в правильном направлении. С одной стороны подталкивая Барри к тому, чтобы впустить Лена в свою личную жизнь, с другой ее работой стало следить за тем, чтобы Лен не пытался отдалить Барри от своей.  
  
Она должна была убедиться в том, что Барри в состоянии принять Лена всего, таким, каков он есть, и если он не сможет этого сделать, то лучше выяснить это как можно скорее. Хотя, учитывая все, что Лиза видела до сих пор, она не слишком волновалась по этому поводу. Может быть, по какой-то странной иронии, Барри очень даже неплохо уживется с Негодяями.  


***

  
  
Барри не мог понять, почему из-за такой мелочи Лен вел себя как последний засранец. Вряд ли это было из-за того, что они никогда не обсуждали свои отношения с позиции Флэша и Капитана Холода… Черт, даже когда Барри предотвратил ограбление, которое устроил Лен, и взорвал его мотоцикл, Лен не был в таком дурном расположении духа. Но, что бы ни было тому причиной, они все-таки вместе ехали на вечеринку, так что им обоим можно было бы использовать ситуацию по полной.  
  
Такие мысли, правда, не мешали ему нервничать всю дальнейшую поездку, по мере того, как напряжение Лена возрастало. Беспокойно барабаня пальцами по сиденью, Барри заметил, что руки Лена тоже выдают волнение, они никогда не замирали на месте, постоянно двигаясь, и, как только машина припарковалась, Лен, позволив Мику вытащить Эйден с ее кресла, нарочито медленно вылез из автомобиля в вечернюю прохладу.  
  
Они остановились возле входа в какой-то незнакомый бар, и Барри, дрожа от озноба, пожалел, что не надел куртку потеплее. Лен был одет в свою обычную кожаную куртку, которая выглядела тоже довольно легкой, но, казалось, к холоду он был невосприимчив. Он решительно подошел к Барри и без смущения стиснул его талию мертвой хваткой.  
  
— Ты будешь возле меня, пока я не разрешу и не отпущу тебя, — прошипел Лен ему в ухо, и Барри, поначалу дернувшись, повернул голову и так же шепотом переспросил:  
  
— Отпустишь?  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь сделать это, Барри?  
  
Барри уже ничего не хотел и знал, что он здесь на чужой территории. Лен был на взводе и вел себя очень странно, с каждой секундой становясь все более отстраненным. Барри тоже было не по себе, но он признавал, что сейчас не время и не место спорить, так что он с усилием выдавил из себя:  
  
— Ладно, как скажешь.  
  
Не то чтобы он на самом деле собирался спрашивать разрешение на что бы то ни было, но Лену придется просто смириться с этим.  
  
— Эй, вы там нацеловались уже? — проворчал Мик.  
  
Лен усмехнулся и чмокнул Барри в щеку. Поцелуй не показался Барри ласковым и нежным, и он уже начинал жалеть о своем решении, поскольку, очевидно, Лен собирался быть полным мудаком весь вечер.  
  
Лиза ждала их у открытой двери, рядом, с Эйден на плечах, одетой в теплый голубой комбинезон, стоял Мик. Эйден интересовалась у папы, почему дядя Лен злится на Барри. Почувствовав себя ослом, Барри виновато улыбнулся Мику, но тот лишь махнул рукой, и Лен завел его внутрь. На двери бара висело объявление о том, что заведение закрыто на спецобслуживание. Они оставили свои куртки в гардеробе, рука Лена вернулась на талию Барри, и, не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд, Лен подтолкнул его вперед.  
  
В баре пахло сигаретным дымом и пивом, громко звучала музыка, работал телевизор, повсюду раздавались голоса и смех, однако, Барри напрягся. Здесь было гораздо меньше народа, чем он ожидал. Не зная, что бар окажется закрытым для частной вечеринки, он думал, что здесь будут обычные посетители. Нет, конечно, здесь присутствовало больше людей, чем на любом дне рождения Барри, но потеряться в толпе — как он надеялся, — не выйдет. Особенно с удерживающей его рукой Лена.  
  
Послышались крики приветствия в их сторону. «Снарт!», «Посмотрите, кто пришел!», «Холод, ты все-таки приехал?», а один парень даже хлопнул Лена по плечу, интересуясь, как у него дела. Хватка на талии Барри не ослабла ни на секунду, когда Лен, ответив, представил Барри этому парню, которого назвал Джоуи, а затем подвел его к стойке бара. Лиза тем временем уже начала с кем-то беседовать.  
  
— Кто это был?  
  
— Сантини, никто.  
  
Голос Лена прозвучал равнодушно, небрежно ответив, Лен скользнул взглядом по толпе и сосредоточился на…  
  
— Вы приехали!  
  
Шона чуть ли не взвизгнула и, раскинув руки, телепортировалась прямо перед Леном, чтобы обнять его, заодно прихватив в объятия и Барри. В этот момент Барри пытался вспомнить — должен ли он по официальной версии знать о ее способностях. Шона повернулась спиной, строя глазки какому-то парню, и Барри отступил от нее и улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, Шона. С днем рождения!  
  
Она с улыбкой ответила, что рада видеть его, а Лен поздравил ее больше похожим на себя голосом.  
  
— Спасибо, Лен. Я на самом деле очень рада, что вы приехали.  
  
— Мы просто заскочили ненадолго.  
  
— Да ладно, оставайтесь, повеселитесь, расслабьтесь хоть на этот раз.  
  
Она отвернулась и радостно закричав «Эйден!», исчезла, через секунду появившись возле Мика.  
  
— Бу! — раздался взволнованный писк, и Барри улыбнулся, разглядывая их через плечо Лена. Было довольно странно видеть Эйден в таком месте, слишком милую и маленькую для бара, может, и не такого замухрышного, как «Святые и грешники», но все равно не высший класс. Но, казалось, Эйден здесь нравилось, она что-то ворковала и улыбалась, и все тут же принялись сюсюкаться с ней. Должно быть, она привыкла к этому месту или к этим людям и с радостью позволила Шоне взять себя на руки, пока ее отец доставал пакет с подарком.  
  
— Снарт.  
  
Чей-то знакомый голос привлек внимание Барри, и он оторвал взгляд от милой сцены.  
  
— Мардон.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть.  
  
Мардон протянул руку, и Лен, отпустив Барри, пожал ее.  
  
— Взаимно.  
  
Его голос снова стал ледяным и нарочито протяжным.  
  
— Слышал, ты был занят, не видел тебя в последнее время. Наверное, это благодаря… — Очаровательно улыбаясь, Мардон повернулся к Барри. — …Этому парню…  
  
Улыбка соскользнула с его лица, и сердце Барри тревожно забилось.  
  
Мардон узнал его? Мог он узнать его? Мысли мелькали в его голове со скоростью миля в минуту — _подождите, черт, нет, вот черт, это плохо, это совсем нехорошо, план, ему нужен план, это ужасно, это мегаужасно_ — почему голос в его голове вдруг стал голосом Циско? — _хуже не бывает_ — точно, он паникует совсем как Циско — _почему все вдруг замерли, почему все стало так медленно_ — ах, правильно, это он сам ускорился. Да он просто в панике.  
  
На какое-то долгое для него мгновение, секунду для остального мира, Барри взял передышку, чтобы успокоиться и не рвануть из этого бара, прихватив Лена с собой.  
Он мог сделать это.  
  
Мир вернулся на прежнее место.  
  
— Барри Аллен?  
  
Мардон знал его имя?!  
  
— Единственный и неповторимый, — ответил Лен холодно и в то же время просто, безошибочно опуская руку Барри на плечи.  
  
— Мы встречались?  
  
Собственный голос показался Барри сдавленным и писклявым, на мгновение пальцы Лена сжали ему плечо.  
  
— Ты сын Джо Уэста.  
  
— О-о-о… О! Черт… Ты… я понял… Ты — Марк Мардон, — бессвязно залепетал Барри. Погодный Мастер. Придержи коней, Аллен. — Ты… Джо… верно. О… да… нет… Мне кажется, мы где-то пересекались.  
  
Он тряс головой, махал руками, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, хотя совершенно его не чувствовал. Мардон не знал, что Барри был Флэшем, он просто знал, что Барри — сын того человека, которого он очень хотел убить. Барри был почти благодарен вселенной за этот маленький подарок, правда, все могло обернуться намного хуже.  
  
  
— Барри — запретная зона. Он мой бойфренд.  
  
Лен спас его от дальнейшего бессвязного бормотания тоном, не терпящим возражений, и тут Барри понял, что изменилось в его манере говорить с того момента, как они вышли из машины. Он разговаривал голосом Капитана Холода.  
  
— Твой — кто?  
  
Мардон, с нотками рычания в прозвучавших словах, сделал шаг ближе, разглядывая руку Лена у Барри на плече. Лен чуть заметно выпрямился, Барри бы даже не почувствовал, если бы не прижимался к его боку.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я стану повторять.  
  
Барри не мог повернуть голову, но он совершенно ясно услышал угрожающую ухмылку в голосе Лена. Лен говорил так, словно это была далеко не первая его стычка с Мардоном.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что он из полиции, Снарт? Его отец детектив? А сестра репортер? Его зять — коп. Ты знаешь что…  
  
— Семья Уэстов, Эдди Тоун — добропорядочные граждане с безупречной репутацией. Да, я знаю. — Лен легко повел рукой, словно отмахиваясь от ситуации. На секунду Барри оглянулся по сторонам и заметил, как несколько человек следят за их разговором, и что Шона с Миком тоже озабоченно посматривают на них. Он нервно сглотнул. — Но вот в чем дело. Мне наплевать.  
  
— Наплевать? А ты знаешь, с кем сотрудничает Уэст, Снарт? — прошипел Мардон, и Барри краем глаза заметил, что Шона передала Эйден обратно в руки Мика. Барри снова напрягся.  
  
— Знаю. Но вот что ты не знаешь, Мардон, так это то, что у его золотого мальчика нет ангельских крылышек. Я надеюсь, в твоих исследованиях упоминается, кто его настоящий отец? Барри не волнует то, чем мы занимаемся, как и то, что Уэст сотрудничает с Флэшем. Он здесь, потому что я так хочу, и для тебя этого должно быть достаточно.  
  
Вероятно, в первый раз Барри оценил умение Лена красиво лгать.  
  
В этот момент рядом с Мардоном в клубах черного дыма возникла Шона.  
  
— Все в порядке, детка? — озабоченно спросила она, положив ладонь ему на грудь.  
И… о, да. Теперь все встало на свои места. В нужном контексте Барри припомнил драгоценности, которые она носила, украденные штучки с фотографий уголовных дел, навалившихся на него в последнее время, из длинной череды грабежей Погодного Мастера, которые Флэш был не в состоянии предотвратить.  
  
— Ты знала об этом, Бу?  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Аллен — значок.  
  
— Что? Ну, конечно, знала. — Она подмигнула Барри. — Он очень милый значок, и кого вообще это волнует? Холод ручается за него.  
  
— Он — сын Джо Уэста.  
  
Глаза Шоны удивленно распахнулись, она в замешательстве посмотрела на Барри.  
  
— У тебя, наверное, очень белая мать…  
  
— Я приемный, — прервал ее Барри, вдруг вспомнив, что Лен был смешанной расы, и, должно быть, Шона сделала неправильные выводы. — И чтобы ты знал. — Он повернулся к Мардону, выйдя вперед из-под защиты Лена. — Может, я и работаю в полиции, но я умею отделять работу от личной жизни. Я здесь с Леном, потому что меня пригласила Шона, и я не собираюсь говорить о делах или портить кому-то жизнь. Чтобы не заморачивать никого такими вещами, как многочисленные случаи ограбления ювелирных магазинов, мне пришлось целыми днями сидеть, изучая улики весь последний месяц, или тот случай ограбления банка три месяца назад, когда ты лицом к лицу столкнулся с Флэшем. — Барри натянуто улыбнулся удивленно смотрящему на него Марку. — Я просто делаю свою работу, и обычно я оставляю ее на работе, Погодный Мастер. И именно поэтому завтра я не отправлюсь на работу, внезапно озаренный догадкой, где могут быть ворованные украшения, если ты не собираешься портить вечер своей подружке и моему бойфренду из-за того, что я оказался здесь.  
  
Он закончил на уверенной ноте, вполне довольный собой, скрестил на груди руки и сжал челюсти, хотя, последовавшая за его речью тишина заставила его вспотеть. Затем медленно лицо Мардона прояснилось, он усмехнулся и присвистнул сквозь зубы.  
  
— Ничего себе, Аллен. Такого я от тебя не ожидал. Думаю, ты не так уж плох, как мне казалось.  
  
Барри усмехнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как напряжение в нем постепенно испаряется. Шона поцеловала Марка в щеку, а Лен, снова положив руку Барри на плечо, извинился перед другой парой, чтобы заказать выпивку.  
  
Барри не заметил, как они очутились возле дальней стойки бара, в углу, подальше от других гостей. Вслед за Леном он положил локти на деревянную столешницу и, вздохнув, наклонился и прошептал:  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Лен. Я понятия не имел, что он будет здесь.  
  
— Я знал.  
  
— До меня дошло только сейчас, хочешь верь или нет.  
  
Что-то внутри неприятно свербило. Почему Лен не сказал ему про Мардона? Не смог сделать это из-за Лизы и Мика?  
  
Лен заказал выпивку, за которую бармен денег не взял.  
  
— Снарт!  
  
Еще один парень, на этот раз блондин, хлопнул Лена по плечу, тот повернулся к незнакомцу, окидывая его тяжелым взглядом, который Барри хоть и видел прежде, но очень давно. Стоявший возле незнакомого блондина парень оказался Хартли Рэтэуэем. Зашибись. Ну просто вау. Сначала Мардон, теперь еще и этот? Барри постарался сделать вид, что не узнает его, пока Лен не представил их, как Джеймса и Хартли. Неа. Никогда не встречал. Впервые вижу. Приятно познакомиться. Ага.  
Хартли незаинтересованно и вежливо поздоровался, пожал ему руку, никак не показывая, что узнает его, но Барри все равно почувствовал себя неуклюжей черепахой, когда Лен небрежно обнял его, за талию на этот раз, и кратко сжал рукой, предупреждая воздержаться от вопросов, откуда Хартли и Джеймс знают Шону. Затем Лен непринужденно поздравил их с каким-то очередным делом, и у Барри был свой ответ, разве что… с каких это пор Рэтэуэй стал Негодяем?  
  
Улыбка Хартли казалась почтительной и равнодушной, но взгляд был цепким, когда он повернулся к Лену, и Барри в который раз задался вопросом, как много Хартли мог узнать о его личности из данных, которые он украл. С его-то интеллектом такие знания могли быть стопроцентной ставкой. Вопрос был в том, стоило ли предупреждать об этом Лена.  
  
Лен уже избавлялся от них.  
  
— Идите, детки, веселитесь. Харт, не позволяй Джеймсу выигрывать в дартс только ради того, чтобы потешить его самолюбие.  
  
На какую-то секунду его взгляд смягчился, но затем лицо снова стало нейтральным.  
  
— «Харт»?  
  
Лен холодно усмехнулся.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я называл его Крысоловом за стаканчиком?  
  
Лен повернулся к нему, выгнув бровь, и Барри вздохнул. Никаких разговоров о Негодяях, все понятно.  
  
— Как Шона оплатила все это? Аренду бара, выпивку?  
  
— Она и не платила.  
  
— А кто?  
  
Если бы они сейчас были дома, Лен бы вздохнул, Барри был почти уверен. Но вместо этого Лен саркастично посмотрел на него, как будто ответ был самой очевидной вещью на свете.  
  
— Я.  
  
— Ты?  
  
Барри недоверчиво взглянул на него, оглядел бар, гостей в нем, и тут у него в мозгу щелкнуло.  
  
Происходящее было не просто «Шона, ее друзья и парочка случайно затесавшихся Негодяев». Это было полноценное _Событие в Кругу Негодяев_. Здесь собралась вся организованная преступность, мафия или как ее там. Круг общения Шоны состоял из Негодяйского истеблишмента и местных бандитов, или что-то типа того, как, например, Сантини и бог знает кто еще, металюдей и всех прочих. Барри просто не смог сразу понять это, то и дело отвлекаясь на Лена. Рэтэуэй и Джеймс играли в дартс, чуть поодаль за столом сидел Рой Биволо с какими-то людьми, которые совершенно точно были ворами, и дела которых были связаны с работой Барри в участке или Флэш-бизнесом. Блин, да Барри сейчас был просто счастлив, что здесь не оказалось Роско Диллона или Кайла Нимбуса.  
  
Внезапно с каким-то неприятным чувством Барри подумал — что он, черт возьми, делает здесь? В то же время он заметил сколько пар глаз рассматривают их с Леном. Бандиты, обслуга, все пялятся на них, словно Лен — некая точка притяжения, о которой знают все присутствующие здесь, словно все вращается вокруг него.  
  
Потому что Лен не просто уголовник. Лен — босс. Мафиозный босс. Он — предводитель Негодяев. Человек, который убил главу преступного клана Сантини. Не просто какого-то мелкого убийцу, а крупного дельца с репутацией. Преступление, опасность, деньги и власть. Лен не просто использовал здесь свой «холодный» голос, он и был здесь Холодом. И Холод не печет свадебные торты, не ходит в боулинг и не смотрит «Нетфликс», пока его парень спит на диване. Не переставляет посуду в шкафах. Для этих людей Лен был совсем другим человеком. Для Лизы, Мика, может быть, даже для Шоны, но не для людей вроде Мардона.  
  
Барри вдруг стало не по себе. Кажется, он все-таки облажается. А скорее всего — уже облажался. И ставки здесь были намного выше, чем он предполагал.  
  
Допив из стакана, он повернулся к Лену. Все вокруг смотрели на Лена. А Лен наблюдал за Барри.  
  
— Я все испортил, да?  
  
Словно пытаясь прочитать его мысли, Лен прищурился, и, очевидно, удовлетворенный тем, что увидел, знаком показал бармену налить Барри еще. Без сомнения, Лен был в приоритете перед другими посетителями. Как Барри мог не заметить того, что все здесь подчинялись Лену? Даже Лиза и Мик ждали их у входа.  
  
— Ты не знал.  
  
Барри поморщился. Это случилось. Они были здесь. И теперь ему нужно выдержать все это.  
  
— Как мне сделать все правильно?  
  
— Правильно?  
  
Лен подвинул подставку под стакан, ставя перед Барри свежий напиток.  
  
— Что я должен… — Барри провел рукой по волосам и наклонился ближе к нему, понижая голос. — Это понятно. Ты босс. Я все понял, ладно? Это — твоя территория, мне здесь не место. Но поскольку я уже здесь… Как я должен себя вести? Чего ожидают от меня эти люди? — Он перевел дыхание. — Мне нужно вести себя как крутая и неприступная жена босса? Или висеть на тебе как твоя пассия? Может быть, невинный и безумно влюбленный криминалист не в своей тарелке больше подойдет?  
  
Лен насмешливо фыркнул, на долю секунды расслабившись.  
  
— Ты только что назвал себя _женой босса_?  
  
Барри пытался не улыбнуться, напряжение потихоньку покидало его плечи.  
  
— Если я с тобой, и это настоящая причина, из-за которой ты не хотел, чтобы я был здесь?  
  
Лен потягивал свой напиток, небрежно поглядывая вокруг, и Барри теперь знал, что этот взгляд совсем неслучаен. Скользнув рукой по спине Барри, Лен лениво ласкал ее большим пальцем, и Барри проследил за его взглядом. Он понял, почему они сидят именно здесь, в дальнем углу бара — отсюда просматривалось все помещение.  
  
— Тебе не нужно играть какую-то специальную роль, Барри. С Мардоном все получилось очень хорошо и естественно.  
  
Барри кивнул, чувствуя себя чуть более взволнованным, чем ему хотелось бы.  
  
— Нет чего-то, что я должен делать и не делать?  
  
Пристальный взгляд прошелся по нему лезвием бритвы, Лен наклонился ближе и ухмыльнулся. Барри не мог не заметить, как этот взгляд замер на его губах, а затем вернулся к глазам.  
  
— Ну, поскольку ты быстро схватил суть, для тебя не будет неожиданностью, что мое слово здесь закон. — Он придвинулся еще ближе, рука скользнула Барри на поясницу. — Хочешь бросить мне вызов, сделай это не при всех.  
  
Барри кивнул, Лен был очень близко, его нос щекотал Барри шею.  
  
— Что-то еще?  
  
Рука Лена скользнула под рубашку, большой палец теперь ласкал голую кожу, и — черт — сейчас было совсем не то время, чтобы бороться с эрекцией.  
  
— Еще кое-что. Я собираюсь прикасаться к тебе. Часто. Будь готов и не сопротивляйся. Привилегия босса — демонстрировать то, к чему не может прикоснуться никто другой.  
  
Голос Лена был одновременно горячим и ледяным, и от этого противопоставления либидо Барри взмолилось о пощаде. Чужие пальцы продолжали скользить по коже, и Барри знал, что его дыхание чуть более прерывистое, чем это положено в приличном обществе. По крайней мере, они сидели вдалеке от всех, хотя Барри помнил направленные на них взгляды.  
  
— Значит, все-таки пассия... — напряженно прошептал Барри, и Лен имел наглость поцеловать его в шею, нежно коснувшись кожи губами, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы напомнить Барри прошлую ночь на кухне. Определенно, у Барри в ближайшем будущем возникнет настоящая проблема.  
  
— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, Барри, я бы сказал, что ты наслаждаешься этим.  
  
Барри шумно выдохнул через нос.  
  
— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы сказал, что ты делаешь это из мести.  
  
Лен усмехнулся ему в шею — ну опять черт возьми! — и наконец отстранился, отпуская Барри.  
  
— Ты заработал право пообщаться. Иди веселись, — усмехнулся он, и Барри подумал — переживет ли он этот вечер?


	18. Пассия и последствия

Барри немного пообщался с Шоной, с Миком и Эйден, пока те не уехали домой, и с Лизой, которая незаметно подмигнула ему с намеком на _«отлично сработано»_ , пока никто не видел. Затем у него состоялся неловкий разговор с Хартли и Джеймсом, а в какой-то момент Лиза даже познакомила его с Биволо, которого одна из девушек назвала «настоящим художником». Барри понятия не имел, что ему со всем этим делать.  
  
Но главным образом в промежутках между разговорами Барри зависал с Леном. По сути, здесь он знал только тех, кто пытался убить его или членов его семьи, ну или тех, кого он бы с радостью посадил за решетку, правда это бы грозило раскрытием его личности. Суд еще не вынес вердикт по делу Хартли.  
  
Лен время от времени представлял его кому-нибудь, потом не давал Барри отойти от себя, обсуждал с ним хоккей, фанатом которого он, очевидно, был. В зависании с Леном имелись существенные недостатки. А именно то, что Лен _постоянно трогал его_. И то, как он делал это, заставляло Барри чувствовать себя каким-то выставленным на всеобщее обозрение трофеем. С одной стороны, это унижало его достоинство, но с другой — прежде никто никогда не выставлял его трофеем и не стремился показать в выгодном свете. От этого Барри испытывал необычайно острые ощущения.  
  
К тому же ему было очень трудно оставаться «самим собой», потому что «сам собой» он давно бы заехал Лену локтем в живот за то, что тот всякий раз, стоило Барри оказаться поблизости, бесцеремонно залезал рукой в его задний карман, как будто в этом не было ничего особенного, или за то, как Лен хватал его за задницу, поглаживая голую кожу под рубашкой. От всего этого дыхание у Барри сбивалось. Лен наклонялся к нему слишком близко, чтобы прошептать что-нибудь на ухо — всякую ерунду о людях, с которыми они только что разговаривали, а в один момент Лен задержался, прихватил губами его мочку, а потом тихонько дунул ему в ухо. От этого Барри задрожал всем телом и чуть не сгорел на месте.  
  
Все это была демонстрация власти, и даже не по отношению к самому Барри — тем самым Лен посылал сигнал остальным присутствовавшим здесь людям. Теперь, когда все знали, где работает Барри, и Джоуи Сантини и еще пара человек спросили его об этом, Лен всем своим видом словно говорил: _«Посмотрите-ка, что у меня есть»_ , симпатичный мальчик из полиции, готовый рисковать своей работой ради того, чтобы быть с Капитаном Холодом.  
  
Несмотря на все это, Барри все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда во время разговора с Шоной и ее друзьями, Лен подошел к нему, обнял за талию, потянул в сторону и прошептал на ухо:  
  
— Кое-кто говорит, что я уделяю тебе мало внимания.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Не люблю подобные инсинуации.  
  
В голосе Лена послышалось рычание, и Барри очень захотелось узнать, что же именно сказал этот «кое-кто». Он уже собирался сказать что-то вроде _«Ты мой герой»_ , но подумал, что шутка будет совершенно не к месту. Вместо этого, Барри позволил прижать себя спиной к барной стойке и смущенно разглядывал, как Лен с потемневшими глазами теребит верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке. Зажатый между стойкой и Леном, Барри чувствовал себя словно раздетым на публике, и ждал, что последует за этим.  
  
— У тебя есть футболка под рубашкой?  
  
Почему-то Лен казался сейчас выше него, хотя был ниже Барри на целый дюйм. Наверное, потому что Барри откинулся назад, а Лен находился слишком близко.  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
Лен дернул верхнюю пуговицу.  
  
— Сними это, — сказал он довольно громко.  
  
Это уже становилось нелепым. Барри почувствовал, что щеки вспыхнули, он подавил в себе желание отпустить язвительный комментарий о стриптизе и проигнорировать требование. _«Пассия Капитана Холода»_ неоновой вывеской загорелось у него в мозгу. Он попытался справиться с дрожащим голосом, надеясь, что сможет заговорить дерзко, и потянулся к следующей пуговице, подбирая слова:  
  
— Ты просто хочешь увидеть мои руки, — наконец сказал он.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Лен посмотрел на клетчатые рукава его рубашки.  
  
— Допустим.  
  
Едва справляясь с дыханием, Барри наклонился к нему и дразнящим голосом прошептал:  
  
— Ты правда этого хочешь?  
  
Шепот Лена теперь послышался возле его уха.  
  
— Нет, если тебе неприятно. Но я хочу, чтобы все здесь поняли положение вещей, и я всегда был сторонником эффективности наглядного примера.  
  
Это было довольно многословным способом сказать _«Да, Барри, я хочу раздеть тебя в этом баре»._  
  
— И ради этого ты собираешься избавить меня от одежды?  
  
Они стояли слишком близко, Барри со своего ракурса не мог видеть выражение на лице Лена, и, искоса поглядывая на него и держась за пуговицу рубашки, свободной рукой машинально потянулся к шлевке на его джинсах.  
  
— Видишь ли, Барри. — Лен придвинулся еще ближе, Барри уже ощущал жар его тела. — Каждый человек из моего круга слышал о том, что ты мой бойфренд. Я просто помечаю свою территорию. — Ладонь Лена скользнула Барри на грудь, и он приказал своему телу не реагировать. Это была обреченная на провал миссия, но он хотя бы попытался. — Показываю остальным, что ты для них под запретом. — Когда Лен говорил, его губы касались шеи Барри. Со стороны могло показаться, что он шепчет какие-то нежности, и Барри судорожно вцепился ему в свитер.  
— Наше маленькое шоу призвано показать людям, что ты не только принадлежишь мне, но я могу делать все, что захочу, и мне плевать на их мнение. Они могут оставить свою гомофобную херню дома.  
  
В голосе Лена прозвучала боль, и это было бы прекрасно, если бы за его словами не последовал укус за мочку уха. Барри затрепетал. Какое счастье, что они стояли в темном углу.  
  
— «Показать людям», это еще мягко сказано, — задыхаясь, прошептал Барри, когда пальцы Лена замерли возле пояса его джинсов и залезли внутрь. Барри чувствовал себя какой-то потаскушкой. Он был уверен, что у них есть зрители.  
  
— Я доказываю, что готов похвастаться тобой, и уверен в том, как ты среагируешь на мои действия.  
  
Барри едва мог дышать.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что ты собираешься трахнуть меня на этой барной стойке.  
  
Лен усмехнулся.  
  
— Видел бы ты себя, Барри. Тогда бы ты не стал винить меня в том, что я веду себя немного собственнически.  
  
Боже, оказывается, Барри еще не все знал о склонности Лена ревновать. Худшее было в том, что Лен даже не будет ему ничем обязан за это.  
  
— Ты все еще хочешь снять с меня рубашку? Пока мой мозг не расплавился от того, как ты целуешь мою шею?  
  
— М-м-м…  
  
Дразнящий звук защекотал кожу, и Барри проклял все божества на свете, разрешая Лену расстегнуть все пуговицы и стащить рубашку со своих плеч. Под рубашкой у него была футболка, стриптиза все равно бы не получилось, но Барри никогда не нравилось, как он выглядел в футболке. Его руки казались слишком тощими и длинными, и она смотрелась на нем мешковато, но то, как Лен, чуть отступив, посмотрел на него, было своего рода комплиментом.  
  
Лен взял со стойки выпивку, и Барри получил минутную передышку. Джинсы ужасно жали в паху, но это была отдельная история.  
  
— И что мне теперь делать со своей рубашкой? — спросил Барри, осушив стакан. По крайней мере, он мог заслужить репутацию человека, умеющего пить.  
  
Полностью сняв с него рубашку, Лен отдал ее бармену, пообещав Барри, что она будет в гардеробе вместе с его курткой. Затем он, небрежно потягивая выпивку, в самодовольной манере завел разговор с придурками Сантини. Его рука снова скользнула Барри в задний карман джинсов. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Барри мог заметить, как жадно люди — и мужчины, и женщины — смотрели на них. Хотя, трудно было сказать, привлекал ли их Барри, или они просто завидовали тому, что он единственный, кто мог вешаться на Лена.  
  
К тому времени, как к ним подошел Марк Мардон и спросил, не желает ли Барри сыграть в пул, Барри был настолько на взводе, что моментально согласился.  
  
— Сыграешь со мной, со Снартом играть совсем невесело, он никогда не проигрывает.  
  
Барри отстранился от Лена, одновременно испытывая чувство облегчения и потери. Ему нужен был свежий воздух, любой воздух, не пропитанный сексуальной энергией Лена, и все же Барри было жаль оставлять его.  
  
— Тогда тебе повезло, я давно не играл.  
  
Игра проходила на удивление мирно, они вели разговор о хоккее, о том, насколько успешны в этом сезоне Keystone Combines, и Барри с удивлением понял, что играет не так уж плохо. Его движения были сосредоточенными и скоординированными, сработала память мышц, а Марк оказался довольно дружественным противником. Вот бы так было, когда Барри надевал костюм Флэша.  
  
Марк забил шар в лузу.  
  
— Уэст знает о тебе и Снарте?  
  
Барри пытался сосредоточиться, наблюдая, как тот намечает следующий удар, и ответил секунду спустя:  
  
— Джо? М… ну вроде как. Какое-то время мы скрывали, но… на прошлой неделе я признался ему… фактически.  
  
— Хм, и как он это воспринял?  
  
Марк промахнулся и кивнул Барри, показывая его очередь, как будто они говорили о чем-то таком же незначительном, как хоккей.  
  
Поджав губы, Барри вскользь ударил кием по шару и нахмурился.  
  
— Можешь себе представить. Обычные вещи: _я себя погублю, он заставит страдать людей, которые мне дороги, я сошел с ума, меня обманули_ и все такое прочее.  
  
Марк усмехнулся и вынул белый шар из угловой лузы, он явно выигрывал эту партию.  
  
— Звучит справедливо. Понимаешь, тут все дело во враждебности. Не знаю, рассказывал ли тебе Уэст, но он был там, когда Снарт помог мне и другим Негодяям сбежать из маленькой тюрьмы Флэша.  
  
Да, разговор заходил не в то русло.  
  
— Правда? Ну, я знаю, что иногда Джо сотрудничает с Флэшем. Отдел по металюдям и все такое.  
  
Барри очень тревожило — собирался ли Мардон снова как-то навредить Джо.  
  
— Ну тогда ты знаешь, что твой дорогой старый папаша не прочь иногда испачкать руки?  
  
— Испачкать руки? Джо? О… Ты имеешь в виду Флэша и его тюрьму?  
  
Мардон с легким кивком взглянул на него и, сделав удар, промахнулся. Была очередь Барри, но он стоял, не двигаясь.  
  
— К чему ты это вообще, Мардон?  
  
— Просто говорю, Аллен. Если Уэст попытается использовать тебя, чтобы добраться до Холода…  
  
Барри удивленно замер, а затем резко двинувшись в сторону Марка, наклонился и, сделав меткий удар, прошипел:  
  
— Ты с ума сошел? Ты думаешь, Джо навредит Лену через меня?  
  
Мардон пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что твой старик играет не по правилам, верно? Холод запрещает нам убивать, но у копов нет таких правил. И никто из маленькой команды Флэша, кажется, дважды не раздумывает над своими действиями. Посадить меня под замок, когда я даже ничего еще не совершил?!  
  
Барри не знал, что ответить. Но он знал, что Мардон обязательно похитил бы Джо и вызвал цунами, хоть сейчас и не помнил об этом.  
  
— Я…  
  
Тут Мардон сжалился над ним и хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
— Слушай, Аллен, ты вроде нормальный парень. Просто пообещай, если Уэст станет что-нибудь планировать против Снарта, ты придешь и расскажешь нам. А мы как-нибудь разберемся с этим.  
  
Барри почувствовал себя странно. Слова Мардона говорили о преданности. Каким-то образом Лен создал в своей команде людей атмосферу верности и преданности.  
  
— Я обещаю.  
  
Марк удовлетворенно кивнул и криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Не могу поверить, Аллен. Я действительно недооценил тебя.  
  
Насмешливо фыркнув, Барри вернулся к игре и снова промазал мимо шара. Марк совершенно сбил его настрой.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать, после того, как вел за мной слежку? Неужели все Негодяи такие же чертовы сталкеры?  
  
Марк в ответ рассмеялся, и их разговор опять стал непринужденным. Безо всякого смущения, Марк рассказал, каким скучным ботаником показался ему Барри, когда он проводил свои исследования, изучая семью Уэст. Закончив игру, Барри тоже заулыбался, особенно когда возле Марка появилась чуть подвыпившая Шона. Они с Марком моментально исчезли, и Барри подумал, что совершенно не хотел бы наткнуться на них в каком-нибудь темном углу.  
  
— Готов уйти отсюда, Барри?  
  
Он взглянул на Лена, испытывая невероятное облегчение оттого, что этот вечер наконец закончился.  
  
— Не представляешь, насколько.  
  
С мягкой ухмылкой Лен наклонил голову, и Барри не нужно было особого приглашения, чтобы прижаться к нему, вновь чувствуя его руку на своей талии.  
  


***

  
  
Лиза подбросила их до дома, поскольку для босса криминальной группировки добираться домой на такси было бы не слишком подобающе. Поведение Лена было странным. Барри не мог решить для себя — было ли это из-за него или из-за Шоны, или из-за того, что Лену весь вечер пришлось изображать из себя крутого засранца. А может быть, Лен просто не любил быть в толпе.  
  
Но независимо от причины его поведения, по дороге домой произошло нечто интересное. Барри непринужденно болтал с Лизой, убеждая ее в том, что он отлично провел время. Лен молча сидел рядом с ним, и когда бар исчез из видимости, и они приблизились к дому, Лен начал… Барри просто не мог придумать другого слова… _оттаивать_. Он взял Барри за руку, линии его плеч стали как-то мягче, лицо разгладилось, поза стала более расслабленной. Барри даже не заметил момента, когда рассеялись эти флюиды «готов к бою каждую секунду». Просто Капитан Холод превратился в Лена; непримиримый, суровый человек, с которым Барри встретился в первый раз вдруг стал… его бойфрендом, человеком, которого Барри теперь неплохо знал.  
  
По какой-то причине, от этого Барри вдруг стало тяжело на сердце.  
  
Распрощавшись с Лизой и поднимаясь по лестнице, Барри размышлял не только о другой стороне жизни Лена, но и о том, как, должно быть, трудно ему, ведь ему приходится держать окружающих на расстоянии, отвечать за многих людей, постоянно быть наготове, чтобы защищаться при малейшей опасности.  
  
 _Барри думал о том, насколько Лен одинок._  
  
Не говоря ни слова, они поднялись на свой этаж, и Барри, догнав Лена, подошел к нему сзади и обнял его. Ему просто нужно было это сделать.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал он Лену в шею, вдыхая запах его кожаной куртки.  
  
Поначалу напряженный Лен расслабился в его руках и со вздохом спросил:  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Барри?  
  
— Извиняюсь.  
  
— Ты всегда извиняешься, из-за спины подкараулив людей в засаде?  
  
Барри чуть не рассмеялся.  
  
— Это не засада, это объятия.  
  
Он мог услышать улыбку в голосе Лена.  
  
— О, значит, это так называется? Ну, хорошо, ты можешь хотя бы перенести их из коридора в мою квартиру?  
  
Вздохнув, Барри все же улыбнулся и отпустил Лена, позволяя ему открыть дверь, а затем зашел вслед за ним внутрь.  
  
Здесь было темно, и прежде чем Лен успел что-то сказать или отойти, Барри снова обнял его, на этот раз спереди. Через несколько секунд Лен нерешительно положил руки ему на талию. Барри захотелось станцевать победный танец, но он не собирался отпускать Лена, ему было так приятно прижиматься к нему. Они были почти одного роста, голова к голове, ухо к уху.  
  
— Мне правда очень жаль, прости.  
  
Лен полностью расслабился в его объятиях, его ладони тверже сжали Барри, он наклонил голову, положив подбородок Барри на плечо.  
  
— Ты уже достаточно извинился, Барри. Все хорошо. Думай об этом, как о Дне благодарения со своей семьей.  
  
Это было не похоже на Лена — уступить ему.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это не то же самое.  
  
— Я немного перестарался. Считай, что мы квиты, — кивнул Лен.  
  
— Думаю, ты просто воспользовался моментом.  
  
Лен хмыкнул, соглашаясь, но ничего не сказал. Барри очень не хотелось его отпускать, но рано или поздно все равно придется. Он чуть пошевелил руками и сказал:  
  
— Почему раньше мы никогда не обнимались?  
  
— Может, потому, что взрослые мужчины не обнимаются на лестничных площадках? — _Особенно так долго,_ подумал Барри, но это осталось невысказанным.  
  
Он улыбнулся и провел щекой по шее Лена.  
  
— Бойфренды обнимаются. Мы могли бы.  
  
На секунду Лен сжал его ладонями и затем отступил. С легким разочарованием Барри пришлось отпустить его, но Лен не отошел. Вместо этого, он потянулся к молнии на куртке Барри, и тот замер. В сумраке квартиры, освещенной лишь огнями города через окно гостиной, Барри видел только мерцающие в темноте глаза Лена. Он дал Лену стащить с себя куртку и наполовину увидел, наполовину услышал, как Лен снимает свою.  
  
Затаив дыхание, он ждал, боясь испортить момент какими-то ненужными словами, и Лен не разочаровал его. Прохладные с улицы ладони коснулись его щек, Лен шагнул ближе. Положив руки ему на талию и вцепившись в свитер, Барри притянул его к себе. В тишине раздавалось лишь медленное, мучительное дыхание. Лен наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
Барри думал, что это будет горячо, страстно, дразняще, словно продолжение вечера, со всеми прикосновениями дерзких рук и искаженных в ухмылке губ. Но поцелуй был совсем другим, неспешным, затяжным и глубоким, приносящим сладкую боль в груди, и от остроты чувств Барри задохнулся. Губы Лена были нежными и уверенными, Барри таял в ощущениях.  
  
Он знал, он чувствовал — о таких поцелуях никогда не забывают.  
  
Ему хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, с дрожащим дыханием он потянулся к губам Лена, когда тот наконец отстранился.  
  
— Ты должен остаться у меня.  
  
Дыхание у Барри перехватило от этих слов.  
  
— Я обещаю быть джентльменом.  
  
Он сдавленно рассмеялся, неуверенный в том, что действительно хочет, чтобы Лен был джентльменом. Но он _хотел_ остаться. Мысль о том, чтобы быть рядом с Леном, что бы они ни делали… он очень хотел этого. Уйти сейчас показалось Барри худшей идеей на свете.  
  
— Да… Да, я останусь.  
  
Лен поцеловал его в угол рта, Барри не успел ответить на поцелуй, как Лен, взяв его за руку, в сумраке помещения уверенно повел его по квартире.  
  


***

  
  
Если уж быть честным, а Лен мог быть честным наедине с собой, то он был возбужден, взволнован, испуган, воодушевлен и испытывал целый ряд других, совершенно разных эмоций, которые он не чувствовал уже долгие годы, со времен его первых сольных грабежей, или, может быть, с тех пор, как впервые столкнулся лицом к лицу с Флэшем. Последний факт лишь убеждал его в том, что только Барри мог вызвать в нем такие эмоции.  
  
Он привел Барри в спальню без каких-либо планов соблазнить его. Конечно, он хотел, физически жаждал этого, но какая-то глупая, смешная часть его натуры была против. Он хотел доказать себе и Барри, что они здесь не ради секса. После того как Барри позволил Лену выставить себя напоказ, потворствуя его ревнивым и собственническим инстинктам, позволил трогать себя без ограничений, Лен действительно хотел, чтобы Барри знал — _здесь что-то большее._  
  
Лен не слишком гордился тем, что был готов признать свое поражение в их споре. Конечно, он не собирался сказать это вслух, но что-то приятно согревало его при мысли о том, что Барри выиграл.  
  
Он включил лампу и наконец смог увидеть лицо Барри, на котором отражались его собственные эмоции, но намного ярче, поскольку Барри никогда не умел скрывать их.  
  
— Найти для тебя пижаму?  
  
Закусив губу, Барри покачал головой.  
  
— Я… эм… обычно сплю в футболке и трусах. Или просто в трусах, чаще всего.  
  
Кивнув, Лен показал ему ванную, вытащил новую зубную щетку с ухмылкой, намекающей на то, что ему не разрешалось делать замечания о зубной гигиене. Барри все равно припомнил ему это.  
  
— Ты заставишь меня пользоваться зубной нитью?  
  
Лен лишь выгнул бровь, а затем принялся чистить зубы, решив, что на ночь снимет ретейнер. Оставив Барри в ванной, он снял рубашку и надел пижамные штаны. Потом вернулся Барри и позволил Лену с признательностью наблюдать за тем, как он раздевается. Лену понравилось, как выглядит его тело с неожиданно сильными и твердыми мышцами.  
  
Он присел на край кровати. Она была достаточно большой для них обоих, королевских размеров кровать, которая занимала много пространства в спальне, и Барри, почти голый и явно смущенный, наконец сел рядом с ним.  
  
— Твоя пассия, потом объятия, теперь мы ляжем вместе спать… это был трудный день для нас.  
  
Барри качнулся в сторону Лена и толкнул его голым плечом. Лену пришлось толкнуть его в ответ, копируя жест.  
  
— Учитывая, что мы встречаемся уже несколько месяцев, и я собираюсь поужинать с твоей семьей, кое-кто мог бы сказать, что мы продвигаемся немного медленно.  
  
Слова вызвали у Барри желанный смех и чуть дерзкую улыбку.  
  
— С _прохладцей_.  
  
Лен не мог не рассмеяться, широкая улыбка Барри была слишком заразительной.  
  
— Ты наконец выяснил способ добиться меня?  
  
В приступе смеха Барри повалился на кровать, отчего желудок Лена сделал приятное сальто.  
  
— Холодные каламбуры. Ну, конечно. Почему я не попробовал это несколько недель назад?  
  
— Ты иногда очень медленный.  
  
Барри кинул в него подушку.  
  
— Наверное, я это заслужил.  
  
— Конечно, заслужил, — усмехнулся Барри, забрал подушку и устроился в постели.  
Лен старался не вести себя как сомнамбулический идиот, когда, потушив лампу, лег в кровать вслед за Барри. Он не знал, входили ли в повестку вечера объятия, поэтому держал руки при себе. Барри повернулся набок, лицом к нему.  
  
В спальне воцарилась тишина. Лен подумал о том, как давно он спал не один, особенно целую ночь, особенно без какого-нибудь быстрого, заурядного секса, который предшествовал этому. Память ничего не могла подсказать ему на этот счет, но, должно быть, это было очень давно.  
  
— Я рад, знаешь…  
  
— М?  
  
— Тому, что узнал тебя… с этой стороны.  
  
Лен кивнул и, повернувшись набок, приподнялся на локоть.  
  
— А я ценю, что ты можешь… принять эту мою сторону.  
  
Барри легко улыбнулся ему, как будто это на самом деле далось ему легко, но Лен знал, что это не так.  
  
— Просто в следующий раз скажи мне, что меня ждет, ладно?  
  
— Если ты расскажешь, как проводишь время, когда бегаешь по городу или о том, как тебе удается переносить других людей сквозь стены.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
Лен не мог поверить своей удаче. Должно быть, в прошлой жизни он был очень хорошим человеком, чтобы заслужить такое.  
  
— Тебе утром на работу, так что постарайся выспаться.  
  
— Хорошая мысль…  
  
Было уже поздно, намного позже, чем он планировал, но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Лен получил удовольствие от вечера. Барри облегчил задачу, одним лишь своим присутствием. Да и не то чтобы Лен собирался и в дальнейшем приглашать его на события в кругу Негодяев.  
  
— Я беспокойно сплю. Могу ворочаться или вставать, если мне не спится.  
  
Барри сверкнул улыбкой в лунном свете, такой широкой, как будто он не мог удержаться.  
  
— Я сплю как убитый, не волнуйся, — ответил он.  
  
Лен не знал, что сказать на это, но Барри быстро потянулся к нему и поцеловал, может быть, не слишком целомудренно, но и без намека на продолжение.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Лен.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Барри.


	19. Промахнуться и поскользнуться

Барри вынырнул из уютного теплого сна из-за стенаний Лена и писка будильника на своем телефоне.  
  
— Выключи… — голос Снарта, как никогда, был похож на хныканье. Барри повернулся, отодвигаясь от теплого бока Лена, взял телефон и быстро решил математическую задачку, чтобы отключить будильник. Его последние дни на работе становились большой проблемой.  
  
Но еще две минуты в постели не повредят, так ведь?  
  
Он стек обратно в кровать, укладываясь на живот и прижимаясь к Лену, который спал на спине. Барри старался не зацикливаться на том, как идеально их позы подходят друг к другу.  
  
— Работа?  
  
— Да. Но ты такой теплый.  
  
Лен что-то довольно пробормотал и обнял Барри одной рукой. Из-за присутствия Снарта его утренний стояк причинял гораздо больше дискомфорта, чем обычно, но Барри знал, что времени задержаться и заняться определенной деятельностью у него нет.  
  
— Мне нужно в душ.  
  
— Хм…  
  
— У меня есть на это время только утром.  
  
— Мхм…  
  
Барри тащился от такого сонного Лена, от того, как солнечный свет освещал его лицо и плечи, очерчивая татуировки, старые шрамы и подчеркивая изгибы тела. Но Барри улыбнулся, заставил себя выбраться из объятий Лена, встать с постели и собрать свою одежду.  
  
— Вечером прийти не смогу, свадебная хрень с семьей Эдди, и я должен патрулировать.  
  
— Нх… — этот односложный стон был менее впечатляющим, чем предыдущий.  
  
— Напиши мне.  
  
Лен приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
— Я даже не получу прощальный поцелуй?  
  
В ответ на его выжидательную ухмылку Барри улыбнулся — даже полусонный Снарт был хитрым и самоуверенным. На секунду Барри изумленно застыл, понимая, что эта сторона Лена показывается ему и только ему. Наклонившись, он чмокнул Лена как можно быстрее, чтобы не передумать и не остаться в постели с ним, после чего унесся прочь, по дороге быстро приняв душ, на этот раз без привычных песен, а потом убежал на работу.

***

  
  
— Как подготовка к свадьбе? — спросила Лиза, после того как они заказали еду. Было так странно находиться вместе в ресторане, где Айрис впервые встретила Лизу и Лена во время обеда с Барри, подозревая самое худшее.  
  
— Все отлично. Мы сегодня ужинаем с родителями Эдди, целое семейное сборище.  
— Твой отец еще не говорил с Барри?  
  
Айрис вздохнула и сделала глоток содовой.  
  
— Пока нет. В смысле, разговаривал, но не о личном. Это такой вариант холодного приема от папы. — Она закатила глаза и пожала плечами. — Барри справится. Папа говорит, что он просто ждет Дня благодарения, чтобы сделать скоропалительные выводы, что на самом деле означает, что он выжидает момент, чтобы сказать «а я же говорил!».  
  
— Я уверена, что они справятся с этим, — пренебрежительно отмахнулась Лиза. — Барри прекрасно пережил вчерашнюю вечеринку. После этого День благодарения должен стать для Лена куском пирога.  
  
— Вечер? С Негодяями и всем остальным?  
  
На мгновение разговор прервался, потому что принесли еду, а потом Лиза пустилась в объяснения — она рассказывала о том, что Лен был более напряженным, чем обычно, даже злым, о том, что выяснилось — Погодный волшебник знает Барри, знает о его связи с семьей Уэстов. Говорить об этом, сидя рядом с Айрис, было как-то не очень, но Лиза решила на это забить.  
  
— Марк принял кодекс Негодяев. И хоть Ленни всегда за возможность отомстить — правда, — но он никогда не рисковал подпускать кого-то близко к Флэшу ради личной выгоды, даже до того, как Барри переехал в соседнюю с Леном квартиру.  
  
— Ваши Негодяи в этом отношении уникальны. Самая странная мафия, о которой я когда-либо слышала.  
  
Лиза улыбнулась, будто бы это комплимент, и Айрис поняла, что именно так и было.  
  
— Мы скорее банда, чем мафия, технически. Мы не заинтересованы в подкупах, в торговле наркотиками или в чем-то подобном. Мы работаем с мафией, но мы совсем разные.  
  
Айрис вдруг захотелось в один прекрасный день написать об этом. Редакция Picture News находилась ниже по улице, и у нее чесались руки написать статью о Негодяях, которую они никогда не сможет опубликовать. По крайней мере, без их разрешения.  
  
— А у банд есть какие-то ужасные посвящения?  
  
Лиза рассмеялась, потягивая свой напиток с таким лицом, что Айрис поняла — она пыталась выглядеть загадочной, но казалась скорее смешной.  
  
— Да перестань… хах! У Негодяев должен быть обряд посвящения!  
  
— Ну раз уж ты спросила… — Лиза любила посплетничать. Айрис считала это весомым достоинством. — Чтобы стать Негодяем, ты должен сразиться с Флэшем и не облажаться.  
  
Айрис расхохоталась, и Лиза вместе с ней.  
  
— О, я могу получить почетное членство? Потому что я ставила Барри на место больше раз, чем любой из Негодяев.  
  
Лиза усмехнулась и указала вилкой на Айрис.  
  
— Точно! Думаю, что Ленни может сделать тебе такой свадебный подарок.  
  
— Он уже печет мне торт.  
  
— Да? Он всегда хотел заниматься чем-то таким.  
  
— Его выпечка потрясающая.  
  
— Слава богу, обмен веществ Барри такой же быстрый, как и все остальное. Лен медленно, но верно собирается откормить всех своих знакомых.  
  
Айрис улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  
— По тебе и не скажешь. С другой стороны, моя одержимость брауни определенно иногда становится проблемой.  
  
— Ты в любом весе будешь выглядеть прекрасно, Айрис.  
  
Айрис улыбнулась. Лиза казалась ей старшей сестрой, которой у нее никогда не было.  
  
— Я давно хотела тебя спросить, ты любишь свадьбы?  
  
— Если только они не имеют ко мне отношения. Я не собираюсь замуж.  
  
— Отлично. Ты хочешь прийти на мою? Барри нужна пара, потому что Лена он привести не сможет, половина гостей сразу же опознает в нем преступника. Я пригласила Лена, но он предложил сделать торт, а идею отверг сразу же. — Она изобразила падающую торпеду вилкой в подтверждение своих слов.  
  
— Да, он никогда не любил сборища. Но если ты правда этого хочешь, моя репутация по-прежнему безупречна, никаких приводов в полицию. Ленни всегда заботился о том, чтобы меня не сцапали, я для этого слишком хороша.  
  
Улыбка Лизы была чертовски самоуверенной.  
  
— Потрясающе, не могу дождаться! Теперь ты должна рассказать мне больше о вчерашней вечеринке. И когда я наконец смогу встретиться с Шоной? Она кажется такой классной!  
  
Это так контрастировало с тем, что Айрис стукнула Шону по затылку, спасая Кейтлин, но перемены витали в воздухе последнее время, и Айрис была им только рада.

***

  
  
Три дня прошли как в тумане. Барри был постоянно занят — планирование свадьбы, гора дел на работе, где все указывало на появление нового метачеловека, Роско Диллон добавлял проблем, да и вообще весь ритм жизни был бешеным. Он не понимал, насколько привык видеться с Леном, пока их общение из-за занятости не стало ограничиваться сообщениями и коротким поцелуем во время внезапной встречи в Кроссроадс и слишком широкой улыбкой при виде Лена, но Барри это не особо волновало.  
  
_Какой у Уэста любимый виски?_  
  
Барри подумал, что переписываться с Капитаном Холодом, находясь в полицейском участке, было каким-то особенным видом святотатства.  
  
_Ты принесешь виски на День благодарения?_  
  
_Ты сказал, что если я испеку пирог, то он не будет его есть._  
  
_Да, но я съем весь пирог, если ты его испечешь._  
  
_Виски?_  
  
Барри не был уверен, что Джо примет такой подарок.  
  
_Просто принеси вино, как все нормальные люди…_  
  
_Я увижу тебя вечером?_  
  
_:( Волчок мудак, нужно организовывать слежку в Кейстоуне._  
  
_Как Росс умудряется разрушить мою жизнь даже не встречаясь с Лизой?_  
  
Барри рассмеялся.  
  
_Я бы мог ненадолго прервать патрулирование. Ведь мы живем недалеко от Кейстоуна… :Р_  
  
Он все же прервал патрулирование, но лизаться на пожарной лестнице в костюме Флэша оказалось вовсе не так весело, как он думал, к тому же Циско и Кейтлин вряд ли простили бы ему то, что он не поймал Диллона только потому, что был слишком занят, целуя Лена. С другой стороны, его либидо тоже его не прощало. Как он мог жить по соседству со своим парнем и до сих пор с ним не переспать?

***

  
  
Лен не мог допустить нервозности перед Днем благодарения. В конечном итоге он даже испек еще один лишний пирог, но решил оставить его дома для Барри. Он надеялся, что Барри придет к нему вечером.  
  
Все эти бойфрендные штуки были в новинку, по большей части. Ничего толком не изменилось, кроме всего. Перед патрулированием города Барри забежал к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и у Лена больше не было необходимости отправлять ему фото этого дурацкого вибратора, потому что вместо этого Барри скоро будет спать с ним.  
  
Это была довольно приятная мысль. Но Лен в итоге все равно сделал еще одну фотографию коробки, которая сейчас была спрятана в шкафу с подписью «тебе скоро это не понадобится». Он надеялся, что это поможет.  
  
_Я почти смог выкинуть из головы факт покупки хотя бы на несколько дней. Спасибо, блин._  
  
Лен в ответ отправил один из дебильных эмодзи-смайликов, подмигивающую рожицу, посылающую воздушный поцелуй. Ответа не было. Он усмехнулся, решив, что можно подождать и подумать, как еще можно подколоть Барри с этой покупкой (а также выяснить, есть ли у Барри какая-нибудь тайная коллекция из других игрушек, о которой Лен должен знать). Затем он дважды уточнил у Мика, когда он приедет, чтобы забрать пирог и игрушки Эйден, которые он забыл прошлым вечером, и неспешно потягивал кофе, прежде чем заняться планированием своего утра.  


***

  
  
Перед Днем благодарения Барри переполняла энергия. Накануне вечером его не было дома, он поймал нового метачеловека, отправил его в Айрон Хайтс, после чего был свободен и проспал почти до полудня. Проснувшись, Барри бодро запрыгнул в душ, намылил голову и принялся распевать во все горло You Can’t Hurry Love, держа бутылку шампуня как микрофон, настолько ему было хорошо.  
  
День обещал быть потрясающим.  
  
Стоя под водой, Барри пел песню и думал о сегодняшнем дне. Думал о Лене. О Лене в душе, о том, что могло бы быть, если бы Лен был сейчас рядом с ним. Эти мысли вызывали в его голове довольно приятную картину, наполовину из воспоминаний о Лене, чье тело ласкала вода, о том, как Лен целовал его, о Лене в постели утром…  
  
У Барри и правда не было времени на это, но день определенно станет более приятным, если он не будет возбужден или на грани. Поэтому Барри с грохотом прижался спиной к стенке душа, к своему привычному месту, где для движений был самый удобный угол, и начал медленно ласкать себя, продолжая думать о Лене — по его телу тут же быстрой волной прокатилась вибрация. Барри закусил губу, чтобы не издать громких звуков, слишком хорошо помня, какая слышимость в ванной — он мог слышать, как за стенкой бежит вода; излишний шум мог стать той еще проблемой, он же не хотел, чтобы всю дорогу до дома Джо Лен над ним беспощадно издевался.  
  
Боже, ему нужно торопиться, им скоро нужно ехать, но Барри хотел большего. Он не мог справиться с мыслями, поэтому опять подумал о Снарте и… его члене. О том, как он выглядит и чувствуется… Неловко извернувшись, Барри схватил смазку, которую с недавних пор хранил прямо в кабинке — его либидо съехало с катушек настолько, что он практически ежедневно мастурбировал дважды, и душ был для этого подходящим местом, по крайней мере, для одного раза. Смазав пальцы, он опять прижался к стене, снова начиная дрочить и кусая губы, гулко вибрируя, усиленно сдерживая стоны, думая о Леонарде, думая о его Члене, думая о…

***

  
  
Лен вошел в душ, когда Барри заканчивал одну из песен — и почему, черт возьми, Барри голосит шлягеры, которые появились еще до его рождения, и где он научился так хорошо петь? Лен принялся подпевать наполовину вслух, наполовину себе под нос, пытаясь побыстрее помыться, когда услышал предательский стук в стену. Его член сразу же дернулся — такая реакция появилась еще до того, как они с Барри начали встречаться.  
  
Если Барри мастурбировал, Лену стоит сделать то же самое, перед тем как его потащат на День благодарения, поэтому он опустил руку вниз, потворствуя своим желаниям, представляя Барри. Представляя его длинную шею, как его задница ощущалась бы под его ладонями, если бы он сжимал ее на протяжении ночи, как чертовски хорошо почти обнаженный Барри выглядел в постели Лена, как покраснели его щеки, когда они целовались, как он прижимался к Лену и…  
  
_Чт… оу… дерь… блядь!  
  
Что за хре…_  
  
Шокированный Лен на автопилоте отступил, стенка душа перед ним пошла рябью, а потом из нее, как чертов бестелесный призрак или вибрирующий лунатик — точно что-то из двух — провалился — в прямом смысле провалился — сквозь стену! — Барри, вертясь и размахивая руками, и, блядь, он был обнажен, и…  
  
Лен выставил руки, и Барри приземлился спиной прямо ему на грудь. Он осоловело моргнул, таращась на Лена полсекунды, потрясающе растерянный, а потом…  
  
— ААААА! — Барри отскочил от него, и все, что смог выдавить из себя Лен — короткий встревоженный вскрик, потому что как, черт подери, Барри смог оказаться в его душе, какого черта он здесь делал?!  
  
Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, а вода продолжала литься между ними. Барри прижался спиной стене, через которую только что провалился, его глаза были как блюдца, а дыхание стало тяжелым.  
  
— Ты только что _фазировался_ сквозь мою…  
  
Стук в дверь ванной встряхнул их обоих, и одновременно произошли сразу три вещи: Барри открыл рот, чтобы сказать — кто его знает, что, — Мик прокричал «Ты в норме, Снарт?!», а Лен дернулся вперед, зажимая Барри рот, чтобы помешать ему выдать его случайное и вообще невозможное присутствие в ванной Лена, а другой рукой он уперся в стену позади пацана.  
  
— Просто паук, Мик!  
  
Кожа Барри под его рукой начала краснеть — сначала лоб и щеки, вниз по шее, еще ниже…  
  
— Паук?! — Они услышали, как Мик гогочет. — Размяк, что ли, Снарт?  
  
О нет, «размяк» сюда точно не подходило, потому что его эрекция вернется сразу же, как отступит шок. Лен сглотнул, чувствуя, как алеют его собственные щеки, потому что совершенно обнаженный Барри прямо сейчас находился в его душе, и взгляд Лена против воли полз по его телу вниз — он с усилием заставил себя снова посмотреть ему в лицо. Боже, он только взглянул на него и сразу…  
  
— Просто забей, Мик! — крикнул он в ответ и, услышав удаляющийся смех, судорожно вздохнул. Барри все еще неподвижно стоял рядом, смотрел на него так, будто, если кто-то из них признает факт существования этой безумной ситуации, им не придется с ней разбираться. Лен медленно убрал ладонь от губ Барри — пацан продолжал пялиться на него и тяжело сглатывать.  
  
— Это случайность.  
  
Его голос был низким и хриплым, срывавшимся на шепот, и от этого член Снарта моментально встал.  
  
— Как, черт побери, ты случайно провалился сквозь сплошную стену? — прошипел Лен, но даже не попробовал отстраниться. Барри навалился на стену, струи воды почти до него не доставали, а обрушивались на спину Лена. Лен подался вперед всем телом, и теперь они стояли практически вплотную, грудь к груди, а их лица разделяли считаные дюймы. Глаза Барри метнулись вниз, потом снова вверх, и он зажмурился, словно пытался успокоиться, а потом заговорил:  
  
— Последнее время я часто тренировал фазировку, я вибрировал и просто… вот это вот… случилось.  
  
Лен должен был шагнуть назад, дать Барри пространство, чтобы он смог фазироваться обратно через стену, и они бы сделали вид, что ничего не случилось, или повторить позже, когда будет время, или сделать кучу других, нормальных вещей, а уж точно не спрашивать:  
  
— Вибрировал?  
  
Ставший почти нормальным цвет лица Барри превратился в еще более яркий оттенок красного.  
  
— Это… о… я… вот блядь…  
  
— Барри, ты вибрировал, когда ты…  
  
Быстрая волна дрожи прошила тело Барри, слишком быстро, чтобы Лен смог заметить, но он не смог сдержать короткого вздоха. Блядь. Блядь, _блядь_ , блядь. У него встал. У Барри встал. Он мог почувствовать его эрекцию своим бедром, даже не понимая, когда они успели оказаться так близко, но да, он ее чувствовал.  
  
— Дерьмо, — прошептал Барри. Теперь его руки просто безвольно повисли вдоль тела. — Черт, Лен, блядь, мне так жаль, я поверить не могу, я… боже, черт возьми, блядь, пожалуйста, _ты можешь потрогать меня_ , потому что я сойду-нахер-с-ума, если ты этого не сделаешь, потому что ты так чертовски горяч, голый, мокрый и… он такой большой, твой член такой большой, я так хочу его в себе… омойбог, я не могу заткнуться, пожалуйста, прекрати весь этот кошмар…  
  
Лен жестко поцеловал его, их языки сразу же встретились, поцелуй стал настойчивым и глубоким. Лен прижался к Барри вплотную, чтобы прервать поток слов и… блядь. Честно, Лен был уверен, что происходящее — лучшее, что с ним случалось. Барри мгновенно коснулся его руками, их бедра соприкасались, члены упирались в животы друга друга, и все тело Барри подрагивало от мелкой вибрации, он застонал, и это был прекрасный звук, если не считать того, что — блядь — Лен должен был находиться в душе в одиночестве.  
  
— Тише, Барри, — прошептал Лен, отстраняясь и разрывая поцелуй. Его рука скользнула по мокрым волосам Барри, убирая с его лица прилипшие пряди.  
  
— Я… — выдохнул Барри хриплым шепотом, он двинул руку ниже, захватывая оба члена, сжимая их ладонью. Лену стоило сдержать стон, прозвучавший низко и еле слышно, когда ладонь Барри на пробу двинулась по стволам вверх. — Боже, твой член такой большой…  
  
Его член не был слишком большим (да ладно, был!), и Лен знал, что некоторых это может напрягать, но Барри, кажется, это понравилось, и Лен был этому рад. На самом деле он был уверен, что Барри говорил что-то о том, как сильно хочет ощутить его в себе — что-то такое Лен смог разобрать в его словесном винегрете.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — прошептал Лен ему в самое ухо, достаточно близко, чтобы услышать его вздох.  
  
Барри откинул голову назад и проговорил, заикаясь «д-да», а затем, к удивлению Лена, прошептал:  
  
— Могу я… боже, не верю, что говорю это… ты можешь вставить в меня пальцы? Пожалуйста, я…  
  
Боже, да. Лен держал Барри за бедра, а потом двинул ладони на задницу, поглаживая и сжимая. Была только одна проблема.  
  
— Смазка?  
  
Барри выдохнул, и Лен повернул его лицо к себе достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что Барри снова покраснел. Его ладонь все еще ласкала оба их члена.  
  
— Я уже… ах... я уже успел…  
  
— Блядь, Барри! — прошипел Лен, снова целуя его, двигая пальцы вниз, в расселину между ягодиц, пока не коснулся его входа, уже влажного и ждущего его. Его член пульсировал между ног, стиснутый ладонью Барри, когда он скользнул двумя пальцами в тесное отверстие, жадно восторгаясь жаром и теснотой.  
  
Барри сорвано выдохнул в поцелуй, разводя ноги шире, вскидывая бедра, чтобы дать больше места руке Лена между его задницей и стенкой душа.  
  
Лен двигал пальцами, проглатывая его хриплые стоны, вплел пальцы другой руки в волосы Барри, ладонь Барри сжимала их члены вместе, а свободной рукой он хватал Лена за бедра, удерживая равновесие.  
  
Когда Барри стал слишком шумным даже сквозь поцелуй, слишком нетерпеливым, что точно не могло продлиться долго, Лен поспешно отстранился, поцеловал его в шею, наслаждаясь тем, как у Барри сбилось дыхание, потянул его за мокрые волосы, чтобы утихомирить, вылизывая его шею и дразня простату. Барри начал вибрировать всем телом — шеей под губами Лена, задницей вокруг его пальцев — как же это было реально — ладонями на их телах, на членах, и _блядь-пресвятое-дерьмо-боже-да_ , его член тоже начал вибрировать. Лен забыл, как дышать, умирая от удовольствия, прикусил кожу на шее Барри, чтобы заглушить свой стон, из груди рвались крики, и он кончил, вздрогнув всем телом. Барри дрожал и стонал, насаживаясь на его пальцы, и кончил несколько секунд спустя.  
  
Все случилось слишком быстро, настолько, что Лен встревожился. Ему хотелось остаться в душе на весь день и повторить. Выгнать Мика из своей квартиры и нагнуть Барри над собственным столом, трахнуть его возле холодильника, тем самым наверстать все потерянное время. Но он и так торчал в душе слишком долго, а им еще идти на ужин с детективом Джо гребаным Уэстом. Так что Лен поцеловал Барри и шагнул назад обратно под брызги воды, задыхаясь и с ухмылкой глядя на него.  
  
— Тебе не нужно быть где-то еще, пацан?  
  
Барри тихо рассмеялся и добродушно посмотрел на Лена.  
  
— Гарантирую, что я соберусь быстрее тебя.  
  
— Докажи.  
  
Барри с усмешкой кивнул, будто был на сто процентов уверен в успехе. Его тело задрожало снова, но намного быстрее, чем минуту назад, и прежде чем Лен успел моргнуть, он вжался в стену и…  
  
Как же все-таки это было странно. Странно, как Барри однажды прошел сквозь дверь Лена, странно, когда он пронес Циско через стену, и сейчас, через эту стену, полную труб и бегущей воды. Как, черт побери, Барри это делал?  
  
Но сейчас это было неважно. Прямо сейчас, ему нужно рассказать Мику о якобы появившемся в ванной пауке, который должен был быть размером с теннисный мяч, иначе его право быть лидером Негодяев канет в Лету. Мик никогда не позволит ему размякнуть, независимо от чего-либо.

***

  
  
Барри появился перед дверью в квартиру Лена в рекордные сроки, за исключением той минуты, когда он орал в свою любимую подушку. _Пальцы Лена. Губы Лена. Его член._  
  
Наверное, это была самая постыдная и потрясающая подлянка, которую ему могли устроить его способности. Барри был безумно рад, что это наконец стало реальным. Очень реальным. Его член был… воу. Реальным. И пальцы Лена. Барри был уверен, что он будет ощущать фантом этих великолепных пальцев всю ночь.  
  
Как он будет смотреть в глаза Джо, когда они приедут, это уже другая история.  
Стараясь подавить румянец, разлившийся по щекам, Барри постучал в дверь после короткой заминки. Мик открыл ему, недовольно ворча. Мик. Барри совсем забыл о нем.  
  
— Он одевается.  
  
Барри прошел за Миком в гостиную.  
  
— Что… эм-м. ты тут делаешь? — Барри не совсем понимал, как строить беседу с Рори, потому что привык к Эйден, которая невольно выступала в качестве буфера.  
  
— Заехал забрать пирог и игрушки Эйден, перед тем как ехать к Шоне, — сказал Мик в привычной манере, четко проговаривая свои действия. — Я только с работы.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Это ты, Барри? — позвал Лен из коридора.  
  
— Ага, слоупок! — Барри ухмыльнулся, хотя Лен его не видел.  
  
— Я говорил ему не тупить. Орал в душе из-за паука как девчонка.  
  
Барри засмеялся, чтобы скрыть свои красные от стыда щеки, и в итоге закашлялся.  
  
— Он был размером с теннисный мяч, Мик, — прорычал Лен, появляясь в конце коридора. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Барри увидел в его глазах злую ухмылку.  
  
— А ты визжал, как девица в беде, Снарт, умолял зайти и спасти тебя.  
  
О, это было бы ужасно. Барри мужественно попытался не думать, как ужасно бы это было, унизительно и смешно, и все еще думал о руках Лена.  
  
Он был безнадежен.  
  
— Нам пора, мы опаздываем, — сказал он Лену. Тот выглядел неплохо в черных брюках и темно-синей рубашке с расстегнутым воротом.  
  
— Мне стоит надеть галстук?  
  
— Точно нет.  
  
Барри уже был в куртке, Лен накинул свою, а затем они вышли из квартиры вслед за Миком, который нес в сумке два пирога и игрушки. Лен нес сумку с вином и еще одним пирогом — может, у них получиться уговорить Джо принять его в конце вечера — и желудок Барри с готовностью заворчал. Они попрощались с Миком на парковке и забрались в машину Лена. Барри всего потряхивало от энергии, когда он уселся на свое место, а Лен завел машину.  
  
— Итак.  
  
— Итак. — Лен посмотрел на него, и на его губах мелькнула тень улыбки. — Это было… интересно.  
  
— Можно и так сказать.  
  
— Повторим это еще как-нибудь?  
  
— Позже вечером?  
  
— Рад, что мы понимаем друг друга.  
  
Барри откинулся на сиденье и ухмыльнулся. Все шло хорошо. С этим работать можно.  
  
— Я хотел сделать это еще с того момента, как мы вместе пошли плавать… нет, погоди, когда ты поцеловал меня… или… ладно, еще раньше.  
  
— Боже, я тоже, Барри. Но я не думал, что ты пойдешь на такое.  
  
— Ты про секс?  
  
— Про секс со мной в такой безумной ситуации.  
  
— Безумной, да, — рассмеялся Барри, почесывая затылок. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты уговорил меня притворяться, что мы встречаемся.  
  
— В свою защиту скажу, что я не планировал встречаться с тобой, да даже видеться. Просто делал вид, что дерусь с тобой, так было проще.  
  
— Разве не печально, сколько раз мы пытались расстаться? Хотя все это была твоя вина.  
  
— Эти разговоры ты начинал.  
  
Барри вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я начал… один из них.  
  
Лен был сосредоточен на дороге, но Барри мог побиться об заклад, что Лен пытался сдержать ухмылку.  
  
— Ты испортил несколько из них. Думаю, что я не слишком об этом жалею. Возможно, мне даже стоит поблагодарить Джо Уэста за то, что он так предвзят к свадьбе Айрис и Эдди, если это заставило тебя прервать мою попытку расстаться.  
  
Барри рассеянно уставился на мелькающие за окном дома и машины.  
  
— …Мы странные, правда?  
  
— Ты с ног до головы одеваешься в красную кожу, и ты еще спрашиваешь?  
  
— Тебе повезло, что я придерживаюсь правила «не мешай водителю».  
  
Лен фыркнул, и Барри убедился, что проиграл этот раунд.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что мне приходится тратить свои же ночи на флирт с тобой, по твоей же просьбе?  
  
— Ах, да. Но в этот раз не как с пассией. Просто обычный флирт.

  
— Так значит щупать твою задницу всю ночь я не смогу, Барри?  
  
— Не будь мудаком.  
  
Лен опять фыркнул.  
  
Мгновение Барри колебался, но потом решил для себя, что ему нужно услышать это.  
  
— Просто чтобы внести ясность… это по-настоящему?  
  
Закончив фразу, Барри вспотел от волнения. Лен помолчал, а потом кивнул.  
  
— Бойфренды.  
  
Барри с облегчением выдохнул.  
  
— Бойфренды.  
  
— Думаю, что пари ты выиграл, — криво улыбнулся Лен.  
  
— Ну, мы выиграли оба. Мы определенно занимались сексом, но технически это случилось до обеда на День благодарения.  
  
Лен остановился на парковке за полквартала от дома Джо.  
  
— Знаешь, Барри… впереди… — он покачал головой, — еще много трудностей. Отчасти все шло хорошо, потому что никому из нас не пришлось иметь дело с реальностью.  
  
— Давай сначала поужинаем?  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— И в то же время… — он наклонился вперед, Барри закрыл глаза как раз, когда Лен прижался к его губам, целуя глубоко и нежно, достаточно, чтобы по его телу пробежал жар, по груди и животу, устремляясь к паху. Когда Лен отстранился, Барри почувствовал, как напрягся его член.  
  
— Я просто скажу, что не против назвать тебя своим по-настоящему.  
  
Так или иначе, от этих слов Барри едва не задохнулся.


	20. Вести счет и быть благодарным

Эдди никак не мог понять — быть на стороне Джо лучше или хуже, чем быть против него. Преимущества поддержки Джо включали в себя благословение на свадьбу с его дочерью, более активную помощь в делах, связанных с церемонией, установление более товарищеских отношений на работе и, конечно, выслушивание двухчасовых разглагольствований на тему того, как же ужасен тот факт, что Барри встречается с «отвратительным сукиным сыном, убийцей и преступником с послужным списком длиною в милю, неспособным сделать хоть что-то хорошее».  
  
Эдди не мог и слова вставить, дабы попробовать защитить то, что он видел в Снарте, не потому, что ему действительно нравился этот парень, и Эдди считал его поступки искуплением вины, а в большей степени потому, что то, как Джо все больше ( _и больше, и еще больше!_ ) распалялся, накрывая на стол перед празднованием Дня благодарения, зажгло в сердце Эдди огонек солидарности. Очевидно, Леонард был очень важен для Барри, и Эдди захотелось их поддержать.  
  
Но когда Барри и Снарт вошли в дом, и Эдди осознал степень реальности ситуации, поддержка превратилась в весьма абстрактное понятие.  
  
— Привет, Джо! — Барри сказал это слишком радостно, снимая куртку, а глаза Снарта впились в Джо, как лазеры.  
  
— Барри.  
  
Разумеется, голос Джо был просто ледяным.  
  
— Детектив Уэст.  
  
Эдди чувствовал себя так, будто он смотрит напряженный матч — Снарт только что сделал подачу, и мяч затрепыхался в сетке за спиной Джо. Ему вдруг захотелось взять секундомер и узнать, сколько секунд потребовалось Джо, чтобы наконец констатировать:  
  
— Снарт.  
  
Эдди поспешно выдохнул. Все еще ноль-ноль. Барри с позволения Снарта забрал у него верхнюю одежду — плотное пальто — и повесил ее на крючок. Снарт же шагнул вперед, протягивая Джо бутылку вина и сумку с… пирогом?!  
  
— В знак признательности за сегодняшний вечер.  
  
Джо был вынужден принять подарок, едва не испепелив его взглядом, и то лишь потому, что рядом со Снартом стоял Барри. Одно очко в пользу Снарта. Барри, как показалось Эдди, после этой сцены немного расслабился.  
  
— Барри, привет.  
  
Эдди только сейчас почувствовал, что заявить о своем присутствии безопасно. Барри заморгал и выпалил «привет», будто Эдди вообще не заметил — так случалось всякий раз, когда Барри находился рядом со Снартом, Эдди успел привыкнуть к этому, — но Снарт повернулся и кивнул ему.  
  
— Лен.  
  
— Эдди, рад тебя снова видеть.  
  
— Взаимно.  
  
Джо возмущенно зыркнул в сторону Эдди.  
  
— Эм, мы уже почти закончили на кухне, может, пока посидите здесь?  
  
По телевизору как раз шел футбол без звука, и Эдди понимал, что Барри точно не будет устраивать Снарту экскурсию по дому Джо. Хозяин дома больше ни на кого не смотрел.  
  
— Выпьешь, Снарт? У нас есть пиво.  
  
Это можно считать как очко в копилку Джо? Эдди решил считать именно так.  
  
— Только одну. Я за рулем.  
  
— Хм, какой украденной на этой неделе машины?  
  
Снарт ничего не ответил, и Эдди был уверен, что Джо заработал уже два очка. Может надо сделать полноценную балльную систему? Не-е-ет, слишком много работы, этим пусть занимается Барри. В комнате повисла тишина, и Эдди продолжал наблюдать, как постепенно она рассеивается, но Барри заерзал и произнес:  
  
— Эдди, — начал он, невозмутимо вставая между Джо и Снартом под предлогом беседы с Эдди. — А где Айрис? — Хороший сэйв. Очко в пользу Барри. А он вообще играет за свою команду или команду Снарта?  
  
— Она вышла в магазин, вернется в любую минуту.  
  
Джо ушел на кухню, видимо, чтобы взять Снарту пиво. Эдди встревоженно поднял брови.  
  
— Напряженный момент.  
  
Барри чуть повернулся, улыбаясь, и Эдди заметил _след_ на его шее, фиолетовый, расположенный чуть выше распахнутого ворота рубашки.  
  
— Мы знали, что так будет. Но обошлось без угроз убийством и оружия, так что я расцениваю это как победу.  
  
Эдди старался не смотреть на след. _Не обращать внимания._ Джо наверняка его тоже заметил, а если учитывать регенерацию Барри, этот след совсем свежий. Ему час, не больше. Барри ненормальный. Сегодня вечером тут произойдет массовое убийство. На самом деле, произойди оно где-нибудь еще, это бы точно спасло вечер — Джо и Эдди утащили бы Барри на место преступления, а Снарт ушел домой. Эдди сказал себе, что он вовсе не жаждет совершения массового убийства.  
  
Разве что чуть-чуть.  
  
— Победа? А по мне так это ничья, Барр.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ничья для них, это победа для меня.  
  
Барри усмехнулся, и Эдди твердо решил, что Аллен играет сам за себя.  
  
Снарт подошел к Барри, с теплой улыбкой глядя на него, явно более расслабленно, потому что Джо был на кухне.  
  
— Не знаю, он может обставить меня, заставив смотреть твои детские фотографии.  
  
Барри закатил глаза.  
  
— Можешь быть спокоен, опасности нет. У Джо нет моих снимков до десяти лет.  
  
Джо принес пиво для Снарта и еще одну бутылку для Эдди. Кажется, он не собирался травить Лена, потому что пиво было закрыто, но Эдди был уверен, что Джо точно бы нашел способ, если бы захотел. А если нет, смертельные флюиды, исходящие от него, могли бы сработать сами по себе.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Ага. Я буду на кухне. — Джо многозначительно посмотрел на Эдди, и тот кивнул. Он знал, в чем сегодня заключается его работа. Операция «пусть Барри и Снарт не остаются наедине под крышей дома Джо» официально началась. Эдди уже не мог дождаться возвращения Айрис и жаль, что он бросил курить пять лет назад…  
  
— Вы, ребята, уже смотрели Парад?  
  
— Я пас. — Снарт идею не оценил, и Эдди растерянно вздохнул.  
  
— Может, хотите посмотреть игру?  
  
— Кто ведет? — Барри уже устроился на диване. С любопытством оглядевшись, Снарт последовал за ним.  
  
— Пока никто.  
  
— Стыд, а не хоккей. — Снарт уселся на диван возле Барри и обнял его рукой за плечи, Барри тут же прижался к нему. Эдди отвернулся и сделал телевизор громче, надеясь сохранить остатки своего здравомыслия.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Айрис вернулась, вытряхивая из волос снежинки и прижимая к себе пакет с покупками, дома было тепло и приятно пахло едой. Она была рада увидеть Барри и Лена, уютно устроившихся на диване. Картина была даже более приятной, чем ожидалось. Операцию «Заставим папу принять Лена» можно было считать официально начавшейся.  
  
— Ну привет! Как вы двое поживаете? Я не думала, что вы приедете до обеда.  
  
Барри и Эдди вскочили, чтобы поздороваться, а Лен замешкался, затем неловко поднялся и кивнул. Очевидно, он пытался улыбнуться, но у него гораздо лучше получалось, когда он думал, что на него никто не смотрит или когда Барри его направлял.  
  
— А, мы пришли так же, как обычно приходил я. Зачем нарушать традиции?..  
  
— Барри Аллен, — вдруг прошипела Айрис.  
  
— Что?! — лицо Барри мгновенно приняло фирменное _я-олень-под-автомобильными-фарами_ выражение.  
  
— Это что, засос?  
  
Его рука метнулась к шее, а Лену хватило присутствия духа, чтобы выглядеть хоть слегка виноватым, но по факту он был более самодовольным, чем все остальные, так что он точно не выиграл ни единого очка.  
  
— Я… э-э-э… это просто… когда ты?.. — Барри адресовал последнюю фразу Лену, а затем покачал головой. — Глупый вопрос, я отвлекся…  
  
— О боже мой. — Айрис по-прежнему говорила тихим шепотом, но в этом не было никакого смысла, потому что уж если она заметила, папа тем более.  
  
— Лен, извини нас, мы на минутку! — Не дожидаясь ответа, она схватила Барри за рукав и выволокла его на крыльцо.  
  
— Эй! Воу, да перестань, это же фигня, пройдет через час…  
  
— Именно! И как давно он появился?  
  
И боже, Барри покраснел. Айрис оглядела его с головы до ног, и вдруг в ее голове что-то щелкнуло. Не зря он так расслабился.  
  
— У тебя был секс!  
  
— Я… чт… ладно, возможно, был, но это… не твое дело!  
  
Айрис обиженно шлепнула его по руке.  
  
— Я не верю! Как это случилось? Когда?! Блин!  
  
— Здесь вообще-то холодно…  
  
Айрис захихикала, даже не пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты написал сонет его члену и занимался декламацией! Я больше чем уверена, что тебя после такого или трахнут, или засунут в психушку.  
  
— Я не… Блин, давай просто ты меня послушаешь, ладно? Никакой поэзии. Просто… мы, эм… кое-какие стены… ну, барьеры… между нами просто… исчезли.  
  
Барри смущенно закашлялся, и Айрис знала, что это далеко не вся история, но на самом деле ей не хотелось слышать никаких подробностей, она еще с последней их беседы в кофейне не отошла. Поэтому она просто завизжала и сгребла Барри в объятия.  
  
— Я так за вас рада! Наконец-то! Пожалуйста, скажи, что вы теперь будете делать со всеми этими спорами, глупыми ставками и тем, что вы делаете вид, что встречаетесь или что вы там еще напридумывали?  
  
Айрис разжала руки, отодвигаясь, и Барри рассеянно почесал затылок.  
  
— Я даже не знаю. Да, мы говорили, что мы все еще на том же месте, и он назвал меня своим парнем. По-настоящему.  
  
— По-настоящему, — усмехнулась Айрис. Этот день просто не мог быть еще прекраснее.  
  


***

  
  
Эдди все еще вел счет. Хотя Барри играл за свою команду, было очевидно, что Айрис поддерживает Снарта, из-за чего чаша весов склонялась в его пользу. Сейчас счет был семь очков у Снарта, три у команды Барри и пять у Джо. Эдди чувствовал себя судьей, констатируя фолы и сигнализируя, если кто-то перешагивал воображаемые линии, которые он сам же и придумал, но в остальном он старался, чтобы все шло гладко.  
  
Но все это не особо помогало, потому что Джо продолжал неодобрительно коситься в сторону Барри, когда они со Снартом находились слишком близко друг к другу, или когда Снарт обнял его за талию, а Барри поцеловал его в щеку, смешно обнюхивая его и смеясь, когда Снарт хмыкнул. Джо закашлялся, и они немного притихли, но Эдди не понял, почему Джо фактически обвиняет их в неприличном поведении. Но он просто вздохнул, мысленно радуясь, что у Джо в руках было пиво.  
  
По крайней мере, было не так сложно оставлять их без присмотра, потому что рядом была Айрис. А еще лучше было то, что Джо и Снарта тянуло в разные комнаты, подальше друг от друга. Когда Джо встал, чтобы понаблюдать за игрой, прислонившись к стене в гостиной, Айрис утащила Лена на кухню, поговорить о пироге и оценить ее попытку испечь брауни, выпытать какие-то секреты по улучшению качества ее выпечки. Эдди надеялся, что у Снарта будет что сказать, потому что ее пирожные получались суховатыми, а Эдди был наслышан о чудесной выпечку Снарта. Которая и правда поражала его воображение, ну да ладно.  
  
Эдди пошел на кухню проверить их спустя несколько минут (нужно было еще пива, потому что как ему еще справиться со всей этой ерундой?), Айрис хихикала, а Снарт методично добавлял больше соли, специй и смазал индейку. Эдди неодобрительно на них взглянул, но вернулся обратно. Джо был прекрасным кулинаром, но если Снарт решил сделать еду еще более вкусной, пока никто не видит, Эдди решил не вмешиваться. Однако, он добавил Снарту еще одно очко.  
  
Ужин проходил необычно. Было заметно, что Снарту немного неуютно, видно, что он не привык к подобным семейным встречам. Барри приходилось направлять, показывать, куда идти и что делать кивками или незаметным движениям бровей. Семейные встречи, как правило, сопровождаются некоторым количеством хаоса, но ты привыкаешь к людям, с которыми проводишь время. И было ясно, что Барри и Снарту привычно находиться в обществе друг друга — Барри дергал Снарта за рубашку всякий раз, когда его слегка заносило, придерживал его за талию, улыбаясь, когда тот подыгрывал и соглашался с ним, но Снарт, очевидно, на самом деле не совсем понимал, как себя вести. Это было понятно, Эдди даже мог ему посочувствовать, вспоминая свой первый ужин с Джо, Айрис и Барри, но тем не менее, Джо заработал приличное количество баллов (к слову, Барри тоже заслужил одно очко).  
  
Так или иначе, все устроились за столом, ничего не сгорело, никто не начал стрелять и не напился, так что Эдди мог считать себя свободным, беззаботно наливая себе в бокал еще вина. Снарт наблюдал за тем, что делает Барри, и следовал его примеру, и все они довольно душевно ужинали, пока Айрис не сказала:  
  
— У всех есть за что благодарить этот год?  
  
Барри оживился, лицо Снарта превратилось в непроницаемую маску, а Джо вроде как выглядел довольным, что, скорее всего, было притворством, а Эдди пытался придумать хоть что-то, кроме вина, за которое он был благодарен прямо сейчас. Он здраво рассудил, что благодарность за присутствие Айрис в его жизни будет самым безопасным вариантом (и честным), поэтому он решил начать первым.  
  
— В этом году я благодарен за то, что Айрис есть в моей жизни, за то, что она согласилась выйти за меня, за то, что я просыпаюсь с радостью каждое утро.  
  
Айрис счастливо вздохнула, отчего сердце Эдди чуть не растаяло. Она поцеловала его в щеку, и Эдди подумал, что он может записать очко и на свой счет, ведь он его вполне заслужил. Несмотря на то, что Джо в его сторону не взглянул, лишь качнул головой, но это было особенное качание головой (Эдди давно научился распознавать хитрый диалект Джо Уэста, состоящий только лишь из кивков).  
  
Следующей заговорила Айрис.  
  
— В этом году у меня есть много причин быть благодарной, но одна из вещей, которые сейчас приходят мне в голову, это мои новые друзья. Я благодарна за всех удивительных людей, которые в этом году появились в моей жизни.  
  
Эдди просиял. Как же Айрис была чудесна. Прекрасна, красивая и, к тому же, ориентировалась в жизни на правильные вещи. Эдди переполняли эмоции, когда Айрис взглянула на него и улыбнулась.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что я женюсь на тебе, — сказал он.  
  
— Оставьте свои нежности до свадьбы, — предупредил его Джо.  
  
— Барри, ты следующий.  
  
— Да, Эдди. Я думаю… эм… я благодарен за… счастливые случайности. — Барри посмотрел на Снарта, и Эдди был уверен, что за этими словами стояла определенная история, потому что у Барри было хитрое выражение, которое почти сразу стало мягче. — Случайности, которые приносят в твою жизнь то, в необходимости чего ты не мог сам себе признаться.  
  
Снарт выгнул бровь, ухмыльнулся, будто передразнивал Барри, а потом по-настоящему улыбнулся. Эдди показалось, что его улыбка напоминала ту, которую сам Эдди подарил Айрис минуту назад.  
  
— Твоя очередь, — кивнул Снарту Барри.  
  
— Да. — До этого момента Эдди никогда не видел Капитана Холода таким нервным. Он даже наслаждался этим зрелищем какое-то время, но потом Снарт снова стал спокойным и уверенно оглядел остальных. — Я полагаю, что… в этом году я могу быть благодарным за доверие и прощение. Я не слишком хорошо справлялся с этими вещами, но они — часть того, что привело Барри в мою жизнь, я за это благодарен.  
  
— Вот-вот! — Айрис подняла бокал, и Эдди пришлось признать, что балл ушел Снарту. Тот улыбнулся, расценив это как похвалу, и они допили вино, после чего Айрис выжидательно уставилась на Джо.  
  
— Папа?  
  
Джо вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
— В это год, как и в предыдущие, я благодарен за семью. За моих прекрасных детей, которые по-прежнему со мной, несмотря на то что я стар, а они взрослые и живут своей жизнью. Я всегда буду благодарен за вас.  
  
Ужин был спасен. Эдди с облегчением растекся по стулу.  
  
Барри предложил прибраться, что Эдди счел честным, потому что Барри съел большую часть еды. Снарт вызвался помочь. Они ушли, но Эдди вздохнул и поднялся со стула, чтобы проследить за ними под взглядом Джо и глупым хихиканьем Айрис.  
  
Сопровождение и правда было оправдано, потому что когда Эдди вошел на кухню, Барри и Снарт целовались. Он кашлянул, Барри вздрогнул, а Снарт медленно отстранился. Эдди был уверен, что эти двое были в курсе, что на них смотрят.  
  
— Парни, вам помощь нужна?  
  
Барри по-прежнему обнимал Снарта, который держал руки на его талии. Эдди почувствовал себя невидимкой  
  
— Думаю, мы сами справимся, Эдди. — Барри даже не попытался отстраниться от Снарта.  
  
— Будь я уверен в этом, я бы мог сказать, что ты упорно пытаешься выяснить, как близко можно подобраться ко мне, чтобы я начал палить.  
  
Голос Снарта был тихим и низким, и Эдди был к этому совершенно не готов. Не готов вообще, если не считать выпивки. Эдди прошел мимо них и принялся загружать тарелки в посудомойку.  
  
— Да ладно, Джо все это время был вежливым, это пугает вообще-то.  
  
Эдди пришлось согласиться с Барри, несмотря на то, что он старательно игнорировал их не-совсем-поцелуй-на-кухне. Казалось, что у них еще конфетно-букетный период отношений, ведь они встречались еще несколько месяцев, но они могли хотя бы в доме Джо вести себя приличнее?  
  
— Вежливость и убийственность могут идти рука об руку, ты в курсе?  
  
Когда Барри засмеялся, Эдди почувствовал себя неуютно. Это же шутка? Снарт убивал людей.  
  
— Хорошо, если ты так переживаешь, я потерплю.  
  
Барри отстранился от Снарта, и Эдди решил, что это отличный момент, чтобы снова начать дышать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, только не говорите, что вы специально давите на него, по каким-то одному богу известным причинам.  
  
Барри выглядел виноватым, Снарт — бесстрастным. Эдди всплеснул руками и прислонился к шкафчику.  
  
— Да вы самоубийцы.  
  
Барри потянулся и подошел к раковине.  
  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы Джо понял. Он целый месяц вел себя странно по отношению ко мне, после того как я рассказал ему о нас с Леном. — Он пожал плечами, будто это ничего не значило, но его напряженное лицо говорило об обратном.  
  
— Это детский сад, но я надеюсь, что Уэст понял, что я никуда не денусь. — Снарт понес первую порцию тарелок к Барри, и Эдди показалось, что они часто делали так дома.  
  
— Уверен, что понял. — А если нет, то это уже другая история. — Ты слышал, что Джо больше всего на свете любит своих детей. Если ты делаешь Барри счастливым, он рано или поздно это примет.  
  
— Спасибо, Эдди. — Барри повернулся в его сторону и улыбнулся.  
  
Даже Снарт казался благодарным. Еще один балл команде Эдди. В конце концов, Эдди был в этом не так уж и плох.  
  


***

  
  
Барри даже не был удивлен, когда Джо попросил его и Лена выйти на крыльцо дома на несколько минут. Он знал, что это все равно случится. Джо целый вечер вел себя вполне прилично, но все равно должен был довести дело до конца, но, по крайней мере, он дождался конца обеда. Они взяли верхнюю одежду и прошагали на крыльцо, Айрис подняла вверх большие пальцы, желая Барри удачи, и он криво улыбнулся в знак признательности.  
  
— Так, э-э-э… скажи, что сейчас мы не перейдем к части, где ты угрожаешь моему парню дробовиком и просишь не разбивать мне сердце? — Барри попытался рассмеяться, переводя взгляд с Джо на Лена, но никто из них не оценил его потрясающего чувства юмора. Барри спросил себя, не слишком ли много времени он проводит с Циско.  
  
Джо вздохнул, скрестил руки на груди, еще раз вздохнул и облокотился об опору крыльца, быстро оглядывая улицу. Барри действительно нервничал, потому что Джо никогда не драматизировал и всегда мог сразу и конкретно объяснить свою точку зрения. Так чувствовалось всегда, пока Джо не начал говорить.  
  
— Знаешь, сначала я понятия не имел, что думать — вы двое, в отношениях? Казалось невозможным. Но Барри настаивал, что у него все под контролем, поэтому я попытался понять это. Довольно быстро стало ясно, у Барри насчет всего этого серьезные планы, что означало, что ты что-то для него значишь, и он надеялся, что ты останешься. Эта часть меня не особо удивила, потому что у Барри никогда не было парней только лишь для развлечения.  
  
Пока что разговор шел неплохо. Здорово. С этим можно было иметь дело.  
  
Джо повернулся к Барри.  
  
— Итак, я понимаю, что эти отношения, то есть Леонард много для тебя значат. И я уважаю это. Но… — А, ну да, началось. Барри приготовился к гневной тираде. — Но я никогда не боялся за тебя так, как сейчас.  
  
Барри сглотнул. Это была не злость, это… воу, Джо на самом деле выглядел обеспокоенным и почти расстроенным.  
  
— Джо…  
  
— Просто дай мне закончить, Барр. Потому что я знаю, где твоя голова, и я хорошо знаю тебя. Ты умеешь зацикливаться. Но мне кажется, что ты не думал о том, как эти отношения могут повлиять на твою жизнь. Так что теперь я собираюсь немного побыть плохим парнем и рассказать, чем это может тебе грозить.  
  
Барри неловко поерзал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и пододвинулся чуть ближе к Лену.  
  
— Ты Флэш, и этот мужчина, — Джо пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону Лена, — больше, чем просто вор. Он сделал себе имя, будучи твоим врагом. И да, я знаю, что вы оба можете сейчас сказать, что это все в прошлом и все такое, он Снарт явно не собирается прекращать заниматься воровством и всякими делишками с Негодяями, как и ты не собираешься переставать быть Флэшем. И что произойдет, когда вы столкнетесь друг с другом, а?  
  
— Это уже было на Хэллоуин, — вклинился в монолог Барри. — Все прошло отлично, мы даже не подрались…  
  
— Угу. Но что будет в другой раз? Ты думаешь, что Снарта все время будет устраивать то, что он тебе проигрывает?  
  
— С чего вы взяли, что я проигрываю, детектив?  
  
— Как я вижу, у тебя слегка ограниченные возможности, Снарт. Такие, как ты или я, мы просто обычные люди. А Барри? Барри совсем на другом уровне. И я хоть и неплох в этом, но не хотел бы оказаться один на один с парнями, с которыми ему приходится бороться. Но ты не сможешь быть ни на той, ни на другой стороне, не используя свою криопушку. И пушка. Это оружие, специально разработанное Циско против Барри, и я это видел. Она может чертовски сильно ранить его. Ты хочешь быть тем, кто возвращается домой после успешной кражи бриллианта или еще чего, а твой партнер весь в синяках и ссадинах от твоей игрушки? Даже если ты его не убьешь, но ранишь точно.  
  
Барри посмотрел на Лена, которому было явно неуютнее, чем Барри мог предположить.  
  
— Эй, эй, Лен, все в порядке. На мне все быстро заживает. Это не проблема. И мы действительно не деремся по-настоящему… мы придем к взаимопониманию.  
  
— Есть еще кое-что. Барри, тебя правда устраивает, что твой партнер крадет все, что плохо лежит, да еще стряпает план ограблений у тебя под носом?  
  
— Я не занимаюсь работой, пока он рядом, Уэст. Я не идиот. И мне не нужна криопушка, чтобы ранить Барри или победить его. Я вполне способен создавать ловушки или придумать что-то еще.  
  
— Ага, ловушки и другие способы грабежа? Думаю, что это будет работать, пока Барр с ними не разберется, а тебе придется снова придумывать что-то новое, чтобы обмануть его? Ты знаешь его все его слабые места с того момента, как вы впервые встретились, но ты должен знать, что ты не можешь подвергать людей опасности без риска потерять его, ты можешь быть для него целыми миром, но рисковать людьми Барри не будет.  
  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — практически прорычал Лен.  
  
— Ты человек, Лен. Думаю, что ты не сможешь противиться соблазну сделать ловушки, исходя из того, что ты знаешь о силах Барри из его личной жизни, или зная, что его нет рядом, он не в городе или слишком занят металюдьми и не может остановить тебя от очередного преступления? Как ты думаешь, каково будет Барри, если ты используешь его частную жизнь таким образом, а?  
  
Лен явно был слишком напряжен, и это неприятное сосущее чувство передалось Барри. Ему очень хотелось успокоить Лена, но он также понимал, что во всех словах Джо был смысл. Но Барри не успел разложить мысли по полочкам, потому что Джо снова повернулся к нему.  
  
— Думаешь, тебя устроит это? Использование ваших отношений для личной выгоды?  
  
— Эй, Джо, это не… — Барри вскинул руки и тут же опустил их. — Я верю Лену. Я надеюсь, что он не будет этого делать. И если до этого дойдет, то… мы просто пройдем через это, я думаю.  
  
— Эм, ладно. — Джо снова прислонился к опоре крыльца и вздохнул, скрещивая руки. — Я понимаю. У всех пар есть проблемы, а вы, ребята, уникальные, точно. — Голос Джо был скептическим, но он постарался говорить ровнее. — Но я должен спросить кое-что еще. Ты помнишь, чем зарабатываешь на жизнь, Барри?  
  
Барри почувствовал, как его желудок сжимается. Наверное, третья тарелка за ужином была лишней, потому что от вопроса Джо Барри сразу же затошнило. Он понимал, к чему клонит Джо, но он так плотно сжал зубы, что смог лишь кивнуть.  
  
— Ага. Ты работаешь в полиции. И скажи мне — или Леонарду — почему ты решил стать судмедэкспертом?  
  
— Чтобы… помогать людям. Чтобы помочь отцу, — хрипло ответил Барри.  
  
— А твой отец…  
  
— В Айрон Хайтс.  
  
— Твой отец, которому ты не сможешь помочь, если тебя уволят из полиции из-за отношений с преступником! Каково тебе будет, если твои отношения с Леонардом Снартом будут стоить тебе твоей работы? Ты готов ею пожертвовать? И если готов, то не будешь ли ты впоследствии злиться на него?  
  
— Мы можем скрыть это… уже скрываем…  
  
— Не так чертовски хорошо, как тебе кажется.  
  
— О чем ты? — Барри сглотнул подступавшую к горлу тошноту.  
  
— Мне пришлось прикрывать тебя уже два раза и попомни мои слова, я больше не собираюсь подставлять свою шею, прикрывая тебя и Снарта снова. Но на этой неделе информатор упоминал твое имя, — Барри почувствовал, что Лен рядом с ним предупреждающе дернулся. — Заметил тебя со Снартом и какой-то вечеринкой. И мне пришлось сказать Морилло, что ты был там по заданию группы по борьбе с металюдьми. И позволь напомнить, что я не люблю лгать. Мне неприятно слушать о том, как Снарт приставал к тебе в каком-то баре как к какой-то шлюхе, и мне категорически не нравится делать вид, что ты пошел на это ради информации, и позволяешь «Капитану Холоду» выставлять себя напоказ исключительно ради этой чертовой информации. Ты хочешь знать, что о тебе подумают твои коллеги, Барри? Потому что я все еще пытаюсь придумать отговорки. И к твоей удаче, к огромной удаче, люди ассоциируют Негодяев с мета, да и еще на прошлой недели появился этот Гидра Хантер, иначе моя ложь не имела бы и капли смысла. Я понятия не имею, что случится в следующий раз, но я точно знаю, что не собираюсь терять работу из-за Снарта.  
  
Барри вспотел под курткой, потому что смириться со словами приемного отца не мог. Стыд и унижение охватили его с головы до ног. Барри всерьез надеялся, что Морилло не уточнял деталей. Он не мог поднять голову, посмотреть на Джо и Лена, но они тоже молчали.  
  
— Джо… — наконец прошептал Барри. — Мне очень жаль…  
  
Джо только лишь помотал головой.  
  
— Это случится снова, Барри. Независимо от того, как вы будете осторожны. Сколько людей знают твою «секретную» личность на данный момент? Ты не можешь даже это удержать в секрете, что уж говорить про ваши отношения? А когда вы начнете жить вместе? Не притворяйся, что не ты не думал об этом. Если ты приводишь его на День благодарения и жертвуешь своей головой ради него, то это точно серьезно.  
  
Барри хотелось рассмеяться, но это бы прозвучало так, будто бы он подавился. Если бы Джо знал…  
  
— И что ты готов потерять, Барр? Тебе стоит серьезно подумать над этим. Твоя репутация? Твоя карьера? Способность Флэша держать в страхе преступников Централ Сити? Вопрос не в том, что тебе придется жертвовать, вопрос в том чем и насколько.  
  
У Барри не было слов, и Джо посмотрел на напряженно и молча стоящего Лена.  
  
Джо больше не опирался о крыльцо и выпрямил спину.  
  
— И ты. Ты был недостающей частью головоломки, Снарт, и я почти не мог в это поверить, несмотря на то, что видел все своими глазами. Было очевидно, что Барри заботится о тебе, но я не хотел верить никому, пока не увидел сам. И я действительно вижу, Снарт. Я верю, что ты заботишься о Барри, наверное, так же, как и он о тебе.  
  
Джо позволил последней фразе утонуть в звенящей тишине.  
  
— Позволишь Барри пожертвовать такими важными вещами ради тебя? Его работой, его самой главной возможностью вытащить отца из тюрьмы, способностью делать то, что он делает лучше всего? Но знаешь, я не верю в бескорыстность, которую ты здесь демонстрируешь, поэтому позволь спросить — чем ты готов рискнуть? Что сделать? Ты правда хочешь проверить, сможешь ли ты направить пистолет на того, кто тебе важен? Или ты собираешься каким-то образом убедить его не драться с тобой, но что насчет твоих Негодяев?  
  
Джо шагнул вперед, и Лен вздрогнул — он выглядел так, будто был готов к бою, но Джо продолжал разговор. _Чтобы Лен мог подумать,_ понял Барри.  
  
— Они будут бороться с Флэшем. Насколько беспристрастен ты будешь, если они ранят Барри? Если Барри ранит кого-то из них? На чьей стороне ты будешь, если Барри засадить кого-то из твоих друзей за решетку? Это случится. Мы оба знаем, что это лишь вопрос времени. Как ты будешь себя чувствовать, когда Барри вернется домой, окрыленный победой, а твои подельники в это же время будут планировать месть?  
  
Барри взглянул на Лена, чье лицо было злым, словно некрасивая маска. Он понимал Лена, знал, что он думает и чувствует, знал его как человека, как и то, что Лену очень не нравилось все то, что говорил Джо. Они оба были потрясены. Ничего из сказанного Джо не было тайной, ничего из того, что они уже и так знали, но слышать это, все эти опасения, которых Барри старался избегать…  
  
— Я разберусь с этим, — наконец прошипел Лен.  
  
Сердце Барри чувствовалось камнем в груди.  
  
— Ага. И последнее, Снарт. Что ты будешь делать, когда Негодяи узнают, кто именно скрывается под маской Флэша? Чем больше времени Барри проводит с ними и чем больше борется против них, тем быстрее кто-то догадается. И будет ли твоя сестра хранить секрет, если она еще не в курсе, если только ради тебя… Но как ты думаешь, как отнесется группа убийц и преступников к тому, что их лидер встречается с их злейшим врагом — с тем, кто отправил многих из них в тюрьму, причинил им вред? Что они скажут в ответ на твою ложь?  
  
Об этом Барри не задумывался. Но он вполне мог представить такую картину, причем достаточно живо и красочно. Мардон, который думал, что Барри Аллен хороший малый, ненавидел Флэша и был готов надавить на Лена. Шона точно встанет на его сторону. Биволо, который благодарил Лена за спасение, но мог заставить целую толпу людей в банке поубивать друг друга, чтобы отвлечь Флэша от ограбления. Лену в конечном итоге придется бороться за свою жизнь против людей, которых он же и собрал вместе.  
  
— Так что подумай, чего будут стоить эти отношения тебе, если секрет Барри раскроется?  
  
Джо посмотрел на них последний раз и, дождавшись синхронного «эм, ага», скрылся за дверью дома.


	21. На грани поражения

Поездка домой проходила в полной тишине. Они молчали даже когда поднимались по ступенькам дома. Пока они шли до дверей собственных квартир, напряжение в воздухе было почти физически ощутимо. Когда стало понятно, что ни один из них не решится просто разойтись по домам, Барри склонил голову. Он должен был сказать хоть что-то, пусть и не совсем понимал, _что именно_. Но начинать все равно пришлось.  
  
— Это не меняет того, что я чувствую, Лен… Но есть вещи, о которых нам стоит задуматься. Вещи, о которых… Я не… Я…  
  
— …не хочу подвергать опасности свою карьеру и счастливое будущее ради старого законченного вора? — В голосе Лена чувствовалась горечь.  
  
Барри вздохнул. Глаза горели под закрытыми веками.  
  
— Дело не только в моей карьере, Лен. Это мои надежды вытянуть отца из тюрьмы. Как будто после исчезновения Эобарда на это еще была надежда… Но есть и другие пути сделать это. Но что насчет остального? Флэш против Негодяев? Как мне драться с Миком и возвращаться после этого домой, чтобы присмотреть за Эйден? Как ты собираешься быть дальше лидером, если скоро твои люди просекут, что ты планируешь все так, чтобы я не пострадал? Ну разве что я пострадаю. И я даже не знаю… Я могу, наверное…  
  
— Барри, ты хочешь расстаться?  
  
Барри тут же повернулся к Лену, ощущая комок в горле.  
  
— Я не хочу этого. — Слова с трудом вырывались из его рта. — Я не хочу терять эти отношения.  
  
— Это не ответ.  
  
— Негодяи, Лен. Что если они попытаются навредить тебе? Что если они обо всем узнают?  
  
— Я спрашиваю тебя о настоящем, Барри. _Ты. Хочешь. Расстаться. Со мной?_  
  
— Если мы сейчас расстанемся… у Джо уже точно появится причина арестовать тебя. Он превратит мою жизнь в настоящий ад за то, что я встречался с тобой и сразу разорвал отношения после первой же ссоры. — Барри хватался за соломинку. На самом деле его это не волновало. Но ему надо было хоть что-то сказать. — Будет казаться, будто мы никогда не задумывались обо всех этих вещах.  
  
— Мы и не задумывались, пацан.  
  
— Это не значит…  
  
— Черт возьми, Барри, ты хочешь расстаться или нет? — Он почти кричал. Барри вообще никогда не слышал, чтобы Лен кричал на него в этом доме. Голос Барри, наоборот, был тихим.  
  
— Нет. — Он просто не мог.  
  
Лен шумно выдохнул.  
  
— Но и со мной ты не останешься, не так ли? Не по-настоящему. Не больше, чем до этого момента, не после осознания, что все это повлияет на твою работу, репутацию, какой безумной станет жизнь Флэша, когда ему придется столкнуться с Негодяями в следующий раз. Так что мы зависнем в неопределенности, пока ты не решишь, что делать с нашими отношениями.  
  
— Я…  
  
Барри был эгоистом, чертовым эгоистом, и он знал об этом. Он не хотел расставаться с Леном, не хотел терять его. Но он и не мог быть с ним в открытую, если все останется так же. Лен никогда не сможет прийти на свадьбу Айрис как его пара. Никогда не сможет заскочить к нему на работу или показаться в любом другом общественном месте. Черт, да им же просто повезло, что именно Айрис увидела их обедающими с Лизой, а не кто-то другой! И Барри даже не сможет сказать коллегам, что встречается с кем-то. И скрывать отношения, это еще не самое страшное. Его семья и друзья приняли Лена, и это самое важное. Но они уже однажды засветились, и это может произойти еще раз. И что потом?  
  
— Лен, просто… дай мне немного времени. Чтобы решить все для себя.  
  
— Чтобы решить, как сохранить свой маленький грязный секрет?  
  
Барри покачал головой:   
  
— Я… пожалуйста. Всего… неделю или две.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Чтобы понять, что я чувствую!  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, чтобы понять, что я того _не стою_?  
  
Барри гулко втянул воздух.  
  
— Давай-ка я расскажу, как все будет? Ты подумаешь над ситуацией денек или два. Может быть, посидишь с Эйден и осознаешь, что это неплохо, Эйден милая, а тебе уютно у меня дома, и что все просто отлично. Но как только ты подумаешь обо всем этом, тебя начнет грызть вина, потому что Мик ее отец. А потом ты начнешь разговаривать с Джо на работе, со своими друзьями из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, которые обеспокоены, чем и где занят Мардон, тогда как ты точно знаешь, где он и чем занят. И ты начнешь осознавать, что ты застрял где-то между ними и нами. И мы оба знаем, что ты выберешь их, Барри. Ты всегда выбираешь их. Давай смотреть правде в глаза — все это время мы _жили в долг_.  
  
— Черт побери, Лен! — Барри подошел к нему, вторгаясь в личное пространство, злой и ищущий хотя бы каплю милосердия. — Мы веселились, мы ходили на свидания, мы целовались, и, черт возьми, твои пальцы были _во мне_ всего пару часов назад! Так что не делай вид, что все это просто, хотя это не так!  
  
— Не заставляй меня притворяться, что ты мой, это не так…  
  
— Это так, Лен! Чтоб тебя, ты должен знать, что _я твой…_  
  
Мгновением позже они уже целовались. Барри не знал, кто сделал первый шаг. Пальцы Лена вцепились в его куртку, а сам он прижимал Лена к двери его квартиры и целовал со всей возможной силой, и Лен делал то же самое. Руки Барри крепко сдавили его бока. Оба тяжело дышали, глотали воздух и снова прижимались друг к другу в поцелуе, и, _о боже_ , Барри хотел…  
  
Он отступил, пока они не зашли слишком далеко, пока он не потерял себя в ощущениях Лена, в его тяжелом дыхании и напряжении между ними.  
  
Руки Лена все еще сжимали его куртку, а голос был низким, когда он начал говорить:  
  
— Две минуты или две недели, Барри, как, по-твоему, время может изменить все это?  
  
До того как Барри успел что-либо ответить, до того, как он вообще успел собраться с мыслями и сказать хоть что-то, раздался скрип открывающейся двери.  
  
— О…  
  
В холл вошла миссис Томпсон. Барри покраснел и отскочил от Лена.  
  
— Мне кажется, я слышала крики! У вас все хорошо, мальчики?  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Чудесно.  
  
— О нет, это же не касается вашего мужа, мистер Колли?  
  
Барри чуть не расхохотался. Леонард _Колли_? Серьезно? Так вот почему эта фамилия написана напротив звонка вместо «Снарт».  
  
— В последний раз говорю вам, мы с Миком не женаты. — Лен произнес каждое слово низким и четким голосом, словно старая леди была глуховата.  
  
— Лен мой бойфренд, миссис Томпсон.  
  
Лен бросил жесткий взгляд в сторону Барри.  
  
— Мы встречаемся уже некоторое время. Вообще-то, это вы свели нас вместе в ночь ложной пожарной тревоги.  
  
— О, в самом деле? — Она подошла ближе, улыбаясь, но, казалось, она начала сомневаться. — А ты уверен, что он не женат, дорогой? Иногда они обманывают, знаешь ли!  
  
— Эй! — рассмеялся Барри. — Уверен, миссис Томпсон. Я уже познакомился с Миком, ко всему прочему.  
  
Это объяснение тут же смягчило миссис Томпсон, и она словно посветлела лицом.  
  
— О, действительно? И с его милой маленькой девочкой?  
  
— Эйден? Конечно! Мы присматривали за ней буквально на прошлых выходных.  
  
Пожилая леди взяла его руку и улыбнулась, хотя Лен все еще выглядел напряженно и угрюмо.  
  
— Это так мило, дорогой. О, это хорошо, что у Леонарда наконец-то кто-то появился. Знаешь, он иногда может доставить проблем.  
  
— О, я знаю. Поверьте мне. Но он чудесный, когда хочет этого.  
  
— Ну, это значит, больше не будет криков в коридоре, пока я смотрю Jeopardy?  
(телевикторина. — _прим.пер._ )  
  
— Постараемся вести себя потише, — улыбнулся Барри.  
  
— Не слишком тихо, я надеюсь… не хотела бы потушить искру между вами.  
  
На этот раз уже Лен рассмеялся, пока Барри пытался интерпретировать фразу в том смысле, который миссис Томпсон, несомненно, вложила в свои слова, и который был куда более пошлым, чем можно было ожидать. Но Лен, казалось, не имел ничего против двусмысленности и, плотно обхватив Барри за талию, подтащил его ближе к себе.  
  
— О, не стоит беспокоиться об этом, Долорес. Поверьте мне, он очень громкий!  
  
Она слегка шокированно рассмеялась.  
  
— Ох, как же хорошо быть молодым, — сказала миссис Томпсон, подмигнув смущающемуся Барри. — Не давай ему расслабиться, молодой человек.  
  
— Я, эм-м-м, да, мэм.  
  
Она все еще хихикала, пока возвращалась к себе, а Барри последовал за Леном в его квартиру.  
  
— Лен! — прошипел он, когда за ними закрылась дверь.  
  
— Ты первый начал, пацан.  
  
Он вздохнул и прижал ладонь ко лбу.  
  
— Послушай, я…  
  
— Барри, мы…  
  
— Сначала ты.  
  
Они оба замолчали, и Лен вздохнул, всего на мгновение показывая свою уязвимость и тут же стирая это выражение с лица, смахивая несуществующую пыль с полки у двери.  
  
— Не секрет, что я не безразличен к тебе, Барри. Ты _растопил мое ледяное сердце_ в конце концов, и поэтому я готов бороться за нас. — Лен пронзительным взглядом посмотрел на Барри. — За наши отношения. Если ты не бросаешь меня здесь и сейчас, то скажи, чего ты хочешь от меня, и я отвечу, смогу ли я это сделать.  
  
Барри сдавило грудь, потому что… Ого! Он не знал, что и сказать. Не только о глубине чувств Лена, но и об отчетливом страхе на его лице.  
  
— Лен, я… я не знаю, что ты можешь для меня сделать. — Он даже не стал предлагать Лену бросить преступную деятельность, перестать быть Негодяем. Это даже не обсуждается. Но могли ли они быть вместе, если Лен не изменится? — Ты мне нравишься, вот таким домашним, каким ты бываешь со мной. Я хотел бы… Я понятия не имею, чего хочу.  
  
Это было ложью. Барри точно знал, чего хотел, но так _не бывает_. Нет идеального мира, где он встречается с Леном, а Лен герой, а не преступник, и Джо не ненавидит Лена. Мир, где отношения с Леном не ставят под удар его работу, не ставят под удар жителей Централ Сити, потому что Барри не может заставить себя остановить Негодяев раз и навсегда. Мир, где Негодяи не угрожают порядку в городе. Мир, где никто не попытается причинить вред Лену, если личность Барри раскроется.  
  
Лен кивнул, практически сдаваясь.  
  
— Но я уже знаю ответ.  
  
— Разве ты… Неужели тебя это не беспокоит? Все то, что наговорил Джо?  
  
— Я все отлично помню, Барри. Это преграды. Но вот в чем дело — я не могу принимать за тебя решения, твой выбор и жертвы, которые тебе придется принести. Я смирился с этим безумием, когда согласился быть твоим бойфрендом.  
  
— Даже если это приведет к твоей смерти?  
  
— Я рискну.  
  
Барри вздохнул. Он не мог решить, что чувствует, зная, насколько Лен готов рисковать.  
  
— Думаю я… мне просто надо понять, что мы можем это сделать. Как все организовать. Я хочу, чтобы все получилось. Я просто… пока что не знаю как. Так что я не желаю расставаться с тобой прямо сейчас, но мне надо немного подумать.  
  
— Так мы застряли на перепутье, пока ты для себя все не решишь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А я еще думал, что из нас двоих я жестокий злодей.  
  
У Барри сжалось сердце.  
  
— Лен, мне…  
  
— Не говори, что тебе очень жаль, пацан. Слышать этого не хочу.  
  
— Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
  
Не отрывая расчетливого взгляда от его лица, Лен подошел ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Барри, заставляя его отступить и упереться спиной в дверь квартиры. А потом Лен поцеловал его. Обеими руками обхватив его лицо, скулы, притягивая к себе поближе, заставляя Барри подчиниться, позволить языку Лена пройтись по губам и открыть их, дрожать всем телом, когда Лен зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Он обнял Лена и прижался ближе, заставляя тактильную память перенести его в сегодняшнее утро, когда он чувствовал член Лена рядом со своим, когда Лен притирался к нему бедрами.  
  
Барри разорвал поцелуй, шумно хватая воздух.  
  
— Я не могу…  
  
— Почему нет? — Лен прижимался горячими губами к шее Барри, будто пытался не сломаться. — Ты все еще мой бойфренд.  
  
 _Эти слова._ Все началось именно с них.  
  
— Я не могу. Если я снова засну с тобой в одной постели…  
  
— Забудешь, что хотел расстаться со мной? — его голос просто не должен звучать так холодно, пока он вытворяет такие горячие вещи с шеей Барри. Это же преступление!  
  
Но Барри должен был сказать правду. Быть достаточно сильным, чтобы показать собственную уязвимость, как это сделал Лен.  
  
— Я влюблюсь в тебя.  
  
Лен прекратил целовать шею Барри, руки в его волосах замерли, после чего он слегка отступил.   
  
— Барри, я…  
  
— Я не могу, Лен. — Собственный голос звучал слишком высоко, и Барри осознал, что почти плакал. Все случилось слишком внезапно. — До того как я выясню, что происходит и как все будет, если…  
  
Барри резко выдохнул и опустил взгляд на внезапно образовавшееся пустое место между ними. Он чувствовал себя таким маленьким, пока прижимался к двери Лена.  
  
— Я не могу позволить себе влюбиться в тебя, пока не буду уверен наверняка, что смогу _любить_ тебя, хорошо? Ты знаешь, что я легко и сильно привязываюсь к людям… и это уже случилось. Но не могу, пока все обстоит именно так.   
  
Барри закрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
— Эй, эй. — Голос Лена был куда мягче, чем Барри мог ожидать. — Все хорошо, Барри, я понял. Просто иди домой и отдохни немного. Ничего не надо менять или решать прямо сейчас.  
  
Барри кивнул, стирая слезы со щек.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Не извиняйся. Просто береги себя.  
  
Барри хотел обнять Лена, но не стал. Даже не посмотрел на него, когда повернулся и вышел в холл, а потом зашел к себе в квартиру, лег на кровать, чтобы обнять все подушки, потому что обнимашками с диванной подушкой тут не обойдешься.  
  
Была всего одна проблема в том, что он наговорил до этого. Это была ложь. Правда, в которой он не смог признаться Лену: _он уже влюблен в него_.  
  
И он понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать.  
  


***

  
  
— От Барри что-то слышно?  
  
— Они не расстались. Пока что, по крайней мере.  
  
Лиза выдохнула с облегчением.  
  
— Лен игнорирует мои звонки.  
  
— Барри мои тоже сбрасывает. Но он хоть два слова сказал.  
  
— Все настолько плохо?  
  
— И даже хуже. Мы с Эдди все слышали. Я думала, что папа прочитает им целую лекцию, но он просто задавал им кучу неудобных вопросов и приправлял их настолько толстым слоем вины, что задохнуться можно было.  
  
Лиза рассматривала свой кофе, закинув ногу на ногу.  
  
— Твой отец умный человек, но знаешь…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это просто еще один соперник, которого нам надо победить. Как говорит Ленни, «Продолжаем игру».  
  
Лиза была польщена, что Айрис нашла в себе силы рассмеяться.  
  


***

  
  
Пирог на столе сводил Лена с ума. Насмехался над ним. Лен мог уничтожить его, швырнуть о стену, или просто сделать пять шагов от своей двери и отнести чертов пирог Барри.  
  
Он никогда не получит то, чего желает. Как бы ни старался.  
  
В итоге Лен бросил пирог в стену.  
  
Он бы притворился, что это было освобождением, а не самозащитой, но Лен пытался быть честным с самим собой.  
  


***

  
  
Барри был в замешательстве. Он слушал _Can’t Hurry Love_ три дня подряд. Удивительно, что еще никто не пришел жаловаться на шум.  
  


***

  
  
— Барри, дорогой, я намерена вмешаться. В квартире бардак, от тебя уже воняет — сходи в душ, серьезно! И ты даже не попробовал брауни, которые я тебе принесла.  
  
Он попробовал вообще-то. Они были суховаты. Как же он соскучился по выпечке Лена…  
  
— Что мне делать, Айрис?  
  
— Ну даже не знаю, Барри. Может быть, поговоришь со своим бойфрендом? Он же все еще твой бойфренд, да?  
  
— Да, он все еще мой бойфренд. — Хотя бы в этом Барри был точно уверен. По крайней мере, хотел быть в этом уверен. Он схватил диванную подушку. — И со мной все не настолько плохо. Я имею в виду, да, мне надо бы принять душ, но я же ни разу не пропустил работу или патрулирования. Я даже приходил вовремя на работу каждый день.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что это как раз таки вызывает беспокойство? Капитан Сингх скоро точно поинтересуется, не заболел ли ты часом.  
  
Барри вздохнул.  
  
— Я просто… Я не знаю, что сказать, Айрис. Я не знаю, чего хочу.  
  
— Ты хочешь быть с ним. Ты абсолютно точно высказался на этот счет, когда мы были с тобой на Фермерском рынке, помнишь? Потому что я помню. Я вообще не уверена, что смогу когда-либо забыть, так что ты просто права не имеешь делать вид, что этого не было.  
  
Барри поднялся с дивана. Черт, от него действительно начало вонять.  
  
— Послушай, я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься, и я ценю это. Но некоторые вещи я должен осознать для себя самостоятельно. Так что давай мы лучше поговорим о твоем девичнике, по поводу которого ты и пришла.  
  
— Только если ты сначала примешь душ.   
  
Айрис выразительно зажала пальчиками нос. Барри даже не стал спорить, а просто на сверхскорости побежал в ванную и быстро принял душ, потому что каждая водная процедура после Дня благодарения напоминала ему о Лене и это… не помогало. Но о Лене ему напоминало почти все, так что какая разница? По крайней мере, Барри был чистым после душа и успел быстро прибраться в квартире перед тем, как присоединиться к Айрис в гостиной.  
  
— Так вот, по совету от Фелисити и Кейтлин, сначала будет ужин, потом одно _мероприятие_ , а потом танцы.  
  
Она посмотрела на него с подозрением.  
  
— Какое еще мероприятие?  
  
Барри отодвинулся от нее на край дивана.  
  
— Это секрет.  
  
— Лучше бы ты имел в виду стриптизеров, Барри Аллен.  
  
Он рассмеялся, почесав шею, вспоминая устрашающую общую силу Фелисити и Кейтлин.  
  
— Ммм… я не могу тебе сказать.  
  
— Барри!  
  
— Если ты не хочешь проводить мероприятие или еще что-то, то лучше решай это с девушками сама.  
  
— Ты не должен перекладывать на кого-то обязанности друга невесты, Барри! — Айрис закатила глаза и сложила руки на груди. — Вина будет лежать на тебе, несмотря на то, что они там предложили.  
  
— Ну, Линда повторила все их предложения и выбрала место для ужина.  
  
— Ты прямо-таки всех втянул в планирование этого, да?  
  
Он пожал плечом и послал Айрис обезоруживающую улыбку.  
  
— Сделай скидку на то, что я никогда не был на девичнике.  
  
— Ну, надеюсь, в списке приглашенных еще есть одно место. Лиза тоже будет с нами.  
  
— Лиза? Погоди-ка. Лиза Снарт?  
  
— Угу…  
  
— С каких это пор ты знакома с Лизой Снарт?  
  
Айрис улыбнулась так невинно, будто только что не перевернула с ног на голову мировоззрение Барри.  
  
— Мы случайно столкнулись и разговорились, раз уж у нас была общая тема разговора о тебе и Лене. Она действительно очень милая, если узнать ее поближе. Мы встречаемся по меньшей мере раз в неделю чтобы поболтать. Она, как и я, обожает страшилки и молодежные романтические фильмы, так что мы практически лучшие подруги.  
  
— Ты…и Лиза Снарт… стали лучшими подругами… и ты мне даже не сказала?!  
  
— Ну это не совсем касается тебя. — Она улыбнулась, и Барри был уверен, что тут крылась маленькая месть и намек на то, что он скрывал, что _встречается/не встречается_ с Леном.  
  
— Ох, ну ладно, так значит Лиза Снарт в списке гостей. Я предупрежу Фелисити и Кейтлин. Остальные не должны переживать по этому поводу. Некоторые твои друзья из колледжа тоже придут, а Линда приведет друзей с работы. Скорее всего, будут все девчонки из приглашенных на твою свадьбу.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, кто-то научил тебя правильному планированию. — Айрис улыбнулась, и на мгновение Барри почувствовал удовлетворение оттого, что сделал хоть что-то на отлично. Айрис проведет время с друзьями, радостная, даже если ей придется съесть то, что девчонки задумали приготовить на ужин. — Пожалуйста, пообещай, что у меня будет тиара.  
  
— И боа из перьев. Не беспокойся, это обязательные покупки, и они стояли первыми в списке.  
  
— Отлично! — Она захлопала в ладоши. — Поблагодари Кейтлин и Фелисити от моего имени. О, и я дам Лизе твой номер телефона, чтобы она узнала все подробности. О, я забыла тебе сказать, она будет твоей парой на моей свадьбе.  
  
— ЧТО?  
  
Барри редко когда чувствовал себя тупым, но вот сейчас он никак не мог сообразить, что происходит.  
  
— Да, забыла сказать тебе. Но это уже решено, и она уже выбирает себе платье в тон твоему галстуку.  
  
— Почему это она будет моей парой? С чего она вообще идет на твою свадьбу? Ты хоть представляешь, сколько полицейских там будет?  
  
— По Лизе даже нет записей в базе, Барри. — Айрис закатила глаза. — Она слишком хороша для этого.  
  
В голосе Айрис звучало что-то похожее на гордость. Это было странно. В голосе Барри тоже звучала гордость, когда он говорил о Негодяях? Дети копа не должны гордиться отличными навыками своих друзей-преступников.  
  
— Ты в этом точно уверена?  
  
— Моя новая лучшая подруга должна быть на моей свадьбе, как твоя пара или просто как гость. Так как по объективным причинам ты не можешь прийти с Ленни, то я подумала, что ты придешь с Лизой. Или ты против?  
  
— …ты только что назвала его Ленни?  
  
Айрис моргнула, а Барри был уверен, что попал в параллельное измерение минуту назад, но потом она закатила глаза и встала с дивана.  
  
— Так его называет Лиза, вот я и привыкла. А теперь, мне пора заняться делами. И раз уж ты принял душ и не выглядишь как бомж, то иди-ка ты к своему парню и расскажи ему, как ты соскучился, хорошо? Мне надо заниматься свадьбой, а не отвлекаться на твою трагическую историю любви. Не заставляй меня просить Эдди присмотреть за тобой. Его щенячий взгляд не знает пощады.  
  
Барри рассмеялся несмотря на нервозность, так как отлично понимал, о каком взгляде говорит Айрис.  
  
— Да-да, хорошо. Я… поговорю с ним. Скоро. Сегодня вечером.  
  
— Сейчас, Барри.  
  
— Хрр. Хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Уставший после целого вечера, проведенного в поиске новой информации о делах к Кейстоуне, Лен поднимался по лестнице. Внезапно он почти врезался в Айрис Уэст.  
  
— Ленни!  
  
 _Ленни?_ Это что-то новенькое.  
  
— Айрис.  
  
— Я так рада, что встретила тебя, — улыбнулась она. — Барри как раз собирался пойти к тебе, как только успокоит нервы.  
  
Лен насторожился.  
  
— Эй. — Она подошла к нему поближе, останавливаясь между вторым и третьим этажами. — Ты очень много значишь для Барри. Знаю, мой отец поднял очень много болезненных тем, но Барри из тех парней, которые верят, что «любовь преодолеет все преграды», и он сделает все возможное и даже больше, потому что просто не умеет иначе. Тебе лишь надо дать ему немного времени.  
  
— Времени на что? — Лен холодно улыбнулся, слегка неприветливо, но он был не в лучшем настроении. — Чтобы решить, что я не стою того, чтобы «преодолевать все преграды» и из-за меня не стоит ввязываться в неприятности?  
  
Лицо Айрис сначала выражало обеспокоенность, а потом… словно его слова ранили ее. Она подошла ближе, чтобы взять Лена за руку. Это было странным, и он постарался не сбросить ее ладонь из-за странного чувства уязвимости.  
  
— Лен, ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что ты стоишь всего этого.  
  
Она не ждала от него ответа, только улыбнулась уголком рта и спустилась по лестнице. Несколько секунд он провожал ее взглядом, вздохнул, а потом подняться к своей квартире.  
  
Барри стучал в его дверь.  
  
— Знаешь, Скарлет, я уже начал задумываться, не собирался ли ты провести следующие две недели в полном радиомолчании.  
  
Барри испуганно посмотрел на Лена, потом снова на дверь, словно она предала его.  
  
— Я…нам надо… поговорить? — Он произнес это вопросительно, повышая голос и добавляя своему тону неопределенности.  
  
Лен открыл дверь, не заостряя внимание на том, что эта фраза обычно не значит ничего хорошего для парочек. Потому что они были парой. По всей видимости. Это все еще звучало странно даже в его голове.  
  
— Ты брал с собой криопушку?  
  
— Ты такой наблюдательный, Барри. — Лен кивнул ему, дал пройти внутрь и закрыл дверь.  
  
— Зачем? Погоди, ты что, только что украл что-то? Тогда почему ты не одет в парку?  
  
Лен вздохнул.  
  
— Дела. Не беспокойся об этом.   
  
Он прошел в спальню и снял кобуру, прислушиваясь к звукам из кухни. Когда он вышел из своей комнаты, Барри уже выкладывал последнюю тарелку в сушилку к остальной помытой посуде.  
  
— Ты только что убрался у меня на кухне?  
  
— Это нервное.  
  
— А ты нервничаешь, Барри?  
  
— Я скучал по тебе.  
  
Лен замер, а потом заставил себя расслабиться и не делать вид, будто он не рад видеть Барри. Он был рад. Очень-очень рад. Рад его видеть в своей жизни, в своем доме, в своих руках, в постели, в душе…  
  
Он сглотнул.  
  
— Я просто дал тебе время. Ты сам просил.  
  
Барри не хотел влюбляться в него, но Лен сейчас не собирался об этом вспоминать.  
  
— Я знаю. Знаю. И я… ты, наверное, слышал музыку?  
  
Лен фыркнул, но почувствовал, как отпускает напряжение. Слегка. Это все еще был Барри. Они все еще вместе.  
  
— Сколько раз ты можешь слушать одну и ту же песню подряд и не сойти с ума?  
  
— Ну, примерно двадцать раз в час и я точно слушал ее на протяжении семи часов последние три дня, так что… сто сорок?  
  
Конечно, Барри тут же посчитал.  
  
— Как тебе еще не надоело?  
  
— О, мне надоело, но… — Он посмотрел на свои руки, на щеках горел румянец и Лен понял, что Барри тоже вспомнил их приключения в душе и о том, какую песню он пел перед тем, как провалиться через стену.  
  
Он прочистил горло:  
  
— Предложение все еще в силе.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду. Просто… просто мне нравится песня.  
  
Лен усмехнулся, шагая ближе. За неимением большего, ему нравилось иметь такое преимущество. Он заговорил низким голосом:  
  
— Это напомнило мне кое-что…  
  
Барри издал звук, больше похожий на скулеж, который, вообще-то, совершенно не сексуален, но почему-то либидо Лена так не считало.  
  
— Я был излишне драматичен в ту ночь. Слишком драматичен. Сентиментален. Я имею в виду, отрицание отлично срабатывает, правда? Я просто хочу сказать… неважно, я уверен, ты не хочешь… но если захочешь… я имею в виду, мы могли бы… мы должны… ох… это плохая затея, если мы просто…  
  
Лен поцеловал его. Он на девяносто пять процентов был уверен, что Барри пришел не ради секса, а наверняка ради разговора, но Лен ничего не мог с собой поделать. Особенно когда Барри был так одновременно и мил и сексуален, а еще у него был такой чудесный отвлекающий маневр от сумасшедшего разговора.  
  
Барри простонал в поцелуй, и Лен пропал. Он держал лицо Барри, а руки Барри стиснули его спину, прижимая его ближе. Лен почувствовал в животе приятное тепло. Он терялся в ощущениях от Барри в его руках, от простого поцелуя, от его присутствия. Это заводило Лена и делало с ним что-то еще, рождая в груди что-то теплое, что-то…  
  
Он отстранился. Барри снова заскулил и последовал за губами Лена, но тот отвернулся. Сам не мог в это поверить, но…  
  
— Пока мы не зашли дальше, ты должен определиться. Это ли то, чего ты хочешь. Потому что, если это не так, ты можешь потерять свою работу и получить много боли, Барри, и моей совести это не нужно. Ты никогда не подписывался на это безумие.  
  
Он ведь не должен быть хорошим парнем. Лен почти скучал по собственному эгоизму.  
  
— Лен, я… я никогда не подписывался на любое безумие в моей жизни. Я просто знаю, что мне нравится быть рядом с тобой.  
  
Этого было недостаточно. Настоящего времени было мало, Лену нужно было будущее, ему нужно было…  
  
О-о! Твою мать!  
  
Вот так внезапно Лен понял, чего он хотел.  
  
Он хотел знать, что _Барри любит его._ Это какое-то безумие. Лен даже не мог сказать этих слов вслух кому-либо в своей жизни, даже Лизе. И у нее была та же проблема. И как он после этого мог надеяться, что Барри скажет такое ему?  
  
Он поцеловал Барри в щеку (на самом деле в уголок губ) и заставил собственные руки не дрожать.  
  
— Реши, чего ты хочешь, Барри, и будем двигаться дальше, если ты решишь, что я нужен тебе. Я могу потерпеть.  
  
Барри кивнул, притихнув.  
  
— Да… Да, я все выясню.  
  
Лен усмехнулся. У него появилось несколько идей. Ужасных, о которых он может потом пожалеть, но все же.  
  
— Хорошо. Тем временем я хочу, чтобы ты точно знал, по чему скучаешь, пока размышляешь, как все организовать. Длинные ночи с Нетфликс, выпечка. — Он слегка прикусил челюсть Барри, удивляясь тому, что творит. — И _кое-какие другие вещи_.  
  
Барри шумно сглотнул.  
  
— Погоди. Блядь. Ты в самом деле. Это в отместку? Потому что ты не спишь со мной, да? Я имею в виду, пока я не выясню для себя всю эту хрень?  
  
Лен провел носом по шее Барри, не только чтобы подразнить его, но и примерно на сорок процентов потому, что сам получал удовольствие и не мог остановиться.  
  
— Ммм… что-то типа того.  
  
Он поцеловал местечко, где оставил засос пару дней назад, провел языком по коже. Жаль, что метка исчезла еще до ужина.  
  
Барри охнул.  
  
— Ты зло.  
  
— Мы уже проходили через это. Я Капитан Холод, помнишь?  
  
— Как ты вообще… Как ты можешь… ох. Твой самоконтроль просто впечатляющий.  
  
Лен сдвинулся чуть ниже, и Барри простонал. И, черт, Лену лучше остановиться, потому что его самоконтроль был уже не настолько сильным. Он почувствовал, что возбуждается и выдохнул на влажную кожу, отступил, усмехаясь в ответ на растерянность на лице Барри.  
  
— Тебе лучше побыстрее все выяснить.  
  
Лен прекрасно знал, что это было жестоко. И пока Барри примет решение, он будет держать свои эмоции под контролем.  
  
Он не собирается влюбляться в Барри, пока Барри не влюбится в него.


	22. Плохие шутки и порнография

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за вычитку Tigresa_Romana

― И как, он уже заглядывал? ― спросила Лиза, одновременно жонглируя бутылками пива, контейнерами с едой навынос и пультом от телевизора. В кои-то веки Лен был у нее ― она снимала целый дом, потому что ненавидела, когда вокруг полно людей, ― и пытался отвлечься. По крайней мере, у Лизы они могли разложить чертежи на какой угодно поверхности.  
  
― Нет, он… решил все обдумать.  
  
― Не понимаю. ― Она сгрузила еду. ― Ведь у вас ничего не изменилось, верно?  
  
Лен вздохнул и потыкал палочками курицу генерала Цзо*. Он совершенно точно не собирался вонзать палочку, чтобы та прошла насквозь.  
  
― Верно.  
  
― Тогда почему он ведет себя как мудак?  
  
Лен нахмурился от ее заявления.  
  
― Это не так. Он просто… напуган.  
  
Лиза фыркнула.  
  
― _Он_? Чем же?  
  
Лен смерил ее взглядом, раздумывая, не считает ли она забавным то, что Барри может чего-то бояться. В конце концов, предполагалось, что она не знает.  
  
― Тем, что он может потерять работу, а заодно все, что для него важно.  
  
Она задумчиво пережевывала информацию, или же просто курицу, а потом ткнула в Лена палочками.  
  
― Значит, ты говоришь, что малолетка в кои-то веки не уверен, стоит ли ему бросаться сломя голову навстречу плохой идее?  
  
Тут Лен чуть было не отчитал ее. Ему хотелось услышать правдоподобное отрицание, почему она до сих пор не выявила очевидное.  
  
― Временами он очень осторожен…  
  
― Не-а. Не верю.  
  
― Он осторожен, когда дело касается любви.  
  
Лиза тут же выпрямилась, и Лен отругал себя за выбор слов.  
  
― Барри сказал, что любит тебя?  
  
― Нет. Нет, сестренка. ― Черт. — Он дал понять, что… переживает, что может в меня влюбиться. По его словам, это может случиться, если мы перейдем кое-какие границы.  
  
― О Ленни…  
  
― Но на самом деле, все это значит, что он _не хочет_ в меня влюбляться.  
  
― Ты… _такой_ сделал вывод?  
  
Лен уставился в свою коробку с едой.  
  
― Каким еще он может быть? — Он не винил Барри. Но все равно было больно.  
  
― Какие же вы идиоты. Оба. Барри ведь уже… — Она прикусила губу, затем тряхнула головой. — Что я хочу сказать, так это если бы он не хотел в тебя влюбляться, он бы расстался с тобой _давным-давно_. Так что, что бы его ни держало, разберись с этим.  
  
Лен вздохнул.  
  
― А если его держит сотня вещей?  
  
― Ну, ты всегда любил головоломки.  
  
Лен не ответил.  
  
― Послушай, Ленни, я не буду к тебе с этим приставать. Ты только… просто не бойся слегка надавить. Ты этого стоишь.  
  
Вздохнув, Лен принялся за свое пиво, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
  


***

  
  
Эдди пролистывал кипу своих заметок, время от времени постукивая по ним ручкой, и, тяжело вздыхая, поглядывал в монитор на открытый файл. Барри поймал очередного преступника, а писать о Флэше то еще занятие. Да и то, что Барри хохотал каждый раз после прочтения таких рапортов, тоже не помогало. Полиция не имела права становиться зависимой или поддерживать героя в маске. Пусть и то и другое уже стало правдой. И Эдди даже под страхом смертной казни не мог вспомнить прозвище, которым Циско окрестил очередного злодея. А еще Эдди был уверен, что имя попало в новости, так что ему придется включить его в свой отчет.  
  
Снова вздохнув, Эдди сдался и загуглил Флэша. Он всегда старался этого избегать, но не хотел сознаваться Барри (или Джо, который сидел за столом напротив) в своей забывчивости. Не стоило давать им повод.  
  
Эдди просматривал последние новости, ища статью Айрис, когда его взгляд зацепился за надпись: _«Флэш х Холод! Смотри, как Холоду надирают задницу!»._  
  
На секунду Эдди удивился, но не задумываясь прошел по ссылке, гадая, когда они успели подраться, и как он мог пропустить запись и ничего не услышать. Может, это была стычка годовалой давности вместе с Рори, перед всем городом.  
  
У Эдди к компьютеру были подключены наушники, простые вкладыши, чтобы не отвлекать коллег посторонним шумом. Порывшись на столе, он их нашел и воткнул в уши, совершенно не глядя на экран. Когда же он устроился перед монитором и всмотрелся в происходящее на видео, в наушниках раздался незнакомый голос, и Эдди понял, что это были не новости. Дешевые декорации какого-то склада, Холод, почему-то одетый в слишком тонкую парку, был связан. Происходящее на экране мало походило на драку.  
  
Боже. Это была совсем не драка. Это были даже не _они_ ; кто-то похожий на Снарта стоял на коленях, затем в кадре появился некто в низкопробной имитации костюма Флэша, и диалог: «Пришло время задать тебе жару, Капитан Холод» ― о черт, нет-нет-нет, и боже, он не должен был оценивать костюмы, он должен был закрыть вкладку до того как…  
  
«Флэш» выпростал свой член и…  
  
― Ангххх!  
  
Эдди бросился закрывать окно браузера ― он вовсе не хотел видеть член Барри, без разницы настоящего или актера, ― но в результате свалился со стула, наушники вылетели из гнезда, и весь участок наполнили звуки третьесортного порнодиалога. Все вокруг уставились в его сторону. Джо встал и перегнулся через стол. У Эдди раскалывалась голова после знакомства с полом, а видео все продолжало играть. Он снова ринулся его выключать, споткнулся о стул и, упав на колени, дотянулся наконец до клавиатуры и нажал на пробел. Так, по крайней мере, он остановил чертов ролик, но богомерзкая картинка замерла на мониторе. Эдди потянулся к мышке, чтобы закрыть браузер, но тут позади него материализовалась детектив Сантьяго и, рассмеявшись, схватила мышку и прокрутила страницу вниз…  
  
― Порно с Флэшем?  
  
― Я искал информацию по метачеловеку! — заорал смущенный Эдди в свою защиту. Брови Джо взлетели так высоко, что, кажется, достали до самых волос. Вокруг уже собралась половина участка. Эдди был готов умереть от стыда прямо на месте. Казалось, хуже быть уже не могло, хотя… нет, могло. Появился Барри.  
  
И… минус десять миллионов очков ушли к Эдди.  
  


***

  
  
Барри спускался по лестнице, чтобы сдать отчет капитану Сингху, ― снова позже срока, так что он собирался подкинуть его на рабочий стол, пока капитан будет на обеде. Тогда-то и раздался крик, и Барри увидел, как Эдди шлепнулся на задницу. Со стороны это выглядело настолько забавно, что даже Барри не выдержал и улыбнулся. Однако большую часть своей жизни он пробыл неуклюжим и знал, каким болезненным может быть такое падение.  
  
Диалог, донесшийся из компьютера, оказался еще смешнее, что-то вроде олдскульного порно семидесятых. Эдди уже окружила толпа, а он все никак не мог остановить ролик. Кто-то на экране недвусмысленно упомянул сосание члена и справедливость в одном предложении. Барри, фыркнув против воли, подошел ближе и услышал голос Сантьяго:  
  
― Порно с Флэшем?  
  
Барри застыл. Его сердце сделало странный кульбит, потому что _что_?!  
  
Существовало порно с Флэшем? О боже. Конечно оно существовало. Это ведь интернет. Как так вышло, что он не знал? Но друзья Барри, скорее всего, были в курсе. Циско должен был знать. А Айрис? О боже, а как же Джо?! Должно быть, они не говорили из вежливости. Может, они думали, что он уже знает?  
  
― Я искал информацию по метачеловеку! ― Эдди, красный как рак, поднялся на ноги. На долю секунды он встретился взглядом с Барри и тут же отвернулся. Интересно, невольно подумал Барри, кто-нибудь заметит, если он умчится отсюда на предельной скорости, так и сжимая в руке папку с отчетом.  
  
― Ты знаешь этот вебсайт?! ― Эдди кричал в голос. Барри тут же пришел в ужас, только бы его коллеги не фантазировали о Флэше, и боже, Джо стоял тут рядом и смотрел на Сантьяго, будто собирался устроить ей темную…  
  
― Остынь, Тоун, почти каждый, кто гуглил Флэша, так или иначе натыкался на порно.  
  
― Разве вам всем не нужно работать? ― рыкнул Джо, но его проигнорировали абсолютно все, несмотря на его скрещенные на груди руки.  
  
― Это правда. Теперь этого добра в интернете навалом, ― согласилась стоящая рядом с Барри Пэтти Спивот, чем привлекла внимание к ним обоим, лишив Барри возможности по-тихому сделать ноги. И боже, неужели _Пэтти Спивот_ смотрела порно про Флэша? Она вместе с Джо и Эдди состояла в отряде по борьбе с металюдьми и приветливо общалась с Барри, и это было уже слишком. ― С кем на этот раз? ― Она подошла ближе к столу Эдди, и позади Барри сомкнулось кольцо людей, отсекая пути к отступлению.  
  
― Похоже, что это Флэш и Капитан Холод, ― ответил детектив Морилло вместо Эдди, тот бросал на Джо взгляды, словно ожидал смертельного приговора за то, что заварил всю эту кашу. Всяко лучше, чем если бы он смотрел на Барри, потому что Барри вдруг почувствовал, будто его лицо опалило огнем.  
  
Про них с Леном сняли порно? Не с ними, но все равно…  
  
― О, теперь с Капитаном Холодом? Да ладно, это же просто смешно, разве там обычно не всякие меташтучки? Ролик, на который я случайно наткнулся, был про него и Погодного волшебника.  
  
Барри стало дурно. Такой расклад уже совсем не возбуждал.  
  
― Мы можем уже закрыть эту тему? ― рявкнул Джо, и в то же время Эдди, округлив глаза, спросил:  
  
― Меташтучки? Это какой-то фетиш?  
  
― Думаю, дело в них или в самом Флэше, поскольку их снимают не только с металюдьми. ― Пэтти пожала плечами, словно это вовсе не было проблемой. ― Похоже, что тут есть архив с видео, с Флэшем уже целых восемь. О, и два из них с Капитаном Холодом.  
  
Против воли заинтересовавшись ссылкой, Барри не знал, куда себя деть. Наверно, всю следующую неделю он не сможет никому смотреть в глаза.  
  
Сантьяго рядом с Пэтти прильнула к монитору:  
  
― О, тут и сборник рассказов есть…  
  
― Довольно! ― отрезал Джо, и Барри был ему более чем благодарен.  
  
Сборник рассказов?  
  
― Да, сэр. ― Пэтти закрыла окно браузера, и Барри выдохнул с облегчением, осознавая, что все это время не дышал. Люди начали расходиться по своим местам, и Барри быстро зашагал в сторону кабинета Сингха. Проходя мимо столов Морилло и Сантьяго, Барри расслышал:  
  
― Думаешь, Флэш когда-нибудь спал с одним из этих злодеев? ― спрашивала Сантьяго.  
  
Барри начинал напрягать ее интерес к делам Флэша.  
  
― Очень сомневаюсь, ― рассмеялся Морилло. ― Но все равно интересно, кто бы это мог быть. Вряд ли Холод. Может, кто-то со способностями?  
  
― Но не Погодный волшебник. Почему этот кто-то должен обязательно обладать сверхспособностями?  
  
― Ты бы поставила на Капитана Холода?  
  
― Лучше он, чем Хитвейв, ― заметила проходящая мимо Пэтти. От шока у Барри чуть глаза не вылезли из орбит. — Я бы поставила на…  
  
― Вы серьезно собираетесь устроить _тотализатор_? Как вы вообще собираетесь _доказывать_ , что это произошло? — подал голос Барри, наконец поборов спазм в горле, и тут же пожалел, что привлек внимание, потому что Морилло взглянул на него с особой радостью.  
  
― О, точно… ты же помогал специальному отряду, верно, Аллен? Может, у тебя есть какая-нибудь информация, Снарт ведь распускал с тобой руки?  
  
― Ты помогал отряду по борьбе с металюдьми? ― спросила Пэтти, и о черт, она же состояла в этом самом отряде.  
  
― Только с одним делом. Для Джо. С… Гидра Хантером. У Негодяев была информация. Ничего особенного.  
  
Патти посмотрела на него с любопытством, но Сантьяго отреагировала быстрее:  
  
― Значит Снарт тебя лапал? Почему я об этом не слышала? ― Она игриво пихнула Морилло ― своего напарника. — По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что он гей, да?  
  
― Я правда не думаю, что это подходящий разговор… ― начал Барри, гадая, почему его ударило молнией, когда он был один в лаборатории, а не сейчас, в эту самую секунду. Он был бы не прочь оказаться в коме во второй раз. Может, когда он проснется, его жизнь сама по себе придет в порядок.  
  
― Не порти нам веселье, Аллен!  
  
Пэтти нахмурилась:  
  
― Он прав, если он работал над делом, в котором замешан Снарт. Ой, а ты написал отчет? Он не попадался мне на глаза, а я всегда в восторге от твоих отчетов.  
  
Пэтти читала его отчеты? Это было… да, нужно будет вести себя осторожнее и…  
  
― Аллен!  
  
― Да, капитан! ― Барри тут же выпрямился, и все вокруг тоже вытянулись по струнке. Барри как никогда порадовался окрику капитана.  
  
― В твоих же интересах, чтобы это был тот отчет по анализам почвы, который я запрашивал.  
  
― Да, сэр!  
  
Барри протянул капитану отчет и скрылся в своей лаборатории. Весь оставшийся день он старался не смотреть то видео до того момента, пока не окажется дома.  
  


***

  
  
― Ты знал, что с нами сняли порно?  
  
― И тебе привет, Барри.  
  
Барри понятия не имел, о чем ему говорить с Леном. Не о полной же неразберихе в своих чувствах, в конце-то концов. Не о страхе, которого он натерпелся днем в участке, пока его допрашивал Морилло о так называемой работе под прикрытием для специального отряда. Не о последующем вечере. Но у Барри накопилась стирка, и ему очень хотелось увидеть Лена, и к черту все, он просто пойдет и сделает это.  
  
И вот, держа подмышкой корзину с грязным бельем, Барри постучал в дверь Лена, и да, может, не следовало так начинать разговор. У него просто слетело с языка.  
  
― Э… да, точно. Привет. Но в самом деле, ― краснея, он начал протискиваться мимо Лена в квартиру, ― в интернете есть порно с нами. Не совсем с нами, а с Флэшем и Холодом. Ты знал? Неужели все знали? Как так вышло, что я последним нашел эти порносайты. И блоги! О боже, блоги, сплошь посвященные Флэшу! Они даже не видели моего лица и они… ― он замолк, вспомнив пару рисунков, на которые наткнулся, и покраснел.  
  
― Знал ли я, что с нами сняли порно? Нет. Но не сомневайся, если бы знал, то посмотрел бы.  
  
Барри прошагал в комнату со стиральной машинкой, Лен последовал за ним и встал в проеме, привалившись к дверному косяку. Барри бросил на него взгляд, и увиденное его совсем не порадовало, Лен выглядел слишком самодовольным и уже открыл рот:  
  
― О, значит _ты_ его посмотрел! Колись, Барри.  
  
Барри начал ожесточенно запихивать одежду в стиральную машину.  
  
― Я не буду описывать тебе порно, Лен!  
  
― Ты первый начал. Но так и быть, пойду возьму свой ноутбук.  
  
― Твой… ― он захлопнул машинку и бросился за Леном. ― Ты же не собираешься его смотреть, ведь так?  
  
― Ну как сказать? Ты меня заинтриговал.  
  
― Я не собираюсь… мы не можем просто сидеть и вместе смотреть порно в твоей гостиной!  
Лен устроился на диване и выгнул бровь.  
  
― Слишком горячо для тебя, Барри?  
  
Барри вспомнил диалог из последнего видео, с разогревом Холода, и сколько ужаснейших каламбуров содержали оба видео, и…  
  
― Я больше никогда не смогу нормально реагировать на твои шутки.  
  
― Правда? ― Лен уже вовсю печатал, увлеченный идеей. Барри не мог решить, как поступить, сесть рядом или унестись сломя голову. ― Нашел. Загружается.  
  
― _Обожемой_.  
  
― Выглядит малобюджетно.  
  
Издав звук, похожий на рёв раненого зверя, Барри смирился со своей судьбой. Кого он обманывал? Он и не собирался уходить. Пристыженный, не смея взглянуть в сторону экрана, Барри медленно прошлепал к дивану и сел рядом с Леном, оставив между ними свободным места на добрый фут. Если на то пошло, его больше интересовала реакция Лена, чем видео. Он и так просмотрел их уже столько раз, сколько не признает никогда.  
  
― Стоп, это _я_ связан и стою на коленях? ― Лен возмутился так искренне, что Барри взглянул на него и рассмеялся. Лен, кажется, смотрел в монитор так же сосредоточенно, как готовился к очередному делу.  
  
― Все видео о том, как Флэш, эм, доминирует над своими врагами.  
  
― И разве это интересно? Разве не должны плохие парни…  
  
― Ты сейчас серьезно хочешь предположить, что должно быть порно, где меня трахают люди, с которыми я сражаюсь?  
  
Лен наконец повернулся к нему и, моргнув, ухмыльнулся.  
  
― Нет, только я.  
  
― Ты…  
  
_«Если хочешь меня трахнуть, Флэш, тебе придется это заслужить»._  
  
Видео прервалось, и Барри спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
― Я ненавижу весь мир.  
  
Лен лишь звучно рассмеялся.  
  
― Знаешь, парень ведь прав.  
  
Барри застонал.  
  
― Все, я не могу смотреть это с тобой.  
  
― Похоже, они наконец к чему-то пришли.  
  
Барри совершил ошибку и взглянул на экран, где не-Лен делал минет не-ему. Из его горла вырвался задушенный звук. Вероятно, ему не следовало дрочить на это видео час назад, потому что одного раза явно не хватило, и сейчас он снова реагировал… Или, возможно, все из-за того, что он сидел так близко рядом с настоящим живым Леном, пока фальшивый Лен отсасывал фальшивому ему, и мечтал, чтобы настоящий Лен сделал то же самое.  
  
Барри даже не стал выдумывать себе оправданий, он метнулся на кухню и налил себе стакан воды, заодно плеснув себе на лицо. Он притворился, что не услышал хохот Лена, за влажными чмокающими звуками и неуклюжими стонами из ролика.  
  
― Они когда-нибудь по-настоящему потрахаются?  
  
― Видео длится двадцать минут ― все впереди, ― крикнул Барри с кухни, не отважившись заглянуть в комнату. Он прислонился к прохладному холодильнику. Тому самому холодильнику, в который его вжал Лен, когда они впервые поцеловались.  
  
Все, на Барри можно было ставить крест.  
  
― Так, кажется, хватит.  
  
До Барри донеслось, как хлопнула крышка ноутбука, затем Лен встал с дивана.  
  
― Раз тебе это не нравится, посмотрю позже, когда буду один.  
  
Барри ничего не ответил, только внутри у него все сжалось.  
  
― У тебя мокрое лицо.  
  
Барри распахнул глаза, не зная, когда успел их закрыть, и увидел Лена в паре футов от себя.  
  
― Мне было нужно охладиться.  
  
― Это порно не было _настолько_ хорошим, Барри.  
  
Тот покраснел.  
  
― Неужели это твоя фантазия, м? Поймать меня в моем костюме и заняться со мной непотребством?  
  
― Не было такого.  
  
― А теперь?  
  
― Мы не будем это обсуждать.  
  
― В моем шкафу все еще лежит десятидюймовый дилдо, и ты не можешь говорить об этом?  
  
Барри был уверен, какое бы божество ни существовало на свете, сейчас оно ухохатывалось над его стыдом.  
  
― Тебе было обязательно об этом вспоминать? И чтоб ты знал, я не думал, что он будет таким большим, когда заказывал, понял?  
  
Лен хмыкнул:  
  
― Как скажешь.  
  
― Я серьезно!  
  
― Тогда почему взял именно его?  
  
― Потому что он на… ― Барри захлопнул рот рукой, прерывая поток слов.  
  
― Барри?  
  
Барри уставился на свои ноги. Лен подошел ближе, пересек кухню, слишком довольный, что сумел вытянуть из Барри информацию.  
  
― Почему ты выбрал именно этот? ― его голос, низкий, дразнящий, прозвучал с легкой долей угрозы.  
  
Барри не собирался этого говорить. Только вот сказал. Потому что он не собирался врать и был крайне смущен, но это было всяко лучше, чем позволить Лену думать, что Барри хотел, чтобы в его заднице оказался громадный десятидюймовый дилдо.  
  
― Его цвет напомнил мне цвет твоих глаз, ― пробормотал Барри и прикусил изнанку губы. Насмотревшись на пол, он поднял взгляд на Лена, чтобы понять, стоит ему умчаться отсюда… В смысле, из города или из штата, или, черт, он слышал, что в Канаде тоже неплохо, и полярные медведи не станут судить его строго, ― только вот было не похоже, чтобы Лен собирался его дразнить.  
  
Нет. Лен начал _краснеть._  
  
Барри округлил глаза, как и Лен. Тот сделал шаг назад и, кажется, догадался о своей реакции, он на секунду поднес пальцы к щеке и попытался отвернуться, но Барри не мог ему этого позволить. Он, широко улыбнувшись, схватил Лена за запястье и осторожно потянул его руку прочь от лица, тем самым оказываясь ближе. В этот раз он впервые почувствовал себя выше Лена, хотя всегда был, пусть даже на дюйм.  
  
― Ты краснеешь.  
  
Лен попытался изобразить недовольный взгляд, но не вышло.  
  
― Это вполне возможная и вполне типичная реакция, когда тебе сообщают, что купили секс-игрушку, потому что она напомнила твои _глаза._  
  
Барри не смог бы удержать сумасшедшую улыбку, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.  
  
― Значит, ты можешь сидеть и смотреть порно о самом себе, связанном мной, и тебя это не волнует. Но боже, новость, что мне нравятся твои глаза, вогнала тебя в краску?  
  
― Я не покраснел, ― огрызнулся Лен, но Барри, не прекращая улыбаться, мог думать только о том, чтобы наклониться и согнать смущенное выражение с лица Лена поцелуем. А затем он решился, сократил расстояние и осторожно поцеловал, улыбаясь, и почти рассмеялся, когда Лен прорычал:  
  
― Это не смешно, ― ему в губы, но поцеловал в ответ.  
  
― Совсем чуть-чуть, ― ответил Барри между поцелуями, все еще улыбаясь и обнимая Лена, словно так и должно быть, соскучившись по этому чувству. Он был поражен охватившими его эмоциями и жаром, у него даже слегка закружилась голова, хотя поцелуи были легкими. Барри подумал, что сможет так целоваться днями напролет, а дыхание вещь вовсе не обязательная, но затем Лен отстранился.  
  
Они все еще соприкасались лбами, и Барри не дал Лену отодвинуться, обхватив за пояс. Лен провел рукой по щеке Барри, касание вышло нежным, и Барри убедился, что еще ничего не успел продолбать.  
  
― Значит, ты уже решил? Что мы будем делать?  
  
О, о черт. Лену стоило только попросить. Барри напрягся, и Лен, должно быть, это почувствовал. Он подался назад, но Барри не мог этого допустить. Положив ладонь Лену на щеку, он попытался снова его поцеловать, но тот уклонился.  
  
― Даже ты, Барри, должен понимать, что целовать меня сейчас ― жестоко.  
  
― Я… ― он вздохнул, борясь с желанием, и уронил голову Лену на плечо. — Да, я эгоист, знаю. Я просто так сильно этого хочу, что не смог удержаться.  
  
Лен сильнее сжал руки.  
  
― Тогда попытайся.  
  
― Я… ты знаешь, что произошло сегодня на работе? Детектив Морилло ― неплохой парень, вполне веселый ― спросил меня насчет работы под прикрытием для специального отряда, о том, что наврал Джо, когда мы с тобой вместе были в баре. А затем кое-кто из специального отряда попросил дать почитать мой рапорт.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Лен напрягся, как замерли его руки у Барри на поясе и на щеке.  
  
― А я-то думал, что полицейские Централ Сити ни на что не способны.  
  
― Я…  
  
― Почему ты здесь, Барри?  
  
Пискнула стиральная машина, оповещая, что пора доставать белье.  
  
― Извини.  
  
― Не извиняйся, просто _скажи, что ты от меня хочешь._  
  
Барри кивнул. Он не мог прогнуть под себя мир и сделать его идеальным, но он мог понять, что хотел от Лена. Барри коротко обнял его, всего на секунду, и отпрянул.  
  
― Я думал… есть три вещи, которые мы должны обсудить перед тем, как двигаться дальше. Нужно разобраться, на какие компромиссы мы готовы пойти. Во-первых, мы должны прийти к какому-то соглашению о делах Флэша и Негодяев. Где проходят границы, например, ты планируешь кражу, когда я рядом, или как я вмешиваюсь в ваши дела, как тем вечером в баре. Или как мы делимся информацией, как в случае с Волчком. ― _Что делать, если Негодяи узнают его настоящую личность_ , продолжил Барри про себя.  
  
Лен на полном серьезе достал ручку и стал записывать.  
  
― А другие две вещи?  
  
― Мы должны придумать наилучшие условия для соглашения не убивать и не угрожать людям, чтобы мы не ссорились из-за этого.  
  
― М-м. ― Лен все записывал его слова.  
  
― И, хм, мы должны обсудить мою работу. И, наверно, как держать это в секрете. Не то чтобы я этого хотел, но я также не хочу, чтобы меня уволили. А еще мне кажется, мы все равно должны обсудить, что будет, если на работе о нас узнают.  
  
― Хорошо, Барри. Все это кажется… приемлемым. ― Лен склонил голову. ― Но насчет первых двух пунктов, мне нужен день или два, чтобы обдумать свою позицию.  
  
― Ладно, не вопрос. Я тоже ни в чем не уверен, эти вещи просто сами всплывают у меня в голове.  
  
― Тебе нужно пойти забрать свое белье.  
  
― Точно.  
  
Барри понял намек и пошел вынимать белье. Глубоко вздохнув, он вернулся в гостиную, готовый просить прощения, но Лена там не оказалось. Окно, выходившее на пожарную лестницу, было открыто. Барри быстро огляделся по сторонам, перед тем как подойти к нему. Увидев снаружи Лена, он выбрался следом.  
  
Лен не обернулся. Барри поежился от прохладного ночного воздуха, склонился над перилами рядом с Леном, который, опершись на локти, вглядывался в даль темной улочки. Это напомнило первую ночь, когда он заговорил с Леном, первый раз, когда он понял, что хочет узнать его лучше, ближе.  
  
― В самом худшем случае… ― тихо начал Барри, ― если ничего не получится, и мы не сможем встречаться… как думаешь, мы сможем остаться друзьями?  
  
― Друзьями, Барри? Ты считаешь нас друзьями?  
  
Барри посмотрел на Лена, но тот по-прежнему смотрел на улицу. Он придвинулся чуть ближе к нему.  
  
― Быть друзьями это же часть любых отношений, верно?  
  
― Хмм. ― Теперь Лен по крайней мере улыбался, слегка выгнув бровь. ― Тогда мы крайне _дружелюбны._  
  
Барри усмехнулся:  
  
― Ты уверен, что не прикладывал руку к тем порнодиалогам?  
  
Лен искренне рассмеялся:  
  
― Ты совсем не веришь в меня, Барри. Мои каламбуры на порядок выше.  
  
Барри застонал и толкнул Лена плечом, тот посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и пихнул в ответ.  
  
― По правде говоря, Барри… Я понятия не имею, что будет, если у нас не получится. Ты всегда удивлял меня, так что мне сложно гадать.  
  
Барри улыбнулся.  
  
― Я приму это как ответ.  
  
― Хорошо. А теперь, пойдем внутрь и выпьем пива, здесь прохладно даже для меня.  
  
Барри сознательно не ответил ни на одну реплику из того проклятого видео, вернувшись за Леном в его квартиру.  
  
____________________________________________  
Курица генерала Цзо — популярное блюдо китайско-американской кухни (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD9as46gnHs_)


	23. Ноги леденеют от страха в прямом смысле

На протяжении следующих двух дней Барри с головой ушел в работу, стараясь не думать о порно-фиаско (ладно, хорошо, возможно он и пересматривал видео, в исключительно научных целях, конечно! Хотя он тыкал во все ссылки, в которых упоминались Флэш и Холод). У него не было возможности увидеться с Леном прошлым вечером, потому что дела Флэша отнимали слишком много времени, к тому же Барри хотелось дать Лену немного личного пространства и времени, чтобы все обдумать. Но он надеялся увидеться с ним сегодня, потому что прошедшего времени было достаточно, чтобы определиться, на какие компромиссы и соглашения им придется пойти ради этих отношений.  
  
Вот почему Барри задевало то, что на звонки Лен не отвечал. И дома его не было. И хотя Барри соблазнялся идеей фазироваться в его квартиру и проверить еще раз, он понимал, что это смешно. Наверное, Лен торчал в баре или был занят с Негодяями, разрабатывая план очередной кражи или обдумывая то, как сделать жизнь Флэша невыносимой. Было бы иронично, если бы он не был занят какой-нибудь кражей с Негодяями, учитывая, что ночью они должны были обсудить Флэша и все прилагающееся, но он в это не особо верил.  
  
Перед тем как отправиться в традиционный вечерний Флэш-тур по городу, Барри насладился ужином в гордом одиночестве перед телевизором, а после того, как сбагрил неудавшегося воришку дежурившему сегодня Эдди, успел поболтать с Циско и Кейтлин и проверить свои отчеты. Когда Барри вернулся домой, было около полуночи. Ответа на звонки не было до сих пор, и это заставляло волноваться. Обычно у Лена не уходило столько времени, чтобы вернуться домой. Может, он действительно был занят работой?  
  
Барри лег спать с неприятным сосущим чувством в желудке, что нисколько не помогало уснуть, а проснулся от неумолкающего телефона, совершенно растерянный и недовольный, потому что номер был незнакомым, а на часах было далеко за час ночи.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Эй, С-ска-скарлет. — На другом конце провода зубы стучали так громко, что Барри не сразу смог сообразить, чей это голос.  
  
 _— Лен?!_  
  
— М-м-можешь помочь, если ты…  
  
— Где ты? — Барри тут же вылетел из постели и натянул костюм Флэша.  
  
— Т-т-аксоф-ф-фон у прич-ч-ч-ала, улица…  
  
Барри уже сбросил звонок и унесся.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Барри оказался у доков, у Лена уже были синие губы, а руки практически примерзли к таксофону. Стоял декабрь, а Лен был промокшим с головы до ног так, что его рубашка и брюки покрылись тонким слоем инея, а руки покраснели от холода. На нем были только черные джинсы и кожаная куртка поверх тонкого свитера, а криопушки и парки нигде не было видно. Барри даже не стал замедляться — положил трубку обратно на таксофон, подхватил Лена и помчался обратно в квартиру. К моменту, когда они оказались у Барри дома, лицо Лена успело сменить выражение с раздраженного на удивленное. К своей нормальной скорости Барри вернулся только после того, как пронес их сквозь внешнюю стену, поднялся по пожарной лестнице и прислонил Лена к стене.  
  
У Лена вырвался тихий медленный стон, а Барри уже стоял напротив него с градусником.  
  
— Тебе лучше снять одежду. — У него была масса вопросов, но они могли подождать.  
  
— Если бы мне не было так х-холодно, то меня бы точно с-стошнило после такого забега.  
  
Это действительно было приличное расстояние, но сейчас Барри больше заботили неестественно бледный оттенок его кожи и иней на одежде Лена, чем его вполне объяснимая тошнота.  
  
— Тебе помочь?  
  
Лен только махнул рукой — его до сих пор мелко трясло, глаза были закрыты, а брови сведены, и все силы уходили на то, чтобы хоть немного справиться с болью во всем теле, и чтобы его не вывернуло. Бари раздел его и закутал в полотенца в одну секунду, одно обмотав вокруг бедер, а второе накинув на плечи. Не получив со стороны Лена никакого видимого протеста, он уложил его на кровать, а сам умчался за третьим полотенцем, чтобы нормально вытереть оставшиеся открытыми участки кожи.  
  
— Тебе следует согреваться медленно. Горячие ванна или душ после переохлаждения могут только навредить.  
  
— М-м... — Лен даже глаза не открыл.  
  
— Не засыпай тут у меня.  
  
— Я не сплю.  
  
Барри тихо выдохнул. Его собственный пульс зашкаливал из-за волнения, пока он тщательно просушивал каждый палец на руке Лена, прежде чем перейти к предплечью от локтя и выше. Он позволил Лену расслабиться, оставляя крутившиеся в голове вопросы на потом, переходя на его замерзшие ноги. Барри старался быть максимально аккуратным и не задерживаться на ушибах, которые постепенно расцветали по всему телу, особенно на руках. Бровь у Лена была рассечена, на голове прощупывалась шишка, а грудь украшал яркий синяк. Меньше всего времени ушло на голову, потому что волосы Лена были коротко подстрижены. Снарт открыл глаза, когда Барри уже заканчивал. Он выглядел опустошенным, под глазами залегли тени, и Барри с уверенностью мог сказать, что никогда прежде не видел Лена настолько податливым.  
  
Он отбросил полотенце и опустился на корточки, чтобы быть с Леном на одном уровне и видеть его глаза.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Лен прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул, и это намного больше походило на «нет», чем рассчитывал Барри.  
  
— Давай согреем тебя, — мягко сказал он, стащив с себя костюм и оставшись в одном белье, потом вытащил из шкафа несколько одеял и бросил их на кровать. Недолго думая, он скользнул в нее, приглашающе похлопал по месту рядом с собой, предлагая поделиться теплом. Лен посмотрел на него и, согласно кивнув и избавившись от промокших полотенец, забрался под одеяла. Подождав, пока он устроится, Барри придвинулся почти вплотную и прижался к нему, крепко обнимая.  
  
Гребаный ад, кожа Лена была буквально ледяной. Барри пытался делиться собственным сверхъестественным теплом, но боялся своей вибрацией разрушить кровеносные сосуды, слишком ослабшие после гипотермии. Успокаивало то, что Лен не казался отстраненным, дезориентированным или потерянным, и Барри был уверен, что госпитализация ему точно не потребуется. Спустя какое-то время Лен прижал к его голеням свои замерзшие ноги, и Барри едва не зашипел от холода. Оставалось надеяться, что у Лена не было обморожения.   
  
Барри плотнее прижался к нему, обнимая за талию, и тихо зашептал:  
  
— Знаешь… кое-кто бы сказал, что это просто парадоксально — ты подвержен гипотермии.  
  
По крайней мере, у Лена вырвался мягкий смешок. Через пару минут он наконец заговорил:  
  
— Я почти польщен.  
  
Барри улыбнулся, но чувствовал себя чуть ли не провинившимся, потому что Лен лежал в его постели из-за переохлаждения, и это было не самое подходящее время, чтобы заигрывать.  
  
— Скажешь, что произошло?  
  
Какое-то время в комнате было слышно только тихое дыхание. Барри чувствовал напряжение Лена. Он думал, что это было результатом переохлаждения, но теперь, когда они были так тесно прижаты друг к другу, что соприкасались буквально каждым участком кожи, стало очевидно, что Лен на взводе. Что же… это было ожидаемо, учитывая случившееся.  
  
— Я должен? — наконец ответил Лен, и Барри удалось удержаться от шуток про раздражительность. Он на самом деле совсем не казался раздраженным, но это было бы даже веселее.  
  
— Нет, Лен, — тихо ответил он, мягко прижимаясь губами к его шее. — Ты не обязан.  
  
Лен расслабился в ту же секунду, и Барри воспринял это как личную победу. Но спустя минуту Лен выдохнул, переплел их ноги, стараясь украсть как можно больше тепла, и тихо заговорил.  
  
— Мой отец… мы… не то чтобы ладим. Я, может, и не очень хороший человек, но стараюсь не быть похожим на него. Он не сделал для нас с Лизой ничего хорошего. Пьяный, лживый коп, мошенник, постоянно недовольный и алчный. Он сделал из нас тех, кто мы есть сейчас. Научил красть, сбывать, научил как и с кем работать.  
  
Барри молчал, внимательно слушая. Лен никогда не говорил о чем-то настолько личном и никогда не рассказывал о своем прошлом.  
  
— Половина шрамов досталась мне от него.  
  
Барри выдохнул, крепче сжимая руку Лена.  
  
— У Лизы тоже. Я пытался защищать ее, но этого всегда было недостаточно. Его следовало засадить за решетку на всю жизнь. Достаточно обвинений в умышленном нападении и убийстве, чтобы оставить его там, не беря в расчет его послужной список за годы работы в полиции.  
  
Он молчал несколько минут, и Барри осторожно подсказал:  
  
— Но он сбежал?  
  
Лен вздохнул и, к удивлению Барри, начал переворачиваться. Барри отодвинулся, чтобы дать ему немного пространства, и чтобы не сползло одеяло, но когда Лен повернулся к нему лицом, Барри снова заключил его в объятия, о которых тот, очевидно, никогда сам не попросил бы.  
  
— Сбежал, — подтвердил Лен после минуты молчания, показавшейся Барри слишком долгой. — Нам с Лизой стоит быть осторожнее. И я не хочу, чтобы ты — ты сам или Флэш — влез в это. У него есть связи, и он наверняка знает, что я встречаюсь с Барри Алленом, значком. Можно только догадываться, что он думает о моем «образе жизни».  
  
— Он не знал, что ты гей?  
  
— Слухи быстро разносятся. Он наверняка слышал, но тогда он был за решеткой. И это только малая часть того, о чем я говорю.  
  
Барри мягко массировал спину Лена. Его голос был спокойным хоть и тихим, а кожа постепенно становилась теплее (на самом деле, просто становилась чуть менее ледяной), за исключением голеней, все еще прижатых к Барри, и рук, едва касающихся его груди.  
  
— Он пытался причинить тебе боль?  
  
— Нет. Он ничего не сделал, хотя знает мои привычки, знает, как меня найти и сделать так, чтобы я ничего не заподозрил. Он нанял какого-то парня, чтобы помочь ему с этим. Этот пацан — Уолкер, кажется? — должен был заняться Лизой с кем-то еще. Они встречались сегодня вечером с Айрис. Я спрятался, когда этот пацан вернулся к лодке один, он жаловался, что все провалилось. Думаю, Айрис узнала Уолкера и поняла, зачем он там, не дала ему забрать Лизу и задержала его. Тот, другой, еле вернулся обратно.  
  
Барри сдержал улыбку, хотя и не понимал, почему Айрис еще ничего ему не сказала? Но судя по всему, она довольно легко справилась с этим.  
  
— Что случилось на лодке?  
  
Лен, смотревший до этого куда-то в сторону, перевел взгляд на Барри, потом перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок.  
  
— Он убил парня за то, что тот явился с пустыми руками, а я едва не убил его, когда понял, что Лиза в порядке — потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы выпутаться из веревок. Он вырубил меня. Когда я пришел в себя, мы оказались у причала, а пистолет был направлен мне в лицо. Старику нужна была моя помощь и моя криопушка в одном дельце. Он поделился со мной некоторыми деталями. Он полагал, что даже без залога в лице Лизы я не смогу отказаться, потому что мы были в бухте, и я был безоружен и связан. И он рассчитывал, что после сам займется Лизой.  
  
— Он ошибся?  
  
Лен улыбнулся. Едва заметно, но все-таки.  
  
— Даже не представляешь, насколько сильно. Наемники, как правило, ленивы. Было нетрудно отправить его за борт, разрезав веревки куском металла. Но он не дурак. Он успел выстрелить. Вот только и я уже спрыгнул с лодки, подстрелить не получилось.  
  
— К берегу ты плыл?  
  
Лен поднял на него глаза.  
  
— Кое-кто убедил меня, что уроки плавания — отличная идея.  
  
У Барри буквально челюсть отвисла.  
  
— Ты брал уроки?  
  
— По утрам три раза в неделю весь этот месяц. Я был не так далеко от берега, и полагаю, уроки начали окупаться.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся — Лен выглядел немного самодовольным, и это было отличным знаком. Он казался почти спокойным. Задумавшись о плавании, Барри вспомнил еще кое-что…  
  
— Ты звонил Лизе? Она знает, что ты в порядке?  
  
— Перед тем как позвонить тебе, Барри.  
  
Ну конечно. Он почти примерз к телефонной будке, но набрал сестру, чтобы удостовериться, что она в порядке, а потом позвонил тому, кто подрабатывал его личным сверхскоростным такси. Барри закатил глаза, хотя он и понимал Лена.  
  
— Знаешь, я рад, — спокойно сказал он, когда стало понятно, что Лен не собирается продолжать, — что ты в порядке. И что ты позвонил мне. И что ты… рассказал все это. Тебе необязательно было это делать.  
  
Лен повернул голову и снова взглянул на Барри. В комнате было почти темно, тускло светила лишь лампа на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, но Лен выглядел уже не таким слабым и взволнованным. Он согрелся, и его голос стал намного мягче, чем в начале их разговора.  
  
— Мне это было нужно.  
  
Барри был так влюблен в этого мужчину, что не смог бы избавиться от этого чувства, даже если бы очень захотел. Сейчас время совсем не подходило для признаний, но, может быть, позже, когда они решат обсудить их отношения, он скажет Лену, что хочет быть с ним несмотря ни на что, и что он полностью доверяет ему и Негодяям.  
  
Но не сейчас. Барри улыбнулся, надеясь, что смог передать охватывающие его чувства, дотянулся до лампы, выключил ее и прижался к Лену как можно крепче, проваливаясь в сон.  
  


***

  
  
 _Бип, бип, бип, бип, би-и-и…_  
  
— У тебя обязательно должен быть самый раздражающий в мире будильник, Барри? — Лен застонал, пряча голову под подушку, но все равно услышал смех Барри, который опирался на его грудь в попытках дотянуться и выключить эту адову штуку.  
  
— Веришь или нет, но я всегда думал, что ты жаворонок.  
  
— Я не ложусь раньше полуночи, если занят работой. С чего ты решил, что у меня есть желание поднимать задницу с кровати на рассвете?  
  
Барри снова засмеялся, и Лен, улыбнувшись, высунул голову из-под подушки. Ему было невыносимо жарко, и как минимум три одеяла буквально придавливали его к кровати. Он сел, наблюдая за тем, как Барри, вылезая из постели, спотыкается на ровном месте, и наслаждаясь видом крепкой упругой задницы, что маячила перед ним в одних трусах, пока Аллен пытался справиться со своей координацией.  
  
— Прекрасный вид с самого утра.  
  
В лучах утреннего солнца все казалось гораздо проще. В том числе и то, что произошло накануне.  
  
— Да. — Барри повернулся к нему и покраснел, но все равно улыбнулся, и с этого ракурса Лену открывался прекрасный вид на его внушительный стояк. — Я должен сказать спасибо? Рад, что тебе лучше. Но мне надо в душ, и я уже опаздываю. Увидимся вечером, ладно?  
  
Лен проследил за тем, как Барри исчезает из комнаты, а в следующую секунду услышал шум воды — слишком быстро — и вздохнул, падая на огромное количество подушек, валяющихся по всей кровати Барри. Они были мягче, и значительно меньше, чем его собственные, да и сама кровать не была такого королевского размера. Лен был слишком взволнован и истощен вчера, чтобы нормально выспаться — не то чтобы обычно он спал слишком хорошо… но это было приятно. Успокаивающе, может быть. Тепло, всю ночь исходящее от Барри. Это успокаивало его, когда он снова и снова прокручивал в своей голове то, что Лиза в безопасности, а ему нужно отдохнуть и согреться — это было его основной задачей.  
  
Он развалился на подушках, а одеяла спихнул вниз, когда Барри мелькнул перед ним при полном параде — слишком быстро, чтобы можно было за что-то зацепиться взглядом.  
  
— Даже кофе не сваришь перед выходом?  
  
— Завтрак и кофе в Джиттерс, — усмехнулся Барри, пожимая плечами и замедляясь настолько, чтобы Лен смог увидеть, как он поправляет рубашку и свитер. — На самом деле, мне всегда катастрофически не хватает времени по утрам. Позвони мне позже, если решишь сегодня встретиться. — Он быстро (не на суперскорости, но все же) метнулся за забытой сумкой, скользнул в кроссовки, пытаясь удержаться на одной ноге, пока поправлял шнурки на другой. — И да, ты можешь оставаться здесь сколько захочешь, просто запри дверь, когда будешь уходить. Ключи я взял. Хорошего дня. Побудь хоть один день ленивым! Позволь себе расслабиться и отдохнуть!  
  
Он исчез за дверью раньше, чем Лен успел пожелать ему такого же хорошего рабочего дня. Он позволил себе насладиться мягкостью кровати еще несколько минут, размышляя, было бы это кощунственно или возбуждающе — подрочить в кровати Барри, — но решил, что предпочел бы, чтобы в этот момент Барри был рядом. Или, по крайней мере, знал о том, что Лен задумал. Это бы было гранью между святотатством и чем-то дико сексуальным. Вместо этого он отправился в душ, с которым тоже были связаны парочка воспоминаний. Плюс, было забавно найти рядом с шампунем тюбик смазки.  
  
После, смыв с себя скопившееся напряжение, Лен залез в шкаф Барри в попытках найти хоть какую-нибудь одежду, и только хмыкнул, обнаружив там собственную рубашку и пижамные штаны, которые пришлось воровать обратно. Он приготовил завтрак и кофе и развалился на диване, разглядывая любимую подушку Барри, которую тот постоянно обнимал, но затем с сожалением вздохнул. Ему нужно было вернуться к себе, где у него был еще один телефон — его личный, — и поговорить-таки нормально с Лизой и наверное, с Миком тоже.  
  
Его ключи по-прежнему лежали в куртке. Лен сгреб свою одежду с пола и выскользнул из квартиры с тихим вздохом. Он не был уверен, когда именно начал чувствовать себя здесь почти как дома.  
  


***

  
  
Барри умчался на работу, подгоняемый паникой и адреналином. Он чуть не сказал Лену, что любит его, когда направлялся к двери. Это почти вырвалось. Без какой-либо задней мысли. Ему следует тщательнее следить за тем, что он говорит, если он не хочет ляпнуть это, к примеру, как-нибудь во время просмотра «Четырех свадеб» (они только закончили «Всем ни с места, я невеста»). Он действительно надеялся, что все случится немного романтичнее, и только после того, как они обсудят их отношения. Но на самом деле, ему необходимо сказать это Лену.  
  
В голове был полный бардак, и Барри уже знал, что день обещает быть длинным.  
  


***

  
  
Когда приехал Лен, Айрис все еще была у Лизы и послушно старалась не рассматривать разложенные на столе чертежи. Лен, казалось, удивился, застав ее здесь, но Лиза была в душе, а уходить, не попрощавшись, Айрис не хотела.  
  
— Лиза сказала, у тебя была бурная ночка?  
  
Он стоял, прислонившись к стене между кухней и столовой, бездумно глядя в пустоту, и Айрис не могла его за это винить.  
  
— Она преуменьшила.  
  
— Барри забрал тебя?  
  
— Да. Ты была здесь с Лизой всю ночь?  
  
— Да. — Уголок губ Айрис немного дернулся, намекая на улыбку. — Мне показалось, что ей не помешает компания.  
  
Несколько минут в комнате царила тишина, и Айрис вернулась к телефону, собираясь обсудить с Барри их планы на обед — она взяла выходной на работе, — и совершенно не ожидала услышать от Лена что-то вроде:  
  
— Спасибо, Айрис.  
  
Она тут же подняла на него глаза.  
  
— За то, что присмотрела за моей сестрой.  
  
— О, не за что. Я запомнила Акселя Уолкера, когда он и его сумасшедший отец взяли меня в заложники, с сотней других людей. Когда я увидела его, следящим за нами от самого ресторана, то предложила сделать вид, что мы расходимся, чтобы посмотреть, за кем из нас он пойдет. Это не…  
  
— Это было круто, — перебила ее появившаяся Лиза. Ее волосы еще оставались мокрыми после душа, но сама она была собрана.  
  
— Я и не ждал чего-либо другого от твоих друзей, Лиза, — хмыкнул Лен, но Айрис зарделась от гордости.  
  
— Я полагаюсь на тебя, Лиза, — сказала она, направляясь к двери. — Только держи меня в курсе, хорошо?  
  
— Конечно, дорогая. Я сообщу, если что-то решится с портным сегодня, но мы все равно увидимся завтра вечером.  
  
— Что у вас завтра? — поинтересовался Лен, когда Айрис уже надевала куртку.  
  
— Барри не сказал? Завтра девичник. — Она улыбнулась Лизе. — И если Кейтлин говорит правду, то он, видимо, решил соскочить с крючка.  
  
— Просто помните, что я не принимал в планирования никакого участия, так что я точно ни при чем.  
  
Смех Айрис был слышен, даже когда она скрылась за дверью, но после того, как она ушла, Лен напрягся, вспомнив, из-за чего он пришел. Пока они обсуждали девичник и все такое, он почти забыл об этом, но сейчас…  
  
— Вы подружились.  
  
— Я и Айрис? Почему нет?  
  
— Как вы начали общаться?  
  
— Мы же женщины, Ленни.  
  
Как будто это все объясняло.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, нужно быть осторожнее.  
  
— Почему? Барри все еще и не подозревает, что я в курсе всего?  
  
— Ты же не думала, что я скажу ему? — хмуро спросил он.  
  
— Это перестало быть актуальным несколько дней назад. — Лиза закатила глаза. — Ты же знаешь, Ленни, ему нечего от меня скрывать, не в этой ситуации. Хотя он и так никогда этого и не делал.  
  
— Не обсуждается.  
  
— Ты здесь не для того, чтобы поговорить о Барри.  
  
Он скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к холодильнику.  
  
— Нет.  
  
После секундного колебания она подошла ближе и поморщилась, рассматривая ссадину на его брови.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Жить буду, — протянул он, — но нам нужен новый план. Я не собираюсь ждать, пока он решится на вторую попытку.  
  
— Чего он хочет?  
  
— Алмазы — большую часть — и ему нужна моя помощь и криопушка, чтобы пройти через лазеры.  
  
Лен был рад, услышав смех Лизы, которая, очевидно, находила это столь же идиотским, как и он сам.  
  
— Что за бред. Твоя пушка вообще способна на это?  
  
— Думаю, да, учитывая, какое вещество она излучает. Хотя, я знаю около десятка способов сделать это, не прибегая к своему оружию.  
  
Лиза покачала головой и тяжело вздохнула. Ее лицо помрачнело, когда она посмотрела на брата.  
  
— Это безумие.  
  
— И я намерен покончить с этим.  
  
— Ты… ладно. Как?  
  
— Я работаю над этим. Уолкер все еще жив?  
  
Лиза кивнула.  
  
— Он связан. Мик присматривает за ним.  
  
— Хорошо. Мик мне нужен.  
  
— А что с Барри?  
  
Лен вздрогнул.  
  
— Он не будет лезть в это.  
  
— Он уже влез, Лен, или ты соврал, когда говорил, что он заберет тебя прошлой ночью?  
  
— Несмотря на это, он остается вне всего этого дерьма.  
  
— С ним было бы намного проще…  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он пачкал руки. Не в том, что я собираюсь сделать.  
  
Лиза прикусила губу, чтобы не высказать все то, что так хотелось сказать, а вокруг ее глаз образовалась тонкая сеточка морщин.  
  
— Хорошо. Я уважаю твое решение. И что же мы собираемся сделать?  
  
Он жестом пригласил ее проследовать за ним в гостиную и, вытянув какой-то листок бумаги, набросал примерный план.  
  


***

  
  
Барри обрадовался, когда Айрис заглянула на обеденном перерыве в участок с ланчем в руках.  
  
— Тук-тук, — улыбнулась она, стоя в дверях лаборатории.  
  
— Айрис! Привет! — Он не смог сдержать яркую улыбку, которая сама собой расцвела на лице при виде Айрис. — Кажется, кто-то у нас герой дня?  
  
— Что… Ох, ты про Лизу?   
  
Она покраснела, и Барри снова улыбнулся.  
  
— Делаешь за меня мою работу?  
  
— Брось, ничего подобного. Несложно заметить Уолкера с его жуткой улыбочкой. Все, что я сделала, это приложила его пистолетом Лизы, который она мне подсунула.  
  
— Что? Она что?   
  
Хорошо, об этой маленькой детали Барри не знал.  
  
— Что? — Айрис кинула на него раздраженный взгляд. — Я же не стреляла в него. И ты же не думаешь, что я никогда раньше не держала пистолет в руках? После того, что случилось в последнюю нашу встречу с Трикстерами, я не собиралась рисковать.  
  
Барри нахмурился.  
  
— Почему у нее был пистолет?  
  
— Сказал парень, который встречается с Капитаном Холодом.  
  
Шах и мат. Барри внезапно задумался, как часто Лен носил с собой пистолет? Эта спонтанная мысль потянула за собой еще несколько, о чем Барри не хотел думать и никогда не задумывался. Он не считал ношение оружия чем-то сексуальным и возбуждающим, но мысль о Лене в кожаной куртке, с пистолетом в руке и ведущем себя, как чертов мафиозный босс… Это было немного… Это определенно не самое подходящее время для подобных мыслей. Он покачал головой и снова переключился на Айрис и прошлый вечер.  
  
— Хорошо, но ты в порядке?  
  
— По большей части, да. Я позвонила Эдди, сказала, что останусь на ночь у Лизы и объяснила почему. Он понял и разбудил меня утром. Все в порядке.  
  
— Хорошо, я рад. Так что насчет Уолкера?  
  
Айрис промолчала.  
  
— Айрис?  
  
— Лиза… возможно, ей хотелось задать ему пару вопросов, когда он придет в себя.  
  
— Господи боже, вы похитили Трикстера?  
  
Айрис действительно выглядела немного виноватой.  
  
— Я… ну вроде того...  
  
— О чем вы думали?  
  
Лучшая защита — нападение, и Айрис в секунду переменилась в лице.  
  
— О, что-то подсказывает мне, что ты делал вещи куда безумнее, Барри.  
  
— У меня есть сверхспособности!  
  
Не то чтобы Айрис выглядела особо впечатленной.  
  
— Мы знакомы с детства, Барри. У тебя не было сверхспособностей, когда ты сбегал в тюрьму строгого режима, или когда исчезал по выходным, чтобы поучаствовать в гонках, или когда ты взял на себя сразу трех грабителей только потому, что они напали на старика, или когда…  
  
— Отлично, ты победила. — Барри вздохнул, сдаваясь, и опустился на стул. — И где Уолкер сейчас?  
  
Айрис поморщилась.  
  
— Мы с Лизой оставили его в одной из ее квартир. Она не смогла связаться с Леном, когда мы поняли, что что-то не так. Она позвонила Мику, но не хотела везти его слишком далеко. Я собиралась позвонить тебе, когда объявился Лен и сказал ей, что у него все под контролем.  
  
Вероятно, челюсть Барри уже могла бы встретиться с полом. Айрис так легкого говорила о похищении суперзлодеев, явочных квартирах, Хитвейве, пистолетах и вообще обо всем этом.  
  
— Айрис… Кажется, Лиза плохо на тебя влияет.  
  
Айрис откинула голову и искренне рассмеялась.  
  
— Боже, Барри. Ну кто бы говорил. Ты устроил тюрьму в трубе ускорителя!  
  
— Тс-с-с, немного тише, пожалуйста, — прошипел он, глазами стреляя в сторону двери.  
  
— И она до сих пор там.  
  
— Твой отец знает об этом?  
  
Она удивленно уставилась на него.  
  
— Я что, похожа на самоубийцу?  
  
— Эдди знает?  
  
— Конечно, я рассказала ему все сегодня утром. Не то, чтобы он был в восторге, но он уважает мое решение.  
  
Ум Барри отказывался работать, а сам он чувствовал себя несколько неприятно. Он не хотел, чтобы Айрис оказалась втянута во все это, и он не собирался говорит ей, что Снарт и его команда вряд ли будут… дружелюбны по отношению к Акселю Уолкеру. Он знал, что у Негодяев был свой кодекс, и знал, что Лен не убьет Уолкера, но ему все еще было не по себе от того, что Айрис помогла его задержать, зная, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
  
— Айрис, я знаю, что вы с Лизой сдружились, но… возможно, было бы лучше, если бы Аксель оказался в полиции.  
  
— Барри, Уолкер сбегал сам или помогал другим сбежать из Айрон Хайтс три раза. Он представляет большую угрозу находясь что там, что здесь, но здесь он помогает Лизе найти их с Леном отца.  
  
Барри моргнул, немного растерявшись, но она продолжила, нервно поправляя волосы:  
  
— Я знаю, Барри, знаю, ты считаешь, что это неправильно, но это было необходимо. Мне показалось, что так будет правильно. На самом деле, я… Я подумала о том, как поступил бы на моем месте ты. И я не думаю, что ты сдал бы его в полицию, если бы был лучший способ или на кону стояло что-то более важное, чем закон. Я знаю, ты не стал бы, потому что так было бы лучше.  
  
Он не мог утверждать это, но мысль об Эобарде, Лене, Лизе и Мике, и обо всех тех мета, кого он не сдал полиции по той или иной причине не покидали его голову.  
  
— Я… ты права, Айрис, прости. Я просто беспокоюсь о том, что будет с Акселем.  
  
— Что?.. Барри, Лиза не собирается пытать его или что-то еще в этом роде. Ты думаешь, я бы позволила Негодяям забрать его, только чтобы они могли сделать с ним что-нибудь?  
  
— Айрис, я знаю, они наши друзья, но еще они и…  
  
— Верь в них хоть немного, Барри. Я знаю, что они похитили Кейтлин и Циско, но это было до всего этого, ты знаешь. Это было, когда вы боролись друг с другом, и, как сказала Лиза, это была игра в «убей, или убьют тебя». Я знаю, что не должна говорить тебе то, что Лиза сказала о Негодяях, но… — Барри задумался о том, что Айрис, возможно, знает о Негодяях больше, чем он сам. — Лиза сказала, что все, что она чувствует к Акселю… сострадание. Его собственный отец заставлял его делать безумные вещи, он оказался в тюрьме, а когда его отец умер, он попал к отцу Лизы. Я не думаю, что Лиза хочет причинить Уолкеру вред. Я думаю, она просто попытается его припугнуть.  
  
Барри было нужно время, чтобы обдумать все это.  
  
— Лиза Снарт… хочет убедить Трикстера… завязать с преступностью? — Его голос стал на несколько тонов выше, потому что все это просто не укладывалось в голове.  
  
— Думаю, да? — Она прикусила губу.  
  
— Когда мир сошел с ума?  
  
Айрис рассмеялась, и градус напряжения в комнате резко понизился. Они оба облегченно выдохнули, наконец расслабившись.  
  
— Без понятия. Я знаю, это безумие. Плохие парни делают работу хороших парней, а герой спит со злодеем.  
  
— Я не сплю с Леном… пока.  
  
— А перед Днем благодарения?  
  
— Это была своего рода случайность…  
  
— Как можно случайно с кем-то переспать?  
  
— Точно так же, как и начать случайно встречаться.  
  
— Снова виноваты взбитые сливки?  
  
— Не в этот раз. Душ. Я немного увлекся фазировкой, и все вышло из-под контроля… Я не собираюсь говорить с тобой об этом.  
  
— Мой Бог, Барри… Что?!  
  
Он застонал и уронил голову на руки.  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Нет. Что бы не произошло.  
  
Она усмехнулась, стараясь заглушить вырвавшийся смешок рукой.  
  
— Барри, ты невозможен. Я имею в виду, это еще более неловко, чем-то, что на днях вытворил Эдди.  
  
— Тебе вот надо было напоминать мне про порно?  
  
Айрис замолчала, пытаясь скрыть смех, и оперлась на стол.  
  
— Перед всем участком?  
  
— Скажи мне, что ты не знала о Флэш-порно. Я до ужаса боюсь спросить у Циско, знал ли он.  
  
— Я уверена, он знал.  
  
— Мне кажется, что Сантьяго скоро начнет принимать ставки, — протянул Барри.  
  
— На что?  
  
— С кем из врагов Флэш окажется в постели раньше. Хотя это бессмысленно, потому то они никак не смогут это проверить… Айрис, что ты делаешь?  
  
— Делаю напоминание, чтобы не забыть поговорить с Сантьяго. Очевидно же, что я знаю, на кого ставить.  
  
— Айрис!  
  
— Ужин за счет моего выигрыша?  
  
— Я не могу поверить!   
  
Это же предательство чистой воды. Хотя, ее это, похоже, не заботило. Айрис просто отложила телефон и ослепительно улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Итак, что насчет того, чтобы рассказать отцу об Уолкере? Или история вообще не должна включать меня?  
  
— Сначала эти дурацкие ставки, теперь ты собираешься заставить меня сказать, что Аксель у Снарта?  
  
— Вообще-то, ты все еще должен мне за то, что я выслушала целую оду о его члене — да, я знаю, «Член». — Она изобразила в воздухе кавычки. — Но это не отменяет того, что ты должен мне, и тебя ждет разговор с папой. И говоря о Лизе и Лене, ты же помнишь, что вы с Лизой сегодня встречаетесь с портным?  
  
— Я… что?   
  
Айрис явно собралась разрушить его жизнь одним этим разговором, теперь он был в этом уверен.  
  
— Барри, я же говорила тебе!  
  
Он поднял глаза вверх, моля небеса, чтобы все это уже закончилось, когда какое-то смутное воспоминание о пошиве костюмов вспыхнуло в глубинах его сознания, а после он вспомнил и о том, что этим занимались, оказывается, они с Лизой. И сегодня они должны были встретиться с портным.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Барри, даже не думай, я ничего не буду отменять! Завтра девичник, и ты прекрасно знаешь, я должна закончить все дела до него! Нужно разобраться с остальными мелочами, а до свадьбы меньше месяца!  
  
Он понуро склонил голову и застонал.  
  
— Как ты можешь ночью участвовать в похищении суперзлодея, а уже днем запугивать меня свадебными приготовлениями?  
  
Рассмеявшись, она засунула в рот очередную соломинку картошки-фри.  
  
— Знаешь, в жизни было больше смысла, до того, как ты получил свои способности. Не то чтобы я жаловалась.


	24. При полном параде

— Это вроде бы…  
  
— Необходимое?  
  
— Я бы сказал лишнее. Я вообще-то пришел сюда на последнюю примерку костюма на свадьбу Айрис.  
  
— Глупости, Барри. Лучше подобрать еще пару костюмов, пока мы тут.  
  
Барри уже как следует обмеряли —  _как. же. много. измерений_  — и теперь на него надели уже третий костюм, который подкалывал портной, чтобы Барри мог оценить, как одежда на нем сидит. Причины, по которым Барри оказался в таком положении, были ему не совсем понятны. Лиза крутилась рядом, пытаясь руководить процессом с того момента, как Барри только пришел, поэтому он и правда не мог догнать, как во все это влез.  
  
— У меня и так есть костюм, даже два!  
  
— Но эти будут намного лучше.  
  
Барри не был уверен в том, что может раскошелиться сразу на несколько новых костюмов.  
  
— Просто закончим примерку, и на этом все.  
  
Барри посмотрел на портного. Портной посмотрел на Лизу. Лиза качнула головой и лучезарно улыбнулась Барри. Тот сразу заметил семейное сходство между Лизой и Леном.  
  
— Ты что-то задумала?  
  
— Не переживай, Барри. Этот тоже выглядит прекрасно. Берем его и пыльно-серый.  
  
— Этот немного…  
  
— Он отлично на тебе сидит. Мы его берем.  
  
— …мы?  
  
— Не беспокойся, — подмигнула Лиза.  
  
— Ты не будешь покупать мне одежду, Лиза! — Барри попытался отстраниться, но портной чем-то уколол его, непонятно, специально или нет.  
  
— Можете переодеваться, мистер Аллен.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я не буду ничего покупать, это Ленни.  
  
От этого было ничуть не лучше. Барри переоделся, а потом снова вернулся к Лизе, которая ждала его на скамейке и улыбалась, глядя в телефон.  
  
— Я не позволю Лену заплатить за мою одежду.  
  
— Слишком поздно, — засмеялась Лиза, показывая Барри кредитку, зажатую между ее наманикюренными пальцами. Карта была черной и напоминала одну из тех, для получения которых требовалось иметь умопомрачительный доход. — Все записали на его счет, как только мы вошли. Он заранее позвонил и все такое.  
  
— Я… он… что за… что?  
  
Лиза встала и убрала карточку в задний карман, все еще улыбаясь.  
  
— Кажется, в будущем кого-то ждет приятное свидание за ужином!  
  
— Свидание за ужином? Лен предпочитает проводить вечера с Нетфликс и пивом, или за бильярдом. Ну, когда не превращается в Капитана Холода.  
  
— Или торчит возле залива…  
  
Они выбрались наружу, и Барри шел за Лизой к ее машине, сгорбившись от пронизывающего ветра и холода.  
  
— Да… я рада, что ты в порядке.  
  
— И я рада, что с Ленни все хорошо. Спасибо тебе за это, Барри.  
  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Я… Айрис сказала, что вы поймали Акселя Уолкера? — поинтересовался Барри, размышляя, стоит ли подстраховаться и получить от Лизы какую-то информацию.  
  
— Ммм… — А может, и нет. Но Лиза махнула в сторону пассажирской двери, и Барри с готовностью двинулся туда. — Почему бы нам не выпить по чашке кофе и немного поболтать?  
  


***

  
  
Лиза везла их в Кроссроадс, барабанила пальцами по рулю и вспоминала о том, что Айрис с Ленни рассказывали ей о Барри, и про себя радовалась возможности провести с ним время один на один. Бариста в кофейне нагло спросила у Барри, кем ему приходится Лиза (она чуть не рассмеялась), и он представил ее как сестру Лена. Девушка будто бы успокоилась, и Лиза нашла этот факт ужасно смешным, особенно когда Барри обиженно надул губы, а бариста как не в чем ни бывало закатила глаза и сказала: «Я просто проверила».  
  
Барри фыркнул и заплатил за их напитки — он настаивал на этом, так что Лиза была достаточно любезна и позволила ему расплатиться, — пока сама Лиза хихикала возле него.  
  
— Так приятно знать, что я не единственная, кто наблюдает за вашими отношениями.  
  
Барри вздохнул, но забрал свой американо и улыбнулся бариста, несмотря на ее явное предательство. Девушка действительно была очень милой.  
  
— Ты, наша постоянная бариста, Айрис, кассиры в продуктовом магазине, даже Марк Мардон — не хватает только, чтобы мой начальник одобрил мой выбор, и тогда можно будет организовать клуб наших фанатов.  
  
Они нашли столик, и Лиза сделала мысленную заметку, сообщить об этом Айрис — нужно еще выяснить у Шоны, что обо всем этом говорит Марк, — но, конечно, лучше было собрать информацию непосредственно от объекта.  
  
— А твой отец?  
  
— Какой… о, ты о Джо? Я думал, ты про моего родного отца, который… — Барри выглядел задумчивым. — На самом деле, я сказал папе после Дня благодарения. Он знал, что у меня кто-то есть, так что… все прошло хорошо. Он просто хочет, чтобы я был счастлив, даже если ему трудно принять факт моих с Леном отношений.  
  
— Ты сказал отцу? Он разве не в… тюрьме? — Лиза была не прочь изобразить недалекость, чтобы разговорить Барри.  
  
— Да, я приезжаю к нему так часто, как могу. Лен сказал тебе?..  
  
— О том, что твой отец невиновен? Он говорил об этом. — Лиза не была уверена в правильности своих слов, но Барри расслабился под ее пристальным взглядом, что было весьма интересно. Очевидно, он доверял Лену свои секреты.  
  
— Да, мой отец… был слегка шокирован тем, что я встречаюсь с преступником, но я думаю, что он придет к решению, рано или поздно. Но с другой стороны, Джо… — Барри нахмурился.  
  
— Он все еще не дает вам жить?   
  
Лиза забеспокоилась, что Барри придется выбирать — защищать Ленни или защищать Айрис.  
  
— Нет, не… он никогда не портил мне жизнь напрямую. Он просто волнуется и немного злится, потому что я рискую, и я понимаю, что просто…  
  
— Он примет это, я уверена.   
  
В конце концов, Айрис многое рассказала Лизе.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — согласился Барри, но он все равно выглядел подавленным. — Он все-таки принял Лена на День благодарения. Теперь мне просто нужно пережить Рождество.  
  
— Рождество?   
  
Ох.  
  
— …следующий крупный праздник.  
  
Лиза сделала глоток чая.  
  
— Лиза, я чем-то не знаю?..   
  
Барри всегда делает такое лицо? Она бы могла сказать ему, если Ленни еще не успел.  
  
— Дорогой, все просто — Ленни не празднует Рождество. И я тоже.  
  
От надутых губ до взгляда щенка за один миг. Как Лен выносит это выражение, сморщенная мордочка и бровки домиком… это было выше ее сил.  
  
— Ты шутишь? Даже не…  _вообще_?  
  
Лиза выдержала паузу, после чего вздохнула и постучала ухоженными ногтями по столу.  
  
— Он празднует Кванза (афроамериканский праздник, вроде Нового года — прим. пер.) вообще-то. Ну, «празднует» — это сильно сказано, Ленни не слишком любит праздники, но придерживается традиций, и я вместе с ним.  
  
— Я…  _Кванза_. Это хорошо, хоть я мало знаю об этом. В смысле, это… думаю он может возразить, если… думаю, мне стоит спросить его.  
  
— Хочешь праздновать с нами? — Лиза широко улыбнулась, демонстрируя жемчужно-белые зубы. — Я уверена, он будет рад.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Это семейное время года, но Рождество мы вычеркиваем из списка. Никаких семейных чувств, ничего подобного. — Лиза почувствовала, как горечь просачивается сквозь ее слова, стоило ей подумать об отце, расхаживающем на свободе. По крайней мере, Ленни сейчас был с Акселем, и скоро все это закончится. Так что она попыталась сфокусироваться на настоящем и отпила еще медового чая. — Но мне хотелось разделить с кем-то это время, а Ленни хотел приобщиться к корням, так что он предложил это, я и была рада стать частью этого вместе с ним. Я думаю, он будет счастлив, если ты решишь присоединиться, если ты хочешь, Барри. Ты… нечто, для Ленни.  _Некто особенный._  
  
Ее глаза блеснули, Барри смущенно улыбнулся, сделав еще один глоток кофе, и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Выражение его лица все равно было каким-то болезненным.  
  
— Я спрошу его об этом в другой раз, когда у меня будет возможность.  
  
— Сделай это, дорогой. И я еще вспомнила… у тебя уже есть планы на его день рождения?  
  
— Его… день рождения?  
  
— Одиннадцатого.  
  
— До него же еще далеко.  
  
— Одиннадцатого  _декабря_.  
  
— Это… это через  _неделю_!  
  
— Он… не сказал тебе, что у него в этом месяце день рождения?   
  
Лиза собиралась убить своего брата. Он не давал контролировать свою жизнь и только все усложнял!  
  
Барри снова уставился куда-то вбок, хмуро сведя брови и — о нет, о нет! — выражение его лица было вполне красноречивым ответом.  
  
— Лен сказал, что он в мае, — сердито бросил Барри.  
  
Лиза моргнула, а из ее горла вырвался шокированный смешок.  
  
— В мае? В мае? О, нет, какой же он идиот. — Она не могла в это поверить. И это после всего того, что она сделала, чтобы спасти его жалкую задницу! — Он так меня бесит иногда, клянусь. Он ненавидит праздники и вечеринки, он просто надеялся, что это прокатит, и я тебе скажу, что мы это уже проходили. Или он просто стесняется быть старым.  
  
— Он не такой уж старый.  
  
Лиза повела бровью и с удовольствием отметила, что хмурый взгляд Барри немного смягчился.  
  
— Наверняка не старый, потому что, как мне кажется, он вполне идет с тобой в ногу.  
  
Хотя, скорее всего, большую часть времени Барри и Лен провели перед телевизором и смотрели Нетфликс. Лиза сделала себе заметку ткнуть пальцем брата насчет романтики при удобном случае. Он проваливался по целой куче фронтов прямо сейчас.  
  
Барри снова улыбнулся, но через мгновение опять стал серьезным.  
  
— Так… ладно. Его день рождения через неделю, и он мне о нем не сказал. Наверное, ему не нужна шикарная вечеринка, так что… есть идеи?  
  
Лиза ухватилась за мысль, чтобы Барри стащил что-нибудь для Лена, что было бы очень символично, но отвергла эту идею — не хватало еще, чтобы бедный ребенок захлебнулся кофе. И он точно задохнулся бы, если бы она начала дразнить его насчет секса в виде подарка на день рождения, или начал бы опять делиться деталями, а Лиза вряд ли смогла пережить такое еще раз. Поэтому она просто честно сказала:  
  
— Как насчет небольшого сборища? Мы, Мик, Эйден. Я бы предложила еще Шону и Марка, но Лен предпочитает небольшие тусовки. Хотя, насчет этого он врет. — Она коснулась нижней губы, задумавшись. — Но он ничего про это не говорил, так что мы можем позвать Шону и Марка.  
  
Барри немного напрягся, что было неудивительно.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что Лену будет неуютно рядом с ними? Или рядом с Марком. Может, лучше совсем маленькое сборище?  
  
Лиза мотнула головой, а ее кудри забавно подпрыгнули. Ей очень хотелось узнать, как прошел разговор Барри и Марка, но сейчас было не до этого.  
  
— Думаю, ты прав. В этот раз без Марка и Шоны. Жаль, что я не могу пригласить Циско.  
  
Барри пожал плечами.  
  
— Почему нет? Лен хорошо с ним ладит. Ты всегда можешь пригласить его на свидание и заодно рассказать ему о предстоящем сборище.  
  
— О-о-о, так ты дашь мне его номер?  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя его нет? Ему стоит намекать получше. — Барри достал мобильный и начала перелистывать контакты, пока взволнованная Лиза следила за ним, как ястреб. — Думаю, ты ему правда нравишься.  
  
Для Лизы это было новостью. Конечно, она надеялась, но…  
  
— Хорошо, ты же знаешь, что это взаимно. Девушка должна делать то, что делают девушки, но он мне действительно очень нравится. Он милый, умный, и с ним не скучно. Мой флирт с ним — не просто шоу.  
  
— Да, я согласен. — Барри улыбнулся. — Все твои намеки за последнее время… — Он вдруг запнулся. — Погоди...  
  
Он уставился на Лизу. Она в ответ подняла глаза и… ох. Точно. Вот черт. Их глаза расширились одновременно. Она так задумалась о Циско, так спокойно обсуждала его с Барри, что…  
  
Она ждала, что он скажет что-нибудь, затаив дыхание, но через несколько секунд Барри стал выглядеть так, будто выпал из реальности, уставился на нее и не шевелился. Лиза реально начала волноваться.  
  
— Барри?  
  
Он встряхнулся, словно собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— Лиза…  _ты знаешь?_  
  
Ее глаза изучали лицо Барри в предвкушении, после чего она невинно сложила губы в милую улыбку (которую она уже давно довела до совершенства).  
  
— Упс.  
  
— ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ?! — заорал Барри, тут же судорожно закрывая рот ладонью и переходя на сиплый шепот. —  _Знаешь?_  
  
— Эм-м-м.   
  
Очевидно. Но Лиза не хотела его спугнуть.  
  
— О мой бог, как долго ты в курсе?  _Пресвятоедерьмоблядьче-е-е-е-ерт!_  
  
Барри уперся лбом в стол и начал стучать головой о поверхность. Лиза не сдержалась и расхохоталась, даже не пытаясь успокоить его. Она была уверена, что Айрис рассказывала именно об этом, о том, каким недалеким бывает Барри, и заерзала в кресле, умирая со смеху. Успев сообразить, она записала короткое видео с его истерикой, чтобы оставить его для потомков, все еще продолжая веселиться.  
  
— Прости, малыш — ты не умеешь врать. — Лиза быстро убрала телефон. — Или мне следует называть тебя  _Флэш_? Или лучше  _Скарлет_?  
  
Он даже не поднял головы.  
  
— Почему это моя жизнь? — простонал он в поверхность стола, но потом резко вскинул голову. — Подожди, нет. Лен в курсе, что ты знаешь?  
  
Кота все равно вытащили из мешка, так что…  
  
— Он рассказал не так много, по-видимому, для того, чтобы иметь право все отрицать. Я уверена, что он догадался обо всем несколько недель назад, может, даже после нашего похода в бассейн.  
  
— Ты знаешь со времен бассейна?! Это было месяц назад! — прошипел Барри.   
  
— О, расслабься, я знаю с нашей первой встречи.  
  
У Барри отвисла челюсть.  
  
—  _Обожебожебожебожебоже_ , нет. Просто… ты не представляешь, через что нам пришлось пройти, чтобы держать тебя в неведении!  
  
— Я догадываюсь. Айрис мне все рассказала. Притворство началось со Сливочного фиаско.  
  
— ТМ  
  
— Т-М?  
  
— Это было Сливочное фиаско™.  
  
— Барри, ты очень странный.  
  
— А ты очень подлая, Лиза. Поверить не могу, что ты все это время знала!  
  
— Тебе повезло, что знали я и Айрис — мы хотели быть уверены, что вы, мальчики, не сделаете ничего глупого, например, решите разбежаться.   
  
Конечно, это лишь малая часть, но Барри вовсе не обязательно знать подробности.  
  
—  _Что?!_  
  
Лиза закусила губу, надеясь, что сейчас не наговорила лишнего.  
  
— Наверное, мне не стоило об этом говорить. Но если ты используешь меня как предлог, чтобы порвать с Леном…  
  
— Нет! Нет-нет, не волнуйся, я не собираюсь… — Барри сделал глубокий вдох и, казалось, и правда успокоился. — Я не собираюсь расставаться с ним.  _Это по-настоящему._  
  
— Милый, я вообще не думаю, что это когда-либо было не по-настоящему.  
  
Барри съежился в своем кресле.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты все это время была в курсе.  
  
Лиза чуть не закатила глаза, но сдержалась. Они были еще более очевидными, чем казалось, несчастненькие щеночки. Вместо того чтобы указать на это, Лиза сменила направление разговора.  
  
— Так что там с номером, дорогой?  
  
Барри со вздохом передал ей свой телефон. Когда она принялась листать список контактов, Барри нерешительно спросил:  
  
— Лиза… можно тебя кое о чем попросить?  
  
Ее подозрительный взгляд метнулся к Барри, который выглядел погруженным в свои мысли.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Ты можешь не говорить Лену, что ты все знаешь?  
  
— О-о-о, хитрый Барри! Это почему? — Лиза с улыбкой забрала мобильный.  
  
— Между мной и Леном много сложностей, пока что. Не знаю, сказал ли он тебе… — Сказал, но Барри вовсе не нужно было это знать. — Но если он не знает, что я знаю, что ты знаешь, тогда лучше будет ничего ему не говорить, если ты хочешь мне помочь.  
  
— Боже мой, я почти впечатлена! Думаю, что ты не сможешь быть Флэшем, если ты не готов начинать играть грязно! Итак, что мы задумали?  
  
Лизе пришлось отдать должное — Барри оказался намного более забавным, чем она могла предположить.  
  


***

  
  
Барри не мог поверить, куда его завел этот вечер. Куда его завел весь этот месяц… черт, куда завела его жизнь, серьезно.  
  
Но сейчас Лиза везла его домой, напевая что-то себе под нос, а Барри пытался подумать насчет дня рождения Лена и о том, как, черт побери, тому в голову пришла мысль соврать об этом. Еще он думал о том, что Лиза все знала. И… им предстояло обсудить их отношения. И, скорее всего, Акселя Уолкера, который…  
  
— Эй, я…  
  
— А?  
  
Лиза подъехала к парковочному месту Лена.  
  
— Что касается Акселя…  
  
Он посмотрел на Лизу. Она зажмурила глаза и улыбнулась слишком благодушно.  
  
— Да, Барри?  
  
— Что планируют ваши Негодяи…  
  
— Ах-ах! — Ее улыбка была острой как бритва. — Тебе стоит спросить у Ленни, милый. Я не могу раскрывать Флэшу секреты Негодяев.  
  
— И если я пойду прямо сейчас, то я найду Лена дома, или…  
  
Она выгнула бровь.  
  
— Он сегодня с Акселем? — Теперь он понял, почему Лиза так увлеченно болтала с ним целый вечер.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Барри.  
  
Барри закатил глаза, зыркнул на Лизу и вышел из машины, прокручивая в уме список жалоб, который нужно озвучить Лену, Барри должен быть готов говорить четко. Может, ему даже нужно все записать. Составить письмо. Опустить его в почтовый ящик Лена, чтобы он больше никогда его не обманывал.  
  
Барри добрался до дивана, уткнулся в свою любимую подушку, затем, поддавшись эмоциям, потянул себя за волосы и разочарованно застонал. Наверное, он был единственным героем в истории, чей парень-преступник похитил другого преступника, и подослал свою сестру отвлекать его. Возможно, это тоже стоит добавить в список жалоб.  
После того как Барри целый час оплакивал свое существование и собрался лечь спать, он прислушался к звукам из квартиры Лена, но того явно не было дома. И тогда Барри уступил своему желанию позвонить Лену.  
  
Тот ответил после третьего гудка.  
  
— Барри?  
  
— Эм… Лен. Ты… ты не придешь сегодня домой?  
  
— …скорее всего, нет.  
  
— Ты не… скажи, пожалуйста, ты там никого не мучаешь? Я правда не хотел…  
  
— Пытки это не мой стиль, а Уолкер не так уж верен человеку, который убил его отца.  
  
Барри облегченно выдохнул и уселся на край постели, чувствуя, что напряжение постепенно исчезает.  
  
— Хорошо. Эм-м. Это хорошо. Круто.  _Вот поэтому я лю…_  бые подобные вещи вижу сквозь пальцы, я знаю, что я тебе доверяю. — Барри закусил губу, чувствуя, как его внутренности извиваются и завязываются в узлы, лишь бы он не ляпнул ничего в этот гребаный телефон.  
  
— Спасибо, Барри.  
  
— Когда мы снова увидимся, нам нужно обсудить кое-какие вещи. Хорошие вещи! Не плохие. Ну разве что, тебе не стоит покупать мне одежду. — Барри сморщил нос. — И я не слишком уверен, что думаю насчет этого дела с Уолкером, плюс ты соврал насчет дня рождения и… нет, я не об этом. У меня есть список вообще-то. Там есть и хорошие вещи. Я надеюсь.  
  
На другом конце провода повисла тишина. Барри за секунду вспотел, а Лен выдохнул и тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты составил список?  
  
— Ты же любишь списки.  
  
— Люблю. — Барри мог расслышать в голосе Лена улыбку и поэтому улыбнулся сам. — Это все?  
  
— Я… да. Я просто… хотел услышать твой голос. — Сердце забилось как молот по наковальне, и Барри поспешил продолжить. — Наверное, завтра мы тоже не увидимся…  
  
— Вечеринка Айрис, да?  
  
— Да, а как ты… а, точно, Лиза.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Они оба замолчали на целую минуту. Барри не хотелось заканчивать разговор, но он понимал, что…  
  
— Наверное, мне не стоит тебя задерживать. Ты там занят тем, что не мучаешь кого бы то ни было и тем, что продолжаешь быть  _гнусным_ , я уверен.  
  
Лен фыркнул на другом конце линии.  
  
—  _Гнусным_? Напомни еще раз, сколько тебе лет?  
  
— Напомни еще раз, кто соврал мне про день рождения?  
  
— Я не единственный, кому Лиза выдает секреты.  
  
— Не единственный. А если серьезно, одежду обсуждать мы не будем. Это ужасно, с нами и так уже есть порно, не хватало еще, чтобы тебя называли моим  _папочкой_.  
  
И тут Лен по-настоящему расхохотался.  
  
— Наверное, мне стоит написать на этот сайт и попросить назвать следующий ролик «Папочка Холод». Или мое любимое название — «Обморожение».  
  
— Лен… ты действительно придумывал названия для нашей порнухи?  
  
— Их названия трудно считать творческими.  
  
— Я официально заявляю, что сейчас положу трубку, а ты пойдешь и будешь крутым мафиози и…  
  
—  _Гнусным_.  
  
— Да, будешь гнусным, а я пойду и оболью себя святой водой и сделаю вид, что никакого нашего порновидео не существует, и на моей работе никто не устроил тотализатор из моей сексуальной жизни.   
  
Он уже собрался повесить трубку, но Лен так и не попрощался.  
  
— Барри? — его голос звучал очень тихо.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Спасибо, что позвонил.  
  
Барри чуть не растекся по кровати.  
  
— В любое время, Лен.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  


***

  
  
Лен сбросил звонок и вдохнул свежий ночной воздух переулка. Он был рад короткому перерыву. Аксель был тем еще говнюком, несмотря на то, что решил сотрудничать. И Лен был рад этому сотрудничеству. Было приятно сказать Барри, что он никого не мучает.  
Понадобилось много времени, но Мик согласился забрать Уолкера к себе и приглядывать за ним.  
  
— Ты точно уверен? Там же Эйден.   
  
Шона сегодня присматривала за ней, пока Мик был занят, и Лену не очень нравилась мысль знакомить Эйден с еще большим количеством преступников, чем было необходимо.  
  
— Все в норме. Если он как-то не так посмотрит в ее сторону, я его пришью.  
  
Хорошо, это может сработать, особенно потому, что Уолкер сейчас стоял поблизости. Пацан тяжело сглотнул, и Лен ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Тогда он твой, Мик.  
  
Лен взглянул на Акселя и убедился, что тот напуган достаточно. Он слишком устал, чтобы угрожать как-то серьезнее.  
  
Через какое-то время он направился домой, где-то в середине ночи. Забравшись по пожарной лестнице в свою квартиру, он решил лечь спать. Но… спать рядом с Барри было так здорово, и Барри ведь говорил о… хороших вещах, так ведь? Лен мялся в коридоре, понимая, что Барри нужно выспаться перед тем, как девушки потащат его веселиться, но…  
  
Лен все равно постучал и в ту же секунду осознал свою глупость. Не стоило этого делать, хорошо, что Барри не проснулся. Лен повернулся к своей двери и…  
  
—…к-там?  
  
Дерьмо. Лен тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. Он оглянулся на сонного и помятого Барри и…  
  
— Привет, Барри, прости что разбудил.  
  
— Мм… все… рмально. — Он зевнул, широко разинув рот, и сердце Лена переместилось куда-то в центр груди. — Все хорошо?  
  
— Да, соня. Я так устал, что даже не понял, который час, когда постучал.   
  
Это была маленькая невинная ложь, на самом деле. Лен знал, что уже час ночи. Но Барри выглядел так… мило. Сонный, в трусах и футболке, почесывающий затылок и мутно поглядывающий на Лена слипающимися глазами.  
  
— Хочешь во…ти?  
  
— Мне нужно… — Лен указал пальцем себе за плечо. — Надеть ретейнер и переодеться, не говоря уже о том, что я стащил обратно свою же пижаму у тебя.  
  
Ему не хотелось навязываться, вваливаясь в спальню Барри. Особенно если он не получил приглашения, но ему просто хотелось забраться в жизнь Барри как можно глубже, чтобы тот никогда не смог (не захотел) его отпустить. И Барри заслужил возможность разобраться в своих чувствах без лишних вторжений со стороны Лена.  
  
— Ты… — Барри, казалось, почти проснулся, и, вяло ухмыльнувшись, закрыл за собой дверь. — Ретейнер? Я наконец на него посмотрю?  
  
— Ты… пойдешь ко мне?  
  
— О! Мне надо взять мобильный. Увидимся через минуту. — Без лишних слов Барри прошмыгнул обратно к себе.   
  
Лен зашел в свою квартиру, и Барри прибежал следом меньше чем за минуту.  
  
— Ты запер за собой дверь? — спросил Лен из ванны.  
  
— Это твоя привычка, не моя.  
  
Лен воздел глаза к потолку, когда Барри плелся мимо ванной в спальню. Ко всему прочему, он нес с собой подушку. Подушка была важнее ключей? Только у Барри могла быть такая бессмысленная логика.  
  
Лен достал футляр и вынул ретейнер — он же сказал, что собирается это сделать, так? Он покрутил его в руках, неуверенный, стоит ли это делать. Несколько месяцев назад это было бы неловко, но теперь… Лен посмотрел на свое отражение, закатил глаза и надел чертов ретейнер. Барри вытащил его из телефонной будки почти что замерзшего до смерти всего двадцать четыре часа назад, так что он вполне мог справиться с ретейнером. Он все же взял с собой футляр и оставил его на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы снять его утром до того, как Барри проснется.  
  
Барри успел улечься на кровати и обнять подушку. Казалось, он уже крепко заснул — его губы были слегка приоткрыты, дыхание стало медленным и тяжелым, ему даже не помешал тусклый свет лампы. Лен улыбнулся, он чувствовал, что не заслужил этого, но все равно хотел бы наслаждаться этим так долго, насколько Барри ему позволит.  
  
Лен разделся до боксеров, выключил свет и скользнул в постель рядом с Барри.  
  
— Мм? — Он даже не шелохнулся.  
  
— Просто спи, Барри.  
  
— Ммм. — Он едва шевелил губами, пока сонное сознание цеплялось за реальность. — Спокойной ночи, Лен,  _люблю тебя._  
  
Он только что…  
  
Он только что просто…  
  
Наверное, Лену послышалось… Но это действительно прозвучало…  
  
Сердце Лена прекратило биться где-то в середине живота. Потом оно снова ухнуло в груди, нет, стоп, в горле. И там, и там. И в животе тоже. Нет, на самом деле… просто… везде был Барри. Лен был полон им.  
  
Лен уставился на лицо спящего Барри и попытался убедить себя, что это не считается. Барри спал. Он не это имел в виду. Он не сказал бы этого, если бы не спал. Но Лен… Лен буквально тонул в этих словах. Он наклонился ближе к Барри, пусть его сердце и билось в каждой частичке его тела. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Не мог справиться с ними. Справиться с этими чувствами. Каким-то образом, даже без подталкиваний Лена, даже без соблазнения и затаскивания Барри в постель — без секса, ведь Барри технически сейчас лежал в его постели — где-то в глубине души Барри любил Лена.  
  
И сегодня ночью, лежа в темноте и улыбаясь самому себе, как идиот, Лен чувствовал, что ему этого более чем достаточно.


	25. Некуда идти

Барри был бесконечно благодарен за то, что ночь до сих пор проходила вполне себе успешно (особо он был благодарен за это Фелисити и Кейтлин).  
  
Утро в постели Лена началось с его ослепительной улыбки, а не обычного хмурого выражения, и поцелуя, который буквально умолял Барри остаться в постели и посмотреть, куда же все это приведет. Но проблема была в том, что он рисковал опоздать на работу и сразу же получить вызов на место преступления. Но отлично начавшийся день до сих пор оставался таковым, что не могло не радовать.  
  
Обед Барри провел в окружении дам, в компании которых был единственным мужчиной, и ничего не имел против. Были все близкие подруги Айрис — Лиза, Кейтлин, Линда, — а после к ним присоединились Фелисити, Лорел, несколько девушек из Picture News и Джиттерс, и пара подружек Айрис со времен колледжа, значительно расширив их маленькую компанию.  
  
Барри знал лишь нескольких из них, и как минимум половина была до сих пор убеждена, что он безнадежно влюблен в Айрис и погряз в страданиях и жалости к себе самому. В какой-то степени это было неловко, и Барри на протяжении всего ужина пытался скрыть это. Но Айрис смеялась, получая настоящее удовольствие от водруженной на ее голову диадемы и розового боа из перьев — не говоря уже о поясе, блеске и всевозможных стикерах, и, независимо от того, насколько это все казалось липким, Барри не собирался жаловаться. У него было о чем беспокоиться. Например, о Лизе, которая выглядела излишне веселой. И о Кейтлин, которая никак не могла определиться — то ли ей улыбаться Айрис или же кидать неодобрительные взгляды на Лизу. А еще были Фелисити и Лорел, которые никак не должны были догадаться, что Лиза являлась тем самым Золотым Глайдером. По крайней мере, не во время их посиделок.  
  
Нормально выдохнуть и хоть ненадолго расслабиться Барри смог после ужина. Они вызвали такси, отправляясь на следующую часть вечера — бурлеск-шоу, на которое Айрис до смерти хотела попасть, но никак не могла собраться, — и Барри удалось проскользнуть в машину к Кейтлин, Фелисити и Лорел.  
  
— Эй, Барри. — Улыбающаяся Фелисити повернулась к нему с переднего сиденья. — До сих пор все просто идеально, — показала она большой палец.  
  
— Да, бурлеск, а потом танцы — звучит не слишком сложно, правда? — Барри сидел посередине и чувствовал, будто его сжимают с обеих сторон.  
  
— К слову, — усмехнулась Лорел, глядя на него. — У нас же планируется вечеринка после?  
  
—  _После_?  
  
— После того как мы закончим с танцами, большинство старых друзей отправятся по домам, а мы?..  
  
— Я не знаю... Может, у меня? Скорее всего, Эдди вернется, и я не уверен, что нам стоит вламываться в дом к Джо, так что, моя квартира лучший вариант.  
  
— Идеально! — просияла Фелисити, отворачиваясь и что-то быстро набирая в телефоне.  
  
— Мне стоит знать, что будет?  
  
— Неа, — покачала головой Кейтлин, передавая ему фляжку.  
  
— Кейти? Ты же помнишь, что это никак на меня не действует?   
  
Барри не был уверен, нормально ли пить рядом с тем, кто не употребляет алкоголь, даже если Лорел была безумно рада вырваться потусоваться сегодня вечером.  
  
— О, Барри, это _для тебя_. Я добавила  _фомепизол_ , так что это должно сработать, — она придвинулась и заговорщицки похлопала его по руке. — К концу этой ночи тебе это будет необходимо.  
  
Это… не очень уж и обнадеживало. Он повернулся к Лорел в поисках поддержки, но она только улыбнулась.  
  
— Веселее, Барри!  
  
Ладно. Хорошо. Он осторожно глотнул жидкость и едва не выплюнул ее обратно.  
  
— Ох. — Во рту горело, как в гребаном аду. Барри был уверен, что лишился нескольких волосков в носу только из-за паров. Но… — Эй, подождите… как быстро это начнет действовать?  
  
— При твоем метаболизме — почти мгновенно, если учесть, что алкоголь усваивается еще до двенадцатиперстной кишки.  
  
Ладно. Ладно. Барри посмотрел на фляжку и сделал еще один глоток.  
  
Это будет очень интересная ночь.  
  


***

  
  
Было… шумно. Это казалось единственным подходящим словом. А Лен слишком устал. После гипотермии, непрекращающегося напряжения и полуночного признания, которое он не должен был услышать, и которое, несомненно, не должен был принимать к сведению, он практически не спал. И сейчас, когда это стало его единственным желанием, ему мешал шум.  
  
Он лежал на диване, одетый в джинсы и футболку с длинным рукавом, хмуро глядя в телевизор, слушая музыку и громкий смех из соседней квартиры. Час ночи. Он собирался спать, но это казалось невозможным с таким шумовым сопровождением по соседству. И тем не менее, он не собирался портить Айрис девичник.  
  
Ладно. Может быть, немного. Совсем немного. Барри плохо на него влиял. Лен усмехнулся, глядя на банку пива в руках. После стука в дверь посреди ночи, у него возник дикий соблазн пойти и немного подпортить вечеринку. Но пока он успешно с этим боролся. Если не ради Барри, то хотя бы ради Айрис.  
  
Раздался стук в его дверь, и Лен нехотя поднялся на ноги, плетясь к двери.  
  
— Долорес?  
  
— Леонард, дорогой, — пожилая женщина, живущая дальше по коридору, стояла в одной ночной сорочке. — Ты не знаешь, что за шум из квартиры, хм…  
  
— Барри?  
  
Она с подозрением уставилась на него.  
  
— Ты уверен, что он тот, кто тебе нужен, сынок?  
  
Он фыркнул. Прошло слишком много времени с того момента, когда его в последний раз кто-то называл «сынок».  
  
— Я уверен, Долорес. Это просто девичник.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это как мальчишник. Только для девушек.  
  
Она осуждающе покачала головой.  
  
— И ты позволяешь своему парню проводить ночь на мальчишнике? Я смотрю NBC, Леонард, и я действительно знаю,  _что там происходит_.  
  
Он вздохнул, глядя на нее и будучи уверенным, что у него нет поводов для волнения, даже если Барри и был какое-то время влюблен в Айрис. Лен тут же выкинул эту мысль из головы, не успев додумать.  
  
— Не стоит волноваться, миссис Томпсон. Почему бы вам не отправиться обратно в постель, а я попытаюсь уговорить их сделать музыку немного тише?  
  
— О, правда? Спасибо, дорогой.   
  
Она добродушно похлопала его по руке, улыбаясь, и Лен подавил желание ухмыльнуться. Помощь старушкам не входила в его рабочие обязанности, и как-то не очень вписывалась в специфику его профессии, но он был не против, учитывая, что у него появился повод заглянуть по-соседски к Барри.  
  
Он запер за собой дверь и постучался к Барри, помахав Долорес, которая оглянулась, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь своей квартиры.  
  
Дверь открыла Айрис, а рядом с ней стояла Кейтлин Сноу с абсолютно пьяной усмешкой.  
  
— Ленни! — Айрис практически взвизгнула, впихивая какой-то непонятный напиток в руки Сноу. Она немного покачивалась на слишком высоких каблуках, а на шее болталось нелепое розовое боа из перьев.  
  
Лен улыбнулся.  
  
— Айрис, привет. Я хотел…  _что_... Айрис, я просто…  _эй_... — Она ловко ухватила его за руку и буквально затащила в квартиру. Как выяснилось, она была сильнее, чем казалось внешне. — Айрис, я просто хотел сказать, что…  
  
— Кто это? — Барри вышел к ним, и он явно был… — О боже,  _Ленни_! — Он взмахнул руками и… кажется, Барри  _был пьян_?.. Это было невозможно, но его щеки пылали, в глаза казались стеклянными, и в руках у него была фляжка…  
  
Он бросился к Лену и обхватил его за плечи, не обращая внимания на попытки Айрис удержать его. От него несло спиртом, и он стоял вполоборота, драматично вскинув руку:  
  
— Хей, вы все! Мой парень здесь!  
  
Лен осторожно попытался выпутаться из железной хватки Барри — «давай, отпусти меня, вот так», — когда раздались выкрики и пьяное хихиканье, а музыка резко стихла. Все еще находясь в цепких руках Барри, Лен поднял глаза, глядя на трех незнакомых девушек, развалившихся на диване. Все они сидели с удивленно раскрытым ртом, а двое с напитками, так и недонесенными до рта. Сноу уже оказалась в комнате и теперь держала руку на стереопроигрывателе. Что-то подсказывало, что ничем хорошим для него это не обернется.  
  
— Барри! — воскликнула блондинка, сидящая на диване. — С каких пор ты встречаешься с Капитаном Холодом?!  
  
В следующую минуту успело произойти несколько вещей. Лен шире распахнул глаза и весь подобрался — он не привык к тому, что кто бы то ни было узнавал его, не в домашней одежде.  
  
Одна из девушек рухнула с дивана с криками и хихиканьем, перешедшим в громкий смех. Брюнетка, все-таки усидевшая на диване, уставилась на блондинку с возгласом: «Ты тоже не знала?!», на что та только громче расхохоталась и кое-как выдавила: «Так вот, почему у нас ничего не получилось! Я думала, что ты влюблен в  _Айрис_ , а ты запал на Капитана Холода!». Кто-то на кухне —  _Лиза?!_  — запрокинула голову и выкрикнула громогласное «ура», опустила бокал на стойку и ввалилась в гостиную, явно наслаждаясь возникшим ажиотажем. Блондинка все еще боролась с приступами смеха, уже даже не пытаясь заползти на диван к брюнетке, которая тянула ее, и Лен был без понятия, что делать, но потом…  
  
— Эй, ну хватит! — Это прозвучало слишком громко и слишком близко к его уху. Лен вздрогнул, стараясь отойти от источника шума, и отпустил Барри. Он бросил взгляд на Айрис, глаза которой были круглыми, как блюдца. Барри сделал шаг вперед, оглядел комнату, и продолжил. — Присоединяйтесь и слушайте!  
  
О, нет…  
  
 _— Айс* вернулся с новыми прибамбасами_  
  
Он  _не может..._  
  
 _— Что-то вцепилось в меня мертвой хваткой_  
  
Он может…  
  
 _— И таскает меня гарпуном днем и ночью. Это когда-нибудь прекратится?_  
  
— Барри,  _нет_ …  
  
 _— Йоу! Не знаю, вырубайте свет, я буду зажигать!_  
  
Остальные удивленно смотрели на него, и они имели на это полное право, потому что Барри на самом деле делал это, —  _До одури трясти микрофоном, как дикарь,_  — а брюнетка недоверчиво прошептала:  
  
— Он на самом деле?..  
  
 _— Зажигать на сцене и таять как свеча_  
  
— Да, именно, — ответила блондинка.  
  
Она и Айрис хихикали, Кейтлин зажимала рот рукой, второй вцепившись в стереосистему, а Лиза… А Лиза сидела со своим чертовым телефоном, записывая эту хрень. А Барри и не думал останавливаться, он, пританцовывая, начал следующий куплет:  
  
 _— Люби это или бросай к чертям, получи все_  
  
Лен чувствовал себя  _оленем, выбежавшим на дорогу и ослепленным фарами_ , в ужасе качая головой, когда Барри, наконец, добирался до…  
  
— _Айс Айс бэйби, Ванилла Айс Айс бэйби. Айс Айс бэйби, Ванилла Айс Айс бэйби!_  
  
Комната взорвалась хохотом. Лену определенно это не понравилось, и терпеть больше он не собирался. Он шагнул вперед, закрыл рот Барри одной рукой, а второй обхватил его поперек талии, прижимая руки к телу и не давая пошевелиться. Тот что-то неразборчиво проворчал в знак протеста и задергался в руках Лена.  
  
— Как долго ты это  _планировал_? — прорычал Лен, и Барри перестал дергаться в его руках, расслабляясь и приваливаясь к нему всем телом.  
  
Айрис едва стояла на ногах, держась за стену и вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы.  
  
— О, он не планировал. Кажется, он выучил этот текст еще в пятнадцать.  
  
Барри попытался вырваться из его хватки, но Лен и не думал его отпускать.  
  
—  _В пятнадцать?_  
  
— Это была — как я могла забыть об этом — своего рода  _фаза_ в его жизни. Он тогда безумно фанател от рэпа. Даже пытался сочинять. Думаю, у него был кризис самоопределения.  
  
Барри покраснел и наконец выбрался из рук Лена.  
  
— Это не был кризис самоопределения.  
  
Лен изо всех сил старался не засмеяться, но он действительно мог представить неуклюжего долговязого подростка, сочиняющего очередной рэп про химию, или что-то, что обычно волнует подростков.  
  
— Удивительно, как ты не лишился зубов? — Лен выпустил Барри, который и не думал сдаваться.  
  
— Это не была  _фаза_ или...  
  
— Это было  _что-то_ , Барри. Знаешь, я думаю, мы с папой вздохнули с облегчением, когда ты попал в showtunes ( _что-то вроде каталога аудио в сети — Прим. Пер._ )  
  
Пока все смеялись, выпытывая у Айрис, остались ли какие-то записи — «пожалуйста…  _пожалуйста_ , скажи, что у тебя есть запись этого, Айрис» — блондинка повернулась к Лену, широко улыбаясь, и протянула руку.  
  
— Привет. Фелисити Смоук. Подруга Барри. Но мы уже встречались, заочно. Тогда ты снес поезд с рельсов, кажется.  
  
Он моргнул и пожал ей руку, припоминая что-то подобное.  
  
— Точно.  
  
Он не знал, что еще можно сказать в такой ситуации, а стоящий рядом хихикающий Барри нисколько не помогал.  
  
— Снес поезд, поднял нашу игру на новый уровень, сделал себе имя.  
  
— Он всегда такой, когда выпьет? Погоди-ка. — Он перевел взгляд на Барри. — Как ты вообще смог напиться?  
  
— Коктейли!  
  
Это был не Барри, а Кейтлин Сноу. Она всучила ему в руки два коктейля.  
  
— Держись! — предупредила она, нравоучительно помахивая пальцем у него под носом, и ушла, чтобы принести еще.  
  
— Эм-м.  
  
Лен не заметил, как в руках Айрис, Фелисити, Кейтлин, и незнакомой девушки азиатской наружности (которые сидели на полу около дивана) оказались такие же коктейли. Лиза, сидящая на диване с другой брюнеткой, все еще косо посматривающей на него, только рассмеялась. Но от всех вокруг него через секунду раздалось громогласное «ура!» — в том числе и от Барри, и Лен привычно выпил коктейли, даже не поморщившись от вкуса дешевой водки. Барри глотнул из своей фляжки, и Лен заметил, как он содрогнулся.  
  
— Ладно, я пришел, чтобы сказать, что женщина дальше по коридору просит, чтобы вы немного убавили…  
  
— Нет, ты что, уже уходишь? — Стоявшая рядом с ним Айрис демонстративно надулась. С другой стороны от него уже появилась блондинка — Фелисити? — и она была также близко. И когда они только успели?  
  
— О, нет, ты никуда не пойдешь. Ты встречаешься с  _Барри_? Барри, ты встречаешься с Леонардом Снартом? — Она шлепнула ухмыляющегося Барри по руке, на что тот только приобнял ее.  
  
— Да. — Он, казалось, задумался над чем-то.  
  
— Мне нужна полная версия событий. Каждого. Всех. Например, как вы перешли от постоянных стычек к отношениям, и когда это случилось? Есть свидетельства этого перехода? Кроме видео, на котором, конечно, не вы…  
  
— Видео… Фелисити, и ты туда же!  
  
Она имела в виду…  
  
— Какое такое видео? — Брюнетка, сидящая на диване, встала, в комнате постепенно становилось слишком тесно.  
  
Лен проследил, как рука Барри обвилась вокруг плеч великолепной блондинки, но отвлекся на Кейтлин, сжав в руке стакан из-под коктейля.  
  
— Они не могли перестать лизаться  _месяцами_ , Фелисити. Можешь прочитать Барри лекцию, в наказание за сокрытие важной информации. О-о-о, и я так рада, Леонард, что мы, наконец, можем все обсудить.  
  
— Хм. — Он посмотрел на стакан в своей руке. Оставалось надеяться, что это не просто водка с долькой лайма. Почему он вообще это взял?  
  
— Видео? — снова вернулась к первоначальной теме брюнетка.  
  
— Когда я сказала видео, я имела в виду…  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что вы не видели порно? — Это был Барри, и Лен поморщился от громкого смеха Айрис и шокированного выдоха Кейтлин. Если он задержится в этой квартире еще хоть на минуту, то ему определенно потребуется больше выпивки, чтобы пережить это. Водка, вода и лайм. Будет не так неловко.  
  
— Фелисити, порно?   
  
Это сказала та же длинноволосая девушка с сильными руками, мышцы на которых были непросто для нелепой показухи, Лен не сомневался. В любом случае выглядела она великолепно. Каждая девушка здесь была великолепна, на самом деле. Лен нахмурился.  
  
— Ничего. Я не имела в виду ничего…  
  
— Так это порно? У вас двоих есть секс-записи?! — снова подала голос Сноу, и Барри хлебнул из фляжки, прежде чем ответить. Лен последовал его примеру, приложившись к своему напитку.  
  
— Это не секс-записи! — воскликнул Барри, махнув фляжкой в сторону Сноу. — На них не мы. Это просто порно про нас — Капитана Холода и Флэша.  
  
Лен успокоился. Но никто даже и не моргнул при упоминании его личности. Брюнетка только вопросительно приподняла бровь:  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что про героев Стар Сити нет ничего подобного?  
  
Фелисити покраснела и, немного заикаясь, ответила:  
  
— Хм, ну, я имею в виду… Ладно, не то чтобы это относилось к реальным секс-записям про кого-то конкретного… Есть парочка. Но не так много.  
  
— Я выбрала плохой год, чтобы завязать с алкоголем, — усмехнулась брюнетка, вызывая у Лена толику симпатии. Хотя бы потому что он не был единственным трезвым человеком в комнате, полной пьяных идиотов.  
  
— С тобой мы еще не встречались, — сказал Лен. — Я Леонард Снарт.  
  
— Лорел Лэнс. Я помощник окружного прокурора в Стар Сити.   
  
У нее была колючая улыбка, и Лен прищурился.  
  
— Вижу.  
  
— Не беспокойся по поводу Лорел. — Кейтлин буквально повисла на его руке, улыбаясь, и Лен боролся с желанием стряхнуть ее. Только вот на этих каблуках она точно упадет. — Она забавнее, чем кажется. Жаль что Сара, ее сестра, решила остаться в Стар Сити. Я уверена, вы бы поладили.  
  
Лен понятия не имел, что отвечать на все то, что несет Кейтлин.  
  
— Думаю, мне лучше уйти, — сказал он, но остался на месте, глядя на тихо перешептывающихся Барри и Фелисити, почти прижавшихся друг к другу лбами. И пусть голос Барри был далек от шепота. Лен нахмурился. И Сноу, конечно, не могла оставить это без внимания.  
  
— Знаешь, Леонард, Барри и Фелисити однажды поцеловались.  
  
— Прости?  
  
Айрис шокировано выдохнула, но в ее глазах мелькнула злая усмешка.  
  
— Точно. А потом он встретил Линду — видишь девушку на диване, которая разговаривает с твоей сестрой?  
  
Лен прищурился, глянув на диван. Девушка была потрясающе красива.  
  
— И мета, принявший образ Барри однажды, поцеловал меня, — немного певуче протянула Кейтлин. — Я имею в виду, это был не сам Барри, но было очень похоже.  
  
— Да, и он, вероятно, поцеловал меня в альтернативной временной линии. Не то чтобы я это помнила, но думаю, это было очевидным.  
  
Лен не знал об этом. Он чувствовал, как бешено вздулись у него жилы.  
  
— Я понял. Вы думаете, что можете убедить меня остаться тут, заставив ревновать?  
  
Он надеялся, что голос его не подвел. Он хотел уйти. Он  _должен_ , блядь, уйти. Но это означало оставить Барри одного в комнате, полной красивых пьяных женщин, со многими из которых он, очевидно, целовался, и Лен на самом деле не хотел… он не был ревнив, и он, безусловно, доверял Барри, только…  
  
— Хэй, Линда! — крикнула Айрис. — Познакомься с парнем Барри!  
  
Та спрыгнула с дивана и подошла к ним, широко улыбаясь, протягивая руку, в то время как Кейтлин и Айрис утащили за собой на кухню Лорел.  
  
— Я Линда.  
  
По крайней мере, Кейтлин перестала висеть на его руке и схватила опустевший стакан, так что он мог пожать протянутую руку.  
  
— Леонард.  
  
— Так ты… Капитан Холод. И вы с Барри… встречаетесь?  
  
Он кивнул, его немного повело в сторону, но вскоре он справился со своей взбунтовавшейся координацией.  
  
— Это проблема?  
  
— Нет! — Она покачала головой и хихикнула. — Боже, нет! На самом деле мне даже полегчало. С тех пор, как мы расстались. Очевидно же, что его тип — суперзлодеи. — Она махнула рукой в сторону Лена. — Точно не я.  
  
Он отхлебнул из своего стакана, и только потом понял, что у него в руке снова появился напиток. Когда это…  
  
— Привет, Ленни, — ухмыльнулась Лиза, пристраиваясь рядом с ним и Линдой.  
  
— Лиза…  
  
Она улыбнулась Линде.  
  
— Я вижу, ты познакомилась с моим братом.  
  
— Брат… Боже мой, ты Золотой Глайдер? Как я могла не понять! Могу я взять интервью у тебя? — Она определенно была пьяна в стельку.  
  
— Ты все еще здесь, Ленни?  
  
Его взгляд метнулся к Барри, прислонившемуся к стене и смеющемуся над чем-то с Фелисити.  
  
— Видимо, я задержусь.  
  
— Хорошо. Я слышала, будет весело. — Она подмигнула так, как подмигивала обычно, обещая очередные неприятности, и утащила Линду обратно на диван, где к ним присоединилась Лорел. По крайней мере, на лице у адвоката снова появилась улыбка. Лен подхватил еще один бокал, чтобы всучить его Барри и вытащить его из общества блондинки, как…  
  
Раздался стук в дверь. Лен догадывался, что это миссис Томпсон или еще кто-то из соседей, кто был сыт по горло этим шумом, хоть музыку и убавили. Фелисити вскрикнула от неожиданности.  
  
— Наконец-то!  
  
О боже. Лен знал, что это значит. Сноу выглядела возбужденной, Лиза что-то радостно щебетала, а Линда — так ведь ее зовут, верно? — подпрыгнула и потребовала еще выпивки и…  
  
Да, в дверях стоял стриптизер.  
  
— Кто-то вызывал пожарных? Потому что здесь жарковато...  
  
Женщины пронзительно завизжали в унисон, и Лен поморщился. Неа. Ни за что. Ничего не происходит. Он торчит тут не для того…  
  
— Кто из вас заказал стриптизера, ребята? — Барри отошел от стены, указав пальцем куда-то в сторону дивана, и Лен выдохнул — слава богу, по крайней мере, это был не он. Скорее всего, Фелисити.  
  
— Я слышал, здесь сегодня самая счастливая девушка.  
  
Все это было уже слишком. Мужчина быстро направился в сторону Айрис, которую успели усадить на стул. Как только заиграла дерьмовая музыка, Лен уже был готов выпнуть этого парня отсюда, но его руку, словно в тиски, сжала рука Барри.  
  
— У меня не было — ну, ох, совершенно ничего — такого. Я недостаточно гей, чтобы пережить это.  
  
Лен фыркнул.  
  
— Не думаю, что хоть кто-то достаточно гей для такого.  
  
Барри хихикнул, прижавшись к Лену. По крайней мере, так было немного лучше.  
  
Девушки казались безумно довольными стриптизером, весело смеялись, вскрикивали и все в таком духе. Он, естественно, раздевался. Когда Лен направился на кухню за выпивкой, с того почти исчезли штаны. Большое, блядь, спасибо. Лен никогда не был поклонником излишне развитого мускулистого тела в цветном люминесцентном ремешке.  
  
— Все нормально, Ленни? — Лиза подошла к нему, когда он уже смешал достаточно неплохой коктейль. Он начал чувствовать это. Ладно. Он определенно это чувствовал. Обычно он считал, сколько шотов побывало в его руках, но сейчас он сходил с ума от этого хаоса, устроенного девушками.  
  
— Замечательно, просто не считаю, что должен видеть, как голый мужик танцует у не-совсем-сестры Барри на коленях.  
  
— Кто знает, может  _Барри_ будет следующим.  
  
— Лучше бы этого не было.  
  
Лиза рассмеялась, и тут к ним присоединилась Лорел.  
  
— В такой ситуации оставаться трезвой довольно трудно.  
  
— М-м-м... — Лен, ни секунды не сомневаясь, качнул бокалом в ее сторону и залпом осушил его. — Поздравляю, впечатляющая выдержка.  
  
— Это преобладание разума над чувствами. Действительно, трудно вспомнить, почему я завязала, когда я в окружении… — Она оглянулась и чуть смущенно улыбнулась. У Лена возникло впечатление, что она может быть немного застенчива. — Но так как моя работа на этот вечер заключалась в том, чтобы найти стриптизера и место для нашей вечеринки, то она официально закончена. Поэтому, я думаю, можно удаляться. Леонард, Барри останется у тебя?  
  
Он не думал об этом, но оставлять его тут, в окружении всех этих женщин…  
  
— Скорее всего.  
  
— Отлично, я займу его комнату. Лиза, скажешь, если кто-то хочет присоединиться — пожалуйста. Но не стриптизер.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Лен проводил ее взглядом, а затем повернулся к сестре.  
  
— Ты обзавелась друзьями.  
  
Лиза улыбнулась, пожав плечами.  
  
— Она мне нравится. Она ценит Циско.  
  
Он понятия не имел, что это значит, но Лиза не казалась обеспокоенной, и мгновение спустя они были прерваны Кейтлин и Фелисити, спешащими на кухню, и взрывом смеха в гостиной.  
  
— Леонард Снарт, правда или вымысел — твой член больше, чем у стриптизера?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не говори ему, что это я сказал… — Барри влетел на кухню следом за ними, — это. Э-э. Привет, Ленни. Лен. Лео-нард. Ле-е-е…  
  
— Ради всего святого, Барри, пожалуйста, хватит, — бокал Лена уже был пуст.  
  
— Хаммертайм!**  
  
— Не надо.  
  
— Круто, — рассмеялся Барри над своим каламбуром.  
  
Лена устраивало все, пока Барри не вернулся к рэпу.  
  
— Сноу, что в этой фляжке?  
  
Она икнула, а Лен продолжал стоически игнорировать взгляд Фелисити, направленный на его промежность.  
  
— Это просто очень высокая концентрация алкоголя с добавлением некоторых химических веществ, чтобы ингибировать АДГ (антидиуретический гормон) в его метаболизме, который… — Кейтлин снова икнула, — нейтрализует алкоголь. Это, и еще некоторые с-с-ст-табилизирующие соединения. Это позволяет ему быть пьяным, пока он делает глот-ик-ок время от времени, чтобы поддержать активность фомепизола. Я думаю о том, чтобы сделать пластырь с этим веществом.  
  
— Не стоит.  
  
Она рассмеялась, и Лен, вздохнув, медленно отпил принесенный Лизой напиток. По крайней мере, все здесь знали о нем, Барри и их альтер-эго, поэтому он мог позволить себе немного расслабиться. И, по всей видимости, никто не собирался даже пытаться напасть на него или выстрелить, и это было очень даже неплохо. И Лиза, в принципе, казалась вполне трезвой. Ладно, хорошо, он не совсем понимал, что происходит, но особо и не беспокоился. К тому же, Барри, наклонившись, приложился к своей фляжке и потянул его за руку.  
  
— Спокойной ночи! — раздались от двери голоса Линды и Айрис, вышедших проводить стриптизера и пожелать ему удачного вечера.  
  
— Ребята, вы пропустили все самое интересное! — вернулась Айрис, и, плеснув себе джина, встряхнула бутылку.  
  
— Это было восхитительно.  
  
— О, мы видели, — ответила Фелисити, усмехнувшись, а Барри хихикнул Лену в шею и шепнул, впрочем, недостаточно тихо:  
  
— Определенно не так восхитителен, как ты. Но я никогда не видел тебя в стрингах, так что…  
  
Лиза возмущенно хмыкнула, и ее лицо исказила гримаса отвращения, а остальные только весело рассмеялись. Лен закатил глаза, но он чувствовал себя достаточно свободно — его рука удобно обхватывала талию Барри, а его мозг уговаривал его не обращать внимания на это.  
  
— Вы знаете… — Фелисити поиграла бровями, и Лен моргнул, сосредотачиваясь на ней, — нет никаких причин, чтобы не увидеть сегодня вечером в стрингах кого-то еще.  
  
— Нет, — прорычал Лен, но Барри заметно воодушевился, а Лиза заявила, что ее глаза точно начнут кровоточить после этого. Все же она усмехнулась.  
  
— Да ладно, Ленни! — обиженно надулся на него Барри, чуть наклонив голову. — Все эти татуировки…  
  
— Чт… Барри… Я не буду  _танцевать для тебя стриптиз_ , нет.  
  
— Барри может станцевать! — решительно кивнула Кейтлин, вскидывая подбородок и направляясь к холодильнику, но споткнулась, и буквально упала на него. Айрис рассмеялась, помогая ей, хотя это было гиблое дело — они обе были слишком пьяны и никак не могли справиться со смехом. Он заметил, что Лиза смешала очередной шот, и кивнул, прося сделать и ему.  
  
— Я имею в виду, — продолжила Сноу, когда смогла принять вертикальное положение, — он умеет петь и танцевать, да и все остальное. Почему бы ему и не раздеться? — Это прозвучало не как конкретное предложение, а, скорее, как обида на то, что у Барри все слишком хорошо получалось. Это было бы смешно, если не брать в расчет то, с каким голодным выражением на Барри смотрели некоторые девушки.  
  
— Единственный, для кого Барри будет раздеваться — это я.  
  
Айрис засмеялась, а Лиза одобрительно хлопнула Лена по спине. Барри, игнорируя обращенные на него взгляды, изумленно посмотрел на него:  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я разделся для тебя?  
  
Он потянулся к своей рубашке.  
  
— Ну не сейчас же, Барри!  
  
Очередной взрыв смеха, что-то о закусках и играх от Айрис, и Лен не заметил, как оказался зажат между Айрис и Лизой на диване и с коктейлем в руках, а Фелисити настойчиво пыталась получить хоть какую-то информацию об отношениях Барри и Лена. Это напоминало игру «я никогда не», но без его участия, потому что у этой игры явно не было никаких правил. Лен откинулся на спинку дивана, а алкоголь сделал свое дело — сонливость охватила его, он удобнее устроился на знакомом диване, обхватив подушку и прислушиваясь к витавшим вокруг разговорам. Разговорам, которые перешли к…  
  
— Но ты великолепно выглядишь, Барри! Пове-е-ерь мне. Я видела это достаточно часто. И… ик… я ведь врач.  
  
— Это всего лишь шот, ну, или три. Барри! Просто подумай — зачем вообще нужен пресс, если не использовать его для шотов? В чем смысл?  
  
Лен дернулся и открыл глаза…  
  
—  _Почему ты снял рубашку?_  
  
Он почти рычал. Барри сидел на полу и, безусловно, стягивал с себя рубашку. По бокам сидели Фелисити и Сноу с Линдой, и Лен был не готов к тому, что еще мог выкинуть их пьяный мозг. Барри лег на спину, хихикая, и вскоре к нему присоединилась Кейтлин, отталкивая Фелисити. В какой-то момент Лиза исчезла с дивана, а потом вернулась с несколькими шотами.  
  
— Это, — прохрипела Кейтлин, — благодаря молнии у него появился пресс.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся Лену, расстегивая рубашку и обнажая живот.  
  
— Значит, пресс и коктейли?  
  
— Черт, нет, — поднялся Лен.  
  
— Текила! — Айрис спрыгнула с дивана с громким волпем. — Нам нужна соль!  
  
Она унеслась на кухню.  
  
Лен был недостаточно пьян для всего этого дерьма. Или был слишком пьян. Он одним глотком осушил стопку, которую ему протянула Лиза, и опустился на колени перед Барри, осматривая его невозможно симпатичных подруг.  
  
— Никто не будет ничего слизывать с моего парня.  
  
Что-то — он оглянулся, это было блюдце с солью, — оказалось рядом с его головой.  
  
— Бу! — Лиза ушла за еще одним. — Это вечеринка!  
  
— Лиза…  
  
— Ну, кто-то обязательно должен выпить шот с чьего-то тела! Это моя вечеринка! — Айрис была слишком громкой, но это была и правда ее вечеринка — на ней была диадема и боа в доказательство. Лен не стал лезть на рожон.  
  
— Даже я выпью с кого-нибудь. Сноу? — Лиза обернулась к девушке с хищной ухмылкой.  
  
— С меня?  
  
— Почему нет? Не жди, что Барри сделает что-то, чего не сделаешь ты.  
  
Лен не был уверен, помогла ему Лиза или окончательно потопила его дело, потому что Кейтлин, качнувшись, потянулась к своему короткому платью и…  
  
— Айрис, соль!  
  
Девушки страшно развеселились. Лен встревоженно смотрел, как Кейтлин Сноу ложится на журнальный столик и тянет вверх платье, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение кружевной бюстгальтер. Лен даже не знал, куда смотреть. Точно не на грудь, но это сложно, когда кто-то высыпает соль вдоль нее и ставит шот…  
  
—  _Я не вижу этого_. — Он покачал головой, понимая, что слишком поздно, потому что Лиза наклонилась вперед и это должно было произойти. И это произошло. Происходило прямо сейчас, когда Лиза слизала соль, выпила шот, а затем поцеловала Кейтлин, забирая из ее губ лайм.  
  
— Вау, — прошептал Барри, и Лен почувствовал, как его снова захлестывает ревность.  
  
— Это моя сестра.  
  
Барри рассмеялся, все еще лежа на полу и опираясь на него локтями. Он устроил ноги на ногах Лена и осторожно толкнул его в бедро, усмехаясь:  
  
— Я пялился не на твою сестру, Лен. На Кейт и ее грудь.  
  
Не то чтобы это было намного лучше, он знал это и собирался сказать, но Лиза и Кейтлин закончили свое маленькое импровизированное представление, которое и так слишком затянулось — и разве Сноу не была замужем? — и теперь принимали аплодисменты. Лиза шутливо раскланялась, а Кейтлин посылала всем воздушные поцелуи.  
  
— Кто следующий?  
  
— Барри! — выкрикнула с дивана Айрис. Линда хлопнула в ладоши и схватила блюдца с солью и лаймом.  
  
— Нет, он не участвует, — отрезал Лен, отыскивая оставленное Лизой блюдце с солью и собираясь передать его кому-нибудь другому.  
  
— Давай, Лен, это будет весело! — жалобно протянул Барри, смотря на него своими большими невинными глазами, и Лен чувствовал, что еще немного — и он легко может повестись на этот взгляд, но этого делать совершенно не стоило.  
  
— Ты хочешь это сделать,  _дорогой_?  
  
Вероятно, ему следовало сохранить это ласкательное обращение только для них двоих, потому что Барри ярко покраснел, и Лен сам чувствовал, как покрывается легким румянцем.  
  
Барри сделал внушительный глоток из фляжки — ее что, периодически наполняли, или она просто была такой вместительной? — и поморщился, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
— На самом деле я хочу сделать это с тобой. Слизать соль с твоих татуировок, Ленни.  
  
— Черт, нет.  
  
Не при зрителях. Хотя, глядя на Барри, Лену безумно хотелось согласиться. У него не было секса со Дня благодарения и, кроме всего прочего, он безумно долго хотел Барри, и это…  
  
...Совсем не то место, где было можно опрокинуть Барри и поиметь его. Но Лен чувствовал себя достаточно пьяным. А Барри стягивал с себя рубашку, поддавшись на уговоры друзей, пока Лен сидел между его ног, глядя на все это безобразие. И это было из рук вон плохо, но Лен… ему было  _хорошо_ , и Барри лежал на спине, а Айрис высыпала ему на пресс — который был весьма красив и стоил того, чтобы его демонстрировать, — дорожку соли. До тех пор, пока Кейтлин не сунула ему в рот дольку лайма, а Фелисити не попыталась аккуратно пристроить у него на груди рюмку.  
  
— Если это не сделаешь ты. — Линда откинулась на спинку дивана, улыбаясь. — То сделает кто-то из нас.  
  
Она была безрассудным подстрекателем. Лен надеялся, что он был вне конкуренции. Вероятно, он ошибся. Но Барри когда-то встречался с ней, так что ему должны нравиться безрассудные…  
  
Лен наклонился, сжимая руками обнаженные бока Барри. Немного кружилась голова, пока он не лизнул соль, вызывая радостные возгласы вокруг, но он был сосредоточен на стоне, сорвавшемся с губ Барри. Он сжал края стаканчика губами и выпил обжигающую жидкость, убрал рюмку и впился в губы Барри, забирая лайм и целуя его. Потому что Барри был  _его_. И никто не будет целовать, трогать или вылизывать любую часть его тела, кроме самого Лена. Тем более что Барри, избавившись от лайма, снова поцеловал его, притягивая к себе за плечи. И…  
  
Барри низко застонал, и его стон слился с громким улюлюканьем вокруг них. Лен отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, но притянул к себе Барри, обнимая его и поднимаясь. Ноги Барри оплелись вокруг его талии, и Лен встал с пола.  
  
— Увидимся утром, леди.  
  
Лен даже не махнул на прощание, просто вынес Барри — Барри, который самым непристойным образом вылизывал его шею. Это будет —  _боже, это уже было_  — невыносимо хорошо. Лен прижал Барри к двери своей квартиры, пытаясь найти ключи и одновременно удержать Барри, пока не вспомнил, куда их засунул. Барри был слишком горячим.  
  
В конце концов ему пришлось опустить Барри, который, казалось, совсем не был против и только продолжил целовать Лена, которому пришлось толкнуться бедрами в бедра Барри, прежде чем наконец открыть дверь в квартиру. Лен толкнул его, ногой захлопнув дверь, прижал к ближайшей стене, а потом переместил к другой. Пока Лен тянул их в спальню, Барри смеялся, стаскивая с него рубашку, и стонал, заставляя Лена сходить с ума от наслаждения…  
  
— Подожди, мне… — Лен отстранился с тяжелым вздохом, — нужно в ванную.  
  
Хоть какое-то отвлечение.  
  
— Конечно, я подожду…  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он перебрался в ванную, оставив Барри в спальне. Лен плеснул водой в лицо, пытаясь охладиться. Все казалось таким острым и одновременно расплывчатым, сонным, вращающимся, но до одури горячим и правильным. Он был немного пьян. Или  _чертовски_ пьян. Он налил себе стакан воды, который держал в ванной как раз для таких случаев, чтобы заранее поставить его на тумбочку, потому что уже знал, что утром будет ненавидеть свою голову.  
  
Когда он добрался до комнаты, вместо голого и призывно раскинувшегося на кровати Барри его ждал милый пьяный Барри, удобно устроившийся, но не такой возбуждающий. Лен усмехнулся, глядя на все это, стянул штаны и накрыл Барри одеялом. Тот оказался достаточно трезв, чтобы раздеться до нижнего белья, перед тем как залезть в постель.  
  
Лен не должен был считать пьяное безобразие, устроенное Барри, милым. Но он считал.  
  
Он наклонился и мягко коснулся волос Барри, поцеловал его в висок, а затем залез в кровать. Барри прижался к нему, и Лен почувствовал, как тепло, спокойствие и сонливость окутывают и его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ванилла Айс - американский рэпер  
> **Выражение, придуманное рэпером ЭмСи Хаммером, обычно используется в неловких ситуациях


	26. Компромат

Оливер всегда отлично умел оценить ситуацию и сохранять хладнокровие перед лицом раздражающих факторов. Он оттачивал свои умения на протяжении нескольких лет и гордился своим самообладанием. Он умел сфокусироваться на цели, которую необходимо было достичь.  
  
Оливер также считал, что отлично умеет читать людей. Он знал, что не является чутким или сочувствующим человеком, но мог распознать чужую печаль, потаенные мысли, и если кто-то скрывал тайну, он мог понять, что от него что-то утаивают.  
  
Но как бы Оливер ни старался, сейчас он не мог понять, что ему, черт возьми, делать с видео, которое ему посреди ночи прислала Фелисити (он из-за этого проснулся), и ему не очень-то удавалось сохранять спокойствие, когда он стучал в дверь квартиры №4.  
  
Лучше бы кто-нибудь ответил.  
  
После беспрерывного минутного стука в дверь изнутри послышался женский голос, попросивший подождать минуточку, скрежет, хихиканье и…  
  
— …вет?  
  
Оливер никогда не встречал эту женщину. Симпатичная азиатка с волнистыми волосами и выражением крайнего смущения на лице, переросшего в изумление, которое он обычно наблюдал на лицах перед тем, как…  
  
— Оливер Куин?  
  
— Привет. — Он чуть улыбнулся. — Я ищу…  
  
— Фелисити, да? Она твоя девушка?  
  
О, ну слава богу. По крайней мере, он попал в нужную квартиру.  
  
— Да, а еще…  
  
— Кто там… — В дверях появилась удивленная Айрис Уэст. Она тут же широко улыбнулась, как-то слишком приветливо. — Оливер… привет!  
  
— Айрис. Рад видеть тебя. Поздравляю с предстоящей свадьбой, — сказал он.  
  
Среди улыбающихся и откровенно мучающихся похмельем дам Барри видно не было. Но он услышал звук шагов и…  
  
— Оливер? — Это была доктор Сноу, просунувшая голову между двумя девушками. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Ты ищешь Фелисити? — спросила Айрис, все еще довольно улыбаясь.  
  
— Эм, да… и Барри.  
  
Он терпеливо улыбнулся, но уловил панические переглядывания Айрис и Кейтлин, прежде чем девушка, чьего имени он не знал, подалась вперед и указала на дверь соседней квартиры.  
  
— Они у Леонарда.  
  


***

  
  
Барри проснулся с ощущением чего-то горячего и твердого, прижимающегося к нему со спины. Двусмысленно твердого. Ох. Ох, да…  
  
Его мозг просыпался медленно, но все же решил сфокусироваться на действиях Барри, который, прижавшись ближе, сполз бедрами чуть ниже, так, чтобы утреннее  _настроение_ Лена устроилось поудобней. Оба были только в нижнем белье.  
  
— Барри…  
  
Голос Лена звучал сонно и хрипло, но тепло. Барри улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и прижался к нему сильнее. Руки Лена обхватили его за талию, было слегка жарковато, но его пальцы оказались как раз недалеко от…  
  
— … утро, Лен.  
  
— Как похмелье?  
  
— Ммм, голова не болит.  
  
Голова действительно не болела, и Барри был весьма этому рад.  
  
— Суперсилы — это нечестно.  
  
— А как твоя?  
  
— Встал чуть пораньше и уже принял аспирин.  
  
Барри заметил, как рука Лена медленно сместилась ниже, и, прерывисто выдохнув, окончательно проснулся.  
  
— Лен.  
  
— Помнишь прошлую ночь?  
  
Барри застонал.  
  
— Слишком отчетливо.  
  
Он не хотел думать об этом прямо сейчас.  
  
Лен прикусил его мочку уха, чем немало удивил его.  
  
— Думаю, у нас осталась пара незавершенных дел.  
  
— О боже.  
  
Барри подался бедрами назад, даже не задумываясь над тем, что делает, довольный услышанным шумным вздохом Лена.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь сдержаться рядом со мной?  
  
— Ну, меня можно переубедить.  
  
Голос Лена звучал как мурлыканье, и внутри Барри растеклось тепло.  
  
— Ну, тогда… нам следует…  
  
— Да…  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Барри извернулся, чтобы поймать губы Лена, и застонал, когда его рука скользнула ниже, освобождая Барри от белья.  
  
— Наконец-то, — простонал он в губы Лена, не прекращая движений.  
  
— Барри…  
  
 _ТУК-ТУК-ТУК-БАХ-БАХ-БАХ!_  
  
— Что за…  
  
Удары в дверь становились все сильнее и сильнее.  
  
— Я ЗНАЮ ЧТО ТЫ ТАМ, БАРРИ! — раздался приглушенный, но достаточно разборчивый крик…  
  
— ОЛЛИ? — заорал Барри и подпрыгнул на метр над кроватью, запутался в одеялах и упал лицом вниз рядом с постелью. Он попытался выпутаться из ловушки на суперскорости, но снова шлепнулся на собственный зад, и, прислушиваясь к ударам в дверь, рванул к ней, в коридоре чуть не запутавшись в рубашке Лена. Его возбуждение было напрочь убито, когда он во второй раз услышал крики Олли.  
  
— Барри, кто там за…  
  
Голос Лена раздался с другой стороны коридора, но Барри уже открывал дверь.  
  
— Оливер.  
  
За дверью с мрачным лицом стоял Оливер Куин, злой, но, слава богу, не в костюме Зеленой Стрелы, его рука была поднята для очередного удара. Он медленно опустил ее и…  
  
— Прости, Барри, — донесся откуда-то голос Линды.  
  
Барри выглянул в холл, заставляя Оливера отступить в сторону. В дверях его собственной квартиры с виноватыми лицами стояли Линда, Айрис и Кейтлин. Все трое были одеты в пижамы Барри. Сконфуженная Лорел появилась мгновением позже.  
  
— Предатели, — пожаловался он, сообразив, как Оливер догадался, где его искать.  
  
— В нашу защиту…  
  
— Это же Оливер Куин, — прошептала Айрис, показывая на Олли, будто бы это их оправдывало. Барри свирепо зыркнул в их сторону.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
Услышав голос Лена, Барри попятился и оглянулся. Конечно же, Лен нашел время, чтобы надеть те же джинсы, что были на нем вечером, и майку. Он явно спешил, иначе бы нашел, чем прикрыть руки. Барри казалось, что его поймали в какую-то мышеловку прямо между Леном и Оливером, которые изумленно застыли друг напротив друга. Барри переводил взгляд с одного на другого, ощущая опасность каким-то звериным чутьем.  
  
После пары секунд напряженного молчания Лен подошел к нему, в то время как Оливер отступил назад и достал свой телефон, нажал на кнопку и...  
  
— Барри, ты можешь это объяснить?  
  
Барри взял телефон и... О нет. Это было  _видео_. Запись с прошлой ночи. С ним, Леном и шотом с его собственного тела, смехом и хихиканьем на заднем фоне, но камера была четко сфокусирована на нем и Лене и… Ох. Он казался слишком поглощенным происходящим, стонал, краснел, и он и правда был таким тощим и…  
  
Барри почувствовал как Лен обнял его рукой за талию.  
  
— Кто-то снимал видео? — ледяным голосом спросил он.  
  
Барри отчаянно покраснел. Ни при каких обстоятельствах ему не следовало стоять в одном белье с рукой Лена на талии и его головой на своем плече, пока стоящий напротив Оливер всем своим видом выражал жажду убийства. Ни при каких обстоятельствах ему не следовало повторно смотреть видео, на котором Лен слизывал что-то с его живота, особенно когда пальцы Оливера дернулись в сторону невидимого оружия.  
  
— Возможно, это моя вина, — раздался голос Фелисити из гостиной. Барри попятился внутрь, и Лен с Оливером последовали за ним. Оливер закрыл за собой дверь, за которой раздался хор расстроенных голосов оставшихся в коридоре девушек. Зайдя в гостиную, Барри увидел Фелисити. Она сидела на диване в одной из его футболок и выглядела измученной и уставшей. Зевающая Лиза потягивалась рядом с ней.  
  
— Возможно, я случайно по пьяни отправила парочку снятых ночью видео Олли и Диггу...  
  
—  _Что_  ты сделала? — подавился воздухом Барри.  
  
Оливер, выразительно поглядывая на присутствующих, забрал свой телефон. Стоявший за Барри Лен выпрямился и замер рядом, все еще удерживая одну руку на талии Барри.  
  
— Прости, Барр. — Фелисити поднялась, выпутываясь из одеяла, которое упало на пол. Лиза выглядела лишь вежливо заинтересованной. — Я гарантирую, никто больше их не видел и не увидит!  
  
— Я не об этом беспокоюсь! — ответил Барри в тот же момент, когда Лен спросил «А кто такой Дигг?».  
  
— Дигг — лучший друг Олли, и мой друг, и Олли тоже мой друг, и мы можем им доверять, так что, пожалуйста, не волнуйся, и просто…  
  
— Фелисити, отправь мне эти видео, а потом удали их. Пожалуйста.  
  
Лен казался слишком спокойным для человека, которого собирался убить Зеленая Стрела. Не то чтобы он знал, что Олли это Зеленая Стрела. Но всё-таки. Фелисити не стоило хихикать и показывать Лену большие пальцы.  
  
— Потрудись объяснить все это, Барри.  
  
Ворчание Оливера вернуло внимание Барри к предмету спора в его руке.  
  
— Ох, эм… — Барри обернулся и посмотрел на самодовольного Лена и разгневанного Оливера. — Да, точно, надо представить вас надлежащим образом. Эм, Лен, это мой хороший друг, Оливер Куин. Олли, это… эм... — Его голос упал до бормотания. — Это мой парень, Леонард Снарт.  
  
— Рад знакомству. — Лен не подал руку, чтобы Оливер мог ее пожать, а Оливер не протянул свою.  
  
Затем выражение лица Оливера перешло от нейтрального к мрачной вежливости.  
  
— Что ты сказал? — спросил он. Слова не должны были звучать как угроза, но всё-таки прозвучали.  
  
— Мой… эм… парень? — Барри не должен был говорить это с вопросительной интонацией. Рука Лена на его талии замерла.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хм. И как долго это продолжается?  
  
— Барри, — вмешался Лен, — почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, как так вышло, что ты и Оливер Куин стали такими хорошими друзьями?  
  
Вежливое выражение лица Олли исчезло вмиг. Интересно, что успел выяснить для себя Лен?  
  
— И скажи, есть ли необходимость поменять мне место жительства.  
  
— О, нет. Они… эм… Фелисити, Олли, и Дигг, мы можем доверять им.  
  
Барри уверенно взглянул на Оливера. Тот лишь слегка приподнял брови. Он и Лен вели себя слишком спокойно. Очень прохладно. Это было нехорошо. Вообще-то, дела были откровенно плохи.  
  
Когда Циско узнает об этом, он ни за что не простит его.  
  
В то время как Барри пытался предотвратить катастрофу, Фелисити, в одной футболке (его футболке!) и нижнем белье подошла ближе. Лиза, очевидно, не собиралась покидать священное убежище гостиной. Но даже она была в его пижаме! Получается, у него не осталось ни одной чистой пары. Он мог бы пойти к себе и поискать, во что переодеться, но его не покидало ощущение, что если он отойдет от Лена, произойдет кровопролитие.  
  
— Почему бы нам всем не отправиться на поздний завтрак? — Фелисити радостно улыбнулась, приблизившись к Оливеру, и положила ладонь ему на руку. Барри захотелось ее расцеловать. Ну, снова. Вообще-то, в прошлый раз Оливер чуть не убил его, когда узнал о том поцелуе, так что сейчас повторять этого не стоит. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас он был не единственным человеком в белье, который выступал живым щитом. Все-таки Фелисити хороший друг. Чудесный друг. Если опустить тот факт, что она отправила видео Оливеру. Пожалуй, им следует поговорить об этом.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Совершенно точно, нет…  
  
— Завтрак — это отличная идея! — почти проорал Барри. — Давай, Лен. Почему бы нам не одеться и не…  
  
— Нам нужно в душ.  
  
— Ну, так давай, примем душ.  
  
— Ой, а можно мне тоже в душ? — спросила Фелисити, выразительно указав рукой на свои волосы.  
  
— Зачем вам душ, это же завтрак после девичника, — начал было возмущаться Оливер. Но откуда бы ему знать об этикете завтрака после девичника? Разве что…  
  
— Ты можешь воспользоваться ванной Барри, Фелисити. Мы с Барри примем душ тут, — сказал Лен с такой особо соблазнительной интонацией, что либидо Барри не знало куда и деваться. Убежать? Подать себя на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой?  
  
— Мы тут... Мы тут помоемся.  
  
— Барри…  
  
Лен не дал Оливеру закончить предложение и быстро увлек Барри по коридору, бросив через плечо:  
  
— Лиза, сделай пока кофе.  
  
О боже, они действительно идут в душ с Леном? Опять? Типа снова? В этот раз по-настоящему? И у него будет секс в душе, пока Оливер находится в квартире Лена? Почему в квартире опять кто-то находится, пока они занимаются подобным?  
  
Барри попробовал собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Олли мог бы сделать кофе…  
  
— Куину не разрешено прикасаться к чему-либо в моем доме, — прорычал Лен. О, наконец-то показалась хотя бы одна ожидаемая реакция от Лена. Барри протолкнули в ванную и…  
  
— Мы действительно будем мыться?  
  
Лен уже стягивал свою майку.  
  
— А ты против?  
  
— Я... — начал было Барри, но покраснел, когда Лен открыл воду. — Олли убьет нас обоих.  
  
— Думаю, мы с ним справимся. — Лен повернулся к нему и поднял бровь, выглядя слишком зловеще.  
  
— И еще мне надо пописать.  
  
От звука льющейся воды терпеть было вообще невозможно.  
  
— Ясно. Между прочим, кое-кто сделал это перед тем, как лечь спать. Подожди, пока я зайду в душ.  
  
Неужели между ними были уже все настолько по-домашнему? Барри не слишком об этом задумывался, потому что Лен был голым, таким чудесно голым, когда, усмехнувшись, залез в душевую кабину. Барри на мгновение глянул на себя в зеркало — он выглядел уставшим, волосы были взлохмачены, щеки раскраснелись, но еще он выглядел… Ну, он выглядел так, будто у него был секс, хотя на самом деле его не было, и это казалось совершенно несправедливым, но, возможно, у него будет секс, и это хоть как-то его оправдывало.  
  
Он подошел к унитазу, справил малую нужду, стараясь не думать о том, что голый Лен находится по другую сторону занавески, а потом разделся. В нем боролись чувства возбуждения и нервозности, когда он ступил под душ. Глупо было испытывать нервозность именно сейчас, а не когда он проснулся сегодня утром, или в любое другое время, когда Лен был рядом. Должно быть, это потому что он слишком много думал, вместо того, чтобы просто плыть по течению. Так что, наверное, это даже хорошо, он делал так всегда, а что касается Лена... святой боже…  
  
— Как ты можешь быть таким сексуальным?  
  
Вода стекала по телу Лена, и Барри не мог отвести глаз. Ему нравилось, как Лен выглядит в душе, он понял это еще с того самого первого раза в бассейне. И раз уж он вспомнил бассейн… Барри опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как его собственный желудок скручивает в нетерпении, и некоторые части тела оживают и показывают огромную заинтересованность. Он не собирался говорить «доброе утро» члену Лена. Не собирался. Но и пялиться как придурок он не собирался. Или высказывать совершенно неприличные комментарии про заклинателей змей...  
  
— Смотришь на что-то, что тебе нравится, Барри?  
  
Он быстро перевел взгляд на лицо Лена, покраснел и ничего не смог на это ответить.  
  
— Ты заграбастал всю воду.  
  
— Так иди ко мне поближе.  
  
И Барри подошел, залез под душ, отбросив притворство, и просто обняв Лена, поцеловал его. Лен обхватил его в ответ, руки путешествовали вниз по спине, и Барри простонал от ощущения их прижимающихся друг к другу тел. Но потом Лен, чтоб его, отодвинулся и усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты же не думаешь, что мы сейчас займемся сексом в душе?  
  
— Не займемся?  
  
Барри чувствовал, что его обманули, предали, обвели вокруг пальца, оставили в дураках…  
  
— Нет, Барри, мы и так взбесили Куина. Сейчас недостаточно времени для всего, что я хочу с тобой сделать.  
  
— Тогда почему ты сказал, что у нас будет секс?  
  
Возможно, Барри слегка подался бедрами вперед. Конечно, Лен не был полностью твердым, не то что Барри, членом которого можно было алмазы резать, но все же — какой же самоконтроль у этого человека?  
  
— Чтобы ты был возбужден и никакие лекции не повлияли на твое решение.  
  
— Ох... — Барри в мгновение протрезвел. — Но, послушай, Олли не станет переубеждать меня. Он… о-о-о-ох!  
  
Лен лизнул его шею и прикусил тонкую кожу.  
  
— Лен, это…ох… нечестно. Серьезно. Пожалуйста. Блядь, пожалуйста, Ленни, о боже, я…  
  
Лен отступил, разрывая контакт, и усмехнулся.  
  
— Позже. Просто подожди.  
  
Барри прислонился к стенке душа. Он понял. Серьезно. В прошлый раз, когда они занимались чем-то подобным перед встречей кое с кем важным из жизни Барри, он почти что расстался с Леном, и они все еще не определились по некоторым пунктам отношений. Но его растущее возбуждение всего этого не понимало. Возможно, чуть позже он убьет Оливера за этот облом, но сейчас он уважал решение Лена и его невысказанные опасения, даже если они выражались в том, что Лен метил территорию и не отлипал от Барри в присутствии Олли, а потом демонстративно затащил его в душ.  
  
— Ладно. Позже. Слушай, я понимаю, ты на полпути к тому, чтобы постричься наголо, но у тебя же есть тут шампунь?  
  


***

  
  
Этот завтрак грозил стать величайшей катастрофой в жизни Лена. Он был в бешенстве, потому что их прервали утром, в бешенстве из-за внезапного вторжения Оливера Куина в его квартиру (вместе со стайкой хихикающих девиц), хождениями туда-сюда по их с Барри квартирам за кофе и одеждой, расческами и тому подобным. Лен мечтал вернуться обратно во времени и закрыть собственную дверь прошлым вечером, но он был слишком увлечен жмущимся к нему Барри.  
  
А теперь ему придется идти на поздний завтрак с Барри и постараться не слишком беситься с того факта, что Барри забыл упомянуть о чудесной дружбе с Оливером-Мать-Его-Куином. Так что он собирался наслаждаться каждым мгновением этой катастрофы, даже если это убьет его.  
  
Барри все еще испытывал некоторую неловкость к тому времени, когда они оделись и отправились завтракать. Оказалось, что присутствовать будут только они, Куин и Фелисити, остальные же удалились по своим делам. Даже Лорел, со смешком взглянув на Куина, покинула квартиру, чтобы перекусить с Айрис и Лизой.  
  
Будет весело.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь Куина? — спросил Лен, пока они ехали к ближайшей закусочной.  
  
— Я работал над одним делом, касающимся Куин Консолидейтед в Старлинг Сити, еще до того, как меня ударила молния. Подружился с Фелисити, потому что она там работала, а через нее и с Оливером.  
  
— То есть, вы стали чертовски близки, просто работая над делом.  
  
— Я… мы виделись несколько раз с тех пор.  
  
— Этого бы не случилось, не окажись он Зеленой Стрелой, не правда ли?  
  
Барри резко выдохнул, и Лен заключил, что его подозрения правдивы.  
  
— Что? Нет. С чего ты… с чего ты взял, что Олли, Оливер Куин, именно он — Зеленая Стрела? Я имею в виду… Он же баллотируется в мэры. У него и времени-то нет…  
  
— Не считая того, что полиция и журналисты Стар Сити дважды подозревали его в том, что он народный мститель. После «смерти» героя и потери Куином своей компании уже практически через месяц точно такой же мститель в маске снова в деле. К тому же Фелисити и даже Лорел в курсе того, что ты Флэш (они ведь часть его команды?). И, помимо всего этого, у него очень выразительная запоминающаяся линия подбородка.  
  
— Он убьет меня, — застонал Барри, сгорбившись на сиденье. Лен усмехнулся.  
  
— Я умею притворяться.  
  
— Ага, как ты это сделал сегодня утром, с телефонным видео, а потом с душем?  
  
— Из-за меня ты чувствуешь себя неловко?  
  
Может быть, Лен и сделал это, непреднамеренно, конечно. Он был не в восторге от дружбы Барри с чертовски привлекательным бывшим миллиардером, который по совместительству был еще и героем-мстителем, безо всяких сомнений имевшим золотое сердце или вроде того, если, конечно, забыть обо всех людях, которых он убил. И особенно Лен был не в восторге от того, что не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия, пока этот мужчина не появился у него на пороге. Ну, или потому что Барри был больше раздет, чем одет, когда впустил Куина. Держать Барри поближе к себе и дать понять Куину, кем они являются, было чисто практическим решением.  
  
— Нет, больше похоже на… — В голосе Барри звучало смирение. — Я просто не так хотел бы встретиться с ним. Я знаю, что должен был позвонить ему и Фелисити и объяснить все, но я представлял все менее…  
  
— Похожим на разоблачение?  
  
Краем глаза Лен заметил сердитое выражение на лице Барри.  
  
— …неожиданным.  
  
— Хм… Хорошо, я постараюсь вести себя не слишком холодно с ним. Но если он начнет угрожать, я его заморожу.  
  
— Я собственноручно прикончу тебя за такие шуточки, — проворчал Барри, дуясь и смотря в окно. Не то чтобы Барри когда-то в этом признался, но Лен сам это понял по его виду.  
  
— Ты бесишься из-за недостатка витамина ЕБЦ.  
  
— Вот даже не начинай.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы оба в одной лодке?  
  
— Но я не затаскивал тебя в душ, чтобы подразнить своим  _завораживающим_ членом.  
  
—  _Завораживающим_? Серьезно, Барри?  
  
— Притворись, что я этого никогда не говорил.  
  
— После того как ты всем рассказывал, что он больше, чем у стриптизера? Или ты забыл этот момент?  
  
Барри сполз ниже в кресле.  
  
— Прости за это…  
  
— Я никогда бы не обиделся на такую фанатку больших раз...  
  
— Ей, я не фанатка больших размеров!  
  
Лен фыркнул.  
  
— Но леди слишком бурно протестует.  
  
— Ты цитируешь мне Шекспира? Я не фанатка больших размеров!  
  
— Здесь нечего стыдиться.  
  
— Нет, фанатке ты бы нравился куда меньше, если бы у тебя не было большого члена. Я  _лю_ … ценю тебя просто так. Но так получилось, что есть еще и  _Член с большой буквы_.  
  
Сердце Лена пропустило удар. Барри только что сказал то, о чем он подумал? Этого хватило, чтобы поднять ему настроение перед завтраком, несмотря на то, что другая часть его мозга ухватилась за особую интонацию, и ему просто необходимо было узнать...  
  
—  _Член с большой буквы?_  
  
— Боже, дай мне умереть, — пробормотал себе под нос Барри.  
  
Лен посмотрел на него, только чтобы увидеть, каким смущенным он выглядел.  
  
— Барри, ты только что назвал мой член  _Членом с большой буквы_  или мне послышалось?  
  
—  _Мынебудемобэтомговорить_.  
  
Лен порадовался, что успел припарковаться, потому что хохотал так, что это могло вызвать аварию. Кажется, у него на глазах даже выступили слезы.  
  
— Это не смешно!  
  
— Барри, ты… — Он вздохнул, с трудом пытаясь подавить смех. Ухмылка растянула его лицо в жалкой попытке сдержать смех. — И как долго ты называешь его ТАК?  
  
— Я буду все отрицать даже под страхом смерти.  
  
Лен снова рассмеялся. И он видел, что Барри тоже еле удерживается от смеха.  
  
— В свое оправдание я должен сказать, что люблю давать особые названия многим вещам. Сливочное Фиаско™, Случай на День Благодарения™ (последний никогда не должен повториться), а прошлая ночь, наверное, будет называться Шоу Шотов™.  
  
— Почему именно устные торговые марки?  
  
Они выбрались из машины и, благодаря прохладному воздуху, немного пришли в себя.  
  
Барри пожал плечами.  
  
— Это придает им уникальности. Делает запоминающимися.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и слегка подтолкнул его. Лен улыбнулся в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
Они заказали еду и сели за стол. Фелисити и Куин появились через минуту, их машина ехала следом. Барри не знал, что ему больше хочется, есть или блевать, или и то и другое одновременно. О, да, определенно, и то и другое.  
  
Он не позволил никому завести разговор до того, как заказал себе две порции и заметил подмигивание в ответ на огромное количество вафель, которое ему принесли. Но как только еда была на подходе, он поймал бритвенно-острый взгляд Оливера. Ну, он прожил отличную жизнь. По крайней мере, он умрет, поедая вафли.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Так ты расскажешь как ты и… эм… Леонард впутались во все это?  
  
Барри прочистил горло, краем глаза посмотрел на Лена и пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, ты, должно быть, заметил, что мы типа… соседи.  
  
Ура! Уголки губ Олли чуть дернулись вверх. Но тут же сложились в гримасу секундой позже, хотя теперь было ясно, что его чувство юмора все еще существовало где-то там. Это означало, что смерть Барри будет быстрой, и, возможно, Оливер подождет конца трапезы, чтобы освежевать его.  
  
— Серьезно, Барри?  
  
— Серьезно. Понимаешь… соседи иногда разговаривают, узнаюn друг друга получше, флиртуют, ужинают…  
  
— Ты говоришь о Леонарде Снарте, Барри, — прошипел Олли. — Ты не мог случайно поселиться по соседству с суперзлодеем и попасть к нему в постель.  
  
— Может, ты не заметил, Куин, но я сижу прямо тут. И я вор, а не суперзлодей. И что ты подразумеваешь под «суперзлодеем»?  
  
Оливер выразительно посмотрел на Лена, а потом опять на Барри, словно требуя ответа. Вена на его виске грозила взорваться.  
  
— Вот именно, он не суперзлодей. Но возвращаясь к сказанному тобой, я действительно случайно поселился рядом с ним. Это не то что мы афишируем, наши адреса, так что, пожалуйста, никому не говори об этом.  
  
Ну да, пожалуй, Барри заслужил этот тяжелый взгляд.  
  
— Хорошо, послушай, это все случилось не за одну ночь. Мы были удивлены этим соседством. Но, знаешь, мы решили попробовать и действительно узнали друг друга получше, и это было естественно… — Он посмотрел на Лена и был вынужден закончить мысль по-другому. Естественно  _влюбиться_.  
  
— Естественно?  
  
— Поддаться нашей химии.  
  
— Ваша «химия» — это худшая причина начать отношения. Что случится, если ничего не изменится и он ранит кого-то, а ты не сможешь его остановить и…  
  
— Эй, Оливер, притормози на минуточку, ладно? Мы с Леном обсудили все это. Мы не идиоты и знаем, во что ввязываемся. — Ну типа того. — И это мои отношения, ясно? Ты не можешь указывать мне, с кем встречаться. Я уже получил свое от Джо, и мне не надо того же от тебя.  
  
Между ними воцарилось напряжение. На мгновение. Принесли еду, но никто не притронулся к ней. Наконец-то плечи Оливера чуть расслабились, и он вздохнул, посмотрев на Лена, а потом встретил взгляд Барри.  
  
— Ладно. Но мы еще поговорим о секретах. Я не могу тебе приказывать, что делать, но я твой друг, и я могу волноваться за тебя.  
  
Барри окончательно расслабился, и Фелисити объявила, что им все-таки следует перекусить. Под столом Лен слегка толкнул ногой голень Барри. Он послал Лену легкую улыбку.  
  
Завтрак после девичника был официально преодолен.


	27. Микроволновые запугивания

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь, Барри?  
  
Был полдень, и они с Оливером остались вдвоем, чтобы «потренироваться». Тренировались они нечасто, особенно после того случая в поле, когда Олли его подстрелил. Барри надеялся, что сегодня не будет повторения того безумия.  
  
— Не хочу даже спорить.  
  
Оливер пристально посмотрел на Барри, но потом его взгляд смягчился, став каким-то уставшим.  
  
— Дай угадаю, ты уже кучу времени потратил, пытаясь объяснить это остальным?  
  
Барри вздохнул и попробовал мысленно подобрать нужные слова.  
  
— Ясно. Я так и подумал.  
  
— Круто. Тогда давай закончим с этим?  
  
— Я сказал, что хотел поговорить с тобой о хранении секретов…  
  
Барри нервно погрыз ноготь.  
  
— Я не обязан перед тобой…  
  
— Я знаю. Слушай, я все понимаю. — Надо отдать Оливеру должное, он выглядел больше взволнованным, чем сердитым. — Но мы же друзья, Барри. И я считал, что мы можем рассказывать друг другу какие-то важные вещи из своей жизни. Ты ведь знаешь все, что происходит у меня.  
  
Поморщившись, Барри нехотя кивнул.  
  
— Это… это началось… ну, по-дурацки как-то началось, и я даже не думал, что все зайдет так далеко, но вдруг это стало чувствоваться вот так вот, но я хотел, то есть мне было нужно, понять хотя бы что-нибудь...  
  
— «Леонард Снарт» и «по-дурацки» не могут находиться в одном полушарии.  
  
— У него самое отстойнейшее чувство юмора в мире, ну или в целом полушарии.  
  
Оливер скептически повел бровью, но не стал задавать вопросов.  
  
— Когда я говорил про хранение секретов… то имел в виду, что это работает в обоих направлениях. Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.  
  
— Да? — Барри шагнул ближе. У Оливера редко бывало настроение делиться личным.  
  
— Однажды я встречался со своим врагом.  
  
Челюсть Барри отвисла. Потом вернулась в нормальное положение. Затем он напряг свой мозг…  
  
— С кем? С Купидоном? Нет, она слишком чокнутая для тебя. С кем-то из Лиги? Или…  
  
— Ладно, нужно уточнить, я встречался с двумя своими врагами, но знал, что злодей только один, другой не считается, потому что-то, что случилось в России…  
  
— Ты переспал с врагом в России?!  
  
Оливер выглядел недовольным, но Барри чувствовал, что для него Рождество наступило раньше. Ох, Оливер точно не стал бы лгать о таких вещах!  
  
— Изабель Рочев.  
  
— Ты спал с правой рукой Дефстроука?!  
  
— В свою защиту…  
  
Барри бессовестно загоготал.  
  
— Фелисити знает?  
  
— Она там была.  
  
— Там?! Она присутство…   
  
— Нет! Барри… что? Нет! Это было, когда Рочев и я управляли Куин Консолидейтед, а Фелисити была моим секретарем. Она узнала сразу же.  
  
— И эта женщина до сих пор с тобой встречается?  
  
Губы Оливера дрогнули.  
  
— Если честно, она больше бесится из-за Хелены, чем из-за Изабель.  
  
— Хелена — это… Охотница? Ты переспал с  _Охотницей_?  
  
— Это было свидание вообще-то.  
  
— Ты знал, что она Охотница?  
  
— Да, Барри, я знал.  
  
Барри присвистнул сквозь зубы.  
  
— И  _ты_  говоришь мне, что у меня соломинка в глазу?  
  
— Нет… я хочу сказать, что прекрасно знаю, как все между тобой и «Леном» закончится.  
  
Ох.  
  
— Ты и Хелена…  
  
— Я хотел показать ей, что она может быть кем-то большим… но она хотела… чего-то иного.  
  
Барри помрачнел и кивнул.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что… если я думаю, что могу «изменить» Лена, то мне все равно стоит сдаться уже сейчас, пока я еще в начале пути?  
  
— Послушай, Барри, мне жаль…  
  
— Но что, если я  _не пытаюсь_  его изменить?  
  
Повисла пауза, и после молчания Оливер тихо попросил:  
  
— Повтори.  
  
— Что, если… я принимаю его таким, какой он есть. Со всеми изъянами, понимаешь?  
  
— Он… Барри, он вор и убийца.  
  
— Я… я знаю. — Барри поскреб затылок. — Но он добрый, заботливый и веселый, и я точно уверен, что ему не понравилось бы, чтобы я рассказываю тебе об этом, но он печет торты и устраивает вечеринки на день рождения людям, о которых заботится, и он отлично ладит с маленькими детьми — и кроме всего прочего, он делает меня счастливым.  
  
Оливер явно был не в своей тарелке. Он повернулся и присел на перила крыльца, на котором они стояли. После минуты тишины он взглянул на Барри.  
  
— Так ты  _любишь_ его?  
  
Барри сглотнул.  
  
— Да.  
  
Было так волнительно произнести это вслух, сердце Барри затрепыхалось, а живот свело.  
  
— Вау.  
  
Барри засмеялся и уселся рядом с Оливером, немного смущаясь, но продолжая посмеиваться.  
  
— Да… он… знаешь, он не водит меня за нос. Он настаивал на том, чтобы я был уверен, что хочу этого и готов. Мы еще не на сто процентов решили, все собираемся сесть поговорить, обсудить все и соорудить какой-то «план», но… он слишком серьезен.  
  
Оливер кивнул.  
  
— Рад это слышать… но каким бы «хорошим» он ни был, даже если ты можешь простить ему все то, что он делал в прошлом, ты реально готов быть с человеком, который продолжает грабить людей и носится по городу за тобой в костюме злодея?   
  
— Я… Он никого не убил с момента нашего договора, понимаешь? Только… Симмонса. Чтобы спасти меня.  
  
— То есть для тебя этого достаточно, что он так долго никого не убивает?  
  
— Что ты от меня хочешь, Олли? Подписать список морально приемлемых правонарушений, которые я не считаю причиной расстаться с ним?  
  
От его голоса бровь Оливера дернулась.  
  
— Нет, Барри… Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты совершил те же ошибки, что и я.  
  
Барри понимал, что слишком напрягается из-за этого, как полный идиот, но все потому, что он не мог решительно, до конца отстаивать их отношения, и все из-за того, что делал Лен.  
  
— Знаешь… — тихим голосом начал он. — Незадолго до того как мы начали встречаться, он стащил скрипку. Еще до того как мы узнали о нашем соседстве. Мне немного досталось во время драки, но я не испытывал ненависти ни к Лену, ни к Лизе или Мику. А после того как началось… это… я помешал ему украсть кое-что из музея, на Хеллоуин, и даже провел расследование на месте преступления. — Барри поморщился, потому что тот случай был и правда конфликтом интересов. — И никто из нас об этом не сожалел. Иногда выигрывает он, иногда я. Никто не страдает от этого.  
  
— А если это все же произойдет?  
  
— Кто-то всегда может пострадать. — Барри кивнул. — Я знаю. Но если он будет осторожен, то и я буду… в смысле, так ведь люди всегда делают в отношениях. Неважно, с кем я встречаюсь, все, о ком я переживаю, могут попасть в беду — моих близких могут похитить, что вообще-то бывает частенько. Так что… по крайней мере, я уверен, что он может себя защитить. И точно знаю, что он не будет никому вредить, даже если собирается продолжать организовывать ограбления. Я всегда знаю, что он точно сделает все возможное.  
  
Оливер вздохнул, но, как заметил Барри, он пытался скрыть улыбку.  
  
— Коп и профессиональный вор, да?  
  
Барри тоже улыбнулся и пихнул Оливера в плечо.  
  
— Флэш и Капитан Холод звучит еще хуже, правда?  
  
Они рассмеялись.  
  
— Боже, Барри, из-за тебя я когда-нибудь поседею.  
  
— Вставай, чего мы сидим и не тренируемся? Ты сбросишь напряжение, пытаясь меня подстрелить. Я точно уверен, что у тебя сразу поднимется настроение.  
  
Оливер фыркнул, но все равно сказал:  
  
— Ты напросился.  
  


***

  
  
— Ита-а-а-ак, Леонард.  
  
— Фелисити.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, как вы с Барри сошлись?  
  
Лен с ухмылкой взглянул на нее. Они ходили вместе по магазинам, в которых Айрис и Эдди составили списки подарков на свадьбу. Каким образом Леонард оказался вовлеченным в шопинг с подругой Барри, в то время как Льюис Снарт где-то скрывался, а Аксель Уолкер готовился присоединиться к Негодяям, он понять не мог.  
  
— Может, ты лучше мне поведаешь о вашем  _якобы_ поцелуе?  
  
Фелисити рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
  
— Ревновать из-за прошлогоднего поцелуя? Скажи ему, чтобы он ни слова не говорил тебе о нашем медленном танце.  
  
Лен попытался это представить.  
  
— Он был моложе — для справки. И это было до комы и… Он был ужасен. С двумя левыми ногами.  
  
— Нужно было попросить его спеть, — предложил Лен, разглядывая набор посуды, который был слишком уродливым и скучным, чтобы Айрис могла его выбрать сама. Это Эдди мог оценить такие занудные тарелки.  
  
— Они уродские.  
  
— Я в курсе. Давай посмотрим еще. Что еще в списке есть?  
  
— Взглянем на простыни.  
  
Лен последовал за Фелисити в отдел постельного белья, радуясь, что чуть раньше успел выпить воды и принять тайленол, и сегодня не планировал беседовать с Уолкером. Тогда бы Лен точно заработал головную боль и приморозил придурка. Просто ужасную головную боль. Поскольку Лен чувствовал слабость, а в горле першило.  
  
— Мы с Барри притворялись, что встречаемся, пока не начали встречаться по-настоящему.  
  
В конце концов он решил вернуться к первоначальному вопросу Фелисити.  
  
— …как это работает?  
  
Лен с удовольствием пояснил, наблюдая за ее растущим удивлением и шокированным выражением лица. Фелисити Смоук оказалась благодарной аудиторией, так что Лен с неохотой, но вернулся к Сливочному Фиаско™ — или как там Барри называл все эти дурацкие случаи, — чтобы подробнее рассказать про него и о том, как все началось.  
  
Они вышли из отдела постельного белья — все простыни и одеяла из списка уже были разобраны, — и вошли в секцию мелкой бытовой техники. К тому времени Леонард уже закончил свой рассказ, а мисс Смоук умирала от смеха.  
  
— Я бы заплатила любые деньги, чтобы увидеть хотя бы что-то из этого своими глазами! Ох. Что угодно.  
  
Губы Лена дернулись.  
  
— В пересказе это еще более забавно, если честно. Вживую это… — Он даже половины на самом деле не рассказал — ни про флэш-порно, ни про дилдо, ни про всякие другие детали, которые (что теперь было очевидно) были связаны с происками Лизы.  
  
— Кажется, вы двое неплохо устроились? — спросила Фелисити, лукаво поглядывая на Лена и наклоняясь, чтобы прочесть описание какого-то блендера.  
  
— На самом деле никто не любит ковыряться с приготовлением смузи с утра. Не дари им блендер.  
  
— Я люблю смузи! Они спасают меня каждое утро — я могу взломать любую систему в мире, но на кухне я безнадежна.  
  
Что не так с этим поколением и их неумением готовить?  
  
— Не похоже, что Куин готовит. Он слишком занят спасением города по ночам, чтобы вставать ни свет ни заря и делать завтрак.  
  
Глаза Фелисити стали чуть шире, а лицо будто окаменело.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
— Я догадался, да и Барри знает, что я в курсе. Будет справедливо, если все оперируют одинаковой информацией.  
  
Они отошли от блендеров.  
  
— Как… великодушно.  
  
Лен выгнул бровь.  
  
— О, не думай лишнего, у меня есть скрытые мотивы.  
  
— Да ну?  
  
Они приближались к широкой длинной полке с микроволновками.  
  
— М-м. — Он заглянул в список, выбирая, что бы спросить. — Если дело касается честности, то… услуга за услугу. Вы с Барри довольно близки, как я понял.  
  
— Можно и так сказать. — Фелисити смотрела прямо на Лена, заставляя его чувствовать себя неуютно. Он бы предпочел, чтобы она сейчас разглядывала микроволновку, как до этого изучала блендер. Лен прислонился к полке и продолжал усиленно излучать уверенность и невозмутимость.  
  
— Если так, то не могла бы ты быть так любезна дать мне объективную оценку моих шансов.  
  
— Твоих шансов на… о! Насчет того, что между тобой и Барри.  
  
Лен взглянул на ее улыбающееся лицо уголком глаза, немного пренебрежительно махнул рукой, продолжая говорить:  
  
— Учитывая нашу с ним необычную ситуацию, мне нужен кто-то с пониманием того, как Барри проведет… анализ рентабельности риска своей работой и всем остальным ради отношений со мной…  
  
— Воу.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Поверить не могу, что у меня есть возможность получить исключительное удовольствие от того, что Капитан Холод пытается спросить у меня, испытывает ли Барри Аллен к нему теплые чувства.  
  
— Я не говорил это…  
  
— Уверена, что ты делаешь его белым и пушистым.   
  
— Я не это имел в виду. — Лен точно не ворчал, его голос понизился до шепота, и он уставился на микроволновку с функцией перераспределения тепла и чуть склонил голову. — Я признаю, что мы с ним… втянулись во все это. Но его чувства — не моя забота. — Особенно после ночи признаний в любви, у Лена до сих пор дрожали колени, и он никому не позволит узнать об этом. Чтобы скрыть свое волнение, он принял чуть более угрожающую позу и слегка ухмыльнулся. — Это все его моральные устои. Махнуть рукой на все — это самый идеальный для него вариант.  
  
Фелисити расхохоталась. Определенно, Лен предпочитал такую реакцию, вместо того, чтобы запугивать друзей Барри. Ему следовало, вероятно, начать именно с этого, прежде чем пускаться в объяснение историй с выпечкой и всего прочего.   
  
— Приятно видеть, что моя репутация никак не влияет на твое хорошее настроение.  
  
— Ты знаешь, с кем я провожу ночи… в смысле… нет, погоди, я хотела сказать... Я о том, что тебе следует знать, — этот твой «жесткий парень» со мной не прокатит. Особенно после прошлой ночи. — Подмигнув ему, Фелисити вдруг поморщилась. — М-да, у меня в голове это звучало лучше.  
  
Лен вздохнул и покрутил рукой, намекая, что им стоит вернуться к предыдущему вопросу.  
  
— Анализ рентабельности…  
  
— Ты это серьезно спрашиваешь? — с улыбкой спросила Фелисити, опираясь рукой о микроволновку, стоящую рядом с Леном.  
  
— Его осторожность вовсе не значит, что он действительно думает о рисках…  
  
— Почему бы тебе просто не спросить об этом у него, вместо того, чтобы шептаться с его друзьями в Bed, Bath & Beyond возле микроволновок? Что-то мне подсказывает, что ответ Барри тебе понравится.  
  
Фелисити снова расплылась в улыбке и наконец повернулась к полке с микроволновками.  
  
— Ой, это отличный подарок для молодоженов! Они оба слишком заняты, чтобы заниматься готовкой.  
  
Лен фыркнул, но взял печь с полки, размышляя над словами Фелисити, подтверждающие большую часть того, на что он смел надеяться.  
  
— И, кстати, — добавила Фелисити, когда они подошли к очереди на кассе. — Оливер прекрасный повар.  
  
Лен вздохнул. Это и так было понятно.  
  


***

  
  
Оставив Фелисити вместе с микроволновкой в отеле, где они с Куином остановились, Лен уже направлялся домой, когда его телефон затрезвонил.  
  
Номер на экране удивил его, но он сумел подавить эмоции, хоть и был в машине совсем один. Подъехав к парковочному месту, он ответил.  
  
— Диллон. Чему я обязан удовольствием?  
  
— Снарт. Давно не виделись.  
  
Лен воздержался от банального комментария о том, что Роско технически не может его видеть.  
  
— А ты все еще усложняешь мне жизнь. — Он вложил во фразу достаточное количество злости.  
  
— Ха, ты ни капли не изменился.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Вступить.  
  
— Вступить?  
  
— В ряды твоих Негодяев.  
  
Брови Лена дрогнули, а пальцы до побелевших костяшек сжали телефон.  
  
— Это смешно, — протянул он. — И зачем мне это?  
  
— Потому что я по всем параметрам соответствую вступительным требованиям. Никаких убийств? Не проблема. Трюки? Есть кое-что. И Флэш… я пару раз с ним сталкивался. Я сразу понял, почему ты завел новых друзей, как только он впервые показался на публике.   
  
— Это все хорошо, но ты пропустил ту часть, где ты разбил сердце моей сестры, не говоря уже о том, что твой дерьмовый план чуть не взорвал город.  
  
— Слушай… с  _Лиззи_ , конечно, не очень хорошо получилось… — В ответ на прозвище Лен заскрежетал зубами. — Но она уже большая девочка. Она может справиться сама. И кроме того, я делаю это наполовину ради ее безопасности.  
  
— Делаешь что?  
  
— Ты примешь меня в свой маленький клуб, а я сдам тебе Льюиса.  
  


***

  
  
Следующие тридцать шесть часов Лен провел за разговором с Диллоном (что он терпеть не мог), детсадовской беседой с Акселем (что его раздражало), кражей кое-каких чертежей (что помогло ему потешить самолюбие) и составлением плана (что наконец помогло ему расслабиться). Он также много говорил с Лизой и Миком. Он не мог позволить Диллону вступить в Негодяи без одобрения сестры, но она только посмеялась над ним из-за излишней опеки и сказала, что это, вероятно, поможет Роско быть с ними заодно. Что касается Мика, он был только рад побыть в стороне и помочь Лену с планом, который тот разрабатывал.  
  
Да, план был. Не то чтобы Лен собирался делиться подробностями с кем-нибудь, по крайней мере «больше чем нужно», но участие Диллона делало осуществление плана намного проще, чем просто наличие Акселя. Их двоих достаточно, чтобы заманить его старика в ловушку, и там Лен и Мик могут схватить его, и Лен может…  _может_ …  
  
Ну, он может поймать двух зайцев одним махом, если все пойдет по плану. Если нет, то он найдет другой способ получить то, чего хотел.  
  
Проблема была держать Лизу подальше от всего этого. Вовлекать в план Мика Лен был не против, он доверял ему, но Лизу он хотел держать как можно дальше, потому что только при мысли о том, что Лиза и Льюис находятся в одном городе, ему становилось плохо, не говоря уже об одном помещении. Но Лен понимал, что Лиза хочет помочь. Она была в курсе, что он получал информацию от Диллона, но больше ей ничего известно не было, и Лен собирался оставить все именно так, как есть.  
  
В общем, он был жутко занят. Это было в понедельник вечером, а до этого Лен доплелся до своей квартиры и успел поспать едва ли больше пары часов с субботы на воскресенье. Он к этому не привык, и теперь ему пришлось иметь дело с последствиями.  
  
Суставы ныли от тупой боли, болело и чесалось горло от долгих разговоров, время от времени гудела голова, а во всем теле Лен чувствовал ужасную слабость.  
  
Вот почему он едва из кожи не выпрыгнул, когда Барри неожиданно постучал в дверь, а потом просунул голову прямо сквозь нее.  
  
— БО-О-оже мой! — Лен чуть не треснул его по голове, когда собирался ответить на стук, потому что эта бестелесная вибрирующая башка торчала из чертовой двери!  
  
— Дерьмо! Прости!  
  
Появилась остальная часть вибрирующего тела, а голос Барри был похож на механический. Затем его фигура полностью обрела четкость. Лен умудрился не схватиться за сердце, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, но был близок к этому.  
  
— Какого черта!  
  
— Я просто… ты… — Барри беспомощно оглянулся на запертую дверь, а затем виновато посмотрел на Лена. — Я хотел поздороваться.  
  
Лен шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу и тут же ее отдернул. Блядь, он перенял от Барри язык тела.  
  
— Я почти заработал сердечный приступ из-за тебя. Что, если я был не один?  
  
— Я... эм... узнал твои шаги. Понял, что у тебя никого нет…  
  
Лен закатил глаза.  
  
—  _Границы_.  
  
— Да, я виноват.  
  
Лен махнул рукой и побрел обратно в комнату, Барри последовал за ним. Сбросив куртку — парку — и стряхнув снежинки с плеч, Лен по пути к спальне расстегнул кобуру криопушки.  
  
— Ты задумал что-то плохое, Капитан Холод?  
  
Барри произнес это таким псевдосерьезным голосом, что Лену пришлось бороться с желанием воздеть глаза к потолку, поэтому он тут же ответил:  
  
— Не можешь забыть то порно, Барри? Если так, то по сценарию ты должен начать меня раздевать.  
  
— Чт…я… зачем ты напомнил мне, что существует порнуха с нами?  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся и, повесив парку, оглянулся на кровать. По правде говоря, он слишком устал, чтобы быть в нужном настроении, но вид Барри, брызгающего слюной, стоил того.  
  
— Не с  _нами_ , Барри, но если ты склонен считать…  
  
— Я со всей серьезностью отказываюсь от карьеры в любительском порно. Десятисекундное видео с текилой и лаймом уже доставило нам проблем, если ты не забыл.  
  
Он прекрасно помнил. Мисс Смоук была так любезна, что отправила видео Лену — хоть и получила его сообщение, что он не хочет знать о нем и не уверен, что это удобно, — но Лен его еще не успел посмотреть. Оно забавно называлось «Райский боди шот». Лен был уверен, что теперь они с Фелисити точно поладили.  
  
— Кстати говоря, как прошел твой день с Куином?  
  
В животе заурчало, и Лен направился в кухню. Барри пошел за ним.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что это было в субботу? Ты вообще был дома?  
  
Лен отмахнулся от вопроса.  
  
— Куин, Барри. Он, конечно, прочитал тебе лекцию.  
  
Барри позади него несчастно вздохнул.  
  
— Ничего такого, с чем бы я не мог справиться. Он поддерживает нас намного больше, чем ты думаешь. И он встречался с несколькими преступниками. Чокнутыми. Так что все хорошо.  
  
Лен кивнул и сунулся в холодильник. Его желудок пытался сказать ему, что стоит поесть, но у Лена не было аппетита.  
  
— А, йо, я приготовил поесть, может, пойдем ко мне? У тебя такой вид, будто ты умрешь, если начнешь готовить прямо сейчас.  
  
Лен нахмурился. Вроде бы он выглядел не настолько плохо. Но озабоченное выражение лица Барри говорило об обратном.  
  
— Хорошо. — Лен закрыл холодильник. — Показывай дорогу.  
  
Запах карри чувствовался даже за дверью квартиры Барри, наверное, Лен слишком устал, поэтому и не заметил его раньше. Может, потому, что у него заложило нос. Интересно, не из-за головной боли ли это.  
  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь делать карри.  
  
— Я не умею. Это… эм… эксперимент.  
  
— Курица по-индийски?   
  
Лен понюхал соус, булькающий на плите, помешал его и потянулся к специям, которые стояли у Барри на кухне. Некоторых из них раньше не было, Лен точно знал, что у Барри не было кориандра, куркумы или гарам масала, когда он последний раз заглядывал на эту полку.  
  
— Да, с кокосовым молоком.  
  
Лен выгнул бровь и помешал соус, добавив соли и щепотку корицы. Он не знал, как поблагодарить Барри за его внимательность к тому, что у Лена была непереносимость лактозы, поэтому он выдал первое, что пришло в голову:  
  
— Мик делает так же.  
  
Уши Барри почему-то покраснели.  
  
— Ну… как бы… это он дал мне рецепт.  
  
Лен зажмурился, обрабатывая информацию. Его мозг слишком устал, чтобы быстро анализировать, но…  
  
— Ты и Мик… Флэш и Тепловая волна…  _обмениваются рецептами_.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто Флэш и Капитан Холод не встречаются.  
  
Точно. Но все-таки.  
  
— Когда ты успел взять номер Мика?  
  
— …вчера ты не отвечал на сообщения, и я заволновался. Лиза сказала, что ты с Миком, и дала мне его номер. Мик сказал, что ты с Акселем и у тебя нет времени на разговоры. И мы просто… побеседовали.  
  
— И как это было? — Лен попытался представить себе этот диалог, и вышло довольно забавно. Барри нахмурился и полез в шкаф за тарелками.  
  
— Мило. Мне так показалось. Трудно сказать, это же Мик. Он посоветовал сделать тебе что-нибудь приятное, потому что ты был в напряге.  
  
— Ему не стоило этого делать.  
  
— Он твой друг, и он волновался.  
  
— Но вмешиваться ему не стоило.  
  
— Не будем касаться моих друзей, но… что-то я не слышал жалоб на шопинг с Фелисити, — фыркнул Барри.  
  
Они добрались до дивана, даже не подумав сесть за стол, и Лен, практически провалившись в груду подушек, начал есть. Еда показалась ему просто райской.  
  
— Ладно, как прошел твой день с Фелисити?  
  
— Вполне сговорчиво.  
  
— Сговорчиво? То есть ты это так называешь?  
  
— Она… интересная. И ты все еще не рассказал подробностей про свой день с Куином. — Это прозвучало грубее, чем хотел Лен. Барри растянулся рядом с ним, устроив ноги на журнальном столике, тщательно сохраняя между ними дистанцию в фут.  
  
— Мы с Олли в основном тренировались, и я рассказал тебе все важное.  
  
— Фелисити купила Айрис микроволновку.  
  
— О, черт… Я еще не успел купить им с Эдди подарок!  
  
Лен по-настоящему рассмеялся. Даже если он и хотел презентовать им что-то, то это и так будет торт.  
  
— Молодец.  
  
—  _Чертчертчертчертчерт_ … и это должно быть для них обоих. Что же я… х-м-м-м… я… нет… может, Флэш может… нет, это будет слишком очевидно… что-то материальное или…  
  
— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, Барри. — Лен поставил пустую тарелку на журнальный столик. — Спасибо за еду.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Прости, что чуть не довел тебя до сердечного приступа.  
  
— Ты прощен.  
  
— Я просто… — Барри выглядел встревоженным. Лен оглянулся на него, готовый вот-вот заснуть прямо на диване, потому что теперь его желудок наконец был полон. — …беспокоюсь за тебя.  
  
— Беспокоишься?  
  
— Я не слышал тебе с того позднего субботнего завтрака.  
  
— М-м. Я был занят.  
  
— Ты собираешься мне об этом рассказать?  
  
Это Лена немного взбодрило. Мог ли он рассказать Барри? Должен ли он? Только не все. И только когда часть плана будет сделана.  
  
— Это дела Негодяев.  
  
— Вот значит как?   
  
— Мы не обсуждаем дела Негодяев.  
  
— Как и не говорим о делах Флэша или о том, что мой близкий друг Оливер Куин это Зеленая Стрела? Или про то, что твой день рождения был на этой неделе, а не в мае? Или о моей работе? Или о…  
  
— Хорошо Барри, я понял твою точку зрения. — Лен слишком устал, чтобы все это обсуждать, и его попытка огрызнуться больше была похожа на упрямство.  
  
— Я хочу сказать…  
  
— Что ты не слышал меня два дня, и ты злишься и волнуешься, и хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, что происходит. Да, я собираюсь.  
  
Барри надулся. Лен почувствовал себя победителем и решил увеличить преимущество.  
  
— Я два дня не спал, Барри. Давай отложим этот тупиковый разговор на завтра?  
  
— Завтра я работаю.  
  
— Тогда вечером.  
  
— Ну… хорошо.  
  
Лен кивнул и поднялся с дивана.  
  
— Я даже что-нибудь для тебя приготовлю.  
  
— Послушай, ты можешь…  
  
Лен обернулся и увидел, что Барри неуверенно дергает себя за рукав.  
  
— Могу?..  
  
— Остаться на ночь. Если хочешь. Я не собираюсь спать пока что, но… ты можешь остаться. Пока ты не начнешь храпеть.  
  
— Я не храплю.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Откуда ты можешь знать.  
  
Лен замялся.  
  
— Я думал… ты злишься на меня.  
  
Барри уставился на свои руки.  
  
— Я расстроен, потому что волновался, и нам еще много о чем нужно поговорить, но… я все еще хочу засыпать рядом с тобой.  
  
Лен не смог сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Я вижу. В таком случае я тоже скучал по тебе, Скарлет, — дразняще сказал он.  
  
Это вызвало у Барри улыбку, на что Лен и надеялся.  
  
— Я не скучал — прошло всего два дня.  
  
— М-м.  
  
— Ты ужасен.  
  
— Просто  _кошмарен_.  
  
— Я это и имел в виду.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Просто уложи свою самодовольную морду спать, я приду чуть позже. Я купил тебе зубную щетку.  
  
Это было новостью. Лен решил прекратить дразнить Барри и просто улыбнулся ему, направляясь в ванную, чтобы подготовиться ко сну.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Барри наконец добрался до постели, было уже поздно. Лен вырубился, как только коснулся подушки — Барри заглядывал к нему после того, как убрал тарелки после обеда. Затем он совершил свой традиционный «обход», по пути заскочив в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс собрать идеи для свадебного подарка Айрис и Эдди, а потом вернулся домой, быстро принял душ и наконец проскользнул в свою спальню.  
  
Когда Барри вошел, Лен почти проснулся, широко зевнул и поерзал, чтобы освободить ему место под одеялом. Как только Барри лег, Лен обвился вокруг него как огромный осьминог.  
  
— М-м. Ты холодный.  
  
Барри так нравились интонации в голосе сонного Лена.  
  
— А ты горячий.  
  
— М-м. У тебя в квартире слишком тепло.  
  
Лен был укрыт одеялом наполовину, спрятав только ноги, но он все равно был теплым, и это было хорошо. Барри уютно пристроился возле него, Лен обнял его и тихо задышал ему в шею.  
  
— Роско Диллон, — сказал Лен шепотом, это прозвучало так нелогично, что Барри целую минуту пытался понять, о чем речь.  
  
— Что с ним?  
  
— Он будет одним из Негодяев.  
  
Барри застонал в подушку и повернулся к Лену лицом.  
  
— Почему? Я думал, ты его ненавидишь. Разве не он помог твоему отцу сбежать из тюрьмы?  
  
В темноте было невозможно разглядеть Лена, но Барри был уверен, что сейчас его лицо непроницаемо.  
  
— И сейчас он приведет моего старика ко мне.  
  
О... Ох. Барри напрягся.  
  
— Ты собираешься…  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать, что я планирую с ним сделать?  
  
Барри сглотнул. Он не хотел знать. Но ему это было нужно.  
  
— Да, — прошептал он в темноте. Он мог разглядеть только блеск глаз Лена в свете уличного фонаря.  
  
— А если ответ тебе не понравится?  
  
— Я… я смогу с этим жить...  
  
Лен напрягся на мгновение, но потом, вопреки ожиданиям Барри, наклонился к нему.  
  
— Мне нужно… чтобы ты мне доверял.  
  
У Барри пересохло в горле. Но это… это же Лен. И если он просит ему доверять, то Барри… будет. Поэтому он кивнул, немного неуверенно, сказал «хорошо» и почувствовал, как Лен рядом расслабился и снова начал размеренно дышать — Барри даже не понял, что тот задерживал дыхание.  
  
Неужели он правда думал, что Барри способен ответить «нет» на этот вопрос? Даже сейчас?  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
Лен наклонился и нежно поцеловал Барри, и тот сразу почувствовал облегчение. Он прижался к нему и слушал мерное сердцебиение Лена, пока тот медленно погружался в сон. Барри прикусил губу, чтобы не прошептать «Я люблю тебя» в темноту.


	28. Будничные встречи

Утром Барри проснулся от того, что на него сзади давило что-то тяжелое. Тяжелое и… подрагивающее, слегка. Это было…  _кое-что_ , и в довесок Лен еще и храпел. Барри был уверен, что это сочетание или его испепелит, или он умрет со смеху, но у него удалось подавить оба порыва и предпринять следующий шаг.  
  
Они были оба замотаны в одеяла, из-за которых Барри было нестерпимо жарко, да к тому же они оба вспотели. Было так заманчиво остаться в постели и придумать другие способы  _вспотеть_ , но Барри действительно не мог себе позволить еще раз опоздать на работу. Получить нагоняй от Сингха, а потом и порцию укоряющих взглядов от коллег было так себе идеей, особенно потому, что у Барри на утро была назначена встреча с оперативной группой.  
  
Он начал отползать в сторону, и Лен недовольно заворчал.  
  
— М-м… Ленни…  
  
Рука, прижимающаяся к его талии, притиснула Барри ближе, а за спиной раздался нечеткий довольный возглас. Лен лежал прямо за Барри, и его щетина — намек на прошлые ночи, который говорил ему о том, что у Лена не было времени бриться утром, а сейчас уже было все равно, — шершаво терлась о плечо Барри.  
  
— Лен, милый…  
  
— Мррррххх…  
  
— Ты не мог бы… — Барри двинул бедрами.  
  
— Хм? Мм. — Лен слегка отодвинулся. — П-рсти.  
  
Барри хмыкнул и откатился в сторону. Будильник все равно скоро должен был зазвонить, поэтому он отключил его, бросил телефон обратно на тумбочку и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Лена еще раз.  
  
— Стояк замучил?   
  
Лен застонал, с явным усилием открыл глаза и уставился на Барри.  
  
— Ты не поверишь.  
  
Барри рассмеялся, и Лен зевнул, слегка потянулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Симпатичная борода. — Это была не совсем борода, но определенно более длинная щетина, чем обычно была на выбритых щеках Лена.  
  
Лен в замешательстве распахнул глаза.  
  
—  _Боро_ … о. Хм. — Он почесал щетину на подбородке. — Я был занят. Отсюда и стояк с утра. И это более насущный вопрос, нежели бритье.  
  
— Тебе стоит отпустить бороду.  
  
— А тебе стоит сообщить о своей болезни.  
  
— На работу?  
  
— Мм.   
  
Лен вытянул руку, и его ладонь приземлилась Барри на грудь.  
  
— И зачем это мне?  
  
Рука намекающе поползла ниже, и пока ненавязчивое поглаживание продолжалось, Барри едва мог сдержать тяжелые выдохи.  
  
— Лен.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Я не буду звонить на работу и притворяться больным, чтобы мы могли заниматься сексом целый день.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
Наверное, причин было много. Плохие идеи, чувство долга, Джо, который наверняка знал, что Барри здоров, или еще что-то реальное. Но Барри ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
  
— У меня больше не осталось больничных дней.  
  
Восхитительно жестокое поглаживание исчезло, пальцы Лена скользнули между бедер Барри, надавливая прямо там, где его мгновенно отвердевший член оттягивал ткань боксеров.  
  
Выражение лица Лена было прямо противоположным его дразнящим движениям — он выглядел как человеческая версия «сердитого кота». Он устроился на локте и казался совершенно невозмутимым.  
  
— Барри… у тебя ускоренная регенерация.  
  
— Я… брал больничные, чтобы сражаться с металюдьми.  
  
Лен застонал и перевернулся, убрав руки от Барри.  
  
— Я буду спать.  
  
— Десять утра, и ты до сих пор не выспался?  
  
— Десять утра?  
  
— Ты вчера отрубился в девять.  
  
— Точно. Тогда пора вставать. Если, конечно, я не уговорю тебя остаться в постели еще на часок и немного опоздать на работу.  
  
— Заманчиво, но… но я хотел бы… — Барри сел и опять уставился на свои ладони.  
  
— Наслаждаться этим?  
  
— Да. — Барри обрадовался, что Лен подобрал более подходящее слово, чем те глупости, что крутились у него в голове.  
  
— А ты думал, почему я не хочу заниматься сексом в душе, пока за дверью торчал Куин.  
  
— Ну, меня тогда запихали к тебе в душ под надуманным предлогом и очень возбужденным. Что… эм… как бы… В общем, если ты сегодня свободен…  
  
— Именно поэтому тебе стоит прогулять работу.  
  
Барри поцеловал Лена и сразу же отстранился, выбираясь из постели.  
  
— Я хотел бы, но у меня встречи все утро. Там будут Циско и Джо, а их я точно не смогу убедить в том, что заболел.  
  
— Ладно, я сдаюсь. Благодетель.  
  
Барри довольно потянулся.  
  
— Вот если бы прошлой ночью ты не был таким усталым...  
  
Глаза Лена блеснули.  
  
— Не будь таким жестоким.  
  
— Скажи это моим яйцам.  
  
— Как мы выяснили, ты тут не один в столь  _затруднительном положении_.  
  
Барри оглядел Лена, тот лежал раскрытым. Не только у Барри до сих пор был стояк. Он надолго задержал взгляд. Даже в этих черных боксерах-брифах очертания были…  
  
— Ты раздеваешь меня глазами?  
  
— Нет, я, эм… — Барри почувствовал, как жарко стало щекам, и, подняв глаза, посмотрел на смеющегося Лена.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Я просто… представляю кое-что.  
  
— О, так рассказывай. — Лен опять приподнялся на локтях, и Барри был на девяносто процентов уверен, что тот опять его дразнит.  
  
— Просто. Тебя.  _Удовлетворяющимсебя_.  _Вмоейпостели_. И я не верю, что сказал это вслух.  
  
Брови Лена взлетели вверх. Его щеки покраснели, и Барри перестал жалеть о том, что произнес это, он ведь и правда представлял.  _Все еще_  представлял. И ему следует перестать представлять прямо сейчас.  
  
— Разрешаешь?  
  
Барри почти что пришлось потрясти головой, чтобы сосредоточиться.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Дрочить в твоей постели?  
  
Барри издал отвратительный пищащий звук, существование которого он будет отрицать до конца своих дней.  
  
— Эм… Блядь. Да. Нет. Определенно д… боже, это нечестно. — У Барри опять пересохло в горле. — Клянусь, если ты собираешься лежать в моей постели и дрочить без меня… то будешь мне должен.  
  
— Тебе должен? — Рука Лена двинулась вниз, и Барри практически завибрировал, наблюдая, как пальцы забираются под резинку боксеров.  
  
— Да, например… реально хороший секс в мой следующий выходной. Или сегодня, или в другую ночь, когда ты будешь свободен. Или… дерьмо, я опоздаю, если сейчас же не пойду в душ… просто не надо меня дразнить! — последнюю фразу Барри прокричал, направляясь к двери и усиленно визуализируя дряхлых стариков и дохлых собак. Одежду он схватил по пути, не решаясь больше возвращаться в спальню. Если Лен действительно решит подрочить в его постели, то Барри точно за себя не отвечает, будь проклята эта чертова работа.

***

  
  
Лен поверить не мог, что Барри действительно дал ему карт-бланш на то, чтобы кончить прямо в его постели. Если пацан пошутил, то это будет на его совести, потому что Лен точно никак не мог позволит пропасть такому хорошему предложению. Конечно, было бы намного лучше, если бы не забитый нос (его заложило, и Лену пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы его голос не звучал слишком гнусаво), не адски чешущееся горло и не беспрерывно ноющие разом все конечности. Но от грядущего удовольствия даже все это не могло удержать Лена. Вокруг все пахло Барри, его аромат стал буквально частью спальни — его парфюм и едва чувствующийся электрический запах. Лен перекатился на другую сторону кровати, где все еще ощущалось тепло в том месте, где только что лежал Барри.  
  
Блядь, это не будет длиться долго. Лен слышал льющуюся воду, знал, что Барри в душе, но звук на поверку оказался коротким. Он сейчас вернется? Увидит Лена, сжимающего собственный член и стянувшего белье достаточно низко.  
  
Он закусил губу, думая о том, как Барри войдет, увидит его и на мгновение перестанет дышать (нос Лена вообще перестал его слушаться, если честно), но чуть позже из квартиры унеслась яркая вспышка молнии.  
  
Черт.  
  
Но все же.  
  
Все закончилось быстро — действительно, в запасе были еще несколько дней, чтобы побриться, чтобы решить все вопросы и наверстать план в кратчайшие сроки… поэтому Лен остался лежать в кровати Барри, чувствуя себя лишенным чего-то очень нужного. Его снова клонило в сон, и он чертовски хотел, чтобы Барри был рядом, хотел обнять его, вжаться в его тело и просто…  
  
Он становился сентиментальным. Это было досадно. Единственным утешением казалось то, что Барри было еще хуже, потому что из-за того, что они провели много времени за разговорами в постели, Барри вряд ли вообще успел по-настоящему принять душ, прежде чем сбежать на работу.  
  
Лен задумался, будет ли Барри думать об этом весь день. О Лене, лежащим в его постели и «удовлетворяющим себя». Когда Лен спросил разрешения, Барри выглядел таким жаждущим. Будет ли он отвлекаться на работе? Прибежит домой быстрее? Поддаться наконец на поддразнивания Лена?  
  
И тут у Лена появилась коварная идея. Он был уверен, что придумал отличный способ заставить Барри сожалеть о том, что он провел целый день на работе и не решился притвориться больным.

***

  
  
На инструктаже Эдди сел рядом с Барри и всучил ему чашку кофе, потому что тот выглядел слегка потерянным, когда опоздал на работу с утра, и к тому же, споткнулся на пороге.  
  
— Тяжелая ночка? — Эдди знал, что Барри в свободное от работы время патрулировал город.  
  
— Чт… ох, все не так уж плохо. Спасибо за кофе.   
  
Барри отхлебнул напиток с таким видом, будто он попал в рай, и вывалил на стол перед собой все, что было нужно — блокнот, ручки и мобильный. Сегодня было организовано собрание оперативной группы по работе с металюдьми, куда Барри теперь входил официально, потому что он немного волновался насчет правдивости их с Джо вранья о том, как Барри пошел на вечеринку вместе со Снартом. Деталей Эдди не знал и знать не хотел.  
  
Они ждали прихода Джо (его выцепил Сингх), когда вошли Спивот и Сантьяго, которые говорили…  _о нет._  
  
— Да, но Тепловая волна был замечен с Волчком месяц назад, и с тех пор их никто не видел. Я просто не понимаю, почему ты ставишь именно на него, а не на кого-то еще.  
  
— Мы не можем ориентироваться только на один сайт, где Флэш крутит со злодеем, Пэтти. Я начертила блок-схемы, и логично, что…  
  
— Вы до сих пор говорите об этом дурацком тотализаторе? — Барри убийственным взглядом посмотрел в их сторону. Эдди сгорбился над своей чашкой кофе, надеясь, что они не заговорят о…  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь присоединиться? Мы делаем таблицу. Даже Капитан сделал ставку.  
  
— Капитан поставил на…  
  
— Кстати, Эдди, ты вчера вроде говорил, что принесешь деньги, чтобы тоже поставить.  
  
Эдди был уверен, что судьба над ним издевается. Может, это была какая-то кармическая месть за то, что он пытался организовать анти-Флэш группу год назад. Может, это было что-то вроде весов — он получил сердце Айрис, но теперь ему вообще не будет везти ни в чем другом.  
  
Неудачу хуже всего дополнял уничтожающий взгляд Барри.  
  
— Эм. — Эдди поерзал на стуле. — Давайте поговорим об этом потом.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
Фишка была… в том, что это была вовсе не ставка Эдди. Это Айрис его надоумила, потому что тотализатор работал только в пределах участка. Она и Лиза. Ему пора было волноваться насчет их плохого влияния. Они обе смеялись над этой затеей, когда последний раз вместе пили вино, но Айрис не оставила эту мысль. Хотя, может не только она надоумила его на это. Предсвадебный мандраж, из-за которого ему грозит смерть от рук Флэша.  
  
Барри по-прежнему смотрел на него.  
  
— Эм. Уверен, Сантьяго. В любом случае, спасибо.  
  
Барри немного успокоился, но снова переключился на девушек.  
  
— Как вы вообще собираетесь подтвердить результаты вашего маленького тотализатора? Вы же не думаете, что Флэш правда собирается… просто… просто… переспать с каким-то злодеем!  
  
Эдди с трудом боролся с желанием захихикать.  
  
— Конечно, нет, Аллен. — Спивот глянула на Сантьяго. — Это… моральная стимуляция. Что-то вроде шутки, наверное. Это делает мета, с которыми мы боремся, меньше похожими на полубогов, не находишь? Думаю, что вся сумма ставок пойдет на пожертвования, например, в больницу.  
  
О господи, теперь Барри выглядел виноватым, и Эдди почувствовал, что ему стоит сделать ставку.  
  
— Ну, э-э-э… что насчет Флэша? Вы не думаете, что ему может быть очень неловко, если он узнает, что в полиции делают ставки на его сексуальную жизнь?  
  
Сантьяго махнула рукой.  
  
— Думаю, что Флэш поймет шутку, да и вообще, откуда он может узнать.  
  
— Кроме того, — вмешалась Спивот, — официально ставки принимаются на то, какой следующий злодей окажется в Айрон Хайтс, это если вдруг общественность про это узнает. Так что до Флэша вряд ли дойдет правда. Наверное, он думает, что мы его просто поддерживаем! Ну да, поддерживаем. В основном.  
  
Брови Барри дернулись, он открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл, потому что подошел Джо и подозрительно посмотрел на них. Девушки заняли свои места, Барри помахал Циско, который вошел следом за Джо, чтобы их проинструктировать. Наконец в комнате появился Капитан, и все собравшиеся были готовы начать.  
  
Эдди подумал, что теперь он может пережить собрание даже с обострившейся впечатлительностью.  
  
Наверное, стоило постучать по дереву.  
  
Потому что через минуту после начала инструктажа лежащий на столе телефон Барри завибрировал. Барри тут же схватил его, и Эдди на автомате посмотрел на открывшееся сообщение. Он не должен был этого делать, а Барри не стоило проверять телефон во время собраний.  
  
Но теперь уже они оба совершили ужасную,  _ужасную_ ошибку.  
  
Текст гласил:  _«Все еще храню его для тебя;)»_ , а еще через секунду пришла фотография…  
  
Это был… Это  _точно_ был…  
  
Барри издал странный звук, будто бы чем-то поперхнулся и начал задыхаться. Эдди был уверен, что его собственное лицо сравнялось цветом со спелым помидором и поспешил отхлебнуть кофе, чтобы это скрыть. Он не мог быть таким  _большим_ , как на фото. Он был просто огромным. И голубым. И почему «Лен» (Барри стоит быть осторожнее в выборе имен для контактов) прислал Барри фотографию секс-игрушки, и почему Барри открывает такие фото на собраниях…  
  
Следом пришло еще одно сообщение.  
  
_«Ты можешь сравнить его размер с Членом и сказать мне, какой из них более ~завораживающий~»._  
  
Эдди выплюнул кофе прямо на стол.  
  
Барри с криком выронил телефон, и грохот разнесся по всему помещению.  
  
Джо и Циско уставились на них обоих, а потом обернулись и все остальные.  
  
— Хотите чем-то поделиться с группой, джентльмены? Или мы можем продолжать? — Капитан выглядел жутко взбешенным.  
  
Эдди был очень рад, что он перестал вести счет.

***

  
  
Вернувшись назад в лабораторию к блаженному одиночеству, Барри принялся с бешеной скоростью строчить сообщения Лену.  
  
_Фраза «не дразни меня» ВООБЩЕ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗНАЧИТ?_  
  
_Я НА РАБОТЕ_  
  
_ТЫ СОШЕЛ С УМА_  
  
_Я ЗАБЫЛ, ЧТО У ТЕБЯ ДО СИХ ПОР ЭТОТ ЧЕРТОВ ДИЛДО!!! Я СТЕР ЕГО ИЗ СВОЕЙ ПАМЯТИ_  
  
Он на самом деле забыл про него, но лишь до этого момента. Эта покупка была в списке его самых больших разочарований. И теперь он больше никогда не сможет смотреть в глаза Эдди. Боже, он видел весь этот позор… Лен достал дилдо из коробки, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать его ну совсем не скромные размеры.  
  
И нет, Барри совершенно не пускал на него слюни.  
  
Лен наконец ответил.  
  
_Просто кое-что, что поможет тебе продержаться на работе;)  
  
МНЕ НА РАБОТЕ НЕ НУЖНЫ ФОТКИ ЧЛЕНА!  
  
Технически это фото дилдо. Я не буду присылать тебе фото своего члена. Ваше поколение ужасно грубое.  
  
ЕБНВР, Лен.  
  
Что значит ЕБНВР?_  
  
Барри застонал и рухнул в свое рабочее кресло.  
  
_Ебаный в рот._  
  
_Мне нравится.  
  
Я чуть не задохнулся на собрании, когда увидел эту фотку.  
  
Мне стоит извиниться? Отправить корзинку с плюшками Капитану?  
  
Лучше Эдди. Он сидел рядом и едва не захлебнулся кофе, когда заглянул в мой телефон.  
  
Так ему и надо за подглядывания.  
  
Ты его травмировал.  
  
Это его проблемы.  
  
… Я собираюсь поработать. НЕ присылай мне больше фотки._  
  
Лен не ответил, и Барри стало легче дышать. Ну, теперь можно и начать работать.

***

  
  
— Как сегодня Уолкер?  
  
— Эйден он понравился, — хмыкнул Мик.  
  
— Дети ко всем привязываются.  
  
— Из него вышла неплохая нянька.  
  
— Ты позволил ему сидеть с Эйден? Одному?  
  
Они обедали в Святых и Грешниках, и Эйден с ними не было.   
  
— Это типа тестовый забег. Кто-то должен заменить Шону, через месяц ей снова на учебу.  
  
Лен сомневался в воспитательных способностях Акселя Уолкера, но он не собирался учить Мика, как растить дочь.  
  
— За ним стоит присматривать.  
  
Мик посмотрел на Лена, всем своим видом показывая, что он не идиот, и проворчал:  
  
— Это значит, что сегодня я свободен от дежурства возле этого придурка?  
  
— Нет. Мне на выходных хватило. Если с Эйден все нормально, и с тобой тоже, пусть так и остается. Мне просто нужно убедиться, что он не свалит до вечера четверга.  
  
— Не парься, босс. Он чокнутый говнюк, но не настолько глуп, чтобы сейчас сбежать.  
  
Лен кивнул. У него были такие же мысли. Уолкер был рад (за обязательным показным презрением, разумеется) находиться рядом с людьми, которые предлагали ему довольно хорошую сделку и кое-какие границы. Границы, которые он пытался прощупать шаг за шагом, но такому ребенку, как Аксель, они были очень даже нужны.  
  
Лен подумал, не была ли Эйден единственной, кто мог привязаться к Акселю, но быстро выкинул эту мысль из головы.  
  
— Значит, в воскресенье все в силе?   
  
— Ты меня знаешь.  
  
Лен снова кивнул, но внутри него зашевелилось что-то неприятное из-за того, о чем он просил Мика. Это не было обычным делом, за которое Рори получал деньги, а личное одолжение, а Лен просить не любил, даже Мика. Но другим Негодяям он не доверял настолько, и если честно, не хотел, чтобы Лиза принимала участие в реализации плана, если этого можно было избежать. Конечно, позже ему за это знатно достанется, но это будет потом.  
  
— Понять не могу, почему ты в четверг берешь этого пацаненка, а не меня.  
  
— Он отлично подойдет в качестве отвлекающей приманки. Кроме того, у тебя есть настоящая работа. Проведи в свой выходной больше времени с Эйден.  
  
— Я не против поджарить пару свиней.  
  
Лен закатил глаза.  
  
— Если мой старик наткнется на меня или ты где-нибудь спалишься, он снова скроется. Уолкер собирается произвести сенсацию, отвлекая его, и, вероятно, попадет в новости. Тебе это не нужно.  
  
Мик пожал плечами.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты вломишься в полицейский участок без меня.  
  
Конечно, Лен не мог сказать Мику, что не хочет, чтобы тот даже потенциально мог навредить Флэшу или попасть в лапы полиции. Мик пытался выбраться из этой трясины, за исключением редких специфических дел, в основном из-за Эйден. Он работал с Леном и еще несколькими старыми товарищами, как, к примеру, Диллон, главным образом чтобы заработать и чтобы подавить желание что-нибудь сжечь, но еще и ради ощущения погони, которое Лен тоже любил. Но, учитывая минимальное количество времени, которое оставалось у Лена на подготовку, риски были слишком высоки, и ему не хотелось, чтобы Мик участвовал в этом. Аксель и Хартли могли справиться и без него.  
  
Лен опустошил второй стакан виски и вздохнул. Он едва притронулся к еде. В теории виски должен был обжечь горло и облегчить боль. Если это не поможет, то хотя бы на нос повлияет, хоть чуть-чуть. Но уж точно не на аппетит и ломоту.  
  
— Херово выглядишь, Снарт.  
  
Он перевел взгляд на Мика и сардонически ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не стоит, Мик, я уже занят.  
  
— Очень смешно. Учту.  
  
— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — признался Лен. По крайней мере он успел побриться и принять душ, прежде чем отослать те дурацкие сообщения Барри и отправиться на встречу с Миком, но он все равно знал, что выглядит бледным.  
  
— Тебя будто из реки вытащили, — рассмеялся Мик. — Надо поддать огоньку.  
  
— У меня в квартире?  
  
— Не повредит.  
  
— Ты забыл, какая там чувствительная сигнализация?  
  
Мик ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Это было всего один раз.  
  
Лен попытался рассмеяться, но закашлялся. Его ребра издевались над ним.  
  
— И кашель тоже?  
  
— Пошел ты.  
  
— Иди домой и ложись в постель.  
  
— Я не инвалид.  
  
— Тебе лучше оклематься до субботы, а то я не приведу Эйден к тебе на вечеринку.  
  
— …вечеринку?  
  
Мик удивленно вытаращил глаза.  
  
— Лиза тебе не говорила?  
  
У Лена снова начала болеть голова.  
  
— Забыла упомянуть об этом.  
  
— Твой малолетка тоже ничего не сказал?  
  
Похоже, это прозвище пристало к Барри, и Лен не мог не улыбнуться. К счастью, теперь оно больше касалось работы Барри и возможных проблем с ней, а не его возраста.   
  
— Барри? Нет. Он тоже в курсе?  
  
— Лиза так сказала.  
  
— Мило. Я слышал, ты делишься с ним рецептами.  
  
— Ну и как карри?  
  
Лен вздохнул. Это уже был перебор. Они с Барри до сих пор ловко обходили разговор об их проблемах. Они находились в одной лодке, и оба были заинтересованы в отношениях, но это вовсе не значило, что большинство проблем были решены. Он пытался исправить часть из них благодаря своему умению планировать, но тот факт, что Барри становился все ближе к Негодяям, а теперь и вовсе участвовал в организации его дня рождения, заставлял Лена слегка напрячься.  
  
— Неплохо. Лучше, чем я ожидал. Эта вечеринка… сколько человек мне придется вынести?  
  
— Только я, Эйден, Лиза и малолетка. И Лиза предупредила меня о свидании.  
  
— Свидании?  
  
— С пацаном Рамоном. С тем, кто сделал наши пушки. Она от него тащится, уговорила встретиться. И это после того, как она его похитила, я впечатлен.  
  
Лен почувствовал, что у него сейчас задергается глаз. Какого хера Лиза собиралась так искушать судьбу? Как Циско и Барри должны будут притворяться, что незнакомы или знакомы только шапочно? Лиза все еще старательно делала вид, что не знает, что Барри Флэш, Мик тоже не был в курсе, потому что не собрал вместе все факты, Барри до сих пор не знал, что Лиза знает, и все еще неумело пытался скрывать правду.  
  
Это обернется кошмаром.  
  
— Я, наверное, заболею. Отменяйте вечеринку.  
  
— Удачи, мужик.  
  
— М-хм.  
  
Лен снова закашлялся, проклиная их всех.

***

  
  
После работы Барри поспешил вернуться к Лену. Сделав несколько кругов по городу и успев по дороге, как всегда, заскочить в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, он рванул домой. После приятного утра, после ощущения теплого тела Лена рядом, после его чудесного сонного бормотания, его глупого и забавного вида со щетиной на лице, — и почему Барри никогда раньше этого не видел? — Барри оставил его в кровати, а потом получил сообщения… Барри чувствовал себя более возбужденным, чем когда-либо, и наконец готовым перейти непосредственно к сексу.  
  
За некоторым исключением.  
  
Лен впустил его в квартиру. Он выглядел угрюмее, чем обычно, на нем было надето два свитера. Он сбрил бороду, кончик его носа покраснел, что придавало ему комичный вид из-за хмурого лица. Первой мыслью Барри было поинтересоваться, что же такое испортило Лену настроение, но его попытка сначала поздороваться была прервана громогласным…  
  
_— АААП-ЧХИ!_  
  
Барри никогда не слышал, чтобы люди так чихали. Как будто взорвалась небольшая бомба. Это был тот тип чихания, которые обычно заставляет людей испуганно озираться по сторонам. Одним словом, это было завораживающе.  
  
— Будь здоров.   
  
Барри не сдержался и захихикал.  
  
— Посмейся еще, умник.  
  
Его голос. Он был…  
  
_— Бляя-а-а-пчхи!_  
  
Не может быть.  
  
Лен зашелся в приступе кашля и вцепился в стоящую рядом тумбочку.  
  
— Лен, ты заболел?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Его голос был гнусавым.  
  
— Да!  
  
— Нет.  
  
Боже, он заболел. Кончик его носа, остекленевшие глаза, покрасневшие щеки, наконец дошло до Барри, могли означать…  
  
Барри протянул руку, чтобы потрогать лоб Лена. Попытался потрогать, потому что Лен увернулся.  
  
— У меня нет температуры, все в порядке.  
  
— Дай проверю! — возразил Барри, убирая мешающую руку Лена и прикасаясь ладонью к его лбу. — Ты весь горишь.  
  
— Я тебе говорю, все в норме.  
  
— Ты в норме чтобы быть ворчливым, но ты не в норме.  
  
— Это пройдет.  
  
Барри оглядел Лена с головы до ног. Второй свитер, надетый на нем, был больше на пару размеров и висел на плечах…  
  
— Тебе нужно к врачу.  
  
— У меня куча дел.  
  
— Я позвоню Кейтлин.  
  
— Даже не думай.  
  
Барри раздраженно закатил глаза.  
  
— Лен, у тебя на прошлой неделе было переохлаждение. Врач тебя не убьет. Вдруг у тебя пневмония?  
  
— Это не пневмония.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Это просто… — Он замялся и моргнул. Барри понадобилась секунда, чтобы догадаться.  
  
—  _Простуда_ , Лен? Как Капитан Холод мог…  _простыть_?  
  
Лен уставился на него еще более свирепо.  
  
— Да, Барри.  _Простуда_. Это пройдет.  
  
По крайней мере он признался, что заболел, но Барри считал, что это ОРВИ или грипп. Он прикусил язык, чтобы опять не заводить эту шарманку, и смотрел, как Лен плетется по комнате и падает на диван — на нем было столько подушек и одеял, сколько Барри в жизни не видел, — и тяжко вздыхает.  
  
Барри решительно направился к кухонным шкафам и загрохотал дверцами.  
  
— Куда ты дел чай?  
  
— У меня его нет.  
  
— Ты не… почему у тебя нет чая?  
  
— Я его не пью.  
  
— Погоди тогда…  
  
Лен не успел начать протестовать, потому что Барри слинял в магазин, взял несколько разных сортов чая, лекарства, оплатил все на кассе самообслуживания и снова материализовался дома. Фазировавшись сквозь дверь Лена, он нашел его на том же самом месте и все такого же насупленного.  
  
— Да не нужен мне чай.  
  
— Не пытайся спорить.   
  
Барри достал чайник, который Лен использовал редко, притащил в гостиную лекарства и бросил их Лену.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Ты самый ужасный пациент в истории. Прими таблетки. У тебя жар.  
  
— Слегка. Это даже не грипп. Я сам разберусь.  
  
Барри поднял брови.  
  
— Капитан Холод предпочтет потеть из-за температуры, но не будет пить таблетки?  
  
Лен… честное слово, Лен  _надулся._  
  
— Значит, вот так вот чувствуется обратная сторона медали моих каламбуров?  
  
— О нет, твои каламбуры гораздо хуже. — Барри выразительно потряс коробочкой таблеток.  
  
— Не люблю лекарства от простуды. Я от них сонный. Или просто невменяемый.  
  
— Ох… Лен, небольшой отдых тебе не повредит. Прими чертовы таблетки. Они не сделают тебя невменяемым, обещаю. Или я могу дать тебе что-то слабое, но оно ни хера не поможет.  
  
— Да знаю я.   
  
Наконец Лен взял пачку таблеток и вытряс на ладонь две штуки. Барри ушел на кухню, чтобы налить ему чай.  
  
— Горло болит?  
  
— …наверное.  
  
Барри опять обессиленно закатил глаза и достал пакетики с ромашкой.  
  
— Это поможет. Только пусть слегка остынет.  
  
Лен уставился на него. Эффект усиливал красный кончик носа и надутые губы.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Ты большой и сильный, простуда тебе не ровня.  
  
— Не издевайся.  
  
— Я просто пошутил. — Барри улыбнулся и устроился рядом с Леном, забрав одно одеяло. — Я нечасто вижу тебя выведенным из строя, и это очень…  
  
— Очень — что? — Голос Лена звучал слабо.  
  
—  _Мило_.  
  
— О...   
  
Лен будто и правда задумался над этим, а потом потянул подушку себе на колени. Вздохнув, он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Такое чувство, что голова просто ватная.  
  
— Это из-за температуры.  
  
— Ненавижу болеть.  
  
Барри захотелось записать это на видео. Он не мог себе представить ничего столь очаровательного для шантажа, как жалующийся на болезнь Лен.  
  
— Может, сделать тебе… куриный бульон или еще что-нибудь?  
  
— Я должен был приготовить ужин тебе.  
  
— А теперь ты собираешься вырубиться на диване. Просто лежи здесь.  
  
Лен издал неопределенный утвердительный звук и растянулся во весь рост, явно собираясь заснуть прямо сейчас. Барри пошел обратно на кухню, стараясь не улыбаться, но не смог. Его ждала тихая мирная ночь, целиком посвященная заботе о его больном парне.


	29. Игра в доктора и подготовка

Лен не позволил Барри остаться на всю ночь, несмотря на его рьяные протесты. Конечно, пацан не мог заболеть, но он полночи провел возле ворочающегося и кашляющего Лена, поэтому хоть кто-то из них должен был выспаться. Когда Барри ушел, Лен все еще чувствовал себя как в аду, но в итоге сдался и взял таблетки от простуды, которые нужно было пить перед сном — Барри на них выразительно смотрел перед тем, как уйти, — чтобы провести хотя бы несколько часов полноценного отдыха.  
  
Когда он проснулся, отпечаток прошлой ночи остался на нем как дымка лихорадки. Вчера Лен совсем не хотел заниматься самолечением, но необходимость не быть уязвимым вчистую проиграла невинному желанию почувствовать заботу Барри. Несмотря на то что Лен был слишком болен, чтобы сдержать хотя бы одно из своих коварных обещаний, есть суп, приготовленный Барри, и обниматься с ним на диване сулило свои преимущества.  
  
И еще: на следующее утро он снова был возбужден. Существовали дела, не терпящие отлагательства, а времени оставалось не так уж много. Лен с трудом удержался, чтобы написать Барри еще что-то, кроме сообщения о том, что он будет дома и этой ночью. Затем он вышел из дома, встретился с Диллоном, забрал вещи, которые требовались Акселю — для осуществления его плана взрывчатки хватало, — потом оттащил все это на склад и вернулся домой, чтобы еще немного поваляться на диване. Его беспокоили заметно дружеские отношения Марка Мардона и Акселя, но придется разобраться с этим потом, когда у него появятся силы.  
  
Лен старался не чувствовать себя чрезмерно благодарным, когда Барри, как всегда широко улыбающийся, появился вечером в его квартире. Он проработал допоздна, и Лену уже было чуть лучше, не так плохо, как прошлой ночью, но Барри все равно сперва спросил о его самочувствии. Лен проигнорировал вопрос и уставился на чай, который Барри как раз заваривал.  
  
— Я в порядке. Спасибо за… — Лен неопределенно махнул рукой, зная, что его голос все еще слишком гнусавый, — прошлую ночь.  
  
— Не за что.  
  
— Кажется, последнее время ты часто видишь меня слабым или больным.  
  
Лен сжал кулак, разглядывая свои пальцы, но Барри перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся, продолжая макать чайный пакетик в чашку.  
  
— Поверь, еще будет уйма возможностей подлатать меня. Кроме того, ты первый начал за мной ухаживать, когда я без сил свалился на твой диван. Кстати, подвинься, я устал.  
  
Лен пошевелил ногами, чтобы освободить место.  
  
— Как работа?  
  
Он быстро перекинул ноги через колени Барри, когда тот сел, и устроился у подлокотника дивана так, чтобы кашлять не так сильно.  
  
— Работа как… работа. Место преступления — взлом, ничего необычного. Обработал улики.  _Не получил ни одной_  фотки члена, что можно считать успехом. Ни одного упоминания о флэш-порно или тотализаторе. В общем, день был отличный. — Барри рассмеялся. — Каково сидеть дома больным?  
  
— Я, вообще-то, выходил.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Угу. Встретился с Диллоном и Уолкером по поводу планов.  
  
— Планов? Не говори, что Уолкер тоже хочет вступить в Негодяи.  
  
Лен не хотел делиться с Барри лишними подробностями, на всякий пожарный. Потому что пацан идеи в любом случае не одобрил бы. Лучше попросить прощения (и благодарности, в самом деле), чем разрешения.  
  
— Пока не могу сказать точно, — уклончиво ответил Лен на вторую часть вопроса, проигнорировав часть, связанную с планами. — Парню досталось.  
  
— Ты питаешь слабость к Уолкеру? — промурлыкал Барри.  
  
Лен пожал плечами в ответ.  
  
— Не преувеличивай.  
  
— Ты хотя бы найдешь время отдохнуть до конца недели?  
  
— Я не умираю, Барри. Мне намного лучше, чем вчера. И мне нужно забрать кое-какие вещи… и принести кое-куда. Завтра вечером.  
  
— Это означает украсть?  
  
— Мне что, нужно покаяться?  
  
— Ты болеешь, — вздохнул Барри. — Могу я хотя бы поволноваться?  
  
— Нет. Это вещи из архива, следов не останется… это добыча данных в основном.  
  
Ну почти. Барри не стоит знать. Плюс к этому, Лен отвлекся. И это Барри было знать необязательно. На самом деле, ему нужно было отвлечься.  
  
Барри удивленно поднял брови.  
  
— Добыча данных? Откуда?  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом.  
  
Лен снова вздохнул, чувствуя напряжение.  
  
— Полагаю, я тебя не увижу?  
  
— Я могу попробовать выкроить время в пятницу, до того как случится то, что ты и Лиза приготовили на субботу. — Лен с намеком дернул бровью, глядя на Барри.  
  
— Ты знаешь об этом? — Барри рассмеялся с таким видом, будто это не должно было быть сюрпризом. — Но ладно, звучит неплохо. Только не выматывайся слишком сильно.  
  
— Я в порядке. — Лен откинулся на спину, его мысли потекли по направлению к планам, к их деталям, к вопросу о том, была ли это его самая лучшая или самая худшая работа. Подергав подол свитера, Лен замер, заранее недовольный тем, что собирался сказать, особенно когда Барри в лоб спросил:  
  
— Что такое?  
  
Лен поджал губы. Нет смысла делать вид, что его это не заботит.  
  
— Твоя работа… тебе она нравится?  
  
— Так вот почему ты спросил меня о работе? Ты никогда об этом не заговаривал, если только не хотел вытрясти из меня информацию.  
  
Лен почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. На самом деле Барри был неправ.  
  
— Просто любопытно, что ты будешь делать после того, как твоего отца освободят? Будешь продолжать карьеру криминалиста?  
  
Лицо Барри было слишком невозмутимым и спокойным.  
  
— Это твой способ выяснить, что я собираюсь делать, если из-за всего этого меня уволят?  
  
Лен не знал, как на это реагировать. Он стиснул зубы, мозг пытался продраться сквозь легкий туман от температуры, но, к счастью, Барри не заупрямился, а продолжил говорить. Может, быть больным не так уж и плохо, если учитывать все плюсы.  
  
— Ладно, я вообще-то… Я об этом тоже думал, — признался Барри. — И я думаю над тем, что хотел сделать уже долгое время. Это даже не запасной план, а… перспективный.  
  
— О?..  
  
Барри поерзал, придвигаясь ближе к Лену, и провел ладонью по его ногам.  
  
— Да. Или… я не знаю. Я еще не совсем понимаю, как это сделать, если это будет возможно… или появится такая необходимость.  
  
— И что это?  
  
— Я… я не хочу говорить, пока не буду знать наверняка, что бы ни случилось. Я знаю, что это выстрел наобум, но я даже не хотел упоминать об этом до праздников, и хочу выяснить для себя, я, правда, об этом задумываюсь или просто слушаю других. Я еще не говорил Джо и Айрис. Но вчера я отправил несколько писем, чтобы уточнить… Я дам тебе знать, когда что-нибудь будет известно.  
  
— Это что-то настолько серьезное?  
  
— Хэй, нет, не совсем. Это не похоже на резкую смену рода деятельности, на которую ты рассчитываешь. Это то, что поможет уменьшить «а что, если завтра все раскроется» волнение, но это не слишком хорошая причина, поэтому я должен сначала выяснить, действительно ли это то, чего я хочу.  
  
— Отлично. — Лен надеялся, что Барри не примет поспешных решений, учитывая то, что он сам держит в рукаве. — Но это значит, что ты не будешь ныть из-за того, что я не рассказал тебе о своих планах насчет Диллона, Уолкера и моего старика.  
  
— Не буду. И как я уже говорил, я тебе доверяю. Так и есть. Я имею в виду… наш уговор в силе. Никого не убивать, кроме случаев самообороны.  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Я в курсе. И намерен его придерживаться. А ты из-за Уолкера на меня злился.  
  
— Я волновался, и меня бесит быть в неведении. Но это нормально. И… — Барри рассмеялся. — Если бы я был по-настоящему зол, то прошлой ночью не пришел бы, чтобы позаботиться о тебе. Но это не помешало тебе вчера прислать фотку члена…  
  
— Это была фотка не члена, а…  
  
— Фотка дилдо, да. — Барри закатил глаза. — Но я немного злился. Я знаю, что мы договорились не рассказывать друг другу все наши секреты, но ты кое в чем просто-напросто соврал. Например, про свой день рождения.  
  
Лен пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой.  
  
— Ненавижу вечеринки, ненавижу стареть, ненавижу придавать всему этому огромное значение.  
  
— Почему ты просто не сказал?  
  
— Не захотел.  
  
К его чести, Барри фыркнул.  
  
— В другой раз мы можем это исправить?  
  
— Мне в другой раз тоже соврать про день рождения?  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
  
Лену пришлось сдаться.  
  
— Я буду честен в том, что действительно важно.  
  
Судя по внешнему виду, Барри хотелось возразить, но он лишь покачал головой.  
  
— Хорошо, если так… О! не покупай мне одежду. Это просто… — Барри сморщил нос.  
  
Ну конечно, у Барри был кое-какой список вещей для обсуждения.  
  
— Я хотел увидеть тебя в костюме как-нибудь.  
  
— К твоей удаче, у меня есть прекрасно скроенный костюм из триполимера…  
  
— Флэш-костюм не считается.  
  
— Не покупай мне одежду.  
  
— У меня есть деньги. Я хочу покупать тебе приятные безделушки, и сейчас, и потом.  
  
Казалось, Барри рассчитывал на такую реакцию.  
  
—… не покупай мне ничего, что я сам не могу себе позволить.  
  
— Я… попробую.  
  
Лен подумал о том, что ему придется выяснить заработок Барри.  
  
— Раз мы обсуждаем такие вещи, и речь зашла о подарках… Лиза сказала, что ты празднуешь Кванза, а не Рождество.  
  
Лен зажмурился.  
  
— Я собирался рассказать об этом.  
  
— Ты можешь… рассказать мне чуть больше?  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Обо всем, наверное. Вообще-то, я особо не люблю празднества, кроме, разве что, Рождества. После разговора с Лизой я загуглил… до сих пор пытаюсь представить тебя украшающим дом и носящим яркие цвета… я мало об этом знаю.  
  
Лен кивнул и сел прямее.  
  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, тот, кто празднует Кванза, не будет об этом распространяться.  
  
Барри поскреб затылок.  
  
— Да. Прости, это же… личное.  
  
Лен отмахнулся от его беспокойства.  
  
— Вовсе нет. Не с тобой. — Он улыбнулся Барри, но снова скривился и зашелся в приступе кашля.  
  
— Может, еще чаю?  
  
Лен отказался. В кружке оставалось еще половина, и несмотря на то, что травяная гадость («это просто ромашка, Лен, а не гадость») помогла его больному горлу, выпитые лекарства заработали в полную силу, и чай сделает только хуже.  
  
— Так это значит, что я смогу увидеть тебя в дашики? (цветастая африканская рубашка с длинными рукавами. — прим. пер.)  
  
Лен хрипло хмыкнул, насколько позволяло его горло.  
  
— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но, как правило, я не одеваюсь слишком празднично. Но если решишь облачиться в костюм одного из эльфов Санты или оленя, то я, может быть, передумаю.  
  
Это были совсем разные варианты — один уважающий культуру, а второй коммерческий, но Барри все равно расхохотался.  
  
— Ладно, ясно. Я, пожалуй, пас.  
  
— Я так и думал.  
  
Лен наклонился вперед, устав от расстояния между ним и другом концом дивана, и уселся прямо рядом с Барри, чтобы тот мог взять его за руку. Ему нужно было что-то делать, хотя бы просто возиться, пока они будут об этом говорить.  
  
— Я перерос празднование Рождества.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Угу. Я многого не помню о том времени, пока моя мать была рядом, о Рождестве в том числе. Но наверное, это было здорово. После того как она ушла и до того, как появилась Лиза... все было неплохо. Помню, я получил подарки, мой дед убедил меня, что они от Санты, а потом ел печенья.  
  
— Ха, звучит так, будто ты был почти нормальным ребенком.  
  
Лен криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Почти. Но отец ненавидел это время года, и прошло не так много времени, чтобы убедиться в этом. Каждый декабрь он был все пьянее и злее. Пока это длилось, даже мой дедушка не мог ничего сделать с тем, каким ужасным становился отец. — Его голос сорвался и понизился до шепота, Лен уставился на свои руки. — Я начал каждое Рождество просить Санту сделать отца счастливым. Каждый декабрь просил, чтобы Санта меня забрал.  
  
— Ох…  
  
— Я знал, что Санты не существует. Детям просто нужно за что-то держаться. Уверен, ты знаешь, как это бывает. Когда появилась Лиза, я подумал, что все может быть немного иначе… пытался сделать Рождество веселым для нее, когда она была маленькой… но потом дедушка умер… в декабре. Я больше не смог притворяться.  
  
Барри втянул носом воздух, но не сдвинулся с места, не попытался выразить сочувствие, и Лен был благодарен ему за это. Он не мог смотреть на Барри, но продолжал говорить:  
  
— Когда Лиза начала что-то понимать, с наступлением декабря она плакала, переживала за отца и за исчезнувшего дедушку. Ее мать появилась еще один раз, а потом пропала навсегда. Я ненавидел праздники. Когда отца посадили, я уже вырос и съехал, а Лиза провела год в приемной семье — я не мог за ней присматривать, меня уже заприметили, на меня был ордер на арест, система не позволяла мне приближаться к сестре — она не видела ничего, что бывает у обычных детей, кроме новых носков под елкой…  
  
Барри чуть крепче сжал его руку, и Лен отодвинул воспоминания о том, как Лиза пыталась казаться беззаботной и слишком взрослой, чтобы плакать, прикрывая боль и обиду угрюмой серьезностью.  
  
—…Я сказал ей, что Рождество — глупый праздник. Что нам не нужны никакие подарки, мы можем просто взять, что нам нужно. Но потом мы стали старше, снова воссоединились… С каждым годом мне становилось все тяжелее. И так весь месяц. Я не позволял ей ничего делать ни на мой день рождения, ни на Рождество. Из-за этого мы были как кошка с собакой.  
  
Барри большим пальцем погладил тыльную сторону его ладони, Лен наклонился ближе к Барри. Он был теплым, это было приятно.  
  
— А потом… ты начал праздновать Кванза?  
  
Лен кивнул. Говорить об этом было немного труднее, чем он ожидал. Это не было похоже на речь для своих подельников или еще какую-нибудь историю, чтобы держать людей на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Все было совсем иначе.  
  
— Однажды в декабре я напился и... — Он поджал губы. — Это было ужасно. Я… — Лен не хотел признаваться, что был похож на своего отца, такого, каким тот был тридцать один день в году. — Знал, что нужно что-то менять. Я целый месяц думал, как это исправить. Нужно было что-то такое, чего я мог бы ждать с нетерпением.  
  
— И это был праздник?  
  
— Это не… — Лен качнул головой. — Не совсем так. Все началось не с этого. Сначала я попытался просто уезжать из страны каждый год. Оказывается, тропики в декабре я не люблю еще больше, чем в любое другое время года. Я пробовал планировать дела. Не помогало. В какой-то год я целый месяц убил на то, чтобы найти, за что зацепиться, и в итоге пришел в сообщество празднующих Кванзу.  
  
Вспомнив об этом, Лен улыбнулся — яркие огни, улыбающиеся люди, семьи, но никакого рождественского декора вокруг. Он тогда не знал, как на это реагировать, потому что не был большим любителем праздников, скопления людей или вечеринок, но… он чувствовал себя счастливым.  
  
— Я понятия не имел, что вообще там делаю, правда. Но уходить не хотел. Я почувствовал… — Лен задумался, подбирая нужные слова. — благодушие. Несколько пожилых женщин… они напомнили мне мою мать, те детали, что я запомнил. В тот вечер я ушел с несколькими книгами в руках — о Кванза, об истории праздника и его самобытности. Мне было хорошо, намного легче. Хотя бы один декабрь в моей жизни не был испорчен.  
  
Он взглянул на Барри, но тут же отвернулся, потому что в глазах пацана что-то блеснуло.  
  
— Это не похоже на Рождество. Думаю, что благодаря твоим исследованиям, ты уже в курсе. Это светский праздник, основанный на медитации. Семь дней, семь ценностей. Некоторые я поддерживаю — единство, самоопределение, ответственность и еще несколько, например, коллективная работа.  
  
— Коллективная работа? — Барри наконец врубился и тихонько рассмеялся. — Лен, ты  _вор_.  
  
— И мы с Негодяями работаем вместе наравне, Барри. Мы делим добычу.  
  
Барри только громче засмеялся.  
  
— Блин, только ты мог представить  _преступление_ как коллективную работу! Прости, прости, продолжай.  
  
Лен с усмешкой посмотрел на него, но он был немного удивлен такой веселой реакцией Барри.  
  
— Я посчитал, что этот праздник соответствует моим ценностям, чем любой какой-либо христианский распространенный праздник.  
  
— Да, я понимаю. И я за тебя рад. За то, что у тебя есть нечто, что сделает твой декабрь… лучше. Даже если ты и не носишь яркие цвета.  
  
— Я наряжаюсь… немного.  
  
— Ты?!  
  
— Немного! После того как я сказал Лизе, что собираюсь праздновать в грядущем году… ты знаешь, как она любит шоппинг. Она хотела убедиться, что у меня есть все, что может понадобиться.  
  
Лен улыбнулся, вспоминая то время. Конечно, Лиза перестаралась. Но среди ее покупок было несколько вещей, которые ему особенно нравились и он продолжал их носить.  
  
— И она празднует с тобой?  
  
— Мы семья. Она делает больше всяких рождественских штук, чем я, упаковывает подарки для друзей, наряжается в те годы, когда у нее есть настроение. Она не называет это Рождеством… что-то вроде «дня зимнего солнцестояния». Но Лиза приходит и отмечает со мной некоторые дни Кванзы.  
  
— Я и не знал… — Барри улыбнулся. — Все это… мне кажется, что я много узнал о тебе.  
  
Лен позволил себе улыбнуться, но лишь немного. Он был без сил, но это ощущалось… хорошо.  
  
Барри на мгновение замешкался, а затем спросил:  
  
— Не возражаешь, если я спрошу… что случилось с твоей матерью?  
  
Лен кивнул и отпил немного отвратительной ромашки из кружки.  
  
— Я думал, что ты поинтересуешься. К сожалению, я не знаю.  
  
Брови Барри взлетели вверх.  
  
— Я был слишком мал, чтобы понять, что происходит, когда она ушла, но позже я узнал, собрав пазл из того, что говорили мой отец и дед. Она устала от пьющего отца, который стал совершенно ни на что не годным, когда его поперли из полиции. Она выходила замуж за полицейского, а теперь жила с преступником. Но у старика были связи, и когда она попыталась уйти от него, я полагаю, что он злился, играл с системой, тем самым превращая ее в злодея. Он не собирался отдавать кому-то то, что принадлежало… ему.  
  
Нет, Льюис не отказался бы так просто от своего успешного «Плана А».  
  
— Так он получил опеку?  
  
—  _Единоличную_ опеку. Я не знаю всех деталей того, как он ее опорочил, но систему легко обмануть фальсификациями, как мы все прекрасно знаем. Из этого я понял, что старик разрушил ее жизнь, и в конце концов, она смирилась с потерей.  
  
— Ты не видел ее с тех пор?  
  
— Лиза искала ее несколько лет спустя, обеих наших мам, но обнаружила, что моя покинула страну, когда мне было пять. Вышла замуж. Снова переехала. И Лиза потеряла след. Я не слышал от нее ничего с детства. И не хочу.  
  
Барри выглядел столь пораженным, что Лен мог только представлять причины. Вот он, которого оставила мать, независимо от настоящих причин, которые Лен знать не хотел. Но мать Барри умерла, и пацан отдал бы все, чтобы провести больше времени с ней, чтобы узнать ее получше. В их положении не было особой разницы.  
  
— Не думай слишком много, Барри. Я ее не осуждаю, не ненавижу, но это давняя история.  
  
— Да… — Барри наклонился и обнял Лена, неспешно, но крепко. — Спасибо, — сказал он прямо ему в шею. — Что поделился со мной.  
  
Лен кивнул и позволил себе расслабиться в теплых объятиях Барри.  
  
— Насколько я помню, мы пообещали быть честными друг с другом.  
  
— Да.  


***

  
  
Барри потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы переварить все, что рассказал ему Лен. О матери, о Рождестве и Кванза, о том, что Лиза жила в приемной семье. Они несколько минут просидели в уютной тишине, расслабляясь. Лен отпил чай, который ему сделал Барри, а потом вдруг нахмурился.  
  
— Ненавижу болеть. Единственный плюс в том, что я хотя бы мог терпеть вкус этой травяной хрени.  
  
— Скажу честно, ты ужасный пациент. И это не хрень. Думал тебе понравится… выпечка и вкусная еда? Но не чай?  
  
— Не чай.  
  
Барри разрывался между вздохом и смехом, и Лен лишь покачал головой.  
  
— В твоем списке дел на сегодня есть еще что-нибудь для обсуждения? Покупка одежды, дни рождения, Уолкер…  
  
— Я думаю, что между нами все хорошо. Как бы… я знаю, что у нас еще есть что раскладывать по полочкам, но я не собираюсь лезть в бутылку. Я и после дня Благодарения не собирался этого делать. Нам просто нужно время. И даже если мне это не очень нравится, но мы договорились забыть старые обиды между Флэшем и Негодяями, иначе это усложнится еще больше. Поэтому будем просто придерживаться нашей договоренности, убедимся, что остальные Негодяи не знают мою личность, и все будет хорошо.  
  
Лен кивнул и вдохнул через рот, потому что его нос был слишком забит для подобной эстетики.  
  
— Если бы только кашель, чихание и нытье были бы сексуальным.  
  
Барри вздохнул и откинулся на подушки, думая обо всех вещах, которые они могли бы сделать, пока находились все еще на одном и том же месте.  
  
— Если бы ты был бы хотя бы наполовину здоров для секс-марафона, который мы заслужили…  
  
Лен застонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Зачем ты это говоришь…  
  
— Что, мне подразнить тебя нельзя? Да и кроме того, еще до болезни у тебя было достаточно времени подрочить.  
  
— Кроме вчерашнего утра? Я не делал этого со времени вечеринки Айрис.  
  
— Чт… ты серьезно?! Это было шесть дней назад!  
  
— Я был или слишком занят, или слишком болен. Лихорадка ничего хорошего с моим либидо не сделала, особенно когда снова началась перед твоим приходом. — Лен бегло взглянул на Барри, и его тон стал дразнящим. — Но знаешь, шесть дней это не конец света.  
  
Барри покраснел.  
  
— Боже… эм-м-м…  
  
— Ты хочешь рассказать мне что-то впечатляющее, не так ли?  
  
— Мое либидо зашкаливает. Прямо сейчас. С того момент как я получил скорость. Шесть дней для меня как… месяц? Примерно.  
  
—  _Серьезно_? — Лен постарался промурлыкать, но его голос был слишком гнусавым, и он закашлялся, разрушая эффект. — Черт. — Он снова кашлянул и вздохнул, разваливаясь на подушках. — Как часто ты…— Он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, от которого Барри покраснел еще сильнее. Трудно быть честным.  
  
— Обычно дважды в день. Утром и вечером. Иногда до обеда, если я, ну, долго сдерживаюсь.  
  
— Хм. Увлекательно. Мне одного раза в день более чем достаточно. Неудивительно, что ты жалуешься на ноющие яйца.  
  
— Я… э-э-э-… да. Давай будем считать, что в некоторых смущающих вещах, которые я произношу, виновато мое либидо, л-ладно?  
  
— Например, в том, что ты использовал слово заворажи…  
  
— Да… боже, мы можем не касаться того разговора?  
  
Лен фыркнул, и Барри почувствовал, что улыбается. Видеть Лена расслабившимся и улыбающимся снова, даже если виной этому было поддразнивание, казалось ему реальным достижением. С того момента как Лен заболел, он был напряженным и раздражительным.  
  
— Слушай… я знаю, ты болеешь, поэтому нам не стоит делать слишком много, но… я хочу сказать, что оргазм — отличное противоотечное средство.  
  
Произнеся это, Барри весь съежился. Противоотечное, серьезно? Он именно это и хотел сказать? Почему он такой, черт.  
  
Лен прищурился.  
  
— Ты играешь в доктора… или  _играешь в доктора_?  
  
Барри застонал.  
  
— Ла-а-адно, мне стоит поработать над моими навыками соблазнения…  
  
— Так это была попытка соблазнения? И ты мои реплики называл ужасными.  
  
— Твои реплики и правда  _ужасны_.  
  
— Но это ты пытался играть в доктора? Или просто хочешь сказать, что могу сейчас подрочить на диване?  
  
Барри сморщил нос. Диван Лена заслуживал лучшей участи.  
  
— Я хотел предложить… эм… помощь? Моим ртом. — Ртом, который он точно забыл, как правильно использовать, потому что как это предложение вообще могло из него вырваться? — В смысле… я мог бы сделать тебе минет. — И это тоже не прозвучало соблазнительно. Да ладно, это было лучше чем…  
  
—  _Блядь_. Ты серьезно, Барри?  
  
Ох. Видимо, он все же был достаточно соблазнительным, если тон голоса Лена считать показателем.  
  
— Да. — Барри поерзал, отбросив смущение, чтобы полностью погрузиться в игру, а его сердце забилось немного быстрее. Это происходило на самом деле. Он приблизился к Лену и, сделав голос чуть ниже, произнес:  
  
— А почему нет? Мы вместе, ты болеешь… что я за бойфренд, если не помогу?  
  
Он наслаждался жарким взглядом Лена, надеясь, что это не просто лихорадка, и поцеловал Лена в линию челюсти, затем опустился ниже к шее, Лен подвинулся, облегчая ему доступ, и руками обнял Барри за талию.  
  
— Будет просто замечательно, если ты поможешь мне.  
  
Наверное, эти его попытки, приближенные к «флирту», могли бы войти в историю как одни из самых худших, и Барри даже не мог посмеяться над Леном, потому начал это сам. Он оставил попытки и вместо этого прижался губами к шее Лена, втягивая в рот разгоряченную кожу, и пошевелил руками под его рубашкой.  
  
— У тебя жар, тебе нужно больше тайленола, — выпалил Барри.  
  
_Че-е-е-рт!_  
  
— Очень сексуально, доктор Барри, спасибо. — Голос Лена звучал немного хрипло, но в хорошем смысле. Барри попытался сделать вид, что это не сводило его с ума.  
  
— Я имею в виду после.  
  
— Выполню все предписания врача.  
  
Барри разочарованно застонал.  
  
— Ты можешь прекратить докторские штучки в любую минуту.  
  
— Так что ты имел в виду под оказанием помощи пациенту?  
  
Сдавшись, Барри засмеялся. Он наполовину забрался к Лену на колени и устроил голову у него на груди, не переставая тихонько хихикать.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты делаешь это.  
  
— М-м. Я могу быть очень убедительным в своей роли.  
  
— Мы не будем играть в ролевые игры, пока я впервые делаю тебе минет.  
  
— Уверен, что мы не можем устроить секс-марафон, о котором ты говорил?  
  
Барри почувствовал нечто похожее на головокружение, лишающее его уверенности, и поцеловал Лена в кончик носа.  
  
— Только не когда ты будешь чихать каждые две минуты. Просто наслаждайся минетом. Как ты говоришь, предписанием врача.  
  
Лен опять рассмеялся и откинул голову назад, поэтому вряд ли заметил, как Барри, ухмыльнувшись, ускорился и переместил их обоих в спальню.  
  
Лен был где-то на середине смешка, когда они приземлились на кровать.  
  
— Ладно, это весьма удобно.  
  
— Я не специалист в пошлых разговорчиках и неловких ролевых играх.  
  
— Так мы продолжим играть в доктора? — с долей изумления спросил Лен, его щеки слегка покраснели, а сам он оперся на локти. Барри оседлал его, прижимая к матрасу.  
  
— Да. — Он качнулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать Лена и прервать все колкости и насмешки, которые тот собирался произнести.  
  
На вкус Лен был как сироп от кашля и ромашка, понял Барри, скользнув языком ему в рот, но все равно, поцелуй стоил того. Он впечатался Лену в губы, наслаждаясь их теплыми движениями, потерявшись в этих ощущениях. Барри не сдержался и резко двинул бедрами, сгорая от желания получить больше трения, но затем вспомнил, что Лен простыл и нуждался в воздухе, поэтому скользнул губами к его уху, прищурился, делая вид, что он более уверен в себе, чем был на самом деле.  
  
— Я могу ускоренно тебя раздеть до нижнего белья, если ты заинтересован.  
  
— Ммм, мне любопытно узнать, что это за чувство…  
  
Барри ускорился и разделся первым, а потом вволю насладился процессом раздевания Лена — скользил пальцами по его коже, слегка щекоча, но Лен был настолько красив, что Барри стало больно — коллекция шрамов и татуировок, его мягкое и одновременно мускулистое тело.  
  
Но затем он вернулся к нормальной скорости, позволив себе снова оседлать бедра Лена, и вжался в его белье, натянувшееся палаткой, поймал его губы в поцелуй — они оба тут же ахнули. Лен запустил пальцы в волосы Барри, прижимая его к себе, их тела касались друг друга почти в каждой точке. Барри почувствовал, как его эрекция скользит вдоль члена Лена и простонал сквозь поцелуй.  
  
— Боже, я так давно этого хотел…  
  
— Это не из-за меня так долго…  
  
— Да, но насколько я помню…  
  
— Ты первый начал.  
  
Барри потеряно застонал. Сейчас это было неважно. Он был слишком отвлечен и погружен в Лена, в ощущения его теплых рук на нем, на спине, и мнущих его задницу. Но они перешли границы, и Барри с усилием разорвал поцелуй, спустился к шее Лена и к его груди, скользя рукой вниз, к его члену — боже, каким же он был твердым, — поглаживая прямо через белье, пока Лен вздрагивал, постанывая, и приподнимал бедра ему навстречу.  
  
— Я… едва держусь, — пробормотал он, одной рукой поглаживая талию Барри, а потом сжал его бедро.  
  
— Я не буду тянуть, не волнуйся. — Барри выделил обещание движением вдоль тела Лена и сполз вниз к его ногам. Лен гулко хныкнул, и звук был отдаленно похож на стон, поерзал на месте и раздвинул ноги так, чтобы Барри было удобнее сидеть между ними. После этого у Барри осталась лишь одна преграда — боксеры Лена.  
  
— Могу я?..  
  
Он взглянул на Лена и увидел, что тот выглядит нетерпеливым и нервным. Лен протянул руку, чтобы погладить Барри по нижней губе, и Барри мог разглядеть, как расширились его зрачки.  
  
— Пожалуйста. — Голос Лена все еще звучал уверенно, и от этого показного спокойствия волна возбуждения устремилась прямо к члену Барри. Он застонал и втянул в рот большой палец Лена, посасывая его, и снова встретился с Леном взглядом, но этого быстро стало слишком много, и Барри выпустил палец, чтобы наконец стащить с Лена нижнее белье.  
  
Его рот мгновенно начал наполняться слюной — Барри не мог ни подтвердить это, ни опровергнуть, если бы его спросили.  
  
Но он не дразнил Лена. Ну, разве что чуть-чуть. Наклонившись, он легко поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра Лена, лаская кожу языком и осторожно касаясь губами, но не будучи слишком уж жестоким, он сжал ствол пальцами, не прерывая поцелуев. Член показался ему немного пугающим в плане размера — Барри не был уверен, что он поместится в его рот. Но ему не терпелось проверить.  
  
И боже, член в его руке был таким  _горячим_. Во всех смыслах. Прекрасным. Барри разглядывал его, чувствуя приятную тяжесть в ладони, слушал тяжелое дыхание Лена, реагирующего на каждую заминку и каждый звук, ритмично сжимал, проверяя… он наслаждался этим слишком сильно.  
  
На самом деле Барри собирался сделать это без всякой спешки и нервозности. Ладно, если честно, он немного нервничал. У него было плохо с практикой, и член был слишком большим, и минет из-за всего этого должен был быть немного небрежным, слишком быстрым и просто…  
  
Он взял Член в рот. Это был единственный способ прекратить затянувшийся внутренний монолог.  
  
И ох... он не пожалел об этом. Сдавленный стон сверху, сжатые кулаки Лена, сгребшие простыню, когда Барри наконец погрузил член в рот… Это было божественно. А также красноречиво говорило, насколько Лен чувствительный.  
  
Он обещал не дразнить, но трудно было отказать себе в удовольствии попробовать посмотреть, что нравится Лену, как лучше двигать языком, нравятся ли ему осторожные прикосновения зубами. Но это не продлилось долго, потому что Лен слабым голосом позвал его:  
  
— Давай, Барри… не будь… ах… таким жестоким.  
  
И Барри сжалился над ним.  
  
И… ему нужно было пожалеть и себя, потому что у него самого уже ныл член от желания кончить, так что следовало поспешить с этим. Поэтому он быстро нашел нужный ритм, погружая член в рот, растягивая губы вокруг него, помогая себе рукой и быстро поглаживая ту часть ствола, которую не смог взять в рот. Барри попытался (неудачно попытался) не думать слишком много о том, как этот член будет… ощущаться глубоко внутри. Его собственный стояк был настолько мучительным, что Барри начинал сходить с ума, и ментальные образы были вовсе не нужны.  
  
Как только Барри научился все делать именно так, как нужно, Лену явно стало труднее себя сдерживать — он комкал простыни, старался не двигать подрагивающими бедрами, и Барри чуть не ухмыльнулся. Он взял Лена за руку и направил его ладонь себе на голову, давая разрешение, Лен застонал и вплел пальцы в волосы Барри, мягко надавливая на затылок. Барри тоже простонал и подался вперед, упиваясь тем, что именно он заставлял Лена терять терпение, о чем говорили пальцы, перебирающие волосы Барри.  
  
Пальцы вцепились крепче, когда Барри заглотил больше, и головка члена уперлась ему в глотку, и от ощущения того, как судорожно сжалась гортань, Барри закатил глаза. Он утробно застонал вокруг члена и вдруг неконтролируемо завибрировал. Лен выругался и отодвинулся назад, но Барри продолжал вибрировать, наполовину потерявшись в ощущениях, умирая от желания кончить самому.  
  
Лен продолжал беззвучно ругаться, другой рукой тоже хватая Барри за волосы, из-за вибрации понадобилось совсем немного времени, прежде чем Лен глубоко и отчаянно застонал:  
  
— Ебать, я сейчас…  _блядь_ ,  _Барри_ , я сейчас кончу, я…  
  
Барри застонал, наслаждаясь оргазмом Лена, его собственный член пульсировал между ног, Барри продолжал сглатывать, стараясь не упустить ни капли, чтобы не привести себя в еще больший беспорядок, чуть смущаясь тонкой струйке слюны, скользнувшей из уголка его губ (вибрация оказалась тем еще грязным делом), а потом отстранился, продолжая поглаживать Лена, который все еще мелко дрожал, отходя от пережитого оргазма.  
  
Он вытер подбородок, улыбнулся и уселся на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть наслаждение на лице довольного Лена.  
  
— Тебе хорошо?  
  
— Лучше чем хорошо. Вибрация…  
  
— Я первый раз в жизни это попробовал. Это круто?  
  
— Нереально.  
  
Барри неразборчиво мурлыкнул и забрался на диван к Лену, который, собравшись силами, повернулся набок.  
  
— Ты позволишь ответить тебе взаимностью?  
  
— Побереги свое горло и микробы. Просто… эм… — Барри поверить не мог, что он до сих пор краснеет. Серьезно?  _Правда?_ — Давай рукой.  
  
Лен хмыкнул, а его пальцы пробежали по бедру Барри ниже, после чего он наклонился ближе.  
  
— Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я снова поласкал тебя пальцами?  
  
От этой фразы мозги Барри закоротило.  
  
— Блядь, Лен, не думаю, что я долго…  
  
Лен фыркнул и поцеловал его в шею, опустил руку, обхватывая его член, и Барри мелко задрожал.  
  
— Белье?  
  
— Д-да… — Барри судорожно стянул трусы, забив на внезапно появившуюся стеснительность. — Лен.  
  
Рука обхватила его член, и Барри вцепился в Лена, задыхаясь и покачивая бедрами, вбиваясь в его кулак.  
  
— Скажи как тебе нравится, — прошептал ему на ухо Лен, и все тело Барри окатило волной жара.  
  
— Вот так… вот так хорошо… чуть быстрее… да… — Барри сглотнул, снова начиная вибрировать. — Блядь!  
  
Рука Лена была гладкой и уверенной, и Барри ритмично вколачивался в его хватку, разрываясь между желанием застонать и захныкать, Лен сжал член сильнее, дергая запястьем, и творил такие вещи, которые рука Барри никогда бы не смогла сделать. В пальцах Лена была какая-то магия. Только одна мысль об этих пальцах, о том, где они еще могут быть и что сделать, и то, как исступленно Лен оставлял засосы на шее, зная, как именно подтолкнуть Барри к грани…  
  
Барри громко застонал с придыханием, выгибаясь и вибрируя всем телом от давления, и кончил Лену в руку.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, яркая широкая улыбка Лена едва его не ослепила. Это было самое прекрасное, что Барри когда-либо видел.  
  
— Тебе хорошо?  
  
— Я даже знать не хочу, где ты научился делать такие вещи.  
  
Лен хмыкнул и поднял с пола футболку, чтобы вытереть руку, а потом снова улегся на спину, положив руку так, чтобы Барри мог устроиться рядом. Барри был немного испачкан, но ему в тот момент было все равно, потому что он собирался устроиться поудобнее и пообниматься. Последний раз, когда они делали что-то подобное, у них не было шанса насладиться объятиями друг друга после, и теперь он хотел наверстать упущенное.  
  
Через несколько минут Лен тихо захрапел — его нос все еще был забит, — а Барри прибрался, достал лекарства, чтобы Лен выпил их утром, а потом снова забрался в постель. Улыбнувшись в темноту, он прошептал «я люблю тебя», мечтая, чтобы Лен проснулся и услышал его, чтобы у него самого появилось достаточно смелости, чтобы произнести эту фразу тогда, когда Лен его слышит. Затем Барри перевернулся на живот и заснул.  


***

  
  
Барри был на седьмом небе от счастья в четверг утром и днем, после того как проснулся в постели Лена (тот еще спал, когда Барри улизнул на работу). Прогресс — со всеми минетами и разговорами вечер был просто отличный, творящий чудеса с его мужским эго. К тому же Барри получил положительный отклик на свой запрос по электронной почте, который он разослал, намного более положительный, чем он ожидал. Так что у Барри действительно может появиться план шагнуть за пределы полиции, если он этого захочет.  
  
Он собирался чуть позже рассказать об этом Лену, осознав, что его собственный восторг говорит о том, что он действительно хочет воспользоваться этой возможностью, хотя ему нужно было сесть и подумать насчет материально-технического обеспечения. Но в четверг вечером Барри с Леном не встретился, потому что с опозданием вспомнил, что Лен собирался по делам.  
  
Однако, Барри столкнулся с Трикстером, ворвавшегося в деловую часть города с пачкой бомб, фокусов и других гаджетов, и от всего этого у Барри голова шла кругом. Поначалу Барри подумал, что тот действует в одиночку, хотя, все эти игрушки, которые Трикстер вряд ли мог достать самостоятельно и группа заложников, о которой говорили в новостях, заставили Барри тут же ринуться в бой.  
  
Но стоило ему подобраться как можно ближе к Уолкеру, то появился никто иной как Марк гребаный Мардон, и Барри взбесился. Он обнаружил Мардона, только когда в него самого шарахнуло молнией из ниоткуда, а Уолкер материализовался рядом.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не выбрать кого-то из своей весовой категории, а, Флэш? — Голос Мардона Барри опознал безошибочно, но голова все еще кружилась и он все еще не мог видеть. Он выругался и сплюнул кровь, благодаря бога — хотя, скорее Циско — за то, что прочная подкладка костюма приняла на себя весь удар.  
  
— Если ты так сделаешь, я последую твоему примеру! — проорал он в ответ. И где, черт возьми… Барри ловко увернулся от еще одного взрыва и задрал голову вверх.  
  
— _Ты умеешь ЛЕТАТЬ?!_  
  
Мардон рассмеялся, зависнув в переулке между двумя зданиями, а воздух будто закручивался под его ногами вихрем.  
  
— Поймай меня если сможешь, Флэш!  
  
— Чт…  _дерьмо_!  
  
— Ты сказал, что он может  _летать_?! — завизжала ему в ухо Кейтлин. Барри огляделся в поисках Уолкера, но его нигде не было видно. Затем он отвлекся от Погодного волшебника, слушая дискуссии друзей о способностях Мардона, слушал голос Айрис, которая появилась в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс для того, чтобы тоже его координировать вместе с Джо и Эдди, и голоса других полицейских из участка.  
  
Следующий час Барри провел в погоне за Мардоном и стычками с ним, уворачиваясь от кусков льда и молний, потея и все больше злясь. В процессе он получал сообщения от полиции о ее работе по обезвреживанию бомб Акселя, которая прошла почти без сучка и задоринки, за исключением того, что один полицейский получил ожог от взрыва — Барри тут же кинулся к нему, отнес его в больницу, а потом снова рванул на охоту за Мардоном. С другой стороны, многие действия Трикстера разворачивались рядом с участком, в котором работал Барри, поэтому кавалерия прибыла быстро, загнала Трикстера и минимизировала ущерб еще до того, как безумие развернулось на полную. Обходные пути увели Барри далеко от Мардона, и в итоге он не нашел ни единого его следа, когда вернулся в тот же переулок, где Погодный волшебник парил между зданиями.  
  
А потом вдруг все стихло. Видимо, Уолкер выпустил серию видео для полиции, которые привели их к заложникам всего через час, что было отлично, даже если самого Трикстера они так и не поймали. Между тем Барри наконец-то замедлился, скрежеща зубами от злости.  
  
— Ничего, ребята? — спросил он уже в пятый раз.  
  
— Никаких признаков Трикстера или Мардона, чувак. Никаких сообщений о взломах, никаких бомб, видео, ничего.  
  
— Ясно. Я возвращаюсь.  
  
Он забежал домой перед тем, как вернуться в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, чтобы попробовать увидеть Лена, но того не было дома. Барри не удивился, но почему-то расстроился и рванул в лабораторию. Это был Уолкер, и Барри был на сто процентов уверен, что это появление было частью плана Лена. Добавление Мардона в эту и без того адскую смесь его не порадовало, особенно потому что там были настоящие заложники и серьезные ставки, и никакой очевидной выгоды и причин. Никаких сигналов тревоги в городе, никаких требований или целей, никаких реальных оснований, если только…  
  
Барри на всех парах влетел в кортекс.  
  
— Отвлекающий маневр.  
  
— Что? — Циско уставился на него, а Айрис придерживала бумаги, которые при появлении Барри взметнулись в воздух.  
  
— Лен… Уолкер… это был отвлекающий маневр. Так и должно быть. Никакой конкретной цели. Это была просто диверсия, чтобы отвлечь меня. Или полицию. Ты можешь отследить пушку Лена? Это точно скажет, где сейчас Негодяи.  
  
Кейтлин моргнула и удивленно посмотрела на Барри.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы… сталкерили твоего парня?  
  
— Это не… слушай, это дела Флэша и Негодяев. Он это знает, я уверен в этом. И я хочу знать, какого хера он себе думает, отправляя Уолкера раскидывать бомбы по всему деловому центру просто ради веселья.  
  
Повисло молчание, а потом Циско подошел к компьютерной панели и начал печатать.  
  
— Пушка выключена. Он не использовал ее последние двадцать четыре часа по данным спутника, фиксирующего температурный след. Что бы он ни задумал, свое оружие он еще не использовал.  
  
Добыча данных, точно. Но это означало лишь то, что Лену не нужна пушка, чтобы пойти куда-то и получить то, что ему нужно.  
  
— Барр… — начала было Айрис, но Барри прервал ее, качнув головой.  
  
— Все хорошо, Айрис. Разве что Лиза сказала тебе, что он…  
  
— Не думаю, что она вообще что-то об этом знает.  
  
Конечно.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Он тебе ничего не говорил? — Айрис выглядела подозрительной, и Барри потер пальцем переносицу.  
  
— Нет. Да. В какой-то степени. Не об этом. Я думал, что это его дела и он все равно будет на виду. Не знаю, почему он решил организовать такой опасный маневр, чтобы отвлечь мое внимание, особенно если он не использовал пушку.  
  
— Может, дело не в тебе, — предложил Циско, усаживаясь в свое кресло на колесиках. — Может, Аксель сам все это устроил. Или это часть сложной системы, которая включает в себя три фазы…  
  
— Черт. Ты прав.  
  
— Я? Я собирался рассказать целую теорию заговора, но тебе стоит проверить это…  
  
— Все это было устроено  _не для меня_. А для полиции.


	30. Самые продуманные планы

Лен проснулся в пятницу, ближе к обеду, в одном из своих убежищ с дюжиной сообщений от Барри. Лен отложил их на потом пока был на работе и не проверял свой основной номер до того как свалился в постель, предварительно заглотив найквил. Он чувствовал себя почти здоровым, но пробуждения от назойливых звуков телефона было вполне достаточно, чтобы напомнить ему, что да, Барри был умным и да, он точно понял, где Лен был прошлой ночью.  
  
Он нажал «прослушать» на первое сообщение в голосовой почте.  
  
— Где ты? Два часа ночи, я устал носиться по городу и тебя искать. Слушай, я знаю что ты как-то связан с Акселем и Мардоном и тем, что они устроили. Мне просто нужно с тобой поговорить об этом. Позвони мне.  
  
Это было не так уж и плохо. Лен прослушал второе сообщение.  
  
— Уже три часа ночи, от тебя ни слова. Сколько времени обычно занимает твоя… работа? Слушай, я знаю, что Аксель и Погодный Волшебник отвлекали копов, я только не знаю, почему. Так что если тынеприходишь домой, потому что думаешь, что я злюсь, то… просто позвони.  
  
Лен удалил сообщение и открыл следующее.  
  
— ТЫ ВЗЛОМАЛ МОЙ РАБОЧИЙ КОМПЬЮТЕР?! ТЫ ЧТО СОШЕЛ С… — Лен отодвинул телефон подальше от уха. Вот дерьмо. — Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ С ЧЕГО НАЧАТЬ… ПОЧЕМУ?! Тебе помог Хартли Рэтэуэй? Какого черта ты… Ладно, я повешу трубку до того как окончательно озверею. Я на крыше полицейского департамента, поэтому я могу орать во весь голос, но ты по-прежнему не берешь трубку, и я не знаю, злиться мне или беспокоиться.  
  
Дерьмо. Лен сомневался, хочется ли ему слушать следующее сообщение. Барри не должен был узнать, что Лен хакнул компьютер в его лаборатории или то, что в этом принимал участие Хартли. Ему нужно было выяснить, как Барри смог докопаться до истины. Все это, по понятным причинам, было не по душе Лену.  
  
План был простым. Аксель — Марк не должен был работать с ним, но это отдельная история, — устраивает масштабную диверсию в деловом квартале, на которую будут брошены все силы департамента полиции. В это время Лен и Хартли маскируются и проникают в лабораторию Барри (которая оказалось огромной и жуткой, но слава богу пустой, и какого черта ему вообще нужна такая странная лаборатория?). Оттуда Хартли извлекает информацию, необходимую Лену, и взламывает систему безопасности, чтобы стереть следы их пребывания, а сам Лен крадет полицейский значок другого копа и пробирается в хранилище, чтобы сделать последнее из запланированного. Они провернули все ровно за час, и Лен понятия не имел, откуда Барри узнал об их визите в лабораторию.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Лен воспроизвел последнее сообщение.  
  
— Ладно. Последнее сообщение было лишним. Мне нужно знать, какого черта ты делал в моей лаборатории, потому что я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что это был именно ты. Но я перестану тебе теперь звонить и, наверное, просто напишу и не буду больше оставлять тебе миллион голосовых сообщений. Но если я не услышу тебя сегодня вечером, я всерьез забеспокоюсь и свяжусь с Лизой и… Если ты жив, по крайней мере, то дай мне знать, напиши.  
  
От неприкрытого напряжения в голосе Барри у Лена возникло подозрение, что этой ночью он был действительно самым отвратительным бойфрендом. В его защиту можно было сказать, что в целом он был новичком в такого рода вещах, как отношения — они не были тем, чего он придерживался когда-либо, по крайней мере, не были такими долгими и так наполненными чувствами…  
  
Лен поднялся с поеденного молью матраса, плеснул себе в лицо водой, хлебнул виски (в убежищах как правило было полно алкоголя, но не было лекарств от простуды) и напечатал:  
  
 _Я жив._  
  
 _Ты будешь дома сегодня вечером?_ — Когда Барри ответил, Лен даже удивился.  
  
 _Сомневаюсь. Единственная причина, по которой я могу быть дома — эта дурацкая вечеринка, которую ты и Лиза спланировали, потому что я не хочу, чтобы она знала, что я в курсе._  
  
До Лена не сразу дошло, что он написал.  
  
 _Не говори ей, что я это сказал._  
  
Ему нужен был кофе.  
  
 _Ты сейчас серьезно?_  
  
Лен вздохнул и напечатал:  
  
 _Не стоит переписываться об этом._  
  
 _То есть ты ответишь, если я позвоню?_  
  
 _Я не взял телефон с собой прошлой ночью. Не хотел чтобы ты волновался._  
  
 _…так ты ответишь на звонок?_  
  
Да, Барри был по-прежнему зол. Лен попытался подавить рефлекторное возбуждение — с этим уже нужно было что-то делать, его инстинкты говорили, что отвечать не нужно, потому что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
  
 _Хорошо._  
  
Он уставился на кнопку «отправить», думая, не звучало ли это дерзко, но потом понял, что ему на это плевать. Барри позвонил ему через десять секунд.  
  
— Окей, новое правило: когда ты приходишь домой с работы, то пишешь мне, чтобы я был уверен, что ты не мертв, и тебя не похитили.  
  
— Это случилось один раз, и все было в порядке, — отрезал Лен. Еще не хватало, чтобы над ним тряслись.  
  
— Для тебя! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз те, кто мне важен, попадали в лапы похитителей и подвергались угрозам — одного раза достаточно! Один это даже слишком много! Ненавижу не знать, жив ты или нет!  
  
Лену одновременно запутался и засмущался.  
  
— Ладно, Барри, — сказал он тихо, будучи совсем не в состоянии огрызаться. — В другой раз я напишу.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Барри, тоже тихо, но чуть более эмоционально.  
  
Когда Лен хотел держаться от людей подальше, в основном от Мика или Лизы, он уезжал из города на несколько дней и не хотел, чтобы его искали. Кто-то волновался за него, потому что они заботились о нем, потому что любили… Независимо от того, сказал ли Барри во сне или что вкладывал в эти слова, если он и правда любил Лена, или был влюблен — Барри уже это сказал, и он именно так себя и вел, волновался за него… от всего этого у Лена кружилась голова.  
  
— Я не… не привык звонить, Барри. Мне и в голову не пришло, что ты можешь решить, что я мертв. Эта работа даже не была опасной.  
  
— Это не… людей в этом городе могу похитить, даже когда они просто приходят в кафе. Я не думал, что ты по-настоящему мертв, я просто… тебя не было дома с утра, я к этому не привык. Я думал, что ты не пришел потому что боялся, что я злюсь или потому что ты был занят, но ты заболел, и на прошлой неделе у тебя было переохлаждение, и твой отец просто ублюдочный осел, и я подумал, что…  
  
— Я понимаю. Но со мной все в порядке.  
  
На другом конце линии раздался долгий вздох.  
  
— Ты был в моей лаборатории, да? Это точно не какие-то другие воры, ворвавшиеся в департамент прошлой ночью?  
  
Лен поджал губы.  
  
— Это был я. — И Хартли, но Барри об этом не спрашивал. — Откуда ты знаешь? Камеры наблюдения этот час не работали.  
  
— Циско. И Фелисити. Они поставили защитные программы на мой компьютер, потому что у меня есть удаленный доступ к некоторым материалам С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Я получил предупреждение сразу же, как совершился вход в систему. В другой раз надо сказать Циско, чтобы он включил вебку и записал, кто влез в мой компьютер.  
  
— Аа. — Лен должен был подозревать нечто подобное. — Твоя лаборатория, кстати, жутковатая.  
  
— А мне нравится. Не пытайся сменить тему. Что ты искал?  
  
Лен промолчал.  
  
— Серьезно? Ты не собираешься мне говорить? — его голос был ровным, но не слишком веселым.  
  
— Еще нет.  
  
— Я не могу поверить. Ладно. — Он издал раздраженный хриплый звук, и Лен мог бы поставить деньги на то, что Барри сейчас сжимал пальцами переносицу. — Ты заставил Акселя и Мардона подвергать опасности невинных…  
  
— Марк был лишним. Оказывается, последнее время ему было скучно, и он решил посмотреть на новичка в действии. Он напросился. — Лен не знал, что заставило его сказать Барри об этом, ну, он не хотел, чтобы Барри считал, что он натравил на него Погодного волшебника только ради забавы и без реальной цели.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, Негодяи подвергают опасности чужие жизни, чтобы вытащить полицейских из департамента только для того, чтобы ты влез в мою лабораторию, чтобы найти там… что-то, и ты не хочешь говорить, что, и ты действительно думаешь, что посмотрю на это сквозь пальцы?  
  
— Мы два дня назад договорились, что дела Флэша и Негодяев будут вне наших отношений. План был отличным, даже с Марком, сделка осталась в силе. Никто не умер. Не думай, что должен был пострадать кто-то из невинных людей.  
  
— Один из полицейских получил травму. Но не умер.  
  
Лен хмыкнул.  
  
— Профессиональный риск.  
  
— Не будь мудаком.  
  
— Что ты хочешь сказать, Скарлет? Мы договорились…  
  
— Ладно, да, договорились. И не называй меня так, когда мы разговариваем вне костюмов. Но послушай, я не могу что ли расстраиваться, потому что ты влез в мою частную жизнь — в жизнь Барри Аллена, лабораторию которого ты взломал, а не Флэша? И что такого важного было в моем компьютере, что ты не мог просто спросить у меня?  
  
— Я не хочу говорить, пока не покончу со своими делами.  
  
— Отлично. Ладно. Я просто… переживу. Но мне нужно вернуться к работе, потому что я торчу слишком долго на крыше, вдруг если кто-то заскочит в мою лабораторию. Увидимся.  
  
— Барри?  
  
На другом конце провода воцарилась тишина, и Лен проклял себя за то, что не остановил Барри.  
  
— Не обращай внимания. Это не…  
  
— Что такое, Лен?  
  
— …  
  
— …  
  
— У нас все в порядке, верно?  
  
— О. — Барри сказал это так тихо, что Лен едва мог расслышать, а потом продолжил более громким голосом. — Да, Лен, все порядке.  
  
Лен почувствовал, как напряжение в его груди исчезло.  
  
— Ладно. Увидимся завтра.  
  
— Увидимся.  
  
 _Всего лишь два дня,_  — сказал Лен сам себе. После воскресной ночи, если все пройдет по плану, то он сможет рассказать Барри всю правду о своем плане. Но до тех пор Лену придется смириться с тем, что Барри расстроен.  
  


***

  
  
Барри сбросил звонок и с гулко стучащим сердцем уставился на телефон в своей руке. Он все еще был зол, чувствовал мучительное предательство, хотя, учитывая их с Леном соглашение, это не имело смысла. Но Барри не был настолько безумным, чтобы своими словами ранить Лена. В конце концов, он хотел убедить Лена, что он любит его. Однако для аргументов было не время. Барри нужно было сказать что-нибудь несколько дней назад, когда они вместе были дома, выясняли отношения, а Лен заболел. Но тот момент не показался ему подходящим началом для признания, а потом Барри и вовсе отвлекся.  
  
Теперь, из-за того, что он не сказал этого раньше, Барри чувствовал себя полным ослом. Потому что он знал — не существует «правильного времени», он просто боится напугать Лена, если скажет это слишком рано, а ожидание и постоянное откладывание разговора до лучшего момента это просто трусость и ничего более. Но пусть Барри и был расстроенным, но забывчивым не был точно. Казалось, что Лен уверен, что всякий раз, когда Барри будет злиться на него или не будет уверенным в том, как перейти к необходимому предмету разговора, он будет трусливо поджимать хвост и убегать в кусты. Может, если он будет знать, что Барри любит его, станет чуть легче?  
  
Несколько минут спустя Барри написал Лену — напомнил, чтобы тот принял тайленол и не забывал пить больше жидкости. Написал, просто чтобы дать понять, что все еще о нем думает. О своем немногословном, больном, потрясающем, гнусном, прекрасном  _бойфренде_. Барри бы мог покончить с этим прямо сейчас, но он слишком увяз в этой ситуации еще месяц назад. Он тихо рассмеялся себе под нос, немного грустно, и поспешил вернуться к работе.  
  


***

  
  
Оказалось, что Барри был не единственным, кто злился на Лена. Разница была в том, что Лиза прекрасно знала, где искать брата, когда он проводит время вне дома.  
  
— Чем, черт возьми, ты думал, подсылая Негодяев устроить шоу для первых полос газет?! — Для пущего эффекта Лиза швырнула газету на стол. Лен подумал, что с точки зрения стиля это было чересчур.  
  
— Мы что, не можем немного повеселиться?  
  
— Повеселиться? Что ты задумал, Ленни?  
  
— Держу язык за зубами, сестренка.  
  
Лиза в упор смотрела на Лена, пока он пролистывал файлы в ноутбуке.  
  
— Он и мой отец тоже.  
  
Лен перестал притворяться, что заинтересован картинками на экране, и откинулся на спинку стула, оценивающе глядя на сестру.  
  
— Тогда ты должна понимать, почему я хочу держать тебя подальше от этого.  
  
— Я могу справиться с…  
  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь. Но у меня есть план, и я обо всем позабочусь. — Его голос стал холоднее, чем он предполагал. Сложно было держать мину, когда речь шла об отце.  
  
— Я имею право принимать участие. Если ты вовлекаешь во все это Уолкера, Мардона и бог знает, кого еще…  
  
— Речь не о правах. Так и будет. Все, точка.  
  
— Ты не имеешь право принимать решения за меня.  
  
— Это не так, сестренка. — Хотя оно так и было. Он ничего не мог поделать. Быть в одной лодке с отцом, у которого точно есть план, как использовать Лизу против Лена? Лен бы не смог смотреть спокойно на то, как Лиза находится рядом с отцом. Он едва смирился с тем, что пришлось задействовать Мика, но пришлось это сделать по многим причинам.  
  
— У меня есть план, я работаю.  
  
Лиза зажмурилась.  
  
— А что обо всем этом думает твой парень?  
  
Лен скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— У него мало информации об этом, так дальше и будет.  
  
— Ах, вот как? — Лиза выгнула брови, ее лицо исказил если не гнев, то что-то на грани. — Тогда твой день рождения будет очень веселым.  
  
Лен распознал угрозу, но не отступил.  
  
— Кстати говоря… когда ты собиралась сказать, что пригласила Циско Рамона?  
  
Глаза Лизы выдали ее удивление, но она собралась и небрежно откинула волосы за спину.  
  
— Когда же это стало важным…  
  
— Это было важным еще до того, как ты это сделала.  
  
— Я не собираюсь извиняться. У тебя есть свой милый храбрый нерд, и я тоже хочу попробовать заполучить своего.  
  
— Проблема в том, что мой знает твоего, и они оба паршивые лжецы.  
  
— О, не волнуйся, Ленни. Я смогу изобразить забывчивость, будто не помню, что они вообще знакомы друг с другом. Я уверена, что Циско сказал Барри, что собирается прийти, поэтому они придумают историю, что в этом плохого? — Она улыбнулась, обнажая белые зубы. — Обещаю, будет весело.  
  


***

  
  
Суббота наступила так быстро, что Барри и понять не успел. Он не видел Лена два дня, и у него уже зудело из-за тысячи разных причин, но Лиза пришла к нему первой.  
  
Барри с недоумением уставился на сестру Лена, появившуюся у него в дверях в полдень. В ее руках была целая куча пакетов.  
  
— Привет?  
  
— Ты не хочешь пригласить меня войти?  
  
Барри шагнул в сторону.  
  
— Входи?  
  
— Отлично. Ты сегодня видел Лена?  
  
— Я не думаю, что он вообще появлялся дома последние два дня.  
  
Лиза издала какой-то резкий звук.  
  
— Он до сих пор отсиживается в своем убежище, топит себя в лекарствах от простуды.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где…  
  
— Даже не пытайся, милашка. Он любит свои убежища именно потому, что может быть там в безопасности.  
  
Барри выпучил глаза.  
  
— Как он?  
  
— Как козлина.  
  
Он почувствовал, как его брови ползут вверх.  
  
— Мне совсем не нравится, что Лен держит меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но это ничего. Ты поможешь преподать ему урок. — Улыбка Лизы была жутко хищной.  
  
— Эм-м-м-м…  
  
— Мы договорились, ты помнишь? Он не знает, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты Флэш.  
  
— О! Да. Эм. Я знаю, что мы должны его дразнить, чтобы я смог получить нормальное свидание и извинения от него, но учитывая, как напряженно обстоят сейчас дела, поэтому мы должны просто сказать ему, что я знаю, что ты зн…  
  
— Бред. Кроме того, придет еще и Мик, и если ты будешь вести себя так, будто знаешь Циско, то это будет слишком подозрительно.  
  
Точно, Мик. Барри уже почти забыл, что он еще не знает.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Барри. У меня есть план. Это будет замечательно.  
  
Барри в этом искренне сомневался.  
  
— Пойдем, поможешь мне украсить комнату. Циско придет через несколько часов.  
  


***

  
  
После приема большого количества лекарств от простуды, строго рекомендованных — оказалось, они вообще не делали его невменяемым, наверное, раньше все дело было в том, что Лен сочетал лекарства с ликером, — и дотянув до момента, когда Лиза уже точно не будет его ругать, Лен наконец пробрался домой в субботу вечером. Он снова пробежал глазами план на воскресенье, хотя и так уже знал каждую строчку наизусть. Ему не терпелось покончить со всем этим. Но сначала Лен должен был «отметить» свое старение на год со своим  _слишком-юным_  бойфрендом и  _слишком-назойливой_  сестрой.  
  
Голос Лизы в его квартире сообщил о ее присутствии еще до того, как Лен распахнул незапертую дверь, отчего его глаз нервно дернулся. Но эта бестактность вообще была ерундой по сравнению с тем, что он увидел, когда вошел.  
  
— Серьезно, Лиз?  
  
Там были плакаты, воздушные шары и…  
  
— Ле-е-ени! — пропела Лиза из кухни. — Это еще не все! В этом году вечеринка тематическая!  
  
— Тематическая? — все вокруг было синим. Тема что, Капитан Холод?  
  
Лен вешал куртку, когда из-за угла высунулся Барри.  
  
— Эй, привет.  
  
Лен несколько дней его не видел и не знал, чего ждать. Их последний разговор был… напряженным. Но он надеялся, что когда все закончится, Барри поймет.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Как твоя простуда?  
  
— Выздоравливаю. — В основном. В какой-то степени. Почти.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Барри слегка улыбнулся, почти застенчиво, и от этого Лен немного расслабился. По крайней мере, сегодня они смогут забыть о своих размолвках.  
  
— Пиво в холодильнике.  
  
— Аллилуйя.  
  
Казалось, что Барри вдруг оттаял — он неожиданно подошел к Лену и застал его врасплох нежным поцелуем.  
  
— С днем рождения, старик.  
  
Это должен был быть простой целомудренный поцелуй для приветствия, но Лен подался вперед, ловя губы Барри, подталкивая его к тому, чтобы сделать поцелуй реальным. Он этого не планировал, просто так получилось. Барри не протестовал, изумленно пискнул и прижался к Лену, и тот почувствовал, что последние двадцать четыре часа рассеиваются как дым.  
  
Барри наконец отстранился, и Лен отпустил его.  
  
— Это было…  
  
— Прошло несколько дней.  
  
— Вы двое такие милые. — Голос Лизы был смесью нежности и яда. Направляясь на кухню, Лен зыркнул в сторону сестры.  
  
— Ну, ты не позволила мне провести вечер за чем-нибудь стоящим, так что тебе придется терпеть.  
  
— Если я позволю, ты всю ночь будешь корпеть над чертежами. — Лиза закатила глаза и пошла на кухню следом за ним.  
  
— Учитывая, что это мой день рождения, то я мог бы заниматься тем, чем хочу.  
  
— Ты хочешь грабить и заигрывать с Флэшем, если мы тебе позволим. — Лиза ухмыльнулась, и Лен предупреждающе прищурился.  
  
— Мы можем не обсуждать эту часть моей работы при моем парне-полицейском? — Лен выудил из холодильника пиво.  
  
Барри откашлялся, выглядя почти виновато, и Лен протянул ему пиво, после чего взял бутылку себе. Пацан лучше соврет, если будет пить или есть, а иначе он точно ляпнет что-то, что его выдаст. Так что это делало Барри неплохим лжецом. Это было ловкий трюк, и его можно было использовать.  
  
— О, Барри со мной точно согласится. — Лиза подмигнула и вытащила из духовки фаршированные шампиньоны. Аппетит Лена должен был вернуться, потому как пахли они просто изумительно.  
  
— Да ну? — Интонация должна была быть забавной, но вышла раздраженной.  
  
— Да, Лен. Выбирая между беготней, хм… заигрыванием с Флэшем и вечеринкой, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был здесь.  
  
— И заигрывал бы с тобой? — Лен ничего не смог поделать с ухмылкой на своем лице.  
  
Смех Барри того стоил.  
  
— Да, точно.  
  
— Ммм.  
  
— Рада, что все улажено. — Лиза сияла. — Так что можешь нацепить на лицо улыбку, мое свидание почти началось.  
  
— Здорово. Обязательно буду радушным и с Циско.  
  
— Циско? — невинно спросил Барри. Боже, он провалит всю свою конспирацию. Лучше бы Циско сказал ему, что тоже приглашен на эту чертову вечеринку.  
  
— Циско Рамон. — Лиза обворожительно улыбнулась, прямо как Чеширский кот. — Ты его знаешь?  
  
Барри замялся, и Лен тут же напрягся.  
  
— Я… э-э-э… — Барри отхлебнул пива. — Он связующее звено в департаменте, с оперативной группой по борьбе с металюдьми. Я работал с уликами для них раньше, и Циско знает Джо.  
  
Лен облокотился о стойку. Да, выпивка действительно не лишняя. Может, Барри умеет замедлять время для придумывания лжи, пока прикрывается тем, что держит напиток? Это одна из его суперспособностей? Или он просто рассказывает как есть?  
  
— О, замечательно! Вы уже знаете друг друга. Думаю, ему будет комфортнее, раз уж тут есть кто-то еще из его знакомых. Он встречается с не-совсем-преступницей, и будет неплохо, если он знает, что полицейский встречается с моим братом.  
  
— Хватит, Лиз.  
  
— Так вы, ребята, встречаетесь? — спросил Барри. Лен распознал в его вопросе насмешливое любопытство, которым парень закапывал себя все глубже. Почему Барри подзуживал Лизу, оставалось за пределами его понимания.  
  
— О, нет. — Лиза подмигнула Барри. — Я планирую, что это скоро произойдет. И не волнуйся, Циско умеет хранить секреты, и я уверена, что тебе не придется беспокоиться за сохранность своего.  
  
Она была такой стервой. Будь она еще откровенней, Барри обязательно все поймет. Лен открыл рот, но прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, позвонили в дверь.  
  
— Наверное, это он! Я скоро вернусь!  
  
Лен выдохнул, а Барри, стоящий рядом, расслабился.  
  
— Все нормально? Ты сможешь делать вид, что не знаешь Циско?  
  
— Кто, я? Все нормально. Я неплохо храню секреты. Циско тоже.  
  
Лен сглотнул комок в горле и кивнул, надеясь, что из-за махинаций Лизы этот вечер не взорвется у них под носом.  
  
— Спасибо тебе. — Лен с удивлением позволил Барри подойти ближе и обнять его за талию. — Что не сказал своей сестре о моей личности. — Барри чмокнул Лена в уголок губ, а потом в линию челюсти. Лен выгнул бровь, удивляясь тому, что Барри на него не злится, наслаждается происходящим и не пытается ждать подвоха. — Я знаю, что тебе трудно держать это втайне от Лизы.  
  
— Я знаю, как для тебя важно скрывать, кто ты. — Технически это даже не было ложью. Но было так мило откинуться немного назад и позволить Барри потереться носом о его шею. Это было больше чем мило.  
  
— Я очень это ценю. — Барри поцеловал Лена в шею, и он мог почувствовать отголоски вины за то, что Лиза все знает, и Барри не знает, что она может быть в курсе. Во всем виноваты ее каламбуры и намеки, конечно, Лен сам ей ничего не рассказывал, но Барри бормотал слова благодарности, его руки скользили по спине, и Лен не был уверен, не аукнется ли ему эта ложь во спасение.  
  
Лен не мог больше терпеть. Он сунул пиво на стойку и снова впился в губы Барри. Он чувствовал, насколько изголодался. После всех их прикосновений, после того как они наконец оказались в постели, и после того как он не видел Барри несколько дней, все это было…  
  
— ЧУВАК!  
  
Барри отскочил от Лена с таким же громким «чувак!», явно не успев как следует подумать.  
  
— В смысле… Эм. Привет. Я Барри. Мы, эм-м-м… встречались.  
  
— Точно. Эм… привет.  
  
Лен сумел сохранить самообладание, но не мог не заметить маниакальную улыбку Лизы, стоящей возле двери рядом с нервничающим инженером.  
  
— Циско. Добро пожаловать в мой дом.  
  
Рамон выглядел так, будто прикусил язык. Лен надеялся, что Рамон достаточно умен, чтобы вести себя так, будто никогда здесь не был. Он же гений, и должен уметь держать удар.  
  
— Хочешь проведу экскурсию? — Лен схватил бутылку пива и направился в гостиную.  
  
— Чт… нет, о. Все хорошо, не надо. — Циско придвинулся ближе к Лизе. — Спасибо, что пригласил меня. И… с днем рождения?  
  
И он действительно протянул Лену подарочный пакет. Тот уставился на него, но потом взял и недоверчиво протянул:  
  
— Ты что-то принес для меня?  
  
— Лиза сказала, у тебя день рождения. — Циско посмотрел на Барри в ожидании подтверждения. Лен двинулся вперед еще до того, как Барри подтвердил весь этот идиотизм.  
  
— Ага. Люди в моем возрасте нечасто получают подарки.  
  
Лиза закатила глаза, на что Лен страдальчески поднял брови.  
  
— Не распространяй про меня плохие слухи, Ленни. Я всегда дарю тебе подарки.  
  
Если под «подарком» она имела в виду то, что они крали что-то друг для друга каждый год, то да, дарила.  
  
Лен ничего не ответил и вынул из подарочного пакета бутылку виски.  
  
— Спасибо, Циско. Мой любимый. Откуда ты узнал?  
  
— Просто угадал? — Циско заправил волосы за ухо, и Лен воспользовался моментом, чтобы подавить дрожь, потому что этот идиот, должно быть, спросил у Барри, а не пошел за советом к Лизе. Слава богу, они были нормальными парнями, а не преступниками, иначе они двое были бы уже мертвы.  
  
— Хорошо. — Лен решил забить на это, убрал бутылку в бар, и Лиза проводила его взглядом. Барри потягивал свое пиво со спокойной улыбкой на лице. По крайней мере, один из них расслабился.  
  
— Будешь пить, Циско? Закуски? Я сделала снэки, — сказала Лиза.  
  
— Может…  
  
Тут открылась дверь, и все как по команде уставились туда.  
  
— Привет, Мик.  
  
— Просто постой секунду, Эйден, дай я сниму твою куртку… привет, Снарт… вот так.  
  
Эйден вбежала в комнату, восторженно визжа, кинулась к Лену, вцепилась в его ногу и уставилась на него огромными голубыми глазами.  
  
— С днем рождения, дядя Лен!  
  
Окей, если бы его отвратительное настроение отражалось на лице, он реально мог бы быть суперзлодеем.  
  
— Спасибо, Эйден. — Лен подхватил ее на руки, а Мик повесил их с дочкой куртки на вешалку. Барри взял его пакеты — один выглядел подозрительно, напоминая формой торт, и то, почему они не позволили Лену испечь торт на свой день рождения было за пределами его…  
  
— Мистер Ц-ско!  
  
В животе Лена все упало, но Циско почему-то спокойно улыбнулся.  
  
— Теплая волна! Привет! — широко улыбавшийся Рамон помахал рукой и подошел ближе, Лен длинно выругался про себя. Лиза впервые в жизни выглядела как олень под фарами автомобиля.  
  
Она не знала, что Циско видел Эйден. А Лен забыл об этом. Барри, наверное, и не знал, что Эйден придет. Какая досадная оплошность.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь мою дочь, Рамон?


	31. Все пошло наперекосяк

Мгновение никто не шевелился. Лен отсчитал шесть секунд, разрушающих его мозг.  
  
— Эм… — Как бы гениален не был Циско, он посмотрел на Барри, безмолвно моля о помощи. Барри взглянул на Лена. Лен открыл рот, толком не зная, что собирается сказать, кроме…  
  
— Разве я не говорила, Мик? — Лиза весело рассмеялась. — Я взяла Циско за компанию со мной и Эйден на шопинг в прошлые выходные.  
  
_Что?_  
  
Лен понятия не имел, зачем она врет. Она ведь точно знает, что Лен понимает, что это ложь, и Барри знает, что это ложь. Это ведь была ложь, так ведь?  
  
— Да, ха-ха! — Циско одной рукой заправил волосы за ухо, другую сунул в карман и сгорбился. Слишком много очевидной болтовни. — Лиза сказала, что она твоя дочь… и я подумал, что она заслужила, э-э-э… прозвище.  
  
Мик сначала посмотрел на Циско, потом на Эйден, а потом на Лизу.  
  
— Ты без моего разрешения познакомила мою дочь с правой рукой Флэша?  
  
Улыбка Лизы дрогнула. Барри напрягся еще больше. Циско издал какой-то полузадушенный звук.  
  
—  _Фвэш_? — невинно спросила Эйден, сидящая на руках Лена, а потом недоуменно посмотрела на отца. Лен последовал ее примеру.  
  
— Да, Эйден, Флэш. Тебе нравится Флэш, да?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Видишь, Мик? Ничего плохого тут нет. Я уверен, что Лиза не стала бы ничего предпринимать, если бы не была уверена в том, что Циско сохранит секрет.  
  
Лиза улыбнулась — намного шире, чем было нужно, немного натянуто.  
  
— И он сохранит твой секрет, Мик. Циско был даже у меня дома, теперь вот у Ленни, и естественно, ничего из этого не дойдет до Флэша.  
  
Лен не знал, стоит ли обнять сестру или лучше прибить ее на месте.  
  
— Когда ты был у Лизы? — внезапно ляпнул Барри, поворачиваясь к Циско. Лен быстро наступил ему на ногу. Пацан собирался уничтожить свою чертову маскировку собственными руками!  
  
— Что… ой, эм… несколько… раз… — Циско осторожно посмотрел на Лена, будто ждал адских небесных кар. Его страх мог бы быть милым, если бы Лен не был готов вот-вот попросить Мика сжечь к херам собачьим всю эту вечеринку и после умыть руки, самоустраняясь от всего происходящего безумия.  
  
— Чувак!  
  
— Ты не можешь меня судить! Ты вообще встречаешься с Капитаном Холодом!  
  
— Холод! — воскликнула Эйден, волчком крутясь на руках Лена, явно сгорая от желания влезть в разговор.  
  
Мик подозрительно оглядывал всех присутствующих.  
  
— Я что-то упустил?  
  
— Циско знает Барри, потому что они вместе работали в полиции. — Лен действительно не мог допустить, чтобы эти два сопляка закопали сами себя еще большей порцией неуклюжей лжи. Или полуправды.  
  
— Понятно, — хмыкнул Мик.  
  
То, что Мику было насрать на драмы и детали, было не иначе как чудом на день рождения.  
  
— Рамон, — сказал он громче, перебивая Барри и Циско, продолжавших упрекать друг друга, слишком развлекая этим Лизу. — Мою дочь нельзя звать Теплая волна. Это стремно.  
  
— Э-э-э…  
  
— Она не любит огонь. Да и теплые волны это фигня.  
  
— О… обычно людям нравятся мои прозвища, я не… — Он поймал взгляд Мика. — Ладно, хорошо, поменяем его, естьсэр, только дайте мне пару минут и я… — Циско махнул рукой, чтобы изобразить нечто, наверное, вроде тайны придумывания псевдонима, эзотерическую науку, известную только ему одному.  
  
Лен взглянул на Барри, который казался необычайно спокойным, несмотря на происходящее. Потом Лен поставил Эйден на ноги и присел рядом.  
  
— Почему бы не взять тебе сок, а? Циско вроде бы тоже собирался пить. — Лен поднял голову, смотря в сторону Мика. — Хочешь что-нибудь, Мик?  
  
Мик кивнул, поднял ящик пива и кое-что в бумажном пакете и почему-то (Лен действительно все еще пытался понять, как) никто ничего не заметил. Барри действительно не заметил? Он подумал, что Циско и Лиза говорили правду? Блин, если он не заметил, что Лен переставил посуду в его шкафах…  
  
— Пиво или виски, Мик?  
  
— Шипучку.  
  
— Шампанское?  
  
С дурацкой торжественностью на лице Мик протянул ему коричневый пакет.  
  
— Для именинника.  
  
— Ты реально… что это за дерьмо, Мик?  
  
Мик проказливо заулыбался во весь рот.  
  
— Все по теме.  
  
Это было шампанское с этикеткой  _Холодное сердце_  с принцессой льда на боку бутылки. Синие ленты вокруг тут же обрели смысл.  
  
— Сколько еще этого холодносердечного дерьма мне предстоит пережить?  
  
— Просто подожди, пока не увидишь торт. Женщина в магазине решила, что он для Эйден.  
  
Лен налил себе изрядную порцию выпивки. Он, блядь, ее заслужил. Он также закинул в рот несколько таблеток от простуды, потому что знал — это будет долгая ночь.  
  
Мик последовал за Циско в гостиную, после того как принесли напитки, и Лен устроился в дверном проеме, наблюдая за тем, как эти двое общаются. Циско держал почтительную дистанцию, не отходя далеко от Лизы и Барри, но теперь, казалось, что его притягивает к Эйден, сидящей на коленях Мика.  
  
Они обсуждали достоинства прозвища. Лен невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Тепловая волна подходит мне. Я люблю поджигать предметы. Эйден любит грузовики, динозавров и кукол Монстр Хай.  
  
Выражение лица Циско было отличным отражением целого десятка его эмоций. Несогласие было одной из них, но очевидно, что Циско не собирался вступать в полемику пока делил диван с Миком.  
  
— Ладно… эм-м-м… у тебя… есть… идеи?  
  
Они беседовали, Эйден играла, каждые несколько минут соскальзывая с коленей отца и дергая за руку Барри, пытаясь заставить его поиграть. Лен постепенно начал расслабляться, посматривая на прогуливающуюся Лизу. Она с усмешкой глянула на него и подошла ближе.  
  
— Циско был у тебя дома, да?  
  
Лиза спрятала улыбку за стаканом водки с тоником.  
  
— Раз или два.  
  
— Логично, что Эйден он там и встретил.  
  
— Логично.  
  
— Зачем ты прикрыла меня?  
  
— Чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие тем, что вечеринка пойдет прахом? Нет уж.  
  
Лен подозрительно покосился на сестру.  
  
— Барри и Циско знают, что ты врешь.  
  
— И что в этом плохого?  
  
Лен вздохнул, понимая, что откладывать уже некуда.  
  
— Барри знает, что ты в курсе насчет его личности?   
  
— Конечно, нет, Ленни! Не будь параноиком.  
  
Это  _слегка_ успокоило.  
  
Он мог прочесть все, что говорила его сестра. Он видел это, оно было едва заметным, в ее глазах, в ее улыбке и…   
  
_Интересно, когда Барри узнал, что Лиза все знает? А он знает, что Лен тоже давно знает, что Лиза знает?_  
  
— Хватит, братец, ты слишком много думаешь. Все нормально. Барри ничего не заподозрит, не волнуйся. — Она улыбнулась как волк перед сытным обедом, и громко позвала Барри с собой на кухню «чтобы помочь».  
  
Лен прикончил свою выпивку, пересматривая свое желание попросить Мика спалить вечеринку. В конце концов, пожарная сигнализация уже и так отлично на нем сработала один раз. И может статься так, чтобы сочетание таблеток и выпивки сотрет ему воспоминания об этой вечеринке. Всегда можно надеяться.  


***

  
  
— Лен знает.  
  
Барри завис, глупо моргая, принимая от Лизы толкушку для картофеля.  
  
— Э-э-э-э…  
  
— Он знает, что ты знаешь, что я знаю о тебе.  
  
— О! О. Э-м, да. Это делает… всю эту чушь с Циско немного очевидной, да?  
  
— Ты не сказал мне, что он встречался с Эйден! — зашипела Лиза так, будто бы это была вина Барри.  
  
— Ты не сказала, что Эйден сегодня будет здесь!  
  
— Сделай пюре.  
  
— Ладно-ладно,  _Золотой Глайдер._  
  
Лиза уничтожающе посмотрела на Барри, он улыбнулся ей, засучил рукава и приступил к разминанию картошки.  
  
— Слушай, это все равно хорошо. Если Лен знает, что я знаю, что ты знаешь, то мы, наверное, можем забить на это все и…  
  
— Бросить все это? Барри, я играю  _до победы_.  
  
— Какой победы? Это была моя идея.  
  
— И ты попросил меня помочь. Послушай, дорогой, дело в том, что он не догадывается, что он знает, что ты знаешь, что он знает, что я знаю о тебе, и если он поймет, он до сих пор не будет знать, что ты знаешь, что он знает, что ты знаешь, что я знаю о тебе…  
  
— Погоди, что?  
  
— Он не будет знать, что ты знаешь…  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, стой, дай мне подумать. — Он три раза прогнал это у себя в голове, чтобы уловить смысл. — Так он знает, что я знаю, что ты знаешь, но ты не думаешь, что он догадывается, что он знает, что я знаю, что он знает, что ты знаешь?  
  
Все правильно? Это звучало как какая-то жуткая бредятина.  
  
— Именно!  
  
Воу. Но…  
  
— И в чем тут суть?  
  
— Что чем дольше он не знает, что ты знаешь, что он знает, тем больше у нас шансов сделать его!  
  
— Подожди, почему? Потому что он не знает, что я знаю, что он знает о том, что ты знаешь или потому что сейчас он не знает, что я знаю, что он знает, что я знаю о том, что ты знаешь?  
  
Лиза посмотрела на Барри.  
  
— Стой, эм… ладно, хорошо, оба варианта. Я думаю.  
  
— Ты точно так же ничего не поняла, как и я, да?  
  
— Чушь какая.  
  
Они оба не смогли сдержать улыбок. Это был новый уровень, даже для Барри.  
  
— Все ваши схемы такие? Если что, я бы предпочел планировать грабежи с тобой, а не с Леном.  
  
— Блин, заткнись! — Лиза шлепнула Барри по руке и зачерпнула пиалу перемятой картошки, а потом переложила ее в миску на столе. — Слушай, если он знает, то нам стоит подключить еще и Циско.  
  
— Для чего? — Барри опасно балансировал в воздухе, удерживая целую гору различных мисок и другой посуды, которые должен был отнести на стол.  
  
— Циско, дорогой, ты не поможешь нам принести еду? — крикнула Лиза, высунувшись в гостиную, а потом снова повернулась к Барри. — Наш план в том, чтобы заставить Лена признаться тебе, что он знает, чтобы ты смог взять над ним верх. Давай, Барри!  
  
— Я разве сам не могу этого ему сказать?  
  
— Что я могу отнести? — рядом появился Циско и сразу забрал несколько мисок из рук Барри. — Чувак, я и не знал, что мы можешь так… балансировать.  
  
Барри не мог. Он был уверен, что Лиза использует на нем какую-то чертову магию неподвижности.  
  
— Конечно нет, Барри… Ты не можешь просто так вести честную игру, пока он не признается. Ты знаешь, что я знаю, и ты знаешь, что он знает, но ты не можешь ничего сказать, потому что тогда не получишь никакого морального преимущества.  
  
Циско посмотрел по-очереди на каждого из них.  
  
— Кто знает что?  
  
Барри застонал и потащил свою ношу к обеденному столу.  


***

  
  
Циско, Лиза и Барри были в сговоре. Это было единственное объяснение.  
  
Ужин казался нормальным. Обычным. Почти  _слишком_ обычным. Несмотря на то, что Лен был слегка под кайфом от сочетания таблеток и выпивки, это была здравая и серьезная мысль.  
  
Суть была ясна — они что-то задумали. Потому что Циско напоминал клубок нервов, Барри и Лиза то и дело обменивались взглядами, Циско периодически тянулся к телефону, думая, что это заметно только Лизе, и если они все думали, что Лен ничего не видит — то они просто чокнутые.  
  
После ужина были подарки (которые Лен открывал не слишком охотно, не упустив то, как кокетливо Барри произнес «я отдам тебе подарок позже», — Лиза ужаснулась и охнула, Циско выглядел как олень под фарами. Мик откровенно ржал над ними, а Лен не мог произнести ничего нецензурного, потому что Эйден сидела рядом), после подарков — покер (с картами по мульфильму Холодное сердце, и где Мик и вообще взял?), и во время игры странности, происходящие с Циско, Лизой и Барри достигли точки кипения.  
  
Телефон Барри взорвался предупреждающим звуком, который Лен уже знал.  
  
Это был «Город в опасности, и только Флэш может спасти ситуацию» сигнал. В это же время Циско что-то печатал на своем телефоне, и Барри, вместо того чтобы дернуться и судорожно полезть в карман, он сделал вид, что нехотя вынимает мобильный. Он глянул на экран, поморщился и сказал:  
  
— Это по работе.  
  
Лиза просто выгнула бровь. Лен почувствовал искушение сделать то же самое в ответ.  
  
— Лучше ответь на звонок, Барри.  
  
— Хорошо, я… на кухню.  
  
Барри проскользнул на кухню, и Лен пошел за ним. Мик глотнул пиво и вопросительно уставился на Лена — тот просто покачал головой.  
  
— Оставь это мне, я на минуту.  
  
Когда Лен вошел на кухню, Барри нервно грыз ноготь на большом пальце.  
  
— Эй, ты можешь прикрыть меня перед Миком и Лизой? Это было оповещение из приложения о металюдях, его Циско сделал. Нужно проверить.  
  
Лен хотел был чувствовать себя виноватым за свою подозрительность, если не считать того, что он все еще подозревал.  
  
— Весьма удобное время.  
  
А вот и он, медленный кивок Барри.  
  
— Ну, да. Мне извиниться? Прости. Я быстро вернусь, я уверен. Просто… э-э-э… убедись, что Лиза ничего не заподозрит.  
  
Сговор.  
  
Удобное время.  
  
Ухмылки Лизы.  
  
_Конечно_.  
  
Барри не просто знает, что Лиза знает, он знает, что Лен знает, что Лиза знает. И, возможно, учитывая то, как он ранее отвечал Лизе, они даже знают, что Лен знает, что они знают.  
  
И это… это все меняло.  
  
Но сейчас…  
  
— Конечно, Барри. Она ничего не заподозрит. Я тебя прикрою. — Лен умерил свою ухмылку, чтобы быть убедительнее. — Я прикрою тебя перед Лизой.  
  
Когда Барри исчез из кухни, Лен вернулся в гостиную за новым стаканом.  
  
— Барри нужно было уйти кое-что проверить. Это ненадолго.  
  
— Он `шел? — Эйден, все еще сидящая на коленях отца, подняла глаза от карт, которые вертела в руках.  
  
— Он скоро вернется.  
  
— Хор-шо!  
  
Мик мягко забрал карты из рук дочери.  
  
— Вот они преимущества отношений с соседским парнем, да?  
  
— Надеюсь, он просто проверит все через свой ноутбук. Будет ужасно, если Барри придется нестись на работу так поздно, чтобы убрать устроенный кем-то беспорядок.  
  
Он улыбнулся Лизе, готовый хитро оскалиться.  
  
Циско вжался в сиденье, точно понимая, что этот раунд проигран подчистую.  


***

  
  
_Что ты ему сказал?_  
  
Барри заморгал, уставившись на текст сообщения, жуя печенье прямо напротив Кроссроадс (потребовалось всего десять секунд, чтобы добраться до магазина, и как он мог отказать себе в слабости перекусить после ужина?)  
  
_Ничего. Просто попросил прикрыть меня перед тобой и Миком.  
  
Он смотрит на меня и ухмыляется. Сыплет каламбурами. Мне кажется, он все знает.  
  
Он знает… что я знаю, что он знает, что ты знаешь? Или просто то, что я знаю, что ты знаешь?_  
  
Лиза ответила ему целой вереницей эмодзи, закатывающих глаза.  
  
_Что это вообще значит?_  
  
_Это значит, что все неважно, потому что ОН ЗНАЕТ._  
  
Следующее сообщение пришло в их групповой чат — оно было от Циско.  
  
_Финальный технический отчет: ничего не знаю и я окончательно запутался ребята.._  
  
_Это нормально, милый._  
  
_Но если Ленни знает, что Барри знает, что он знает или что я знаю тогда нам лучше спланировать что-нибудь получше._  
  
Барри покачал головой. Что не так вообще с этими Снартами? Они могли смело конкурировать с семьей Уэстов. Он никогда не пригласит их всех вместе на вечер настолок.  
  
_Я могу уже вернуться?_  
  
_У тебя проблемы с расчетом времени._  
  
Барри не стал спрашивать, просто неспешно побежал назад, держа легкий темп, убедившись, что его прическа не будет слишком растрепанной, когда он доберется до двери.  


***

  
  
Лен поймал Циско, печатающим что-то в телефоне, вытащил его на балкон, когда Лиза после очередного раунда покера ускользнула в ванную.   
  
— На пару слов.  
  
— О-о-оу! — Циско пожонглировал телефоном, поймал его и прижал к груди с таким преувеличенным жестом, что Лен не смог не рассмеяться.  
  
— Воу, мужик, тебя обучают невидимости, когда ты подписываешься быть преступником?  
  
— Обучение невидимости, отмычка 101, продвинутые лекции по системам безопасности. — Лен поставил в воздухе галочку, и Циско выпучил глаза.  
  
— Я знаю, что они задумали, Циско.  
  
— Задумали? Никто из нас ничего…  
  
— Завязывай с этим. Я знаю, что Барри знает, что я знаю.  
  
— Что Лиза знает?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Да-а, они чертовски сбиты с толку, но они точно не настолько хитрые.  
  
— И не говори.  
  
— Но если знаешь, что он знает… — Циско какое-то время считал на пальцах. — Что ты знаешь, что она знает, тогда почему бы тебе просто не признаться?  
  
— Потому что мне не нравится, когда меня дурят.  
  
Циско вздохнул так печально, что обиженный Лен почти начал ему сопереживать.  
  
— Да что с вами не так, народ?  
  
— Ненавижу проигрывать.  
  
— Я так и понял, мужик. Еще когда мы впервые встретились, на самом деле.  
  
— Ты мне поможешь.  
  
— Что?! Нет, чувак, я здесь с Лизой, я не собираюсь дезертировать и…  
  
— Тогда я не дам тебе с ней встречаться. — Нет, Лен этого не планировал, но пусть Циско думает, что под его молчанием скрывается несколько убедительных угроз…— Не волнуйся, я много не попрошу.  
  
Циско смотрел на Лена, и тот точно мог назвать секунду, когда Рамон сдался.  
  
— Где мне расписаться?  


***

  
  
Барри вошел в квартиру, глуповато улыбаясь.  
  
— Простите, работа, сами понимаете.  
  
— Ну да, — протянул Лен, чокаясь с Миком своей бутылкой.  
  
Барри нахмурился, но в конечном счете не смог отрицать того, что это было довольно забавно.  
  
— Я пропустил торт?  
  
— Конечно нет.  
  
Небольшое утешение. Меньше, что Барри мог поиметь в безумии двух Снартов, пытающихся перехитрить друг друга, был потрясающий свежеиспеченный безлактозный торт.  
  
Ну и если махинации Снартов не испортят вечер, Барри мог надеяться на невероятный секс, когда все разойдутся по домам.  
  
Барри не был уверен, что это сработает. Лен еще болел, Барри все еще переживал из-за лаборатории и взлома компьютера, это немного выбило его из колеи. Но это состояние казалось нормой в рамках сегодняшнего вечера, оно ощущалось беззаботностью и передышкой, в какой-то степени.  
  
Барри действительно, действительно ждал этого, если Лен будет в настроении.  
  
Это все, о чем он мог думать, когда они с хлопком открыли шампанское и к радости Эйден пели «С днем рождения тебя!» Лену, на лице которого было его самое лучшее выражение, с которым он угрожал сжечь праздничные колпаки с Холодным сердцем, которые вытащил Мик.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду  _заморозить_?  
  
— Эти зверства не стоят того, чтобы доставать мою криопушку, Мик. Твоей зажигалки хватит за глаза. Или твоей тепловой пушки, если она у тебя с собой. Мое оружие наносит больше повреждений.  
  
— Хо-хо, ты так думаешь, Снарт?  
  
Лен небрежно дернул плечом.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Уверен, что у пламени больше силы, чем у мороза, дружище.  
  
— Этот мороз останавливает Флэша, если уж на то пошло, я бы сказал, что у холода потенциал больше.  
  
Барри посмотрел на него. Ему действительно нужно сейчас подначивать Мика на состязание оружием?  
  
Циско, видимо, с этим согласился, потому что примирительно поднял руки.  
  
— А сейчас, джентльмены, как создатель вашего уважаемого… — Он кашлянул. — ...Краденого оружия, я должен сказать, что они примерно равны в плане нанесения урона.  
  
— Я не согласен, — вставил Лен.  
  
— Ну… — вмешалась Лиза, сердито поглядывающая на них. — Мне не кажется, что есть какой-нибудь способ это проверить, так что я думаю, не стоит беспокоиться.  
  
— Мы всегда можем что-нибудь сжечь, — усмехнулся Мик. Барри взглянул на Эйден, начинающую засыпать, и поморщился.  
  
— Нет, Мик, это плюс твоему оружию. Я вижу только один вариант для правдивого теста — стычка с Флэшем.  
  
— ЧТО?! — завопил Барри в то же время, как Мик сказал: «Заметано».  
  
Барри посмотрел на Циско, рассчитывая на его помощь, но его друг медленно кивнул, словно оказывая этим жестом услугу.  
  
— Знаете… — неспешно начал Циско. — Вам даже не придется с ним сталкиваться, у него сегодня выходной. Я мог бы позвонить ему и узнать, что он думает насчет ваших пушек.  
  
_Что?!_ Барри попытался поймать взгляд Циско, но тот задумчиво закусил губу и неотрывно смотрел на Лена.  
  
— О, ты мог бы? — Лен почти мурлыкал, и желудок Барри свело от беспокойства. Ой. Ох. Это была подстава. — Это будет очень удобно.  
  
— У тебя не будет проблем с Флэшем, потому что ты пьешь с нами? — Мик показал рукой сначала на себя, а потом на Лена. Барри упорно пытался не подавиться воздухом. Подозрительная Лиза перехватила его взгляд.  
  
— Не-е, он классный! Он знает, что я встречаюсь с Лизой.  
  
— Циско, дорогой. — Она в конце концов вмешалась. — Я действительно не думаю, что стоит звонить Флэшу.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю! — пискнул Барри.  
  
— Ну, а я думаю, что это будет здорово. — Мик потер руки, а Лен ухмыльнулся. Барри захотелось его стукнуть.  
  
— Я уверен, что Флэш у Циско на быстром наборе.  
  
— Готов поспорить!  
  
— Знаете что! — влез Барри. Лен бросил на него острый взгляд, намекая, что не стоит делать глупостей, но честно, тут уже творился беспредел. Он взглянул на Лена в ответ. — Я понимаю важность меренья писюнами между Тепловой Волной и Капитаном Холодом, но не в твой день рождения, мы что, не можем просто хорошо провести время без ваших вторых личностей? Не нужно заставлять Циско хвастаться тем, что он дружит с Флэшем.  
  
— Боже мой, Барри, ты ревнуешь?  
  
Барри выпятил грудь.  
  
— Я не ревную, я просто… мы с Лизой просто хотим, чтобы ты расслабился сегодня вечером. Я думаю, что Флэш и так дает тебе ежедневные поводы для волнения без того, чтобы вызывать его в твой выходной и появляться в его поле зрения.  
  
Повисла тишина. Лен выглядел так, будто мысленно просчитывает свой следующий ход. К огромному удивлению Барри, молчание нарушил расхохотавшийся Мик.  
  
— Ну разве это не самая милая вещь, Снарт? Красавчик переживает, что Флэш следует за тобой по пятам.  
  
— Да! Да, именно об этом я и волнуюсь! Да. Мик меня раскусил. Спасибо, Мик.  
  
Барри кивнул Мику, а тот кивнул ему в ответ. Спасибо, господи. Лиза заговорила прежде, чем Лен успел вставить слово.  
  
— Ну, раз теперь все решено… давайте есть торт!  


***

  
  
Это случилось почти перед тем, как Мик ушел домой. Эйден нехотя поела торт, но больше зевала и просила отца доесть кусок за нее. Также Эйден понюхала его бокал с шампанским, сунула туда палец, попробовала, а потом скривилась с громким «фу!», после чего заявила, что она устала.  
  
Мик собрал свои вещи, Лен оглядел гостиную, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не забыл, и заметил, что Циско пристально смотрит на Эйден.  
  
— Знаешь… ты прав. Она точно не Теплая Волна. Она что-то... более мягкое, да?  
  
— Я же тебе говорил, — хмыкнул Мик.  
  
— Как будто в ней есть огонь, но более… сдержанный. Словно спокойствие после штор… ох. О, чувак, вот оно! Она как уголек. Сделана в огне, но светится, понимаешь?  
  
—  _Уголек_.  
  
— Прозвище для Эйден.  
  
Мик решительно кивнул.  
  
— Мне нравится.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Мик хлопнул Циско по плечу.  
  
— Ты не такой уж плохой, Рамон. Даже если я хочу сжечь твоего дружка.  
  
Циско выглядел так, будто у него сейчас подогнутся колени. Заметив, как Барри наблюдает за разворачивающейся сценой и фыркает, Лен тоже позволил взять верх своему чувству юмора, пока он смотрел, как Мик поднимает на руки свою дочь, чудной живой комочек из теплого костюма и кудряшек.  
  
— Уголек. — Лен кивнул сам себе. Прозвище действительно подходило.  
  
— Увидимся завтра, Снарт?  
  
Лен напрягся, но кивнул.  
  
— Увидимся, Мик.  
  
Он проигнорировал вопросительные взгляды Барри и Лизы и пошел закрывать дверь за Миком.  
  
Затем он повернулся к трем придуркам, по-прежнему торчащим в его квартире.  
  
— Жаль, что ты не позволил Циско вызвать Флэша, Барри. Я подумал, что ты был бы рад встретиться с ним, с героем Централ Сити и все такое. Я знаю, что ты его поклонник.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся, и Лиза была готова уже открыть рот, но Барри вскинул руки, признавая поражение.  
  
— Все, ладно, я знаю! Знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что… ладно, это звучит идиотски. Лиза знает. Я никогда не собирался играть в игру, кто первым сдастся, ни с кем из вас снова. Или играть в покер. Клянусь, вы просто по приколу оба считали карты.  
  
Лен не собирался это отрицать, но он широко ухмылялся вовсе не из-за второй части пламенной речи. Циско тихо выругался на испанском и расслабленно прижался спиной к стене.  
  
— Я думал, что у меня будет сердечный приступ, мужик.  
  
— Как ты меня раскусил? — Лиза надула губы. Как всегда бывало, когда она проигрывала. А именно сейчас она проиграла с треском.  
  
— Ты проговорилась.  
  
— Как и ты.  
  
— Каламбуры, видимо. — Барри проскользнул мимо них, чтобы сделать себе еще один коктейль.  
  
— Как давно ты знаешь, что она знает?  
  
— С того момента как… она взяла меня по магазинам.  
  
— Ну ты меня впечатлил, ты врешь лучше, чем я думал.  
  
—  _Хочешь спрятать — прячь на виду._  
  
Лен почувствовал гордость, но отрицать это не стал.  
  
— Налей и мне.  
  
Барри протянул ему сделанный коктейль и занялся приготовлением другого.  
  
— Итак… — он отхлебнул напиток и повернулся к Лизе. — Весь этот вечер был организован для утверждения твоего конкурентного преимущества?  
  
Она усмехнулась.  
  
— Не будь задницей. Я хотела устроить вечеринку еще до того, как все эти идеи собрались в одну кучу. Но ты бы вряд ли позволил нам тебя поздравлять. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты развлекся и отдохнул от работы, Ленни.  
  
Ох. Ладно. Ему пришлось признать… он и правда отвлекся. Он не думал об отце и Негодяях целый вечер, даже когда они были на грани поддельного вызова Флэша в квартиру, где находился Мик.  
  
Лен подумал, что он тоже может немного признать поражение. По крайней мере, это сделает Лизу чуть счастливее.  
  
— Хорошо, сестренка. Я сдаюсь. Вечер был хорошим, я даже не буду жаловаться на торт.  
  
— Это все, чего я хотела.  
  
Он оглядел Лизу и Циско.  
  
— Голубки, вы останетесь?  
  
— Ох, нет, больше не будет тебя напрягать, раз веселье закончилось. Или только начинается. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось…  
  
В ответ на последнюю фразу Лен скривился.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Они попрощались — Лиза была в достаточно хорошем настроении, несмотря на проигрыш, Циско застенчиво улыбался, и Лен старался на него не смотреть.  
  
— Повеселитесь, ребятки.  
  
И когда они с Барри остались вдвоем, Лен снова почувствовал, как на него навалилась усталость. Алкоголь прочистил ему забитый нос, но не помогал от начинающейся лихорадки, которая медленно ползла по его телу.  
  
Но все же он отказался сдаться на милость усталости. Ночь еще не закончилась. Барри уже направлялся на кухню, чтобы прибраться, и Лен последовал за ним.  
  
— Спасибо за вечеринку.  
  
— Все ради именинника.  
  
Лен фыркнул.  
  
— Даже то, что ты объединился с моей сестрой, чтобы меня обхитрить?  
  
— Вообще-то я пытался убедить ее бросить эту затею.  
  
— Зачем ты скрывал то, что узнал все уже давно?  
  
— А ты?  
  
Лен качнул головой, признавая справедливость вопроса.  
  
— Я на самом деле жду ответа. Я скрывал это потому, что хотел использовать в качестве рычага, чтобы получить свидание. И я не совсем понимаю, зачем это было тебе.  
  
Ох.  
  
— Осторожность, — веско сказал Лен.  
  
— Осторожность?  
  
Глупо было не признаться в этом сегодня, но признаться было еще глупее.  
  
— Я был не совсем уверен, что она знает. Просто предположил…  
  
— Ты был уверен.  
  
Лен с этим согласился.  
  
— Уверен. Но я также хотел… насладиться этим. — Он махнул рукой между ними. — Иметь предлог это сохранить.  
  
— До того момента, когда ты решил меня бросить?  
  
— Упреждающий удар. — Лен поморщился.  
  
— Имено-о-о-о-о. — Это звучало саркастично, но Барри улыбался, даже если и закатил глаза, так что Лен принял это.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что убирать прямо сейчас вовсе необязательно?  
  
Барри взглянул на Лена, отвлекаясь от перекладывания посуды в раковину.  
  
— Я не могу вот так все оставить в твой день рождения, — сказал он, но было в этой фразе что-то скрытое, вопросительное, спрятанное за полуопущенными ресницами. Лен придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к спине Барри так, чтобы он вжался в стойку, и обхватил его за талию.  
  
— Думаю, посуда подождет до утра. Ведь ты что-то говорил про подарок, который я получу позже.


	32. Сексуальное исцеление

Барри почувствовал, как Лен обнял его сзади, и аккуратно опустил посуду обратно на стойку.  
  
— Я помню, что говорил нечто подобное, да. — Он откинулся назад, прижимаясь к Лену и ища контакта, его пульс тут же подскочил. И вовсе не потому, что Барри нервничал из-за секса, нет. Он любил секс. Причина была в том, что это — первый раз, ну, или первый раз такого вида секса с Леном.  
  
Лен поцеловал его в шею. Барри вздохнул, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и откинул голову сильнее, почувствовав, как Лен делает это снова.  
  
— Так ты согласен использовать все мои грязные методы? — Барри выгнулся, поглаживая плечо Лена и скользя вверх, ероша коротко стриженные волосы. Лен продолжал целовать его шею, вылизывая кожу, а потом осторожно сжал ее зубами.  
  
— М-м-м… — только и смог произнести Барри, но он вовсе не жаловался, и от всего, что Лен творил с его шеей в самых чувствительных местах, у него закатывались глаза.  
  
Он быстро развернулся, чтобы поцеловать Лена, притянуть его к себе, почувствовав, как жесткий край стойки вдавливается ему в поясницу, когда Лен толкнул его вперед, целуя сильнее.  
  
Происходящее быстро перешло от приятного к лучшему, от жаркого к невозможности дышать.  
  
Где-то между поднятыми руками Лена и его ногами между бедрами Барри, и тем как он дергал край рубашки Лена, прикусывая линию его челюсти, Барри рассеянно подумал, что неплохо было бы переместиться в спальню, если он не хочет в конечном итоге оказаться разложенным на стойке.  
  
Как выяснилось, Лен тоже об этом думал. Он отстранился, быстро и часто дыша Барри прямо в обнаженные ключицы.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Давно назревало. Спальня?  
  
— Показывай дорогу.  
  
Лен издал звук, несколько похожий на возбужденный рык, и Барри решил, что это самая нелепая и самая сексуальная вещь в мире. После этого Лен кашлянул, что определенно обозначило этот звук как нелепый, поэтому Барри тихо ухмыльнулся, следуя за Леном в спальню.  
  
— Все еще болеешь?  
  
— Для этого я  _достаточно_  здоров.  
  
— Не переживай слишком сильно. — Барри подошел ближе и жарко зашептал Лену на ухо. — Мой план таков, что я сделаю большую часть сам.  
  
Лен что-то проурчал, подаваясь назад.  
  
— Например?  
  
— М-хм… хочу тебя оседлать.  
  
Лен откинул голову назад на плечо Барри.  
  
— С днем рождения меня, — довольно произнес он, и Барри ухмыльнулся.  
  
Наконец они добрались до постели, по пути избавляясь от одежды. Барри всегда немного нервничал по поводу таких моментов, но сейчас он позволил Лену расстегнуть его штаны, потому что сам Барри уже успел избавиться от футболки, и его торс был обнажен. Лен тоже нервничал, так что это сгладило момент для них обоих. Сгладило настолько, что Барри наклонился и поцеловал Лена, отвлекая, и его тело подрагивало от электричества и волнения, стало легче не стесняться срывающегося дыхания, когда Лен провел ладонью по его брифам, стягивая их вниз и обнажая бледную кожу.  
  
Нижнее белье Лена исчезло почти сразу же, и они наконец-то дали волю рукам, изучая друг друга. Барри переместился, чтобы оседлать Лена, и его руки все время двигались вдоль его тела, он просто не мог сдержаться и не потрогать его везде. Он спрятал лицо в сгибе шеи Лена, позволяя ему пробежаться пальцами по спине, дразняще погладить задницу, просто нежно, но Барри хотел больше насладиться этим, и чтобы Лен тоже получил удовольствие.  
  
В конце концов, подготовка должна была занять какое-то время.  
  
— Ты перестанешь меня дразнить? — спросил Барри, нежно целуя Лена в изгиб шеи.  
  
— М-м-м, я просто жду приглашения.  
  
— Ты уже был приглашен. Дважды. Трижды.  
  
Лен фыркнул, и Барри почувствовал это кожей. Затем они потянулись в сторону, чтобы взять смазку и наконец двинуться в нужном направлении. В этот раз рука Лена двигалась более целенаправленно. Он одной рукой развел ягодицы Барри, размазывая смазку, а другой…  
  
— Ах… о-о-о, это… м-м-м… — Барри подвинулся чуть выше на коленях Лена, выпрямляя спину, и слегка выгнулся, чтобы смотреть на Лена, а потом почувствовал, как первый палец входит в него.  
  
— Боже, ты великолепен.  
  
Барри знал, что покраснел и смутился от комплимента, но Лен и правда говорил искренне.  
  
— Кто бы говорил…  
  
Лен добавил второй палец, и Барри вздохнул, не в силах продолжать игривый разговор, с придыханием застонал, разводя ноги шире. Лен одновременно двинул обоими пальцами, и Барри оставил ласковые поглаживания и с силой вцепился ему в плечи. Он дернулся вперед, размашисто целуя Лена, когда почувствовал, как третий палец поглаживает кожу вокруг ануса. Барри глухо застонал Лену в губы и отклонился назад, чтобы всем телом насадиться на пальцы внутри себя. Он чувствовал жжение от растягивания мышц, чувствовал, как его тело пытается подавить боль от вторжения.  
  
— Черт, Барри, ты такой узкий.  
  
— Н-н-н… мне так хорошо…  
  
— Давай лучше начнем с другой позы.  
  
Барри почти запротестовал, но мысленно согласился, что нужен угол получше, даже если это и означало сползти с колен Лена. Он сполз на постель, грустно вздыхая от того, что распирающее ощущение пальцев внутри пропало, позволил Лену подтолкнуть его и встал на колени, опираясь на локти.  
  
Буквально через секунду подушечки пальцев Лена снова коснулись отверстия.  
  
— Тебе просто нужен был лучший вид, — поддразнил Барри. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым, от стыда он весь горел, но нагнулся ниже, вызывая у Лена хриплый смешок.  
  
— Не буду притворяться.  
  
Лен подтолкнул Барри расставить ноги шире, и наконец два пальца снова скользнули внутрь него.  
  
Они оба застонали. Лен начал размеренно всовывать пальцы, у Барри голова шла кругом, и он почти сразу же почувствовал, как член сочится предэякулятом. Он пытался хотя бы сдерживать рвущиеся наружу стоны, когда почувствовал третий палец, обжигающе раскрывающий его.  
  
— Когда-нибудь, когда я точно выздоровею… — Голос Лена был низким и возбужденным, — я вылижу эту прелестную дырку как десерт, — произнес он, одновременно сгибая пальцы внутри, заставив Барри подавить стон и закатить глаза от удовольствия.  
  
Почти в отчаянии Барри качнул бедрами.  
  
— Боже, блядь, Лен… — Пальцы скользнули прямо по простате. — Боже, ты заставляешь меня…  
  
Он завибрировал и закусил губу, чтобы сдержаться.  
  
— Давай, Барри. Кончай. — Свободной рукой Лен сжал член Барри, коротко и жестко поглаживая, и тогда… Барри замер, напрягся, задрожал и… он простонал, вздрогнул, наверное, даже завибрировал, кончая, беспорядочно вколачиваясь в кулак Лена, хрипло матерясь от того, как сперма потекла по его пальцам.  
  
Пальцы Лена внутри замерли, растягивая его еще немного. Барри закрыл глаза, ощутив слабый ожог, когда мизинец коснулся его входа, который больше не поддавался и не растягивался шире.  
  
— Давай… — почти умоляюще прошептал Барри, убеждая Лена скорее продолжить, если тот хочет.  
  
— Тебе больно?  
  
— Немного, это нормально…  
  
Лен хмыкнул, но не протолкнул палец внутрь. Вместо этого он большим пальцем нежно погладил кожу вокруг отверстия, почти успокаивающе.  
  
— Возможно, нам придется повременить.  
  
Он имел в виду… секс? Барри оглянулся через плечо.  
  
— Я могу принять его. Поверь мне.  
  
Лен посмотрел на него немного хмуро.  
  
— Будь со мной честным, Барри. У тебя когда-нибудь был кто-нибудь с таким большим, как у меня? Или ты просто думаешь, что хочешь его, такой большой?  
  
Барри посмотрел на «него» — на  _Член_. Ему действительно стоит перестать его так называть,  _его_ , да, такой  _твердый_ … ох, член между ног Лена, который тот лениво поглаживал свободной рукой.  
  
Барри заставил себя перестать пялиться и посмотрел Лену в глаза — у него тут же пересохло во рту, потому что Лен выглядел серьезным.  
  
— Он немного больше, чем любой… в смысле, я хочу сказать, что дилдо, который ты заныкал, это лишь секс-игрушка, я никогда не был достаточно смел, чтобы купить что-такое и даже не… с последнего раза прошло довольно много времени. Я делал это. Вроде того. Давно. И у моего парня в колледже был довольно большой член, но порнозвездой он не был.  
  
Последнее заявление вызвало у Лена смешок.  
  
— Ладно. Скажем так, у меня тоже есть некоторый опыт в этом… и тебе будет больно, если я попробую прямо сейчас. До слез.  
  
— До слез? Серьезно, Лен? Давай, я буду в порядке. Я хочу тебя.  
  
Пальцы Лена были все еще внутри него, продолжали осторожно напирать, мизинец снова дразнил кожу вокруг ануса и наконец проник внутрь, всего на чуть-чуть, Барри подумал, что стоило предупредить, но тут же неконтролируемо зашипел, чувствуя, как туго и больно натягиваются мышцы вокруг пальцев.  
  
Лен вытащил пальцы, и Барри обессиленно расслабил плечи, хотя сначала хотел сдержаться.  
  
— Ты все еще чертовски узкий, а мой член намного шире, чем кончики пальцев.  
  
Барри раздирало от противоречивости ощущений — ему было потрясающе горячо, его член снова стал твердым от всех этих растягиваний и ласк, а пальцы Лена ощущались внутри просто невероятно — снова два пальца, потому что Лен был тем еще мудаком, — и продолжали поглаживать, но реальность оказалась совсем не такой приятной. Барри был уверен, у Лена совсем пропадет желание продолжать, что если он и дальше продолжит так шипеть и зажиматься, а его член больше не будет твердым.  
  
— Ладно, я признаю проблему. — Они подвинулись так, что Барри перевернулся на спину, а Лен сел к нему на колени. — Мои сверхспособности должны ее решить.  
  
Лен на секунду нахмурился.  
  
— Я предполагаю… что способности и есть проблема.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
Лен улегся рядом с Барри, вытянув ноги, и вытер руки о полотенце, лежащее на тумбочке, продолжая задумчиво смотреть ему в лицо.  
  
— Я предполагаю, что ты… ласкал себя пальцами регулярно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Больше чем тремя?  
  
Лену явно нужны были подробности. Барри замялся.  
  
— Иногда… но не слишком часто.  
  
— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты тугой для человека, который ласкал себя нескольким пальцами?  
  
До Барри начало доходить.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я… регенерирую? Ну, то есть, каждый раз после я снова становлюсь, ну, узким как…  
  
Барри не хотел произносить это вслух, но Лен поморщился, и да, в этом и была основная мысль.  
  
— Дерьмо.  
  
Мышечная память и все такое. Он должен был расслабиться, это было не так, будто это первый раз, но… расслабившись или нет, он не привык принимать что-то столь большое, как член Лена, поэтому может понадобиться некоторое подобие практики, чтобы привыкнуть к этому.  
  
Но Барри не собирался сдаваться.  
  
— Ладно. Это проблема. Я все еще хочу попробовать. Неважно, сколько времени это займет. Есть идеи? Чаще вставлять в себя пальцы? Может, стоит попробовать сделать это на скорости?  
  
Лен поджал губы.  
  
— Может, в другой раз. А сейчас… мы можем кое-что сделать, хоть мой член сегодня в тебе точно не окажется.  
  
В его глазах сверкнули искорки озорства, а на губах мелькнула самодовольная улыбка. Лен погладил Барри пальцами по руке, и это было похоже на соблазнение, если бы Барри сейчас не лежал голым в его постели.  
  
Но это не остановило Барри — он обиженно надул губы.  
  
— Я думал, что это наша цель.  
  
Во взгляде Лена на полсекунды появилась застенчивость.  
  
— Только если мы хотим заниматься этим целую ночь до самого утра.  
  
Барри усмехнулся и поиграл бровями, развеселив Лена.  
  
— Не всем нам тут двадцать шесть, и не у всех есть суперсилы.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, тогда на что ты намекаешь?  
  
— Ну, Барри, ты вроде бы упоминал дилдо…  
  
У Барри бессовестно отвисла челюсть, рот приоткрылся, а брови полезли на лоб.  
  
— Эм. Да. Эм. Ты хочешь… но ты же тогда не кончишь, а я уже…  
  
— О, поверь мне. — О да, каким же коварным выглядел Лен, наклоняясь ближе, ухмыляясь и блестя потемневшими от похоти глазами. — Мне очень понравится смотреть, как ты будешь сходить с ума от него.  
  
У Барри снова пересохло в горле.  
  
— Тебе это нравится?  
  
— Естественно.  
  
— Тогда... эм-м-м… тогда я в игре.  
  
— М-м-м… — Лен наклонился и поцеловал Барри в плечо, после чего слез с постели. — Жди здесь.  
  
Барри рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок, пока Лен рылся в шкафу. Он совсем не на это рассчитывал, заказывая в Интернете это монструозное нечто. Монструозность может быть длинной и толстой, но не невероятно толстой, уж точно не как…  
  
— Прежде чем мы это сделаем… — Барри взглянул на Лена, возвращающегося с дилдо в руках. — Я должен подвести тебя к оргазму.  
  
Лен не стал спорить, и Барри был рад ненадолго перевести стрелки на него. Он встал возле постели, и Барри взял в рот его член, помогая себе рукой, обхватывая основание ствола, и сразу стал двигать головой в простом четком ритме. Его собственный член дернулся, когда Барри почувствовал, как пальцы Лена вплелись в его волосы, несильно потягивая, отчего ощущения прострелили прямо в член Барри.  
  
Было так легко потеряться в чувствах, одновременно сосредоточиться и сфокусироваться, скользя языком по головке, ловя каждый звук, который ему удалось извлечь из Лена, каждый тяжелый вздох и тихое проклятие.  
  
Наконец Лен отстранил Барри от себя. Барри пытался губами снова поймать его член, но пальцы Лен скользнули по его лицу, а большой палец погладил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Все закончится раньше, чем начнется, если ты продолжишь.  
  
Барри на секунду вобрал большой палец Лена в рот, восторженно смотря ему прямо в глаза и видя, как расширяются его зрачки. После чего он со чпоком выпустил палец и снова раскинулся на постели, опершись на локти.  
  
— Так как ты хочешь меня?  
  
Лен просто смотрел на него до той поры, пока Барри не застеснялся, хоть это и длилось всего несколько секунд.  
  
— Вот так будет хорошо. Очень хорошо. Двигайся выше.  
  
Барри подчинился, освобождая место для Лена и раздвигая ноги. Он снова чуть не занервничал, но Лен придвинулся к нему моментом позже и опять его поцеловал. Барри быстро понял план действий, обнял Лена за плечи, отчаянно желая задрожать под ним и кончить одновременно как можно быстрее. Но у Лена был план, и он был из того типа людей, которые всегда придерживаются намеченной цели, поэтому Барри не удивился, когда рука Лена скользнула ниже, невесомо проходя по всем частям телам Барри, которые умирали от жажды прикосновений, а потом пальцы снова нашли свою цель, дразня отверстие.  
  
В это раз подготовка была короткой. Барри подумал, а что если он прав насчет регенерации? Или же это лишь в его голове, и от этих мыслей его член стал лишь тверже. Он хотел спросить, но губы Лена на его шее безумно отвлекали, заставляя все его тело вздрагивать. Лен всосал кожу в рот в том же месте, где раньше точно оставил засос, а пальцы нашли внутри Барри нужную точку.  
  
Барри удивленно задохнулся и выгнулся всем телом.  
  
— Лен…  
  
— Тебе хорошо?  
  
Барри издал утвердительный звук, когда Лен снова согнул пальцы.  
  
— Подержишь ноги для меня?  
  
О черт. Барри прикусил губу и подчинился, зная, что краснеет, когда раздвинул ноги как мог широко.  
  
Он видел, как Лен наносит смазку на дилдо, а потом почувствовал, каким большим он кажется, как только Лен прижал игрушку к его заднице, даже если она не была такой большой, как член Лена.  
  
— Боже!  
  
Почувствовав, как головка растягивает его, Барри застонал и болезненно сдвинул брови. Ощущения были тянущими. Но приятными — дилдо был скользким, длинным и твердым. Барри медленно выдохнул, позволяя телу расслабиться, а когда Лен аккуратно поцеловал его под колено, понял, что его глаза все это время были закрыты. Барри ахнул, когда почувствовал чужие пальцы на члене, отвлекающе поглаживающие, расслабляющие его. Он качнул бедрами, чувствуя все больше длины, скользящей внутрь, проникающей более широкой частью. Когда дилдо вошел в него полностью, Барри низко и длинно застонал.  
  
— Блядь, Барри…  
  
— Н-н-н-н, боже, это…  
  
 _Жестокий ублюдок_  Лен убрал ладонь с члена Барри, чтобы тот перестал дергаться, и дразняще двинул игрушкой, слишком нежно, издевательски медленно, аккуратно и так глубоко внутри Барри. Он коротко и хрипло дышал, извиваясь на дидло, продолжая из последних сил держать ноги и умирая от желания обвить ими Лена.  
  
— Тебе хорошо?  
  
— Так хорошо, так… — Лен вытащил игрушку практически полностью, и Барри почти захныкал. Хотя ни за что и не признался бы в этом. Затем Лен толкнул ее обратно, прижимая вдоль простаты, вызывая у него гортанные стоны.  
  
После нескольких ритмичных толчков Барри стал слишком шумным:  
  
— Блядь, Лен… ты так… так глубоко... я не могу… не дразни меня, ты убл…а-а-ах!  
  
Барри должен был смутиться свое бесстыдности, но ему было настолько плевать, он весь горел от ощущений, его кожа вспотела от того, как резко он подавался бедрами, насаживаясь на дилдо.  
  
— Вот оно, Барри… — подзуживал его Лен. — Поласкай себя для меня.  
  
Барри послушался, опуская руку на член. Когда Лен вставил дилдо еще глубже, Барри заскулил — он так хотел, чтобы это был член Лена, представлял себе это во всех подробностях. То, как Лен трахает его, вставляет ему, и он единственный, кто может так его растягивать и заставлять чувствовать себя настолько заполненным. То, как член давит ему на простату, вот так и… блядь, именно так. Он не мог… Барри застонал и задрожал, выгибая спину, и наконец кончил, закатив глаза, сжимая свой член вибрирующей ладонью на секунду, продлевая ощущения протяжным стоном.  
  
Он упал на кровать, все еще неконтролируемо подрагивая после оргазма, и услышал, как Лен грязно выругался.  
  
— На колени.  
  
— Х-м? О… — Барри перевернулся, уступчиво и покладисто. Лен поерзал на постели. Барри почувствовал, что игрушка исчезла из его задницы, и его поглотили ощущения боли, удовольствия и пустоты внутри. Рукой Лен держал его за бедра, наклоняя вперед, Барри понял и пригнулся еще ниже.  
  
Он слышал резкий звук трения, который подсказал ему, что Лен держит член в руке, быстро поглаживая себя, и через секунду Барри ощутил, как головка прикасается к его анусу. Рука Лена на его бедре прихватила ягодицу, оттягивая в сторону, чтобы дать лучший обзор, и мозг Барри был близок к электрическому замыканию.  
  
Это была самая горячая в мире вещь, которую он только мог себе представить. Лен дрочил, трахая его игрушкой, а теперь смотрел на растраханный…  
  
— Черт, Лен, ты собираешься кончить на меня?  
  
— Н-н… на твою спину и эту прекрасную маленькую задницу.  
  
Барри удивил сам себя, бесстыдно застонав, ощутив прилив тепла к низу живота.  
  
— Хочешь… — Он чувствовал, что головка члена притирается к его заднице вплотную. — А-а-ах… кончить на мою дырку?  
  
— Блядь, Барри… можно?  
  
Лен уже знал, что Барри был чистым и не мог ничем заразиться. Это был чистый секс, без рисков, и ничто не могло удержать разбушевавшееся либидо Барри от осуществления этой идеи.  
  
— Боже, да. Сделай это. — Барри раздвинул ноги, расставляя бедра шире, и боже, он даже завел руки за спину и раздвинул задницу, умирая от стыда, краснея от мысли о том, как он сейчас выглядит. Но Лен застонал, и звук трения кожи о кожу стал громче, он быстрее задвигал рукой, скользя головкой вдоль ануса Барри, касаясь кольца мышц, и…  
  
— Блядь, блядь, я… — Лен громко простонал, и Барри вместе с ним, чувствуя, как горячая сперма выплескивается в него, течет внутрь и вокруг, часть потекла вниз по бедру, когда Лен вжался в его задницу, приводя Барри в полный беспорядок. Барри поежился от обострившейся чувствительности.  
  
Когда Лен выдохся, он потер головкой члена по сжимающемуся анусу Барри, который теперь должен был выглядеть совершенно  _ужасно_ самым лучшим образом.  
  
— Боже, Барри.  
  
У Барри между ног все ныло. Лен кончил  _на него_. Лен кончил  _в него_. Барри почти трясло от пережитого возбуждения.  
  
Лен склонился над ним, опершись на локти, тяжело дыша прямо ему на ухо, Барри прикусил губу, чтобы попытаться сдержать зарождающееся внутри безумие, потому что легких потоков воздуха возле уха было достаточно, чтобы заставить Барри слабо захныкать.  
  
— Тебе хорошо?  
  
— Да, Лен. Я… это было так чертовски жарко. — Его голос был абсолютно севшим.  
  
Лен подвинулся на смятой постели.  
  
— Барри, ты… можешь кончить еще раз?  
  
— Хм. — Он сглотнул, все еще ощущая толику неловкости из-за того, что был до сих пор открыт и выставлен напоказ, но Лен не собирался отстраняться. — Может быть.  
  
— Иисусе. Как ты хочешь?  
  
Барри с размаху уткнулся лбом в матрас.  
  
— Трахни меня пальцами. Пожалуйста. Прямо так. С твоей спермой внутри. Я хочу…  
  
—  _Блядь, Барри_. — Но это прозвучало не как жалоба, и Барри об этом даже не подумал, потому что Лен подвинулся на постели, усаживаясь рядом с ним, и через несколько секунд его пальцы скользнули в расселину, собирая сперму, прежде чем снова начать дразнить Барри.  
  
Барри был чертовски уверен — у него еще никогда не было настолько кинкового секса. Он сдавленно застонал, когда пальцы задвигались внутри него.  
  
— Лен…  
  
— Ты такой горячий, Барри… Такой горячий, только для меня.  
  
— Пожалуйста…  
  
Лен вставил третий палец, и Барри качнулся вперед, а потом назад, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы, и просунул руку под себя, обхватывая член.  
  
— Тебе нравится так? С моей спермой внутри?  
  
Барри заныл прямо в матрас, подаваясь бедрами назад к Лену. Он мог это вынести, внутри все было гладким и...  
  
— Лен!  
  
Он кончил, содрогаясь всем телом на пальцах Лена. Оргазм был почти болезненный, почти без спермы, потому что первую порцию удовольствия Барри получил совсем недавно. Но он все равно чувствовал себя восхитительно, наполненный Леном всеми возможными способами.  
  
Лен медленно вытащил пальцы, и обессиленный Барри рухнул на кровать.  
  


***

  
  
— Это было… потрясающе.  
  
Барри повернулся к нему, и Лен сыто ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я был уверен, что это моя реплика, Барри.  
  
Барри рассмеялся, и Лен мысленно себя поздравил.  
  
— Ты всегда так делаешь?  
  
— Эм… что именно? — Барри поерзал, глядя на него. — Потому что мы делали многое из того, что я не делал никогда.  
  
— Ты кончил три раза.  
  
— Ах, это… Иногда. Силы. Они помогают.  
  
— Ясно, — кивнул Лен.  
  
Барри вздохнул и сел напротив Лена, и тот сразу понял, что Барри из-за чего-то напряжен. Он хотел спросить, в чем дело, но Барри его опередил.  
  
— Ты знаешь, я хочу… сказать тебе кое-что. Подходящее время все никак не находилось, но после твоего дня рождения, после крышесносного секса… серьезно? Это было великолепно, поэтому это лучшее время, чтобы сказать тебе, что я…  
  
— Подожди.  
  
Барри затих. И Лен тоже. Он не мог понять, что заставило его произнести это и не дать Барри закончить.  
  
— Подождать? Эм, Лен, это…  
  
— Подожди, пока я не смогу сказать это в ответ.  
  
— Я… о.  
  
Барри вздохнул и поерзал на месте. Лен обнимал его за плечи, радуясь, что тот не стал отстраняться. Его собственное сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
  
 — Итак… ты знаешь, что я собираюсь сказать?  
  
Лен боролся с желанием сказать какую-нибудь колкость.  
  
— Я могу предположить. — Желание выиграло.  
  
К счастью, Барри не разозлился. Он был все еще слишком напряжен, снова заерзал, поднимаясь повыше, чтобы посмотреть на Лена с заметным волнением.  
  
— Но ты… не чувствуешь то же самое?  
  
О. Эм. Хм.  
  
Лен погладил Барри пальцами по спине, прикусил губу и посмотрел в сторону, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.  
  
— У меня никогда не… не было отношений таких, как эти, Барри. Это ново для меня, это обязывает. И я никогда никому этого не говорил… кроме моей сестры, за последние тридцать лет.  
  
— О.  
  
Барри придвинулся ближе к нему.  
  
— Я могу подождать.  
  
Лен чувствовал, что ему вроде как нужно извиниться, но точно не понимал, стоит ли это делать.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Пока ты не поймешь, что чувствуешь. Сколько нужно, — пробормотал Барри.  
  
— Я пойму.  
  
— Хорошо. Теперь мы можем привести себя в порядок? Я немного… грязный.  
  
Они рассмеялись, и напряжение Лена растаяло, как дым.  
  


***

  
  
Как хорошо было в субботу, столь же хорошо было просыпаться рядом с Барри воскресным утром, но вечер воскресенья наступил очень быстро. Роско позвонил точно по расписанию, и Лену стало немного легче, он сосредоточился, готовясь к реализации плана.  
  
Они с Миком добрались до места назначения, которое им назвал Роско. Место, где его отец должен встретиться с Роско, и план состоял в том, что Диллона там не будет. А будут Лен и Мик.  
  
Район мясопереработки всегда был пуст по вечерам, особенно в это время года.  
Они приехали раньше, как и предполагалось. Льюис явно частенько бывал здесь последние дни, судя по разбросанным чертежам со знакомыми Лену пометками, сигаретному пеплу и окуркам — очевидно, старику было невдомек, что с этими проклятыми вещами нужно быть осторожным.  
  
Мик забрал из фургона мешок с оборудованием, и Лен взглянул на список, который держал в руке, список, выученный наизусть.  
  
Лен откашлялся, но в остальном держал себя ровно.  
  
Когда наконец появился Льюис, драки не вышло. Его ждал Лен, прислонившись к столу, и Льюис сощурился, быстро спросил «где Диллон?». Мик тут же направил на него пистолет. Снарт-старший выругался, но руки поднял.  
  
— Без резких движений, старик.  
  
— Ты совершаешь большую ошибку, сын.  
  
Лен равнодушно разглядывал свои ногти.  
  
— Это лучшее решение в моей жизни.  
  
Мик схватил Льюиса за плечо.  
  
— Держи руки на виду, — проворчал он, подтолкнув стул к ногам Льюиса, а Лен взял веревку. Они обыскали Льюиса на предмет оружия, достали все, что нашли, и разложили на стол. Затем Лен стал привязывать его ноги к стулу, перешел к рукам и услышал:  
  
— Черт, так вот что это было.  
  
Лен чуть не выронил веревку. Это… какого хрена здесь делает Аксель? Он резко обернулся, выхватывая пушку, но парень сразу вскинул руки и присвистнул. Выяснилось, что Аксель перекрасил волосы в дебильный оттенок блонда.  
  
— Эй, крутой парень, я тут для шоу!  
  
— Тебя тут быть не должно, Аксель.  
  
— Ну, папочка Мик…  
  
— Не называй меня так.  
  
Лен оглянулся на Мика и с удовлетворением отметил, что тот все еще держит Льюиса на мушке, а на Акселя смотрит только одним глазом.  
  
— Мамочка Мик?  
  
— Я тебе башку побрею, Трикс.  
  
Аксель глумливо захныкал, и Лен почувствовал, как у него на лбу запульсировала вена.  
  
— Как ты нас нашел, Аксель?  
  
— Я не искал. Он мне позвонил — Он сложил пальцы пистолетом и указал на Льюиса. Лен сдержал стон.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты все это время знал, где он.  
  
— Черт возьми, нет. Он хотел дать мне последний шанс «сделать правильные вещи». — Аксель смотрел прямо на Льюиса, и его лицо было зловещим. — Но теперь у меня есть друзья. Так что я готов посмотреть, как ты сгоришь к чертовой матери, старик.  
  
— Ты не мог бы закрыть пасть этому сосунку, сын? — рявкнул Льюис. — Не могу слушать его тявканье без желания размазать эту усмешку по его роже.  
  
Разочарование Лена в Акселе испарилось полностью.  
  
— Ты убил его старика. Меньше, что я могу сделать, это дать ему увидеть твою смерть.  
  
— Смерть? Ты пустишь мне пулю между глаз? У тебя кишка тонка. Спорим, ты даже не сможешь попросить своих друзей это сделать. Этот верзила сможет. Он всегда был мерзкий, таскался за тобой, как маленькая су…  
  
Лен направил криопушку прямо Льюису в лицо еще до того, как он договорил. Ярость бешеным потоком заструилась по его жилам.  
  
— Не смей. Заканчивать. Предложение. Если хочешь жить.  
  
Льюис фыркнул, но заткнулся. Лен качнул головой, стараясь придать лицу равнодушное выражение, убрал пушку, подтащил к себе еще один стул и сел напротив старика, подперев подбородок кулаком и ухмыляясь. Крут и холоден, как и всегда.  
  
Его голос был надлежащим образом ледяным и сдержанным, когда он снова заговорил.  
  
— Ты хочешь жить? Хорошо. Потому что у меня есть план для тебя, дорогой отец, если ты ценишь свою жизнь.  
  
Льюис подозрительно посмотрел на Лена.  
  
— И что это за план?  
  
Лен глянул в сторону Мика. Рори кивнул и пошел за оборудованием. Аксель уселся поудобнее, настороженно готовясь смотреть.  
  
— Ты признаешься.  
  
Льюис перевел взгляд с Лена на Мика.  
  
— Э-э-э… хм.  
  
— Признаешься в каждом убийстве, которые ты совершил с тех пор, как я живу. А потом ты сядешь за них.  
  
— Ты позволишь ему жить?! — Аксель подскочил на ноги, но Лен перегородил ему путь одним лишь тяжелым взглядом.  
  
— Я позволю ему сгнить в тюрьме.  
  
— Я когда-нибудь все равно выйду. — Льюис кинул на Лена расчетливый взгляд.  
  
— Если ты снова выйдешь, я буду ждать.  
  
— Почему признание?  
  
Лен откинулся на спинку стула и неопределенно махнул рукой.  
  
— У тебя условно-досрочное в этом году, ну или было бы. Я засажу тебя обратно, и ты просидишь там пять лет в тюрьме строгого режима, и тебе придется попотеть, чтобы завоевать там авторитет. Я отправлю тебя в тюрьму, когда ты признаешься в убийстве нескольких мафиози и копов, которые были приставлены к старику Сантини.  
  
Его улыбка была мрачной. Льюис выглядел больным и бледным. Отлично.  
  
— Давай сделаем так, папа.  
  
Мик уже настроил камеру. Лен подошел к нему и развернул объектив так, чтобы было хорошо видно голову Льюиса и его плечи.  
  
— И как ты думаешь, что они с собой сделают, сын? Весь город узнает, что ты предатель, еще до рассвета.  
  
Лен взял со стола список, приподнял брови и пробежался по нему глазами. Должно быть идеально. Должно сработать.  
  
— У меня есть парень, которому я тебя сдам. Никто не узнает о том, что я принимал во всем это участие. Ну а если ты скажешь кому-то…  
  
Лен оглянулся на Мика и ухмыльнулся. Мик ответил ему тем же.  
  
— То получишь ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от общения с несколькими моими друзьями в Айрон Хайтс, — с угрозой в голосе произнес Мик, а Лен на это только улыбнулся.  
  
Льюис смотрел на них, но хранил молчание. Лен подошел к нему, разрезал веревки, чтобы высвободить левую руку и дал ему список.  
  
— Прочти. Нужно, чтобы выглядело естественно. — Затем он вернулся к камере и протяжно добавил. — И да, папаша, если ты облажаешься, то Аксель и Мик будут проворачивать с тобой их собственные планы до глубокой ночи.


	33. Закон Мерфи

Мик не отрицал, что его лучший друг чокнутый ублюдок. Блядь, он всегда его так называл. Но следовало отдать ему должное — он придумал глупый план и блестяще его провернул. И как всегда бывало с такими дурацкими блестящим планами, Мик считал, что достаточно понимает, чтобы рассуждать об этом.  
  
Добавить в список смертей имя жены Генри Аллена — доктора Аллена — было чертовски классной идеей. Никто в Айрон Хайтс из тех, кто лично общался с Доком, не думал, что он действительно убил жену, Мик тоже не сомневался. Люди умеют удивлять.  
  
Но так как Док был отцом красавчика, то в этом была своего рода возвышенная справедливость. Лен использовал своего грязного и со всех сторон виновного папашу, чтобы подтвердить невиновность отца Барри. Уравновешивая весы и все это дихотомичное дерьмо, Снарт просто обожал благородные жесты, когда был в настроении.  
  
Мик был рад избавиться от Льюиса. Но если Снарт не желал ему смерти, то и Мик не будет. Не ему судить. Семейные вопросы были слишком личным делом, кому как не Мику об этом знать.  
  
Льюис прочитал список. Вот что было важно сейчас. Примерно наполовину. Черт, как же это было долго. Мик, вероятно, еще дольше, но он провел в тюрьме половину срока Льюиса. Некоторые там были редкостными уродами, Мик знал их. Мафиозное дерьмо.   
  
Но план Снарта был точный, даже пусть с легким налетом сопливой романтики, и Мик уже было расслабился, но затем они услышали это.  
  
 _Сирену._  
  
Все прекратилось.  
  
Эта сирена звучала совсем невдалеке. Точно.  _Блядь_. Прямо снаружи.  
  
Следом за резким звуком раздался громкий голос из мегафона.  
  
—  _Аксель Уолкер! Мы знаем, что ты здесь, выходи с поднятыми руками!_  
  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь?!  
  
Мик не смог вспомнить, когда последний раз видел Лена таким взбешенным, поэтому кинулся к Уолкеру и схватил его за грудки.  
  
— Я не… Я клянусь! Снарт, я, блядь, клянусь… боже, блядь, я клянусь, что…  
  
— Брось его, Мик. Он не врет.  
  
Мик отпихнул Акселя.  
  
— Наверное, они ехали за ним. — Но полиция все еще была снаружи.  
  
— У тебя десять секунд, Уолкер!  
  
— Они не знают, кто здесь, кроме него, — пробурчал Мик.  
  
— У нас преимущество, — согласился Снарт.  
  
— Но это точно не будет выглядеть достаточно хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Льюис, намекая на себя, все еще привязанного к стулу.  
  
Мик был готов тут же его поджарить, но Снарт решительно кивнул. Он бегло оглянулся на камеру.  
  
— Три, два…  
  
И разрезал веревки на Льюисе. Мик выругался, когда они услышали, что полиция начала штурм. Лен шагнул к нему и поднял пушку.  
  
— Он никуда не свалит и попадет в их лапы, Мик.  
  
— Не в мою смену! — заорал Мик, и звуки их пушек разрезали воздух, а полицейские свиньи отступили, прикрываясь щитами и крича друг другу, что «Капитан Холод» и «Тепловая волна» на месте преступления.  
  
Слишком много для тихого воскресенья. Но Мика это не волновало. Трудно было думать о чем-то ином, когда он смотрел на огонь.  
  
— ЗДАНИЕ ОКРУЖЕНО, СНАРТ! БРОСАЙ ПУШКУ!  
  
— ЗАСТАВЬ МЕНЯ!  
  
 _Верно, приятель_ , — подумал Мик, натягивая очки и глядя на танцующее перед ним пламя.  
  
— Ты никуда не пойдешь.  
  
Мик на мгновение отвлекся и глянул на Лена. Пушка Снарта выстрелила потоком льда, отрезая попытки Льюиса к отступлению.  
  
— Но нам нужно выбраться отсюда. Мик!  
  
Он кивнул. Задняя дверь. Ясно.  
  
— Я с вами! — завопил Аксель, перекрикивая шум, и прежде чем Снарт смог остановить его, маленький говнюк выскочил на открытое место перед копами и что-то в них швырнул. То, что могло быть бомбой.  
  
Пришлось оставить это пацану…  
  
— УОЛКЕР! — Голос Снарта заглушил взрыв.  
  
Блядь, Мик ненавидел бомбы дистанционного действия. Одно мучение и никакого удовольствия. И никакого огня. Уши Мика болели просто пиздецки, а полицейские свиньи не сдавались. У них были щиты и броня, ебаный спецназ.  
  
Он заозирался, прицеливаясь и заметил, что…  
  
— НЕТ, ХРЕН ТЕБЕ!  
  
Ублюдок Льюис бежал к задней двери. Мик не сомневался. Он вскинул пушку, огонь заревел, запел и зарычал, вырываясь из дула, обливая дверь и рвущегося к ней Льюиса, и затем затанцевал, разгоревшись.  
  
Крики Льюиса были так похожи на потрескивание пламени.  
  


***

  
  
Барри очень хотелось надеяться, что это в план Лена не входило.  
  
Потому что в ту самую секунду, когда Барри влетел на место преступления, там царил сплошной хаос. Он проскочил мимо копов, мимо Джо и Эдди в бронежилетах, прибывших в качестве резерва, пронесся по помещению дальше и увидел…  
  
Это был…  
  
Барри с трудом подавил тошноту и принялся махать руками, чтобы сбить пламя с истошно орущего от боли Льюиса Снарта.  
  
Ему это почти удалось, но в него угодил залп пушки Мика, прямо в живот, и Барри отнесло назад и протащило по полу, под костюмом стало нестерпимо жарко, горячий пот заструился по коже. Ожоги заживут быстро, но это все равно было больно.  
  
Барри потратил пару секунд на то, чтобы сориентироваться, покачал головой, и когда снова смог сфокусироваться, огляделся.  
  
Льюис рухнул на землю. Барри знал, что мужчина уже мертв, никто больше не мог ему помочь, даже сам Барри. Он пытался сосредоточиться. Кто-то кричал. Лен пытался утащить Мика к выходу, орал на Акселя, чтобы тот бежал за ними. Полицейские звали Флэша и просили о помощи.  
  
Барри нацелился на Акселя и махнул полицейским с сторону Мика и Лена.  
Он почти поймал Акселя. Почти схватил его.  
  
А затем ледяной поток ударил его в спину с силой грузового поезда. Аксель вывернулся из его рук, Барри сильно ударился о пол, выругался и отскочил с линии огня за какие-то ящики, чтобы отдышаться. Спиной он чувствовал холод и заледеневшую ткань костюма, это причиняло боль.  
  
Лен просто выстрелил в него.  _Лен выстрелил в него._ Лен, блядь, выстрелил ему в спину…  
  
Барри помотал головой. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться.  
  
Он выскочил из-за ящиков. Копы боролись с Миком, находящимся в противоположной стороне от Акселя. Мик будто пихнул Акселя к Лену, прикрывающему их выход и орущему Мику поторопиться.   
  
Барри прищурился.  
  
Он увидел, как пальцы Уокера скользнули по ремню, и ускорился, чтобы поймать то, что он бросил, и зашвырнуть туда, где оно никому не навредит. Барри это удалось, он был в воздухе, когда что-то взорвалось, но это была другая бомба, не дистанционная.  
Все вокруг заволокло дымом — густым, серым и непрозрачным, распространяющимся с бешеной скоростью. Барри услышал крики копов и уловил движение слева, бросился вперед и разглядел Мика, стреляющего в полицейского из пушки, тот с криком рухнул на землю, щит отлетел в сторону и…  
  
Барри не стал медлить.  
  
Он на суперскорости схватил Мика, несясь вперед на чистом адреналине, вырвал у него из рук пушку прежде, чем тот успел еще кому-то навредить. Увернулся от кулака Мика, выругался, пытаясь подняться, ударил его в ответ и вспышкой сверкнул к лежащему полицейскому, забрал наручники, уделив полсекунды проверки его состояния, убедился, что он не умер, затем кинулся обратно к пытающемуся сбежать Мику и заковал его в наручники.  
  
Через секунду дым рассеялся.  
  
И Барри встретился взглядом с Леном.  
  
А потом Лен исчез за дверью. Может, слишком поздно. Барри мог прямо сейчас броситься в погоню, и Снарт не смог бы улизнуть. Он был слишком медленным. Он был…  
  
— _Я ОБРАЩАЮСЬ К ФЛЭШУ! СНИМИ С МЕНЯ НАРУЧНИКИ И СРАЗИСЬ КАК МУЖЧИНА, ТЫ, МАЛЕНЬКИЙ…_  
  
Барри оглянулся на Мика, и его желудок рухнул куда-то вниз.  
  
Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?  
  


***

  
  
Лен убегал всю свою гребаную жизнь и он это ненавидел.  
  
Его план был идеальным и просчитанным до мельчайших деталей, пока не появился Аксель. Аксель, который теперь должен быть уже на милю впереди, посланный Леном забрать его мотоцикл и ждать на месте встречи.  
  
Он думал, что Барри его догонит. Чтобы сказать что-нибудь.  
  
Но этого не случилось.  
  
Лен слышал копов позади себя, и все, что он делал, это уклонялся от выстрелов и палил в ответ из пушки по углам, ни в кого не целясь.  
  
Выскочив наружу, Лен оказался в лабиринте из узких улочек. Он перескочил через капот пустой машины, но останавливаться не рискнул, только снова выстрелил себе за спину. Нырнув в ближайшую аллею, Лен услышал, как копы кричат «сюда!», бросаясь за ним в погоню.  
  
Он был примерно в сотне ярдов от Акселя, когда спрятался за ближайшим мусорным баком на одной из отвлетвленных дорожек аллеи. Если копы окажутся здесь, они или встретят его, или найдут Акселя, и оба варианта не сулили ничего хорошего. Но если они повернут в другую сторону, если разделятся…  
  
Он услышал звук топающих ботинок. Одна пара. С этим Лен мог справиться. Он вскинул пушку, когда шаги замедлились совсем рядом, коп явно собирался проверить именно этот мусорный бак. Отлично. Он зарядил пушку, готовясь выпрыгнуть и выстрелить прямо копу в ноги и…  
  
Сердце Лена сделало оглушительный удар. А потом еще один.  
  
Это был Джо Уэст, направивший дуло пистолета ему прямо в грудь. Лен держал палец на спусковом крючке.  
  
Бог над ним смеялся. Или это был призрак его отца. Вдалеке раздался чей-то крик. Уэст выдохнул и бросил взгляд на Лена и… опустил пистолет.  
  
— Здесь никого нет! — ровным голосом сказал он. — Проверьте южнее!  
  
— Вас понял!  
  
Приближающиеся шаги свернули налево. Живот Лена скрутило, а потом отпустило…  
  
— Что…  
  
— Быстро вали отсюда, идиот, пока я не передумал.  
  
Лену не нужно было повторять дважды.  
  


***

  
  
— Барр, что происходит?  
  
— Я не знаю, Циско, но это нехорошо.  
  
— Ты вернешься в лабораторию? — раздался в наушнике голос Кейтлин. Барри отнес раненых полицейских в госпиталь, а потом вернулся к дымящемуся трупу Льюиса Снарта. Вонь была ужасной, но он не мог перестать смотреть, и его мозг криминалиста начал работать, фиксируя детали. Копы пялились на его костюм, как обычно, но Барри быстро исчез.  
  
— Нет. Я собираюсь найти Лена.  
  


***

  
  
Лен не должен был удивляться, что Барри пришел к нему в квартиру, как только он вернулся несколько часов спустя. Но удивился.  
  
Его удивило то, что Барри осмелился прийти в его дом после того безумия, что устроил Лен вечером, и сейчас, без разрешения, расхаживал по гостиной с невероятно злым лицом. Лен открыл дверь квартиры после того, как набегался кругами по городу, уничтожая любые потенциальные хвосты, узнал у информаторов о задержании Мика и о том, когда его будут переправлять в Айрон Хайтс, уже начиная разрабатывать план. И визит Барри был тем, что Лен уж никак не планировал.  
  
Ему просто нужны были проклятые тишина и покой, чистая одежда, прежде чем он снова выйдет из дома и отправится на встречу кое с каким парнем насчет огневой поддержки, но Барри пришел в четыре утра, а у Лена не было на это времени. По крайней мере, он не напялил этот чертов костюм Флэша.  
  
— Лен!  
  
— Барри. — Он оставил дверь открытой и отошел в сторону. — Уходи.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Я сказал…  
  
— Я слышал, но о чем, блядь, ты думал?!  
  
Лен подумал, что никогда еще не видел, как Барри на него злится. Он знал, что сам его разозлил. На самом деле, Лен видел, как Барри злится вообще, видел его праведный гнев. Но несмотря на это, ему еще не доводилось видеть, как Барри злится в личном плане и направляет свой гнев на него.  
  
Это не имело значения, разве что у Лена снова свело желудок. Он с пинка закрыл дверь.  
  
— О чем я думал?! — прошипел он. Криопушка и кобура с грохотом свалились на пол, отвлекая внимание Барри. Лен оставил оружие на самом видном месте. — Ты забыл о том, что ты арестовал моего лучшего друга?!  
  
— Мика? Он нарушил правило не убивать!  
  
— Ты нарушил правило не арестовывать меня или моих друзей…  
  
— После того, как он убил…  
  
— Моего отца! И если ты помнишь, Барри, этот человек имел все основания быть убитым!  
  
— Он сжег его дотла!  
  
— Он это заслужил!  
  
Лен даже не понял, когда успел так близко подойти к Барри, но их теперь разделяло лишь полметра, и они кричали так, как не кричали еще никогда. Лен почти физически чувствовал, как у него поднимается давление, быстро и сразу везде, а руки начинают трястись.  
  
Барри отступил, качая головой, и скривился, словно был ошеломлен происходящим.  
  
— Это пиздец, — прошептал он больше самому себе, но Лен ничего не ответил, только смотрел.  
  
— Тебе лучше уйти.  
  
— Нам нужно разобраться с этим.  
  
— Вытащи Мика из полиции, и мы квиты.  
  
Барри вытаращил глаза и сделал еще один шаг назад.  
  
— Лен. Я не могу этого сделать.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что можешь. — Его голос был похож на лед.  
.  
— Я… он убил человека…  
  
— Он убил…  
  
— Твоего отца, я знаю, но Лен, скажи мне… это же была не самооборона? Я видел веревки, я знаю, что ты что-то задумал. Лен, ты просил доверять тебе…  
  
— Думаешь, я именно это планировал?  
  
— А ты планировал?  
  
Лен тихо и размеренно выдохнул. Было разумно спросить это. Разумно спросить…  
  
— Я думал, ты мне доверяешь.  
  
— Я… просто скажи, что ты не планировал его убивать. Пожалуйста.  
  
Если бы Барри не выглядел таким отчаявшимся, Лен бы не ответил вообще ничего. Но Барри казался таким открытым, несчастным, уязвленным.  
  
Лен припомнил ту самую часть секунду, когда принял решение наставить пушку на спину Барри.  
  
— Нет, не планировал. Он не должен был умереть.  
  
Барри заметно расслабился.  
  
— Лен, я…  
  
— Я не могу обсуждать это прямо сейчас  
  
Глаза Барри округлились.  
  
— Нет… Лен… Не говори так, мы можем…  
  
— Это… — Лен не знал, что хочет сказать. — Я не понимаю, что говорю. Но сейчас это не важно. Мне нужно вытащить Мика из тюрьмы как можно быстрее, ради Эйден…  
  
— Эйден! Блядь, я не могу поверить… Я… Эйден… кто с ней…  
  
— С ней Шона. Я позвонил ей. — Лен сделал паузу. Ему нужно было собраться. Выдохнуть. — Мы не будем сейчас говорить. У меня встреча через час, хочу выяснить, когда переводят Мика, и я буду признателен, если ты в это не…  
  
— Так значит? В любом случае, это уже неважно. Ты опоздал. Они арестовали его прямо на месте преступления при особых обстоятельствах. Он уже на пути в Айрон Хайтс.  
  
Желудок Лена упал. Нет. Блядь. Это был самый лучший вариант, лучший способ…  
  
— Блядь.  
  
Барри покачал головой и потер лицо ладонью.  
  
— Да… слушай, Эйден будет в порядке с Шоной, пока…  
  
— Она не пробудет с ней долго. Я ее заберу.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Если ты не собираешься помогать мне вызволять Мика, то уходи. У меня куча дерьма еще.  
  
— Я не плохой парень, Лен.  
  
— А я плохой?  
  
— Я этого не говорил!  
  
— Тебя не должно было быть там сегодня вечером.  
  
— Может, если бы ты больше доверял мне и рассказал весь свой план, я мог бы помочь вместо…  
  
— Превратил все в еще большее дерьмо?  
  
Барри покраснел от злости.  
  
— Все превратилось в дерьмо еще до моего прихода.  
  
— Я бы справился.  
  
— Справился? Когда выстрелил мне в спину?  
  
У Лена что-то неприятно сжалось в животе.  
  
— Это работа.  
  
—  _Рабо_ … ты издеваешься? Ты злишься, потому что я арестовал Мика, но стрелять в меня это «просто работа»?!  
  
— Я сделал то, что должен был…  
  
— Как и я! Думаешь, я этого хотел?! Лен, ты знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь… знаешь, что я… блядь, блядь, Лен, если бы я мог, я не стал бы причинять тебе боль.  
  
Лен не мог этого сделать. Не сейчас. Он не смог даже слушать всех этих…  
  
— Просто иди.  
  
— Ты меня бросаешь?  
  
Лен потянулся и вздохнул.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Он и так слишком много потерял за одну ночь. Он не мог вынести потерю еще и этого. Он…  
  
— Ладно. — Барри покрасневшими глазами смотрел, как Лен пытается успокоиться, и отступил, ероша волосы. — Хорошо. Отлично. Я пойду. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Барри наконец дошел до двери, и когда он проскользнул мимо Лена, его заметно прошило молниями, слегка зацепив и Лена.  
  
Лен не обернулся, только услышал щелчок двери, говорящий о том, что Барри ушел.  
  


***

  
  
Этой ночью, после того как Барри ушел, Лен не спал, до самого утра.  
  
Лиза подкараулила его, когда он шел на встречу со своим информатором. Лен должен был это предвидеть; избегать ее был совсем не вариант, особенно теперь. Он просто не знал, что сказать.  
  
Звук ее быстрых шагов был заглушен шумом движения вдоль верфи, поскольку утренняя жизнь для некоторых добропорядочных граждан Централ Сити в пять утра уже началась. Это не имело значения, Лен сосредоточился на ее глазах, непривычно было не знать, о чем она думает.  
  
Лиза остановилась в двух шагах от него.  
  
Они молчали целую минуту, оба прикрыв глаза, а потом заговорили одновременно.  
  
— Он…  
  
— Он мертв, Лиз.  
  
Она выдохнула, но ее пронзительные глаза вдруг наполнились слезами, которые Лен не видел уже много лет. Для него не могло стать неожиданностью, когда Лиза внезапно бросилась к нему в объятия, но ему сейчас было плевать.  
  
— Ты ублюдок. — Она рыдала и злилась, и Лен медленно обнял ее одной рукой.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Она слегка шлепнула его по спине, но не отпустила. Лен крепче обнял сестру, надеясь, что она перестанет плакать. Он чувствовал себя слишком пустым и слишком уставшим.  
  
— Я должен был…  
  
— Нет. Ты не должен был. Я не хотела этого.  
  
Она высвободилась и шагнула назад.  
  
— Это был не твой вы…  
  
— Вот почему я не стал втягивать тебя. Потому что ты заслуживаешь, чтобы наконец покончить с этим ублюдским образом жизни, и я не мог позволить тебе сделать это.  
  
— Ты больше не защищаешь меня от него, Леонард!   
  
Он почувствовал, что борьба внутри него прекратилась. Лен опустил руку на плечо сестры и сжал, пока она не отмахнулась.  
  
— Я знаю, Лиза. Я знаю. Я не… — он пошел на попятную. — Я всегда защищал тебя от него. Но дело не в этом.  
  
— Тогда почему?  
  
— Я не планировал его убивать.  
  
Лиза поерзала, и выражение ее лица изменилось. Стало удивленным. Лен почувствовал облегчение.  
  
— Но ты гордилась бы мной, если бы я сделал это.  
  
— Расскажи мне, что случилось.  
  


***

  
  
Его информатор приехал и уехал. Лиза все утро была рядом с Леном. Как бы то ни было, они были вдвоем против всего мира. Лен не скрывал облегчения по поводу того, что Лиза не ненавидит его за случившееся. Да, она все еще злилась, но лишь потому, что он все это время держал ее в неведении. Пройдет много времени, прежде чем Лиза будет готова забыть все это. Но она все поняла, и этого было достаточно.  
  
Лиза помогла Лену свести все воедино, пока они не поняли, что сейчас Мику помочь никак не смогут. Они остановились у Шоны, чтобы проведать Эйден — с ней все было хорошо, она пока еще не понимала, что еще долго не увидит отца. Лен не смог смотреть на нее слишком долго, он очень устал и все еще мучился от чувства вины. Он дал Шоне пачку денег и пообещал забрать Эйден в январе, если не успеет до этого времени вытащить Мика.  
  
Ближе к ночи Лиза наконец отправилась домой, и Лен сделал то же самое. Он заполз на кровать и пролежал там несколько часов.  
  
Оказалось, что проспал он всего четыре часа. Он снова проснулся посреди ночи, беспокойный, мучавшийся бессонницей, не говоря уже о кашле, терзавшим его легкие.  
Теперь, когда Лен наконец успокоился, его тело напомнило ему, что он все еще болен. Было бы замечательно не подхватить пневмонию после всего того, что Лен устроил своему телу.  
  
Он даже подумал, не имеет ли смысл обратиться к доктору Сноу, так ужасно он себя чувствовал, вот только он не был уверен, что Барри одобрил бы это, учитывая обстоятельства, а спрашивать Лен не собирался.  
  
Поэтому Лен просто встал, принял безбожно огромную порцию таблеток от простуды, залез в горячий душ и заставил себя начать думать.  
  


***

  
  
Лен не слышал Барри и на следующий день. Он почувствовал облегчение и грусть, разочаровался сам в себе из-за их реакций на случившееся, оттолкнувших их друг от друга. Лен не сомневался, что Барри ждет, что он сделает следующий шаг, но…  
  
У него были дела.  
  
Одна из первых остановок на неделе, посвященной реализации его плана, случилась ранним утром в среду. Лен собирался потратить на побег Мика достаточно денег, чтобы убедиться, что не будет никаких препятствий и любителей мешать, и он собирался использовать деньги, которые никоим образом не связаны с его именем. Конечно, копы ждали какой-то реакции от Негодяев, если они решили переправить Мика сразу в Айрон Хайтс. Лен был уверен, что если он сунется в Святых и Грешников или в любое их местечко, ему сразу сядут на хвост.  
  
У Лена были другие Негодяи, которых можно было использовать для организации побега, но такие люди, как Марк Мардон, не работают бесплатно, даже если Аксель сделает все, что попросит Лен ради общественного блага, после того как Мик оказался в тюрьме за всю лажу, которую он натворил в воскресенье.  
  
Но Лену все равно нужны были деньги, чтобы финансировать работу, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
  
Банк как и всегда был самым подходящим средством. У Лена было достаточно законных активов, и некоторую их часть он надеялся сделать ликвидной в пределах недели, если это возможно.  
  
— Леонард Пчински, у меня назначена встреча.  
  
Администратор заискивающе улыбнулся.  
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Пчински. Я могу предложить вам кофе или еще какие-то напитки?  
  
— Чай, если у вас есть.  
  
Это точно поможет от простуды. Горло больше не болело, но Лен все еще кашлял и чувствовал себя неважно, уставшим даже больше, чем несколько дней назад, на самом деле. Всему виной бессонные ночи и стресс.  
  
— Конечно, сэр.  
  
Мужчина изящно удалился, а потом вернулся в зону ожидания с чашкой чая для Лена. Передавая ему чашку, он наклонился так, чтобы Лен увидел его бейджик.  
  
— Спасибо, Реймонд.  
  
— Пожалуйста. — Администратор почти ухмыльнулся, интригующе понижая голос, и Лен не мог отделаться от мысли, что он заигрывает, и для него это было нечто вроде комплимента от кого-то симпатичного, как Реймонд — высокого, стройного, с загорелой кожей, глубоким грудным голосом и уверенностью в себе.  
  
— Дайте мне знать, если вам что-то понадобится.  
  
Лен вдруг понял, что превращается в прежнего обаятельного мужчину.  
  
— Обязательно. — Он оглядел парня перед собой и ухмыльнулся.  
  
Реймонд вернулся за свою стойку в паре шагов от Лена, и тот почему-то развеселился… пока не отхлебнул свой чай.  
  
На вкус он был мерзким. И все еще напоминал ему Барри. Барри, который ревновал, когда Лен заигрывал с кассирами, администраторами и официантами, включая…  
  
Лен оглянулся на администратор за стойкой. Вот почему он показался ему знакомым. Это был тот же парень, к которому его приревновал Барри несколько месяцев назад.  
  
Лен оставил чай, внезапно потеряв к нему всякий интерес.  
  
Он просто хотел как можно быстрее пережить следующие десять дней, вытащить Мика и разобраться, как теперь он будет строить отношения с человеком, который засадил его друга за решетку, с человеком, который всегда будет сажать в тюрьму ближайших друзей Лена (или родственников, возможно). И как же ему жить со знанием того, что находясь рядом с Барри, он подвергает их опасности.  
  
— Мистер Пчински?  
  
— Джордж, рад тебя снова видеть. — Он пожал руку инвестиционному менеджеру и выкинул из головы все мысли о Барри.  
  


***

  
  
Барри проверил свой почтовый ящик во вторник утром, в основном специально долго ковырявшись возле ящиков, надеясь и одновременно боясь нарваться на Лена у входа в дом или в коридоре. Этого не произошло. Барри получал не так много почты, чтобы торчать внизу, делая вид, что он что-то читает. Но в среду он был более удачлив из-за того, что нашел в ящике конверт, и поэтому решил прочитать его прямо там.  
  
Он прочел письмо два раза, сначала подумав, что что-то не так понял в нем.  
  
 _Поздравляем!!!_  — краснело поперек конверта. Энтузиазм в дальнейших словах все возрастал. Глаза Барри медленно расширились.  
  
Он никогда ничего не выигрывал, но как всегда бывало, если он чего-то не хотел, то обязательно получал. Приглашения в спа-салон разыгрывались в ближайшем магазине, в качестве главного приза в благотворительной лотерее.  
  
Серьезно?!  
  
 _«Наслаждайтесь отдыхом в спа! Для вас и еще одного счастливчика роскошный уикэнд для расслабления»._  
  
В перечень входил сеанс массажа для двоих и ночь в одном из лучших частных отелей в городе. Барри захотелось удариться головой об почтовый ящик. Вселенная послала ему сообщение? Или просто издевалась над ним…  
  
Его телефон запищал, звонил Циско. Барри был почти что рад услышать об ограблении в деловом центре города. Это было неплохое отвлечение.  
  


***

  
  
Циско и Кейтлин целую неделю смотрели на него с беспокойством. Барри понимал причину, но это все равно было тяжело вынести. Но он старался не доставать их своим плохим настроением, так что почти не появлялся в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.  
  
Но к четвергу его отсутствие становилось странным, и поэтому он решил появиться с хорошими новостями, после ночи, посвященной разглядыванию потолка в попытках решить, это судьба дает ему знак пойти к Лену мириться или нет. В итоге он решил, что не стоит, он почти не слышал Лена за соседней дверью всю неделю, и чувствовал себя слишком измученным, чтобы подойти к нему прямо сейчас. Вместо этого он решил оповестить друзей о полученном письме, чтобы хоть как-то загладить свое хреновое настроение и сменить обстановку.  
  
— Как дела, ребята? — спросил Барри, появляясь в кортексе с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Не плохо, чувак. Рады тебя видеть. Ты здесь по какому-нибудь делу?   
  
— Простое ограбление, после того вышедшего из-под контроя грузовика, фигня.  
  
— Это я и хотел услышать.  
  
Он опустился в кресло и задрал ноги. Расслабься, Барри, не стесняйся. Держись бодрячком. Не как мега-зануда.  
  
— Хэй, Циско… я просто хотел спросить… как у тебя дела с Лизой?  
  
Кейтлин бросила на него удивленный взгляд и вопросительно подняла брови. Барри постарался держать на лице улыбку.  
  
— Все хорошо… — Циско подозрительно посмотрел на Барри, и продолжил, осторожно растягивая слова. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Я просто выиграл… эм… спа-вечер на двоих, и подумал, может, вы пойдете? Романтический побег на уикэнд. — Поскольку мне не с кем идти, повисло в воздухе невысказанным.  
  
— Ты шутишь? — всплеснула руками Кейтлин. — Ты выиграл поход в спа и отдаешь его паре, которая встречается меньше месяца?  
  
Это было неожиданно.  
  
— Ну э-э-э…  
  
— Эй, перестань, мы с Лизой ходили вокруг да около намного дольше.  
  
— Похищение не в счет, Циско.  
  
— Она в ту ночь меня поцеловала. — Циско указал отверткой в сторону Кейтлин, чтобы придать вес своим словам. Она не впечатлилась.  
  
— Да перестань, Лиза обожает такие штуки. Она недавно была в жутком стрессе из-за брата и Тепловой Волны и… — он глянул на Барри. — В любом случае, зачем ты хочешь разрушить мою игру?  
  
— Может, потому что Барри забыл подарить мне свадебный подарок и до сих пор не придумал, что подарить Айрис и Эдди.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Ох… — Барри согласился с этой мыслью. Точно. Свадебные подарки. Включая Кейтлин и Ронни, пусть и с опозданием. Из-за всего произошедшего тогда, он даже не остался на свадьбу... верно.  
  
— Эм, Кейтлин… у вас с Ронни есть какие-нибудь…  
  
Она попыталась его отговорить.  
  
— Забудь об этом, Барри. Лучше подари это Эдди и Айрис. Друг невесты должен сделать для нее что-то милое.  
  
— Точно. Эм. Да. Спа-вечер для них, классная идея.  
  
Циско вздохнул.  
  
— Ла-адно, ты победила. Но это напомнило мне, чувак, кое-что. Я собираюсь украсть твою пару на свадьбу Айрис. Поскольку мы с Лизой сейчас вместе, но мне придется идти одному, так что...  
  
— Ладно. Ага. Хорошо. — Барри запустил пальцы в волосы. Кейтлин переделала его идею для подарка (и кстати, это способ показать Лену, что он сделал что-то хорошее для Лизы, пусть и окольными путями). Циско украл его свидание и напомнил Барри, каким болезненно одиноким он выглядел сейчас.  
  
— Отлично поговорили.  
  
Циско и Кейтлин взволнованно уставились на него, но Барри быстро проскользнул за дверь.


	34. Неожиданные союзники

К субботе Барри начал переживать, что Лен никогда больше не будет с ним разговаривать. Это казалось немного драматичным, но было четыре часа утра понедельника, и он не считал себя терпеливым человеком.  
  
Ну и… это было  _больно_.  
  
Барри не знал, что делать, не знал, что из случившегося хуже. Он не чувствовал себя облажавшимся, ведь Мик убил человека, даже если тот был злобным ублюдком. Барри было бы проще самому поймать Льюиса Снарта, когда тот попытался сбежать, но Лен его в свои планы не посвящал, так что это был не вариант. И Мик собирался прикончить полицейского, да и не одного, скорее всего, а, может, и самого Барри или Акселя, напряжение между ними нарастало, и кто-то должен был что-то сделать.  
  
И не похоже было, что Лен облажался. Между тем он не доверял Барри настолько, чтобы предупредить его держаться подальше, если это было необходимо (не то чтобы он прямо рвался туда, просто позвонил Циско и сказал, что Джо и Эдди уехали на место преступления). И тогда Лену не пришлось бы стрелять ему в спину, вместо этого Барри просто забрал бы Мика и убежал.  
  
Как так получилось, что Барри намного лучше Лена разделял работу и личную жизнь?  
  
Предупреждения Джо на День благодарения начинали его преследовать.  
  
Было бы лучше, если б он больше спал. Барри изучал потолок, убеждая себя, что не нужно стучать в дверь квартиры Лена, что стоит уважать его личное пространство. Он даже дошел до квартиры Лена, зная, что стучать нельзя. Соседка, сама того не подозревая, помогла ему избежать глупостей — она поймала Барри, расхаживающего взад-вперед по коридору, закудахтала и утащила его пить чай и смотреть Jeopardy. Получился отличный отвлекающий маневр, несмотря на то, что она бормотала себе под нос, что Барри влюбленный дурак, но все равно очень милый. Она закатила глаза, когда Барри начал возмущаться, но когда он пообещал прийти снова, чтобы еще раз посмотреть телевизор и выпить чай, то не стала ничего произносить вслух.  
  
Но Барри должен был понимать, что эта беготня от Лена не может продолжаться вечно, и рано или поздно они все равно столкнутся.  
  
В субботу утром Барри отправился на работу, чтобы решить кое-какие сверхурочные дела, и стоял в очереди в Кроссроадс, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и надеясь, что он не опоздает. Он решил не использовать свои силы близ своего района (Джиттерс для таких забегов подходил больше, Барри заскакивал туда в обеденный перерыв, но сейчас он не хотел тревожить бариста в Кроссроадс и выдавать себя с головой).  
  
Но всего лишь через минуту Барри почувствовал знакомое присутствие за спиной. Ему даже не пришлось оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это.  
  
— Лен.  
  
— Барри.  
  
Прелесть. И никакой неловкости. Конечно, Лен был слишком упрямым, чтобы развернуться и уйти, когда его заметил.  
  
— Ты собираешься со мной разговаривать?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда не мог бы ты уйти?  
  
— Пардон, что?  
  
— Я надеюсь насладиться чашкой ароматного кофе перед работой.  
  
Краем глаза Барри покосился на Лена. Он казался немного удивленным, хоть и прикидывался злым, но кончик его носа порозовел. Это из-за простуды или из-за холода на улице? Лен кашлял, так что, да, он все еще был простывшим.  
  
— Не будь ребенком. — Тон его голоса определенно был холодным.  
  
Барри обернулся.  
  
— Если ты со мной не разговариваешь, то не получишь Кроссроадс пока мы…  _как бы это ни называлось._  
  
Он почувствовал, что бариста на них смотрит. Лен наклонил голову и выгнул бровь.  
  
— Мы не договаривались, что ты получишь эту кофейню при  _разводе_.  
  
— Мы, вообще-то, не были женаты!  
  
— Мы и не расстались. Это фигура речи.  
  
— Потому что нормальные люди не игнорируют своих бойфрендов целую неделю из-за разногласий.  
  
Лен моргнул. Барри закатил глаза и усмехнулся.  
  
— Эй… Барри? Твоя очередь заказывать.  
  
Барри запнулся и оглянулся. Глаза стоявшей за прилавком Ширли были размером с блюдца.  
  
— Привет, мне как обычно.  
  
— Конечно… секунду.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Ее взгляд метнулся между ними.  
  
— Эм… ребята, вы… расстались?  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Нет!  
  
Они оба осеклись и молча уставились друг на друга. Через мгновение Барри вздохнул и взглянул на Ширли.  
  
— Видимо, нет.  
  
— Это просто ссора.  
  
Барри почти закатил глаза.  
  
— Скорее мы просто взяли небольшой перерыв.  
  
Почти сразу же он услышал, как Лен фыркает.  
  
— И ты еще меня называешь драматичным.  
  
— Ох, прости. Это просто обычная ссора обычной пары, потому что мы оба ведь такие обычные, правда, Лен? И ведь именно нормальные парни обвиняют своих бойфрендов в том, в чем они не виноваты!  
  
— Э-э-э-э… — Ширли недоуменно моргнула, и Барри почувствовал себя последним ослом. Ему стало стыдно за то, что он запунцовел от злости, да еще и повысил голос прямо в кафе. Он опустил в специальную емкость огромные чаевые сразу после того, как расплатился.  
  
— Простите.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Барри услышал, как Ширли обращается к Лену мгновение спустя, когда тот отошел, чтобы подождать свой американо.  
  
Лен громко чихнул, прикрываясь локтем, а затем кивнул с самым мрачным видом.  
  
—  _Замечательно_.  
  
Он посмотрел на Барри, и тот отвернулся слишком быстро. Барри точно не пялился. Ни в малейшей степени.  
  
— Хм, эм-м-м… Приятного, хм, дня.  
  
Лен приблизился и встал рядом с ним. Барри совсем не дулся. Он вел себя как взрослый, стоял молча и…  
  
— Не могу понять, почему ты не можешь пойти в другое кафе. Ведь это ты не хочешь меня видеть.  
  
У Лена хватило наглости ответить:  
  
— То же самое я могу сказать и про тебя.  
  
— Вообще-то, это ты сказал, а не я.  
  
— Сначала мне нужно все исправить, Ба…  
  
— Нужно исправить? И сколько месяцев это займет?  
  
— Это ты поставил свою репутацию выше…  
  
— Репутацию? С чего ты это вообще взял? Это ничего общего не имеет с…  
  
— Двойной американо! — окликнула девушка за баром, которая во все глаза за ними следила, и Барри снова почувствовал себя неловко. Даже Лен успокоился, уткнувшись носом в замотанный на шее шарф.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Барри, поборов желание оставить еще больше чаевых, и поспешил прочь, даже не оглядываясь.  
  


***

  
  
— Сколько раз я должна тебе объяснять поведение моего брата, Барри? Он эмоциональный тормоз. Хоть причины и вески, но это ничего не меняет, дорогой.  
  
Барри понятия не имел, что теперь делать, поэтому пошел после работы выпить кофе с Лизой. Он увидел вполне ясное желание Лизы дать им обоим по башке.  
  
— Я не понимаю, как все это исправить.  
  
Барри переживал намного больше Лизы.  
  
— Тебе придется подождать. Потерпи. Ленни думает, что если он с тобой, пока Мик за решеткой, то это расценивается как предательство лучшего друга. Он вообразил себе, что в заключении Мика виноват именно он.  
  
— Он виноват? Он  _меня_ обвиняет.  
  
— Не будь дураком, он винит себя самого. Он злится на тебя, потому что его план пошел в зад, он не мог отступить и исправить это тоже не может. — Лиза сказала это с заметным разочарованием в голосе. Барри знал, она измотана так же, как и он, а, может, и хуже. Она ночью сидела с Эйден, которая сейчас спала в ее квартире. — Послушай, сбылась самая ужасная вещь для Ленни: ему нужна помощь от того, о ком он заботится, а он обжигался на этом.  _Обжигался_ , Барри. И это было ужасно.  
  
Барри знал, что она говорила о Мике, но…  
  
— Он полагался на меня. Что я не буду таким, какой есть.  
  
— Лен знает, какой ты, Барри. Остынь хоть на минуту! Думаешь, он не наказывает себя тем, что вы не видитесь?  
  
— Откуда мне знать?  
  
Лиза бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд.  
  
— Это же Лен.  
  
Барри сделал паузу и выдохнул.  
  
— Точно. — Прошло две секунды. — Он правда просто… ждет?  
  
— Он вытащит Мика так быстро, как сможет. Как только он это сделает, он обязательно увидится с… — она неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону Барри, свет блеснул на ее ногтях.  
  
— И он не может быть со мной, пока Мик в тюрьме? Что, если он не виноват в этом? А я виноват?  
  
Лиза пожала плечами.  
  
— Тогда ему было бы все равно. Но это не та ситуация.  
  
— Я не смогу жить, думая, что мне нельзя нарываться на Негодяев, потому что это может стоить мне отношений с человеком, которого я люблю.  
  
Лиза замерла и затихла, ее брови поползли вверх.  
  
Барри почти закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты должна была понять, что я его  _люблю_.  
  
— Он знает?  
  
— Да. — Барри будто бы переживал тот разговор заново. Он съежился, обнимая пальцами свою кружку. — Он знает. И он по-прежнему холоден со мной, так что вполне очевидно, что он не чувствует…  
  
— Вау. В смысле, я знаю, что он может быть тем еще засранцем, но это для него прямо новый уровень. Пока ты не ляпнул это в качестве аргумента…  
  
— Это было в его день рождения, и наверняка это не аргумент… Но он сказал, что не может сказать того же самого мне, и я не знаю, вдруг он… — Барри замолчал, не слишком уверенный в том, что хочет произнести.  
  
— Тьфу. Послушай, Барри, мне жаль. У Лена сейчас полный хаос. Но он хочет быть с тобой. Просто дай ему неделю, чтобы он привел голову в порядок, хорошо?  
  
Барри засопел, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и кивнул.  
  
— Да. В смысле… — он тихо, пожалуй, даже самоуничижительно, рассмеялся. — Я не буду ничего делать. Он знает, где я живу.  
  
Лиза улыбнулась, и в этот раз от души.  
  


***

  
  
Лен сомневался целую неделю, но случайная встреча с Барри в Кроссроадс помогла ему принять правильное решение. Даже если сейчас все было в полном дерьме, Лен собирался продолжать придерживаться первоначального плана.  
  
И в полдень он пришел к дому Джо Уэста.  
  
Когда детектив распахнул дверь, было ясно, что Лен был последним человеком, которого он ожидал увидеть. За мгновение его лицо из удивленного стало неодобрительным.  
  
— Ты пытаешься самоубиться, или просто проверяешь мое терпение?  
  
— Немного из столбца А, немного из столбца Б, но идем к двери номер три, так?  
  
Уэст посмотрел на Лена, взглядом ясно говоря, что его совсем не порадовал настрой Лена, что в принципе было справедливо, но он шире открыл дверь и оглядел улицу, прежде чем впустил Лена и закрыть за ним.  
  
— Давай быстрее, Снарт.  
  
Лен с трудом подавил желание сказать Уэсту, что скорость у него черепашья. Если бы у Уэста было чувство юмора, то он уже бы продемонстрировал его Лену, а Снарт совсем не хотел выводить детектива из себя (даже если все происходящее пока что указывало на диаметрально противоположное).  
  
— Я пришел, чтобы выразить благодарность…  
  
— Не надо.  
  
— И у меня кое-что, что я могу дать вам, Уэст.  
  
— Оставь виски при себе.  
  
Лен хмыкнул.  
  
— Речь не совсем об этом. Вообще-то, это даже не для вас.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Я просто не могу передать это Барри сам.  
  
— Потому что ты с ним не разговариваешь?  
  
Значит, Уэст об этом знал. Достаточно честно.  
  
— Даже если так. Не думаю, что он это использует, но ему стоит это сделать.  
  
Наконец стало понятно, что Уэст заинтригован. Он скрестил руки на груди и расправил плечи.  
  
— И ты собираешься сказать мне, что это?  
  
— Видео с признанием в убийстве его матери.  
  
Это зацепило внимание Уэста. Он в замешательстве поднял брови.  
  
— Как…  
  
Но Лен заметил момент, когда выражение лица Уэста озарилось пониманием.  
  
—  _Твой отец._  
  
— Бинго.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что Льюис не убивал мать Барри.  
  
— Знаем, — протянул Лен. — Но между первой и второй отсидкой в Айрон Хайтс, он убил около семи человек. Вы можете поспорить, но он не помнил деталей всех убийств. Я дал ему лист с его признательными показаниями, датами, временем, и вставить туда имя матери Барри было проще простого. — Его старик даже не обратил внимания на лишнюю дату, потому что он несколько раз врывался в дома, чтобы убрать случайных свидетелей, один раз это точно было, Лен был уверен.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что признание под давлением не пройдет…  
  
— Посмотрите видео. Решите сами, сработает ли оно. На экране нет веревок, одна рука свободна и в пределах видимости, видно, что он делает это по своей воле.  
  
Уэст вдумчиво кивнул.  
  
— Давай посмотрим.  
  
Лен вручил диск Уэсту, и тот не стал терять времени, сразу вставил его в ноутбук. Он наблюдал за признанием Льюиса, и Лен сам удивился, насколько он был напряжен. Он не понимал, как сильно надеялся на Уэста и в то, что он поддержит его сумасшедший план. Он был человеком, которому Лен планировал сдать Льюиса, копом, которому Лен доверил сокрытие своего имени от участия во всем этом, но сидя рядом с ним на диване, Лен понял, что… действительно по-настоящему доверяет Уэсту.  
  
Доверяет и честно признает, что видео может сработать или не сработать, доверяет сделать для Барри правильные вещи, даже если они будут нарушать закон. Доверяет ему и  _просит помочь_.  
  
 _Дерьмо_.  
  
Лен почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но свалил это на поднявшуюся температуру.  
  
— Тебе повезло, Снарт, — сказал Уэст, поставив видео на паузу. — Если бы Льюис был жив, то ему пришлось бы подтверждать все это, подписать признание, рассказать подробности. То, что теперь он вне игры, дает шанс видео сработать. Хорошо, что ты позволил Рори его убить.  
  
— Скажите это Барри.  
  
Уэст уставился на него и пристально смотрел какое-то время, казалось, что он приходит к какому-то решению.  
  
— Я сейчас считаю себя великодушным, поэтому дам тебе совет, как один старик другому.  
Лен настроил сам себя. Упоминание возраста значило только то, что Уэст собирается его еще раз предупредить. Лен заслужил это, но…  
  
— Барри может относиться к тебе холодно. Черт, у него отлично получается изображать отстраненность, я сам видел. Он может заставить тебя на него злиться. Но он очень отходчив и быстро прощает. В какой-то момент тебе придется понять, что злость на людей, которых ты любишь, за вещи, которые они не контролируют, это плохо. Иногда так бывает, ты  _должен_ делать то, что лучше для  _тебя_. Иногда ты просто заставляешь  _себя_ страдать, потому что считаешь, что ты это заслужил.  
  
Лен чувствовал себя напряженным, подозрительным, смущенным и поставленным в тупик одновременно. Информации было слишком много, чтобы принять ее вот так сразу, поэтому он подозрительно посмотрел на Уэста и ляпнул, не зная, что последует за этим:  
  
— Вы действительно даете мне советы насчет отношений, детектив?  
  
Уэст вздохнул и поднялся с дивана.  
  
— Не надо к этому привыкать. А теперь убирайся из моего дома. Мне нужно придумать хорошую легенду о том, где я взял это видео, и выяснить, как скормить ее Капитану без посвящения Барри во все это до тех пор, пока Сингх не одобрит.  
  
Лен замер возле входной двери.  
  
— Я тут вспомнил… если вдруг будете изучать доказательства по делу смерти матери Барри…  
  
— Ты не мог.  
  
— К вам в полицию не так уж сложно забраться.  
  
— Я должен об этом знать?  
  
— Я могу быть незаметным, не стоит поднимать шум.  
  
— Ага, незаметным, как кирпичная стена. Убирайся, пока ты не признался в других преступлениях прямо в моей гостиной.  
  
Лен фыркнул, но согласно кивнул и выскользнул за дверь, чувствуя приятную легкость.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Барри вернула с патруля ночью, у Лена дома играла музыка. Он услышал ее с пожарного выхода, когда поднимался к себе, и остановился на секунду, потому что песня привлекла его внимание.  
  
Барри напел себе под нос и только потом понял,  _что_ это была за песня.  
  
 _Нет, ты просто должен будешь дождаться.  
Она говорила, что любовь не приходит легко,  
Но это игра, в которой отдают и принимают._  
  
У него пересохло в горле. Барри присел на холодные жесткие ступеньки пожарной лестницы и облокотился о холодную стену, совсем не чувствуя этого.  
  
 _Но когда я чувствую, что не могу продолжать путь,  
Что ж, эти заветные слова помогают мне идти дальше.  
Я помню, мама говорила:  
«Нельзя торопить любовь.  
Нет, ты просто должен будешь дождаться».  
Она говорила, что любовь не приходит легко,  
Но это игра, в которой отдают и принимают._  
  
Он так устал от этой песни. Оттого что пел ее в душе. Оттого что слушал ее на повторе целых три дня месяц назад. Лен включил ее, чтобы что-то сказать или просто поиздеваться?  
Барри было все равно. Он просто сидел и слушал. И когда песня кончилась, снова заговорило радио, а диктор анонсировал следующую песню, Барри вытер слезы и наконец зашел домой.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты виделся со своим партнером? У тебя не должно быть такого угрюмого выражения лица.  
  
Барри вздохнул и приземлился на диван миссис Томпсон — наступил понедельник, на который и была запланирована их следующая тв-встреча.  
  
— Мы можем просто посмотреть викторину?  
  
Миссис Томпсон сама принесла поднос с чаем и печеньем, перед этим отказавшись от помощи.  
  
— Можем, но она еще не началась.  
  
С этим он не мог поспорить. Кот запрыгнул к Барри на колени как раз в ту же секунду, когда он раздумывал поспешное отступление к двери под предлогом воображаемых незаконченных домашних дел.  
  
— Это не потому, что он жулик? Знаешь, все хорошие партии — те еще жулики.  
  
— Нет, не в этом дело, он просто… стойте, откуда вы знаете? И давно вообще?  
  
— Мне семьдесят три, я еще не умерла. Я смотрю новости. — Миссис Томпсон фыркнула, подбирая свое вязание. Она выглядела как странная карикатура на все, что присуще бабушкам. Плюс ее печенье оказалось удивительно вкусным и совсем не черствым, а с того момента, как Барри лишился выпечки Лена, его потребность в сладком возрастала просто непомерно.  
  
— И… вы не против жить рядом с Капитаном Холодом?  
  
— А ты, кажется, совсем не против танцевать с ним  _горизонтальные танцы_.  
  
— Вы просто… вау, окей. Эм. Моя сексуальная жизнь всего этого не касается, и его преступная жизнь не была проблемой. То есть,  _не проблема_.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело?  
  
Барри вздохнул. Он и правда собирается открыться странной леди из квартиры ниже? Правда?  
  
— Возможно, я помог арестовать его лучшего друга.  
  
— Его лучшего… только не того красавчика!  
  
— Вы про Мика?  
  
— Конечно!  
  
— Вы считаете его красавчиком?  
  
— Ты видел, какая у него линия челюсти? Как я уже сказала — я хоть и старая, но еще не умерла.  
  
— Эм… да, о нем и речь. Я помогал полиции, и… это случилось. Но это не моя вина, даже если Лен так считает.  
  
— Милочка, они с тем парнем были почти женаты, когда появился виляющий бедрами ты в своих джинсах в облипочку…  
  
— Я не думаю, что я вилял…  
  
— А я думаю, что перебивать невежливо.  
  
Барри вздохнул и сунул в рот печенье.  
  
— Требуется много любви, чтобы быть верным кому-то много лет, в романтическом смысле или нет. Почему ты совершил такую глупость — посадил за решетку отца маленькой девочки?  
  
— Вам и правда нужно так давить на мое чувство вины, Долорес? — Она неотрывно за ним наблюдала. Барри посмотрел на кота, лежавшего у него на коленях, и сдался. — Ладно, хорошо. Он кое-кого убил.  
  
Казалось, что миссис Томпсон мысленно взвешивает его слова.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь! Хах. Не говори, что это первый раз. У него или у твоего красавчика.  
  
Барри поморщился. Она правда знала, кто такие Негодяи?  
  
— Нет, но… но больше такого случаться не должно.  
  
— Жизнь не изменится в одночасье. Заметь, за исключением случаев, когда это все же бывает. Но это бывает редко.  
  
— Мик заслужил арест за то, что натворил.  
  
Долорес исподлобья взглянула на Барри и поправила очки, садясь чуть прямее.  
  
— Я думала, что дела жуликов тебя не касаются.  
  
— Я просто не мог позволить ему избежать ответственности за убийство.  
  
— Это твоя работа, привлекать к ответственности?  
  
— Я… хм, в каком-то смысле, я работаю с полицией.  
  
— Ты ходишь по кругу, дорогой. Все равно тебе или не все равно, но ты коп, встречающийся с преступником, и ты не можешь делать вид, что заботишься об одних вещах и плюешь на другие. В прошлом или настоящем, все равно.  
  
— Для меня это не так.  
  
— И в чем же отличие, на самом деле?  
  
Эта женщина все усложняла.  
  
— Отличие в том, что я заключил сделку с Леном, чтобы убедиться — он и его Негодяи не убивают людей. Прежде было по-другому.  
  
— Значит, дело в тебе.  
  
— Нет!  
  
Миссис Томпсон взглянула на него поверх вязальных спиц, и Барри почувствовал себя подсудимым, извивающимся, как уж на сковородке.  
  
— Послушайте, Лен, совсем не безупречен...  
  
— Я этого и не говорила. Просто подумала, вдруг ты хочешь извиниться, вот и все.  
  
Барри застонал. Официально: Долорес была самым ужасным в мире собеседником для просмотра Jeopardy.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
— Что…  
  
— Не волнуйся. — Долорес тронула его колено, сама начиная вставать. — Я открою.  
  
— Эм…  
  
Кот на его ногах тоже заморгал. Оставалось надеяться, что за дверью не окажется…  
  
О да, это был именно он.  _Лен_. Держащий мешок муки. Просто прекрасно.  
  
— Я принес… — он запнулся, заметив Барри, который виновато заерзал вместе с котом, комфортно расположившимся у него на коленях.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогой! Просто поставь его на стол.  
  
— Конечно, — прозвучало невозмутимо.  
  
Миссис Томпсон вернулась к Барри.  
  
— Я попросила его принести мне немного муки в восемь, я как раз планировала быть дома. Кажется, я потратила свои запасы на вот это печенье, которое ты ешь.  
  
— Вы предательница, — прошипел Барри, когда Лен прошел мимо него на кухню.  
  
Она подмигнула и снова села.  
  
— Леонард, будешь печенье?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, Долорес. Я до сих пор лечу простуду, не хочу кормить ее сахаром.  
  
— Простуду? О, у меня есть кое-что…  
  
— Ты до сих пор болеешь? — Барри нахмурился. — Уже много времени прошло.  
  
Лен насторожился, и Барри тоже, ругая себя на все лады за то, что ляпнул.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Это было правдой? Насколько Барри знал, Лен никогда не заботился о себе должным образом. С его везением он мог бы еще один раз зимой оказаться в заливе просто ради веселья. Барри поднялся прямо с котом на коленях; тот жалобно мяукнул, недовольно замахал хвостом и свалился на пол.  
  
— Я тебя провожу?  
  
— Ты разве пришел не к Долорес и мистеру Сникерсу? — Лен качнул головой в сторону кота (он знал его имя? Барри даже думал его спрашивать), но это не прозвучало как отказ.  
  
— Наше шоу уже заканчивается. Ты можешь идти, Барри.  
  
Серьезно, какое коварство. Барри задался вопросом, не скрывается за выпечкой и спицами криминальное прошлое Долорес Томпсон. Хотя, учитывая то, что Лен делал прекрасную выпечку, а Мик отлично готовил, тут могла быть какая-то общая тема и…  
  
Барри сошел с дистанции.  
  
Он выскользнул в холл вслед за Леном.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить?  
  
— Я думал, ты меня избегаешь.  
  
—  _Я_? Избегаю  _тебя_?  
  
— Ты быстро слинял из Кроссроадс.  
  
О. Точно.  
  
— Ты сказал, что не хочешь меня видеть, пока Мик за решеткой.  
  
Лен оглянулся, и Барри припомнил слова Лизы о том, что Лен эмоциональный тормоз. Он последовал за ним в его квартиру, тщательно подбирая слова.  
  
— Я  _тоже_ по тебе скучал.  
  
— Я не могу…  
  
— Я знаю. Пока ты не вытащишь Мика. Может, потом мы сможем поговорить?  
  
Лен резко кивнул, впиваясь в Барри взглядом. Барри почувствовал себя обессиленным.  
  
— Ты был у врача?  
  
— Мне становится лучше.  
  
— Кейтлин была бы не против.  
  
— Я не в настроении принимать подачки от твоих друзей, Барри.  
  
Его голос был ледяным, и Барри с трудом подавил желание огрызнуться в ответ.  
  
— В четырех кварталах отсюда есть клиника. Просто пообещай, что съездишь туда.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Барри кивнул, надеясь, что эту маленькую словесную перепалку можно счесть за победу.  
  
— Ты же все понимаешь, да? Что я не хотел, чтобы так вышло? Не хотел, чтобы Мик угодил за решетку. Я не хотел, чтобы так случилось.  
  
— У тебя есть силы, ты мог бы это остановить.  
  
— Я сделал это не ради своей репутации, что бы ты там не думал, Лен. — Барри занял немного обороняющую позицию, вспоминая слова миссис Томпсон. Лен фыркнул. — Он убил человека. И это не было похоже на самооборону.  
  
— М-м-м-м. А если бы копов там не было? Или даже Акселя, давай представим. Ты, я, Мик и тело. Тогда бы Мик попал в тюрьму?  
  
Барри замялся.  
  
— Я… я не знаю.  
  
— Так я и думал.  
  
Это было не ради репутации Флэша… или все же было?  
  
— Отпустить его было неправильно, — припечатал Барри.  
  
— Было неправильно его запирать. Ну… — Лен наклонил голову. — было правильно. Но не из-за этого.  
  
Барри посмотрел на свои руки. Да. Потому что Лен и Мик были преступниками, и всегда ими будут. Потому что Льюис не был невинным человеком, но они убивали невинных раньше. Даже если Мик пытался перевернуть страницу, начать новую жизнь с Эйден, и даже если Лен и другие Негодяи приняли правило не убивать, кроме случаев самообороны, это не отменяет факта, что все они виновны. Факта, который Барри принял давным-давно, когда дело коснулось Лена.  
  
Но опять же, Барри бы не позволил Лену угодить в Айрон Хайтс за убийство Льюиса. Не теперь. Были бы копы свидетелями или нет, он должен…  
  
Он уже давал Лену сбежать. Поймал и отпустил. Он сказал Лену, что доверяет ему. Черт, он еще сто лет назад пообещал Лену в случае чего вытащить его из Айрон Хайтс, если его отправят туда по ошибке.  
  
Но теперь он был здесь. Они были. В тупике.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — с намеком на шутку спросил Лен, и до Барри дошло, что он до сих пор таращится на свои руки.  
  
— Ты прав, — вздохнул он. — Вот, что я думаю. Ты прав. Если бы там были только мы трое… я не… никогда не смирюсь с убийством. Но я не должен был решать этот вопрос наручниками.  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Но у Флэша не должно быть любимчиков.  
  
— Это не… это не так. Я вовсе не боялся того, что подумают люди Лен. Я просто… погорячился. И… я думал, что легче сделать что-то правильно, когда на тебя смотрят. Правила проще менять, когда мы вдвоем. Только мы.  
  
Лен немного грустно взглянул на Барри.  
  
— Ты все еще думаешь, что это было правильным решением.  
  
— Я думаю, что Тепловая Волна заслуживает быть в наручниках не за это убийство, а за другие совершенные им преступления. Но я думаю, что Мик Рори заслуживает возможность загладить свою вину, а не гнить за решеткой, заслуживает шанс дать Эйден жизнь, которую она заслуживает… И я считаю, что Льюис заслужил смерть за все то, что сделал.  
  
— Когнитивный диссонанс — это так забавно, правда, Барри?  
  
— Именно. — Барри гулко и печально рассмеялся, а потом скривил губы в усмешке. — Но я также думаю, что ты мудак, потому что ты меня подстрелил. Вы с Миком оба. Ваши пушки причиняют боль.  
  
К его удивлению, Лен выглядел чуть-чуть виноватым.  
  
— Когда люди смотрят, легче следовать сценарию.  
  
Барри кивнул, и они на мгновение замолчали.  
  
— Сейчас это ничего не изменит, но… мне жаль. — Ему не очень-то хотелось извиняться, то это меньшее, что он мог сейчас сделать, чтобы все исправить. Такие корявые сожаления всегда причиняли Барри дискомфорт. Он скорее предложил бы денег, чем извинился, и нашел бы способ избежать расставания. Но Барри не знал, что еще сделать, но подумал, что Лену, возможно, понравятся его слова.  
  
— Если тебе действительно жаль, то держись подальше от меня и моих Негодяев, пока я не вытащу Мика. Я не планирую долго тянуть. Эйден заслуживает увидеть своего отца до праздников.  
  
Так быстро? Барри немного удивился и заволновался. Но он вовсе не собирался говорить «нет».  
  
— Ладно.  
  
На мгновение снова стало тихо, и Барри все понял.  
  
— Полагаю, мне стоит сейчас оставить тебя в покое.  
  
— Скоро увидимся, Барри.  
  
— Надеюсь.  
  


***

  
  
В среду вечером состоялись вечерние кино-посиделки дома у Джо, веселые и такие же полные энтузиазма, как и всегда, но в этот раз у Барри не было совершенно никаких сил на веселье. Он все еще перебирал в уме детали разговора с Леном, прикидывал какие-то другие решения, вспоминал те, что принял за последнее время, и никто не обращал на его молчание никакого внимания.  
  
Но это был канун Рождества, всего лишь два дня до праздника, и почти неделя до Нового года — то есть, до свадьбы Айрис и Эдди. Барри изо всех сил старался качественно изображать радость и предвкушение. Несмотря на то что он был другом невесты, он не виделся с Айрис с девичника, потому что она сосредоточилась на своих делах в редакции, чтобы закончить все до медового месяца в январе.  
  
— Редактор сегодня жаловался, что не знает, как быть без меня, когда мы с Эдди уедем — я уверена, что в грядущем году получу повышение.  
  
— Старший журналист звучит здорово, — согласился Барри, отдирая этикетку от бутылки с пивом.  
  
Айрис глянула на него и закатила глаза.  
  
— Так, ладно, выкладывай.  
  
— Что выкладывать?  
  
— Ты весь вечер сидел угрюмый!  
  
— Это просто… это все Лен. Не стоит портить настроение.  
  
— Он все еще с тобой не разговаривает? — прогудел Эдди, сидящий на диване рядом с Айрис. Барри устроился в кресле напротив них.  
  
— Все уже… лучше. Мы вчера говорили. Но это все еще…  
  
Они оба глубокомысленно кивнули.  
  
— Я просто… я понимаю. Но продолжаю думать, что… — Барри покачал головой и откинулся в кресле, чувствуя себя мудаком из-за нытья.  
  
— Что, Барр?  
  
— Что он не любит меня. Это одностороннее чувство, и я глупый, раз думал, что он когда-либо… — Он осекся, встал и залпом допил пиво. — Извините меня, я не хочу быть занудой, я пойду.  
  
— Ты не зануда, сын. — Джо возник со стороны двери в кухню с миской чипсов в руке. — Ты неправ.  
  
Он вошел в гостиную, и Барри с тоской посмотрел на дверь. Это напутственная речь или не напутственная речь?  
  
Так всегда случалось, когда Барри был не настроении выслушивать проповеди — и сейчас эти напутствия были неизбежны, так что он вполне мог это пережить, потому что привык.  
  
— А насчет чего я неправ?  
  
— Этот парень любит тебя, Барри. Кажется, что даже больше, чем понимает, что с этим делать. Он намного старше тебя, мошенник, и ты мог бы выбрать в… — Джо начал загибать пальцы. — В сто? В тысячу раз лучше? Но он  _любит_ тебя.  
  
Барри усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Я серьезно. Он, конечно, чокнутый, но… хочет сделать все правильно.  
  
Барри замер и оглянулся на Эдди и Айрис, чтобы удостоверится, что они были в меньшем замешательстве, чем он.  
  
— Откуда ты можешь знать, Джо?  
  
Казалось, Джо весь подтянулся и напрягся — видимо, ему и правда было что сказать.  
  
— Я собирался показать тебе это после того, как документы дойдут до судьи, будут подписаны и заверены печатью, но это случится уже завтра, и Капитан не видит причин для отклонения…  
  
Он поднял плед и вытащил из-под него ноутбук, а миску с чипсами сунул Эдди на колени.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь, Джо? Показать что?  
  
— Снарт… он пришел ко мне домой несколько дней назад и показал, что именно он делал на тех складах в ту ночь.  
  
Джо включил видео, и Барри уставился в экран.  
  
Через какое-то время у него затряслись руки, и Барри повернулся к нему.  
  
— Это… это же…  
  
— Судебное предписание будет завтра. С этим видео и, хм, некоторыми доказательствами, которые… сами по себе попали в хранилище для улик, есть все шансы на успех.  
  
— Он влез в департамент? — спросил Эдди, удивленно приподняв брови.  
  
Барри рассмеялся и всхлипнул одновременно.  
  
— Вот ублюдок. Вот что он делал той ночью...  
  
Джо нахмурился.  
  
— Я надеялся, что ты ничего не знал. Не знаю, почему я беспокоился.  
  
Айрис была в шоке, но открыто демонстрировала свои восторги.  
  
— Папа Барри действительно сможет выйти из тюрьмы?  
  
Сердце Барри забилось со скоростью тысячи миль в минуту, когда он без колебаний повернулся и посмотрел на Джо.  
  
— Последнее слово будет завтра, сейчас документы в обработке, но Капитан все ускорил, так что… да. Выглядит так. — Джо коротко усмехнулся, будто не мог сам в это поверить, а для Барри это было уже слишком.  
  
Потом они начали обниматься — Айрис и Барри в основном, потом он обнял Джо, потому что не смог сдержаться, а потом снова Айрис, на что Эдди — Барри мог поклясться, — еле слышно фыркнул. Затем все еще шокированный Барри сел на диван, его ноги были как желе, через тело проходило слишком много чувств сразу, он хотел, кричать, бегать, орать и плакать в самом лучшем смысле этих слов.  
  
Ему стало необычайно легко на душе.  
  
Айрис присела рядом и осторожно коснулась его руки, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
— Барр?..  
  
— Я в порядке. Все хорошо.  _Так хорошо_. Потрясающе. Я не… вау. Не помню, когда последний раз себя так чувствовал.  
  
Айрис тепло улыбнулась ему, ее улыбка была похожа на солнечный свет.  
  
— Так что ты собираешься теперь делать?  
  
— Делать?  
  
— Дальше.  
  
— С моим отцом?  
  
— Со всем этим.  
  
— Я собираюсь… собираюсь  _вытащить Мика Рори из тюрьмы_.  
  
Бутылка пива вывалилась из рук Джо и покатилась по полу.  
  
— Так, Барр, ладно, дай мне сначала выйти из комнаты, прежде чем вы начнете организовывать заговор с целью совершения преступления.  
  
Барри чувствовал себя слишком счастливым, чтобы переживать об этом.


	35. Домой на праздники

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо PrettyPenny, без нее эта глава не появилась бы.

— Ты уверен в том, что делаешь, Барри?  
  
Он посмотрел на Кейтлин через кортекс.  
  
— Я уверен.  
  
— И ты понимаешь, с какой скоростью тебе придется бежать, чтобы фазироваться вместе с Рори через толстые стены Айрон Хайтс?  
  
Барри снова кивнул, мысленно взвешивая все упомянутые детали.  
  
— Хорошо, что Фелисити не испытывает моральных проблем с тем, чтобы помочь нам взломать систему Айрон Хайтс и узнать номер камеры Рори. — Кейтлин нахмурилась, и Барри не понял, на кого был направлен ее упрек — на него самого или на Фелисити.  
  
— Думаю, что я готов.  
  
— Напомните мне, почему вы, ребята, делаете это в канун Рождества? — спросил Ронни, скучающим взглядом окидывая кортекс. Профессор Штейн и Ронни вернулись в город на праздники, и Барри было не по себе оттого, что он так бессовестно крал их с Кейтлин личное время.  
  
— Потому, чувак. — Циско откинулся в кресле, совершенно не выглядя виноватым. — Лиза сказала, что для Барри это последний шанс сделать грандиозный романтический жест. Тюрьмо-спасательная команда Снарта будет на месте в четыре утра, а уже одиннадцать.  
  
Когда Барри услышал от Циско про их план, он решил броситься туда. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы Лен делал что-то столь опасное, как вторжение в Айрон Хайтс ранним рождественским утром, даже если он и не праздновал Рождество.  
  
И Барри все еще был должен Лену карту скидки-на-побег-из-тюрьмы. Черт бы побрал детали той сделки.  
  
— Не говоря уже об Эйден, — добавил Барри, и Циско тут же ткнул пальцем в его сторону.  
  
— Об Угольке!  
  
— Я думала, мы зовем ее Теплая Волна, — напомнила Кейтлин.  
  
— Мик отклонил это предложение.  
  
— Мик отклонил?  
  
— Так значит, мы попадем на двойное свидание с Негодяями, а, Барри? — ухмыльнулся Ронни, наверняка целенаправленно дразня. — Лиза и Циско, я и Кейт, ты и Снарт? Это будет весело.  
  
— Не поощряй их, — быстро вразумила его Кейтлин. — Достаточно того, что в качестве рождественского подарка мы собираемся вытащить уголовника из тюрьмы.  
  
— К слову о нем, — встрял Барри, — может, я уже пойду?  
  
— Да, чувак, давай. Мы будем на связи, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так. Иди за своим парнем.  
Барри закатил глаза, но тем не менее улыбнулся Циско.  
  


***

  
  
Мик спокойно лежал в своей камере, устроившись на кровати после отбоя, и, терпеливо выдерживая зуд от желания выудить зажигалку, пытался ждать и считать про себя. Он прекрасно знал, что надо делать.  
  
Но в следующее мгновенье он вскочил на ноги.  
  
Со стеной его камеры происходило что-то ненормальное. Мик уже успел поверить, что он наконец совсем спятил, как в следующую секунду в камере возник Флэш. А потом исчез. С Миком.  
  
Он был уверен, что именно сейчас и произошло, но это объясняло безумное смешение цветов, завертевшееся вокруг на бешеной скорости, молнии и смутное ощущение… его что, несли  _как жених невесту?!_  
  
Может, после этого он все же будет не в ладах с головой.  
  
И возможно, он еще держался что было сил, потому что…  _что за хре…_  
  
Они оказались снаружи. Мик стоял на траве и пытался сориентироваться. Вдалеке виднелась тюрьма…  
  
— Черт… — выдохнул Флэш. — Ты тяжелый.  
  
Мик попытался закричать, но это не имело особого значения. Вокруг все снова завертелось, и он задался вопросом, как долго все будет размываться. Это происходило не больше нескольких секунд, но чувствовалось намного дольше, ночь вокруг вздрогнула и… о, черт. Мик чувствовал резкие внезапные повороты, кучу поворотов, просто  _до хрена_. И много огней и цветов. Это определенно был город, но, вообще-то, Мику было без разницы, потому что он собирался блевануть в любую секунду…  
  
Они остановились, Мик снова оказался на ногах. Он изо всех сил старался не упасть, зрение плыло, и он покачал головой, изо всех сил пытаясь понять…  
  
Где он находится?  
  
Стоп.  
  
 _Блядь. Серьезно?_  
  
На мгновение он позабыл о своем желудке, оглядывая шокированные лица вокруг.  
Они находились на складе, но не каком-либо. Это было любимое место Снарта для подготовки к делам. Там были кореша Мика. И кореша Снарта. И сам Снарт.  
  
Они стояли и озирались, такие же удивленные, как и Мик. Только вот таращились они вовсе не на Мика.  
  
Хах. Ни хрена.  
  
— Это Флэш! Держите его! — Мардон вскинул руку в воздух, и все тут же перевели взгляды на него, но…  
  
— Никому не двигаться! — Снарт был громче и власти у него явно было больше. Мардон же был всего лишь выскочкой. И выглядел взбешенным. Но пушка Лена указывала прямо на Флэша, и важно было только это.  
  
Ну, это и то, что Флэш только что вытащил его из Айрон Хайтс и пронес сквозь…  
  
Тут Мик вспомнил, что его все еще мутило. Он зыркнул на Леонарда, понял, что все в полной заднице, и, проигнорировав его приказ стоять на месте, сделал три шага к столу, возле которого стояли Лен и Флэш, схватил бутылку виски и отхлебнул из горла.  
  
— Эх, отлично, — пророкотал он, присаживаясь, чтобы успокоить желудок. По взгляду Лена Мик понял, что тот находит ситуацию довольно забавной, но его лицо все равно оставалось невозмутимым.  
  
— Что значит «никому не двигаться» — здесь Флэш!  
  
Мик оглянулся на Флэша, и да, Мардон не ошибся. Флэш просто стоял здесь, позади Мика, его плечи поднимались и опускались, пока он дышал… Флэш может уставать? Он назвал Мика тяжелым. Голова Флэша дрожала так, что его лицо размывалось, будто вибрировало.  
Но Снарт выглядел больше… осторожным, чем встревоженным. Он прищурился, взглянул на Мардона и Шону рядом с ним, на Хартли, стоящего за ними, потом снова на Мика, потом на Флэша и наконец на Лизу. Мик был уверен, что он единственный из присутствующих заметил ее едва заметную улыбку, она казалась беззаботной и придерживала пушку на бедре. Затем Снарт опустил свою пушку, выключив ее.  
  
— Ладно. Тогда все вон.  
  
— Но…  
  
 — Я сказал  _вон_ , Мардон. Не заставляй меня третий раз повторять. Твои услуги сегодня вечером мне не понадобятся.  
  
Вот такого Снарта Мик любил, в его голосе слышалась реальная угроза. Напряженная секунда прошла, и люди начали покидать склад. Мик остался сидеть на своем месте, полагая, что приказ на него не распространяется. Да и если на то пошло, Снарт ему никогда не приказывал. Скорее, высказывал пожелания.  
  
Леонард продолжал смотреть на Мардона, пока тот, окинув взглядом склад, не ухмыльнулся и не направился к двери, оглядываясь на Флэша. Мик снова посмотрел на Шону, недоумевая — раз она здесь, кто с Эйден? Наверное, Аксель. Из этого маленького говнюка вышла удивительно хорошая нянька.  
  
От мысли о своей малышке Мику снова поплохело, он занервничал. Он так сильно захотел ее увидеть, что это причиняло физические мучения. Флэш только что вытащил его из тюрьмы и явно не собирался возвращать обратно. Да и Мик скорее спалил бы весь этот склад, прежде чем позволил Флэшу снова упрятать его за решетку. Лен так и не кивнул ему, намекая на уход, и…  
  
Мик все еще чувствовал тошноту. Поэтому он снова взял виски и на этот раз плеснул его в подходящую емкость.  
  
Лиза хлопнула Лена по плечу, наклонилась и прошептала ему что-то на ухо. Мик четко не расслышал, но это было похоже на «не проеби все это, Ленни».  
  
Ладно, стоит признать, Мик ни хрена не понимал. Лучше было просто налить себе еще один стакан.  
  
Лиза закрыла за собой тяжелую металлическую дверь, оставляя их втроем. Флэш перестал вибрировать. Мик выдохнул и немного расслабился.  
  
— Никто не хочет объяснить, что тут происходит?  
  
Флэш обернулся, посмотрел на Мика, а потом снова на Снарта.  
  
— Ты вытащил его. — Снарт наклонил голову к плечу. — Это извинения?  
  
— Мне не за что извиняться, Лен. Я сделал единственное, что мог в той ситуации. Ты всегда знал, кто я и что я делаю и буду делать.  
  
О-о-о, лицо Снарта помрачнело. Мик глотнул виски, гадая, какая стычка произошла между Флэшем и Холодом, пока он торчал за решеткой. Не то чтобы он провел там много времени...  
  
— Тогда зачем ты его вытащил и почему ты сейчас здесь?  
  
— Черт, Лен, ты же прекрасно знаешь почему…  
  
Мик только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что Флэш зовет Лена по имени, и обвинил во всем выпитый виски. Однако на этот раз это сложно было не заметить.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не объяснить мне, Скарлет? Ты же у нас главный, — зло бросил Снарт.  
  
Что, черт возьми, происходит?  
  
— Нет, это неправда! Всю неделю главным был ты, и я в кои-то веки просто пытаюсь под тебя подстроиться!  
  
Леонард выглядел каким-то обиженным и жутко злым.  
  
— Я же сказал — я не могу ночью спать с тобой, а потом позволять тебе засаживать моего друга за решетку без…  
  
Мик упал со стула.  
  
—  _Ты трахаешь Флэша?!_  
  
— Мик! — Флэш опешил. Он оглянулся и уставился на Мика, но Мик поднялся с пола и вытаращился на Снарта.  
  
— Ты изменяешь Барри! Что за хуйня, Снарт! Пацан — это лучшее, что случалось с тобой, а ты за его спиной подкатываешь к этой искрящейся заднице? Я знал, что ты им одержим, но даже не…  
  
— Черт побери, Мик, разуй глаза!  
  
— Он не изменяет мне…  
  
— Держись от него подальше, Флэш. Найди себе кого-нибудь другого и не разрушай…  
  
Флэш содрал с головы капюшон, и Мик порадовался, что не успел двинуть ему по лицу, иначе было бы жутко неудобно.  
  
А еще порадовался, что не успел снова сесть на стул, потому что, скорее всего, опять бы с него свалился.  
  
—  _Красавчик?!_  
  
Барри поморщился.  
  
— Мы можем забыть про это прозвище?  
  
Мик решил не спрашивать, что происходит. Вместо этого он рассмеялся. Загоготал. Ржал, пока не опустился на стул, больше не пытаясь встать.  
  
— И что смешного, Мик? — в конце концов протянул Снарт.  
  
— Ты, — прохрипел Мик. — Какой же ты идиот, Снарт. Пацан — коп. Коп! Уже этого должно было хватить, но нет. Его приемный отец и зять тоже копы. Сестра — журналистка. Я думал, что ты совсем потерял ум. Но это перекрывает все! Красавчик-малолетка, из-за которого можно угодить в тюрьму, и хочу заметить, теперь в буквальном смысле... — его голос стал похож на рычание, — поскольку один из нас все же сел… так он, оказывается, еще и чертов Флэш.  
  
Мик медленно поднялся на ноги и потянулся. Барри как рыба хватал ртом воздух. Неудивительно, что Лен хотел его поскорее спровадить в тот раз, когда у него квартире сработала пожарная тревога, и они оказались на улице…  
  
Мик снова разразился смехом и хлопнул стоящего столбом парня по плечу. Они, наверно, думали, что он об этом напрочь забыл, но…  
  
— И он твой сосед. Флэш — твой сосед. Блядь, Снарт, дружище… Ты счастливчик. Только твоя дебильная задница могла найти глупейшую из всех возможных идей, чтобы влюбиться.  
  
— М-м-м… — Барри взглянул на Снарта и снова повернулся к Мику. — Я точно не знаю…  
  
— Не волнуйся, Красный. — Он снова шлепнул Барри по плечу. Это был Барри. Барри был Флэшем. И Лиза определенно знала. К своему стыду, Мик не узнал это детское личико сразу, но не сказать что он разглядывал Флэша или прислушивался к его монологам. За свою жизнь Мик слышал так много взрывов, что опознание голоса не было его сильной стороной. Да и кто в здравом уме предположил бы, что маленький милый дружок Снарта это Флэш? Срань господня, это никогда не перестанет быть смешным.  
  
— Не рассказывай никому о моей личности, хоро…  
  
— Я сказал — не волнуйся. Ты слишком хорош для Снарта, но пусть тебя это не останавливает. Поцелуйтесь и помиритесь.  
  
— Спасибо?  
  
Мик оглянулся на Лена, который был кислый и злой.  
  
— И ты. Вынь башку из задницы. Парень вытащил меня из Айрон Хайтс и всю дорогу нес на руках только потому, что хочет поцеловать тебя, дебильная ты рожа, так что позволь ему, окей?  
  
Лен открыл и закрыл рот, Мик решительно кивнул ему и направился к двери.  
  
— Я пойду, хочу увидеть дочь. Завтра Рождество, и кто-то должен дать ей знать, что парень в красном костюме вернул ее отца обратно в город ради нее.  
  
Он тихо засмеялся себе под нос и направился к двери. Вот же идиоты.  
  


***

  
  
После того как Мик исчез за дверью, Барри неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Я… правда думал, что он догадался еще раньше.  
  
— Мик любит принимать вещи такими, какие они есть. Он умный, но, наверное, не смог предположить, что парень, с которым я…  
  
— Встречаешься?  
  
— Так это… не расставание?  
  
Барри напрягся. Ведь нет? Он надеялся, что нет.  
  
— Почему бы нам не поговорить где-нибудь наедине?  
  
Он не стал ждать согласия Лена, сгреб его в объятия и понесся домой. После длинной дороги от Айрон Хайтс этот путь показался легкой прогулкой. Барри прибежал в свою квартиру, потому что остро нуждался в безопасности. Если в этот раз кто-то из них и уйдет, то пусть это будет Лен.  
  
Как только они оказались на месте, и Лен выпрямился, Барри понял, что ему нужно начать первым. Так он и сделал.  
  
— Я вытащил Мика не для того, чтобы извиниться. Я вытащил его, потому что хоть это и неправильный поступок в целом, но он правильный для меня. Потому что через несколько дней, перед Новым годом, мой папа выйдет из Айрон Хайтс свободным человеком. — Барри все еще не мог произносить это без слез. Он сморгнул их, ловя удивленный взгляд Лена. — Он увидит, как Айрис выйдет замуж. И это благодаря тебе. И Мику. И тому, что Мик убил Льюиса, ведь тот никогда не подписал бы то признание.  
  
Лен глухо рассмеялся.  
  
— Еще бы.  
  
— Да. И… послушай, мы все совершаем ошибки, но Мик не просто убил человека, он убил убийцу, который продолжил бы убивать, и он сделал это, чтобы защитить того, кого любит. Того, кто его семья. И будь я на его месте… не думаю, что поступил бы иначе.  
  
— Барри…  
  
— То, что Мик оказался в тюрьме за убийство, не было ошибкой. Но это неправильно. Я не хочу, чтобы мой папа вышел на свободу ценой свободы Мика. И я не хочу из-за этого потерять тебя.  
  
Лен кивнул и шагнул вперед, сердце Барри тут же забилось быстрее.  
  
— Лен, я люблю тебя.  
  
Лен замер и ошарашенно посмотрел на Барри. Барри подошел ближе, боясь и в то же время доверяясь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, уже несколько месяцев. Ты помнишь, как я сказал тебе, что влюблюсь в тебя, если мы будем спать вместе, после Дня благодарения? Я солгал, Лен. Правда в том, что тогда я уже был влюблен в тебя, мне просто понадобилось много времени, чтобы это понять. Я не замечал этого, пока меня не ткнули носом. Я думаю, что начал влюбляться в тебя в тот день, когда ты забросал меня сливками, а потом поцеловал в щеку, позволил пообедать с твоей сестрой вместо того, чтобы просто сказать ей, что я Флэш. Я думал, что назад дороги нет, когда увидел, как ты играешь с Эйден, притворяясь пиратом, а она была морским монстром, тогда ты доверился мне настолько, что впустил в меня в свою реальную жизнь по-настоящему. Я был слишком напуган, чтобы признаться себе в этом тогда, слишком запутавшийся в тебе, чтобы понять, но сейчас я так сильно люблю тебя.  
Вот почему я так хотел сделать все правильно, Лен. Потому что любовь — это когда ты готов сжечь город, чтобы защитить любимого человека. То есть какое бы преступление ты ни совершил, я всегда буду на твоей стороне. И буду верить, что ты не воспользуешься ситуацией, и, что пугает меня больше всего, я уже тебе доверяю. Я верю, что ты поможешь мне справиться, найти способ сохранить город в безопасности, разобраться с Негодяями и не потерять при этом тебя. Я не хочу тебя терять. Я люблю тебя, поэтому никогда не позволю, чтобы твой лучший друг оказался в тюрьме… отец Эйден оказался в тюрьме, если это будет зависеть от меня. Получается, что я в любом случае не оставил бы его гнить там.  
Это значит, что буду доверять тебе намного больше. Что ты будешь держать его, всех их, в рамках. Потому что я не могу с этим бороться, даже если я должен… — Его сильный уверенный голос сорвался и стал каким-то безнадежным. — Я просто… хочу, чтобы ты знал это. Если ты сейчас захочешь расстаться со мной, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, как сильно я тебя люблю.  
  
Лен сел на диван в полном облачении Капитана Холода и смотрел прямо перед собой. После минуты Барри уже не смог справиться с собой.  
  
— Лен?  
  
— Я думаю.  
  
Барри сглотнул. Что, черт побери, сказать после такого эпичного признания в любви?  
  
— Сядь.  
  
Барри сел. Казалось, каждый мускул Лена был напряжен, а лицо было нечитаемым. Но после очередной минуты, когда нога Барри беспокойно затряслась, а сам он начал грызть ноготь на большом пальце прямо через перчатку, Лен наконец начал говорить.  
  
— Я не могу… я пытался, я хотел, но я… я сказал тебе подождать, потому что  _не могу_  произнести эти слова, Барри. Я не говорил их со своего семнадцатилетия, и тогда я произнес это в качестве извинения за то, что ушел из дома и оставил Лизу с отцом. Она назвала меня придурком. Она до сих пор меня так зовет, а я зову ее психопаткой, и это единственное, что мы можем сказать друг другу, и я… — Он запнулся, выдохнул и продолжил: — Меня научили не говорить об этом при помощи кулаков. Это считалось слабостью, и я никогда…  
  
Нога Барри перестала трястись, а сердце ухнуло в желудок.  
  
— Лен… — он хотел успокоить, помочь, но Лен был слишком напряжен. Он качнул головой, и Барри не стал класть руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Я не могу произнести эти слова, и не буду. Что я могу сделать, так это сказать тебе, Барри, что я готов сжечь весь этот город, чтобы защитить тебя. Я не могу драться с тобой по-настоящему и никогда не смогу. Ты меня испортил, — Лен криво улыбнулся, но потом снова посерьезнел, а его голос стал мягче. — Мне не по себе, когда я направляю на тебя свою криопушку, даже когда я уверен, что с тобой все будет в порядке. Наша игра в кошки-мышки грандиозная, но теперь все будет иначе. Даже если у нас не получится, я не стану преследовать тебя или твоих друзей. И я знаю, что ты никогда этим не воспользуешься. Дело не в доверии. Просто это  _ты_.  
  
Лен замолчал. Он все еще не смотрел на Барри, но Барри чувствовал себя как под софитами, потому что Лен мог смотреть ему прямо в сердце. Лен сглотнул, Барри еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы его голос так дрожал.  
  
— И я могу сказать тебе, Барри. Я тоже не хочу тебя потерять. Никогда. Я не понимаю, что за хрень я делаю, и я знаю, что делаю все неправильно, и я не заслуживаю этого ни на секунду, но я… хочу этого. Хочу тебя. И всегда буду, я уверен.  
  
— Ох-спасибо-боже. — Барри порывисто вздохнул, а все его тело задрожало. Лен любил его. Черт с ними, со словами, они были ему не нужны, даже точная формулировка. Лен  _любил его_. И Барри очень хотел перемотать время назад, чтобы он сам смог убить Льюиса Снарта, за то, что тот сделал с Леном и его отношением к любви. Он был так счастлив, что Лен  _способен_ любить,  _может_ любить и  _любит_  его.  
  
— Барри?  
  
— Я так тебя люблю, Лен. Мне неважно, если ты не можешь этого произнести. — Барри повернулся, с сомнением заглядывая ему в глаза, но потом обнял его, и через секунду Лен ответил на объятие и, спрятав лицо в изгибе шеи Барри, глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Барри… — в его голосе было столько эмоций.  
  
— Я знаю, Лен. Я тоже.  
  
Лен кивнул и потянул Барри на себя, укладывая их на диване так, чтобы между ними не было пространства. Они обнялись крепче, держась друг за друга.  
  
— Я так сильно тебя люблю. — Произносить это было таким облегчением, слышать то, как спокойно произносятся эти слова. Лен сжал его крепче.  
  
— Я знаю, — совершенно серьезно ответил Лен, но Барри все равно рассмеялся, обнимая его в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
Лен чувствовал себя так, будто его сейчас разорвет на части. Каким-то образом… каким-то непостижимым образом Барри был здесь. Сунул ногу в пространство между ними, был совсем рядом, в его руках, любил его, даже если Лен и не мог сказать этого в ответ.  
  
Они держали друг друга в объятиях так бесконечно долго, что Лен устал считать. Они развалились на диване, целовались, прижимались друг к другу, и даже если Лен был чуть более застенчив, чем Барри, никто из них не стал это комментировать.  
  
Это было в каком-то смысле новым, обниматься в костюмах Флэша и Холода. Барри стянул с его плеч парку и уткнулся в шею, а потом начал жаловаться на очки, болтавшиеся на шее, пока Лен их не снял. Было в новинку найти застежки на костюме Барри, потайные молнии и обнаружить то, что эмблема на его груди снимается (Барри рассмеялся, когда увидел выражение лица Лена в тот момент). Он не изучил костюм как следует в тот раз, когда Барри забыл его у него дома. И на Барри костюм выглядел совершенно иначе.  
  
Это не было горячо в прямом смысле. Это не касалось секса и чувствовалось иначе. Это было что-то… Лен не знал, как это назвать. Он перестал пытаться думать через минуту и расслабился, когда пальцы Барри завороженно заскользили по его спине, очерчивая шрамы и прослеживая татуировки на груди и руках. Лен так же завороженно следил за его движениями.  
  
Лен целовал Барри, медленно и глубоко, крепко держа его узкие бедра и двигаясь напротив него. Затем, когда они лежали и наслаждались отголосками оргазма, он почувствовал, что засыпает. Недельное —  _или длиной в месяц, год, жизнь_  — напряжение стало исчезать, переходя в приятное покалывание. И Лен расслабился. Барри, похоже, не возражал, все так же лежа сверху. Их тела сплелись на диване, совсем неподходящим по размеру им обоим. Они укрылись одеялом, должно быть, Барри схватил его, когда ложился, и, несмотря на крошечное пространство, прижимающееся к нему тело и жару, Лен заснул.  
  


***

  
  
Лена разбудило жужжание телефона. Он застонал и заерзал, чтобы выключить будильник, но потом его мозг включился, Лен понял, что ему кто-то звонит. Он все еще лежал на диване, тело болело ото сна на неудобной поверхности и тесном пространстве, и он все еще был обнажен. Барри растянулся сверху прямо на нем.  
Лен увидел номер звонившего и ответил слабым голосом.  
  
— Лиза?  
  
— Ну и?  
  
Он рассмеялся. Барри тоже почти проснулся — оперся об его грудь и пытливо смотрел на Лена, его волосы жутко перепутались во сне.  
  
— Я предпочту целоваться с Барри, чем сплетничать с тобой. Перезвоню позже.  
  
Он прервал ее довольный гогот простым нажатием кнопки сброса.  
  


***

  
  
Через час или два (после оргазма или двух, чашки кофе и душа с Леном) Барри вспомнил, что сегодня Рождество. И сейчас он должен был быть в доме Джо.  
  
Он неловко набрал номер, подпрыгивая на одной ноге, чтобы натянуть носок, и прижимая телефон к уху.  
  
Айрис ответила после второго гудка.  
  
— Лиза мне все рассказала.  
  
— Кру-у-уто.  
  
— С Рождеством тебя, Барри Аллен.  
  
— Ты весь день будешь меня дразнить, да?  
  
— Ага. — Ее голос стал выше на последней «а», и Барри понял, что попал.  
  
— Насколько сильно Джо будет меня убивать за опоздание на Рождество?  
  
— Если принесешь от Ленни немного брауни, я… замолвлю за тебя словечко.  
  
— Я посмотрю/спрошу, есть ли у него…  
  
— И Барр…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я счастлива за тебя.  
  
Он улыбнулся и взглянул на Лена, который все еще валялся в пижаме, в той, которую Барри обнимал сотню раз, пока Лен с ним не разговаривал…  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Он сбросил вызов, и Лен выгнул бровь.  
  
— Тебе пора?  
  
— Да. — Барри замялся. — Ты можешь пойти, ты же знаешь.  
  
— Не стоит. Кроме того, мне нужно заскочить к Мику и последить за Лизой. Может, в следующий раз.  
  
— В следующий раз. Мне нравится. Слушай, по счастливой случайности у тебя тут не завалялись брауни?


	36. Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается

Неделя между Рождеством и Новым годом для Барри прошла как в тумане.  
  
Айрис и Эдди перешли на полный свадебный режим сразу после Рождества, всплыл целый миллион всяких мелких недоработанных деталей, несмотря на то, что все было хорошо спланировано. Барри был благодарен спидфорсу за то, что он позволил ему остаться вменяемым, когда дело дошло до его непосредственного участия в подготовке.  
  
Помимо этого Барри проводил время с Леном, столько, сколько было возможно физически. Этого времени было не так уж и много, сложно было выкраивать часы между свадебными заботами, тасканием Лена к Кейтлин, чтобы она наконец поставила ему диагноз — Лен все еще продолжал кашлять ( _«У тебя бактериальная пневмония, Леонард Снарт, и тебе повезло, что все не стало еще серьезнее, чем сейчас. Тебе нужно принимать антибиотики три дня, и если я услышу, что ты опять грабишь банки, то пропишу тебе постельный режим!»_ ), также Лен виделся со своей сестрой, Миком, Шоной и другими Негодяями, и делал всякие штуки, чтобы по обыкновению соблюдать традиции празднования Кванза. В его квартире появилось немного украшений, и Барри улыбался каждый раз, когда приходил к нему, ему нравилось, как Лен рассказывает о том, что ежедневно делает, отмечая Кванза, Барри нравились и свечи в кинара (подсвечники для семи свечей — прим. пер.), которые нашли подходящее место в гостиной.  
  
Но даже несмотря на все это, перед выходом отца из Айрон Хайтс Барри жутко волновался.  
Бумаги были подготовлены на следующий день после Рождества.  
  
Барри был в восторге. Он забрал отца сам и всю дорогу до дома трещал без умолку. Он собирался со своей парой пойти на свадьбу Айрис, и отцу он ни за что не даст пропустить это мероприятие.  
  
У них действительно не было времени устраивать еще одно большое сборище, ведь только прошло Рождество, а впереди были Новый год и свадьба, но они организовали скромный ужин у Джо, и Барри нервничал и волновался. Потому его отец наконец-то встретится с Леном.  
  


***

  
  
Для Лена Генри Аллен был весьма любопытной загадкой.  
  
Лен сидел в доме Уэстов в ожидании его прибытия, Барри собрал здесь всех (то есть Уэста, Лена, Циско, Кейтлин, ужин должен был быть тихим и «семейным», у Айрис и Эдди был всего лишь час после обеда, после чего им снова предстояло окунуться в эпицентр своих свадебных делишек).  
  
Они с Уэстом разминулись, и Лен оказался со стороны Циско.  
  
Когда Генри вошел в дом вслед за Барри, Лен подумал, говорил ли он когда-нибудь Барри, что он уже встречал его отца. Для знакомства было немного поздновато, учитывая все обстоятельства, но когда Барри представил их друг другу, они обменялись рукопожатиями.  
  
— Я много слышал о тебе, Леонард.  
  
— Как и я, доктор.  
  
— Просто Генри.  
  
Лен любезно кивнул. Он решил убедиться, что не покажется невежливым, поэтому и назвал его док. Мик бы мог выйти из положения, использовав прозвище, но Лен был уверен, что Барри заметил бы.  
  
— Я слышал, что ты для меня сделал.  
  
Лен замер, но затем спокойно кивнул. На самом деле это было не для Генри, но Лен точно знал, что тот все понимает.  
  
— Обстоятельства так сложились.  
  
И, к удивлению Лена, Генри вдруг хлопнул его по плечу — нет, по обоим плечам, и это слегка вывело Лена из равновесия, — и улыбнулся, скромно, но искренне.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Леонард. За то, что присмотрел за моим мальчиком.  
  
А-а-а. Вот откуда Барри это взял. Мучительную и неподдельную веру в людей.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Генри отступил, и Лен заметил, что Барри сияет, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Лен не стал ломать голову над тем, как выглядит его собственное лицо, и просто пошел на кухню, чтобы помочь сервировать стол.  
  
Отдыхая после сытного ужина, Лен вдруг понял, что Генри не пытался увести его и Барри на разговор, хотя он ожидал, что отец Барри будет вести себя как Джо, хотя бы частично. Толерантность без принятия, по крайней мере, сначала. И он не собирался накидываться на них с какой-то неприятной и недооцененной мудростью в неправильное (или правильное?) время.  
  
Но Генри не проявлял никаких признаков, что хочет сделать нечто подобное. Может, это было связано с тем, что Генри не доводилось арестовывать Лена. Но он как-то подлатал Лена в тюрьме, что смотрелось не лучше.  
  
Но мужчина просто рассмеялся в ответ на предложение пожить с Джо в течение месяца, пока он не определится со планами на будущее, и сказал, что отправится на рыбалку, потому что в мире с металюдьми и путешествиями во времени теперь больше ничего не было для него важно. По видимому, он планировал снять себе подходящий домик.  
  
— Домик? Ты только вышел из тюрьмы и уже собираешься уезжать?  
  
Лен не мог не почувствовать напряжения в голосе Барри. Генри, должно быть, тоже обратил на это внимание, потому что его лицо помрачнело, приобрело точно такое же выражение, как и у Барри, и на это было странно смотреть. Лен старался не думать о том, что его возраст был ближе к возрасту Генри, и о том, как будет выглядеть Барри, когда станет старше.  
  
— В этом городе стало намного больше шума и безумия, чем раньше, Барри.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Да ладно, — поддразнил Лен, пихая Барри в бок. — Не говори мне, что у тебя есть иллюзии насчет жизни с папой. Мы травмируем пожилого человека, если он переедет к тебе в квартиру. Я собираюсь все еще быть твоим соседом.  
  
После этого Барри расслабился и улыбнулся вместе с Леном.  
  
— Ну, я хочу сказать, что ничто нас так не травмирует, как пауки размером с теннисный мяч.  
  
Никто не понял, почему Лен вдруг начал задыхаться от смеха. Их выходка в душе определенно могла быть…  _травмирующей_.  
  
Остаток вечера прошел приятно и спокойно. Айрис и Эдди шутили про снос стены между квартирами Барри и Лена, о том, что Генри обязан поймать метарыбу за городом, зная его удачу. Когда пришло время расходиться, даже Джо поблагодарил Лена за визит. Чудеса определенно не прекращались, только не рядом с Барри Алленом.  
  


***

  
  
Неделя Барри стала еще веселее, когда он случайно встретился с Негодяями. В частности, с Миком и Эйден, с которыми он столкнулся за два дня до свадьбы, когда они были у Лена и смотрели хоккей. Эйден была вне себя от радости, когда увидела Барри, и Мик, к вящему облегчению, был таким же, как и всегда. Он хмыкнул, передал Барри пиво и сказал:  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я теперь буду называть тебя по имени, Красный.  
  
Барри облегченно усмехнулся.  
  
— Даже не мечтаю об этом.  
  
— Так, эм… у меня теперь будут какие-то скидки? Скажем, одно ограбление в месяц, пока ты разгребаешь какие-то другие делишки?  
  
— Что? Нет. Нет. Лен… — Лен только посмеялся. — Скажи ему, что он не получит скидок!  
  
— Даже у меня нет бесплатных ограблений, Мик.  
  
— Я остановил его на Хэллоуин, — заметил Барри. Лен закатил глаза.  
  
— Это была счастливая случайность.  
  
— Но ты позволяешь ему демонстрировать этот Кубок Стэнли. — Мик указал пальцем на довольно уродливый трофей, который Лен держал на угловом столике у книжной полки. Такой выбор украшения для дома казался Барри странным, но он не собирался осуждать.  
  
— Ты не можешь делать вид, что тебе настолько все равно.  
  
— …что?  
  
Мик недоверчиво посмотрел на Лена. Барри подумал, не пропускает ли он чего-то важного. Он убедился в этом, заметив то, как быстро повеселел Лен.  
  
— Ты не знаешь?  
  
— Знаю что?  
  
Мик рассмеялся.  
  
— Не говори ему, Мик.  
  
— Я погуглю. — Барри достал телефон, а Эйден спросила отца, что тут смешного. Взгляд Лена был полон озорства, когда Барри прочел, что украшением было то, что, по данным из интернета, было похищено из Кейстоуна два года назад.  
  
—  _Лен!_  
  
— Скидки, я же тебе сказал, приятель.  
  
— Это не скидка, Мик. Это исторический трофей, Лен, верни эту чертову штуку. Она просто там стоит.  
  
— Верну, если Combines в этом году выиграют, — небрежно предложил самодовольный Лен, потягивая свой чай (Кейтлин сказала, что ликер под запретом до полного выздоровления).  
  
— Бойскаут.  
  
Барри застонал. От Тепловой Волны не было никакого толку.  
  
Лен фыркнул.  
  
— Я верю в то, что могу выбирать свои битвы, Мик. И кроме того, у меня полно преимуществ, которыми можно наслаждаться. — Он подмигнул. Мик расхохотался. Барри в тот момент ненавидел их обоих, но все равно улыбнулся, прячась за стаканом пива.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Мик ушел домой, Лен воспользовался возможностью снова вернуться к мыслям, крутившимся в его голове всю прошлую неделю. Они с Барри сейчас явно находились в периоде «медового месяца», или как там это должно называться. Они не могли насытиться друг другом с того момента, как во всем разобрались, и Лен совсем не жаловался.  
Но немного волновался.  
  
— Знаешь, Барри… — начал он, на мгновение поджав губы, а затем продолжил. — Мы были… близки на этой неделе несколько раз.  
  
— Я… знаю?..  
  
Лен позволил себе фыркнуть со смешком. Мда, начало могло было быть лучше. Он подвинулся, чтобы посмотреть Барри в лицо, а не прижиматься к его боку, и сделал потише звук телевизора, по которому крутили нарезку моментов из хоккейного матча. — Мне просто вдруг пришло в голову сказать, что мое либидо за эти недели… не было столь активным, как твое.  
  
Нет, он не отрепетировал эту фразу в голове три раза. Тогда бы прозвучало лучше.  
  
— Чт… оу. — Барри рассмеялся и расслабленно откинулся на диван, вытягивая длинные ноги. — Я знаю. В смысле не знаю, но мне так кажется. Я же говорил, мое либидо немного бешеное, да?  
  
Лен не был точно уверен, правильно ли Барри его понял.  
  
— Я о том, что в будущем мы, возможно, не сможем заниматься сексом каждую ночь.  
  
— …да? Я… — Барри заерзал, усаживаясь так, чтобы заглянуть Лену прямо в глаза, и он тоже был растерян и смущен. — Это… если ты не хочешь, Лен, это нормально. Ты же знаешь это, да?  
  
— Естественно.  
  
— Ты… беспокоишься потому, что ты старше меня?  
  
Лен закатил глаза и отпил холодный, неприятный на вкус чай.  
  
— Я еще не старый, Барри.  
  
Барри рассмеялся.  
  
— Ладно, ты переживаешь, потому что ты старик, я понял. Но послушай, мне необязательно трахаться ежедневно. Черт, я не против, если ты иногда можешь захотеть подрочить, а не заниматься сексом. Это не… в этом нет ничего постыдного, Лен. Я люблю секс… в смысле я очень люблю секс, особенно с тобой. Но для меня он не в приоритете. Мы можем обойтись без секса, или лениво подрочить друг другу, если ты будешь в настроении. Или ты заставишь меня делать всю работу. Или просто ничего не делать. Ты знаешь, что это круто?  
  
После этого Лен почувствовал, что его подскочивший пульс замедляется. Говорить об этом было сложновато, но учитывая то, что Барри часто краснел и говорил ни к месту всякую чушь, Лену было проще быть откровенным в этом вопросе.  
  
—  _Cool_.  
  
— Это не должен был быть каламбур.  
  
— В этот раз это твой косяк.  
  
Барри вздохнул, но улыбнулся.  
  
— Это означает, никакого секса сегодня вечером?  
  
— Я этого не говорил.  
  
— О?  
  
— Я сомневаюсь, что увижу тебя в следующие сорок восемь часов, до свадьбы и после свадебного банкета и всего остального. Хочу убедиться, что ты не забудешь обо мне и не втрескаешься в какого-нибудь дружка жениха.  
  
Барри засмеялся.  
  
— Без пары только брат Эдди Малкольм, и я уверен, что он натурал…  
  
Лен прервал его разглагольствования поцелуем. Он демонстрировал ревность в шутку, но все равно собирался сделать так, чтобы Барри не смог перестать о нем думать еще день или два. Барри собирался на свадьбу женщины, которую он привык любить, и Лен не мог справится с чувством собственничества и желания создать воспоминания, дабы удержать мысли Барри о нем.  _И только о нем._  
  
Завести Барри было очень просто, и именно это Лен ценил и бессовестно этим пользовался. У него были чувствительные местечки на шее, от касания к которым Барри откидывал голову назад и  _стонал_ так, что этот звук каждый раз рикошетил прямо Лену между ног. Сначала прикосновения были осторожными, но эта нежность долго не продлилась, лишь до того, как Лен снял с Барри рубашку, все еще опьяненный тем, как он был прекрасен, а потом и вовсе исчезла, когда Барри начал целовать его татуировки и шрамы, одновременно просовывая ладони ему в штаны.  
  
— Спальня, маленький шалун.  
  
— Ты назвал меня  _шалун_?  
  
— Ты только на  _это_ сейчас обратил внимание?  
  
Барри рассмеялся, а Лен стянул его с дивана и начал подталкивать в сторону спальни. Схватив его за бедра на пороге двери, он снова поцеловал его в шею.  
  
— Знаешь… если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, то сегодня вечером мы можем пройти весь путь.  
  
Барри опустил голову обратно Лену на плечо.  
  
— Не дразнись.  
  
— И не дразнюсь.  
  
Они практиковались. Лен получал огромное удовольствие, растягивая Барри, видя, насколько ему это нравится. Они потратили несколько дней на практику, и Барри наверняка смог бы принять его еще вчера, даже учитывая его невозможную регенерацию, но Лену хотелось быть абсолютно уверенным, и он не стеснялся доводить Барри до полной невменяемости, когда появлялась такая возможность.  
  
Сегодня вечером никакого стеснения не было точно, хотелось, чтобы они оба разделись полностью, чтобы Барри взял в рот его член, а Лен вставил ему в задницу скользкие смазанные пальцы. Лен не торопился, но чувствовал, что его нетерпение толкает его руку к паху, но он продолжал во все глаза смотреть на свой трофей. Лен соблазнялся мыслью о секс-игрушках, о дилдо и еще нескольких, которые он позволил себе купить после того, как они снова оказались в постели вместе, но Лен решил для себя, что сегодня хочет Барри всего целиком.  
  
Но об этом не стоило даже думать, ведь Барри буквально умолял его об этом через несколько минут — такой предельно открытый и непривычно распутный. Словесный фильтр Барри тоже выключился совсем.  
  
— Пожалуйста… не могу поверить… хочу тебя со времен душа… с бассейна…  _н-н-н… боже_ , я хочу… блядь, Лен, ощущения просто…  
  
Лен прижал четыре пальца прямо к простате Барри и простонал вместе с ним. Наклонившись, он легко поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра и мягко всосал в рот нежную светлую кожу.  
  
— Какие ощущения?  
  
— Блядь, я… я так близко… не могу…  
  
— Хочешь кончить, Барри?  
  
— Нет… не сейчас… — Барри был весь мокрый и мелко дрожал, и Лен почувствовал, будто он сейчас взорвется.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты готов?  
  
— Слишком готов… слишком блядски готов, Лен…  
  
Лен согласно мурлыкнул и скользнул пальцами назад, потянулся за презервативом и за смазкой. Его сердце тяжело и гулко билось в груди, и он наконец —  _наконец_ — прижал головку члена к растянутой ( _жадной_ ) дырке. Он медленно толкнулся вперед, тугие мышцы немедленно сжались вокруг, и они с Барри оба застонали. Ноги Барри высоко обхватывали его спину, и Лен наклонился вперед, позволяя давлению подтолкнуть его еще глубже.  
  
— Молодец, Барри. — Лен чувствовал, как пот скользил по спине, он сдерживался из последних сил и бормотал в такт тихим стонам Барри. — Ты так хорош для меня, Барри…  
  
— Так тесно… так… боже, Лен, ты такой большой…  
  
— Я знаю. — Он погладил Барри по бокам, а тот в ответ вцепился в Лена, удерживая его на месте. Он был так глубоко, чувствовал тесноту и влажный жар как тиски вокруг члена, ощущения были такими яркими и прекрасными, что Лен с трудом держал себя в руках, чтобы не провалиться в них с головой. — Я знаю…  
  
— Лен!  
  
Барри выгнулся под ним, низко застонал, дергая Лена на себя так, чтобы он вошел по самые яйца, а ноги сильнее сжал вокруг его талии.  
  
— Блядь, Барри.  
  
— Я близко… я не могу…  
  
Лен начал двигаться медленными толчками, наклонившись вплотную к Барри, жарко дыша ему в шею, а потом на секунду втянул кожу в рот и, сам от себя не ожидая, прикусил ее, вынуждая Барри приподняться чуть выше и застонать.  
  
Они двигались в одном ритме совсем недолго — Барри стал громким, просто фантастически громким, но Лен не обращал на это внимания. Он сбился с ритма и потерялся в судорожном жаре, Барри туго сжимался каждый раз, когда член задевал его простату, Лену хотелось дотерпеть, пока Барри полностью не потеряет сам себя, но он не был уверен, что сможет… внизу живота уже туго закручивалось  _то самое_  ощущение…  
  
— Я могу поласкать тебя…  
  
— Не… я могу… хочу…  
  
Лен простонал ему в шею, прихватывая ее ладонью и начиная сильнее вбиваться в Барри, собираясь сорваться прямо сейчас, резко входя в тесный узкий вход, пока Барри…  
  
— Ле…  _ЛЕН!_  — Барри практически прокричал его имя, дрожа и выгибаясь всем телом, Лен стонал, не отрываясь от его шеи, толкаясь глубже, чувствуя, как тело Барри содрогается вокруг его члена, а вибрация прошивает все тело целиком.  
  
Лен почти сходил от этого с ума, задыхаясь от чувства обладания Барри, зная, что он кончает без рук, только лишь оттого, что Лен внутри него. Из члена Барри потекла сперма — Лен взглянул на тяжелый и подрагивающий ствол, сперма не расчертила белым живот Барри, а просто сочилась из головки, и Лен от такого зрелища не смог сдержать громкого стона.  
  
Барри встряхнуло вибрацией последний раз, и через минуту Лен потерялся окончательно; руками крепко стиснул бедра Барри, врезался в него и кончил с приглушенным криком. Перед глазами у него все побелело, и он полностью провалился в водоворот ощушений от шелковой кожи Барри и его подрагивающего тесного тела.  
  
Лен позволил себе минуту передохнуть. После этого он перевернулся, осторожно снял презерватив, спешно выбрасывая его.  
  
— Раздвинь ноги, Барри.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Тебе нужно кончить еще раз.  
  
— Оу.  
  
Барри услужливо расставил ноги, и Лен был более чем удовлетворен его покорностью. Его член все еще был твердым, и Лен понимал, что дело не только в метаболизме. Он сомневался, испытывал ли Барри когда-нибудь оргазм простаты, но знал, что делает, вставляя в задницу Барри три пальца, а другой рукой плотно оглаживая его член.  
Барри очень быстро снова выгнул спину, насаживаясь на пальцы внутри себя. Лену хотелось взять в рот его член, но лучше было наблюдать, как он кончает, как его сперма мажет живот длинными широкими линиями, почти в пугающем количестве.  
  
Казалось, что Барри потерялся окончательно, остатками разума он смог сообразить и прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить крик, когда его наконец выломало в оргазме.  
Наверное, Лену придется испечь что-нибудь соседям, чтобы извиниться за чрезмерную активность на этой неделе… хотя он потом с этим разберется. Текущие события были намного более соблазнительными, особенно вид Барри, подрагивающего после оргазма и пытающегося вернуться обратно на бренную землю.  
  
Они лежали несколько минут, пытаясь охладиться, прежде чем снова заговорили. Барри разбил тишину смехом.  
  
— Что ж. Это что-то новое.  
  
— Оргазм простаты?  
  
— Да. Ощущения другие. Приятно другие.  _Дурманяще_ другие.  
  
Лен фыркнул, перекатившись на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Барри.  
  
— Я слышал. Сам не испытывал, но мужчины, которых я доводил до такого оргазма, кончали прямо на целое ведро.  
  
Барри смерил его дразнящим взглядом.  
  
— Оу, так мужчины это делают, да? Ну и скольких ты довел до оргазма простаты?  
  
Лен был чуть-чуть доволен собой, поэтому спорить и отрицать не стал.  
  
— Одного или двух.  
  
Барри надулся. Лен рассмеялся и чмокнул его в нос.  
  
— Ревнуешь?  
  
— Если только чуть-чуть.  
  
— Прости, Барри. Тебе придется смириться с тем, что _один мужчина_  нравится мне больше всех.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что это означает, что когда-нибудь я попробую вернуть тебе должок?  
  
Лен согласился и кивнул, немного удивившись тому, что он вовсе не был против.  
  
— Я бываю снизу не очень часто, но, учитывая твою вибрацию, я думаю, что смогу придумать несколько вещей, которые хочу попробовать с тобой.  
  
Барри рассмеялся и перекатился к нему, шлепнув рукой по его груди.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
— Нам нужно привести себя в порядок, прежде чем обниматься.  
  
— Еще три минуты.  
  
Лен промычал что-то невнятное.  
  
— Договорились.  
  


***

  
  
Свадьба Айрис была прекрасным событием. Барри был так занят планированием, что не понимал, что почувствует, когда все они соберутся вместе. Он полдня боролся со слезами счастья, но по крайней мере, он был не единственным. Когда Джо вел Айрис к алтарю, он тоже прослезился. Глаза стоящего у алтаря Эдди блестели. Барри поймал взгляд Генри, который тоже пустил слезу во время церемонии, и Кейтлин шмыгала носом рядом с ним.  
  
Айрис никогда еще не выглядела такой красивой и такой счастливой. Она тоже плакала, но только до тех пор, пока не услышала свадебную клятву Эдди, которую он написал сам.  
И пока Барри мог принять участие или избежать идиотского фотографирования после церемонии, когда лимузин повез их по достопримечательным местам города для «заснеженной фотосессии», ничто, казалось, не могло испортить настроение счастливой пары. После фотографирования, перед коктейлями, парочка куда-то улизнула, и Барри смог наконец-то расслабиться. Слава богу, родителям Эдди удалось скопить нужную сумму, чтобы оплатить все впечатляющие счета. И все же Барри был рад за Айрис.  
  
Барри нашел отца перед началом приема, он стоял с Циско, Лизой, Кейтлин и Ронни.  
  
— Веселишься, здоровяк?  
  
— Если никто больше не захочет меня фотографировать, то да, в скором времени начну.  
  
Его отец лишь рассмеялся.  
  
— Дальше будет только больше.  
  
— Не хочу даже слышать.  
  
Кейтлин сунула ему фляжку.  
  
—  _Только_ на сегодня. Используй ее с умом, Барри Аллен. Мы все помним, что случилось в прошлый раз.  
  
Циско оглядел их обоих.  
  
— А что случилось в прошлый раз?  
  
Лиза фыркнула.  
  
— Я позже тебе расскажу.  
  
— Даже не думай! — Барри сунул фляжку в карман.  
  
— Дорогой, у меня есть видео-доказательства.  
  
— Ну, Барри Аллен, что ты устроил? — Циско был явно под влиянием Лизы.  _Классно_. Барри был обречен.  
  
Его отец покачал головой.  
  
— Просто не показывай ничего, пока я стою здесь. Я уверен, что мне не стоит знать.  
  
Ронни, Барри и Лиза ушли за напитками, а Циско и Кейтлин с радостью прицепились к Генри с рассказами о детстве Барри, которыми тот был только рад делиться.  
  
К тому времени, как они вернулись, к ним троим присоединился кое-кто еще.  
  
— Капитан Сингх!  
  
— Барри, рад тебя видеть. — Он тепло улыбнулся, и Барр почти забыл, что Капитан был приглашен вместе со своим мужем. — Я просто хотел представиться твоему отцу. Для меня большая честь встретиться с человеком, над освобождением которого ты работал все эти годы.  
  
— Да, конечно, я… я очень рад, что вы можете встретиться с ним. — Он действительно гордился отцом и отдал должное Капитану. Сингх знал его еще до того как стал капитаном, тогда он был сержантом, а Барри был приставучим тинейджером, который прилеплялся к Джо и задавал уйму вопросов, желая узнать как можно больше о том, как они ловят плохих парней.  
  
— Вы должны гордиться своим сыном, доктор Аллен. Он хороший человек.  
  
Барри лишился дара речи, но его отец лишь широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Я знаю, и я горжусь.  
  
— Что ж, было приятно познакомиться с вами и увидеть всех вас, Циско, доктор Сноу. — Сингх неспешно оглядел их всех, и когда его взгляд остановился на Лизе, Барри беспокойно заерзал, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Но мне стоит пойти выяснить, куда запропастился мой муж.  
  
После того как он ушел, повисла пауза.  
  
— Всегда хотела увидеть, как хорошие копы Централ Сити проводят свое время. — Лиза снисходительно улыбнулась. — Они не кажутся такими уж плохими.  
  
— Как вы думаете, он ее узнал? — спросил Циско.  
  
— Скорее всего. — Барри пожал плечами и вытащил фляжку. — Но я не переживаю на этот счет.  
  
И он… действительно не переживал. У него был план, придуманный еще до Рождества, и встреча его отца с Сингхом лишь укрепила его решимость. Барри был рад, что не рассказал Лену все в точности, когда план только начал воплощаться в жизнь, но сейчас было самое время.  
  
Поэтому Барри не переживал об этом до конца вечера. Прием был фантастическим, а забавный и прекрасный торт, который сделал Лен? Барри съел три куска. Он нашел Оливера и Фелисити, потанцевал с Лорел, которая была отличным танцором, и даже выцепил Айрис для танца, когда она не была окружена людьми, желающими поздравить ее.  
  
После полуночи Барри наконец сбавил обороты. Он чувствовал себя свободно с фляжкой в руке и слегка навеселе, но не позволял себе быть неряшливым. Айрис и Эдди продолжали танцевать, прижимаясь к друг другу все ближе и тихо хихикая. Барри был уверен, что Линда нашла общий язык с братом Эдди. Вокруг все действительно было идеальным. Правильным.  
  
Наконец Барри вышел на улицу, дрожа от холода на открытой террасе, и отошел в сторону от курильщиков, пытаясь разглядеть звезды, прящучищеся за городскими огнями.  
  
— О чем думаешь?  
  
Это был голос Лизы. Барри оглянулся и увидел ее, в золотом платье в пол и темном жакете на плечах, из ее рта вырывались клубы пара. Он почти протянул ей фляжку, но вовремя вспомнил, что в ней, и что эта жидкость любого нормального человека сразу же свалит с ног.  
  
— Просто наслаждаюсь тишиной. Это была безумная неделя.  _Месяц_ …  _Год_.  
  
Лиза рассмеялась и уселась на ступеньки рядом с ним.  
  
— О-о-о, они ледяные! Как ты тут сидишь? — Лиза поерзала, чтобы убедиться, что она сидит на своем жакете.  
  
— Ускоряюсь, чтобы согреться. Когда мне холодно, я вибрирую.  
  
— Счастливчик.  
  
— Обидно, что Лен не может быть здесь, да?  
  
— М-м-м, в любом случае, он не любитель грандиозных вечеринок.  
  
Барри кивнул. Ну да.  
  
— Зато он любит свадьбы.  
  
— Саму идею. Он любит планировать что-то сложное.  
  
Он рассмеялся. В точку.  
  
— Я… мое присутствие здесь причиняет тебе неудобства?  
  
— Все еще волнуешься насчет Сингха?  
  
— Он выглядел так, будто узнал меня.  
  
— Сказать тебе секрет? Ну… это не секрет. Я просто еще никому не говорил. Я собирался дождаться, пока все будет точно известно.  
  
Выражение лица Лизы быстро изменилось с озабоченного на коварное.  
  
— Обожаю секреты.  
  
— Я… я отправил письмо моему бывшему научному руководителю еще до Рождества, до всей этой кутерьмы с Миком и Айрон Хайтс. Я спросил его о поступлении на магистерскую программу в университет.  
  
— Ты уходишь из полиции? — громкий вздох Лизы соответствовал важности секрета, и Барри ухмыльнулся. Он выбрал правильного человека для этой новости. Он отхлебнул из фляжки, и да, жидкость еще жгла. Ну и ладно.  
  
— По крайней мере, на некоторое время. Учеба займет несколько лет, и кто знает, что случится за это время. Срок подачи заявок был до двадцать третьего числа, и я получил ответ за три дня до того, как пришел к тебе на кофе. Мой руководитель сказал, что я могу начать в мае, если хочу. Он фактически гарантировал мне допуск до своей лаборатории.  
  
— Это… Барри, это…  
  
— Это не… это не только ради Лена. Это и для меня тоже. Я могу изучать криминалистику и написать научную работу об изучении металюдей, и, возможно, сделать что-то хорошее, изучив больше. Мой руководитель сказал, что к ним приехал какой-то парень из Великобритании, который изучает металюдей с помощью криминалистического анализа и это… будет неплохо для меня. А гибкий график подойдет Флэшу.  
  
— И тебе не придется переживать, что тебя уволят, если  _все это_  всплывет.  
  
Барри улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну да, это тоже. Я расскажу Сингху через месяц, чтобы он смог найти кого-то на замену, а я помог и сдал лабораторию перед тем, как уйти. И кто знает, может, я буду иногда консультировать полицию, как Циско.  
  
— Спасибо, Барри. За то, что так любишь Ленни. Я знаю, что он придурочный брат, но он у меня один. И теперь у тебя тоже.  
  
Он улыбнулся и почти смутился, когда Лиза чмокнула его в щеку, поднялась и ушла, оставляя Барри наедине с его спокойными мыслями о будущем.  
  


***

  
  
Барри был несказанно удивлен (и почувствовал облегчение не меньше тысячи раз), когда Джо одобрил его желание оставить работу в полиции на какое-то время.  
  
— Черт, я думаю, что это хорошая идея! Не пойми меня неправильно, я буду скучать по тебе, но я вовсе не против  _не зарабатывать сердечный приступ_  каждый раз, когда мне приходится прикрывать тебя и твоего суженого, или просто всю эту ситуацию в целом. Ты знаешь, как часто меня спрашивают, чем ты занимаешься, когда в середине дня убегаешь бороться с преступностью.  
  
— Ухххх…  
  
— Это будет полезно для моего давления, сын. Да и ты всегда любил учиться.  
  
— Точно.  
  
Барри слегка смущался, но было грех жаловаться. Джо поддерживал Лена, и это было в новинку после хождения по минному полю из поддразниваний и ужаса, поэтому Барри радовался тому, что есть.  
  
Барри не стал упоминать перед Джо или кем-то еще то, что часть его надеялась, что Лен за эти несколько лет, пока Барри учится, при условии, что они еще будут вместе ( _безумием было думать так сильно вперед, но Барри чувствовал, что это реально_ ), немного  
пересмотрит свой жизненный путь. Записей о нем не было в базах благодаря Флэшу, так что он технически был чист (и не существовал, вообще-то) в глазах закона, конечно, если им не удастся откопать какие-то доказательства. И ни один суд не сможет осудить Лена при отсутствии доказательств. Так что у Лена был шанс,  _реальный_  шанс сделать что-то новое в своей жизни.  
  
Конечно, Барри не строил иллюзий относительно того, что Лен откажется от Негодяев в ближайшее время или когда-либо перестанет красть. Но он не был убийцей, и они с Барри оба это принимали. Мик был отцом с легальной работой, Лиза чудом оставалась чистой, Шона начала учебу в медколледже, и Лен был готов начать новое приключение, теперь уже вместе с Барри. По крайней мере, Барри на это надеялся.  
  
И в то же время он не стал беспокоиться об этом. Его намного больше волновали перемены, это реально было именно то, что ему нужно. Это была будто бы открытая дверь, в которую он никак не решался войти, но теперь чувствовал, что правильное время пришло.  
  
Так что Барри нервно постучал в дверь кабинета Капитана в конце января, вручил ему официальное уведомление об увольнении за несколько месяцев и сел напротив, пока Сингх его читал.  
  
Отложив листок, Капитан уставился на него с другой стороны стола.  
  
— Так это именно из-за учебы?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не из-за рабочих условий?  
  
Конечно, неловкостей на рабочем месте хватало, но прямых причин уйти не было.  
  
— Нет, сэр. Мне здесь нравится.  
  
— И это… не имеет ничего общего с твоими отношениями с Леонардом Снартом?  
  
Барри подавился воздухом. Кашлянул. Прокашлялся еще немного. Его глаза начали слезиться. Капитан просто бесстрастно смотрел на него и ждал, пока он придет в себя.  
  
—  _Леонард Снарт_ , сэр? Что… Я понятия не имею… почему вы решили, что…  
  
— Ты был с его сестрой на свадьбе Айрис.  
  
— Значит, вы узнали… ну, Лиза Снарт технически отсутствует в базах. И я знаю, что у нее есть семейные связи, но она близка с Айрис, поэтому мы пригласили ее в качестве любезности…  
  
— Аллен, ты же понимаешь, что у меня есть осведомители? Те, кто видел тебя со Снартом на вечеринке несколько недель назад.  
  
— Оу! Оу, нет… нет, это, эм-м-м, это был, эм-м-м, для оперативной группы, из-за метачеловека…  
  
— И я читал отчеты, которые попадают ко мне на стол. И там никогда не было отчета о твоей работе под прикрытием. Не говоря уже о том, что я всегда проинформирован о такого вида работе, особенно если дело касается Снарта и его маленькой банды.  
  
Барри нерешительно замялся. Он уже подтвердил, что был там, слов назад не воротишь, это будет смотреться идиотски. Хорошо, что он собирается увольняться, иначе его бы самого выгнали (или арестовали), но…  
  
— Почему вы ждали? И не спросили об этом?  
  
— Так ты с ним?  
  
— Вы знаете, что я не могу ответить.  
  
Глаза Капитана сузились, и он побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
  
— Но ты поэтому уходишь?  
  
Барри посмотрел на свои руки. Он не понимал, почему Капитан так настаивает на ответе, почему не начал его упрекать сразу. Но, по крайней мере, на этот вопрос Барри ответить мог.  
  
— Нет, сэр. На самом деле… это могло послужить катализатором моего решения, но я думал об этом с того момента, как поступил на работу. Я всегда хотел получить магистерскую степень, и я правда могу использовать возможности моего гибкого графика, и мой отец наконец-то вышел… — Его сердце сжалось. Что будет с признанием Льюиса, если Сингх теперь знает о Лене? — И нет риска, что он вернется за решетку, так ведь?  
  
— Джо ручается, что твой отец не совершал убийства. Он может юлить, но я знаю, что лгать об этом он не будет. Твой отец останется свободным человеком.  
  
Барри почувствовал, как потянуло желудок от мысли обо всей лжи Джо, но он все равно кивнул. Кивнул и вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
— И с этим тоже, кажется, что пришло время размяться, вернуться на учебу и поразмыслить на следующим шагом. Мои  _отн_ …  _увл_ … нет, эм,  _заявления_ о моей сопричастности с Леонардом Снартом являются катализатором, как я и сказал.  
  
Сингх фыркнул, услышав слово «заявления», но кивнул.  
  
— Приятно слышать. Мне не очень нравится мысль, что он подталкивает тебя к такому решению.  
  
Барри покачал головой и наклонился вперед, совсем немного, позволяя себе немного довериться Сингху.  
  
— Это не он. Он не… дело не в нем. Существует конфликт интересов, я это знаю, но я… почему вы не уволили меня, когда впервые услышали, что я был… с ним?  
  
Капитан на секунду сильно удивился, но потом снова стал спокойным.  
  
— Я не уволил тебя, Аллен, потому что всегда верил тебе на слово. Для меня это был довольно решительный шаг, ну, ладно, не самый решительный из тех, что мне доводилось совершать.  
  
Барри понял, что это значит и нервно произнес:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я принимаю твое заявление об увольнении. В свою очередь, я не буду разглашать твои эти…  _заявления_. Если они выйдут наружу, даже не смогу защитить тебя от такого рода обвинений.  
  
Барри ошарашенно кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— В таком случае, ты уволен.  
  


***

  
  
Оставшись один, Дэвид Сингх откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, я знаю, что технически выиграл на тотализаторе, даже если и не смогу никому об этом рассказать. Обидно, что уже все деньги ушли на благотворительность.  
  


***

  
  
Месяц спустя, когда аренда квартиры Барри подошла к концу, они с Леном заключили договор на новую квартиру и наконец съехались.  
  
Барри снова стал студентом, и экономия расходов таким образом была отличной идеей, Лен платил чуть больше арендной платы, чем должен был, но Барри, в свою очередь, не спорил с ним по поводу Кубка Стэнли ( _но только в твоем кабинете, Лен, я правда не хочу на него смотреть_ ), поэтому он решил, что это справедливо.  
  
Новая квартира была больше, чем необходимо — с кабинетом, гостевой спальней, двумя ванным комнатами. Барри должен был чувствовать себя виноватым из-за аренды. Но не чувствовал. По большей части, ему было хорошо.  
  
Вместе с Леном они сделали эту квартиру своим настоящим домом.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание RedHead, автора оригинала: 
> 
> Что я изначально хотела написать: Айрис и Эдди собираются пожениться на День святого Валентина, Мик до этого момента находится в тюрьме, а Лен собирается вытащить его, пока копы и Флэш заняты свадьбой. Идеальное развлечение:) Но потом я решила, что Мик на праздники должен быть дома.
> 
> Про Кубок Стэнли: я давно хотела написать о нем, но все никак не находился нужный момент. Это пасхалка, потому что в комиксах Лен правда утащил Кубок Стэнли, его даже видно на фоне сцен с Негодяями.
> 
> Помимо этого… Барри в самом начала истории во многом был ориентирован на прошлое, все еще был влюблен в Айрис и пытался покончить с этим. Переезд в новый район и смена кофейни были одним из способов. А потом он встречает Лена на пожарной лестнице, и это наконец сдвигает его с мертвой точки. Барри начинает видеть настоящее. Он видит то, что перед ним. Хотя он все еще застрял между настоящим и прошлым, но чем больше он узнает Лена, тем меньше думает об Айрис, он перестает «пытаться» двигаться дальше, а двигается. На какое-то время он перестает париться, но наступает день Благодарения, и теперь Барри думает о будущем. И к концу истории он наконец приходит к консенсусу с самим собой. Он соединяет прошлое, настоящее и будущее.
> 
> Это история об изменениях Барри. И, напротив, история о том, как Лен учится доверять и принимать любовь в свою жизнь, принимать то, что есть люди, на которых он может положиться. Что он может быть глупым, и жизнь может быть глупой, но это не страшно, потому что рядом есть близкий человек (И это нормально, не уметь произносить «я тебя люблю», но все равно любить. Для меня было важно показать именно эту сторону Лена в этом фанфике).
> 
> Примечания переводчика: Ну что, друзья, эта огромная безумная история подошла к концу. Я хочу сказать спасибо всей нашей команде - мы вложили много сил в этот труд, так хотелось донести до нашей русскоговорящей аудитории этот шикарный фик, и я безумно нами горжусь! Вы замечательные, и я надеюсь, что мы еще поработаем вместе!
> 
> vera_nic, ты просто золото. Без тебя бы я никогда не решилась взяться за этот перевод. Ты умеешь вдохновлять и мотивировать, ты вложила в этот фанфик столько самой себя, что мне аж страшно)) Спасибо тебе огромное.  
> Icy mint, спасибо, что помогла, когда мне это было ой как нужно!  
> Milena Econ, спасибо, что взвалила на свои плечи несколько глав ♥  
> PrettyPenny, ты чудесная, без преуменьшения! Ты так помогла мне с предпоследней главой, да еще и в интерактивном режиме:) Спасибо за все.
> 
>  
> 
> Спасибо каждому, кто оставлял отзывы, я действительно помню всех вас по именам. Ваша невероятная поддержка помогала нам работать дальше и невероятно мотивировала. 
> 
> Оставайтесь всегда такими, ваши отзывы - наша самая большая награда.
> 
> «Кувыркаясь вместе» закончен! Полгода работы, 500+ страниц и 36 глав, полнейшее безумие. ВСЕ.
> 
> Ура-ура!


End file.
